A Legend is Born
by kevin1984
Summary: We Join Our hero on his first journey, with a surprise Pokemon travelling with him. Kanto region, some canon and some Au mixed in. Pairing Ash/Sabrina/Cynthia
1. Chapter 1

**A Legend Is Born**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Game freak, or anything related to the franchise**

A/N: Ash Journey with a twist, this is a challenge set by storylover213. This will AU mix with cannon.

Goals of the challenge are:

1. Smart Ash  
>2. Ash with canon and non-canon Pokemon<br>3. Ash with fully evolved Pokemon  
>4. Ash who has at least Two Legendary Pokemon AshSabrina pairing because there very very rare (mines added Cynthia as well as she is also a rare pairing)  
>5. Ash is placed higher in the League tournaments<br>6. Ash with either Psychic, Aura or Shape Shifting power (ex. Ash able to shape shift into a Pokemon)  
>7. The Pokemon movies must be used with the Fic they can be changed however you want them to be<p>

Age of main character in first book

Ash: 13

Misty 15

Sabrina 13

Brock 16

Cynthia 13

**Somewhere in Viridian Forest **

"Find her, she is a rare specimen for this region. We can not allow her to escape."

Several man in black uniforms, with a huge red R on their fronts separated after being giving orders from their commander, they were searching for an escaped Lucario, that they were suppose to bring to head quarters. However, during transit from the Sinnoh region, She had broken out of her cage, and was now on the ran in the forest. Several poke ball suddenly appeared from the groups hand. The balls opened revealing a dozen Zubats.

"Go search for Lucario."

The Zubats turned from their trainers and flew into the forest. Hoping to do their masters bidding.

**Meanwhile some where in the forest**

Lucario ran, as fast as she could, not looking back. Suddenly, she tripped over a branch, she fell to the floor, her ankle was in severe pain. She was Lucky to find herself by a lake. Struggling to get up, she made her way towards the river, the precious cargo still in hand. She sat down and began to work, she could sense that the Zubats were looking for her. Thinking she did not have much time, she started to build a small basket from the branches and vines in the forest. Once it was done, she placed the small egg into the basket, and allowed it to drift off down stream.

"Arceus, look after my little one please. Allow him to find someone, who will protect him."

Lucario could swore she heard a reply _"Do not fret my child, he will be taken care of by the chosen one, for both their fates are connected to each other."_

Lucario smiled then fell forward, on to the grass exhausted.

**Route 1**

A young, raven hair trainer, by the name of Ash Ketchum had just began his Pokemon journey. He had just been forced to run from a group of angry Spearows, after he had attempted to catch one by throwing a rock at it. He had hoped to use his new partner Pikachu, however, he was finding his new friend to be rather stubborn and ignoring everything he was told. He discovered that the little Spearows was not alone, and the young trainer found himself surrounded by Spearows. Not knowing what to do, the boy placed his Pikachu, down on the ground and stood in front of the him, holding his arms out trying to protect him.

Pikachu, looked on as this young trainer, that he had been stuck with, attempted to protect him, from the group of angry birds, without having second thoughts about his own safety. Pikachu watched as several gust attacks blew the trainer against a tree. He quickly ran over to him to see if he was okay. The trainer was faced down. Pikachu watched the young boy lift his head and looked towards him. Pikachu could not help but feel sorry and responsible for the trainers condition. Looking at the young trainer attempting to get up, Pikachu made up its mind. If this trainer was prepared to help him, then he would help his new trainer. Pikachu raced in front of the Spearows and allowed his cheeks to charge with electricity, he then released a thunder shock from his body, grounding several Spearows, and forcing the rest of them to retreat. Pikachu turned back to his new trainer and walked up to him, giving the trainers cheeks a little lick.

Ash slowly stood up, his back still in a little pain from the collision with the tree. He watched as the small mouse Pokemon, jumped up onto his shoulder and rubbed his cheeks next to his. Ash was happy to finally have Pikachu, listening to him. They were walking by a river when Ash noticed something caught up between some the water plants by the edge of the river. Cautiously he made his way down to the river and pulled it out. Opening the small basket, he found a small, blue Pokemon, with a black strip across its head. Ash noticed the small Pokemon was asleep. Carefully Ash took it out of the basket and held it to his chest. Ash noticed the little Pokemon opened its eyes and looked directly up into his own. Ash could swear he heard a small voice

_"Who are you? Are you my daddy?"_

Ash was shocked, he carried on looking down at the small Pokemon in his arms, he carefully put him down, and knelt down so he could be at eye level with him.

"Sorry, but did you just talk to me?"

The little Pokemon, turned to the trainer then looked at him. _"Yes, I can sense a very strange power coming from you, however its sleeping at the minute. It seems I have the same power. By the way my names Riolu. Will you look after me from now on?"_

Ash looked down on the small Riolu, he slowly pulled a poke ball from his belt and held it out to the little Pokemon.

"If you want me to, then I will. This is a poke ball, all my new friends will have one. The one I am holding will be yours, if you want to be my new friend then just walk up to it, and touch it with your hands."

Riolu looked up at Ash, sensing no danger or ill intent the small Pokemon walked towards the trainers hand and placed his hand on the small ball. Suddenly the ball opened and a red light surrounded him. It felt strange, but not in a bad way, but good way. Riolu could feel its body turn into some weird red energy and be sucked into the ball.

Ash held the ball and noticed the small ball shake. A small light was flickering off and on. After three shakes the light flicked off and a small click could be heard. Ash grinned then brought the ball up to Pikachu so he could have a sniff. Once Pikachu had picked up its scent, ash threw the poke ball up and watched as little Riolu appeared in front of him. Ash took out Dexter his small pokedex and scanned Riolu. Ash heard the small device talk

"**Riolu, the small aura Pokemon. Riolu is a fighting type. Little is known about this Pokemon as it is the first that as been seen in the Kanto region. Riolu attacks Bullet punch, blaze kick, agility and iron defense.**

Ash was impressed, four moves. "Welcome to the team Riolu this is my other friend Pikachu. We are going to stay the night here guys. We still have a little way to go till we reach Viridian." Ash went to his pack and pulled out a one man pop up tent, and sleeping bag. He then found some dry wood near a fence. He began to start a small fire. Ash retrieved a small cooking stove from his bag and opened a can of beans. He poured the tin into a small pot and began to cook them. He took out of his bag a small pouch of Pokemon food and a small bowl.

"Sorry guys you will have to share the bowl, but soon as we reach the city I will be buy some more supplies."

Riolu and Pikachu made their way over to the small bowl and shared the food with each other. They decided to have a small conversation between themselves

_Pikachu: So Riolu, where you from? Its clear you're not from this part of the world._

_Riolu: I'm not sure, all I remember is waking up in that basket. Soon as I was woke up I heard a small voice. Telling me that I would be okay and that a boy would find me and look after me. So how long have you known him our trainer?"  
><em>

_Pikachu: I only met him this morning. I was stuck in some lab, and he took me with him, when he left. At first I did not want to go with him, I proved that by giving him a nasty shock. However when we were attacked by a group of wild Spearows, he protected me, without thinking about his own safety. It was then that I decided to trust him._

_Riolu: Wow, we are lucky to have someone who cares for both of us. By the way what's his name, as I hate calling him master, or sir._

_Pikachu: Its name is Ash Ketchum from pallet town, and I can sense he will be very important when he is older for this world._

_Riolu: I agree, some how I can sense aura. His is extremely strong, however he is too young to wield his hidden power. Hopefully we can help him when he gets older._

Both Pokemon carried on talking until they heard their trainers voice.

"Okay guys bed time. Pikachu, Riolu come in the tent. You don't have to sleep in your poke balls if you don't want to."

Both Pokemon raced into Ash's tent. After Ash had put out the camp fire and put away all his tools. He climbed into his sleeping bag and zipped the tent up. He laid down with both Riolu and Pikachu curled up next to him.

**Mean while outside the tent**

A Pokemon spirit appeared just outside the tent. _"Sleep well my chosen, you will be the greatest of them all."_

**A/N: Hey guys, this is a little something I have been thinking off. If anyone wants to help with the story by co-writing or beta then p.m. me. Next chapter Ash meets a certain orange hair girl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or anything related to it.**

**A/N: I now have a co-writer and beta for this story.**

Ash, woke up to the sound of a large splash in the lake. He heard a loud scream, right after it. Wasting no time, in case some one was in trouble, he unzipped his tent and ran out. There treading water in the river was a girl. Ash noticed she had bright orange hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a blue t-shirt and jeans shorts. Ash quickly went over and helped her out. He had bought a towel just in case he had needed it. He handed it to her, with a grin.

Misty took the towel, she felt embarrassed, not because this boy was helping her, but because she had fallen in the lake after trying to catch a Poliwag. She had noticed the tent earlier, and decided she would try fishing with out waking the person up. Unfortunately the rod she was using was suitable for Poliwag, but not for its final evolved form Poliwraith. Which some how she managed to hook up. The power of the water Pokemon, had pulled Misty into the river, while she was holding the rod, Creating the splash, that now had woken the young trainer. Misty wrapped herself in the towel, and turned to the boy.

"Thanks for the towel. By the way my names Misty Waterflower from Cerulean city, where are you from?"

Ash went back bought out all his cooking stuff and started setting up. "My names Ash Ketchum I'm from Pallet Town. I've just started my journey to become a trainer and the next Pokemon master. These is my friends Pikachu and Riolu."

Misty looked at the little yellow mouse Pokemon, she had seen a few Pikachu dotted here and there, but had never seen the little blue and black Pokemon. She found him cute though. His little ears hanged from his masked liked head. Misty also noticed the little Pokemon hold out its paw, and smiled. Misty wasn't having any of that, she carefully picked the little Pokemon up and cradled it.

"Oh he so cute. I have never seen one of these, what did you say it was called a Riolu?"

Ash had finished setting up the cooking and stuff and had already changed. He came over to where Misty was cuddling Riolu. He sat down beside her

"Yeah, I checked with my pokedex, he's not from this region. My guess something happened, maybe the egg was lost in transit from another region or something. Still he's quite a little powerful Pokemon. He already has four moves, I am planning to use him at the Pewter city gym. The information I was able to gain on it was the leader liked using rock type Pokemon, so a fighting type would be great to use. By the way I'm just going to gather some wood for the fire. You're more then welcomed to use my tent to change."

Ash started walking towards the woods when he saw Riolu jump out of Misty's arms. Riolu started running towards his master. With skill and precision the little Pokemon jumped and flipped in the air landing on Ash's right shoulder. Ash had already allowed Pikachu to ride his left one. Pikachu looked at Riolu and began speaking very fast

_"show off"_

Riolu just laughed and and sat still on Ash's shoulder. They had just reached the woods when a swarm of Weedle decided to make an appearance, Ash pointed dexter at the little bug Pokemon

"**Weedle, the poison tail pokemon. Weedle are very common. They feed by stinging their pray with toxin.**

Ash noticed they were surrounded. He did not like this one bit. "Riolu, use **Blaze kick**."

Riolu jumped off his master's shoulder and a stood in front of the Weedle. It then bought its little leg up and around in a huge arc, sending out a medium sized flame. Pikachu decided to help, however it failed to notice on of the Weedle flying towards it. Pikachu tried to dodge, but was stung by Weedle's tail. The little yellow mouse Pokemon began to have a purple aura around him. Pikachu swayed from left to right before collapsing.

Ash seeing that his partner was poisoned. Picked the little mouse Pokemon and ordered Riolu to retreat. All three ran out of the woods. Ash quickly called Riolu back to his poke ball. He grabbed Pikachu's one as well

"Sorry buddy, but you will last longer in there. Pikachu return."

Ash ran towards Misty and found she had already changed. He quickly started to pack everything up. While he was packing he talked to Misty.

"Pikachu been poisoned. I need to head to Veridian city now!"

Misty watched on how Ash rushed about trying to pack everything up. She decided to help him. Once everything was packed she grabbed her bike and got on it. She turned to Ash.

"Hop on Ash, I can get us there quicker on this then walking."

Ash felt a lot better about riding then walking. He stood on the metal tubes extended from the rear wheel, with his huge pack on his back. He placed both hands on her shoulders, and held on as she rode off towards Virdian City.

**Viridian City Pokemon Centre**

Ash sat at the table while his Pokemon were being treated by nurse Joy. Misty sat opposite with a cup of hot chocolate. Ash decided he wanted to know more about Misty. So he started to ask her some questions. Misty and Ash spent a few hours talking about their life's, until they heard the sweet melodic voice of nurse Joy.

"Mr ketchum, your Pokemon are all healed, and are ready to go."

Ash stood up and approached the counter where two poke ball now rested with a big pink Pokemon looking after them. Ash picked up the balls and threw them in the air

"come on out my friends."

Both Pokemon jumped up onto Ash's shoulder. He looked outside and saw it was just after noon. Ash and Misty decided to take a trip to the poke mart to get some supplies, a long the way they came across a park, where the spotted three figures surrounding a girl around his age. They heard a faint sound almost like a song.

(team rocket song annoys me so just enter it here)

Ash noticed the two members were dressed in a weird get up. They had a small cat like Pokemon with them. Ash quickly grabbed Dexter and pointed it at the Pokemon

"**Meowth, the small cat Pokemon. This Pokemon is normally found in allays, it is often capture for its rare move pay day, which involves the scattering of money when used."**

Ash returned Dexter back to his bag. It was then that he noticed the girl was handing her Pokemon over to the two weirdly dressed adults. Seeing this wasn't normal Ash decided to interfere

"Hey you two, what do you think your doing stealing that girls Pokemon?"

The two adults turned around and grinned, they both saw the potential to steal another Pokemon.

"James you see that. A kid wants to stop us, what should we do with him?"

The blue hair trainer looked over the thirteen year old teen. Before turning too his red hair partner.

"You know what Jessie, he has a rare Pokemon that we have never seen before. Lets take it and return it to the boss "Koffing I choose you."

Ash stared at the weird looking purple globe floating in front of him. Ash pulled out Dexter and scanned the Pokemon in front of him.

"**Koffing the poison ball Pokemon. Koffing are normally found in polluted areas as the gas the produce his highly toxic."**

Ash smiled, "Poison huh, then this is for you. Lets go Riolu."

"Y_es father"_

"Koffing use T**ackle** on the little rodent."

Ash immediately countered. "Riolu use **Iron defence**, then follow it up with **Agility**."

Riolu waited till it saw Koffing coming towards him, before he focused and encased himself in a steel sheen. He watched Koffing bounce off, painfully. Riolu then began to move around the poison Pokemon with lighting speed. Riolu saw Koffing spinning trying to get a lock.

Ash grinned, he now knew this battle was his. "Okay Riolu end this with **Bullet punch**, then follow it up using **Blaze kick.**"

Riolu, shot towards the now dizzy Pokemon. He focused on his paws and noticed a steel sheen appear over both of them. He then sent a dozen punches in a second, knocking the Koffing back. Riolu then bought its leg up and delivered a spinning powerful flame kick, knocking the poison Pokemon to the ground, with swirls in its eyes.

James was stunned, he didn't know such a small Pokemon could be so powerful. Raising a poke ball in his hand, he recalled his koffing. James turned to his partner "Its up to you Jessie."

The red haired woman, removed a poke ball from her belt and threw it "Ekans teach this twerp some manners."

Again Ash bought Dexter out and pointed it at the strange snake Pokemon.

"**Ekans the grass snake Pokemon. Ekans bite is highly venomous, and should be avoided at all costs. This Pokemon is said to be of the poison type."**

Ash nodded in understanding, he had to be careful with this one. "Okay Riolu, same again. Lets start things off with **Agility.**"

Riolu raced towards his target, picking up speed. When it was a few feet away from Ekans, it heard Ash yell

"**Blaze Kick!**"

Riolu, charged its foot with flames then jumped and somersaulted in the air, bringing his foot smack down on Ekans head, forcing it to fly backwards.

Jessie was stunned, the little rodent was so fast, she had no time to put up a defence. She saw Ekans was still up, she decided on a in-direct approach. "Ekans use **Dig** now."

The purple grass Pokemon, burrowed into the ground and vanished.

Ash was a little bit scared of this. He could not see where Ekans was, or where it would appear from, using his knowledge of Riolu attacks he decided to try something.

"Riolu, close your eyes and focus, on your energy within your body. Use your senses to detect Ekans, when you feel it, jump then **Force palm** straight down on the ground."

Riolu, did what his father ordered and began to close his eyes in a mediated stance. He focused his aura into his paws and used his power to sense the snake below his feet. Having sensed where it was going to strike, Riolu jumped up and used the aura in its paw to deliver a **Force palm** to the ground, creating a small quake. Rilou watched as the snake Pokemon, was sent up from the tremor.

Ash smiled then shouted "End this, **Blaze kick!**"

Riolu jumped into the air and delivered a flying fire kick, straight into the snakes gut, blasting it to the ground. Riolu looked forward and noticed the swirl in the eyes. Having won his battle. He raced towards Ash.

Ash knelt down and opened his arm, and embraced his little Pokemon in a hug. "Well done, my friend."

"_Thank you father."_

Ash then picked up Riolu and transferred him to his shoulder. He glared at the two adults in front of him. "Now hand back that Pokemon to its trainer, or else my other friend her will shock you into next week."

Jessie and James had a look of terror on their face as the noticed the little electric Pokemon, charging power in his cheeks. They turned to the girl and handed the ball back to her. Then all three made a quick exit, running down the street.

The girl walked to Ash and bowed. "Thank you, for rescuing my Pokemon. Gible come on out."

Ash looked at the little shark like Pokemon, he bought his pokedex up to it.

**"Gible, the land shark Pokemon. Gible is a ground type. Not much is known as this Pokemon is not from this region."**

The girl noticed the confusion, and decided to clear things up. "Sorry Gible are from the Sinnoh region, same as your little Riolu. I am visiting some relatives, that's why I'm in town. once i get back to Sinnoh i am going to work to become the next champion. By the way what are your names?"

Ash blushed at the pretty blonde in front of him "Hi my names Ash and this is my friend Misty."

Cynthia noticed the small blush, she herself had one on her cheeks."Well i think my hero deserves a reward." Cynthia then gave Ash a quick peck on the lips, and grinned at his expression. "Hope we can meet again Ash. Oh by the way my names Cynthia, here is my Pokedex number. Call me sometime. Well hope we meet again soon bye." The young girl then walked away from Misty and Ash towards one of the hotels.

Misty looked up at the clouds, she could sense a storm brewing. She turned to Ash.

"Looks like a storms heading this way. We should grab our supplies then spend the night in the Pokemon centre, how much money do you have?"

Ash grinned, "I have a lot, in my bank account. My dad is a very famous business man and loads my bank account with money each month. I get an allowance of 2000 poke dollars a week. So spending a night at the Pokemon centre will not be a problem."

Both trainers walked towards the Pokemon, centre wondering what will happen the next day.

**A/N: Someone wanted a Ash/Cynthia pairing, which I agree with, however, they will both be the same age in this. I may up the rating, when we get into the older years, but for now it will stay a T.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything connected with it**

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews and tips. Would like to get some input on Pokemon you would like Ash and Misty to catch. Note he will be catching a lot more then he did in the series. When Ash catches a Pokemon that i have not already selected then i will put up a poll. Note along the way he will have one legend from each region. However they are under lock and key at present.**

The next day, Ash and Misty left the Pokemon centre to begin their journey to Pewter city. Ash had asked if Misty would like to come with him on his Journey around Kanto, much to his joy she had said yes. They were walking around the corner from the Pokemon centre to pick up her bike. However all they found was a sawed through chain. Misty erupted

"I don't believe this. Someone stolen my bike, how dare they,grrrr if I find the person who has done it I will skin them alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Viridian Forest<strong>

"Jessie, you think it was a good idea to steal this, bike? What if the owners a really powerful trainer?"

Jessie ignored James and carried on pedalling, through the forest. They wanted to lay an ambush for the little brat who had shown them up in Viridian City. They were planning to steal Riolu from the trainer that beat them in the city. Jessie, Parked up the bike and got off.

"Come on James one of our famous pit traps should do the trick. Now hurry up and dig, they will be here soon."

James got off the bike, and took the shovel from Jessie, he began to dig a huge hole. They were nearly finished with it, when a wild Scyther appeared from the nearby hedges, cut and bruised all over. It had a nasty purple aura around it. Clearly showing it was Poisoned.

"Wow look at that Jessie a wild Scyther, what say we catch it for the boss. After all a Scyther is rare in these parts."

James picked up a spare poke ball from his belt. He was about to throw it when he heard a sound of buzzing, coming from the nearby trees. Suddenly a whole swarm of Beedrill appeared from the trees. They all looked really ticked off and started to use their signature move** Twin needle** on the unlucky trio. Jessie and James not wanting to be stung, took off on the bike, with the swarm following.

Mean while Ash and Misty, was looking at map, while walking in the forest. They were both discussing what way they were going to take, when the came upon the injured Scyther. Ash quickly removed Dexter from his bag and scanned the Pokemon

"**Scyther the mantis Pokemon. Scyther are always looking for fights to prove who is the best. They are normally found in the kanto safari zone."**

Ash could see the Pokemon was heavily poisoned. He knew he could help it, but he needed to catch it so he could administer the antidote, that he now carried. Due to what happened to Pikachu. Ash and Misty decided to invest in a lot of potions and other helpful items. Ash walked up to the injured Pokemon

"Scyther, you have been poisoned. The only way I can help you, is if you allow me to catch you. Is that ok with you?"

The injured Pokemon, raised its head and with all its strength nodded.

Ash removed a spare poke ball from his belt and tapped the ball on the top of Scyther nose. He watched Scyther get sucked in. The ball shook for a few seconds before signalling that the capture had been complete. Wasting no time Ash removed the super potion and antidote from his bag. He then took hold of Scyther's ball and called him out. The injured Pokemon appeared by its new master, still tired and sick. Ash quickly bought up the antidote to his new Pokemon mouth and fed it to him. After a while the purple aura began to vanish. Seeing all the cuts and bruises, Ash began to spray all the injured parts with his super potion. Soon all the cuts had vanished along with the bruising. Scyther stood up and smiled at its new trainer. The little group made their way along the path.

* * *

><p><strong>Deep in the forest<strong>

_"Beedrill report. Did my chosen catch Scyther?"_

The head of the swarm approached the god Pokemon Arceus and bowed before it. The Beedrill behind their leader also bowed to their creator

_"Lord Arceus, we injured the Scyther just like you told us too. However two human adults decided they wanted to catch it. As they were not your chosen we chased them off. We then hid in the trees and watched the boy approach the injured Scyther. He caught it, then decided to heal it. They are now on their way to Pewter City. Do you want us to watch over them, and make sure the get out of the forest safely?"_

The god Pokemon looked down on his creation, and gave a rare smile.

_"You have done well my children, watch over the chosen one, and protect him"_ With those words the great Arceus vanished in a bright light.

The Beedrill leader turned to its swarm_ "Come we have to watch over the chosen one"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Back with our Hero<strong>

Ash sat down on the grass with Scyther, Riolu and Pikachu . He was interested in what moves his new Pokemon had. Taking Dexter out of his pocket he pointed the device at Scyther, then scanned him.

"**Scyther's attacks : Sword dance, Baton pass, Night slash, X scissors**

Ash, realised that this Pokemon must be fairly high level to learn those moves. He decided to check if Scyther had an evolved form.

"**Scyther evolves into Scizor when given the item metal coat." (hey I have no clue how it evolves outside of the game so cut me some slack.)**

Scyther came over to its new trainer and looked at the screen on the Pokedex. It used the tip of its scythe claw to tap the screen.

Ash looked at his new Pokemon with a questionable look. "what's that Scyther you want to evolve?" Ash looked at Scyther as it nodded its head. Ash smiled "Okay then, but first we need to find a metal coat for you to hold."

After the brief break they carried on walking till they found themselves faced with two trainers battling. One had a Squirtle the other had a Charmander. Both trainers were issuing orders to their Pokemon. The battle looked even till Charmander began to evolve. Ash removed Dexter from his pocket and pointed it at the medium sized lizard

"**Charmeleon the fire Pokemon. Charmeleon is the evolved form of Charmander, when it first evolves its hot temper normally gets the better of it. Making it very hard to control."**

Ash and Misty carried on watching the battle. Little Riolu and Pikachu were enjoying it immensely. However Scyther wanted to battle and Ash was forced to return it to its ball. Ash turned just to see Charmeleon deliver the final blow with **S****lash**, ending the battle. While one trainer was praising his Pokemon, the other was shouting insults at his. Ash felt sorry for the poor Squirtle. The trainer turned and broke a poke ball in half. Ash was shocked when a trainer did that, it meant he was releasing it. The trainer turned on his Squirtle and began to walk away, leaving his injured Pokemon on the ground. Ash was fuming he grabbed the trainer by the shirt and pushed him to the ground, pinning him down.

"What's your problem, get off me." whined the trainer now pinned beneath him.

Ash could not believe the attitude of this guy. He noticed the boys Pokedex had fallen out of his bag. Ash picked It up and read the identification Jake Tristan, 13 years old from Pallet. Ash grabbed the boy again

"Why did you abandon your Squirtle? Just look at it. It's injured and you, are just sulking like a toddler because you lost. Not only that but you released it, while it was still in that condition. What type of trainer are you? I can't believe I am from the same town as you. Wait til I get to Pewter, I am going to contact professor oak, and have him report you to the league. Hopefully your licence will be taken away from you, so you can't cause any more harm to Pokemon!"

Ash released the boy and walked over to the injured Squirtle. He removed some potion from his bag, and some Pokemon food, ignoring the crying trainer, running off back towards Viridian City. Ash lifted the little turtle Pokemon into his arms and began to feed It and spray its cuts and bruises with potion. The little Squirtle smiled and took the food, and began eating. Once the Squirtle was healed Ash stood in front of him, with Pikachu and Riolu at his side. He knelt down in front of the little Squirtle.

"Well Squirtle it seems like your trainers abandoned you. You're more then welcome to come with us though if you like". Ash pulled a poke ball from his bag and enlarged it. He laid it on the floor and stepped back.

"Its up to you .Squirtle"

The little Pokemon, looked at Ash then his other Pokemon. It noticed how happy they were with their trainer. Deciding he would like to be with a trainer who was kind and helpful. Not to mention a trainer that could bring out his best, and be praised for his accomplishments instead of being punished by his last trainer. Making a decision the little turtle walked up to the ball and touched it with his hand, so that he could be sucked into it. Squirtle did not even put up a struggle and allowed the ball to click in place signalling the capture had been completed.

Ash grinned then walked up to the ball, he held it in the air and shouted

"Yes I caught Squirtle."

Riolu and Pikachu jumped up with him, while Misty stood in the background and shook her head, she decided to put a damper on the party.

"You know, none of the Pokemon you have caught, have put up a fight, just hope you don't thing it will be this easy from now on."

Ash picked up all his supplies and placed Riolu and Pikachu back on his shoulders. He turned to Misty and grinned.

"I know that, but its a big help to have four Pokemon, to take on the first gym. Specially being rock gym, now lets get going as I want to make it to Pewter before the night was up.

The two walked off towards Pewter, without noticing a shimmering Pokemon behind them.

"W_ell done my Chosen"_

A/N: Now you know Arceus is manipulating certain events in our heroes journey. Next chapter will be gym battle. I will try to put at least two chapter between each gym battle


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon in any format whatsoever. That's why I'm writing fan fiction here. Man life sucks.

**A/N: **Hello readers. This is Rasho. If you haven't guessed it by now, I'm Kevin's co-writer and beta for this story. This is my first chapter for this story so let me know how I've done it. (You can also let us know who is the better writer ;-P). This will be the last chapter I write for a while, what with my exams hanging around my neck(and squeezing me tightly). For those of you who follow my stories, I will start working on them once I'm done with my exams (i.e after Christmas). So enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Sir!"<p>

"Commander. What's your report?"

"The mission was a failure Mr. Giovanni. The Pokemon we were tracking, a Lucario, managed to evade us for almost a fortnight. Yesterday, we believed that we had finally managed to trap it and were attacking it as a team. Another minute and we would have captured it. However, while we were engaged in a fight with the Lucario, we were suddenly attacked by various different Pokemon from all sides. We somehow managed to escape using my Kadabra."

"So, the Pokemon managed to lure you all into an ambush?"

"That's the thing sir. I don't think it was luring it us into a trap. It seemed just as surprised as we were when the counter attack started. And there was another thing…"

"Continue Commander."

"I can't exactly explain it sir. But something seemed to be off about the Pokemon that attacked us."

"In what way were they 'off' Commander?"

"I don't know exactly sir. It was just that they felt different from regular Pokemon."

"I see. Very well Commander. While I'm displeased with the way this mission went, I know that you could not have done anything else. But, the mission was still a failure, so you and your team will be docked half your pay for this week. You're dismissed."

Bowing to the man whose face was covered by darkness, the Commander left the room, feeling thankful that he had escaped with only a temporary pay cut.

"Well Persian, it seems that things are soon going to be very interesting."

* * *

><p>After a night of camping, the two trainers continued on their journey towards Pewter city. However, the case of Misty's stolen bike was soon solved when they found a pink haired rider on a collision course with them. Barely managing to dodge the bike, they watched as the rider crashed into a tree.<p>

"You! You were the one who stole my bike? "

Suddenly jumping up as if she was never even involved in a crash, the pink haired girl faced Misty and was soon joined by her blue haired partner and a Meowth.

"Well what do you know? The bike belonged to one of the twerps!"

Enter team Rocket song if you want.

"Seriously, that's the best you could come up with?"

"Hey twerp, no dissing the anthem or you'll find out just why team rocket is feared all over the world."

"I believe it was this same team rocket that we sent flying last time around."

"Alright, that's it. Koffing, I choose you."

"Go Ekans, show them what you can do."

"Pikachu, I choose.."

"Wait a minute Ash, they stole my bike. I'll show them just what a water trainer can do. Staryu, Starmie come on out."

Ash watched with fascination as Misty took out her Pokemon. Taking out his Pokedex, he pointed it at the brown starfish.

"Staryu, the star Pokemon. An enigmatic Pokemon that can effortlessly regenerate any appendage it loses in battle."

"Cool. Let's see what the other Pokemon is." Ash then pointed the device at the purple star Pokemon.

"Starmie. Mysterious Pokemon. Starmie is the evolved form of Staryu. Its central core glows with the seven colours of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem."

"Alright Staryu, Starmie start off with **B****ubblebeam.**"

As a pair, the two water Pokemon began emitting a stream of bubbles of varying sizes towards their opponents.

"Ekans use **Poison Sting.**"

"Koffing, dodge and use **S****ludge**."

With the bubbles being burst by the poisonous needles, Koffing found it easier to use **S****ludge**. However, the battle was far from over.

"Staryu use **Harden**. Starmie, use **W****ater gun** to provide defence against the **S****ludge**."

A great beam of water sprang out of the purple Pokemon that stopped most of the **S****ludge**. The few particles that got through the water beam was stopped by Starmie, which had a slight sheen on its skin.

"Ekans use **P****oison sting.**"

"Dodge it Starmie. Staryu use** Tackle**."

While the larger water Pokemon was barely able to dodge the glowing tail, Staryu's aim was true as it smashed the snake Pokemon away from its partner.

"James, let's use the move that we practised last time."

"Alright Jessie. Koffing use **Smokescreen**."

Slowly the entire area became covered by large amount of smoke, making it difficult for Misty and her Pokemon to see their opponents. As they started to panic due to the loss of vision, Misty heard Jessie make her next move.

"Ekans, use **Poison Sting**."

"Dodge."

However, due to the poor visibility, it was extremely difficult for the Pokemon to dodge the needles, and as a result, they slowly started getting hit more often.

"Misty, let us help."

"No Ash, do not interfere. This is my battle."

"But Misty,"

"No Ash. I've got this."

However, Misty knew that she was in trouble. She knew that if she did not come up with a plan soon, then her Pokemon would be seriously hurt. As she grit her teeth in frustration, she suddenly had a brain wave.

"Starmie use **Rapid Spin**."

As the purple Pokemon began to spin rapidly, the smoke began to clear out of the area. However, the damage was done and she could see that her Starmie was close to fainting. That was when she had another brain wave.

"Starmie use **Rapid Spin** once again. Staryu aim your **Water Gun** at Starmie."

Ash watched in fascination as the two water Pokemon combined their attacks to form a deadly **whirlpool** of water that caused Team Rocket and all their Pokemon to slam into the ground.

"Alright Staryu, Starmie finish it off with **Water Pulse**."

The pulses of water emitted by the two Pokemon slammed into Team Rocket, who were sent flying away due to the combined force. As Ash stared at Misty in wonder, he felt as if he heard someone say something about blasting off.

"Hey Misty, how did you do that?"

"Do what Ash?"

"How did Starmie become stronger after you hit it with **Water Gun**?"

"Oh you noticed that huh. Well Starmie has a special ability called **Absorb**. It can absorb water around it to re-energize itself. That is why I used that particular attack."

"Awesome. That was a very good fight. One of these days I'm gonna battle you."

"That's fine Ash. I look forward to it. Now, Staryu and Starmie are tired from their battle so I'm going to the Pokemon Centre in Viridian City. Now that I have my bike back, I can reach there faster."

"Do you have to go now. Why can't you come to Pewter city? There will be a Pokemon centre there as well."

"Sorry Ash. In order to get to Pewter, you have to pass through Viridian Forest, which is the home of various bug Pokemon. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I don't like Bug Pokemon. Plus, I need to get my bike fixed, and the closest bike shop is in Viridian. So, why don't you go to Pewter city and after you win the Gym battle you can come and meet me in Viridian."

"Okay. I'll meet you at the Pokemon centre in Viridian within a fortnight. That's a promise."

"Okay. See you later Ash. Bye Pikachu, Riolu. See you in Viridian."

And with that the two trainers split up, one towards his next goal, while the other towards the big city.

* * *

><p><strong>Indigo Plateau Pokemon league HQ<strong>

Lance, dragon master and Kanto league champion sat at his desk. He was staring at an egg that his Dragonite had helped produce. It was very rare for Dragonite to breed hence why some are called legendaries. His Cousin Clair (Blackthorne gym leader), had rang him a few days ago, when she noticed her Dragonair had laid an egg. As this was a rare event Lance could not be happier, However that happiness returned to confusion after his dream last night.

**Dream**

Lance was wondering around a beautiful room. Huge marble Columns surrounded him, by a prestige marble floor. He turned to a set of steps that lead up to some sort of throne. He was about explore further when his eyes were blinded by a golden light. Once the light had died down Lance saw divine looking Pokemon seating on the throne. He heard in his head a voice say

"W_elcome Lance Dragon master. My name is Arceus. I am known as the creator of the universe. I created the world of Pokemon, and your species to live amongst it. In a way I guess I am your true father. Now I have summoned you here on a matter of great importance. The egg you received from your cousin is not for you. I allowed your two Pokemon to breed so that their off-spring would go to my chosen one. _

_In the near future this world will be shrouded in darkness. My twin awakes , you see in the beginning their was two of us, myself and my brother Zenith. I represented the light, he the shadow, like all things balance is important. For years we go-existed peacefully. However that all changed when my brother grew jealous of my power. The world of Pokemon was then split into two armies. One for the light led by me, the other for the shadow led by Zenith. The battle was brutal, we had heavy losses on both sides. Finally we were able to restrain my brother, I created a dimensional prison to hold him, and three keys to seal it. Palkia ruler of space, Dialga ruler of time, and Giritina ruler of the reverse world. These three Legends are keys to opening his prison._

_I have foreseen the events that will take place. He will be released due to man's own power greed. To prevent this being a one sided affair I decided to mark a child as my chosen one. He alone will have the power to stop my brother from destroying this world. This child began his Pokemon Journey a few days ago, and will be arriving in Pewter city very soon. His name is Ash Ketchum. Your task is to deliver the egg two him. For when the time comes for my brother to be released. My chosen one must be ready. Will you accept this task Lance dragon master?"_

Lance stood there dumbstruck, Here he was being given a mission by the creator of his world. Lance decided not to ask question and simply replied

"I will great Arceus."

**End dream.**

Lance stared at the egg again, finally making up his mind he left with it. Heading for Pewter city, wondering who Arceus chosen one was and how important he will be for the future of their world.

* * *

><p>Ash and his companions soon found themselves walking through the Viridian Forest. Scyther had come out of its poke ball, seeing that he was in his home turf. Pikachu and Riolu had occupied their favourite spots on Ash's shoulder. Ash was captivated by the stunning beauty of the forest. The various bug Pokemon in the forest would peek through the leaves, while some of them flew overhead. He had been able to gather information on various Pokemon using his Pokedex, including Weedle, Beedrill, Butterfree, Pidgey and even a Pinsir. As he walked in stunned amazement, he tripped over something and fell flat on his face.<p>

"Ouch! What was that?"

Looking at the strange Pokemon he had tripped over, Ash took out his Pokedex to check out what it was.

"Caterpie. The worm Pokemon. Its feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls."

"A Caterpie huh? Sorry for not seeing you down there. Are you hurt?"

Receiving a reply with a negative shake of its head, Ash slowly lifted the Pokemon and watched it carefully. The Caterpie too stared at the young boy he had found with a blazing intensity. After a brief stare down, the two finally relaxed as if they had come into an agreement.

"Hi, my name is Ash. These are my friends Pikachu and Riolu. I'm on a journey to be the greatest Pokemon master ever. But for that, I'll need the help of many Pokemon. Would you like to join my team Caterpie?"

After considering it for a short time, Caterpie decided to accept and so touched the poke ball Ash had held in his hand. The light on the ball glowed for a few second before it went off with a ring, signifying that the Pokemon had been captured.

"Yes. I captured a Caterpie."

Scyther could only shake his head as Ash, Pikachu and Riolu did a victory dance. As the group made their way through the forest, a stray thought entered Ash's mind.

'I wonder how Misty will react to my new friend. Heh Heh. I'm so going to enjoy teasing her.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** So that's a wrap. Please **Review**. Let us know how it was. And for those who were expecting a gym battle, Sorry. I wanted to write it but I felt that the chapter was big enough as it is. Plus, as a bonus, I did give you a good team battle (although with just one trainer). The next few chapters will be written by Kevin and I'm sure you'll get a good Gym battle (or two) from him.

See Ya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon.**

**Pewter City**

Ash and his Pokemon, stepped into the city. After a few days training in the forest, they had finally arrived. Ash Knew he was not ready for the gym yet after all he had a few new pokemon to train. Ash had decided to rest up in the Pokemon centre, and spend a few days training, before he walked into his first gym. Walking down the town Ash noticed a stall, selling a number of rare items. Being who he was Ash decided to investigate. He noticed a number of things in glass cases one was a protector, the other was a strange type of cloth, where the other one looked like it was some sort of generator. Another one looked like some red box with a burning fire inside of it. Ash was wondering if the man had these items, then maybe he would have a metal coat. Having made up his mind he walked up to the stall owner.

"Excuse me sir I was wondering if you had a metal coat to sell me? I have a Scyther who would like to evolve".

The store owner turned around and looked at the boy in front of him.

"Certainly young man, I have two here, $500 poke dollars, a piece."

Ash took out his wallet and handed over two $500 poke dollar bills. "I will take both, as I heard I can evolve an Onix into a steelix with one."

The stall owner smiled and handed over two metal coats, he then turned and removed a box from under the stall. "As an added bonus I will give you this box, it is a assortment of evolution stones."

Ash was shocked. Evolution stones were extremely rare and expensive. He could not believe the stall owner would just hand over a boxful as an added bonus to his purchase. However he heard a voice in his head

"_Take them chosen one, for you will need them in your journey."_

Ash took the box and placed it in the bottom of his pack, he then thanked the stall owner and left heading towards the pokemon Centre. Ash could see the centre was a few stores down. He walked quickly and entered the centre. Ash walked right up to the desk and spoke to the nurse Joy.

"Excuse me I was wondering if I could get my Pokemon checked over, and make arrangements to rent one of your guest rooms for a week?"

The nurse turned and smiled at Ash. "Certainly young man, if you would place your poke ball on the tray we will get them checked out. To rent a room I will need your Pokedex, if you please so I can register you in our system."

Ash handed over his poke balls and Pokedex to the nurse. He watched as she gave his Pokemon to her Chansey and placed his Pokedex into a strange reader. He heard Dexter voice say.

"**Hi I am Dexter, personal Pokedex for Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum from Pallet town."**

Unknown to Ash someone of great importance had heard the voice.

* * *

><p>Lance was sitting in the Pokemon centre, he had just arrived from the Pokemon league a few days ago. He sat down at the table and watched the front door. He had been told by Arceus that he was to look out for a trainer called Ash Ketchum. He had seen a number of trainers come in but none were the one he was looking for. Suddenly he spotted a raven hair trainer in a red cap, with a Pikachu and a Riolu on his shoulder. Too most trainers seeing a Riolu would be a big thing. However as Champion Lance had to travel across all regions, and had meet many Pokemon, including a few Riolu's. He was just about to take a sip of his tea when he heard the computer talk<p>

"**Hi I am Dexter, personal Pokedex for Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum from Pallet town."**

Lance spat his tea out and and looked towards the trainer at the desk. He got up and picked up a mystery package and made his way over to the young trainer.

"Excuse me young man is your name Ash Ketchum?"

Ash turned to look at the imposing spiky hair figure, he noticed that the man was dressed in a black suit with a red cape tied around his neck. Feeling safe in the centre Ash decided to answer the man

"Yes sir. I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet town."

Lance smiled "Its a pleasure to meet young man, I have been issued with a special mission to give you this egg. I was told that you would take great care of it. The Pokemon that will hatch from this egg is extremely rare and powerful. Will you accept the responsibility of looking after this egg, until it hatches and then raise the Pokemon inside to the best of your ability?"

Ash did not know who this person was, but again he heard the strange voice talk to him.

"T_ake it O chosen one, for the Pokemon that will hatch from it, will be extremely important to your future."_

Ash took the egg from the man in front of him. "As a Pokemon trainer I will take this egg and look after it, and raise the Pokemon inside to the best of my ability."

Lance smiled at the young trainer, even now he could feel the hidden power locked away inside of the boy in front of him. He thought to himself _"Yes you will be extremely important in the future Ash."_

Lance bowed then walked out of the centre, pleased that his mission was a success.

Ash looked at the egg and took it to the desk. "Excuse me nurse Joy I was wondering if you could place this egg in one of you incubators until I am ready to leave the city? I would guess you were the best person to ask to do this."

Nurse Joy took the egg from Ash. "Certainly young man, we will watch over it and keep it till you are ready to leave our fair city. Now is that all I can help you with. If so here is your room key, and hope you have a pleasant stay at our Pokemon Centre."

Ash took the keys and entered the elevator, he exited on the first floor and found his room. He entered it and threw is pack onto the bed, pleased that for a week at least he would have a proper bed. He noticed a small basket by the door, labelled laundry. Ash took off his clothes and placed them in the basket, he then jumped into the bathroom, for a nice relaxing shower.

**Half hour later**

Ash made his way down stairs taking a few things with him for his training. He had just remembered that he had to ring professor Oak and tell him about Tristan's treatment of his Squirtle. Finding a vacant video phone, Ash proceeded to dial the lab number. He only had to wait a few minutes for the Professor to answer.

"Hello this is the Pallet town, Pokemon lab, Oak speaking. How can I help you?"

Ash pressed a button on the system for video feed. He saw the professor face appear on screen.

"Hi Professor its Ash, just ringing to let you know that I have arrived at Pewter city."

"Oh its you Ash, well good to hear from you my boy. I am surprised you have just reached Pewter, Gary left their a few days ago. He managed to require his badge first time with the help of his Squirtle."

Ash bowed his head, "Sorry professor, but I have been busy training all my Pokemon, so far I have caught, a Riolu, Scyther, Pidgeotto, a Caterpie, that recently fully evolved into a Butterfree, a wild Growlithe and a squirtle that was abandoned by its trainer. Actually that's what I rang you about. Could you report Tristan to the Pokemon league as he abandoned his Squirtle in the forest after a battle. He did not even try to heal it."

"i am sorry to hear that my boy, Tristan came back here a few days ago complaining that some trainer had stolen his Pokemon. I am glad you rang as I was getting ready to give him a replacement, but not now though. You say you have been training. I noticed you mention a Riolu. I heard they were only found in the Sinnoh region, care to explain how you received it."

So Ash explained the story and all the events leading up to his meeting with the strange man and his egg. Oak was most surprised on the Pokemon he had required so far. Soon Ash decided to end the call and promised the professor he would ring after receiving his badge. The call had just ended when Ash heard nurse Joy voice over the tennoy.

"Would Ash Ketchum, please make his way over to the main desk."

Ash walked over to find a tray of his poke balls, on the desk. He clipped each one to his belt then released Pikachu and Rilou, so they could ride on his shoulder. The trio walked out of the centre and proceeded towards the training area. Ash found out that most city had a place, sectioned off from the rest of the city for training purposes. Ash made his way into the area, he looked around and saw it was deserted. Removing his poke balls from his belt. He proceeded to release each one of his Pokemon. Soon he had Pikachu, Riolu, Scyther, Squirtle, Pidgeotto and Butterfree. Ash removed the metal coat from his pocket and handed it to his Scyther. He watched as Scyther glowed white then began to transform, and evolve. Soon the light had died down and stood where Scyther was. There was a metallic red Ookemon, with huge metal Pinsirs and metal clawed feet. Ash grinned

"Welcome to the team Scizor."

The metallic red Pokemon, jumped up and down grinning. Ash then pointed Dexter at Scizor and checked his attacks.

"**Scizor attacks: Iron defence, Metal claw, Night slash, X scissors, Sword dance, Bullet punch and Agility.**

Ash decided to check all his Pokemon, to see if his training had paid off.

**Riolu attacks : Iron defence, Agility, Blaze kick, Force palm, Bullet punch, Substitute, Feint, Counter, Reversal, Foresight and Endure**

**Pikachu attacks : Quick attack, Agility, Double team, Thunder shock, Thunder bolt, Iron tail**

**Butterfree: Sleep powder, Poison powder, Gust, Whirlwind, Tackle, String shot, Pysbeam**

**Pidgeotto: Gust, Whirlwind, Tackle, Steel wing, Wing attack and Growl **

**Squirtle: Water gun, Rapid spin, Skull bash, Tackle, Scratch and Leer.**

Ash was pleased with the assortment of moves his Pokemon had. He ordered his Pidgeotto and Pikachu to work on their speed, he ordered Squirtle to work on his aim and power and Butterfree to work on its aim with Pysbeam. Ash took Riolu and Scizor, aside. He guessed that they would be his best chance against the gym as their levels and attacks could seriously cause some problems for the gym leader.

"Okay you two. I want you both to work on your Agility and Bullet punch attacks."

Both Scizor and Riolu nodded then began to spar. Ash watched from a distance and took notes on all his Pokemon. He listed their strengths and weaknesses. He had decided to send Squirtle and Butterfree back to the lab, and have the professor send over his Growlithe , as he realised he had no fire cover. Ash continued training until, the early evening. He had arranged for the staff at the Pokemon centre to sort him out a packed lunch, along with some Pokemon food. They were just about to leave when a trainer came up to Ash.

"Hey rookie, want a battle. Two Pokemon each, what you say."

Ash looked at the trainer, he noticed it was the same trainer who had beaten Tristan's Squirtle with his Charmeleon. "Your on!"

Ash moved to his side of the training field and waited for the trainers friend to introduce them.

"This is a Pokemon battle between Cody Rover from Pallet Town and Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. This is a 2 on 2 battle. No substitutes or time limits. Trainer call out your first Pokemon.

Cody threw his ball into the centre "go Victreebel!" A bell shaped Pokemon appeared on the field, it had teeth all around the top of its head, with a stem, coming out from the top.

Ash pulled Dexter from his pocket and scanned the Pokemon.

**Victreebel, the bell plant Pokemon : this Pokemon lures prey into its mouth using its sweet smelling leafs on its body. **

Ash, knew bug types were stronger against grass types so he decided on his newest evolve Pokemon

"Go Scizor, end this!"

Both Pokemon stared at each other. Until Ash launched the first attack. "Scizor start things off with **Sword dance**, then follow it up with** Iron defence.**"

Scizor put his claws onto its chest and began to spin, raising its attack, it then covered itself in a steel sheen as it boosted its defences with Iron defence.

Cody grinned. "Victreebel, use **Growth** then** Razor leaf**". Victreebel began to glow green then it fired off a group of leafs spinning towards Scizor

Ash, frowned. "Scizor use **Agility**, to dodge then counter with **X scissors**."

Scizor dodged, the **Razor leafs** then began to zigzag quickly towards Victreebel, his claws glowing green.

Cody was panicking now. "Victreebel try using **Poison Powder**, then **Stun spore!**"

Ash laughed, "You call me a rookie, don't you know steel types are immune to poison type moves. Scizor end this **X scissors** now!"

Scizor appeared in front of Victreebel and crossed its claws then smacked them against Victreebel, sending it flying with swirls in its eyes.

The refereeing the match gulped. "Victreebel is unable to battle, Scizor is the winner. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."

Cody gritted his teeth. He could not believe his most powerful grass type had just been beaten by one move. Not taking any chances, Cody decided to send out his starter.

"I choose you Charmeleon, lets burn that oversize bug with **Flame thrower.**"

Charmeleon, stood its ground and took a huge breath before spewing a a flame from its mouth right towards Scizor.

Ash growled. "Scizor counter with **Sword dance."** (technique used by Buggy Scyther in Jhoto Journey)

Scizor began to spin, raising its attack and extinguish the oxygen from the flame thrower due to the vacuum it was now creating through fast spinning.

Cody was lost for words, he had never come across a trainer with such a unique battle style. Not knowing what to do he shouted.

"Charmeleon, try **Fire spin.**"

Charmeleon changed its flame to spin towards Scizor, the flame was about to hit Scizor when he had stopped spinning, however Ash was not going to have any of that.

"Scizor dodge with **Agility**, then end this with **Night slash.**"

Scizor again moved in a zigzag pattern at a fast pace, its claws started to charge a dark aura. It arrived in front of Charmeleon and slashed him, with both claws. Its then backed up in front of Ash and waited for its next order, However there was not going to be a next order, as the Charmeleon, fell forward and fainted with swirls in its eyes.

The boy acting as referee shouted nervously."Charmeleon is unable to battle, the winner Scizor. This match goes to Ash of Pallet town."

Ash ran to his Scizor and jumped and wrapped his arms around its neck. Scizor smiled and started dancing around with its trainer hanging from its neck. Pikachu and Riolu just watched with a sweat drop look. Soon Ash let go and watched as Cody returned his Pokemon and walked towards him.

"Great battle, Ash. You have a unique battle style that I haven't come across, hope we meet again."

Ash shook Cody hands "Thanks Cody and good luck on your next gym battle."

Cody grinned "You too Ash, by the way the gym leader here uses a Geodude and an Onix to battle. With your steel type you should breeze past him. Well good luck."

Ash gathered up the rest of his Pokemon and shifted Riolu and Pikachu to his shoulder. He then parted way with Cody and made his way towards the Pokemon centre. Ash walked through the door and found Misty seating at one of the tables

"Hey Ash over here."

Ash made his way towards the waving female, and sat down opposite her. He was surprised to see her

"Misty what are you doing here? I thought you were getting your bike fixed in Viridian, and I was to meet you back there."

Misty looked sheepish at Ash "Well I got my bike fixed then meet a friend from my home town. She was driving so I decided to get a lift here and surprise you. Sorry if you were upset to see me."

Ash looked at Misty, he took a deep breath "Sorry Misty. I am not having a go, just happy to see you. A lot has happened since we departed a few days ago. For example." Ash opened a Poke ball revealing a metallic red bug Pokemon. "Misty meet Scizor, Scyther's evolved form."

Misty looked a little shocked when the Scizor offered his claw to her. Trusting Ash that nothing would happen, she shook its claw "Nice to meet you Scizor. So Ash have you got your badge yet?"

Ash shook his head "No I am planning to go there tomorrow with Scizor, and battle the gym leader. I managed to get some info on the Pokemon the gym leader uses. He has a Geodude and Onix, both rock types weak to steel attacks. My Scizor withBullet punch and Metal claw should be able to handle it. If not I have Riolu as back up to use."

They both carried on talking till the late evening. As Misty had not booked a room, Ash was happy to crash on the floor and allow her to have the bed. Both kids fell asleep after a exhausting day

**Next day**

Ash was up and dressed, ready, His poke ball clipped to his belt and his new cap gleaming from the holographic poke ball in the centre of it. Riolu and Pikachu were both on his shoulder. He and Misty made their way across from the centre to the gym. The gym was a huge building carved in the mountainside, Ash pushed open its huge stone doors.

"Who dares enters my gym."

Ash and Misty were rather scared by the deep booming voice. It was worse as the sound echoed off the walls, making it louder then it was already was. Standing up straight with confidence Ash replied

"I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and I challenge you to a gym battle for your badge."

"I accept your challenge Ash Ketchum, allow me to introduce myself. I am Brock and leader of this gym. The rules are two Pokemon each, no time limits, the challenger may substitute where the leader my not. Do you accept these terms?"

"I do." As soon as he had spoken the gym lights flooded the gym, revealing a rocky terrain battle field. Ash looked over to the other side and saw an older looking teen, with black spiky hair standing in his battle box.

Ash handed Pikachu over to Misty and walked towards his side of the field. Ash waited as an official gym referee stood in the centre

"This is an Official Pokemon league gym battle. Between Ash Ketchum and Brock from Pewter city. This is a 2 on 2 battle, only the challenger is allowed to substitute, there will be no time limit. When you are both ready reveal your first Pokemon.

"Geodude I choose you!"

"Scizor end this!"

Scizor appeared on the field standing opposite a rock shaped Pokemon with a face and arms, floating in the middle of the field.

Brock decided to get the ball rolling. "Geodude start things of with **Rock throw**, surround Scizor with boulders to stop him moving around on the battle field."

Geodude began to form boulders in front of him and started throwing them at Scizor.

"Scizor, send them back with **Iron defence**, then change things up with **Sword dance.**"

Scizor began to form a silver sheen over itself, and then began to spin, raising its attacks. As it was spinning the boulders around him were forced to swarm around him caught in his vacuum. Once he had finished charging his attack, he sent the boulder flying back at Geodude causing the rock Pokemon to try and dodge.

Ash saw this and decided to act upon it "Scizor **Agility** then **Bullet punch.**"

Scizor moved across the battle field and began to punch the rock Pokemon in its head. The claws were moving so fast that it was causing Geodude to go dizzy. Ash noticed this and decided to finish this.

"Scizor end this with **Metal claw!**"

Brock realising that he would in serious trouble tried to limit the damage. "Geodude use** Defence curl** now hurry."

Ash smirked "It won't do you any good. Scizor attack is fully charged thanks to **Sword dance**, and as metal claw is a physical steel attack, its damage is double."

Scizor claws glowed silver he smashed them against Geodude sending the rock face Pokemon flying against the gym wall. As soon as it crashed on the floor, is face had swirls for eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Scizor is the winner. Gym leader reveal your next Pokemon."

Brock grinned "You know Ash your battle style is impressive, way above those of your years, most challenges I face just attack, with out improving their Pokemon stats, but you do the opposite and prepares for all possibilities. I like that in a trainer. Now prepare yourself Onix lets go."

A huge rock snake Pokemon appeared on the battle field towering above Scizor. Ash realised that the size of Onix would be able to cover near enough the whole field with his attacks. This would also prevent Scizor from moving. Suddenly Scizor wings began to glow silver. Ash noticed this and took out Dexter.

"Scizor can now learn **Steel wing.**"

Ash smiled "Perfect, Scizor take to the air and use your **Agility** to dodge then hit it with** Steel wing**, then end it with **Metal claw.**"

Scizor floated to the air and waited for Onix to make his move.

"hmm interesting, Onix use **Rock throw** on the ground and send the boulders flying up towards him."

Onix let out a huge roar then smacked his huge tail into the field, causing several boulders to fly in the air towards Scizor.

"Scizor dodge, use **Bullet punch** to turn all those boulders to dust, then use **Sword dance** to send the dust caused straight into Onix face."

Scizor used **Bullet punch** then began to spin causing a make shift sandstorm. It used the momentum to redirect it at Onix.

Onix roared in pain as the dust entered it eyes blinding him. It started to thrash its tail around randomly over the battle field.

Seeing as Onix was now blind Ash decided to move in for the kill. "Scizor quickly **Steel wing** then end it** Metal** **claw**."

Scizor flew towards Onix with his wings glowing. It then used to them to send a slash across Onix head. Scizor then used Metal claw and watched as the huge rock Pokemon fell to the floor fainted.

The referee raised his flag. "Onix is unable to battle. The winner Scizor and winner of this battle the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet town."

Ash jumped up in the air pumping his fist. Scizor glided over to him and began to celebrate as well.

Broke walked over to Ash and held open a box with a badge inside. "Congratulation Ash, you are the first trainer to beat me with steel moves. Most of the time its grass or water, which can get really boring, but you as inspired me to train harder. I present you with the boulder badge as prove that you beat this gym."

Ash took the badge from the box and attached it to his badge case "Thank you Brock. This means a lot to me. Misty are you ready to go. I need to pick up an egg from the Pokemon centre."

At this Brock's ears perked up. "Excuse me Ash, did you say egg?"

Ash nodded then. "Yeah I was given it a few days ago. Its been with nurse Joy at the Pokemon centre, for a few days."

Brock looked at Ash. "Ash you mind if I come with you on your journey? I really wanted to be a Pokemon breeder. To be truthful today was my last battle, as my father is taking over. So will you allow me to come with you. I am most intrigued with your unusual battle style. Plus as a breeder I will able to provide a balance diet for all your Pokemon, plus the little one waiting to hatch."

Ash held out his hand "Welcome aboard Brock, this is Misty. She is also travelling with me. As she wants to be a water Pokemon elite trainer."

Misty held out her hands and blushed "Nice to meet you Brock, well should we go. As we have to travel through mount Moon, and that is no easy task."

The new trio made their way to the Pokemon centre not knowing what it had in store for them.

**A/N: Longest Chapter hope you enjoy it. Please review, feed back welcomed.**

Run down of the pokemon Ash as required

Pikachu

Rilou

Scizor (formally Scyther)

Butterfree (formally caterpie)

Pidgeotto

Growlithe

Squirtle

Egg (Shiny dritini)

For anyone who plays the games, this is for you. When i played the game i had an awsome team

Scizor: baton pass(egg move), sword dance, bullet punch, night slash(annoying ghost) Ability technician (raises weaker moves like bullet punch. Ev 252 atk 152 sp def 100 def


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if i did I would have Ash win everything, instead of losing all the time **

**Hall Of Origin**

Four legendary Pokemon waited in the throne room of the creator Arceus. One was a huge Pokemon covered in silver feathers with a purple under belly. Its huge arms extended on either side, covering the entire width of the room. The other three were bird types, one covered in red and orange flames, one looking almost like electricity and the other was covered in ice coloured feather with a huge tail.

Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno waited for their creator to make an appearance. They decided to talk amongst themselves.

**Lugia**: So does anyone know why Arceus as summoned as four, outside the normal legendary meeting?

**Moltres**: Not a clue, but I am not bothered. It gets boring sitting around on an island all day. Only time I get a break is to watch the indigo League battle challenge.

**Zapdos**: You shouldn't complain at least you have a reason for existing. I spend most my time in the power plant or on thunder island

**Articuno**: You two think you have problem? I have to rescue stupid humans who feel they're invincible to the elements. I must have rescued at least 50 over the last year. Now I have a crazy stalker running after me with a camera trying to get a picture of me.

**Lugia**: Well I hope he gets here soon; it's mighty boring just standing here.

Just as the four carried on talking a bright light illuminated the room. The four legends covered their eyes from the brightness. Once the light had died down, the four legends looked on the splendour of their creator. All four bowed to the divine entity in front of them.

**Arceus**: Rise my children, and welcome to the hall of origins. I have called you four here to request that you help me set a test for my chosen one. I recently went to the Orange Islands to small isle known as Shamouti island. I have just modified the humans' memories to make them celebrate a festival. It is an event that involves a legendary chosen one. I have planted a shrine on the island with a fake prophecy to test my chosen one. Your job is to act out this prophecy so that I can test him. The prophecy is as follows:

_Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea._

As you can see the three titans will be you three. You will have to act by fighting each other, and causing enough destruction so that Lugia will have a good reason to quell your fighting. He along with my chosen one will attempt to stop you three. Of course you will have to battle him and Lugia to make it look good. I have prepared three treasures; each one you will guard and take with you to your island. You will find a shrine on each of your islands. Place the sphere in your respective shrines, so that when the time comes my chosen one will have to retrieve them, and take them to the fake shrine on Shamouti island, where the fake prophecy is written. I have left a talking Slowking to guard it. Now this event will not take place till he turns a fourteen year old. By the time he will be travelling the orange island, competing in the orange league. To help make the illusion more believable I have used a human to act as a Pokemon collector, who wants to capture you three so that the prophecy will activate causing my chosen one to get involved.

**Lugia**: So basically you want as to cause mayhem around the orange islands as a mock battle, all so that your chosen one can be tested. Did I understand that right?

**Arceus**: Yes you did my son. This test is important to my chosen future, not to mention all our futures, but now is not the time to discuss that. Will you four except this task to aid me in testing my chosen one?

**Moltres**: Just who is this chosen one Lord Arceus?

**Arceus**: His name is Ash Ketchum, and right as we speak he is on his way towards his 2nd gym battle. You will get to meet him first my daughter as he will be entering the indigo league and he will win it. Reminds me, how are all your children doing?

**Articuno**: My son is doing very well. He is learning fast, but still too young to take on my responsibilities.

**Moltres**: My daughter is also in the same boat. She is doing well, but needs help to reach her full potential.

**Zapdos**: My son is a nightmare! He will not listen to me and keeps causing random thunderstorms all over Kanto.

**Arceus**: Lugia how is your child doing?

**Lugia**: He is doing fine thank you Lord Areceus. May I ask why you are so interested in all our off springs? It is no secret that you have provided all the legends with mates to breed. Something you have never done before.

**Arceus**: You were allowed to breed so that your off-spring will eventually join my chosen one. He will have one of each legendary, to help him on his journey.

**Lugia**: I figured as much. Tell me Lord Arceus is this human worthy of our great power and off-spring?

**Arceus**: He is my chosen one, and as the purest heart of all humans. I created him that way. He will be important in the future of the entire world.

**Lugia**: Very well, if you deem him worthy then who am I to judge. When and How would you like my son to meet this chosen one?

**Arceus**: When the time is right I will send you word, his first legendary as already been chosen, our dear little friend Mew will be his first. Now please return to your respective regions and do not tell what you have heard to any of the other legends you my come across. All will be revealed in our next annual meeting. Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos your three spheres are located at the entrance, pick them up on your way out.

The four legendary bowed to their creator and left the hollow halls of the throne room, determined to follow out their father's wishes.

**Arceus**: Mew Come here please?

**Mew**: You called Daddy.

**Arceus**: Yes my child, you have been selected to be my chosen first legendary, make your away to Kanto, I will create another of you to guard the tree of beginning.

**Mew**: Okay daddy you can count on me.

**Arceus**: good luck my child.

Arceus walked back to his throne and sat upon it. Floating in the air in front of him was a sample of Mew DNA,

" Nw to get this to leader of team rocket. I am sorry for this chosen one, i really am, but you need to be tested. Having you demonstrate a pure heart against a Pokemon of human creation, will silence the doubters in my ranks."

Arceus vanished in a blinding light with the DNA of Mew set on putting his first real test into action.

**Team Galactic H.Q**

"Well, have you worked out what the tablet says?"

The scientist stood there shaking, with fear. He had heard what happened to the last scientist who had failed to decipher the text on this table. His remains were still being eaten by the pack of Mightyhena's kept in the H.Q for that exact purpose.

"Forgive me sir, I have managed to translate some of the text, It describes the great entity Arceus and his brother Zenith, a great battle long ago, I am working on the rest as fast as I can."

The leader of Team galactic grinned "Interesting. I knew about Arceus, but never knew it had a brother, I wonder why he was never mentioned in the archives I have on all the legendary of the Sinnoh region. Could he be just as powerful? This needs more investigating. Good work Marcus, carry on with the deciphering."

"Yes Lord Cyrus."

Cyrus walked out of the lab into his office. He sat behind his desk and turned to several screens

"Saturn, Mars, Jupiter report. How goes the hunt for spear Pillar?"

The three screens came to life showing three figures two females and one male. The one called Jupiter spoke first "Sir our teams are running all over Sinnoh, trying to discover the entrance to spear pillar, so far we have no real leads."

Cyrus gritted his teeth "This is very disappointing Jupiter, as my second in command I expected much more from you. Next time I call you better have some better news, now go."

Jupiter saluted before his screen went blank. Cyrus turned to the other two screens "You two, how goes the hunt for the legendary lake Pokemon, I hope you have better news then Jupiter report."

One of the girls on screen gulped "Well, we have narrowed down the three lakes, we have sent teams to investigate them so far no word from them, Saturn is investigating one of the lakes, so far she has failed to report anything."

"Hey!" spoke the other female on screen "We have been busy. We have managed to require a number of rare Pokemon, but still no sighting on Azelf sir."

Cyrus massaged his temple "Well look harder, next time I contact you, I hope to hear some good news."

The two females saluted before their screens went blank. Cyrus leaned back in his chair, staring at a huge box on his desk. He opened it to reveal two golden shaped artefacts

"Soon, this world will cease to exist, then I will create a new world with me as its master."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 6. I know its shorter but I wanted you to have a small peek of the future of this story. Who thought I would have Arceus plan the whole prophecy thing as a test for Ash.**

**Pokemon game team builder ideas. Feel free to use these if you want.**

Registeel (makes a great tank, but can be used as a sweeper if you set up correctly)

Move set : Amnesia, curse, rest, iron head, 252ev in sp def, 152 in hp and 100 in def

Trust me the amount of people I have swept with this set is scary.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything connected to it

**Pewter City**

Ash. Misty and Brock made there way to the Pokemon centre. They had just reached it when they saw a huge explosion, the shock wave of the blast forced Ash and co to fall down. Ash slowly sat up and watched three figures, coming out of the centre, in gas masks. One of them had a huge sack over their back, the other was carry something, that was covered in a cloth. Ash knew what it was though.

Ash growled as he reached for one of his balls on his belt. he then enlarged it, before throwing it."Scizor battle ready!"

Scizor emerged from his poke ball, looking around, he soon spotted Ash and waited on his trainer to give him orders. He didn't have to wait long

Ash pointed to the now three figures running down the street."Scizor use** Agility** to catch up to those three, then use** D****ouble team**, to surround them."

Scizor smirked before gliding to the three retreating figures. With his added speed he was able to cut them off. Scizor then proceeded to make copies of himself, circling the three. Figures.

James looked to his partner, worried. "What do we do Jessie? we are surrounded by somebody's Scizor, there no way past."

The other masked figure turned to her partner, "Be quiet James, it's just one Scizor using double team. Ekans teach this bug a lesson."

The smaller figure of the three was jumping up and down in a temper "Are you crazy, Jessie poison type vs a steel type, have you no brain."

Jessir looked down at Meowth causing the small cat Pokemon to cover its face with its paws."Be quiet Meowth, Ekans use** Poison sting**.

The small snake Pokemon, leaned its head back and spat out a barrage of poison stings. By this time Ash had reached his Scizor, and recognising the snake Pokemon, he was not best amused. "Team rocket what you think you're doing with that sack of poke balls and my egg?"

Jessie and James removed their mask, "Look James its the twerp from Viridian, this must be his Scizor."

Ash rolled his eyes "Wow you're quick, Scizor teach this lot a lesson, **M****etal Claw**.

James held up his hands in surrender "Now lets not be too hasty here, there's no need for hostilities."

Jessie stared at James in shock, she gritted her teeth "James who side are you on? we are team rocket, we don't back down to some nosey brat."

James shook his head "Look Jessie, we can't win, we have two poison types, and he has a fully evolved steel bug type, lets cut our losses and surrender, I for one do not want to feel the power of that metal claw. Here twerp take them, just call off your Scizor."

Jessie, stood there open mouthed, she wasn't the only one Ash was shocked as well. Meowth just shook its head

Jessie screamed. "Traitor! Ekans** Bite** attack now!"

The snake Pokemon, extended its fang, and jumped towards Scizor.

Ash just could not believe the stupidity of this woman. "Scizor use **I****ron defence** then use **Metal claw.**"

Scizor waited. Soon as Ekans attempted to bite him, he covered himself in a steel sheen, he watched amused as Ekans fangs were broken off. The snake hissed in pain. Scizor raised its claws and punched the snake away from himself. His claws then started to glow orange, and a small energy sphere began to form between both claws.

Ash reached for Dexter and gasped when he heard his trusted Pokedex say **"Hyper beam, this attack. Normally has devastating effects."**

Ash Grinned "Scizor use **Hyper beam!**"

Scizor smirked then allowed the energy to build up until a huge energy beam shot from his claws towards team rocket.

Jessie and James held on to each other, dropping their loads and waited for the blast to send them flying. They did not have to wait long as they were hit and launched into the air. The trio said together

"Team rocket is blasting off again."

Ash walked up to the covered item and looked underneath it. Ash did a quick check on his egg to make sure it was okay. He then turned and saw his Scizor had picked up the sack and was holding it. Ash picked up the egg and made his way along with Scizor back to the Pokemon centre. He had left Riolu and Pikachu with Misty and Brock at the centre, so they could help if needed. Ash Saw Misty and Brock waiting with a worried nurse Joy. He took the sack from Scizor and handed it over to nurse Joy.

"Here nurse Joy, I am guessing you have some worried trainer wondering where their poke balls are?"

Nurse Joy burst into tears and gathered Ash into a hug "Thank you young man, for rescuing all these Pokemon."

Ash felt rather uncomfortable being hugged by Nurse Joy. Misty was giggling, where Brock had is jaw hanging down, he quickly pulled out a note book and began to jot down notes to try get nurse Joy to do that to him.

Soon nurse Joy pulled herself together, and let Ash go. She took the sack and walked back into the Pokemon centre. The trio decided to rest for the day and to help nurse Joy get the centre back in some working order.

**Mean while In Viridian Forest**

Cynthia looked around, She had released her Gible for some exercise when it had run off towards the forest. She had followed to a clearing when she noticed Gible was sniffing something a few feet away. Cynthia ran up to what Gible was sniffing and gasped. Their on the ground was a injured Lucario. It was clear from the cuts and bruises that it was hurt. Cynthia was about to help it when she heard a cold voice

"Back away from that Pokemon little girl. And run along back to the city."

Cynthia turned to see a weird dressed man with a golfer cap and a black jump suit with a huge red R in the middle of its chest. He had a rather large Golbat circling above his head.

Cynthia stood in front of the injured Lucario. "I don't care who you are, you will not take Lucario, Gible ready for battle."

The little ground shark Pokemon, stood in front of her trainer ready for battle.

The man grinned "So be little girl Golbat use **S****upersonic!**"

The huge bat opened its move and made a huge screeching sound, with thin hoops of energy emitting from its mouth.

Cynthia. Gasped she knew it that attacked hit then it would confuse her Gible, she did the only thing she could think of "Gible use **D****ig** hurry!"

The little shark Pokemon burrowed under the ground just in time to avoid the attack.

The man gritted his teeth "Golbat fly low and get ready to use** S****teel wing** when it appears.

Cynthia smiled "Bad, idea you see why Golbat was in the air, my Gible could not attack, but now. Gible come on out and use **D****ragon rage**!"

Gible shot out of the ground behind the huge bat and delivered a powerful green flame hitting it dead centre.

Golbat winced in pain, from the powerful dragon move.

Seeing Golbat weakend Cynthia decided to finish this battle quickly "Gible use **D****ragon pulse**"

Gible opened its jaws wide, before launching a purple energy sphere at Golbat. The attack hit dead on and caused the bat to fall to the ground fainted.

The man was furious, "Golbat return, just you wait little girl, we will be back, you haven't seen the last of team rocket". The man vanished into the forest leaving Cynthia and Gible to tend to the injured Lucario.

Cynthia knelt down by it side and removed a poke ball "Forgive me Lucario, but its the only way." Cynthia tapped the ball on its head and watched it get sucked into the poke ball. Cynthia watched as it shook a few time then went still. She walked over and picked it up

"Quickly Gible we have to go to the Pokemon centre now."

With Gible back in her poke ball, Cynthia ran at full speed towards the Pokemon centre in Viridian

"Please hold on Lucario",

**A/N: There ends Chapter 7. A big thank you to reviewer lightningblade49 who gave me the idea of allowing the lost Lucario to become Cynthia Pokemon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything connected to it**

**A/N: Italic Pokemon speech  
><strong>

**Route 6**

Ash growled as he found himself in a heated battle."Growlithe use **Ember** end this!"

An orange and black puppy, opened its mouth, and let loose a number of tongues of fire, that was heading towards a small purple rat.

The boy Ash was battling quickly countered."Rattata dodge, then use **Bite!"**

The small little rat dodge the fire and ran towards the puppy with its teeth bared.

Ash grinned. the trainer had fallen for his trap."Growlithe wait to the last minute then use **Fire spin** on yourself!"

Growlithe waited to the last minute, it saw Rattata's teeth ready to bite. Growlithe raised its head and fired up a flame. Which began to swirl around himself, burning Rattata's badly.

The fire died down and Growlithe was glowing orange, it looked at the Rattata laying on the floor with swirls in its eyes.

The trainer was gob smacked "But how? You had Growlithe use** Fire spin** on itself, yet he took no damaged how is that possible?

Ash bent down getting a tongue licking from Growlithe when he looked up and answered the boys question.

"My Growlithe has the ability flash fire, any fire move that hits him increase his power, so when I used **Fire spin** on him, he powered up without taking damage.

The trainer was surprised "Wow, I never thought of that, you're a great trainer Ash, I hope we can battle again sometime."

Ash brushed the back of his neck surprised at the praise he was recieving. "Cheers I hope we meet again." Ash was about to say more when he heard a voice shout

"Ash dinner up."

Ash walked back with Growlithe at his heels, with Pikachu and Riolu on his shoulder. He had just got to the clearing as Brock was dishing up. Ash turned around and saw it was just him and Brock

"Hey Brock where's Misty?"

Brock looked around confused, he looked at Ash "I thought she was with you? Watching your battle, by the way how did it go?"

Ash grinned and stroked each of his Pokemon, Riolu curled up under a tree and Growlithe jumped into Ash lap nuzzling him affectionately, Pikachu just rubbed his cheeks to Ash's.

"It was good, thanks. I won using Growlithe ability flash fire. The trainers Rattata attempted using bite, so I had Growlithe use fire spin on itself, so flash fire would activate. Plus Growlithe timed it just right so the Rattata got caught in the fire vortex."

Brock was impressed. "Wow using a Pokemon's ability to help it win its battle, not to mention knowing that the attack would not effect it as flash fire would activate. Very advanced stuff Ash, like I said at the gym, you are using strategies, and knowledge, why past your years as a Pokemon trainer."

Ash smiled to Brock eating his stew and feeding Pokemon food to all his Pokemon "Well I wasn't exactly clueless, living in a town with the famous professor Oaks. You pick up a few things. When I was younger me and Gary use to help take care of some of the Pokemon at the lab. We learnt all about abilities, weaknesses and types."

Brock scratched his chin "I guess that makes sense, you and Gary both used strategy against me, you too will go far if you keep doing what you are doing."

Ash took Dexter out of his bag and checked what other moves Growlithe could learn, he was about to scan Growlithe when Brock spoke up "Hey Ash are you planning to evolve Growlithe? The reason i asked was because you will need a fire stone for it."

Ash shook his head "No not yet. I want him to learn some of his speed attacks, which he can only learn in his pre-evolved form. Once we have mastered all the attacks I need, then I will offer him the chance to evolve."

The boy continued to talk with each other when the heard a familiar female voice "Hey guys, what's up?"

Both Brock and Ash looked up "Hey Misty, where did you go? You have been gone a good two hours."

Misty put her hands up to her hair and ringed her hair out. "I found a nice little pond a quarter mile away. Saw some really cool water Pokemon, except I didn't have any balls"

Ash eyes opened "Water Pokemon cool, Guys watch Riolu and Growlithe. I am taking Pikachu to catch some."

Before Brock and Misty could say something Ash had sprinted off towards the small pond with Pikachu hot on his heels.

* * *

><p><strong>Small Pond area<strong>

Ash and Pikachu arrived at the small lake and saw a number of different Pokemon swimming. He pulled out a rod he had bought in Pewter city and baited it with some Pokemon food. He then casted his rod out into the lake.

* * *

><p><strong>Mean while close to the lake<strong>

Mew: _Now where is that boy? I tracked Daddy signature to around here, but can't see him. Wait what's that?_

Mew decided to go invisible and floated through the hedge and saw the boy she had been looking for.

Mew: _There's Daddy chosen one, now to make him aware of my presence, I know he wants to catch Pokemon, with a rod, I will let him catch a Pokemon with a rod me hehehe._

Mew dived into the water and swam to the lure at the end of the rod. She used her little hand to tug the line. Mew giggled to herself.

Mew: _Daddy chosen one will be so surprised when he finds out he's caught me_.

* * *

><p><strong>Mean while with our hero<strong>

Ash felt the tug on his line, he pulled the rod and was shocked to see a little pink feline spinning from the lure. Ash was so shocked he took out and pointed his Pokedex at the little pink Pokemon

"**Mew: Mew can learn any move and is considered by the world to be a legendary Pokemon. Not much data available as this Pokemon is hardly ever seen."**

Ash was speechless he was faced with a legendary and it was hanging on the end of his line smiling and blinking. Ash was sure he could hear a small voice in his head speaking to him.

"C_ongratulation Ash you caught me. Actually my daddy sent me. He has taken great interest in you and wants me to join you on your journey. You should be honoured my Daddy as made you his chosen one. I will not be the only legendary you meet or catch on your journey. Now can you please throw a ball at me so I can be caught."_

Ash removed a ball from his belt and threw it. "Okay but after, you and me are going to have a talk. Poke ball go."

The ball hit Mew on the head _"Ouch that hurt meany." _Mew was then sucked into the ball, it shook for a few seconds then dinged to show the capture had been success. Ash Made his way towards the ball when it was engulfed by a light. Ash shielded his eye until the light had died down. Some how the ball had turned pink. Ash picked it up then threw it up in the air releasing Mew

_"Wee that was fun, so now I have been caught your my daddy, and has a gift I am going to allow you to be able to talk to all Pokemon. Now daddy I have flown a long way all the way from Sinnoh and need a hug and some food."_

Mew floated over to Ash and curled up in one of his arms. She yawned the let out sigh before saying _"Night daddy."_

Ash was speechless, he held on to Mew while looking down at Pikachu "Well buddy I suppose you can't tell me about all this chosen stuff, and why Mew calls me daddy."

Pikachu looked at Ash with a confused look _"Sorry boss, no idea, but I wouldn't use her in battle. You might attract some unwanted attention. Now how are you going to explain this to Brock and Misty, oh by the way expect some more of that daddy stuff as I know Squirtle, Riolu and Growlithe call you daddy. Now you can understand us expect it some more."_

Ash shook his head and cradled Mew while he sat down with Pikachu, they both sat there silently wondering what else their journey had install for them.

**A/N: Ash as finally caught his first legendary. Expect Mew attitude to be like a little pampered princess. She won't be battling till the league. Review welcome as always. Any request for Pokemon to catch leave them in review. I have already decided on Ash catching two Eevees.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything related. The only think i own is my made up Character Pokemon Zenith**

Ash and Pikachu made their way back to Brock and Misty. While at the pond Ash was able to catch a shiny magikarp and a very rare Pokemon, feebass and a common Poliwag.

"Hey guys your never guess what I caught?".

Brock and Misty turned to Ash, Misty was the one to speak first "Hey Ash, what did you catch? Hang on, what's that in your arms?"

Ash looked rather sheepish. "Well, I was fishing and this little pink Pokemon, tugged my line. When I reeled my rod in she was spinning off the end of it giggling".

Misty moved closer so she could get a better look. When she saw it she gasped "Ash do you know what she is that's Mew, how on earth did you catch her? Their no way you could have caught her unless you had a special ball."

Ash grinned "Would you believe that she allowed me to catch her. She said she wanted to come with us on our Journey. Who am I to refuse a legendary."

Misty put her hand to her head then began to pace back and fourth, by this time Brock had also joined her. "Ash you feeling okay? Pokemon can't talk to us unless their psychic then they use telepathy."

Mew heard this and opened her eyes and floated up in front of Brock and Misty.

"I_f daddy says he can speak to Pokemon, then he can. When he caught me I gave him the gift to communicate with all Pokemon. Now daddy I have had my nap and now I am hungry, oh instead of calling me Mew call me daughter or little princess. After all I am the daughter of the creator of Pokemon."_

Misty and Brock fell on their backsides surprised at what they had heard in their heads. They had no idea what to do so they just carried on cleaning up the dinner site.

Ash dived into his rucksack and bought out some Pokemon food "Here princess try this, it may be average Pokemon food, but when we get to Cerulean then I will get you some special psychic Pokemon food.

Mew took a bite of the food _"Not bad I suppose, it will have to do."_

Ash was busy feeding Mew that he failed to notice two other Pokemon bounding towards him. However that all changed when he heard

"D_addy your back, where did you go with uncle Pikachu?"_

Ash looked down at Pikachu and laughed "Uncle hey, bet that makes you feel old hey Pikachu."

Pikachu glared back at Ash_ "Look who's talking daddy, no doubt when Dratini hatches you will be a father of five."_

Ash was shocked "Dratini is that what will hatch from my egg?" Ash dived into his pack and removed the incubator container and looked at the egg. He noticed it had started to glow gold.

Pikachu rolled on the floor laughing_ "Whoops, make that five now, Dratini ready to hatch."_

Ash removed the egg from the container and placed it on the grass in front of him, he noticed it glowed white then began to change shape to a small snake shape. When the light had died down, there in front of Ash was a small purple white belly serpent type Pokemon(shiny), with fluffy wings for ears. Ash pulled Dexter from his pocket and pointed it at Dratini.

"**Dratini: Its is known as the mirage Pokemon because so few have ever seen it. All people had found was its shed skin.**

**Dratini attacks:Dragon dance, Extreme speed, Dragon breath, Dragon rush, Thunder wave, Twister and Slam.**

The tiny dragon Pokemon looked towards Ash _"Hello are you my daddy?"_

Ash groaned and watched Pikachu roll around some more laughing. Ash sighed then nodded to the little dragon.

"Yes Dratini I am your daddy and will look after you from now on." Ash lowered his arm and watched Dratini sliver towards it. She began to coil her body around his arm, raising until she got face t_o_ face with her trainer. She nuzzled her head to his cheeks.

"D_addy I am hungry."_

Ash turned to Brock who had watched the whole exchange with fascination. "Brock do you have that Pokemon baby milk? You know the one we bought in Pewter City?"

Brock snapped out of his trance and quickly walked to his pack, he bought it out and added some crash berry to it. He then shook the bottle up and handed it to Ash.

Ash had his hands full and had to place Mew down to much of her annoyance. Ash uncoiled Dratini from his arm then cradled her and began to feed her the bottle. He watched Dratini sucked on the bottle with her eyes close, pleased that she was being looked after.

Ash looked up to Brock, "How long you think I will have to feed her like this? You know from a bottle."

Brock scratched his chin, "Shouldn't be no more then a few weeks, then she will be able to feed her solids. However you might have to buy some specialised dragon Pokemon food. As their a rare type and not much is known about their habits.

Misty walked up to Ash and picked up Mew "Oh you're so cute." Mew didn't look happy and her eyes glowed blue, she then lifted Misty into the trees, Mew glared at her. She then planted a message in Misty head_ "Only daddy is allowed to hold me, understand."_

Misty gulped and nodded. She then felt herself raise up and float back down to the ground. Mew floated back towards Ash and sat on his free shoulder, as Riolu was on the other.

Riolu looked over "S_o Mew as Ash is your daddy too, is it okay if I call you sister, and you Growlithe brother._

Mew giggled _"That's cool with me brother"_

"_As me brother" growled Growlithe._

Pikachu shook is head _"Great baby sitting duty, why did I choose to evolve from a Pichu?"_

Ash laughed "Lighten up Pikachu, we are only on route six. we have got a long way to go and no doubt will pick up some more infant Pokemon."

Pikachu gritted his teeth _"Not helping boss."_

Ash turned his head to Mew "okay princess spill, what's with all the chosen stuff, and who was your daddy before me?"

Mew looked at her trainer "W_ell daddy, is known as Arceus, he is the god of all Pokemon, he is also responsible for your species. I don't know what his plan is, but I know he has chosen you as his chosen one, my guess is you will play a huge part in the future of our world, and that Arceus is preparing you for what to come. Now as other legends go. Arceus as created mates for all the legends so they could breed. Their children are for you, to raise so they may help you along your journey. I was to be your first as I am native to this region. As you visit the other regions you will encounter their legendary Pokemon. Be advised they will look like their parents but will have the attitude of a kid._

Dratini looked up after her bottle _"Daddy I am tired, can I take a nap?"_

Ash smiled down at his new dragon Pokemon and took out a spare ball "In you go Dratini and have a good rest."

Dratini yawned _"Night daddy." _Dratini was sucked into the ball and immediately dinged to show capture.

Once the camp-site was all packed up the three trainers made their way to the entrance of Mount Moon. Ash was itching to get to the gym, Riolu and Pikachu could feel is emotional state, and also got excited about winning their next gym battle. Seeing as Misty was from Cerulean he decided to see if he could squeeze any info out of her.

"Misty as your from Cerulean, do you know what Pokemon the gym leader uses?"

Misty tensed up at the word gym, she knew Ash would ask her eventually, however she still didn't feel comfortable talking about her past with her sisters and her connection to the gym. Deciding answer his question would avoid the potent topics

"I here he/she uses water types, so you should be fine with Pikachu, also if you get into real trouble you could try Dratini. I wouldn't recommend Growlithe for obvious reason, but Riolu might be helpful. Also you have your secret weapon you could use..."

Ash decided to cut her off "Misty Princess won't be used in gym battles, I will train her between gyms with the rest of my Pokemon, but she won't be battling till the Indigo league."

Brock walked besides them nodding his head "Good decision Ash, element of surprise at the league will be very helpful, plus you not using her at gyms will mean us being able to keep a low profile, specially from team rocket."

A/N: Next chapter Mount moon, and appearance of our three favourite failures. Hope you enjoyed reading and please review. Note all chapter will be re-edited once my beta gets around to doing it. He is busy with exam, at present but as agreed to work on the chapter asap.

Summery of Ash team

Pikachu (male)

Riolu (male)

Growlithe (male)

Dratini (Shiny) (female)

Mew (female)

Feebass (female)

**Pokemon at Lab**

Shiny magikarp (male)

poliwag (male)

Scizor (male)

Pidegeotto (female)

Butterfree (male)

Squirtle (male)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only my made up Pokemon Known as Zenith**

**Mount Moon**

Ash, Misty and Brock had been travelling through the mountain for hours, Lucky for them Brock had caught a Zubat, and they were using its ultra sonic hearing to find their way out of the maze of different caves, Ash had Riolu on his right shoulder and Pikachu on his left shoulder, both were bored and wanted to stop for something to eat.

"_Daddy I am hungry." _Ash looked at Riolu and grinned "Okay Riolu. Brock any chance of a break? The Pokemon are all hungry. Plus Dratini need her feed."

Brock looked back at Ash "Guess your right, Zubat keep watch were going to have a little break."

Brock dug into his bag, he bought out Dratini bottle and prepared it. Once it was ready Brock handed it to Ash. Brock then dug out some sandwiches he had prepared earlier, as he knew it would be impossible to cook in the cave, he then pulled out his Pokemon and placed bowls of Pokemon food for them.

Misty did likewise for her Pokemon.

Ash did the same, however he couldn't keep his Feebass out too long as she needed water, Once Feebass was fed, ash pulled out all his other poke balls. "Growlithe, Princess, Dratini. Come on out."

Three poke balls opened and Ash Pokemon made their way to him. Dratini was a bit scared of the dark, but soon settled down in Ash arm, she was happily sucking on her bottle. Pikachu and Riolu shared a bowl. As Growlithe was getting bigger, he had his own bowl, the same was for princess, however she was not amused that she was no longer considered the cutest Pokemon in the team any more. Mew could not wait for Dratini to finish being bottled fed, cause as soon as she was feed then she would go straight back into her poke ball leaving her Daddy open, for him to spend some quality time with his little princess.

Once Dratini was feed Ash placed her back in her ball. As soon as he had placed her ball back on his belt Mew floated over to Ash open arms and snuggled into his chest.

"What's wrong Princess? Its like you don't think you will ever see me again." He scratched her gently behind the ear and listened to her cute purr.

"_I'm sorry daddy, it just I get very jealous, as I have always been treated as number one, plus I am no longer the cutest Pokemon in the group."_

Ash lifted Mew up to his face then smiled "Princess listen to me, no one is more special then you, I mean you're a legendary and you chose me to train you, and I promise from now on I will try and spend some one on one time with you and all my Pokemon."

Mew smiled then snuggled into Ash coat and fell sleep on his chest.

Pikachu was laid down, however his ear were up and moving around like a radar dish, Suddenly he shot up and heard a loud roar, coming towards them. A huge Onix with an electric collar burst through one of the walls close to Brock and Misty, however this was no ordinary Onix but a shiny Onix. Ash could see it was in pain. All of sudden several figures in black jumpsuits appeared where the hole was. They looked over to Ash and saw Mew cuddled with him. One of the group stepped forward

"Hand over Mew now little boy, or prepare to get beaten to a pulp."

Mew woke up and heard what the guy had said, she floated in front of Ash with her eyes narrowed

"N_obody, and I mean nobody threatens my daddy. Daddy this battle is mine."_

Ash stood up with Mew floating in front of him. He smirked at the guy in the black jumpsuit "I wouldn't if I was you, she really upset at you guys."

The guy pulled his arm up to his face and spoke into a mini microphone "Onix crush them."

The huge rock Pokemon, roared as the collar glowed. Onix moved towards Ash and Mew with it huge tail, ready to crush them.

"Princess end this use **Hydro pump.**"

Mew smiled then began to spin very fast a spiral of water appeared between her little paws. She then forced the water towards the crashing tail of Onix.

The **hydro pump** hit its mark, and the Onix fell in one hit. Unknown to Ash one of the group was recording and sending the live feed back to team rocket H.Q.

**Team Rocket H.Q.**

Giovanni sat at his desk, stroking his Persian fur , he stared at the screen in front of him, what was suppose to be simple dig for moon stone, was turning out to be more rewarding then he could ever imagine. He could not draw his eyes from the young trainer, he was surprised by the two Pokemon he had with him a Riolu and the legendary Mew. What was shocking was Mew was listening to this kid, no rookie trainer should be able to master a legendary. He watched the powerful **Hydro pump** take down one of his slave Onix's, and smirked

"Oh yes this is most interesting, attention all agents capture Mew at any cost."

**Mount Moon**

Suddenly Ash saw several poke ball thrown, He watched as several Zubat were summoned, and several Goldbats, however that wasn't the worrying think several Houndooms appeared.

Princess use** Psychic** on all those annoying bats. Growlithe protect your sister from those Houndooms."

Mew eyes glowed blue, all the flying bat Pokemon were surrounded by a blue aura and found they could not move. Mew then flung her arms straight down slamming them all to the floor.

One of the team rocket grunts shouted "Houndooms all use **Shadow ball** now."

All the Houndooms opened their mouths and formed a orb of black energy in their mouths, they all fired at the same time.

"Growlithe use** Fire spin** to create a wall between those **Shadow balls** and your sister. Riolu use **Agility** then** Force palm** on them."

Growlithe opened his jaws and spewed out a huge spinning vortex of fire, the vortex blocked the shadow balls, however Riolu had already made it past the front line. Riolu and used its speed from **Agility** to hit all the dark types with a powerful **Force palm**. Once Ash saw all of them had been hit he decided to try a combo attack.

"Pikachu aim a **Thunderbolt** in the middle of Growlithe vortex, then Growlithe send it right back at all of them."

Pikachu leapt from his trainer shoulder, and charged a huge bolt of electricity from its body, which collided with the **Fire spin**, fusing the two attacks to create a power electric fire tornado.

Growlithe focused all its energy into maintaining it, then sent it flying at the group of team rocket.

Ash watched as the attack caused a huge explosion, once the smoke had cleared all the rocket Pokemon were fainted. The grunts were also pushed back, many of them began to recall their fainted Pokemon. One of the more senior team members shouted

"Retreat, full back!"

Ash noticed they had left the fainted Onix, with the collar still around his neck. Ash looked over to Pikachu.

"Pikachu use **Iron tail** on that collar."

Pikachu, forced its tail to glow in a steel sheen then somersaulted its tail straight on the collar causing it to break and shatter. Ash removed a poke ball from his belt and tapped the ball to the Pokemon head. He watched as Onix was sucked in. The ball didn't even struggle, then vanished in an electrical white light.

"At least Professor oak will be able to treat you now."

Ash Pokemon raced up to him and started to hug and nuzzle their trainer. Ash laughed and smiled at all his Pokemon, his face then grew serious when he saw Brock and Misty had fainted. Ash sighed then looked to Mew

"Princess use **Water gun** on them will you please."

Mew giggled _"Of course Daddy, anything for you."_

The little pink Pokemon focused her power and formed to shots of water from her arms each one hitting Misty and Brock at the same time.

Both teens suddenly woke up, drenched from Mew little wake up call. Brock was the one to ask "What happened Ash? Where are all those rockets? Last thing I remember is seeing tons of Zubat and Goldbats, then I blacked out.

Ash grinned "Not to worry Brock, me and my Pokemon took care off them, now I think it would be a good idea to move on."

Ash looked down at all his Pokemon, he then opened his arms and watched them all ran towards him, to embrace him in a hug.

"You were all fantastic, especially you Princess, I never knew you were so powerful, and you Riolu, your force palms was great distractions, allowing your sibling to win the battle I am very proud of you son."

"Rilou smiled then said "Thank you Daddy." Straight after Ash had called him son, he started to glow white. Ash watched as Rilou grew from below his knee to just in line with his head. The light died down and their standing was a much larger version of Riolu, it slowly open its eyes, Ash watched them glow blue before they returned to normal. The now larger Pokemon knelt down at Ash feet

"T_hank you father, for calling me your son, our bond as fully be formed allowing me to evolve to my final form."_

Ash pulled Dexter out of his pocket and pointed it at the now larger Riolu.

"**Lucario: Lucario is the evolved form of Riolu, It is known as the Aura guardian Pokemon, Not much is known as this pokemon is not found in this region."**

Ash looked at Lucario "Well you won't be able to sit on my shoulder any more so I am offering you the chance to walk along with us or to go into your poke ball, your choice son."

"_I am honoured father that you have allowed me a choice, and choose to walk along with you."_

Ash recalled the rest of the Pokemon, however Mew now seeing Ash shoulder was vacant decided to sit on it.

"T_hanks for the seat brother, better then that poke ball."_

Lucario looked up at the little pink Pokemon now perched on his fathers shoulder _"You're more then welcome little sister."_

Pikachu shook his head _"Well that's one baby down only four more to go."_

Ash laughed at his starters antics "Okay everyone time we start moving "Brock its all up to you, guide us out."

Brock pulled a Poke ball from his belt "Go Zubat lead us to the exit."

All three trainers and Lucario followed the little bat Pokemon, hoping to see daylight very soon.

**A/N: End of Chapter 10. Hope you are enjoying it. Please review i am getting plenty of hits but not many reviews**

Ash Pokemon team

Pikachu (male)

Lucario (Male)

Mew (female)

Feebass (female)

Growlithe (male)

Dratini (female)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon if i did Ash would win everything**

It had been several hours. But finally the three trainers could see the lights of Cerulean City, they walked down the path and through the city entrance. Misty led Brock and Ash to the Pokemon centre.

Ash walked up to the counter, he handed over all his pokemon so they could get healed, he then asked

"Excuse Nurse Joy but could I get two rooms for the night? One for me and my friend Brock and one for my friend Misty."

Nurse Joy smiled "Certainly Ash Ketchum here are your two room keys, have a pleasant stay here in Cerulean City."

Ash blinked then gathered himself from his shocked state "Excuse me Nurse Joy, but how do you know who I am?"

Nurse Joy turned to the young trainer "My sister in Pewter City called, she said you helped her save some Pokemon from three thieves. She decided to pass on your photo to all the nurse Joy's in Kanto region. As she is the eldest of all of us she asked that we go out of a way to make sure you have a comfortable stay in any of our centres, free of charge."

Ash blinked again "Hmm thank you, by the way one of my Pokemon is very special, just letting you know before hand, so you're not surprised when you see her."

"I will keep that in mind Ash, now you and your travelling companions look like you could do with a good rest. I expect travelling through mount moon as taken a lot out of you."

Brock and Misty followed Ash up stairs, they came to two doors next to each other. Ash handed one of the keys to Misty.

"Here Mist, Brock and me will, share. You can have your own room."

Misty took the key "Cheers Ash, I will put my bags away then meet you both downstairs."

Brock and Ash walked into their room, they both laid their packs on their respective beds. Brock began to unpack "Hey Ash, have you decided who you're going to use tomorrow?"

Ash pulled out his Pokedex "Well if what Misty said was true then Pikachu is my best bet, but I am going to keep Lucario, and Scizor in reserve. I will send my Feebass back to professor Oak, and have him send me Scizor."

Brock nodded "Good call, we better go downstairs I am sure nurse Joy will be finished with all our Pokemon."

Ash and Brock walked downstairs and saw Misty sitting at one of the table, she had a glass of orange juice, Ash could not help but notice that Misty seemed on edge, Ash nudged Brock

"Is it me or does Misty look nervous"

Brock looked over to see where Ash was looking "Now you mention it, ever since we got to Cerulean City she been looking over her shoulder every minute, this place must have some real bad memories for her."

Ash walked over to the video phone "I am just going to call professor Oak and have him transfer Scizor. See you afterwards."

* * *

><p><strong>With Brock and Misty<strong>

"Hey Misty you okay? You seem a little tense since we got here."

Misty looked up at Brock, "Huh, no I am fine, just tired that's all. Where did Ash go?"

Brock knew Misty was changing the subject, but decided not to push it. He didn't want them to get into an argument, so he just decided to answer her question. "He's talking to professor oak, about transferring Scizor over for the gym battle, so far he is going with Pikachu, Scizor and Lucario."

Misty just nodded "That seems like a good idea, hey here comes Ash now."

"Hey Guys just got word Gary is in the city, professor said he wanted to battle me after I win my second badge, plus I just got Scizor. Come on out Scizor."

Scizor appeared by its trainer, at first it was confused to be in unfamiliar place, but as soon as it laid eyes on Ash, it gave a large grin _"Hey boss, who's next to be beaten."_

Ash laughed at his highest level Pokemon "Good to see you too Scizor, by the way I found you a sparing partner "Lucario my son come on out."

Lucario appeared from his ball and looked at Ash _"You summoned me father?"_

Ash nodded then pointed to Scizor. "You remember Scizor don't you, well he's here to help us win our next gym badge, plus I thought he would make a great sparing partner for you in training

"A_s you wish father." _

Scizor walked around Lucario, looking at him with a confused expression _"Hey boss is this the little jackal that sat on your shoulder, with Pikachu?"_

Brock and Misty were just watching all this, of course they could not understand them so all they heard were sounds and grunts, however with Ash answering like he was doing then they got the jest of things.

Ash walked behind Lucario and placed both his hands on Lucario shoulder "Yep Scizor this is what young Riolu evolves into he's called Lucario, but I call him my son as he calls me father. Its a long story."

Scizor just nodded _"Hey boss where's Pikachu?"_

Ash face palmed "Oh no he going to kill me, he hates his poke ball. Pikachu come on out."

Pikachu appeared with its arms crossed, he had one foot tapping the floor, with sparks on his cheeks. Ash gulped at the eyes his starter was giving him

"W_ell, care to explain why I am the last one out of my poke ball boss?"_

Ash knelt down with his face touching the floor, everyone in the centre thought he was crazy praying to Pikachu "Please forgive Pikachu my friend, I didn't mean it."

Pikachu looked at his trainer knelling before him, asking for forgiveness, Pikachu uncrossed his arms then said _"Just make sure it doesn't happen again, you know how I hate those things."_

Ash stood up, and watched as his starter race up his arm, and sat on his shoulder. "I promise Pikachu it won't happen again."

Pikachu nuzzled his trainers cheek _"Apology excepted boss, I see you got Scizor."_

Ash turned his head to his starter, "Yeah you three, will be my gym team for tomorrow, the gym leader use water types so Pikachu will start things off, then my son and finally Scizor."

* * *

><p><strong>Next day at the gym<strong>

Ash walked into the gym, with Brock behind him. Misty had decided to do her own thing. Ash walked up to a huge pool, where he saw three girls doing synchronize diving. Brock had hearts for eyes seeing the three girls. Ash just shook his head in amusement. Any thing in a skirt seemed to do this to Brock. Ash approached the pool side edge.

"Excuse me, I am here to challenge the gym leader for a badge. My names Ash Ketchum, from Pallet town."

The three girls got out of the pool and walked over. One of them decided to speak

"Oh great another one from Pallet, hows many that now Lily?"

One of the other girls who was obviously Lily, held up her fingers and counted "Three, not including that cute one named Gary, he totally knocked us for a loop."

Ash groaned he hated when Gary got the better of him. even in the looks department. "So who am I challenging then?"

One of the girls step forward,

"You see that's the thing, we are tired of battling, ever since our younger sister walked out on us, we have been made the laughing stock of the Pokemon league gym ranks. So we decided instead of battling trainers were just hand them over the badge. So here you are the cascade badge."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, I DIDN'T LEAVE THIS GYM SO IT COULD BECOME A LAUGHING STOCK!"

Everyone turned to see who had made the outburst. They all stood in fear as they saw Misty, at the door, with flashing green eyes.

Lily just shrugged "Well look what the tide dragged in our younger sister. Tell us Misty were dying to know are you water elite yet?"

Misty stormed towards her three sister, pushing past Brock and Ash

"Shut it Lily, and hand over that badge, maybe I can bring some dignity back to this gym. Ash you and me 3 on 3. You win I give you the cascade badge deal."

Ash was stunned, his jaw was on the floor "Misty you're a former gym leader?"

Misty walked towards the battlefield, "That's right Ash, I left here to become a water elite trainer and left my sister's in charge. However their more concerned with putting on water shows then defending our ancestor honour. This gym as been in our family for years, and I will not allow one of our league badges to be just given away, Brock would you do the honour of being our referee?"

Brock snapped out of his daze and stood on the platform between Ash and Misty. " This is an official gym battle, between the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and the gym leader Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City. This match will be a 3 on 3, there will be no time limits, only the challenger may substitute, when both trainers are ready please call your first Pokemon."

Misty pulled a poke ball from her belt "Staryu I choose you."

A starfish shaped Pokemon appeared on the field. Ash noticed the whole field was a huge pool, with two large islands floating on it.

Ash looked at Pikachu, but noticed that he seemed withdrawn "Pikachu what's the matter?"

Pikachu hopped on Ash shoulder and gave him a tearful look _"Sorry boss, I just can't battle Misty. She been too good to us."_

Ash nodded his head in understanding. "okay Pikachu, look like I will have to re-think. I know Scizor I choose you."

Scizor appeared on the island smirking _"Finally some action."_

Brock raised the two flags "Scizor vs Staryu begin!"

Ash looked over to Staryu "Scizor start things of with **Iron defence**, straight into **sword dance!**"

Scizor glowed silver , then began to spin raising its defence and attack.

Misty looked on "Staryu, use **Aqua ring**, then hit him with** Bubblebeam.**"

Staryu, shot a ring of water around itself, then shot a beam of bubbles.

Ash smirked, "Don't think so Misty, Scizor use **baton pass**."

Scizor looked at his trainer then grinned. He glowed white before transferring back to his poke ball.

Ash pulled out another ball from his belt "Go Dratini."

Dratini appeared on the island and also glowed white, it then faced Staryu and took the **Bubblebeam** with little damage.

Misty was confused "What did you do Ash? Why did your Scizor glow white then returned to it's ball?"

Ash grinned he was surprised a gym leader didn't know what the move baton pass was. "Its called **Baton pass**, it allows all Scizor stat raises to be passed on to the Pokemon taking its place,in this case Dratini. Now Dratini dive into the water and use **Thunder wave**!"

Dratini followed Ash orders and dived in the water, it then let off a electrical wave, that grew in size as the the attack was conducted through the water.

Staryu didn't see it coming and was hit paralysing it in place.

Misty was horrified "Staryu try to shake it off, and dive into the water, then use **Rapid spin.**"

Staryu tried to move, but couldn't due to being paralysed.

Ash, now knew the had the upper hand "Dratini used **Agility,** to get near then use your tail to stir the pool into a **Twister** attack!"

Dratini moved quickly through the water and poked its head up out of the water in front of Staryu. It then spun its tail producing a huge water tornado that struck Staryu and slammed him against the ceiling.

Misty looked on as Staryu fell, she had no clue what to do.

Ash decided to deal the final blow. "Dratini end this use a full power **Slam.**"

Dratini waited till Staryu was just at the right height, before flipping in mid air, and slamming her tail, sending Staryu, flying past Misty and against the far wall.

Brock noticed Staryu jewel centre was blinking signalling it was fainted. "Staryu is unable to battle Dratini is the winner. gym leader send out your next Pokemon."

Misty recalled Staryu, then removed another ball from her belt "Lucky hit Ash, but now you pay Starmie I choose you."

A purple starfish with a red jewel centre appeared on the island.

Ash narrowed his eyes, he knew a water **Twister** would be no good, as Starmie special ability was water absorb. However, it was part psychic so maybe he could do something.

Misty watched Ash thinking "Starmie, freeze the pond with** Ice beam.**"

Starmie began to charge a light blue beam.

Ash knew that wasn't good "Dratini quickly up on the platform, then** Thunder wave.**"

Dratini landed on the island, just as the water was fully frozen

Misty gritted her teeth "Starmie, use **Ice beam** on Dratini."

Starmie, charged up another beam and fired it at the dragon Pokemon., just as it released the beam it was hit with the **Thunder wave**, paralysing it.

Misty stamped her feet. "Not again, blast you Ash, Starmie try to use **Psychic.**"

Starmie, glowed blue for a minute, before a blue aura surrounded Dratini, raising it in the air. Starmie then slammed the dragon Pokemon against the ceiling and floor, before sending back to Ash.

Ash saw Dratini heading towards the far wall, he jumped in front of the dragon Pokemon, and caught it before it hit the wall. He noticed she was fainted. He pulled her ball out and returned her.

Having seen Ash recall Dratini, Brock raised the flag on Misty side "Dratini is unable to battle starmie is the winner, challenger send out your next Pokemon."

Ash pulled a ball from his belt "Scizor your up, **Sword dance**, into **Agility** lets go."

Scizor began to spin raising it attack, it then began to zigzag across the field of ice.

Misty, quickly saw the danger "Starmie stop him with **Psychic!**"

Starmie tried to glow blue, but couldn't use the attack due to being paralysed, it watched Scizor zooming towards it.

Ash, knew he had this in the bag now "Scizor end this **Night slash!**"

Scizor appeared in front of Starmie with its claws glowing black, it then used them to slash across Starmie's jewel, knocking it flying into the far wall.

Misty noticed the jewel blinking again, she sighed and recalled her Pokemon.

Brock raised the flag on Ash side "Starmie, is unable to battle, the winner Scizor, gym leader send out your final Pokemon.

Misty shook her head, "my last Pokemon is Goldeen and the field is frozen, there no point battling. I forfeit my last Pokemon."

Brock looked shocked, but nodded then raised the flag on Ash side "As the gym leader as forfeited her final Pokemon, then the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town."

Ash raised his arm in the air "Oh yeah, my second badge."

Misty stepped down from the battle field and held out her hand to Ash "Congratulation, Ash on a well earned battle, your unique training abilities beat me fair and square. I bestow on you the cascade badge."

Ash took the badge from Misty hand and spun around into a pose "Oh right we got the Cascade badge."

Scizor, Lucario and Pikachu jumped with their trainer in excitement.

Brock and Misty shook their heads, then walked over to Misty three sister's.

"Okay you three, this is a Pokemon gym, not a place to put on water ballet. I am going to contact the league and ask them to send over a stand in till I finish my journey with Ash and Brock, and when I get back, the gym had better be what it is now or else."

Lily and her three sister gulped, they hated Misty temper, it wasn't a pleasant thing to be around "Okay sister, we promise to keep the gym as a gym no water ballets." While she said this she had her finger crossed behind her back, however Misty did not see this and just nodded.

"Good, now my replacement will be here in two days, I am sure you can manage till then?"

All three sister nodded.

Ash, Brock and Misty walked out of the gym, they were about to make there way to the Pokemon centre, when Ash heard a annoying, familiar voice

"Hey Ashy boy wait up."

**A/N: Battle with Gary next chapter. Hoped you enjoyed the gym battle, and please carry on reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon if i did i would have him bloody age instead of staying 10 for 5 years  
><strong>

**Outside Cerulean Gym**

"Hey Ashy boy wait up."

Ash gritted his teeth he hated is childhood nickname, and only two people who would use it was Gary and his Older sister Daisy. Ash turned and watched a boy with brown spiky style hair, in a blue shirt and black combats walk up to him surrounded by a group of female cheerleaders

Gary stood in front of Ash smirking, that was till he saw the strange Jackal head Pokemon, standing next to Ash. Gary removed his Pokedex Dana and pointed it at Ash Pokemon. A computerised female voice began to speak

"**Lucario: The aura Pokemon, Lucario are extremely rare, and only accept trainers with the power of aura within them. This Pokemon is Native to the Sinnoh region."**

Gary put Dana in his pocket "Hey Ash where did you find a Lucario?"

Ash turned to his son and smiled "The day I left on my journey, I found a small basket caught up in the weeds of the river near Pallet Town. In it was a Lucario pre-evolved form Riolu, and he has been by my side ever since. I have also caught a couple of rare Pokemon, but you will have to wait till we battle. I take it that's why your here, to arrange a time and place?"

Gary nodded "Yeah I was thinking a 6 on 6 just outside Cerulean City, but as you have just come from the gym then its only fair you rest up. We will make the match tomorrow afternoon deal."

Ash nodded his head "Deal." Both rivals then shook hands and went there own way.

Gary turned his back on the three trainers and walked back to the group of cheerleaders who were surrounding him.

Ash, Misty and Brock made it back to the Pokemon centre, Ash handed his Pokemon over to nurse Joy,as did Misty. The three then arranged to stay another night. Ash looked at his watch, they still had near a full day to train. Once the Pokemon were healed, Ash Misty and Brock made their way to the training area of the city.

Misty and Brock took a seat and watched Ash call out all six of his team. There standing in front of him was Scizor, Pikachu, Dratini, Mew, Growlithe and Lucario. Ash paced back and fourth in front of them "Okay everyone first were going to have lunch, then were going to do some serious training. Is that okay with all of you?"

All Ash Pokemon nodded, the group then sat down and had lunch, Ash had Brock feed Dratini while he cuddled his princess and feed her.

"You know princess, it's hard not to use you in battles, but I am planning to save you as my last resort tomorrow. I really want to beat Gary, all my life he has been one step a head of me, and it would make a nice change to get one up on him."

Mew tilted her head to one side _"Well why don't you use me daddy, after all I am a Pokemon, and it's not illegal to use legendary Pokemon in a battle. Plus I want to get stronger and the only way I will is if I battle."_

Ash smiled "Okay princess, if I need you tomorrow I will allow you to battle, deal."

Mew floated up to Ash cheek and nuzzled him affectionately _"Deal daddy."_

Once everyone had eaten Ash began to set them all to their training. He decided Scizor and Lucario could do with some endurance training, specially from their main weakness fire. Ash had Scizor placed in front of Growlithe.

"Okay Scizor, we have come up with a way to block **,**flame thrower using sword dance, however that may not always work so were going to do some fire endurance training. I want you to stand there and allow Growlithe's flame thrower to hit you okay."

Scizor didn't look to sure but trusted his trainer _"Okay boss. No problem."_

Ash walked behind Growlithe "Okay Growlithe I want you to start at low power first, then slowly increase it. Scizor as soon as you can't take any more then call me okay."

Scizor nodded and prepared himself for the onslaught that was about to come. Scizor watched Ash give the order and he was hit with a stream of flames. Scizor gritted its teeth as it felt its whole body was burning, however he wasn't no quitter and carried on taking the assault, soon though it was too much and he shouted _"Okay boss enough."_

Ash nodded "Growlithe stop." Growlithe closed its mouth and ceased it's flame, it then walked up to Ash and and gave him a lick _"Did I do good daddy."_

Ash scratched behind the pups ears "Very good, now I want you to work on your speed, so agility training. 10 laps around the circuit go."

Ash removed some super potion and burn heal from his pack. He then went over and applied it to Scizor, soon Scizor was back up fully charged, Ace then had Scizor work on his bullet punch and metal claw with Lucario. He looked around and saw Dratini training with Starmie. Misty had volunteered to teach her how to use ice beam. He walked over and saw his little dragon Pokemon, charging a light blue beam, which it fired straight at some boulders and froze them. Ash was so pleased that he rushed up and gathered his baby Pokemon into a huge hug

"I am so proud of you Dratini, your doing very well". Dratini just enjoyed the cuddling from her daddy _"Thanks daddy, but I am bit tired, can I have a nap?" _Ash pulled her ball from his belt and recalled her. He then turned his head towards Pikachu who was working on his thunderbolt by destroying groups of boulders. Soon it was time to leave the training area. Ash, Brock and Misty made their way back to the centre to rest up for tomorrow big match.

**Next day Just outside Cerulean city**

Ash saw Gary standing on one of the many battle fields, they had both agreed that Brock would be the referee. Gary and Ash took their place in their respective boxes, while Brock stood on the side line in the centre of both of them.

"This is a pokemon battle between Gary oak of Pallet Town and Ash Ketchum of Pallet town. This a six on six, there will be no time limits or substitutions. Trainer when your ready send out your first Pokemon."

Gary pulled a ball from is belt "I choose you Nidorino."

A medium sized four legged purple Pokemon appeared on the field, it had a thin beak like mouth with a single fang hanging out. It had a huge horn on the front of his head.

Ash knew he had the advantage in this match up "Scizor end this!"

Scizor appeared in front of Ash as soon as it laid eyes on Nidorino it smirked.

Brock raised the flags "Scizor vs Nidorino begin."

Gary made the first move "Nidorino use **Sand attack.**"

The purple horned Pokemon, jumped back on two legs before slamming back down sending a cloud of sand at Scizor.

Ash seeing Gary strategy right away decided to counter "Scizor send it straight back with** Sword dance!**"

Scizor began to spin sucking the sand cloud into the vacuum he was causing. Using his power he sent a small sand tornado straight at Nidorino.

Gary eyes grew wide "Nidorino dodge it." Nidorino tried to dodge, but it wasn't fast enough and got hit right in the eyes. Nidorino roared in agony, as it was blinded.

Ash seeing an easy set up decided to do it "Scizor, **Iron defence**, then another **Sword dance.**"

Scizor glowed silver, then began spinning again, raising its attack further.

Gary was helpless to stop him, as his Pokemon was sill suffering from the sand attack, he could only watch as Scizor increased his stats.

Ash decided Nidorino had suffered enough "Scizor, **Agility** into **Bullet punch**, then end it with** X scissors**.

Scizor zigzagged towards Nidorino, it hit the purple Pokemon, with a number of steel punches, making it dizzy. It then crossed its claws and sent them hitting Nidorino in an X motion sending him flying towards Gary fainted.

Brock raised the flag "Nidorino is unable to battle Scizor is the winner, trainer send out your next Pokemon."

Gary pulled a ball from his belt "You may have had the advantage in the last round, however this round is mine "Arcanine I choose you."

A huge fire dog Pokemon appeared. Its eyes were glowing red.

Brock raised his flags "Second battle Scizor vs Arcanine begin."

Ash knew he had type dis advantage, so decided to play it safe "Scizor use **Baton pass.**"

Scizor glowed white before transferring back to Ash.

Gary noticed this "Hey ref I thought there was no substitutions in this match?"

Brock looked at Gary "**Baton pass** is a legit move, that allows Pokemon to switch out. Also the Pokemon switched in gets all the previous pokemon stat rises."

Ash grinned "Dratini your up "**Thunder wave** now!"

The little dragon Pokemon appeared to the shock of Gary and sent an electrical wave from its body, hitting Arcanine and paralysing it.

Gary gritted its teeth "Arcanine use **Roar**"

Arcanine opened its mouth and let out a huge roar, sending Dratini back to Ash, however no one could have predicted that the **Roar** attack would switch randomly with Mew.

Mew appeared on the battle field and looked at the paralysed Arcanine, however, she was more concerned with its trainer reaction.

Gary gasped "Wait a damn minute, time out. You caught the legendary pokemon Mew?"

Ash gritted his teeth their was no hiding now "Yes Gary, I caught Mew, however it was more of her allowing me to catch her. Say hello to my little princess."

Mew did a somersault at her daddy introduction, she then narrowed her eyes focused for battle.

Brock looked at Gary "Do you wish to continue or would you like to forfeit?"

Gary looked at Ash then Mew, he was so jealous of Ash, he could not understand why a legendary would want Ash as trainer. Still he saw it as an challenge, and wanted to see how powerful it was.

"Arcanine use **Flame thrower** full power."

Arcanine tried to open it's mouth but couldn't due to the effects of thunder wave from earlier.

Ash seeing Arcanine was grounded decided to take advantage of it "Princess end this **Hydro pump.**"

Mew began to spin, forming an orb of water, it then charged it causing a huge jet of water to Hit Arcanine dead centre knocking it out.

Brock raised the flag "Arcanine is unable to battle Mew is the winner. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."

Gary recalled his Arcanine then threw another ball "Go Beedrill."

A black and yellow bug Pokemon appeared with needles for arms.

Brock raised the flag "Mew vs Beedrill begin."

Gary decided to waste no time "Beedrill use **Agility** then **Twin needle**, take out the little pink feline."

Beedrill buzzed towards Mew with its needle arms glowing

Ash shook his head "You shouldn't have insulted my little princess Gary, and now it will cost you. Princess stop Beedrill with **Psychic.**"

Mew eyes glowed blue and a blue aura surrounded Beedrill stopping it from moving.

Ash grinned "Princess end this **Fire blast!**"

Mew charged a huge flame in the shape of a five sided star and launched it at Beedrill knocking it out cold."

Brock raised the flag "Beedrill is unable to battle trainer send out your next Pokemon"

Gary recalled Beedrill and removed another ball from his belt "Onix I choose you."

Brock raised the flag "Mew vs Onix begin."

Onix appeared on the battle field and roared , it was larger then most Onix's and covered Gary side of the battlefield

Gary had enough of Mew wiping the floor with his team, after all he didn't want a white wash "Onix use **Roar!**"

Onix opened its mouth and roared sending Mew back to Ash. Suddenly a white light surrounded Pikachu and pushed him on to the battlefield.

Gary smiled "Finally Onix knock out that rat with **Earthquake!**"

Onix raised his tail and began to slam it towards the ground.

Ash looked at Gary dissapointed. had he not learnt anything from his grandfather. "Just because you have the type advantage, this fight is far from over Pikachu use **Agility** and race up onix body. Once at the top end this with a full power **Iron tail**.

Pikachu raced towards Onix and waited for the right time to jump and dodge the impact of the quake. Pikachu raced up Onix body with its tail charged in a steel sheen. It reached Onix head and somersaulted smashing its tail with full force straight between Onix eyes. Pikachu balanced himself as Onix fell to the floor fainted. Pikachu then jumped off and raced back to stand in front of Ash.

Brock raised his flag "Onix is unable to battle Pikachu is the winner. Trainer call out your next Pokemon"

Gary was desperate he was down to his last two Pokemon and Ash had not lost a single one. Gary recalled Onix and removed another Pokemon from his belt." Magikarp I choose you."

Brock tried not to snigger when announcing the match up "Magikarp vs Pikachu begin."

Gary Knew it was no good "Magikarp use **Tackle.**"

Magikarp flopped towards Pikachu, ready to tackle.

Ash didn't know wither to laugh or cry "Pikachu end this **Thunderbolt**."

Pikachu charged up its cheeks and unleashed a bolt of electricity, which hit Magikarp, but instead of fainting it glowed and then began to grow, into a huge towering snake shape.

Gary couldn't believe it, "Now Ash the real battle begins. Ash allow me to introduce you to one of the most powerful Pokemon Gyarados."

**A/N: Cliff hanger, who saw Magikarp evolving. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and carry on reviewing**.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. if I did Ash would win everything**

Gyarados rose above the field staring down at the little yellow mouse, it let a tremendous Roar, intimidating the yellow Pokemon into frozen fear.

Brock looked on, no longer laughing "Gyarados vs Pikachu begin."

Ash woke up from is shock, "Pikachu **A****gility** then use** Double team.**"

Pikachu, started to run at blistering speed towards Gyarados, once he got to a few feet he began to make copies of himself, confusing the great sea serpent.

Gary watched not amused. He knew having Magikarp evolving was good, however it meant his new Pokemon only had the basic attacks, and looking at Pikachu, Gary could see it was on a complete different level, taking a chance Gary shouted

"Gyarados use **T****wister.**"

Gyarados just stood there and opened its mouth firing a huge orange beam, hitting one of the copies,

Gary gritted his teeth "No Gyarados I said **T****wister** not **Hyper beam.**"

The huge sea serpent carried on ignoring him, and started slamming his tail down onto the copies, missing every time.

Brock raised the flag "Due to Gyarados refusing to listen to its trainer, I hereby declare that it is disqualified, trainer recall your Pokemon and send out your last one."

Gary tried recalling it, however Gyarados, was so fed up about not hitting Pikachu, that it refused to be recalled, and began to fire off hyper beams at everything around it.

Ash looked on worried for Pikachu safety, he decided to take action. "Pikachu **T****hunder wave** now."

The little mouse Pokemon jumped avoiding another **T****hrash** attack and let loose a wave of static electricity hitting the great serpent head on, paralysing it in place.

Ash looked over to Gary "Now, recall it, before Gyarados causes more damage."

Gary hated being talked down, too. He was just happy his cheerleader squad wasn't here to witness this humiliation. Gary recalled Gyarados, then removed is last Pokemon "Wortortle let's go."

A turtle Pokemon. With a round face appeared. It grinned showing off one of its fangs. It pumped both it arms signalling it was ready for battle.

Ash knew this was Gary starter, but it still had a huge disadvantage against Pikachu. He waited for Brock to announce the battle.

"Pikachu vs Wartortle let the battle begin."

Ash decided to issue the first order. "Pikachu **D****ouble team** then **Thunder wave**.

Pikachu began to make copies of himself, which ended up surrounding, Wortortle. All the copies then sent a static wave towards the turtle Pokemon.

Gary decided to take action "Wortortle use **W****ithdraw**"

Wortortle withdrew into his shell, just as the wave hit. Wortortle shell began to give off electric surges showing it was suffering from being paralysed.

Ash, decided a quick finish was in order "Pikachu use** Thunderbolt.**"

Pikachu charged energy into his cheeks and let off a huge bolt of lightning, that was heading straight for Wortortle.

Gary, then had an idea, "Wortortle use **B****ide**, but stay in your shell."

Wortortle, glowed yellow, just as the thunderbolt hit, but thanks to it being in its shell, it did half damage.

Ash decided another attack was needed "Pikachu another **T****hunderbolt.**"

Pikachu charged its cheeks again then unleashed another bolt, which struck Wortortle shell again., however once the bolt had hit, the shell glowed bright yellow. Then a huge wave of yellow energy charged at Pikachu, knocking it flying.

Ash looked on shocked as Pikachu had swirls in its eyes. It was then Ash understood what happened, Wortortle usingbide and withdraw, raising its defence, and due to bides effect when unleashed it does double, to what damage the user took. Ash walked onto the field and removed Pikachu.

Brock raised the flag "Pikachu is unable to battle. Winner Wortortle, Ash send out your next pokemon."

Ash Looked behind him "Son your up."

Lucario bowed then replied _"Yes father."_ Lucario walked towards the field, with fire in his eyes, as he saw the condition, his uncle was in. "D_o not worry uncle, I will avenge you._"

Brock raised the flag "Lucario vs Wortortle began."

Ash, decided a indirect approach was needed until, he could finish Wortortle with one move "Lucario use **Bulk up**, follow up by using your newest move **C****alm mind.**"

_"Yes father"_. Lucario, flexed its arm using **B****ulk up**, then closed his eyes and concentrated raising its special attack and special defence.

Gary watched on. He knew is Wortortle was no match for Lucario, his only chance was to carry on using his withdraw, bide combo. "Wortortle, stay in your shell and use** Bide.**"

Wortortle shell glowed yellow, then stayed where it was withdrawn.

Ash. Scanned all the moves his Lucario knew, to work out how to finish it off. The previous thunderbolts must have done some damage., Ash then had an idea "Lucario end this **E****xtreme speed** then **Bullet punch**!"

Lucario, in a blink of an eye, jumped and landed several punches and kicks to Wortortle, it then covered its paw in steel sheen and delivered tons of punches. One of them actually cracked the shell. Lucario stepped back as Wortortle appeared out of its shell, with swirls in its eyes.

Brock raised the flag "Wortortle is unable to battle, and the winner of this match is Ash ketchum form Pallet town."

Ash raced onto the battle field and wrapped his arms around Lucario, "We did it son, we finally beat Gary, thank you so much."

Lucario returned the hug _"Thank you father, but we are all responsible for this victory."_ Ash pulled back and nodded. He watched Gary walk towards him, head down looking disappointed.

"Congratulations Ashy boy you won today, but we will battle again. However next time it will not be so easy, now I know you hold a legendary I will train twice as hard to beat it."

Ash was about to shake Gary hand when a Meowth shaped balloon blocked out the sun. Three figures stood in the basket, Jessie, James and Meowth looked down on the trainers.

(Insert song I hate it)

"Hey twerp, rumours from our boss is you have Mew, and we have been given special orders to take it from you at whatever cost, and to help our boss as given us some new Pokemon, so Rydon go teach that twerp a lesson."

Jessie threw the ball and a huge two legged dinosaur shaped Pokemon appeared. It had a huge drill for a nose, the impact of its landing caused a tremor which knocked everyone down to the floor. The huge rock Pokemon let out a loud growl.

James removed a ball from his belt "Go Hypno."

The ball opened revealing a large yellow Pokemon, with a trunk shaped nose, swinging a medal from his hands in a back and forth motion. It landed next to Rydon and locked eyes with Ash and the other trainers.

Ash stepped forward, "Okat you two, you want Mew so bad well here you go Scizor, Princess end this."

Mew appeared from her ball, and looked towards the two Pokemon, standing ready for battle. She glared at them, as Scizor appeared along aside her,

Ash decided to get the battle started. Princess, use **Hydro pump** on Rydon, Scizor, defend Mew with **S****word dance**, then **Iron defence**."

Jessie smirked "Rydon use **E****arthquake!"**

Rydon looked up at Jessie, then just ignored her and laid down to fall asleep.

James could only laugh "At least my Pokemon will listen to me Hypno use **Hypnosis.**"

Hypno turned to face Rydon and started swinging his medal in front of Rydon face, watching as Rydon slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ash, Brock, Misty and Gary watched amused as the two rocket Pokemon, attacked themselves, Scizor and Mew rolled around laughing, Ash decided he had enough of this and said "Scizor **N****ight slash **on Hypno, Princess **H****ydro pump** Rydon.

Both Pokemon stopped laughing and fired off their attacks. Mew let loose a huge jet of water, while Scizor raced towards Hypno, with its claws glowing black.

Rydon, fainted as soon as the water hit him. Hypno followed soon after as Scizor delivered the night slash right against it.

Meanwhile Jessie and James were at each other throats "James you fool, why did your useless Hypno put my Rydon to sleep?" James was trying to breath as Jessie hands were clamped around his neck "I have no idea Jessie , I ordered him to use hypnosis."

Meowth shook his head "You moron , you didn't tell him who to use it on, so it decided Rydon was its target,and now due to your arguing we have two fainted Pokemon and one angry Scizor charging his **H****yper beam.**"

Ash saw the attack was fully charged "Scizor **Hyper beam** end this."

Scizor released the huge orange beam from its claws and watched it hit Hypno and Rydon, sending them flying towards the balloon. The two fainted Pokemon smashed into the basket, causing the whole thing to explode. Meowth, Jessie and James shouted "Team rocket blasting off again."

Ash recalled Scizor and tried to recall Mew, who wasn't having any of it. She floated onto his shoulder _"No ball daddy please. Mew then used Transform to turn into a Pikachu. Much to the real Pikachu annoyance.  
><em>

Ash placed her empty ball back onto his belt. The group walked back to the Pokemon centre. Once all the Pokemon were healed. Ash and Gary parted ways

"See you around Ashy boy, and good luck with getting the rest of your badges."

Ash shook Gary hand "You too Gary, take care."

Gary Grinned then left with is entourage following behind him. Ash turned to Brock, "Where to next Brock?"

Brock removed his map, "Well we can go to Saffron city, or we can take the long way around and travel through Lavender Town. I heard they have some really cool ghost Pokemon."

Ash jumped at that "Cool then Lavender Town it is, afterwards we can go to Saffron City."

The three trainer packed their packs and walked towards the route that pointed to Lavender town, having no clue what their journey had in store for them.

**A/N: Okay guys that a wrap for chapter 13. Still waiting on someone to offer to write the hidden village episode, entry in by Sunday remember. If you want to enter then send your completed chapter to my email address, which can be found in my profile page. Keep on reviewing, as it those reviews that keeps me interested in writing this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did Ash would win everything**

Ash,Misty and Brock was making there way through a dense forest, unfortunately Ash had burned Brock's map and now they were travelling on instinct. Misty was not in a good mood

"Face it Ash, we are lost, just admit it!" Misty was getting fed up with Ash having to right every time.

Ash pretended to ignore her and looked up to the sky, he knew they were lost, but there was no way he was going to admit it, Misty wouldn't let him forget it. Ash decided to wing it, to save his pride and integrity.

"Well according to the sun position, we are heading in the right direction towards Lavender Town, it can't be far now."

Misty gritted her teeth "Ash Ketchum! You said that four hours ago, and we are still no closer to finding any signpost or roads, just more and more bloody forest."

Pikachu sat on his trainer shoulder laughing to himself "F_ace it boss, you have no clue where you're going."_

Ash turned his head towards Pikachu "Not helping buddy. Knuckles any idea if you can help as out?"

Lucario turned to his father, Ash had decided instead of calling him son all the time, then he should have a proper name. Ash discovered that he liked the names knuckles, so they had decided to call him that.

"_I will climb one of the trees father and see if I can see anything."_

Knuckles quickly leapt up the nearest tree and scanned above the branches, he looked around and noticed a small clearing a few miles away, Knuckles leapt back down and bowed in front of his father.

"F_ather there is a small clearing a few miles west, I could see smoke coming up, so I am guessing we may find someone to direct us on the right path."_

Ash grinned "Thanks Son you did well." Ash turned back to Brock and Misty and saw they had taken a break . "I have just sent Knuckles up one of the trees he said there is smoke coming from a clearing a few miles west, we are head there now."

Just as Ash had finished talking he noticed some rustling coming from the grass. He watched a purple bulb shape Pokemon, with wavy green leafs leap out.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex "Wow an Oddish."

**Pokemon registered Oddish, This Pokemon is found in forest area's, It scatters pollen while it walks around.**

"Sweet I'm going to catch it." Just as he was about to catch it Misty ran in front of him, She removed a poke ball from her belt "No way Ash, that Pokemon is to cute for you to catch it's mine."

"Starmie I choose you. Use **W****ater gun** to weaken that Oddish."

Starmie blasted a jet of water from its centre spike, crashing into the poor grass type Pokemon. Misty watched as it moved back and forward in a daze manner. "Quickly Starmie **T****ackle.**" Starmie began to spin towards the dazed Pokemon. Its tackle made a head on hit knocking the Oddish to the ground.

"Great, now to catch it, Poke ball go." Misty threw one of her balls. It looked like it was going to hit dead on when a sudden vine whip knocked it straight back at her, smacking her in the centre of her forehead "Ouch what gives?"

Misty opened her eyes from the sudden stun. She looked into the red eyes of a small, four legged Pokemon, with a green bulb on its back.

Ash was stunned "Wow a wild Bulbasaur." He quickly pulled out his Pokedex

"**Pokemon registered Bulbasaur the grass bulb Pokemon, Bulbasaur carries it bulb on its back from birth, As it grows so does Bulbasaur. Scientist are unsure whither to class Bulbasaur as a plant or animal."**

Ash noticed the look it was giving Misty, anyone could see that it was not happy, and wanted pay back. Ash decided to take the wise move and back off to allow Misty to deal with it. Just as Ash turned his back he heard a loud smack and watched Starmie fly backwards and hit a tree. He turned back to look at the Bulbasaur,

"Wow you're strong aren't you little guy." Ash noticed the Bulbasaur was standing in front of the Oddish.

The Bulbasaur started growling and looked at the young trainer_ "You go away you big bullies, picking on a injured Pokemon. Couldn't you see she was injured. You humans are all the same, we Pokemon are nothing but your slaves, now turn around before I attack you too."_

Ash lowered himself to the small Pokemon's level "Bulbasuar I am sorry you feel that way, but none of my Pokemon are my slaves, but if you don't believe me then I have a way to prove it. Princess come on out."

Ash threw up the pink poke ball and watched the young feline Pokemon appear _"You called daddy?"_

Bulbasaur was stunned _"How could you have a legendary Pokemon,You're all big bullies._"

Mew frowned _"Now listen hear you, no one talks about my daddy, like that. The girl might be a bully but my daddy is not. He as a lot of Pokemon and he treats us all with respect. He treats us all like family. Knuckle over their also calls him father, Dratini calls him daddy, so does Growlithe, there are only two of his Pokemon who call him boss and that's Scizor and Pikachu. Daddy bring out Squirtle, maybe if he tells him his story he might believe you."_

Ash nodded "Squirtle I choose you." The little turtle Pokemon appeared beside its trainer _"Daddy."_ Squirtle jumped into Ash arm for a cuddle. Ash hugged his Pokemon "Its good to see you too Squirtle, but I need you to explain to Bulbasaur about your last trainer."

Soon as Squirtle heard Ash mention his last trainer it withdrew into his shell. _"I hate him, he use to hit me and starve me if I failed to win a battle. I was always afraid of him."_

When Bulbasaur heard this it grinned _"See, humans are nothing but bullies, even your Squirtle says so."_

Squirtle then appeared out of his shell _"I use to think the same Bulbasaur, that was until I meet daddy, and he offered me a chance to come with him, after my last trainer abandoned me. It was a blessing. Now I am well feed, and loved, I couldn't ask for a better trainer to be my daddy."_

Bulbasaur looked down and thought what Squirtle had said, he then looked up _"Follow me all of you, I want to take you to the hidden village, where I protect injured Pokemon, but you are not allowed to catch them. That is my only rule."  
><em>

Ash recalled all his Pokemon except Princess and Knuckles and Pikachu. He turned to Misty who was still recovering from her poke ball stun.

"Bulbasaur says he will take us to a hidden village where injured Pokemon are treated. However we are not allowed to catch them."

Brock and Misty nodded. All three trainers began to follow the little plant Pokemon, who was carrying the now fainted Oddish with his vines. Unknown to the three trainers, another three individuals had over heard the conversation.

* * *

><p>"James did you hear that. A village with injured Pokemon, not only will we bring Mew to the boss, but all of those other Pokemon as well."<p>

James twiddled his thumbs "I'm not sure Jessie the boss was extremely upset with our last effort at catching that Pokemon. He lowered our budget not to mention removed our Pokemon again. Now were left with Koffing and Ekans again, we are so screwed if he as Scizor."

Meowth just shook his _"How the hell did I get landed with you two idiots, the boss should have put me with Cassidy and butch."_

Jessie face turned red "How dare you mention that little bitch in my presence. She nothing but a hooker who sleeps with all the head admin's so she can get the best jobs, at least I have some dignity."

James just rocked backwards and forwards "How did a rich little boy come to this, Oh I remember by avoiding a marriage from hell. I wonder if Growlie remembers me?"

Jessie turned to her co-worker "Oh pull yourself together, we got to build something, James how much do we have in the kitty?"

James pulled a book from his pocket "According to my accounts we have 200 poke dollars left until our next pay check. That as to last us a week as well don't forget. We have no money to build a machine, maybe a few cages but that's all we can afford."

* * *

><p>Mean while back with our three favourite trainers.<p>

Bulbasaur led Ash, Brock and Misty to a small clearing. The first thing the trainer noticed, was the large pond and small wooden cottage along side it. They also noticed the clearing was well covered to keep privacy to a maximum.

Misty gasped at the amount of cute water Pokemon, that were in the lake, deep down she was gritting her teeth, that they were not allowed to catch any. She was bought out of her thoughts from hearing the cottage door open. A women, no older then 25 stood in the frame, watching the three of them approach, Misty noticed she didn't look very happy.

"Bulbasaur, what's the meaning of this? I thought we agreed to keep strangers away from this spot, so the injured Pokemon can get better?"

The little plant Pokemon, lowered his head, Ash decided to come forward and try to defuse the situation, however before he could speak, Brock had shoved past him with hearts for eyes. Ash saw Brock take one of the girls hand and attempted to serenade her, with mushy fluff. However that didn't last long as Misty grabbed him by his ear

"Come on Lover boy this way"

All Ash could here from Brock was "Ouch, let me go, we were meant to be together." Ash shook his head at the older teens antics, he then turned his attention back to the now confused blushing girl.

"Excuse us, but we don't mean any harm, you see were kind of lost, we were heading for Lavender town, when we kind of lost our map."

Ash heard Misty shout in the background "We didn't lose it, you burnt it." Ash ignored the outburst from the fiery red head, he carried on speaking to the young woman in front of him "Sorry about her, she not normally like this."

The young women giggled "it's quite alright, my names Melanie, I am sorry I was so cold to you before, it just we try to protect all these injured Pokemon, some of them are injured in the wild others are abandoned by their trainers. To keep them from harm they stay here with me. However their free to go when ever they want to. Oh Bulbasaur what happened to Oddish?"

Ash felt guilty "Sorry Melanie but my friend Misty tried to catch it, when it jumped out from some nearby grass. She would have succeeded to if it had not been for Bulbasaur ."

Melanie knelt down "Is that so Bulbasaur, well I am sure we can nurse her again back to full health. Please all come inside."

Ash, Misty and Brock followed Melanie and Bulbasaur into the small wooden cottage, the three trainers decided to sit down at the table. They watched as Melanie bought in a tray of tea and biscuit, with a few bowls of Pokemon food.

"Bulbasaur would you please take Oddish to the infirmary and I will be there in a few minutes."

The little plant Pokemon nodded then took Oddish through one of the other doors in the room. Ash was curious about Bulbasaur and decided to find out the back story about the young Pokemon.

"So Melanie is Bulbasaur your pokemon?"

Melanie shook her head "No I found him a few months ago alone in the forest. He had a fever and didn't look very well. So I bought him back here to heal and get better. However once he was healed he did not want to leave and from that day he was healed he as watched over all the other Pokemon that have come here."

Ash watched Bulbasaur walk past out the front door. He excused himself from the table and followed with Pikachu and Knuckles close behind. He walked out the door and saw Bulbasaur sitting along the bank of the pond, watching the other Pokemon enjoying themselves. Ash sat down next to him, while Knuckles and Pikachu went off to talk with the other Pokemon.

"Hi Bulbasaur, Melanie told us about you being found injured in the forest, I am guessing you were abandoned by your last trainer. Would I be right with that statement?"

Bulbasaur continued to look out over the pond he didn't talk just listened to what Ash was saying.

"It makes me so angry when trainer abandon their Pokemon. You remember Squirtle telling you about his last trainer, well I was there when it happened. Squirtle was facing off against a Charmander, he was doing well, until the Charmander evolved into Charmeleon, it then turned the battle. Poor Squirtle did not have a chance. Once the battle was over his trainer broke his poke ball on purpose and left him there in his injured state. I was so mad that I jumped the boy and began to shout at him. It turned out he was a trainer from my own town. Any way I reported him to Professor Oak and now his licence as been revoked. I then walked over to Squirtle and fed him, as well as healing all his battle damage. I then gave him the choice by placing a spare poke ball in front of him. Squirtle decided to come along with me, and as you know he couldn't be happier. Now I am offering you the same opportunity. Before we leave I will lay down a poke ball, and if you want to come with me, all you have to do is touch it. Well I will leave you alone now, take care Bulbasaur."

Ash stood up and walked back to the cabin, leaving Bulbasaur in deep thought. Did he want to be someones Pokemon again, or did he want to stay free. Squirtle story had hit him deeply. Ash was right in is statement that he had been abandoned by his last trainer. Bulbasaur shuddered at the thought of his treatment. From that day he had hated all human except Melanie who had nursed him better, Now another human was showing him kindness. Bulbasaur stood up, this would require a lot of thought. Suddenly he saw a dark shadow appear above him. He felt a claw grab him around his waist and hoisted him in the air. Bulbasaur noticed several other Pokemon, trapped by the claws Two of them were Ash Pokemon Pikachu and Lucario. Bulbasaur heard a voice from a megaphone singing some weird song. The good thing was the noise had alerted Ash and the others.

Ash looked up and saw the familiar Meowth shaped balloon. He saw Bulbasaur, Pikachu and Knuckles being held by some mechanical arms appearing from the bottom of the balloon basket. Gritting his teeth he removed one of his poke ball

"Scizor I choose you." Ash threw the poke ball up and watched his strongest Pokemon appear. Scizor looked on the scene with burning red eyes.

"N_ot these Jokers again boss."_

Ash nodded his head "Yes Scizor these loser again. No doubt they want Princess as well"

Jessie heard what Ash had said "You got that right twerp, now hand over Mew or we will crush your Lucario and Pikachu."

Ash grinned "I don't think so, Knuckles, focus your aura into **Bulk up,** then smash those claws. Scizor use **A****gility** then **Metal claw** to break Pikachu and Bulbasaur free."

Scizor quickly moved and used it glowing metal claws to crush the claws holding Bulbasaur and Pikachu, he looked over to Knuckles and saw he had already freed himself. Scizor floated back down to the ground, with Pikachu and Bulbasaur close behind."

Jessie was livid "You're going to pay for that twerp Ekans go!"

James watched Jessie from his seated position in the balloon, he began to put on a padded suit, much to the amusement of Meowth. Jessie saw this "James what are you doing?"

James ignored his co-worker "He has Scizor, its last hyper beam, hurt. I am taking no chances, face it Jess we have lost. All the Pokemon are free and all we have is two poison type Pokemon, time to cut our losses."

Jessie screwed her face in anger, she was about to rip into James, when she felt her Ekans smack into her fainted. She then heard the familiar voice "Scizor Hyper beam". Jessie closed her eyes, and waited for the attack hit. The balloon exploded sending team rocket flying. Once the coast was clear Ash recalled Scizor and Hugged both Pikachu and Knuckles.

Bulbasaur looked at the happy reunion, he noticed Ash look over to him, then gestured for him to join them. Bulbasaur had no idea what made him do it, but he raced towards Ash open arms and enjoyed the attention he was getting. It was then that he decided to take Ash up on his offer.

Later that day Ash, Misty and Brock picked up their packs, Just as Ash had said, he left a poke ball in front of Bulbasaur.

"Well Bulbasaur, its time for us to go now, I said I would give you a chance to decided so here you are. If you do choose to come with us I can guarantee you love and spot in my family, however if you choose to stay here then I wish you the best of luck."

Bulbasaur looked at the poke ball then looked up at Ash. _"I will come with you, only if you can beat me in a battle."_

Ash nodded then gestured to his pokemon on his shoulder "Pikachu I choose you." Pikachu leapt off his trainer shoulder and faced off against the little plant Pokemon. He stood on his four paws ready for battle.

"Pikachu **D****ouble team**, then **Thunder wave.**"

Pikachu copied himself then surrounded Bulbasaur and let off a electrical wave, which hit and paralysed the plant Pokemon.

Bulbasaur felt his how body go numb, he tried to use his vine whip, but the effect of being paralysed was not helping. He thought to himself _"Dam that Ash is smart, I can't wait to battle with him."_

Ash took a spare ball from his belt "Poke ball go."

Bulbasaur noticed he could use his vines again, however he smiled and allowed the ball to hit him. His final thought before he vanished into the ball was _"Thank you Ash, for showing me all humans are not bad."_

Ash watched the little light vanish and heard a faint ping signalling the capture had been successful. Ash walked over to the ball, then opened it "Bulbasaur come on out."

Bulbasaur appeared from his ball, a little shaken from the experience again, however he forgot all about that when he felt Ash pick him up, then sprayed some para heal on him, getting rid of the effects of the thunder wave, he was still suffering from. Once he was healed he allowed Ash to put him down.

Bulbasaur looked over and saw the happy expression on Melanie face, he walked over to her and nudged her legs.

Melanie picked up the little plant Pokemon and held him eye level "I will miss you Bulbasaur, however I couldn't agree more with your choice of Ash being your trainer, take care won't you."

Bulbasaur nodded then grinned. He then jumped out of Melanie arms and bounded back over to Ash. He allowed his trainer to recall him back into his poke ball.

Ash walked over and shook Melanie hand "Thank you ever so much for your hospitality and direction to Lavender Town. We promise never to mention this place. We have all learnt an important lesson."

Melanie nodded "Thank you Ash, and I wish you luck on your next gym challenge. You all take care now."

The three trainer all waved then vanished back into the forest, Brock of course had to be dragged by Misty. they then all together towards their next destination Lavender Town.

**A/N: Thought a Christmas chapter was needed. I tried to stay to the canon of the hidden Village episode, but couldn't help add my own twist. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon if I did Ash would win everything. If you don't like a powerful Ash then this stroy is not for you.**

After the successful capture of Bulbasaur, Ash, Brock and Misty find themselves back on the path to Lavender town. Everything was going smoothly, when the heavens opened bring with it thunder and lightning. The three trainers began to pick up the pace, as the sky darkened. Suddenly in a nearby field they spotted a small rock, with a faint orange glow coming off it. Ash stopped, he did not know why but he suddenly heard a voice

"_Chosen one, one of my children needs your help. It has been abandoned by its trainer, however It does not know this yet, as its trainer lied to it. Saying it will be back. I have chosen this Pokemon for you, as its loyalty will be second to none. Towards you."_

Ash was curious to see exactly what Pokemon was sitting on the rock in this torrential downpour. He left the path. and with Pikachu and Knuckles made his way over to the large rock, to investigate, what he saw made his heart ache, there on the rock, was a Charmander, shivering. And trying to shield itself from the harsh wind and pouring rain. Ash was worried he knew if Charmander stayed out in the rain too long then the flame in their tails would go out. Ash knew once their tails went out then they died.

The small orange Pokemon opened its eyes to feel the rain no longer pounding its body. It looked up to the face of a young trainer in nothing but a t-shirt with his coat shielding him from the rain.

"W_ho are you? You're not my trainer, leave me alone please, for my trainer said he would be back for me."  
><em>

Ash gritted his teeth at the condition this Pokemon trainer had left it in. It had been raining for at least an hour, so their was no excuse for its trainer to be absent for so long. Ignoring the small Pokemon's objection of being handled, Ash wrapped it up in his coat and bought it to his chest. Chamander tried struggling but it couldn't help but feel comfortable in this young trainers arms. Not to mention he was being shielded from the weather.

Ash raced back to the group "Guys I found this Charmander laying down on the rock over there soaked and shivering. It looks like it was left out here by its trainer, Brock does that new map of yours show any Pokemon centres nearby?"

Brock pulled the map out of his pack and stared down at it "According to this we are less than a mile from one."

Ash nodded and carried on holding Charmander to his chest "Right let's go, there is no time to waste, this Charmander tail is almost out, and we need to prevent that at all cost."

All three trainers along with Knuckles raced towards the Pokemon centre. Once there Ash explained to the nurse Joy that they had found a charmander on the rock, and that it was getting drenched from the downpour, and that it was shivering.

Nurse Joy took the Charmander and handed it to her Blissey to look after. Ash then handed over all his Pokemon, he also made the nurse aware of Mew being one of them, the three trainer then decided to book in for the night, they were walking into the restaurant area when they were confronted by a kid, with spiky red hair

"Hey what do you want for your Lucario?"

Ash just stared at the boy and thought to himself. Is this guy for real? Why would I trade Knuckles?"_ H_e then pushed past him, and sat down at one of the tables, the boy who he had pushed aside wasn't very happy being embarrassed in front of his friends, and he showed it by confronting Ash

"Hey, don't walk away from me, I asked you a question." Ash looked up and answered as calmly as he could

"Sorry Lucario is not for trade, nore are any of my other Pokemon, so leave us alone will you please." Ash turned back to speak to Brock and Misty, when the boy threw a punch, however Knuckles was ready to defend his father, and intercepted the fist with his own paw. Knuckles eye flashed it then used a small amount of aura to throw the boy on his backside.

The boy gritted his teeth "Why you stupid creature! How dare you attack a human, we are your masters and you are our slaves."

Ash had heard enough he left his chair, he grabbed the boy by his collar and lifted him, however the crowd was shocked as the boy was taller and looked stronger than Ash. That's when Ash eyes turned blue and his hands began to be surrounded by a blue aura.

"How dare you call yourself a Pokemon trainer, no doubt that Charmander we rescued belongs to you, what was the matter with it too weak, or did you just find something better to replace it with. How any trainer could leave a Pokemon out in this downpour, especially a fire type is beyond me. You know what happens to a Charmander when their tail is extinguished? They die. Your Charmander's flame was almost out, you know the funny thing it wanted to stay there, cause it believed you would be back for it. That Pokemon in nurse Joy emergency room as been nothing but loyal to you. Get out of my sight you're a disgrace to all Pokemon trainers" With the help of his aura, Ash launched the kid across the room and watched him slump down on a nearby wall, out cold.

Everyone in the centre looked at Ash in amazement, his eyes were still glowing blue, his hands were still surrounded by the blue light. Ash aura whipped around him, it was lashing at everything in sight.

Suddenly Ash heard a sweet female voice shout "Kadabra use hypnosis." Ash, tried to see what or who had given the order, when he saw the outline of a girl with dark purple hair, he then collapsed onto the ground out cold.

* * *

><p>Ash opened his eyes and found himself in a hospital bed, he looked to the side and saw Misty and Knuckles watching over him. Pikachu was curled up at the edge of his bed. He tried to sit up but found himself feeling dizzy.<p>

Misty moved over to help him sit up "Oh Ash thank goodness you're okay, we have all been worried sick, what on earth happened yesterday? One minute you were okay, next you freaked out, your eyes started glowing blue..."

"I believe I can answer that for you." Misty and Ash turned to see a fairly tall teen with straight purple shoulder length hair, and purple eyes. They noticed she was followed by Brock into the room.

Ash spoke up "You're the one who used Kadabra and asked it to use hypnosis on me." The purple hair girl stared at Ash, slowly she walked to the side of his bed and took one of his hands. She pulled it towards her and held it. After a while she released it then spoke.

"Could you allow me to talk to Ash in private a minute?" Misty and Brock looked confused but left the room. Once the door was shut the purple haired girl began to speak again.

"Tell me Ash how long have you known you were gifted with the power of aura?" Ash looked down confused, he was trying to comprehend with what this purple hair beauty was saying. However he seemed to be lost in her eyes more than anything. The radiation of power coming from them were frightening he could feel a sort of pull towards her.

"I never knew, that was the first time something happened like that, to be honest its still blurry."

The purple hair girl nodded in understanding. "I see, by the way my name is Sabrina I am the gym leader of Saffron city, I asked you the question because I found myself being pulled from my gym last night to this Pokemon centre, you see I am a psychic and normally those with aura clash with us. However there as been some rare events in history where an aura user as found to have a bond with a psychic, it is no coincidence that I appeared here when you were about to destroy everything with your aura."

Ash was looking confused even more now, he had just meet this girl and already she was talking about some bond, however what shocked him the most was what she said next.

"My dreams recently have been plagued with your image, I have also been given brief insight into the future, due to the power that be I can't say much, but I will say this, you and I will not be the only ones to share our future, there is a long road a head of us Ash Ketchum, and as I am apart of your future then I ask if you will allow me to travel with you on your journey. Maybe us being close will help strengthen the bond, plus as I am more advanced with my abilities it will also help you from repeating what happened last night. By the way that boy you beat yesterday, left this morning leaving this."

Sabrina pulled a poke ball from her pocket and enlarged it. She then opened it, revealing a healthy glowing Charmander "His parting words were a weak Pokemon, for a weak trainer."

Ash leaned over and gently picked up the infant Pokemon, he allowed it to stand on his chest making sure its tail was away from the bed sheets. Ash could see the hurt in the Pokemon eyes.

"I_s it true did Damian abandoned me?"_

Ash sadly nodded his head "He did, however I hope you would like to come with me seeing you don't have a trainer any more. I already have a load of Pokemon, who I see has family, not just battling partners, what do you say Charmander will you be part of my family?"

Charmander looked down briefly, then thought back to the events of last night, had it not been for the kindness of this trainer then he would most likely be in the great beyond by now, and seeing how his last trainer had just walked out leaving him behind, he decided he would like to travel with Ash. Charmander looked up.

"O_kay I would like to travel with you, thank you for taking me."_

Ash gently scratched under its chin, and smiled "Welcome to the team Charmander."

**A/N: So Sabrina will be joining Ash and the gang on his Journey, don't worry there will be some flash back to explain her role in the story soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon if I did Ash would win everything**

**On way to Lavender Town**

Ash, Misty, Brock and Sabrina made their way along the path to Lavender Town. Since they had left the centre Ash had managed to catch an Abra, thanks to Sabrina's help. However due to his party being full, he had to transfer it to Professor Oak. The four trainers were walking along peacfully when Knuckles stopped and sniffed the air.

"What's wrong Knuckles?" Ash had become quite a tuned to when Knuckles could sense something not quite right

Knuckles closed its eyes and focused it's aura all around it. Suddenly his eyes opened and he pointed _"Fat_her _I can sense a disturbance in that direction. Something extremely powerful is causing it."_

Sabrina looked at Knuckles then she closed her eyes as well. She used her psychic energy to home in on the direction Knuckles had pointed. She opened her eyes and gave the other three trainers a calculated look

"My energy is picking up waves of electricity coming from the direction your Lucario was pointing at. I suggest we investigate."

Ash pondered what he had just heard. The fact Knuckles and Sabrina had sensed the disturbance, was enough for him to agree to investigate the strange occurrence. Ash turned to Brock and watched as the older teen pulled out his map.

"Well according to the map, the only thing over in that direction is the Power plant, which ties in with your feeling of electricity Sabrina."

The four trainers walked towards the disturbance lead by Knuckles and Sabrina, they came to a huge grassy area. Right in the middle was a huge building. The trainers noticed a crowd of people standing outside the building attempting to get in. Ash looked above the building and noticed a huge black cloud surrounding it. The closer he got the more he could hear that voice once more.

"G_o chosen one, time for you to gain another powerful friend." _Ash walked up to one of the members in a white coat and yellow helmet. He noticed the man was trying to open the door, however when ever someone came close, a bolt of lightning from the cloud would strike the ground, just a few yards in front of the person attempting to get in. Ash could see the cloud was no normal storm as the surrounding sky was clear. He looked up to the cloud and noticed a huge shape within it. He pointed Dexter at the cloud, hoping to identify the shape.

"**Zapdos the lightning bird Pokemon. This Pokemon is one of the legendary bird Pokemon of the Kanto region. It is normally found on lightning island within the orange islands".**

Ash placed Dexter back in his pocket, and turned to his friends "Well I guess we know what's causing the trouble, however we still have no leads on why." Just as Ash was talking he was interrupted by one of the staff

"why, I will tell you why young man. A few days ago a group of men and women in black jumpsuits, invaded the power plant and attempted to catch it. However it proved to powerful for them to capture and they retreated. Zapdos his normally peaceful around this area, so I can only assume they injured it, and now it is lashing out at anything that gets too close."

Ash listened to what the staff member had said, ignoring his own safety he walked up towards the door, only for a bolt of lightning to nearly hit him. Ash stepped back then shouted up into the cloud

"Excuse Zapdos, can you stop with the mini storm, the people attempting to catch you are gone, and the people who work here are trying to get in." Ash suddenly heard a deep voice reply back.

"_Human you do not know what you are talking about, the people attempting to get in are trying to catch me and my son. The workers of the plant are safely within the walls of this building."_

Ash turned to the group of workers he narrowed his eyes then removed a ball from his belt "Knuckles, Scizor to me, teach this group of criminals a lesson." Scizor and Knuckles appeared in front of the group of workers. Brock was confused what was going on "Ash what are you doing?"

Ash smirked. "Just had a little talk with Zapdos. It seems these workers here are not what the appear to be. isn't that right Team Rocket,"

One of the group members gritted his teeth "Blast we've been discovered, battle position all of you, teach these kids not to mess with our team." As soon as the man had spoken, several poke balls opened revealing a number of Goldbat's a small group of Ekans and a group of koffing. The leader pulled out his own poke balls

"Magmar, Poliwraith front and centre." Two Pokemon appeared in front of the man. One was orange and red all over. Its face had a beak, the other Pokemon was a round shape, with arms and feet, It had a anti-clockwise swirl on its front.

Ash called back to his friends "You guys take on the others, leave the Magmar and Poliwraith to me."

Unknown to the battlers below, Zapdos watched the young trainer with interest _"Could he really be Lord Arceus's chosen one?"_

Ash knew he was at a disadvantage but he decided to battle "Scizor **Sword dance**, Lucario get behind Scizor and use** Bulk up**."

Scizor moved in front of his team mate and began to spin rising his attack, Knuckles stood behind flexing it body raising its attack and defence.

The group leader smirked "Magmar** Flamethrower** that bug, Poliwraith use **Hypnosis!**"

Magmar gathered the flame in its beak and let loose a flame that was heading straight for Scizor.

Ash seeing Hypnosis would be bad decided to act "Knuckles hit that Poliwraith with **E****xtreme speed**, before it can hit you with hypnosis." Knuckles wasted no time in following his father orders, in the blink of an eye it vanished and appeared in front of its target, lashing out with kicks and punches, causing Poliwraith to lose its concentration.

Meanwhile Scizor was using its **S****word dance** to protect itself from the power of flamethrower, however it could not stop the power causing his right claw to be burnt. Scizor gritted its teeth.

Ash seeing Scizor was hurt decided to switch things up "Scizor use** B****aton pass.**" Scizor glowed white then returned to its ball. Ash removed another ball from his belt "Feebas I choose you. **Water pulse** that Magmar, Knuckles use **F****orce palm** on Poliwraith and keep it away from Feebas." Both of Ash Pokemon followed their orders, Feebas hit Magmar with a pulse of water, while Knuckles used its palm filled with aura to attack Poliwraith.

The leader gritted his teeth "Magmar fight back with** Fire punch**, Poliwraith use** Mega Kick!**" Magmar moved in close on Feebas and hit it with a flaming fist, due to its ability flame body it burned Feebas. Feebas let out a cry of pain then glared at the smirking Magmar, Suddenly it glowed white and began to change shape, Once the light had died down a beautiful shining scale Pokemon with a fanned tail appeared. Magmar retreated at the size of its opponent and raced back to its trainers side.

Ash grinned "Welcome to the team Milotic, use** Water pulse.**" Milotic reared her head back, and then fired several pulse of water, confusing the Magmar, meanwhile Poliwraith attempted a spinning kick hoping to hit its opponent, however Knuckles was ready and grabbed the foot. "Knuckles end this **Force palm** again."

Knuckles paw glowed blue, it punched Poliwraith so hard, that the water/fighting type flew backwards with swirls in its eyes. The team leader seeing his Pokemon, knocked out recalled it. "Magmar use** Hyper beam** on Milotic." Magmar Smirked then gathered the required power in its beak before firing a huge beam of energy towards the water Pokemon.

Ash grinned "Bad move, Milotic send it straight back with** Mirror coat**, everyone back up, as this is going to be huge, Knuckles retreat to my side quickly." Milotic covered herself in a mirror sheen, and absorbed the hyper beam she then opened her mouth firing the beam back with twice as much power.

The group leader tried to move out the way, with his exhausted team, however none of them could dodge the blast, and they were all sent flying into the sky.

Milotic lowered her head allowing Ash to stroke it gently "Well done Milotic that was great." The majestic water Pokemon closed its eyes enjoying the attention it was getting from her trainer _"Thank you master."_

Ash turned to his friends and looked upon their shocked faces. Brock was awe struck by the beauty of Milotic, Misty was jumping up and down like toddler after receiving a present and Sabrina just smiled and acknowledged Ash accomplishment at helping Feebas evolve.

Brock got over his shock "but how?" Ash recalled Milotic then turned to Brock "When i was in the centre, I phoned the professor and he told me Feebas was showing the signs that she was ready to evolve, however she couldn't complete it without battle experience. I guess she was closer than the professor thought she was."

Brock nodded. They were all pulled out of their thoughts by a large shadow descending upon them. The group looked up to see Zapdos in all its glory land , lightning still coursed around its wings, it seems it wasn't alone as another Zapdos landed right next to it. However Ash could not but help notice the size difference between the two legendary.

"T_hank you chosen one, you have proved to me today, that our creator was right in choosing you. Even when you didn't even know us you risk yourself against those band of thieves, this alone proves you are worthy of our great power. My son as been chosen by the great creator to be one of your Pokemon eventually. However at the moment he is not ready to leave my side. We will meet again young trainer, and next time you will have a chance to battle him. If you manage to beat him, then I will allow you to catch him and he will join you on your journey. Now chosen one if you will excuse my rash departure. The human workers have been stuck in the building all day, and no doubt wish to know what has happened here. As you are the only one who can understand me, then I wish you to explain it to them."_

Ash and his friends watched the two legendaries fly off. They all made their way to the building, they notice the lights on the doors had all turned green, and groups of workers were filing out on to the grassy area. Ash walked up to the group, he had a lot of explaining to do, thanks to a couple of legendaries, deciding to lock them in.

**A/N: Sorry for those who thought Ash would catch his secondary legendary, but I don't want his team being two over powered. The Poll was a big hit so thank you, and expect more polls in the future.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did Ash would win everything.**

**Lavender Town**

Ash, Brock, Misty and Sabrina, had just come out of some caves when they were welcomed with the most wonderful sight. WELCOME TO LAVENDER TOWN. The four trainers were making their way to the pokemon centre, when they heard a lot of noise coming from one of the local shops. A few seconds later, they saw two Pokemon, one was a Ghastly and the other was a Haunter. The Haunter seemed to have his arms full of food. The two ghost Pokemon were followed by the shop keeper shouting behind them. Ash and the gang raced up to the shop owner. They noticed that Ghastly and Haunter had long gone.

"Excuse me sir, is there anything we can do to help?" Ash looked over the store. It was a real mess, food and other goods were spilled over the floor, the walls were caked with what appeared to be sludge, which was most likely from Haunters sludge bomb attack.

The shop keeper turned around and looked at the four young trainers "Huh. More trouble makers from out of town. Why can't you just leave our small town alone? We have enough trouble with the spooky duo."

Ash was guessing the spooky duo the man was talking about was the Haunter and Ghastly they had just seen. He was about to reply when they heard the sound of a motor bike with the sirens blaring. The bike pulled over in front of them.

"Mr Simmons, is everything okay? Your alarm went off at our station. Tell me, did these four stranger try to rob you?"

"No Officer Jenny not these four strangers, it was that bloody spooky duo, left my shop in a right mess, they got away with quite a bit of food too."

Officer Jenny started taking notes down of what happened. It seemed that these ghost Pokemon were causing more trouble than she first realized. Normally, they would play the odd prank here and there, which the locals would accept, but recently, they had started to attack and steal from the local community. She looked up from her notes to the far side of the town, there she could see the tower reaching above everything else. That was another thing that had her stumped. The tower doors had just locked themselves, even the caretaker could do nothing, cause every time he got close, he was bombarded with sludge bombs from the tower window. Officer Jenny was brought out of her thinking by Brock, who decided it was a good idea to try to swoon her.

"Oh Officer Jenny, will you be mine? The Cosmos have brought us together for on this fateful day, so that we might declare our love for each other."

Misty gritted her teeth. She was about to pull him back by his ear when Sabrina grabbed her arm and smirked at her. Misty had no clue what Sabrina was up to but decided to allow her to handle it. This turned out to be a great choice as Brock was lifted up, in mid air, then floated towards a open trash can. Misty looked on in amazement as Sabrina made Brock spin so that his head was pointing straight downwards. Misty watched Sabrina plunge Brock head first into the trash with his legs dangling at the top.

"Well that's original sister, I will give you that." Sabrina and Misty began laughing amongst themselves, meanwhile Ash was talking with Officer Jenny about the strange happening of the town.

"So, Officer Jenny, how long have Ghastly and Haunter been causing trouble?"

Officer Jenny looked at the younger trainer inquiring about the happenings of the town. "Well ghost Pokemon are not uncommon here in Lavender Town. We are use to the odd scare or prank, however, a week ago they started to steal food and blankets. They normally hang out in the Pokemon tower, as it's a huge tourist attraction for visitors from the other regions, but in the last week the tower as been under lock down, not even the caretaker can get in without being blasted by sludge bombs."

Ash was deep in thought. He knew the tower was famous for ghost Pokemon, after all the reason they had come here was so he could add one too his team, so either way, he would have to try confront the ghostly duo and see what was happening. With the power of poke speech on his side as well, he knew that he had the advantage.

"Officer Jenny, will you allow me and my friends to try and help? Recently we have stopped a number of team Rocket plots, and along the way have helped plenty of Pokemon that were in trouble."

Just as Officer Jenny was about to reply she heard another loud noise a few streets down, Officer Jenny offered Ash a lift, they made sure Ash friend knew were they were heading. Ash hopped on the bike and they both raced towards the disturbance, it didn't take long to get there. Ash hopped off the bike and saw the spooky duo just about run away.

"Pikachu, **T****hunder wave** now!"

Pikachu jumped off Ash shoulder and dispersed a huge electrical wave paralyzing Haunter and Ghastly in place. Pikachu raced up to the two ghost Pokemon.

"O_kay you two, spill. Why are you stealing food from these people?"_

Haunter and Ghastly were still suffering from the static effects and were having trouble giving an answer.

"_Egg_ _hatched, baby Litwick needed food and warmth, since trainer forget him. Gengar, Ghastly and I have been looking after it. Protecting it from other trainers who wish to catch him. Litwick rare Pokemon. All the way from Unova."_

Unknown to the spooky duo, Ash had been listening in on the conversation. He now understood what was happening. He cautiously made his way over to the still stunned spooky duo.

"So you two are stealing food and other stuff, because a baby Pokemon in your care needs it?"

Haunter and Ghastly looked at each other, in confusion. They both then turned to Ash and floated towards him

_"You understand us human?"_

"Yes I can understand you. A gift from one of my most powerful friends. Tell you what; instead of stealing those items, allow me to pay for them. At least you won't be in much trouble then. Afterwards, take the stuff to Gengar and Litwick, if you need any more help, I will be at the Pokemon centre."

Haunter and Ghastly nodded their heads then floated off towards the Pokemon tower. Ash turned around and walked back to the shop keeper. "Here is $300 poke dollars. I hope this will help cover the food and stuff stolen. The ghost should not bother you again after tonight."

The shop keeper accepted the payment and turned back to his store, to begin the clean up. Ash decided to make his way back to the Pokemon centre, luckily Officer Jenny had offered him a lift, so he found himself outside the centre doors in record time. Ash thanked Jenny then walked into the centre. He looked around to see if he could see his three friends, unfortunately the lobby was empty, so he had guessed they might have gone up to their room. He walked up to the counter and rang the bell. Nurse Joy appeared out of one of the offices.

"Yes can I help you?" Ash removed his Pokedex from his pocket and handed it to nurse Joy.

"I was wondering if you had seen three of my friends, one was a tall boy with spiky hair, and the other were two girls; one with orange hair and one with purple hair. They most likely had a Lucario with them."

Nurse Joy smiled. "Of course. They said they were waiting for a fourth member, something about you helping Officer Jenny with her investigation. They asked me to keep your room key with me so that I could give you it once I had registered you. Now do you have any Pokemon that need healing?"

Ash removed four poke balls from his training belt. Ash handed them over "Just a quick heads up, one of them is a legendary and she can get very picky."

Nurse Joy smiled then handed Ash his room key and Pokedex back. She then left Ash alone while she went and treated his Pokemon. Ash yawned and walked towards the living area. It did not take him long to find his room, unfortunately when he opened it someone was waiting for him.

"Misty and Brock decided to take one room. Brock decided as we are fated to be with each other than we should get use to it. Now what side do you want?"

Ash backed up against the door in shock, there, in front of him, was Sabrina, only dressed in a purple tank top and purple boy shorts. Her hair had been tied into two ponytails, which fell down on either side of her head. Now Ash was not clueless about girls, he had read enough books and been given the talk from his mum and dad, but to have a girl in the flesh in a room alone was giving him goose bumps.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Ash, you are my future husband, although I am not ready for a commitment like that. I am, however, ready to be your girlfriend, so you seeing me in my sleepwear shouldn't be such a big deal, now get dressed and come to bed. I want you to tell me all about your encounter with Haunter and Ghastly. By the way, Knuckles is in his poke ball, he is in my bag if you wanted to know."

Ash grabbed his bag and moved into the en-suite and began to change into his t-shirt. He didn't normally wear bottoms just his boxers, so he hoped he wouldn't scare her off by is morning reaction. He quickly brushed his teeth and gave his face a quick wash. He stepped out of the room and walked to the bed. He already found Sabrina waiting for him. He climbed under the covers and watched as Sabrina shuffled closer to him. She laid her head in the crock of his neck and pulled his arm around her waist.

Pikachu looked on from the bottom of the bed with a amusement at the horror of Ash face having a girl in bed with him. However sleep soon began to take over and Pikachu began to drift off to sleep.

**Pokemon Tower**

_Gengar : So your saying this human just paid the shop keeper so you could keep the stuff and bring it here for Litwick?_

_Haunter : That's right boss. He asked us why we were stealing all this stuff. As soon as he found out about the baby Pokemon we were looking after, he just told us to take the stuff and he will pay for it, plus if we have any more trouble or any other problems then he is willing to help us._

_Gengar: How unusual. Tell me Haunter do you think this human can be trusted?_

_Haunter: I do boss, besides you know Litwick has been feeling ill over the last few days. Everything we have done to help as failed. Maybe its time to bring in some outside help._

_Gengar: Very well Haunter. Tomorrow you will leave and find this trainer. Bring him to the tower so that I may talk to him privately._

**Next day**

Ash woke up, and as he tried to move, he felt a huge weight on his arm, however when he tried to move it he heard a soft moan. He turned and found his face was obscured by a strands of purple hair, which was giving off a jasmine and vanilla scent. It was then that Ash registered what had happened last night. For the first time in his life, he had shared a bed with a girl. Unfortunately sleeping with Sabrina and morning routine had left Ash with a problem. Morning wood. What made it more uncomfortable was Sabrina had swung her leg over his groin area in the middle of the night, and now found Sabrina rubbing herself subconsciously against him. Ash began to panic, warning bells were going off. Of course if he was older it might be different, however he was only thirteen, and he knew this behaviour was not acceptable. He carefully slid out of bed and ran to the bathroom, however he failed to notice a certain Purple hair gym leader had one of her eyes opened watching his every move, from the bed to the bathroom.

Ash looked into the bathroom mirror after taking care of his little problem. He looked into the glass, but did not see himself. Instead he saw a purple scary face. The face of a Haunter.

"_The boss would like to see you at the tower as soon as possible." _Ash nodded to the ghost Pokemon "Tell Gengar I will be there within the hour." Ash watched Haunter vanish into the wall, he heard a faint knock on the door.

"Ash hurry up, I would like to take a shower today." Ash unlocked the door, and tried to get out, however Sabrina was trying to get in. Ash felt Sabrina bum brush over his manhood. He hissed at the brief contact. He failed to see the big grin plastered on Sabrina face

"Like what you see Ash?" Ash ignored the question and quickly moved into the room, allowing Sabrina to close the door behind her. Ash's action however, didn't go unnoticed by a certain mouse Pokemon, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"_Come on Boss, she wants you so bad, are you so clueless you can't see when a mate is performing in front of you?"_

Ash sighed and carried on getting dressed "Look Pikachu, I get that she leading me on, however I am only thirteen. I have plenty of time for that type of stuff, but at present I have only two things on my mind winning gym battles and training you guys. If I am honest Sabrina comes a close third. Just wait till I get my hands on Brock for setting this up. I am so going to kill him.

Pikachu rolled around on the floor laughing. Suddenly the bathroom door opened up revealing a smiling Sabrina just in her towel. She ignored Ash reaction and began to get dressed. Totally oblivious to Ash standing there. She turned around "Ash could you grab me a bra and some underwear from my bag please. Any will do."

Ash turned and took hold of Sabrina bag, he dug around until he found a nice lilac thong and bra set. Closing his eyes he held out the garments to Sabrina. She took them from him, giggling. "You know Ash, we're be married one day. I don't mind you looking, in fact, it makes me feel good that you have this reaction to me. It means the bond is forming between us."

Ash opened his eyes carefully and saw Sabrina had already dressed in her bra and thong, and was now putting on a short mini skirt and purple tank top. Ash watched Sabrina pull her hair out from her top then started to brush it gently. He then watched her apply some make up. Finally after 30 minutes of getting herself ready, they both left the room. Pikachu perched on Ash shoulder started laughing again. Especially when Ash almost froze when Sabrina grabbed his hand, interlacing her fingers with his.

Brock and Misty were at one of the tables reading the local news. Misty was getting impatient "Just where the hell are those two anyway, its almost 11am." Brock looked up from his paper and shrugged his shoulder, in truth he wasn't that worried. The only thing in town was the Pokemon tower, which was closed, so as far as he was concerned he wouldn't mind if Sabrina and Ash were getting to know each other on a more personal level.

"Look Misty, we both agreed to allow them some space. After all, according to Sabrina this bond she shares with Ash needs to form, and it can only do that if the two of them stay in close proximity of each other. There is not much to do in town anyway. You know we are here so Ash can add a Ghost Pokemon to his team. Once he has one, then it is straight onto Celedon city for his rainbow badge, if were lucky we will be able to hit Saffron and then to Fuchsia, before finally hitting Vermillion, as according to the guide we can catch a boat to Cinnabar Island. Once we finish there then that will leave us the Earth Badge in Viridian City."

Misty huffed "Fine, but if there not here in an hour then I am going knocking." Misty didn't have to go knocking as Sabrina and Ash appeared in the doorway holding hands.

"Hey guys, sorry were down late. Just picked up my Pokemon. I spoke to Haunter this morning, he wants us to meet him at the tower, as his boss Gengar wanted a word with me."

The four trainers left the Pokemon centre. Ash released Knuckles so he could stretch his legs. They were soon at the tower, however instead of the usual sludge bomb attack, the doors creaked then swung open. Ash led the others into the tower. He noticed there were cobwebs everywhere, and the furniture was covered in white sheets. Ash started to walk up the stairs, he could hear the noise from Haunter and Ghastly coming from a nearby room on the landing. Carefully he opened the door to the oddest sight. Haunter was playing with a small candle like Pokemon. Ash could see the funny faces it was pulling at the little Pokemon. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the little Pokemon.

"**Error, Pokemon unknown."**

Dexter voice had alerted Haunter to Ash arrival. The ghost Pokemon floated up to the young trainer and grinned.

"_Welcome. This is Litwick, he is the baby Pokemon that we have been looking after."_

Ash knelt down in front of the small candle Pokemon "Hello Litwick. My name is Ash Ketchum and I am a Pokemon trainer. How are you feeling? Looking at you, I can see you have a cold."

Litwick looked at the strange figure in front of him. For starters, he was curious at what a trainer was, after all, he was hatched from an egg inside the tower and knew nothing of the outside world. All he knew was what his uncle Gengar had said that was the world was not a nice place. Cautiously, Litwick moved closer, he failed to see that his uncle had appeared behind the trainer. Litwick watched his uncle place a finger to his lips so that he could scare the trainer.

Ash felt the hairs on his neck stand up, as Gengar ghosted through him and appeared in front of him with a manic grin.

"_Welcome young trainer, I am Gengar. You have already meet Haunter and I take it you have just spoken to Litwick. Haunter told me what you did last night, and I just want to say how grateful we are to you. Not many trainers would have done what you did, and as such, you have earned my trust with our secret. You see Litwick here is from another region, and as such he would be a target for a number of trainers visiting the tower. It knows nothing of the outside world. It only knows what we have tried to teach him. However a few days ago, it showed signs of not being well. As I am no doctor we decided to involve you. So Ash will you take Litwick and have him healed?"_

Ash looked into the eyes of Gengar. "I have a friend who might want to help. Would you allow me to call her?"

Gengar nodded and watched Ash walk out of the room "Sabrina could you come up here for a minute? I need help with something." Ash heard the stair creak and watched Sabrina appear in front of him. They both walked into the room. As soon as Sabrina saw Litwick she started making cute faces. She walked over and picked it up cradling it in her arms. Gengar was shocked at how Litwick closed its eyes enjoying the gentle rocking it was getting from the strange female trainer. Meanwhile, Gengar noticed Ash was having a conversation with Haunter. The two shook hands before Haunter tapped a poke ball on Ash belt. Gengar watched as Haunter was sucked inside. Gengar knew his friend Haunter had been waiting for a worthy trainer and Gengar could not see anyone more worthy than Ash. Now Gengar only problem was losing Litwick. He had known that he would leave them some day, but he had not known it would be this soon.

**Ten minute Later**

Ash and Sabrina came downstairs followed behind by Gengar. Sabrina was still cradling Litwick. "Guys, we need to head to the Pokemon centre as Litwick not too well. Gengar has agreed to allow Sabrina to take Litwick as her Pokemon."

Misty and Brock looked shocked but followed behind Ash and Sabrina, just as they were about to leave the tower Ash turned to Gengar

"Thank you Gengar. I promise Litwick will be well looked after, as well as your friend Haunter. Thank you for putting your trust in us."

Gengar nodded then said _"I am trusting you and Sabrina to look after Litwick, Now if you excuse me I have to get ready to open the tower again. I wish you all luck on your journey. Maybe some time we will meet again. Good bye Ash and good luck."_

Ash waved then took hold of Sabrina hand much to her pleasure. "Okay, first we go to the Pokemon centre and check out Litwick, then its straight to Celedon City for my next gym battle."

The four trainers made their way to the Pokemon centre, wondering what they would next discover on their journey.

**A/N: I had a really fun time writing this chapter. Ash embarrassment with Sabrina is based on a true event from my teenage years, so I know how exactly uncomfortable it can be. Anyway Sabrina and Ash are finally starting to explore their bond. Sabrina now as a new Pokemon Litwick and Ash as himself a Gengar. Finally I am still looking for beta. Please carry on reviewing as the more reviews I get the more inspired I become.**

**Beta Notes or B/N – Dear lord. The amount of correcting to do. X.x I swear, it made me nearly pop a vessel, but whatever. I need to be able to catch those things, as it helps the story flow more smoothly. Hope to see you guys review, and say you like the work he has done.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did Ash would win everything**

**A/N: Really sorry for the delay. Please Enjoy.**

Ash, Misty, Brock and Sabrina had finally left Lavender Town. They had discovered that Litwick just had a cold. Nurse Joy gave Sabrina some medicine, for the journey, so that she would be able to feed Litwick it. Ash couldn't work out why, but ever since the four had left Lavender Town, he found himself holding Sabrina hands. It was like an impulse, he always had to be touching her. He figured it was something to do with the bond they both shared.

Sabrina smiled, she was glad that Ash was becoming more comfortable, with touching her. She of course knew the reason. It was the bond, Sabrina had kept a big secret from Ash and she felt terrible. However she did not want to scare him off. For the bond to fully develop they would have to love each other, in mind-body and soul. Sabrina had already noticed several changes to her body, which should not really be happening till she was much older. They were heading for Celedon city when Ash spotted a banner

**Tag battle Tournament today at 1pm. All registration need to be in by 12.20pm. Winning trainers get an Eevee each.** (Luis1113 thanks for the idea of a double battle.)

Ash looked at Sabrina "Hey Sabrina, you fancy competing? I have always wanted an Eevee."

Sabrina looked at her boyfriend and smiled "I'm Game, Misty, Brock you in?"

Misty and Brock looked at each other, they realised that a team of rock and water, would be good, as they could protect each other from elemental attack, coming to a decision, both trainers nodded.

Ash fist pumped and legged it over to the registration desk. However, he failed to see someone had left a banana skin on the floor. He slipped and crashed into the desk. Once the stars had stopped spinning around his head he slowly got up with the help of Sabrina. He looked on the registration team, they did not look impressed.

"Hi Sorry about your desk and the mess, I would like to register for the tag battle tournament. My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and this is my tag partner Sabrina Richards from Saffron City."

The clerk at the desk, jotted down their entry, then looked up. "All done you're in, now for the rules. One Pokemon each, that Pokemon must be used through out the tournament. Once both Pokemon are fainted the match ends. No one hit K.O moves, also you can't put to sleep more than one Pokemon, do you agree to these rules?"

Both Sabrina and Ash nodded "Then please enjoy the tournament. We have a portable Pokemon centre just through the entrance, if you need to trade or heal your Pokemon."

At the word trade, Ash ears perked up. He knew the only way to evolve his Haunter was through a trade. Ash also realised that Sabrina Kadabra could not evolve unless traded. Ash grinned. "Sabrina what do you think about evolving our Pokemon, by trading to each other, then after they are evolved, we trade back."

Sabrina was in deep thought, what Ash was saying was a good idea. She had been wanting Kadabra to evolve for ages, and now Ash had Haunter, both could get what they wanted. "Okay cool, I have been wanting to evolve Kadabra for ages, plus I am guessing you want your Haunter to evolve into Gengar."

Both teens walked up to the portable Pokemon centre and entered it. They were met by a smiling Nurse Joy

"Hi welcome, if there is anything you need, just let me know."

Ash looked at Nurse Joy "Actually I was wondering if me and my partner could do some trading, you see I have a Haunter and she has a Kadabra, so we want to trade, so I can have a Gengar and she can have a Alakazam."

Nurse Joy nodded. She then went to the back and bought out the portable trade machine. She placed it on her desk in front of the two teens. "Okay just place your poke ball in the space provided at the end of the machine. Once both poke ball are placed the trade will begin."

Ash and Sabrina placed their respective poke balls in the slots provided. They then watched as the balls turned into some sort of energy. Both trainers watched the screen as their two Pokemon were traded. Soon a poke ball reappeared in the slot, Ash opened the ball, and stood where Kadabra was meant to be, was a stronger looking Alakazam.

Sabrina looked on her Pokemon and smiled, she then opened the ball that had been transferred, there floating in all its glory was Gengar, with a psychotic grin. Sabrina recalled Gengar then placed it back into the trade machine. She looked over and saw that Ash had done the same with Alakazam. The balls then turned into energy like before. The screen again showed both Pokemon being traded. Sabrina removed the ball and opened it. She smiled when she saw Alakazam grinning at her.

Ash however wasn't so lucky, when he opened his ball, Gengar floated out and grinned. It then bought its long purple tongue out and licked Ash, paralysing him in place. Gengar closed its eyes before scratching his head, as if to say sorry. Once the paralysing had worn off, Ash bought out Dexter to see what moves Gengar had.

**Gengar, Attacks. Trick room, Hypnosis, Pain-split, Shadow ball, Lick, Focus blast, Thunderbolt, Willo-wisp, Calm mind, Toxic, Sludge bomb, Hex, Nightshade, Giga drain and Psychic.**

Ash was surprised with the amount of attacks Gengar knew, he liked the fact that it already knew Giga drain, and thunderbolt as surprise elemental attacks. Ash knew that Gengar would be a key element in his future as a Pokemon master.

Ash heard the announcement on the overhead system **"Will all tag teams, please make their way towards the arena for the opening ceremony."**

Ash, Sabrina recalled their Pokemon, back to their balls. Ash then grabbed hold of Sabrina's hand and dragged her off towards the arena. Once there they took a look at the competition. Ash could see some of them were extremely experienced and no doubt had fully evolved Pokemon. Ash was pulled from his thoughts by the announcer.

"**Ladies and Gentleman, if you look to the board you will see all our tag teams, along with the Pokemon they have chosen for the event. As you can see this will be a very small competition."  
><strong>

**Kat and Mark: Electabuzz and Sandslash**

**Melody and Sophie: Vaporeon, and Rydon**

**Ash and Sabrina: Alakazam and Gengar**

**Brock and Misty: Onix and Starmie**

**Now our computer will randomise the teams, and there you have it Everyone. The first match will be Melody and Sophie vs Ash and Sabrina. **

Ash and Sabrina walked towards their respective box, as did Melody and Sophie. The rest of the teams cleared out of the arena and stood behind the safety barriers, a referee walked out into the centre.

"This is a 2 on 2 match, between the trainers Melody and Sophie vs Ash and Sabrina. The match is over as soon as both Pokemon on one team are knocked out. There are no one hit K.O moves allowed, only one Pokemon asleep at a time, now trainers reveal your selected Pokemon."

Ash and Sabrina, both pulled a ball from their respective training belts and enlarged them. They looked at each other and nodded, then in perfect unison threw their balls onto the field revealing Alakazam and Gengar.

Melody looked at the competition, she was worried, that Gengar scared her, with its psychotic grin. Gulping she threw her ball on the field, revealing a perfectly groomed Vaporeon. Melody looked over to her sister and saw her release her Rydon.

The referee raised the flag "Gengar/Alakazam vs Vapoureon/Rydon. Begin."

Ash wondered if his opponents had any of their special abilities. He knew that Rydon, normally had lighting rod, and Vaporeon's normally have water absorb. Harry decided a test was needed

"Gengar **T****hunderbolt** on Vaporeon."

Sophie smiled "Don't think so Ash, Rydon intercept with lighting rod." Gengar released the bolt of lightning and watched it divert from its intended target Vaporeon, to Rydon huge horn on its nose.

Ash grinned "Well in that case, it's a good thing my Gengar knows a few tricks, Gengar use **Giga Drain**." Gengar gave another manic grin, before growing purple tentacles latched on and around Rydon, sucking its energy.

Sophie looked horrified, his Gengar knew grass attacks. Sophie knew she had to do something, but what with Gengar ability being levitate, ground type moves would do no damage, plus it being a ghost type, no physical damage attacks would effect it. Sophie Rydon only knew one move, that it could use against the annoying ghost type, but it was risky. Deciding she didn't have a choice she shouted.

"Rydon **Hyper beam** Now!" Rydon, began to gather energy into its mouth, however it was being drained at the same time thanks to Gengar giga Drain attack.

Ash seeing what Rydon was about to do, decided to take action "Gengar look out Rydon about to fire a Hyper beam. Vanish now! Gengar removed its draining tentacles from Rydon then smirked and vanished just as the hyper beam was coming toward it. Gengar then appeared behind Rydon, who was exhausted from using the attack.

Ash grinned this match was over "Gengar **Focus blast** full power!" Gengar gathered an orb of concentrated energy in its hand, before blasting the orb, right at Rydon, causing a huge explosion. Once the smoke had cleared, everyone could see the giant rock Pokemon was down and out with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised his flag "Rydon is unable to battle."

Ash turned to watch Sabrina slug it out in her own personal battle. They had both agreed not to get into each others way unless of emergencies.

* * *

><p>Melody gritted her teeth as she watched her sister Rydon, fall. She had tried to assist it, but found her Vaporeon was disabled from moving thanks to her opponents Alakazam. Who was using Psychic on it. Melody was hoping the effects would wear off soon. She looked over the other side and saw the Gengar giving her its manic grin, causing shudder to go down her spine. Suddenly the glow stopped.<p>

"Vaporeon, **S****hadow ball** now!" Vaporeon opened its mouth, and gathered a dark blob of energy inside. It released the ball towards Alakazam

Sabrina smirked "Alakazam **D****ouble team.**" Alakazam focused and started making copies of itself all over the battle field. The shadow ball had hit one of the copy causing no damage to the psychic type. Sabrina smiled "Now Alakazam **Charge beam**." Alakazam bought its two spoons together before forming a electric beam of energy. It then released it at Vaporeon.

Melody looked on helpless as the attack did some serious damage to her Pokemon. She wasn't expecting her opponents Alakazam to be able to use an electric attack. Deciding defence was her only option she shouted.

"Vaporeon use **Aqua ring.**" Vaporeon raised its head before surrounding itself in a pool of water, it then began to soak some of it up restoring its health.

Sabrina gritted her teeth "Alakazam aim your **C****harge beam** at the pool of water."

Melody eyes widen "Hurry Vaporeon use **P****rotect**." Alakazam charge beam collided with Voporeon's protection sphere, creating a huge explosion. Smoke was clearing just has Sabrina heard Melody shout "**S****hadow ball.**"

A huge ball of black energy shot through the cloud hitting Alakazam hard. Sabrina watched as Alakazam tried to stand. She gritted her teeth when it fell face down with swirls in its eyes.

The referee raised his flag "Alakazam is unable to battle, only Gengar and Vaporeon remain."

Ash looked at Melody and saw a sense of confidence, in her face. He decided to ignore it for now. "Gengar end this "**Giga drain.**"

Gengar again grinned and shot out purple tentacles from his body, which connected with Vaporeon draining its energy. Gengar was laughing at how much pain the water Pokemon was in.

Melody was worried about this, still she had the move that would tip this battle in her favour. "Vaporeon **Shadow Ball** now."

Ash grinned he was expecting this. "Gengar why don't you show them your vanishing act." Gengar pulled a funny face just before the ball of dark energy could it hit him, he vanished.

Melody knew she was in trouble, only thing that could counter a ghost vanishing act was the move foresight. She looked out on to the field and gritted her teeth. Her Vaporeon could not hit what it could not see, suddenly she heard Ash shout "Gengar **T****hunderbolt** on the puddle under Vaporeon."

Melody saw the bolt blast from thin air. "Vaporeon try use **P****rotect**." Vaporeon tried to raise a shield in time, but found that having its energy sucked had taken a toll on it. The last thing it saw was the yellow flash hitting the puddle, when it cried out in pain. Once the electric attack at worn out, Vaporeon swayed before falling face down with swirls in her eyes.

The referee raised his flag "Vaporeon is unable to battle. This match goes to Ash and Sabrina."

The small crowd around the arena erupted in applause for both teams as they meet in the middle and shook hands. Once the arena was clear Sabrina and Ash heard **"Could Misty and Brock. Please make their way t****o** **t****he arena."**

**A/N: Ok First of all apology for the lateness of this update. I had sever writing block for the filler chapters of this story. However that is all sorted now. Next chapter will Brock and Misty battle. Stay tuned and please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. if i did, then Ash would bloody Age.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Been bogged down with my other stories at present. Chapter not as long as normal, but its a chapter . Please enjoy.  
><strong>

**Battle Arena**

Brock and Misty made their way into the middle of the arena. They stared down their two opponents. Kat had brunette hair and green eyes. Like Ash she wear a baseball cap, with a big pink k on it. She stood alongside her elder brother, who also had green eyes and brown hair. They both looked on Brock and Misty as the referee made his way into the arena between the two set of trainers.

"**Ok trainers you know the rules, first team to have both pokemon knocked out wins. Please take up your positions in your boxes and please release your pokemon on my word."**

All four trainers nodded before walking to their trainer box. Brock and Misty removed their poke ball from their belts and enlarged the balls. Misty looked over to Brock. "Ok Brock, I will take Kat you concentrate on Mark."

Brock nodded just as the referee shouted **"Trainers release your pokemon please"**

Misty and Brock both threw their ball into the centre of the arena releasing Starmie and Onix. They then watched Kat and Mark throw their ball, releasing a powerful looking Electabuzz and a strong looking Sandslash.

The referee raised his flag **"This battle is between Sandslash,Electabuzz and Onix and Starmie. Begin"**

Mark made the first move. "Electabuzz use **protect**, you know what to do little sis."

Kat smiled. The strategy they used, always caused their opponents trouble. She grinned at Misty and Brock before shouting "Sandslash, lets rock this arena with your **earth quake**."

Misty and Brock's eyes widened. They were in so much trouble. Onix had no defensive moves against earthquake, so he had to try to limit the amount of damage taken. However Brock was surprised to hear Misty shout "Starmie use **psychic** on Onix to lift him of the ground."

Starmie glowed purple before using its attack to raise Onix off the floor, so that it would avoid the earthquake. Of course Starmie knew it would take damage, but not as much as its partner would have.

Kat and Mark looked frustrated, that combo, normally did serious damage to its opponents, and normally resulted in knocking both opponents out. However they didn't know that they were facing two gym leaders. They knew trying to use the combo again could be costly, just in case electabuzz protect failed. Mark shouted "Electra buzz use **ice punch** on Onix"

Electabuzz began to charge its fist with ice before running full speed towards the huge rock pokemon. It was just about to land its fist when Misty shouted.

"Starmie use **Psychic**, to turn the ice punch on Sandslash"

Kat eyes widened as her brother pokemon was heading towards her Sandslash with it fist charged with ice. Kat decided defensive move was needed. "Sandslash dodge with **dig** now!"

Sandslash dived just as the ice fist landed. It was only then that kat knew how stupid she had been. Dig was a two turn move, which means she was helpless if that Onix knew earthquake. As it would do 4x more damage as her Sandslash was under ground, almost confirming a knock out blow. Her fear was confirmed as she heard Brock shout "Onix **earthquake** now!"

Mark knew he couldn't help his sister, so he just did the only thing he could do "Electabuzz use **Protect** now!"

Electabuzz crossed its arms and produced a purple dome shield, just in time before the earth began shaking.

Kat watched helpless as the quake hit, she knew Sandslash was done for. Just as she predicted as soon as the quake had subsided. Sandslash appeared from its hole with swirls in it eyes.

The referee raised his flag **"Sandslash is unable to battle."**

Kat sighed then recalled her pokemon and stepped back out of the box. She couldn't believe she had been suckered in to such as amateur move. She prayed that her brother would be strong enough to win this for them.

Mark knew he was backed into a corner, now he had used protect, he was wide open to some serious damage.

Misty Grinned. "Starmie use **psychic** to hold Electabuzz in place. Brock finish it off.

Brock smiled "with pleasure Mist. Onix** earthquake**.

Onix raised its rock tail and slammed it hard into the ground, creating a small quake that was heading straight for Electabuzz.

Mark lowered his head. It was over, he looked up to hear his pokemon let out a cry, before falling backwards with swirls in its eyes.

The referee raised the flag **"Electabuzz is unable to battle. The winner of the match are Onix and Starmie."**

Ash and Sabrina looked at each other. "Well this will be interesting, I will take Onix, you fight psychic with psychic and deal with that Starmie, if we work together those Eevees will be ours."

Sabrina nodded just as the loud speaker annouced. **"The final Match up will take place in 20 minutes. Would all trainer taking part please make sure your pokemon are healed and ready."  
><strong>

**Arena 20 minutes later**

"**Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls. Welcome to the final match of this tournament, between Ash and Sabrina, and Brock and Misty. Now down to the referee for the rules"**

The referee stepped into the middle of the arena. **"Will all teams prepare to throw there poke balls into the arena. Remember, both pokemon on one team must be knocked out. Only one pokemon sleep at a time, no one hit K.O. Moves. Now please release you pokemon."**

Ash and Sabrina stood face to face with Brock and Misty. Ash shouted over. "Good Luck you two, and may the best team win. Gengar end this."

Gengar and Alakazam appeared on their side ready for battle. As usual Gengar gave it's psychotic grin, to try nerve his opponents

The referee raised his flag. **"Battle now"**

Ash decided to waste no time. "**Giga Drain** on Onix now."

Gengar raised its arms producing purple tentacles that latched onto the rock pokemon, draining it of his strength.

Misty knew that Onix was in severe pain. She decided to try help "Starmie used **Psychic**."

Starmie began focusing it's energy and unleashed a wave of purple energy. It headed straight towards Gengar.

Sabrina knew what Misty was up to. "Alakazam use your **psychic** to block Starmie's.

Alakazam raised both it's spoon's then focused it energy. Releasing a purple wave smashing into the wave going towards Gengar. The collision caused a huge explosion, producing a huge cloud of smoke.

The crowd cheered as the smoke cleared showing Onix still wrapped in Gengar's purple tentacles. While Starmie and Alakazam were looking drained after both having used powerful psychic attacks.

Brock could see his Onix was almost ready to faint, he knew Gengar had levitate ability so ground attacks would be useless, however he could use a ground move to defend. Making up his mind Brock shouted. "Onix use **dig** now!"

Onix roared before using it power to rip away the tentacles and burrowed underground.

Ash grinned. "Clever move Brock, "Gengar use **Substitute** now!"

Gengar grinned before making an exact copy of itself before vanishing. Meanwhile Misty and Sabrina were also locked in a battle.

Misty knew using Psychic attack were useless, so decided to use a move that would hit all pokemon. True Gengar had it's substitute, but maybe the attack would be able to break it. "Starmie flood the field with your **surf** attack!"

Starmie, began to spin its outer body before producing a wave of water, that crashed over the whole battle field. The water hit Gengar's substitute, but due to the power level, it wasn't enough to break it. However Sabrina wasn't going to allow her pokemon to get hit.

"Alakazam use **protect**!"

Alakazam put its two spoons together and produced a purple dome, shielding it from the wave.

Misty gritted her teeth, however her eyes widened as she realised her mistake, Starmie surf had washed over the field, but it had also flooded Onix dig burrow. Misty heard the groan coming from the earth, before Onix appeared with swirls in its eyes.

The referee raised his flag. **"Onix is unable to battle."**

Misty lowered her head as Brock stepped back, leaving her to face both Ash and Sabrina. She gulped.

Ash saw the fear in her eyes. "Gengar use **Giga Drain** now!"

Gengar appeared behind Starmie before unleashing its purple tentacles, enticing the star fish pokemon.

Starmie began flashing green as it was drained from its strength. It stood their helpless as the Gengar fed off his energy. Misty looked on helpless, as she heard Sabrina scream an attack that would finish her pokemon off.

"Alakazam **thunder punch**!"

Alakazam pulled its fist back, and charged it with electricity, before running full speed at the helpless Starmie. The punch connected sending the star fish pokemon flying backwards crashing against the arena wall. It slid down the wall with his jewel flashing.

The referee raised his flag. **"Starmie and Onix are unable to battle. The winners are Gengar and Alakazam."**

Sabrina ran up to Ash and hugged him, she then kissed him. She was about to pull back when she felt Ash arms wrapped around her. He then realised that Ash was kissing her back. She moaned into the kiss and nearly lost her footing until Ash helped her stay steady. The pulled apart to see Brock and Misty wide eyed. Ash placed his arm around Sabrina. "What she is my girlfriend after all"

Brock and Misty looked at each other and shrugged, as a man dressed in a suit holding a red cushion with two poke ball resting on it. "Ladies and Gentleman, It is time to present the winners of this year tag tournament. Please make some noise for your new champions Ash and Sabrina!"

The crowd cheered as Ash and Sabrina took one of the balls of the cushion. They then threw them up in the air, and smiled as two small Eevees appeared. Both trainers knelt down so there new pokemon could get to know them. Ash pulled dexter from his pocket and pointed it at his Eevee.

**Eevee the normal pokemon. Eevee is known to have seven evolution, Moves. Helping hand, Tackle. Sand attack, shadow ball, baton pass. This Eevee is male.**

Ash smiled and picked up the little pokemon, He held it as it slowly curled up in his arms. He looked to his girlfriend and saw she had done the same. Both of them had discussed what they were going to allow their Eevees to evolve into. Ash wanted a Umbreon while Sabrina wanted an Espeon. Ash knew if he he wanted Umbreon then he would have to spend some time at night training him, and becoming friendly with him, as Eevee only evolved into Umbreon at night. Once the four young trainers had finished topping up on supplies they left the tournament and continued on their way to Celedon City.

**A/N: So Now Ash as an Eevee, so does Sabrina. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. till next time loyal readers.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If i did Ash would age and win everything**

**A/N: Italic typing is Pokemon speech.**

**Celedon City**

The four trainers smiled as they reached the gates of Celedon City, Ash was very tired he had spent the last two nights staying up, playing and training his new Eevee. Knuckles had taken to helping him control his aura as well. Each morning they would both go through several meditation exercises, Of course being up all night, then training first thing in the morning, had left the young trainer shattered, and he just wanted to crawl into bed at the nearest pokemon centre. Now he was only a few feet from his goal. His relationship with Sabrina had also been progressing, they had started sharing a sleeping bag and tent together, they hadn't done much physically, except some light touching and small make out sessions. This was enough for Ash at the moment. They all walked into the pokemon centre, Ash saw a spare comfy chair and crashed into it. Pickachu hopped off his shoulder and curled up in his lap. Knuckles leaned back against the arm of the chair watching and protecting his father.

Sabrina stood at the desk waiting for the Cities nurse Joy to see them. She looked over to Ash and saw him trying to stay awake, like Ash, she had been getting up at the crack of dawn to train and bond with her Eevee. She smiled as she watched his two most loyal pokemon watch over him, true he had Scizor, Mew, Gengar and Eevee, but he had raised Knuckles since he was a small Riolu, plus Pikachu was his starter. She was also amazed how he was able to befriend any pokemon. Especially his way with legends. Many trainers had failed even to get a glance at them, but some how Ash seemed to draw them towards him. The fact he had Mew was proof of this. Sabrina was pulled from her thoughts by a gentle female voice. "Hi Welcome to Celedon City. How can I help you?" Sabrina turned to the voice of a smiling nurse Joy. "Oh sorry. I was wondering if we could book two rooms for a couple of days, as my boyfriend is here to Challenge for his rainbow badge." Nurse Joy smiled. "That's fine, here are your room keys, and hope you all have a lovely time while your here in our wonderful city."

Ash opened the door to his and Sabrina room. He fell onto the bed and closed his eyes. He felt the weight shift on the bed and opened his eyes to see Sabrina resting her head on his chest. He guessed all the training she had been doing with her Eevee, had also worn her out. He kissed the top of her head and allowed sleep to take over both of them.

Misty and Brock, had decided to go shopping for supplies. They walked into a huge department. Misty wanted to check out the clothing section, as she was getting fed up of having only two outfits. Brock on the other hand was thinking more practical. There food supply was extremely low, due to the extra mouths they were having to feed. Ash had given Brock quite a bit of cash to top up everything. He moved over to the pokemon food section and decided he would get a full bag of each. Finally after getting everything he needed, he went to the check out and paid for the goods.

**Outside Celedon Gym**

"Jessie are you sure this is a good idea?". Jessie turned to her partner in crime. She was getting fed up of being questioned every time when they were about to pull of a job. "James, you know what the boss said. We have to bring him some pokemon soon, or we are out of a job. Now stop complaining and help me dig. There's bound to be tons of grass pokemon in this gym." James sighed, before taking hold of a shovel and started digging. They had decided that they would tunnel from the outside into the gym, that way they could avoid any security measures, and steal the pokemon without being discovered. James looked up and stopped. "Hey Jessie, look its the twerps, they must be here to gain a gym badge." Jessie looked up, and stared into the direction James had pointed. She could see Misty and Brock carrying loads of shopping and heading towards the pokemon centre. She smiled "If their here, then the brat and Mew can't be far away. Not to mention that strong Lucario he has as well." James shook his head. "Oh no, I am still recovering from being blasted off, by his Scizor, lets just get a couple of grass pokemon and send them to the boss, at least were still have our jobs, and will get paid." Jessie placed both her hands on her hips. "James! We are going to steal that Mew and Lucario, and that's final."

**Pokemon centre**

Ash opened his eyes, he was feeling a lot more energised. He noticed Sabrina had already got up, and guessed she was in the bathroom, as he heard the shower running. He looked to the bottom of the bed to see Pikachu slowly waking up. He looked to the window and Saw Knuckles sitting on the edge with one of his legs hanging out. "_How are you feeling father?_"

Ash sat up and stretched. "Much better, thank you for asking son. Have you been seating there the whole time?" Knuckles nodded. Ash climbed out of the bed and noticed the bathroom door opening. He stood there in complete shock as Sabrina came out just in a towel. He tried to avert his gaze and heard a small giggle. "You don't need to look away Ash. After all your my Boyfriend, you have the privilege of seeing me like this. Now close your mouth and hand me my bag will you please." Ash came out of his shocked state and picked up her bag, before handing it to her. She went to grab it, and accidentally revealed her top off to him. She noticed he immediately blushed and turned away, and picked up his own bag, before squeezing past into the bathroom. She dropped her towel and grabbed his head, pulling him into a searing kiss. After about two minutes she pulled back and grinned. "Stop being embarrassed ok." Ash nodded and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Sabrina sighed. How were they going to get closer, when he was embarrassed to look at her without anything on all the time. The truth was she was a little frustrated that they had not progressed further. She swore to herself that if she wanted things to progress further then she would have to take the lead.

**Later that day**

Ash was looking through his pokedex in the city training area. He knew that the gym leader used grass pokemon. So he needed a fire type, and maybe a flying type or poison type for back up. He thought about all the pokemon he had. Professor Oak had rang earlier to say that Milotic and Charmander were doing well, also Dratini was enjoying the open space, and happily growing. He then thought about his Gengar, it being a duel type could be very useful especially its toxic and Sludge bomb attack. He would use Scizor's x scissors attack as back up, plus being steel type, it wouldn't be affected by any poison moves that the gym leader might use. He looked over and saw Eevee and Pikachu playing. To prevent Eevee accidentally evolving into Espeon, he had attached an ever stone to a small collar and placed it around Eevee's neck. He then looked over to the right and saw Gengar just floating around, enjoying itself. He pulled off Mew ball from his belt. He wished he could allow his little princess out, but he didn't want to draw any trouble towards him, and showing off a legend would draw attention.

He then looked over and smiled as Sabrina cradled Litwick, while playing ball with her Eevee. He also noticed that Brock and Misty were training their pokemon respectably. They had decided to take on the Gym tomorrow, so they could prepare today. Plus He wanted to teach Eevee toxic. "Gengar you think you could show Eevee how to use toxic?"

Gengar floated over to Ash and grinned. "_I can do that master, Eevee coming over here._" The little wolf pokemon jumped over towards his fellow pokemon. "_Yes Big brother_." Gengar gritted his teeth, it seemed all the young pokemon had taken to calling him brother like they did with Knuckles and Scizor. "_Master Ash wants me to teach you toxic so pay attention_." Eevee titled its head to the side confused "_Who's Ash?_" Gengar gritted his teeth again. "_Sorry. Daddy wants me to teach you a new move, so watch me ok_." Eevee nodded and paid attention, to everything he was being told by his big brother.

Ash watched on then turned to see Lucario and Scizor sparing, and couldn't help but smile at how strong Knuckles had got, he was pulled from his thoughts by Sabrina sitting down next to him, with her Eevee in her lap. "Penny for your thoughts"

Ash looked up and grinned, "I was just thinking of the perfect team to use against the gym leader, as he or she specialises in Grass pokemon." Sabrina raised an eye brow. "I hope your not planning to use Eevee, even if it is trying to learn toxic."

Ash looked over and saw Gengar spraying a purple mist from its mouth, he then looked at Eevee and saw a small whiff of purple mist be spat out. "It looks like it won't be long before he gets the hang of it, have you thought about other moves you are going to teach it?" Ash turned to Sabrina. "Yeah, he will be my staller, due to his amazing defence, and special defence, it could take a beating, so I was planning on toxic, baton pass, trump card, shadow ball, mean look, payback, confuse ray. It seems to have curse already, saves me chain breeding, which reminds me. Are we going to allow our pair to mate, that way I can get every evolution then." Sabrina raised her eye brows at Ash. "Don't see why not, after all their trainers are a mating pair." Sabrina giggled as Ash turned red again. The rest of the afternoon was spent chatting and training, until it was time to go back to the pokemon centre for the night.

Meanwhile just in the woods. "James have you finished with that hole yet?" James stopped digging, and wiped some sweat from his head. "You know Jessie this hole would be finished a lot quicker if you actually helped. Me and Meowth have been digging all afternoon, while you stand around and do nothing." Jessie huffed. "Do you think I am going to get my uniform all muddy, plus I have just had my nails done, and wouldn't want to break them." James gritted his teeth. "Do I dare ask how you paid for them to be done. Jessie bit her bottom lip, she had to go into their emergency fund, for the treatment and knew James would be furious. "Well I kind of borrowed some money from the emergency fund." She closed her eyes and waited for James to erupt. She didn't have to wait long. "You What!, that fund was for our food. You know we don't get paid for another two weeks, what the hell are we suppose to eat?" Jessie grinned "We are not team rocket for nothing you know, we steal it." James shook his head and carried on digging, they were almost half way through, and he figured that they would be under the gym by morning.

**Celedon Gym Next day**

Ash, and Sabrina, walked towards the huge domed building. They could see why the gym leader specialised in grass pokemon, as the gym sat just outside a small forest, with all different types of tree surrounding it. Ash opened the door, and was about to shout out to the gym leader, when an awful smell caught his nose. "Yuck, what on earth is that smell." Sabrina also was covering her nose and shook her head, gesturing she had no clue what it was. Suddenly the both saw rustling in the grass and a round purple pokemon popped out, it had three round objects on its head that were sprouting leaves. Its face had closed eyes huge lips. "_How rude, you don't smell much better." _Ash pulled his hand away from his mouth. "Sorry about that, but it was just a surprise that's all. Are you one of the gym leaders pokemon?" Gloom huffed and walked away. _"Wouldn't you like to know."_ it then vanished back into the grass. Ash and Sabrina then walked through the small trees into an open space. They noticed that a girl in a kimono, was kneeling at a table pouring some tea. Ash walked up to the girl and bowed. "Excuse me miss, could you please tell me where I could find the gym leader?" The girl placed the cup back on the table and looked towards the boy standing in front of her. "You have found her, I am Erica gym leader of the Celedon gym, and I accept your challenge."

**Few Minutes later**

Ash stood in his trainers box, he had left Pikachu with Sabrina, who was sitting on the sidelines. He looked over to Erica and saw she was ready for battle just like he was. He then saw the referee walk out and raised both flags. **"This is an official gym battle, between the Celedon city gym leader and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. This is a 3 on 3 battle, only the challenger may substitute, there will be no time limit. Trainer select your first pokemon."**

Ash pulled a poke ball from his belt. "Scizor end this now." Ash threw the ball to the centre of the field and watched as his most experienced pokemon appeared ready for battle. _"Finally some __action, I was getting rusty in there boss."_ Ash grinned, and looked over to see Erica throw her ball into the centre. "Bellsprout bloom." The small bell plant pokemon appeared on the field, and shook with fear at the sight of Scizor.

The referee raised his flag. "**The first battle will be Scizor vs Bellsprout. Begin"**

Ash decided he wasn't going to take any chances "Scizor lets start things off with **Sword dance.**" Scizor nodded, before, crossing his metal claws across his chest and began to spin. Raising it's attack.

Erica took no notice. "Bellsprout use **stun spore**" The little bell pokemon began to shake for side to side, expelling a yellow mist from it's body, which started to approach Scizor, however the vacuum formed from Scizor using **Sword dance**, blew the cloud away, leaving Scizor un-harmed.

Ash grinned. "Nice try, but I was prepared for that, as many attacks like** stun spore** travel by air, I had my Scizor use **Sword dance**, not only to raise his attack, but prevent you using any status attacks, now Scizor **Agility** into **x scissors.**"

Scizor zigzaged across the battle field towards Bellsprout with its metal claws glowing a dark green.

Erica seeing the danger decided try stop him. "Bellsprout **vine whip**, hurry." Bellsprout began to smash it's vines towards Scizor, however due to its speed, it kept missing. Bellsprout suddenly froze as Scizor towered over it, creating an x with its claws, it struck Bellsprout in the head, causing the small plant pokemon to sway, before falling with swirls in its eyes.

The referee raised his flag. "**Bellsprout is unable to battle, winner is Scizor. Trainer send out your nex**t **pokemon.**

Erica recalled Bellsprout. "Well done my friend, have a long rest." She then pulled out another ball, "Bulbasaur Bloom"

The ball opened in the centre to reveal a small Bulbasaur, who looked at Scizor and growled.

The referee raised his flag. "**Second battle is Scizor vs Bulbasaur. Begin"**

Erica decided to try something. "Bulbasaur use **leech seed**"

Bulbasaur, growled again before shooting tiny bulbs all over the field. It grinned as Scizor tried to dodge them all. Finally one landed on target, and vines began to wrap around Scizor draining it's energy.

Ash gritted its teeth, Scizor was a sitting duck, as the vines, had pinned his claws to his side, meaning he couldn't move. Seeing it was pointless to battle Ash recalled Scizor. He then pulled off another ball from his belt. "Gengar end this now, cover the field with **Sludge bomb.**"

Gengar appeared on the field and opened it's mouth spitting out huge blobs of Sludge all over the field. One of the blobs hit Bulbasaur, causing it to have a purple aura appear around it.

Erica gasped as she knew her Pokemon had been poisoned. This trainer had come prepared. "Bulbasaur use **Stun spore.**"

Bulbasaur bulb began to shake, expelling another yellow cloud of stun powder.

Ash was ready for this. "Gengar counter that cloud with **Toxic**."

Gengar grinned, before opening it's mouth wide, spewing a huge purple cloud, that collided with the **stun spore** cancelling each other out.

Erica sighed as her Bulbasaur, was slowly being poisoned, she knew status attacks, wouldn't work as Ash would just have Gengar use **Toxic** to counter it. She had one move that would work, however it wouldn't be very effective, and It would leave her Bulbasaur open for a free hit. Deciding to take the chance she shouted "Bulbasaur use **solarbeam**."

Ash was shocked at this, as that was an extremely risky move, especially against a ghost pokemon, that could easily vanish, avoiding the hit. "Gengar use **confuse ray.**"

Gengar grinned before its eyes glowed, shooting a beam, directly into Bulbasaur's, confusing the little grass pokemon.

Bulbasaur, shook it's head as the** confuse ray** took effect, it started hitting itself with it's own vines. Seeing that it's bulb was fully charged, it fired the beam, into the air, totally missing it's target. It then just stood there and swayed before collapsing with swirls in its eyes.

The referee raised his flag. "**Bulbasaur is unable to battle, Gengar wins."**

Erica recalled her pokemon. "Very good my friend, have a long rest." Erica then looked over to Ash. "Your skill is impressive Ash, you were well prepared for my pokemon, now time for you to see my star pokemon. Exeggutor." Erica threw her ball onto the field and grinned as her ace monster appeared.

Exeggutor began to rock back and forth, and glared at Gengar.

Ash gritted his teeth. "Gengar be extremely careful, as this is no ordinary grass pokemon."

Erica grinned. "Exeggutor use **Confusion** now."

Exeggutor eyes glowed blue, as it used confusion, by engulfing Gengar in a blue aura. It then swayed it's head to one side, sending Gengar smashing into the trees around the battle field, it then looked straight up, forcing Gengar to fly high in the air. It then nodded it's head and forced Gengar down, crashing into the arena floor.

Gengar swayed as it tried to get it's bearings. It slowly floated up, in front of Ash waiting for the next orders.

Ash smirked, "That's the way you want to play ok. Gengar use **Hypnosis**."

Gengar vanished before appearing behind Exeggutor, its eyes glowed and sent out hypnotic waves, hitting Exeggutor squarely in the head, causing the plant pokemon to fall sleep.

Ash let out a sigh of relieve, as he now had time to recover Gengar lost health. "Gengar use **dream eater.**"

Gengar grinned before creating a spectral image of itself, flying through the sleeping Pokemon, eating its dreams, and causing it to lose health, which Gengar happily absorbed.

Erica seeing she couldn't do anything until her pokemon woke up, watched on helpless.

Ash seeing his chance decided to try a new move. "Gengar use **Nightmare.**"

Gengar created small copies of itself before sending them to fly around the sleeping pokemon head, forcing it to fall into a nightmare.

Ash seeing he had the match won, decided enough was enough. Gengar **Sludge bomb.**"

Gengar started spitting out blobs of purple sludge all over the field, several hitting Exeggutor causing major damage, plus it being asleep and locked in a **nightmare**, meant it was game over. Ash watched Exeggutor sway before falling face first onto the ground, with swirls in it's eyes.

The referee raised his flag. "**Exeggutor is unable to battle, as all three of the gym leaders pokemon are unable to battle, I declare Ash Ketchum the winner.**

Ash jumped in the air. He had finally got his third badge, however his excitement was cut short as the floor beneath them began to shake, before a huge hose shot up out of the ground, and began to suck. All of Erica's grass pokemon were sucked from the grass and down the huge hose.

Ash gritted his teeth, he had a rough idea who was responsible. He ran out of the gym and rounded a corner. His eyes flashed as he saw team rocket, stealing all the pokemon. "You three again. Do you ever quit."

Jessie looked up to who had shouted. "Look James its the twerp who has Mew, lets get him. "Ekans **bite** attack now."

Ekans appeared from its ball and slivered towards Ash, baring it's pointed fangs. Ash shook his head. "You will never learn, "Knuckles end this." Ash grinned as a blur of blue and black appeared in front of him, smashing the snake pokemon back.

"_You called father?"_

Ash nodded. "These thugs have stolen all the gym leaders pokemon, why don't you teach them a lesson." Lucario bowed, before its eyes glowed blue. It then bought it's paws together, creating a huge sphere of aura energy. He then launched it at the machine holding the pokemon. The machine exploded. Allowing all the grass Pokemon to escape and run behind Ash. He turned to see Erica and Sabrina watching on. He turned back to team Rocket. "Leave now, or I will blast you so far off, your have no clue where you are once you land."

Jessie laughed. "You, blast us off, oh your funny kid." James looked at the determination in the young trainers eyes and gulped. "Jessie, maybe we should listen and make a run for it." Jessie turned to James and glared. "Rubbish, Ekans teach this twerp some respect for his elders."

Ash eyes glowed blue, he was then surrounded by a blue aura, causing the wind to whip around him in all directions. He bought his fist up, glowing with aura energy. He then clapped his hand together. As he pulled them apart, a huge sphere of aura energy was beginning to form between his palms. "Knuckles isn't the only one who can use aura. Now get out of my sight."

Jessie and James stood frozen as the huge sphere of energy shot towards them. They closed their eyes and heard the explosion. They knew they were blasting off, as they could feel the ground beneath their feet. "I told you Jessie." Jessie growled "Oh shut up."

Ash turned to face Erica and Sabrina, he noticed their shocked expression. Using the techniques he had learnt from Knuckles, he took a deep breath and forced his aura energy down, until he was back to normal.

Erica stepped forward and held out her palm. "Thank you Ash for saving all the pokemon, and for beating me. I present you with the rainbow badge."

Ash took hold of the badge and held it in the air, he smiled as Pikachu jumped out of Sabrina arms and leapt on to his shoulder posing.

Sabrina smiled as her Boyfriend celebrated his win. However she was extremely nervous as the next gym they would be heading too was Saffron City. She was worried how her father would react at Ash being an Aura user. She herself had no problem with them, but her father hated them with a passion. She just prayed he would try to accept Ash, otherwise she was going to have to make a choice. A choice she didn't want to make.

**A/N: Here ends Chapter 20. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review, as the more reviews the quicker the updates. (UN beta)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if i did Ash would Bloody Age and keep his skills from each region.  
><strong>

**A/N: Hey everyone, i am so sorry for the long delay, but i have finally got my muse back for this story. This chapter will be purely about Cynthia and how she is getting on with her Journey. In the next chapter it will switch back to Ash, as he makes his way to Saffron city to face Sabrina's father.  
><strong>

**Bold is headers, Moves and Referee speech.  
><strong>

**Sinnoh Region**

Cynthia was walking through a forest on her way towards her next gym battle. She had already managed to Claim her first league badge. She had her new Lucario to thank for her win. It seemed she was a much higher level then Cynthia first thought, and few force palms and aura spheres, had made light work of the Oreburgh Gym leader. She was now on her way towards Eterna City, where she would battle for her second gym badge. Cynthia looked up through the forest above her. The sun was already at its highest point in the sky. Cynthia decided to find a place to rest and have lunch. She hadn't eaten anything since this morning. She noticed a small lake in one of the clearings. Walking towards the bank of the lake she laid her bag down and began to dig through it for her pack lunch. She then pulled out to packs of Pokemon food and a bowl. She then released her two Pokemon. Gible and Lucario. They all sat down and had lunch together. Cynthia started to think back to her first gym battle.

_Flash back_

_Cynthia entered the huge rock building. As she did the battle field flood lights lit up. She covered her eyes from the brightness. And could see a shadow walking towards her. Once her eyes had adjusted to the light, she noticed she was standing in front of boy in his older teens. On his head was a yellow hard hat, and on his face were a pair of glasses._

_"Welcome to the Oreburgh gym. I am Roark the gym leader. I take it you wish to challenge for the coal badge?"_

_Cynthia just nodded her head, and waited in front of the boy. To be truthful she was a little nervous about facing her first gym leader. However she soon relaxed as Roark grinned._

_"Very well then. If you take your place over in your trainer box. We will begin our battle."_

_Cynthia looked to see where Roark was pointing, she then walked over towards the small rectangle box that just sat out the main battle field. Once she had taken her place, she noticed Roark took his. She then noticed a referee appear on the side line, with two flags. One green and one red._

_**This is an Official league gym battle, between the challenger Cynthia and Raork. This is a two on two battle. All clause are in effect, only the challenger may substitute. Now three, two, one, Battle!"**_

_Cynthia grabbed a ball from her belt. "Go Lucario!"_

_The ball snapped open on the field revealing the steel/fighting type. Cynthia noticed Lucario, turned towards Cynthia. She heard a soft female voice in her head._

_"Thank you mistress for rescuing me. Now lets win this battle."_

_Cynthia felt a tad more confident now, that Lucario had spoken to her. She had been worried that as she was a rookie trainer then Lucario might not listen to her._

_Roark eyes widened. He had never seen a rookie trainer use a fully evolved Pokemon before. Also he wondered where she could have gotten a Lucario as they were not common to this area of Sinnoh. For now though he decided to ignore his thoughts and threw his ball onto the field._

_"I choose you Geodude!"_

_Roark poke ball snapped open on his side of the field, revealing a Pokemon that look like a small boulder, that had arms. Roark decided to start things off._

_"Geodude use **magnitude**"_

_The rock Pokemon brought it's two hands together, before slamming them into the arena floor. Creating a small quake._

_Cynthia knew she had to act fast, Lucario being part steel could take some damage if she didn't act. "Lucario jump onto those Rocks, then use **Aura sphere**!"_

_Lucario leaped onto the near rocks, avoiding the small quake, she then brought her paws together, before forming a blue sphere made of aura and lopped it at Geodude"_

_Roark growled. "Geodude dodge then counter with **Tackle**!"_

_Geodude dodged the attack and then charged straight towards Lucario, ready to hit her with his tackle attack._

_Cynthia waited till the last minute, then shouted. "Lucario Jump then use **Force palm**!"_

_Lucario jumped over the rock Pokemon and then used her paws to smack Geodude right on his head, causing the rock Pokemon to fly into the far wall. It then landed back on the ground. The attack had caused a small dust cloud to appear where Geodude had impacted on the far wall. Once the dust had cleared it showed Geodude knocked out with swirls in his eyes._

_The referee raised his flag."**Geodude is unable to battle the winner is Lucario. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**_

_Raork was surprised that one force palm had taken out his Geodude. This Lucario he was facing must have been at a rather high level to get a one hit K.O. Roark recalled Geodude before throwing another ball onto the field. "Cranidos your up!"_

_The poke ball landed on the field then opened up revealing a tall, blue and black dinosaur type Pokemon. Its red eyes glowed, as it lowered its head, showing of the circular piece of bone, surrounded by small spikes._

_Roark again decided to get the battle started. "Cranidos, use **Earthquake**!"_

_Cranidos lifted one of its huge feet and stamped on the field causing a huge earthquake. The quake cause the ground underneath Lucario to give way, trapping her legs in the process._

_Cynthia looked on worried. She was trying to come up with a plan to get her Pokemon out of this mess. "Lucario aim, an **Aura sphere** at the ground in front of you. It should help you get out of the hole._

_Roark could see what Cynthia was trying to do. But he wasn't going to have any of that. "Cranidos, use **Head smash** now!"_

_Cranidos lowered it's head before running at full speed towards Lucario. It circular bone head glowing with a blue aura. However Just as it was about to hit Lucario, it noticed she jumped from the hole using her aura sphere, and was now right above him. Unable to stop its attack it went head first into the arena wall. Slowly it pulled it's head free, slightly dazed by the contact with the wall. It failed to fear Cynthia call out Lucario next attack._

_"Lucario use **Aura sphere**!"_

_Cranidos looked up, just in time to see the sphere hit him in the chest, sending him flying into the wall once more. Steadily it got to its feet, and winced from the pain that it was in._

_Roark lowered his head, this battle was already lost. However his eyes widened as his Pokemon was suddenly engulfed by a white light. Once it had died down where Cranidos had once was, now a Rampardos now stood. Roark couldn't believe it his Pokemon had evolved. It was a whole new ball game now._

_Rampardos use **Take down**!"_

_Rampardos roared before charging towards Lucario, ready to tackle it to the ground._

_Cynthia growled, just her luck that the gym leaders Pokemon would evolve. She could see Rampardos getting closer. "Lucario counter with **Iron defence**, then use **Bone rush**!"_

_Lucario crossed her arms against her chest, then started to glow a metallic colour. She felt Rampardos, crash into her, once the attack was over, she created a small bone made between her paws and began to unleash several strikes on the Fossil Pokemon._

_Roark looked on and growled. Rampardos had been hit several times, he could already see the evidence of the strikes, Rampardos was covered in bruises from head to toe. He had no choice, he had to go all out now. "Rampardos use **Head smash**!"_

_Rampardos growled once more before running towards Lucario, its head glowing blue once more._

_Cynthia knew she had this match in the bag now. "Lucario dodge then use **Aura sphere**!"_

_Lucario again waited till the last minute, before dodging the attack, it closed its eyes as it heard Rampardos hit the arena wall once more. Now was the time to finish him. Again she formed a blue sphere between her paws before lopping it towards the now dazed Pokemon. The sphere hit dead on creating a cloud of dust. As the dust settled, Lucario noticed Rampardos was still standing. She noticed it grinned before falling forward with swirls in his eyes._

_The referee raised his flag. **"Rampardos is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Cynthia"**_

_Cynthia jumped into Lucario's arms and hugged her Pokemon, she had won her first gym battle. She then let go to see Roark walking towards her holding out a case with her badge inside._

_"Congratulations Cynthia. You battled well. Now I would like to give you the Coal badge, in memory of our battle today."_

_Cynthia took the badge out of the case then, and then placed in her badge case. She had finally got her first gym badge._

_End of Flash back._

Cynthia smiled as she took a bite of her sandwich, however she noticed her Lucario was just standing by the lake looking over it. She got up and left Gible to carry on eating, she then stood by Lucario.

"Is anything wrong Lucario?"

Lucario turned to her mistress and shook her head. _"No Mistress, just thinking about my son, who I had to leave in the region you rescued me from. I was just wondering if he found a nice trainer to look after him."_

Cynthia lowered her head. Her eyes then widened. "Hey now that you mention it, I did remember seeing a trainer with a small Riolu, and judging by that your species is only found here in Sinnoh, must mean that it was your son. His trainer helped me rescue Gible from a group of thieves who had cornered me. His name was Ash Ketchum, and he too had just started his Journey."

Lucario looked down. _"Mistress to you remember what moves the Riolu used in the battle?"_

Cynthia tried to think back to the battle. Riolu had used a number of different moves, but one move stuck out for her. "It used Blaze kick, if I remember correctly."

Lucario eyes widened, she now knew that the Pokemon her mistress had seen was indeed her son, As she had breeded with a Blaziken, who also knew that move. The two had been happy together, that was until he had been killed by team rocket, she had then been captured and dumped into a cage. It was in the cage that she had laid her egg. She had decided that she needed to escape and had used most of her power to smash out of her cage. She had then used aura sphere to rip a huge hole in the ship that had been transporting her. She noticed they were approaching a tall tree. Grabbing her egg she leapt out of the ship and landed on the branches of the tree. She had then jumped down and started to run as fast as she could to get away from her captors. She then recalled praying to Arceus to keep her son safe, and had been told that he was destined to be with the God Pokemon's chosen one. She guessed that this Ash must be this chosen one. Suddenly she heard something splashing in the lake, she and her mistress turned towards the disturbance.

Cynthia wondered what was making the splashing noise. It was then she noticed a small brown spotted fish, jumping in and out of the water. Cynthia grabbed her Pokedex and opened it.

"_Feebass The ugly Pokemon, due to its appearance, it is rarely caught. Feebass is very hardy and can survive on little water."_

Cynthia then placed her pokedex in her pocket, before leaning down by the lake. She noticed the Feebass was looking straight her. "Well I don't think you're ugly. You're just unique that's all." Cynthia then broke off some of her sandwich and threw into the lake. She watched happily as the Feebass began to eat it smiling. Cynthia was wondering what she could use to catch it. She had no water Pokemon that could battle it, and it wouldn't be fair to ask Lucario to do it. She then turned to see Feebass was now swimming closer to her. She stretched out her hand and giggled as the Feebass moved below her hand allowing its fins to be touched. "Feebass do you want to come with me on my journey? I know you will be a great Pokemon to have."

Feebass smiled and nodded its head. It then jumped out of the water touching the ball that Cynthia had thrown. The ball then floated back to Cynthia hand before shaking for a few seconds, before she heard the small ping, signalling the capture had been a success. Cynthia smiled as she posed with a new Pokemon. It was then she checked her Poketech and noticed it was getting late. She really didn't want to camp out in the forest tonight. She quickly returned Lucario to her ball, before clipping it onto her belt. She then picked up her bag and started walking into the forest once more.

**A/N: There you have chapter 21. Hope you enjoyed it. And please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If i did Ash would bloody age.**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of Ash's journey. As you might have guessed this story may soon be taken up in ratings.**

**Bold is Pokemon Moves, headers and Referee speech. Italic is phone call speech.**

**Saffron City**

Ash looked up at the Welcome board nervously. It had been Sabrina idea to come here first. The group soon found a Pokemon centre and quickly booked in. Again Misty and Brock had one room, while Sabrina and him shared the other room. Ash pulled out all his Poke balls and snapped three of them open. Knuckle immediately made his way to the window and sat down on the edge, hanging his legs out, Mew shot towards Ash's arms, wanting him to hug and spend time with her. While the other Pokemon, stood on all fours, it had large black ears and it's fur was completely black, except for the various loops of Yellow all over its body. Ash smiled down at his newest Pokemon. Eevee had evolved a few days ago, and was now a Umbreon. Ash petted the bed and watched as Umbreon jumped onto it, leaning into his touch. Ash then turned to see his girlfriend also open a ball, however this Pokemon was a little bigger then Umbreon, It had cat like face, a purple jewel now rested in its forehead. It was pink all over and had an unusual tail that seemed to curl then split into a sort of a prong shape. This was Espeons. Sabrina's Eevee had also evolved a few days ago. Both Pokemon walked to each other before sniffing one another. Soon they were rubbing cheeks, and both were purring.

Ash looked to Sabrina. "Well that was easier then I thought it would be."

Sabrina smiled then just moved over to Ash side, before cuddling into it. Ash had noticed she had started to become very hands on lately. Ash put it down to them getting close to her home town. He knew she was nervous about meeting her father. According to Sabrina her father hated aura users and she was worried that she would have to make a choice between love and family. Ash had heard that Sabrina's mum had died giving birth to her and that it had been her father who had brought her up. She told Ash how the gym had been in their family for decades and how her dad passed on the torch of gym leader to her, when she had turned twelve. Both teens carried on cuddling while watching their two newest Pokemon getting to know each other better. They had agreed the moment they noticed them getting close to breeding then they would send them both back to professor Oaks lab, so that they could breed in peace and quiet. Ash turned to see mew narrowing her eyes, making him gulp. He then unwrapped himself from Sabrina, before taking Mew into his arms and cuddling her. This seemed to make Mew a little happier as she began to purr. Ash turned to Sabrina.

"So any ideas, what your father uses?"

Sabrina turned to her boyfriend. "Well I know before I took over the gym. He had Alakazam, Hypno and a Gold duck."

Ash thought about what would be best too use. Gengar would be good, but he would have to be careful it being part poison. Scizor with Night slash, would be another good Pokemon. He then looked down at his Pikachu. It was yet to battle in a gym. He noticed someone pulling on his shirt and looked down to see Mew looking at him.

"_Daddy. I want to battle this time."_

Ash shook his head. "No princess you know why I can't have you battle. You will draw to much attention. I don't want to lose you. Who knows how many other like Team Rocket are out there."

Mew shook her little head. _"No Daddy. I want to battle! Beside if this gym leader uses Psychic Pokemon then it would be best to use me. There is not a stronger psychic Pokemon then me, so any of their attacks, I will be able to brush off. Plus I have access to every move ever known by a __Pokemon."_

Ash sighed and turned to Sabrina. "Mew wants to battle in my team against your father. What do you thing?"

Sabrina looked down at the small feline Pokemon in her boyfriends arms. "if she wants to battle. Then let her. You can't keep her hidden all the time Ash. Beside any other trainer would be using Mew all the time, just because she was a legend."

Ash sighed. "Very well Princess. You can battle, but at least try to make it look like a fair contest."

Mew winked. _"Of course Daddy."_

Sabrina smiled at how Mew and Ash interacted. She then heard her Pokegear ring. She looked at the number and noticed it was her father calling. Obviously he had sensed her energy and knew she was in Saffron City somewhere. She pressed a button then answered it.

"Hi Dad."

"_Sabrina where are you? You just left the Gym and haven't returned for a few days. What's happened? Are you Okay?"_

"Sabrina sighed. Her dad was always one to worry. "Dad I'm fine. It's a long story. A few night a go, I got a strange feeling as if I was being pulled to something. It was then I found myself teleporting to a Pokemon centre just outside Lavender Town. You remember that dream I told you about, with the boy and our future? Well it turns out that it wasn't a dream but a vision. I am with the boy right now. His name is Ash Ketchum and he is from Pallet Town. You always told me to follow my heart so that's what I have done."

"_Sabrina, You're not telling me everything. Even through the phone I can sense that you are hiding something. What's so special about this boy, that made you give up your life as a gym leader to follow him around...His an Aura user isn't he! You come home right this minute young lady. I told you those things were bad news."_

"_Sabrina growled. "Don't you dare call him a thing Dad. He can't help it if he is gifted with Aura, like I can't help if I am attracted to him. In fact we have already started to bond. You know as well as do, once the bond starts there is no way out. Only death."_

Sabrina noticed Ash eyes widened. She was kicking herself now for mentioning that part. Suddenly she heard her Dad once more.

"_Fine! But I want to meet this Ask Ketchum. If he is going to be my future son-in-law then it is only right, I meet him. Where are you both staying?"_

Sabrina sighed in relief, it seems her dad was willing to give Ash a chance. "Well we are both staying at the Pokemon centre in the city. You see it's not just me and Ash who are travelling, but there are four of us in all."

"_Very well. I will come meet you then. I will see you in about half and hour. Maybe then we can all go out and grab a bite to eat."_

Sabrina smiled. "Okay Dad, see you soon. Bye." Sabrina then closed her pokegear, and placed it back in her Pocket. "Dad wants to meet you. He's coming to the centre in half an hour. So I suggest we get you ready. After all you want to make a good first impression don't you?"

Ash stayed silent for a minute, he was still thinking about what Sabrina had said, regarding the bond, and how the only way he could be broken was by death. "Sabrina, what did you mean by death, being the only way out of the bond?"

Sabrina growled, before taking both Ash's hands in her own. "Exactly what I said Ash. This bond we share is for life. If one of us was to die then so would the other. That is why my Dad is being so understanding, he doesn't want to lose me. So he has no real choice then to accept the bond.

Ash nodded. "You mention a while back, that we were not the only ones who would share this bond. Do you know who the other person is?"

Sabrina. "Nodded. I do, You have in fact met her already. Her name is Cynthia, like you she is destined for great things."

Ash couldn't believe it. The other girl he was destined to be with, was the Blonde he had met in Viridian City. Ash couldn't believe he was so lucky. Cynthia was good looking and so was Sabrina. He felt like he had hit the Jackpot with both of them. He then remembered what Sabrina had said.

"Your dads coming here?"

Sabrina giggled. "Yep. So you better get in the shower, while I sort you out some nice clothes. Glad I suggested you go shopping in Celedon City." Sabrina dug into Ash bag, before pulling out a pair of trousers, clean boxers and a smart shirt, with some socks. She then pushed Ash into the small bathroom, much to the amusement of Pikachu, who was sniggering on the edge of the bed.

**Half an Hour later**

Ash stood nervously beside Sabrina. Brock had suggested that the two of them should meet Sabrina's dad on their own, and that he and Misty were going to go out a grab a bite to eat. Harry noticed a tall man, with black hair and purple eyes look directly at him. Ash gulped as the man walked towards them. His fears were confirmed as he heard hid girlfriend

"Daddy!"

Ash watched while daughter and father was reunited. Ash just stood a way from the two, looking anywhere else but at the two. Of course that was until Sabrina yanked on his shirt sleeve and pulled him towards her father. Again Ash kept his head low.

"Dad, this is Ash Ketchum. The boy I am bonded too. He already has three badges and hopes to make it four very soon. As I am now his girlfriend then it wouldn't be fair for me to battle him in the gym, so I am asking if you will tomorrow."

Thomas Richardson, looked down at the boy who was suppose to be his daughters bond mate. He could feel the boys aura radiating off him. Thomas had ran into many aura users in the past, but he had never felt such power come from any of them. Clearly this child was something special. He noticed Ash was avoiding his gaze.

"Well young man. Is that how you greet someone?"

Ash immediately looked up. "Sorry sir. It's just your daughter explained to me, that you don't like people with my gift. So I thought the best way to avoid any trouble would just to stay quiet, and speak when I am spoken too."

Thomas frowned. "I see. Well you are correct I don't like people with your gift as you call it. However my daughter finds herself bonded to you. So I have no choice to accept you into this family. Although if you hurt my little girl, then there will be trouble understand!"

Ash flinched at the tone of the mans voice and nodded quickly.

Thomas nodded. "Good, now I have made reservations, in a small restaurant down the road. Why we eat you can tell me all about yourself and how you came to meet my daughter."

**Next Day**

Ash woke up again to a head of purple locks laying on his chest. He looked to the clock to see that it was nearly 8am. Ash had agreed last night with Thomas that they would have their gym battle at 11am. That give around two hours to get some training in. He gently moved Sabrina head off his chest and a placed it on the pillow. To him last nights dinner had been a huge success. He quickly jumped out of bed and jumped in the shower. Once he was finished, he walked out in just his towel and began to dig through his bag for some underwear. However he failed to noticed that Sabrina was now awake and watching everything. Ash started to remove the towel giving Sabrina a full view of his lower half. It was then he noticed that Sabrina was looking right at him, a hint of pink on her cheeks. Ash blushed quickly and grabbed the towel covering his bottom half. He heard Sabrina giggle.

"Too late for that Ash. I got view of everything. Besides we shouldn't be embarrassed about showing our bodies to each other. We are basically married you know. Minus the rings and piece of paper of course. So stop being so embarrassed okay."

Ash sighed then dropped the towel and put on his boxers. "Sorry Sabrina. The last girl who saw me down there was my mother when I was younger. I'm still getting used to all this. You know us being a couple and doing stuff. It just feels weird, like we should even thinking about this stuff until we are at least 15/16."

Sabrina sighed. "Well you see that is another effect of the bond. Our bodies are maturing quickly, for example, my breast were size A a couple of weeks ago. Now they have jumped up to a size B. It;s the bond getting us ready for the next big step."

Ash groaned. "let me guess. Joining together in Mind, body and soul."

Sabrina nodded. "Yep, however we haven't even got past first base. So there is no point in jumping right to the final base. Especially if we are not ready. But I do suggest we try to be more hands on a little. Of course I mean when were alone. Kissing and cuddling is fine in public."

Ash sighed. "Okay Sabrina. I will try, but I can't make any promise. Now I'm heading towards the training fields, to get some last minute practice in. You're more then welcome to join me?"

Sabrina nodded her head. "Okay. Give me half-an hour and I will join you." Ash gave her a morning kiss before leaving the room, he decided that he would wait in the main lobby to avoid any other awkward moments. He looked around and noticed Misty and Brock and were already up eating breakfast. They waved him over.

Ash approached the table and slid in next to Brock. He knew they both were interested in what happened last night. However before he could say anything, there was a commotion at the front desk. Three masked figures had walked in, one looked an awful lot like a Meowth in fancy dress. Ash growled. "Do they never give up!"

The masked figures turned to him. "Look James, the info was true. He is here, and now doubt he has Mew as well. Now Twerp hand over Mew."

Ash growled, his eyes the glowed blue. He noticed his fist were also glowing with aura. He smirked as he looked to see the three of them backing up. "How about no!" With those words he forced his aura to send all three flying out of the Pokemon centre on to the grassy area outside. Ash then removed one of his balls from his Belt. "Gengar teach these clowns a lesson."

Gengar appeared out of the ball and gave the three team Rocket members his manic grin. He then waited for Ash to give him orders.

By this time James and Jessie had got up and were now ready to throw their own poke balls. "Ekans go!"

Ekans appeared out of the ball and coiled in front of Gengar. It wasn't long before Koffing joined her, and they both stared a Gengar wondering what they were suppose to do.

Ash shook his head. "So you know I have Gengar, which is Ghost/poison duel type, and you still send out to poison Pokemon. Fine well it's your funeral. Gengar, end this with Double **Psychic** attack!"

Gengar grinned, before surrounding Ekans and Koffing in a blue glow. Gengar then swung his arms up causing the two Poison Pokemon now trapped within the blue glow to follow. Gengar waited until the they were a Good way up in the air, before slamming his arms down, forcing Ekans and Koffing to plummet to the earth, leaving a small crater where they had landed. Both had swirls for eyes.

Jessie growled, she recalled Ekans, she and James were going to make a break for it, before the twerp decided to blast them off again. However she suddenly found she couldn't move. It was then she noticed Gengar had trapped her and James in his pyshic attack. She watched as the twerp walked towards them. "I will say this once, and you better listen. Stay the hell away from me! That goes for your boss as well."

James and Jessie then found themselves being blasted off with Meowth.

Ash recalled Gengar then left for the training facility. He had just reached it, before he felt some grab his hand. "Hey wait up. I thought you would have been here by now?"

Ash turned to see Sabrina smiling at him. "I would have been, had Team Rocket, not shown up. It's like they have a micro chip on me or something. They always know where I am. It's getting bloody annoying if I am honest."

Both trainer released their Pokemon. Ash had Scizor, battle Lucario. Gengar was trying to teach Litwick shadow ball, much to Sabrina and Ash's amusement. Pikachu was working on his agility. Umbreon and Espeon just run around together, rubbing against each other all the time. Due to there being no water around Ash thought it wouldn't be a good idea to bring Milotic out, and Mew was being saved for the gym. He and Sabrina sat back against the tree just enjoying each other company. However they soon discovered that they had only ten minutes to get to the gym. Ash quickly recalled his Pokemon, and walked hand in hand with Sabrina. They just managed to make it, just as the city clock struck eleven. Ash walked in, so as he did he was blinded by the arena flood lights. He heard a deep male voice.

**Saffron City Gym**

"You're Late! The battle was suppose to start at eleven, not for you to arrive by eleven. Well lets get this over with."

Once Ash's eyes had adjusted to the light, he could make out a figure standing in the trainer box at the far end of the field. He then stepped towards his own box, and waited as the Referee walked onto the field.

"**This is an Official Pokemon League Gym battle, between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Thomas Richards. This is a three on three battle. All clauses are in effect, only the challenger may substitute. Trainer when you are ready send out your first Pokemon."**

Ask gripped Mew balls. "Well Princess you wanted to battle. So here is your chance. I choose you Mew!"

Thomas eyes widened. He swore he had just heard Ash shout Mew, but that was impossible. Mew was a legendary more to the point, it wasn't known as the mirage Pokemon for nothing. It was hardly ever seen. He gasped as the ball opened up and the small pink feline legendary appeared on the field. He noticed he wasn't the only one shocked, the referee mouth was hanging open. Thomas now knew he had a battle on his hands. "I choose you Alakazam!"

Thomas threw his ball on the field and watched as it opened revealing a powerful looking Alakazam. Thomas decided to start thinks off. "Alakazam use** Telekinesis**!"

Alakazam held his two spoons out in front of them, then used his power to force them to bend and send out a blinding light towards Mew.

Ash grinned. "Quickly Mew Counter **Substitute**!"

Mew Glowed before making a copy of herself. She then vanished. As the attack was a status attack it left the substitute unharmed.

Thomas growled. "Clever Ash. Very clever. Alakazam use **Calm mind**!"

Alakazam was about to start mediating when it heard Ash shout. "Mew use **Snatch**!"

Alakazam felt his calm mind stolen by Mew, who then used it to raise her special attack and special defence."

Thomas was livid. "Alakazam use **Shadow ball**!"

Alakazam bought it's spoons up once more, before forming a black blob of energy and lopping it at the Mew's Substitute. The attack hit forcing the sub to break.

"Ash grinned. "Now Mew** Thunder wave**!"

Mew suddenly vanished the appeared before Alakazam, hitting it with a power wave of electricity, paralysing it in place."

Thomas didn't know what to do. He had never come across someone with this battle style before. "Alakazam use **Rest**!"

Alakazam, began to close it's eyes, its paralysis suddenly vanished as it snoozed peacefully.

Ash was confused. "Mew use **Shadow ball**!"

Mew spun in the air before forming her own black blob of energy and throwing it towards Alakazam. It hit dead centre, forcing the Psychic Pokemon to faint instantly.

The referee raised his flag. **"Alakazam is unable to battle. The winner is Mew. Gym leader send out your next Pokemon."**

Thomas recalled Alakazam, before throwing another ball onto the field. "Go Hypno. Use **Hypnosis** quickly."

Hypno appeared on the field then began to swing its charm in front of Mew, sending out hypnotic waves. The waves were about to hit Mew when Ash shouted.

"Mew counter **Safe guard**!"

Mew glowed blue before covering itself in an invisible shield. Soon as the wave hit, it harmlessly rebounded.

Thomas was scratching his head. He had no clue what to do. Mew was capable of learning any move, so anything he did would be countered. Thomas shook his head. "Hypno use **Shadow ball**!"

Hypno formed a sphere of black energy between its hands before lopping it towards Mew.

Ash smirked. "Mew use **Hydro pump.** Send that Shadow ball right back where it came from!"

Mew spun in the air again, before forming a sphere of water between her paws. A huge blast of water shot out of the sphere, forcing the Shadow ball to fly back towards Hypno. Who not only got hit with its own attack, but also got drenched with a Hydro pump as well.

Hypno swayed on its feet for a little while, before falling face first onto the floor fainted. Thomas recalled him just as the referee had had announced the result. He had one Pokemon left. "Go Metagross!"

The ball it the arena floor, before opening revealing a huge metal dome-shaped Pokemon. Attached to its body were four huge metal legs, and on it's face was a huge white X. It's red eyes glowed.

"Metagross use **Bullet Punch**!"

Metagross suddenly vanished and appeared in front of Mew hitting her with his metal claw limbs. He then went back to his trainers side of the field.

"Ash grinned. "Okay then Thomas, that's the way you want to play things so be it. Mew use **Heat wave**!"

Mew eyes glowed orange as a huge wave of heat washed over the battle field. Mew watched as Metagross winced in pain, as the heat wave left a nasty burn on him.

Thomas growled again. "Metagross use **psychic** on the field!"

Metagross glowed blue before washing the field with his attack. It seemed to do the trick as Mew was frozen in place."

Thomas grinned. "Finally. Use **Hyper beam** now!"

Metagross opened its huge mouth before firing a huge blast of orange energy hitting Mew dead on. However the attack only seemed to do little damage.

Ash grinned. This match was his. Metagross couldn't move after using Hyper beam. "Mew Finish this **Fire Blast**!"

Mew eyes again glowed orange, before she formed a five-pointed star of flames between her paws. She launched the attack straight at Metagross. The attack hit causing a small explosion and the field to be covered by smoke. When the smoke had vanished it showed Metagross fainted on the field.

The referee raised his flag. **"Metagross is unable to battle. The Winner is Mew. This match goes to the challenger Ash Ketchum."**

Ash cuddle Mew as she flew into his arms. He kissed her head gently. "Well done. My little princess." Mew purred happily. She stayed in Ash's arms as he turned towards Richard who was holding out a small case with the marsh badge in it.

"congratulations Ash. Seeing how you battled, makes me a lot happier knowing that my little girl will be save in your hands. May I present you with the Marsh badge."

Ash took the badge and pinned it to the inside of his jacket. He then turned to see Sabrina jump into his arms and kiss him full on the lips.

"I knew you could do it Ash. You're the best."

Ash blushed however they were interrupted by a small cough. Both teens turned to see Thomas was looking at them both. "Now you too look after each other understand. Don't worry about the gym I will fill in for you. Now you two better be going. I am sure your other travelling companions will be waiting for you at the Pokemon centre.

Sabrina left Ash side, before giving her dad a huge hug. "Thank you Daddy. This means the world to me."

Thomas smiled as she rubbed his daughters back. He then broke the hug. "One more thing. I know how the bond works, but I don't want to be a grandfather for at least another seven or eight years. So be careful okay."

Ash and Sabrina blushed before turning toward the exit and walking out of the gym hand in hand. Wondering what else was going to happen to them, from now on.

**A/N: Here ends Chapter 22. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If i did Ash would win everything and he would bloody age.**

**Saffron City**

Ash looked down at the Marsh badge now in his badge case. Only four more badges before he could enter the indigo Plateau league contest. He knew the match had been rather one-sided, especially with him using Mew. He looked to his left to see Sabrina holding his hands and pointed at various landmark in her town. They had just passed a Do-jo, when they saw the doors fly open and a man dressed all in white with a black belt around his waist launched onto the nearby street. "Help! Someone Help! That Primeape gone mad."

Ash looked to the do-jo, he could now see inside it and watched as a rogue Primeape was battling a Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan, although out numbered the Primeape seemed to be dishing out a beating causing both fighting Pokemon to go on the defensive. Ash helped the Black belt up. "Whats wrong with that Primeape?

The black belt slowly shook his head. "We don't know. It just suddenly appeared and started challenging all our Pokemon. So far not one of our Pokemon has been able to take it down."

Ash looked up then saw the Primeape use Seismic Toss on Hitmonlee. Sending the Pokemon to crash down onto the battle field fainted. Ash was surprised at how powerful the Primeape was. He knew that it would make a great addition to his growing Pokemon family. He turned to look at Sabrina who gave him the look of 'If you must.'

Ash walked towards the Do-jo, he wondered who would be the best Pokemon to deal with the fighting type. He could use Mew, but he wanted to earn this Pokemons respect and knew he would have to fight fair. "Knuckles end this."

Knuckle appeared from his Poke ball and landed in front of his father. His eyes slowly opened revealing a soft blue glow. He locked eyes with the Primeape, who in turn locked eyes with him. Knuckles noticed the various Pokemon fainted all around the Primeape. Clearly this foe was going to be a challenge.

"Knuckles, be careful, this Primeape is really strong. Lets start thinks of with **Bulk up**!"

Knuckle flexed his arms and legs raising his attack and defence. However before he could complete the move he was hit by a very quick punch, which stopped him completing the move.

Ash growled. "So it knows Mach Punch. Knuckle use **Iron defence**, then **Blaze Kick**!"

Knuckle covered itself in a steel sheen and felt the Primape try to hit him again with Mach punch, however this time the Primeape came off worse, as it's fist met the strong defence move. Knuckle then flipped creating a arc of fire from his feet hitting Primeape and sending it flying backwards.

Ash noticed that only seemed to anger the Primeape more, as he noticed puffs of smoke was coming from it's ears, and nose. It then charged forward and began to scratch Knuckles all over his body. It then finished with a firm mega punch forcing Knuckles to stumble a little. Ash wondered how he was going to deal with this Primeape. It's attack pattern was to unpredictable. "Knuckles use **Agility**!"

Knuckles raced towards the Primeape, dodging the various attacks Primeape was trying to land. It seems his father was attempting to tire out the Primeape. Soon he was upon the pig Pokemon, he could see that Primeape was trying to get his stamina back. He waited for his father to shout his next move. "Knuckles, use **Aura sphere** followed up by **Blaze kick**!"

Knuckles formed a blue orb between his paws before launching it towards Primeape, just as he had realised the sphere he flipped again landing a scorching fire kick right into Primeape's face. That and the impact of the aura sphere sent the Primeape skywards, giving Knuckles the chance to use his newest move. Knuckles jumped up and shot his fist forward landing a punch right under the chin of the Primeape.

Ash looked on with awe. Knuckle had just learnt Sky uppercut. The move had devestated Primeape and sent him crashing into the battle field with swirls for eyes. Ash quickly removed a spare ball from his belt and loped it at the now fainted Pokemon. The ball hit dead centre and sucked the now fainted Primeape inside. Ash then noticed the ball shook for a few seconds before he heard the ding, meaning the capture had been a success.

There were huge cheers around him from all the various black belts now attending to their injured Pokemon. Ash walked onto the field and picked the ball up. He noticed it glowed before transporting away. Ash then helped theblack belts to clear up the do-jo a little and in thanks the master gave him the Macho Brace. Which would come in handy when training Pokemon. Ash and Sabrina then left the do-jo and headed back to the Pokemon centre. They had decided that they would travel to Vermillion City next, and then take a boat to Fuchsia City. However that was tomorrow, unknown to Ash a certain purple haired girl was going to attempt to move their relationship on further tonight.

**Pokemon Centre Ash and Sabrina Room**

Ash was sitting on the bed, watching some TV. They had met Brock and Misty back at the centre earlier and had agreed that they would be travelling to Vermillion next. Knuckle was sat on the window once again and Pikachu was curled up at the foot of their bed.

"Ash could you come here for minute."

Ash looked towards the bathroom, Sabrina had told him that she had a surprise for him tonight. Now Ash wasn't stupid, he could tell what type of surprise it would be. He walked into the bathroom and blinked there was Sabrina just wrapped in a towel, looking at the mirror. Ash like always tried to look else where then Sabrina, but he suddenly found himself getting rather aroused by seeing Sabrina in nothing but a towel, was this what Sabrina meant when she said the bond was trying to speed things up? Ash had no clue what drove him to do it, by he wrapped his arms around Sabrina and kissed her. Both teens then found themselves wrestling out of the bathroom and both falling onto the bed where they carried on their make out session. unfortunately a certain little Pokemon was not happy about being disturbed and showed his displeasure by shocking both teens, bringing their little heated moment to an abrupt end.

"_That will teach you for disturbing me."_ Pikachu then curled back up leaving both teens still stunned.

Sabrina growled, she wanted to toss the little fur ball out the window. Ash was finally beginning to accept the bond and Pikachu had to go spoil it, by doing that. She knew the mood was lost now, Ash was still recovering from being shocked. "Maybe Pikachu is right Sabrina. Lets wait till it's just you and me. I am sure we can leave our Pokemon in a day care centre somewhere, that way we can spend the whole day together just you and me."

Sabrina huffed, then crawled into bed, and turned her head against the wall. Leaving Ash to look at Pikachu with a look of betrayal. Ash knew how much Sabrina wanted to move their relationship forward, and Pikachu had to go and spoil the mood by throwing a hissy fit. Still Ash couldn't blame his starter. If he had the same powers and he was disturbed while sleeping, then he most likely would have done the same thing. Ash knew there was no chance of cheering up Sabrina now so he just crawled into the covers next to his girlfriend. He wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Vermillion City**

Ash and the gang looked around the big city. He never knew that Vermillion was so close to Saffron City. It had taken them less then half a day walk to get here. Ash was already itching for to get his fifth badge. They quickly found a Pokemon centre and checked in. Just has they were sitting down for something to eat, they saw a distraught trainer running in with his Pokemon fainted. The Pokemon was covered in scorch marks.

"Nurse Joy help please. My Pokemon has fainted."

Ash watched nurse Joy walk around the counter with a hospital bed. She place the Pokemon onto it, before shaking her head. "Oh dare. Not another one. Surge is really keeping me busy this month." She then wheeled the Pokemon through some double doors with Blissey hot on her heels. Ash wondered who this Surge was? He decided to investigate.

"Excuse me, but what happened to your Pokemon?"

The trainer looked up. "I tried to battle Surge for the thunder badge, but his Raichu completely fried my Pokemon. I have never seen a Raichu that strong. According to reports no one in the last two months have beaten Surge. Rumours was that a few months ago he had a Pikachu but he felt it wasn't strong enough and forced it to evolve into Raichu using a thunderstone. Since that day Surge has been unstoppable."

Ash thought about everything he had heard. So Surge was the gym leader and he used a Raichu. Ash wondered what Pokemon he should use. He then looked down at Pikachu. His starter was yet to fight and maybe this would be a perfect match up. Although Pikachu had not battled any gyms, he had battled various trainers they had met. Ash was certain he could beat this Raichu. With his mind made up he decided to head to the training field to get Pikachu ready for his first gym battle. Again Sabrina had come with him.

**Training field**

"Okay Pikachu. This is your big debut. So let's get you battle ready. I want you to use agility around the field don't stop till I tell you to, okay."

Pikachu nodded his head. "_Sure thing boss." _Pikachu then began to lap around the training field, he was going so fast that all that could be seen was a yellow blur.

Ash grinned. "Good Pikachu now switch things up with Double team."

Pikachu carried on lapping the training field however this time he added double team to his agility so he looked now like a dozen or so Pikachu were running around the field. Ash was pleased with his starters effort. He was hoping that Surge was so impatient about evolving his Pikachu that his Raichu never got to learn the speed attacks he could do in his pre-evolved from. "Good Pikachu, now all use iron tail on the battle field."

All the Pikachu tails began to glow silver before they all jumped up and slammed their tails into the ground causing the battle field to shake from the impact. Ash grinned again. Pikachu might not be able to learn earthquake, but with all his double using iron tail then he would have a ground move just as powerful. "Okay Pikachu that's enough. Take a break."

Pikachu stopped all it's attacks and started to pant. Pikachu was pleased to see a nice bowl of water waiting for him. He quickly lapped it up and smiled. Ash was busy checking his Pokedex and finding out what attacks Raichu could learn. Due to its huge size it could use a lot of physical moves like body slam, mega kick, take down, volt tackle. Ash was curious about volt tackle. He brought up the detail on the move.

"_Volt tackle. Volt tackle requires the Pokemon using it to surround itself in electricity, before heading head first into its opponent. When this move hits its has devastating effects, however caution should be followed when teaching a Pokemon this move, as the user will suffer recoil damage."_

Ash blinked. To him Volt tackle seemed a desperate move, but still would be good for Pikachu to have in his arsenal. However Ash was going to wait a year or so before he thought him that move. Ash carried on reading down Raichu attacks. Hyper beam was another dangerous move. However it did have its draw back, maybe if he could get Raichu to use it, then he could have Pikachu use double team leaving Raichu wide open for an attack. Once the training was over they headed back to the Pokemon centre so that he could get his Pokemon healed up, ready for the gym battle. Again while they were waiting they spotted another Pokemon covered in scorch marks fainted. Ash frowned that wouldn't happen to Pikachu. He would make damn sure it didn't.

**Vermillion City Gym**

Ash pushed open the doors to the gym with Sabrina, Brock and Misty following him. He looked to the battle field to see Surge was in the middle of a battle. If Ash had to be honest Surge intimidated him a little. He was at least 6ft heavily built and by the looks of his attire he had military experience. Ash then looked on the field and noticed it was Gary who was battling. Gary had his Gyarados on the field. Ash wondered what Gary was thinking. Although Gyarados looked like a dragon Pokemon it was classed as a flying/water duel type electric attacks would do a real number on it. Ash closed his eyes as he watched Gyarados lit up like a christmas tree has it was hit with a power Thunder attack. Ash already knew the match was over and turned his back as he watched Gyarados faint on the spot. Ash looked over to Surge to see him laughing.

"Nice try kid, but next time try to prove more of a challenge. Okay who's next?"

Ash stepped forward. "That would be me. My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and I am here to challenge you surge for the Thunder badge."

Surge removed his shades. "You must be joking. Another one from Pallet. I have already destroyed several of you. Do you really just want to be another number?"

Ash ignored the insult and looked Surge straight in the eye. "I will let my battling do the talking if you don't mind. Prepare to lose Surge." Ash then walked over to the trainer box before giving Gary a thumbs up for his effort. "Okay Pikachu lets teach this guy power is not everything."

Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder and landed on the battle field. It growled as it saw Surge mocking it. "Really Kid, a Pikachu. I suppose it fits a baby Pokemon for a baby trainer."

Ash growled. This guy was going down. He was getting so into the battle that he forgot all about the referee who appeared on the field.

"**This is an official Pokemon gym match. The rules. 1 on 1, no time limits. Trainer ready your Pokemon."**

Surge smiled. "Okay Raichu looks like another easy win. Lets end this and send this shrimp packing. **Thunderbolt**!"

Ash grinned. "Really is that the best you can do. Pikachu stand on your tail and absorb the attack. Obviously this guy has no clue how to battle other electric types."

Pikachu stood on his tail and took the bolt full on. However the attack was immediately grounded thanks to his tail."

Ash smirked. "Tell me Surge did you evolve your Pikachu straightway?"

Surge was confused with the question. "Of course squirt. I'm all about power, what did I need a baby Pokemon for. When I could use a stone and have my Pikachu evolve straight away."

Ash looked up. "So your Pikachu never got learn this. Pikachu **Agility** around the battle field let's go!"

Pikachu took off at speed and began to circle the battle field causing Raichu to try follow him. Surge looked on confused. "Running won't do you any good. Raichu use **Body slam**!"

Raichu began to throw itself at the blur however he always ended up missing and hurting itself in the process. It gritted it's teeth as the Pikachu just carried on looping around him. Soon Raichu eyes began to spin and he started to sway on the spot.

Ash knew this match was his. "Now Pikachu **Double team**!"

Pikachu carried on using agility but then made copies of himself so now the whole field was surrounded by small Pikachu's. Surge was getting really pissed off with this kid. "Raichu **Thunder** the whole field!"

Raichu began to charge electricity in it's cheek before unleashing bolts of lightning all over the field. A few hitting copies but not the real Pikachu.

Ash could see it was time to end this. "Okay Pikachu you know what to do. **Iron tail** into the ground now!"

Like on the training field all the Pikachu's jumped up and then slammed their tail on the ground causing a small earthquake that hit Raichu sending it flying into the air. All the Pikachu then flipped again so they were higher. They then slammed all their tails on the head of Raichu sending the electric type crashing to the ground. It slowly got up before fainting.

The referee raised his flag. **"Raichu is unable to battle. The winner of this match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."**

Surge fell to his knees. "But how? My Raichu is stronger then your Pikachu. How could you beat it?"

Ash couldn't believe this guy was a gym leader. "Simple. You were so impatient that you never allowed your Raichu to learn all the speed attacks he could only learn in Pikachu form. Knowing this I decided to use my Pikachu speed against your power, and as we all know I won the match so please hand over the Thunder badge."

Surge reached into his pocket before pulling the badge out. "Two whole months I have been unbeaten and you come along and ruin that record. Get out of my Gym!"

Ash snatched the badge from Surge hand. "Gladly. I also plan to report you to the Pokemon league, a gym leader should help the challenger not make fun of them."

Ash and the gang then walked out of the gym, wondering what would happen next on their journey.

**A/N: There you go. Next gym will be Fuchsia City. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If i did Ash would age and win everything.**

**A/N: Note mild lemon in chapter.**

**Vermillion City Port**

Ash, Sabrina, Misty and Brock all boarded the small ship that would take them to Fuchsia City, where Ash was hoping to gain his sixth badge. He handed his ticket to the a crew member, before being directed to the deck of the boat. The journey to Fuchsia City was only going to take a few hours so Ash and the gang decided just to relax on the top deck. Ash looked out across the clear blue ocean, he saw a few water Pokemon, swimming and jumping in the waves. Ash could also make out a group of small islands out in the distance. Ash heard Sabrina footsteps has she stood by him.

"There called the sea foam islands. Rumours are that deep in one of the caverns the legendary bird Pokemon Articuno dwells. However these rumours have never been proven due to the dangers of the various cavern within the four islands. Many have gone in charge of Articuno only to lose their life in the process."

Ash was surprised with Sabrina Knowledge, however he couldn't help but hear the sadness in her voice as she spoke of the islands. Ash decided that he didn't want to ask if anything had happened. After all he didn't want to upset Sabrina anymore then she already was. It seems she was still a bit bitter about Pikachu interrupting their time last night. Ash had promised that tonight, when the got to the centre then he would leave Pikachu and his other Pokemon in the care of Nurse Joy, so that he and Sabrina could spend some quality time together. This promise had seemed to lift her mood a little, but not by much.

**Further Along the deck**

"Jessie are you sure this was a good idea? You know how I hate travelling by sea." James face turned green as he leaned his head over the railing of the boat to empty the contents of his stomach. Jessie had suggested that they follow the twerps from now on, to try learn if they had any weaknesses, as she was getting tired of being blasted off every time they met.

"Honestly James. We have nothing to fear. Beside no one would know it was us in these disguises. I mean who would suspect an old woman and an old man with their grand child taking a small boat trip." Jessie said this while adjusting her gray wig and fake glasses.

"Sure it's okay for you two. Your not the one dressed like a kid with a lolly pop stuck in his mouth. Why did I have to be a kid anyway? I could have been a plain Meowth and know one would have known the wiser ..mmmmmm" Meowth suddenly felt Jessie hand cover his mouth to stop him talking.

"And when has a talking Meowth been normal? Just zip your lips and carry on sucking your lolly pop." Jessie emphasized this point by stuffing the lolly pop into Meowth mouth to keep him quiet.

**Back With our Heroes**

Ash was looking down at his badge case. He only needed three more badges and he would be able to qualify for the Indigo League championships. Ash began to recall all his gym battles up to now. His first had been pretty simple thanks to him finding Scyther on his way to Pewter City. Having the Bug Pokemon want to evolve had been a real blessing for Ash. Scizor had made quick work of Brock's Geodude and Onix. Then there was his second gym battle. He was surprised to learn that one of his travelling companions was actually the gym leader for the second gym. Ash second battle had been a little bit more tricky, especially with the field they had to battle on. It was the first time Ash had been forced to battle on a field that was just a swimming pool with a few piece of floating foam on the surface of it. It had been even more difficult when Pikachu had refused to battle Misty, due to him building a close bond with the orange haired teen. He was forced to use his newly hatched Dratini who in the circumstances did very well. However Ash had felt upset in how he had won the badge from Misty. She had forfeited her last Pokemon due to her freezing the field with Starmie Ice beam. Again Ash didn't find his third gym battle much of a challenge, and he didn't even want to think about the battle against Sabrina father. Mew had completely destroyed that gym. There had been one gym battle Ash had enjoyed and that was is battle against Surge. He enjoyed putting the big bully in his place.

"Come on Ash we are almost there. Or didn't you hear the captain over the tennoy system?" Sabrina looked at her boyfriend worried, he had that look on his face, the look that said so what, I don't care. Sabrina wondered what was wrong with him, she decided that she would ask tonight when they were alone.

**Few Hours later**

Ash opened the door to his and Sabrina room, before throwing both their bags onto the bed. He had kept his word and placed the care of his Pokemon into the hands of the city Nurse Joy. Ash was getting rather confused with all the Joys looking the same. However there was one person who was enjoying himself and that was Brock. He seemed to like chatting up all of them, however nine out of ten they turned him down, or Misty dragged him away by his ear. Ash started to grin at the image of Misty yanking Brock's ear as she pulled him away from yet another Nurse Joy. He was disturbed by Sabrina walking in. She closed the door behind her and smiled as she leapt onto Ash. This was their time now. No need to worry about their Pokemon, just spending time with each other.

"Been waiting all day for this." Sabrina had Ash pinned to the bed, with both her legs straddled over his waist, and both his arms pinned to the bed.

**Due to Warning I have had to remove the following lemon sorry, but blame CriticUnited.**

With both teens satisfied, they moved further down inside the quilt before wrapping both their arms around each other and cuddling. Ash then kissed Sabrina sending her to sleep with a small smile on her face. Ash looked down and smiled at the girl in his arms. He had finally taken the step and knew now that he wouldn't have a problem with doing anything with Sabrina ever again.

**Next Morning**

Ash opened his eyes to see the sunlight streaming through the window. He looked down into his arms to see a head of Purple hair sleeping peacefully. Ash tried to move but found out the somehow Sabrina leg had trailed over his groin in the night and the only piece of fabric between his morning wood and her groin area, was his boxers. Which somehow felt wet and guessed it was the release from Sabrina last night. Ash carefully moved Sabrina off him, before climbing out of bed and getting ready for him gym battle that would be taking place this afternoon. Like always Ash was planning to use the City training area to make sure his Pokemon were ready.

**Training Area**

Ash looked down at his Pokedex. According to the detail of the city. This gym leader used Poison type Pokemon, so Ash had asked if Professor oak could send his Onix, which he now wanted to evolve into a steelix. According to the professor the new Pokemon food he had designed was becoming a huge success, and both his and Gary's Pokemon were stronger than ever. Ash dug into his bag to find the second metal coat, he had bought from the stall owner in Pewter city. With it in his hand he opened a ball releasing his Onix onto the battle field. Ash then held up the metal coat and allowed Onix to look at it closely.

"It's up to you Onix. With this metal coat you can evolve into Steelix and become even more powerful, however the choice is yours. I won't force a Pokemon to evolve if it doesn't want too."

Onix looked once more at the coat in his trainers hand. Before taking it into his mouth. Onix was the illuminated by a blinding white light. Once the light had died down a Steelix stood before Ash. Unlike an Onix, which had a long type face, a steelix had a most oval-shaped face, nor only that though but the section in its body were now made of steel, with metal blades on both sides of the various body sections.

Ash used his Pokedex to see if Steelix had learnt any new moves since he has evolved. Ash scanned down the list of attacks his Pokemon knew. There were now three new attacks that had appeared. One was Dragon breath, another was Fire fang, while the other was Thunder fang. Ash also noticed that he could if he wanted teach Steelix ice fang as well. Ash next checked his ability which seemed to be Sturdy. Ash had decided to play it safe and have Both Scizor and Steelix on his team. His third Pokemon was in fact his Charmander, which Professor Oak had insisted it was close to evolving and needed one more battle before it could become a Charmeleon. So Ash had decided that he would have the fire type as his back up. Ash set his Pokemon to battle while he again took notes of their strength and weaknesses. He was so busy training his Pokemon that he didn't noticed someone sneak up behind him, and wrap their arms around him, before giving a small kiss on the cheek.

"That's the second time, you have left me behind. Whats your excuse this time?"

Ash grinned before turning around and wrapping Sabrina in his arms. "Well you looked so peaceful this morning that I dare not wake you. Besides, have you seen Misty and Brock? They seems to be avoiding both of us."

Sabrina just giggled. "Well of course silly. They don't want to bother us, beside I heard Brock this morning mention that he and Misty were going to go shopping for supplies while we go to the gym to get your sixth badge."

**Fuchsia City Gym**

Ash stood in front of a house, well you could call it a mouse, or you could call it a Japanese castle. Everything about the building shouted middle east culture. Ash with Sabrina slid the door open only to find themselves in a small corridor. They walked down it and noticed there seemed to be no doors. Curiously Ash began to push against the walls. He had seen enough Ninja movies to know that no doubt one of these wall was a hidden panel. Carefully he moved across the wall until his hands rested on something that was sticking out. To the human eye you couldn't see what the think was due to it being camouflaged with the rest of the wall. Ash pushed down and smiled as a Panel slid open revealing a door. Ash took Sabrina hand and led her through the new entrance, into a huge room, there kneeling at a table were two figures. One was a girl who was dressed in a kimono and the other was an middle age gentleman who was dressed in Japanese ceremonial robes.

"Welcome to the Fuchsia City Gym. I am surprised that you found your way to us so quickly. normally it take the challenges a good few hours to work their way around the maze outside this room. However you were able to find the door that led straight here. Most impressive. Now which one of you is it that wishes to challenge me."

Ash stepped forward confidently. "That would be me. I am Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, and the next Pokemon Master."

The mans eye brow raised. "Really. You say you are the next master. There is no lack of confidence in you is there. Very well I Koga master ninja accepts your challenge. Is three on three ok with you?"

Ash just nodded. "That's fine with me." Ash then walked over to the trainer box and waited for Koto to take his place in his own box. Ash noticed the girl dressed in the kimono was going to referee this battle.

**"This battle, is an official Pokemon League gym battle, between the Challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Koga master ninja from Fuchsia City. This is a three on three battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Trainers send out your first Pokemon."**

Ash wasted no time in throwing his ball onto the field. "Steelix end this!" The ball snapped open to reveal the steel snake Pokemon towering over the field. It waited for Ash to give him his orders.

Koga was surprised at Ash choice. Clearly this boy had done his homework, and had prepared for this battle. "I choose you Venomoth. Quickly use **Sleep Powder!" **Venomoth fluttered its wing sending out a sparkly mist towards Steelix."

Ash grinned. "Sorry not happening. "Steelix blow that Powder away with **Sandstorm**!" Steelix roared before whipping up a sandstorm that absorbed the sleep Powder making it harmless."

Koga just stood there, he was impressed, but he wasn't going to show it. He watched why his Venomoth took damage from the sandstorm. "Venomoth use **Quiver Dance**!" Venomoth began to flutter its wing raising its special def, speed and special attack."

Ash decided he was going to counter Koga little strategy. "Steelix use **Stone edge**!" Steelix again roared before lifting its huge tail and slamming it into the battle field, causing a shower of sharp pointed rocks to rise up and hit Venomoth sending the Poison Bug type crashing to the ground.

"**Venomoth is unable to battle, the winner is Steelix. Master Koga send out your next Pokemon,"**

Koga recalled Venomoth before throwing another ball onto the field. "Venusaur I choose you. Use **Sunny Day**!"

Venusaur appeared on the field, before roaring to the sky and forcing the Sandstorm to subside and for the room to be filled with bright sunlight."

Ash, knew he could fight weather with weather, but then they could be here all day. "Steelix use **Dig**!" Steelix roared before burrowing underground leaving a huge hole.

Koga just smiled. "A fateful mistake my boy. And here is why. Venusaur use **Earthquake!**" Venusaur lifted his two front legs off the ground before stamping hard onto the field. This caused a small earthquake to shake the whole field. Suddenly the earth broke and Steelix came flying up out of the hole with swirl for eyes.

**Steelix is unable to battle. The winner is Venusaur. Challenger send out your next Pokemon."**

Ash recalled Steelix. He couldn't believe he had been so foolish. He clipped Steelix ball back onto his belt, before throwing another ball onto the field. "Scizor end this. **Sword dance**!" Scizor appeared on the field and then began to spin raising its attack power.

Koga paid no attention to the bug Pokemon raising it's stats. "Venusaur use **Sleep Powder**!" Venusaur's plant on its back began to shake sending a sparkly powder towards Scizor. The mist was about to hit when Ash countered.

"Scizor Blow that Powder right back at Venusaur with **Sword dance**!" Scizor again began to spin very fast causing the cloud of sleep Powder to go back to Venusaur causing the grass/poison duel type to fall asleep."

Koga was impressed. Using a defensive move into an offence move was poor genius. However now he found his Pokemon fast asleep and at the mercy of Ash's Scizor.

Ash could see the Huge Pokemon was still asleep. Now was his chance. "Scizor use **Baton Pass!**" Scizor glowed white before going back to Ash. Who then threw a new ball onto the field. "Go Charmander use **Flamethrower**!"

The pre evolved fire type appeared on the field, before opening its mouth and spewing out fire towards Venusaur. The fire engulfed the Grass/Poison duel type, and when the fire had died down, it's body was covered in scorch marks.

Koga sighed. Venusaur was still asleep, which meant one more Flamethrower and he would be down to his last Pokemon.

Ash waited to see if Venusaur would wake up, but it just carried on sleeping. "Charmander one more **Flamethrower**!" Charmander again spewed flames from its mouth incinerating the grass type for a second time. However this time the huge Pokemon swayed before falling fainted onto the battle field.

"**Venusaur is unable to battle. The winner is Charmander. Master Koga send out your final Pokemon...huh"**

Ash noticed his Charmander was engulfed by a white light. When the light had died down their stood Charmeleon. It now stood taller than its pre evolved form Charmander. Also it's claws were larger and it had sort of fin on the top of its head.

Koga recalled Venusaur. he already knew this battle was lost. However he would never forfeit like he had heard several of his fellow gym leaders had once they knew they couldn't win. "Go Golbat use **Supersonic**!" Golbat flapped it wing before emitting a pitch screech right at Charmeleon who was got the full brunt of the attack. Its eyes began to spin has it fall under the effects of confusion.

Ash growled. "Charmeleon use **Fire spin**!" Charmeleon attempted to use the attack but ended up hitting itself, causing major damage, thanks to the two attack boost from Scizor.

Kota decided to take full advantage of Charmeleon confused state. "Golbat use **Toxic**!" Golbat spat a purple mist at Charmeleon instantly poisoning it."

Ash wasn't sure what to do, it was confused and Poisoned. "I'm substituting." Ash then recalled Charmeleon and threw out another ball. "Scizor end this. **Bullet Punch**!" Scizor quickly made its way across the field before hitting Golbat with the bullet Punch, causing some serious damage."

Kota looked on. His Golbat was not going to be able to take another hit like that. Yet he had no moves that could ko the steel bug type. "Golbat use **Curse! **Golbat began to raise it's attack and defence but it's speed was lowered dramatically."

Ash knew even with Curse then there was no way his Golbat would survive another bullet punch. "Scizor end this **Bullet Punch!" **Scizor again quickly made it's way across the field punching and fainting the bat Pokemon. It then went back to Ash.

**Golbat is unable to battle. The winner of this match is the challenger Ash Ketchum, who has earned the Soul badge,"**

Ash fist pumped the air. He had finally got his sixth badge. He then waited while Koga walked over to him, and presented his a case with the Soul Badge in. Ash took the bade and placed it in his badge case. Only two more left. He and Sabrina then said goodbye to Koga and the girl who they found out was Koga daughter Jasmine. With his sixth badge safely in his badge case he and Sabrina left the gym. Next stop. Cinnabar Island.

**A/N: Finally Finished. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	25. Author Notice

**Author Notice**

**First of i would like to apologise to all my loyal readers. I know you have all been waiting for updates concerning my various stories, but i only recently got my laptop back from repair. Due to the repairs the hard drive has been wiped clean, so all the chapters i had began to write were wiped, meaning i have to start from scratch. I know this is not the news you want to hear, but please bare with me, while i try to get everything back on track once more. I haven't decided which story to update first, so please be patient if your story is not uploaded first. After all I am only one author.**

**I appreciate you taking the time to read this message.**

**(Note Yourfanfiction is now longer up and running so those looking for the unedited version to the stories will have to wait till i upload the updates at adultfanfiction.**


	26. Chapter 26

** Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If i did Ash would win something for a change.**

**A/N: Thank you for your patience. This was one of the chapters that was deleted, so i had to start from scratch. Apology for the shortness.**

**Fuchsia City Training Field**

Ash stood watching each of his Pokemon train. In the short time they had all been together, they had all improved so much. Ash had left Sabrina in bed and decided that he would try get some training in before they sailed to Cinnabar Island, where he was hoping to win his seventh badge. Ash attention was suddenly drawn to a bush rustling. Out of it came running a small fox type Pokemon, however it wasn't a Vulpix, it was completely black, minus a small tuff of red fur on its head and the red on it's four small paws. The small Pokemon raced behind him, and began shaking in fear. Ash wondered what could have happened for a Pokemon to act like this. His answer was confirmed as out of the bushes came three men in black jump suits with a huge red R in the middle of them. Ash frowned, Team Rocket were at it again. Ash turned his head and smiled down at the small Pokemon now hiding behind his legs. He then turned his attention back to the three men who were now closing in on him.

"Hey Kid, hand over that Pokemon now, and there won't be any trouble."

Ash just grinned, before grabbing one of his balls and pulling his cap down over his eyes. "Funny the impression I got was that this Pokemon doesn't want to go anywhere with you. So back off now, otherwise you won't like the consequences."

The three men looked at each other before one burst out laughing. "That's real funny kid, but if you hadn't noticed, we have you outnumbered 3 to 1. So just hand over the Pokemon and we will forget this whole deal."

Ash didn't move a muscle, he lifted his head, so only his eyes could be seen under his hat. "Fine, I gave you fair warning. Princess deal with these goons." Ash threw Mew's ball out in front of him, which popped open to reveal Mew floating.

The three Rocket agents eyes widened. "I thought you looked familiar. You're the kid with the Mew. Wait till the boss hears this. Heck we might even get promoted for catching it." The three agents then threw their own balls, out popped three Houndooms. They all growled at Mew, who seemed rather calm, even though she was facing three dark/fire duel types.

Ash frowned, this was not going to be easy, so he decided to even the odds by throwing another ball out in front of him. This time the ball opened up to reveal Milotic. "Princess use **Aura sphere**, Milotic use **Water Pulse**."

Mew formed a small sphere of aura before tossing it at one of the Houndooms, who yelped in pain, before fainting, Milotic then followed up with a pulse of water which hit the other Houndoom, causing that one to faint.

"Hmm Lucky shots kid. "Houndoom use **Dark Pulse**!" Houndoom growled before it's body gave off a purple aura, which was about to hit Mew. However just as the pulse was about to hit, Ash countered.

"Milotic, take that Dark Pulse, Princess **Aura Sphere**!" Milotic quickly moved in front of the Dark Pulse and took it head on, this gave Mew the time to form another Sphere of Aura, which she lopped at the remaining Houndoom, causing it to faint.

The three grunts, quickly recalled their Pokemon. "Retreat fall back." The three grunts then run off into the woods, leaving Ash alone once again on the training field. Ash thanked Milotic before recalling her, he then hugged Mew, who wanted to float around a little longer. His attention then turned to the small Pokemon that had been hiding behind him, who was now looking up at him, no longer shaking with fear. Ash grabbed Dexter and then pointed it at the small Pokemon. "Now lets just see what you are."

_Zorua, the dark Illusion Pokemon. No further details due to this Pokemon, not be native to this region._

Ash placed Dexter back in his Pocket, before kneeling down and looking at the Zorua, who was now looking straight at Ash. "No doubt those guys stole you from your home. Hmm I wonder where you are from? Anyway those guys are gone now, so you can run off if you want."

Zorua turned to look at the woods. "_Zorua scared, I don't like this place. Everything smells funny. Those bad men locked me up in a cage, and took me away from my mum."_

Ash noticed the Zorua was now rubbing up against him. Ash sat crossed legged on the ground and allowed Zorua to come up onto his lap. Ash then stroked the small tuff of fur on top of it's head, much to Zorua enjoyment, who was now growling affectionately. "Well you are more then welcome to come with me. My names Ash Ketchum, and one day, I am going to be a Pokemon master."

Zorua looked up at Ash. _"I don't mind, long as you don't use a cage like those bad men did. Rather be safe with you then wonder around this place on my own."_

Ash smiled before taking an empty Poke ball from his belt. He then held it out for Zorua to see. Zorua sniffed the strange ball and accidentally touched it with his nose, causing the ball to activate. It was then sucked inside. Ash started to panic, because he didn't want to scare Zorua off. The ball shook for a few seconds before making a ping sound, to say the capture had been successful. Ash then opened the ball to see Zorua appear in front of him. Just as he did Ash noticed Pikachu and Sabrina walking over towards him. Ash smiled as Pikachu climbed up onto his shoulder, knocking Mew off in the process, much to Mews annoyance. Pikachu then noticed the new Pokemon.

"_Hey boss, who's the small fry?"_

Zorua growled. And then bared it's teeth. "_Small fry! I'll show you." _Zorua then glowed and transformed to an exact replica of Pikachu, much to the small mouse Pokemon surprise.

"_Hey neat trick, can you juggle too?" _Pikachu quickly leapt off Ash shoulder as a sphere of dark energy almost hit him. _"Hey it was a joke. Cool down will you, or I will make you."_

Zorua paid no attention to the threat and carried on using shadow ball. It raced after Pikachu, who suddenly stopped in it's track and turned showing sparks from it's cheeks. _"Okay you asked for it." _Pikachu then sent a bolt of electricity at Zorua. The bolt hit head on and caused Zorua to fly through the air, before landing with a crash in front of Ash.

"_Ouch that hurt." _Ash carefully picked up Zorua and placed him on his lap. He then went to his bag and pulled out some potion and began to spray Zorua healing it from it's injuries. Ash then noticed Pikachu was walking over towards him.

"_Hey, I did warn him. Not my fault he didn't listen. Will say this though, the kids got guts."_

Ash had to agree. He may be a small at the moment, but Ash knew, this little guy would come in handy when he had trained him up a little. Ash looked down to see Zorua had fallen asleep on his lap. He took Zorua ball and recalled him. Once Zorua was attached to his belt, he stood back up and greeted Sabrina with a cuddle and kiss, much to her approval. "Where's Knuckles?"

Sabrina herself was wondering that. Knuckles had left with her and Pikachu, but now he was no where to be seen. Suddenly a Blue and black blur shot down out of one of the trees. "_"Sorry father, I just wanted to stretch my legs a little."_

Ash was just happy that Lucario was okay. Especially with just running into Team Rocket. Lucario was considered a rare Pokemon in this region. Ash just smiled. "No problem Knuckles, just glad your okay. Oh by the way, allow me to introduce a new friend to the team." Ash removed Zorua ball from his belt and enlarged it. He then opened it and watched Zorua appear. "Say hello to Zorua. He is just like you Knuckles. Team Rocket took him from his home."

Sabrina eyes flashed. "Those good for nothing, thugs. I hope you sent them back to the hole they crawled out of."

Ash just nodded. "Yes I did. However I think we will be seeing them very soon. I use Princess, and one of them said that he was going to report back to his boss. So we better keep our eyes peeled."

**Team Rocket Fuchsia City Outpost**

The three grunts stood in front of a huge screen. On the screen was a man dressed in a suit, who was stroking a Persian just beside him. He did not look happy. "This is unacceptable, you allowed another rare specimen to escape, and then on top of that you three were beaten by a Thirteen year old child!"

The three grunts coward in front of their boss. "Forgive us sir please. It wasn't just any kid, it was the one you have been after, you know the one with the Mew."

Giovanni frowned at the three men. "That is no excuse, your grown men for for goodness sake. Even if it was the same boy, you should have overpowered him. Now for your punishment. Two weeks docked pay for start, and until I see some improvement then you will be getting no more funding for the outpost. As for the boy. Leave him to me. I already have two agents tracking him. You just concentrate on your jobs.!"

With that last statement the screen went black. All three grunts looked at each other. "Well at least he didn't fire us."

**Team Rocket HQ**

Giovanni, growled "Useless all of them. Simmons get in here now!"

A man dressed in a white lab coat quickly run into the room, before bowing his head. He couldn't see his boss as he was sitting back in the shadows. All the man could see was a jewel shining in the middle of the darkness, which he assumed was the boss Persian. "You called Sir?"

Giovanni frowned, was he completely surrounded by idiots, he had just called him on the intercom, and the first thing he says his. You called sir. Giovanni carried on stroking his Persian head much to his Pokemon's delight. "Simmons I want an update on project M, is everything proceeding as planned?"

Simmons took a huge gulp. "Well we have managed to extract the DNA from the sample we had. However the cloning process is proving more tricky then first suspected. So far we have cloned several Specimens, but I am sorry to report they are all failures at the minute." Simmons closed his eyes expecting his boss to lay into him, however something else happened instead. The doors behind him locked automatically. Simmons began to get nervous, there was only one reason his boss would do this, and that was when someone had out lived their usefulness.

"Simmons, how long have you worked for me?"

Simmons gulped, and slowly started counting with his fingers. "Three years sir." The silence after his answer was making Simmons more nervous then ever. He then closed his eyes, as he knew what was to come. His boss was going to dispose of him, just like he did with the others who came before him. Simmons began to back up towards the door, however it was no good. Soon as he had banged on the door he heard those two dreaded words.

"Persian Kill!"

**Fuchsia City harbour**

Ash and the rest of his travelling companions were just boarding the ship that would take them to Cinnabar Island. Ash handed the porter their tickets and then made his way up to the top deck, closely followed by the rest of the group. The whole journey would take them roughly two hours. Ash watched the gang plank get removed and then heard the ships horn, signalling they had set sail. He looked out across the sea and wondered what his next adventure would be.

**A/N: Apology for the shortness of the chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not Pokemon or anything to do with the Franchise.**

**A/N: After a hectic few months. I have finally found a little bit of muse. Hopefully you will enjoy the chapter.**

Okay some Asked me for a quick run down on all of Ash Pokemon. So here goes.

Pikachu (male)

Scizor (male)

Dragonair(female)

Lucario (male)

Milotic (female)

Gengar (male)

Umbreon (male)

Pidgeotto (female)

Charmeleon (male)

Squirtle (male)

Bulbasaur (male)

Onix (male)

Zorua (male)

Mew (female)

Growlithe (male)

Butterfree(male)

**_Italic Font: Pokemon speech_**

**On Board Boat **

Ash leaned over the rails of the boat. He couldn't believe he was on his way to get his seventh badge already. It had seemed like only yesterday that he had woken up, and rushed down to Professor Oaks lab to pick his Pokemon. Of course Ash had been late as usual so he didn't get one of the starter Pokemon. Ash had been upset when Professor Oak had told him, that he would have to wait a few days, however something had caught his eye. Trapped in some sort of glass jar was a Pikachu, Ash remembered pushing past the professor and walking towards it. He had then removed the glass jar off the Pikachu and had attempted to pick it up. Of course that had been a silly mistake as the Pikachu had growled, before unleashing a thunder shock zapping him. He had been so impressed with the little Pikachu power, that he had begged the professor to allow him to use it as his starter. After much deliberation the professor had agreed and had given him his new Pokedex and poke balls. Ash had then left the lab and ran back home, where his mum had been ready with all his travelling gear. After he had said good bye to his mum, he had set off on his journey.

He had only gotten half way through route one, when had seen a small Sparow minding its own business. Ash wanted to catch it and had called out Pikachu. However instead of following his orders, the Pikachu had ignored him. Ash had been so desperate to catch his first Pokemon, that he decided to throw a few rocks at the Sparow, in attempt to weaken it. Of course this had been a very bad idea, because soon as the rock had hit the Sparow, it growled and let out a loud call. Next thing Ash knew, he was surrounded by at least twenty Sparows, all ready to attack him. It was then Ash had noticed that his Pikachu was unprotected and he had dived in front of it, hoping it wouldn't get hurt. That one bit of courage had made Pikachu see him in a different light, and the both of them had then worked as a team to neutralise the flock. Ash was pulled from the memory by the ships horn blowing it seems they were finally on their way.

Ash then fell back into his memory of how he and Pikachu had encountered Riolu. The two of them had been travelling on route one, when he had seen a woven basket trapped in some weeds near the small river bank. Intrigued on what it could be. He and Pikachu made their way down to the river edge and had pulled the basket out of the lake. He had then opened it and noticed a small Pokemon that he had never seen before was curled up inside of it. Ash had felt an immediate connection to this small Pokemon, but he wasn't sure why. That was of course till he heard the small Pokemon talk to him using telepathy. The small Pokemon had told Ash that his name was Riolu and had asked if Ash was is father. From there Riolu had joined Ash and Pikachu on their journey.

"Hey Ash are you okay?" Ash snapped out of his memories once more and noticed Sabrina was stood near him, giving him a worried look.

"Yeah I am fine. Just thinking back to how my journey has turned out so far. I mean when I left Pallet, I had no clue that I would be involved with so many adventures and different Pokemon. Not to mention having a girl friend and a legendary Pokemon on my team to boot. Some times I get the feeling that someone is watching over me, encouraging me to meet all these different Pokemon, for one reason or another. I mean had it not been for the voice that I heard then I wouldn't have even known that Charmander was in trouble."

Sabrina listened. She knew who was responsible. She had been visited in her dreams. However the one responsible for Ash good fortune had asked her not to mention anything to him. Sabrina had then been given small visions of their future. She had seen many hardships ahead, and knew that they would soon be facing their most difficult challenge yet. However again she had been forbidden from telling Ash anything. Sabrina looked at the boy she loved. There was something that she had seen in her visions. Another girl, who become romantically involved with Ash. Sabrina had heard from Ash how he had saved a pretty blonde from Team Rocket. The description he had given was an exact match to the girl she had seen with her and Ash in her vision. Sabrina was still not sure about sharing Ash, however this was the hand that Arceus had dealt them, and so she had decided to accept it, instead of fight it.

"Like I said before Ash, I know who is at work, and who is moulding your life and future. However I am forbidden from saying. I will say this though. You have nothing to worry about. The one responsible has our best interest at heart, and he will certainly not lead you astray."

Ash groaned. It was one of the things he found difficult to understand with Sabrina. She had been given all these insights to their future, yet she wasn't allowed to tell him anything. Ash turned back to look over the sea. He saw a pod of Wailmer break the surface of the water before diving back into the ocean. When he turned around he noticed that Sabrina had gone. Ash shook his head and grinned. How did she do that? He had only turned to the sea for brief minute and then he had turned to talk to Sabrina and she had vanished. There was not even any sight of her walking off in the distance anywhere. It was as if she had vanished into thin air. Ash sighed before getting lost in his memory once more.

This time he was remembering his first encounter with Misty. The poor girl had tried to catch a Pokemon in the river when she had been pulled in. Ash had remembered the huge splash that had woken him up. He remembered stepping out of his tent and looking over to the river, where an orange haired girl was treading water. Quickly he had dived back into his tent and then had grabbed his towel, before running to the river edge. He had then helped the girl out of the river. The two trainers had soon become friends and they had agreed to travel the region together. Ash remembered how his Pikachu had been poisoned by a swarm of weedle, and how Misty had given him a ride all the way to Viridian City on her bike. Ash had been so worried that he would lose his first Pokemon that Misty had to calm him down. In the head after a few gentle words Ash had relaxed, and had been very pleased when Nurse Joy had returned his Pikachu to him.

The memory then switched to the girl he had saved from Team Rocket and his first encounter with the organisation. The creeps had tried to steal the girl Gible. Of course Ash who he was, didn't stand around idle. He challenged the thieves to a Pokemon battle, and had ended up wiping the floor with both their Pokemon, just using his newly acquired Rilou. Ash had been surprised by the power the little Pokemon had. Ash then remembered handing the Gible back to the girl who had been really pretty and given him a hug and kiss, not mention her Pokegear number. In fact Ash still had her number in his Pokegear and decided that he would have to give her a call soon, to see how she was doing. Ash left the railing and searched for a secluded spot on the boat before he opened his Pokegear and pressed her number. He then waited until the screen showed a surprised blonde smiling.

"Ash! I wondered when you would call me. Hows things in Kanto?

Ash smiled and noticed the blonde blush. "Good thanks Cynthia. I am on my way to get my seventh badge. How things over in Sinnoh?"

"Well I have recently got my third badge and have caught a few new Pokemon. My recent capture was a Feebas, she has now evolved into a Milotic. Actually there was something I wanted to ask you. You know that Riolu you caught, you still have it on you?"

Ash blinked in surprise at the question. "I do, but it is no longer a Riolu. It evolved a few months ago. So now I have a Lucario."

Ash noticed the surprised expression on Cynthia face. "Really, wow you must have a really strong bond as Riolu would only evolve if it trusted you completely. If you don't mind can you let it out. I have someone with me who would like to see him."

Again Ash blinked in surprise, but removed a ball from his belt and opened it to reveal a rather stunned Lucario. Ash then showed Lucario his Pokegear and the aura Pokemon could see a girl on the screen. Just as the girl vanished another Lucario appeared on screen. Knuckle noticed the it seemed really happy and had tears in her eyes. The Lucario had then left and now was replaced with Cynthia.

"Ash the reason I asked was because I came across an injured Lucario in Kanto. It was being chased by a member of Team Rocket. In the end the injuries were so bad that I had to catch it, so I could take it to the Pokemon centre. It turned out this Lucario had been kidnapped from her home along with an egg she was carrying. Some how she had managed to break out of her cage and then had jumped from the plane and landed in Kanto. Not wanting her egg to be taken she hid in a basket made of reeds and then floated down river."

Ash eyes widened as Realisation began to dawn on him. The egg had been his Riolu. Ash looked at Knuckle and could see the confusion on his face. "Knuckle the Lucario you have just seen his your mother. That's why she looked so happy, because she knows you are safe and being looked after."

The aura Pokemon eyes widened. He then crossed his arm against his chest. Knuckle had wondered why the Lucario had seemed so familiar to him. Even thought they were regions apart, he could still sense a bond between them. Now he knew what that bond was a mother and her child. Knuckles turned to Ash.

_Father is it possible for me to visit my mother._

Ash blinked in surprise once more. He could see the hopeful expression in Knuckles eyes. Finally Ash smiled. "Sure Knuckles, just wait a second while I sort something out with Cynthia. You there Cynthia?"

Ash noticed Cynthia had come back into view. "Yes I am still here. What's up?"

Ash smiled once more. "How far are you from a Pokemon centre? As Knuckles wants to spend some time with his mother. If I transfer his Poke ball over to you. Then you can hold onto it until Lucario wants to come back. You can then send the ball back to me."

Ash noticed Cynthia leave the screen once more. She then returned with what looked like a portable map. "Well according to the map, we are a few hours away from Pastoria City. When we get there I will give you a call. Better go. Talk to you soon. Bye."

Ash watched the Pokegear screen go blank. He placed the device back into his pocket and noticed Lucario was just standing there in deep thought. "Hey Knuckles, do you want to stay out a bit or would you prefer to go back in your Poke ball your call?"

Knuckles looked at his father before inclining his head. _"If it is okay with you Father, then I would like to stay out for a little while."_

Ash grinned, then led Lucario back up on deck. They walked to the railings and noticed the mass of land just off the stern of the ship. There were four small islands, surrounded by jagged rocks. Ash knew they were not far now as the Sea Foam islands as they were called were half way between Vermillion city and Cinnabar Island. Just then ship came to sudden halt. Ash had been so surprised that he had nearly gone overboard. Ash turned and noticed a dozen figure were now standing on deck. One had a rifle.

"No body move! Now hand over all your Pokemon. If I see any funny business then I will open fire."

Ash growled as he noticed the familiar jumpsuits. All black with a huge R on them. Honestly could he not get back from these idiots. Ash stayed in the back ground as the various passengers each handed over their Pokemon. Ash noticed that his friends and girlfriend had also been rounded up. Seeing Sabrina in the hand of those thugs completely sent him over the edge. His eyes began to glow blue and his hands began to be surrounded by a blue aura. He pushed his way through the crowd of now scared passengers. They quickly parted way allowing him to pass. Ash noticed the shocked expression all the grunts faces. They were all in for a world of hurt.

"Release everyone now! Before I make you!" Ash's eyes continued to glow blue. His aura was beginning to take over. He was losing control. Ash began to form several small sphere on energy in his hands. "You have to the count of five, to let everyone go, and for you and your trash to get off this boat. One, Two, Three.."

The Team Rocket agent was looking at the boy confused. Did this kid have a death wish? However the blue eyes and the energy spheres in his hand was beginning to make the agent feel nervous. The agent gulped He held his rifle ready to fire. Just then a blue blur whisked past him. It was then the agent noticed he no longer had his rifle in his hands. The agent was so surprised that he never saw the boy running towards him, his fist filled with aura, until it was too late. He was knocked back several feet and landed on the deck motionless.

Ash turned to see the other grunts were now looking at each other. Suddenly they all run towards the railing and leapt overboard. It was then he felt a soothing hand hold onto him. Just as his aura had flared, it started to extinguish, until finally Ash collapsed and blacked out.

**Cinnabar Island Pokemon Centre**

Ash slowly opened his eyes and noticed the brightness of the room. He looked down to see himself in a hospital gown and Sabrina sleeping soundly next to him. It was then he noticed Pikachu was curled up on his bed. He had left his starter with Misty and obviously she had left it here with him. Ash smiled as Pikachu raced up his body and gave his cheek a friendly lick.

_You had me worried for second their boss. I thought you were a goner." _Ash scratched behind Pikachu ears and smiled. Enjoying the little sounds his friend was making.

"Don't worry buddy, it will take more than that to stop me." His voice had caused Sabrina to wake up. Ash noticed her purple eyes had locked onto him. Next thing he knew he was being hugged by a very emotion Sabrina. Ash run soothing hands on her back and waited until she had stopped crying. Just as her tears had left, her face turned angry.

"Ash how could you do something so reckless? I know you wanted to be the hero, but you put yourself in great danger. I thought you told me that Lucario was helping you gain control of you aura."

Ash lowered his head. He knew Sabrina was right. As usual Ash had rushed in head first, without thinking about the consequences. The truth was Knuckles had been helping him to control his aura, but when he had seen Sabrina in the hands of those thugs. He completely forgotten about control and just wanted to beat the living day lights out of all the grunts. He would have too, had they not had the common sense to jump overboard.

"I have been working on it Sabrina. However seeing you in the hands of those thugs, I just lost it. I forgot all about control and my own safety. All wanted to do was make sure you were safe. After all you are my girlfriend and it is my responsibility to look after you."

Sabrina eyes filled with tears once more. She leaned and kissed his lips. Sabrina put all her love and care into the kiss, showing Ash just how much she meant to him. Soon Sabrina noticed Ash was returning her kiss with just as much passion and love. Sabrina was certain things were going to progress, when the were disturbed by Nurse Joy.

"Oh I do beg you pardon. I just wanted to see how Mr Ketchum was doing. However looking at both of you, I can see he looks fine. I see no reason to keep you in Mr Ketchum, all you needed was a good rest. Oh by the way your Pokemon are all read and are waiting at the counter."

Ash nodded in thanks then watched Nurse Joy leave the room. Ash turned to Sabrina and kissed her once more. "Were continue this later."

Ash then climbed out of the bed and grabbed his clothes. He then walked into the bathroom to get changed. Soon he was dressed and ready to go. Both trainers left the room and noticed Brock and Misty was sat in the cafeteria waiting for them. Ash walked over to the counter where Nurse Joy was waiting with six Poke balls. He took each one and clipped them to his belt. Ash then remembered that he had agreed to send Knuckles over to Cynthia for little while, so he could spend some time with his mother.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, but do you have a trading machine" Nurse Joy smiled and then vanished into a room behind the counter. She then bought out a machine and plugged it in.

Ash quickly pressed Cynthia number on his Pokegear. He waited a few minutes before Cynthia answered with a worried look.

"Ash! Where have you been? You had me worried." Ash blushed and then smiled.

"Hey Cynthia. Long story, but I will tell you another time. Are you at Pastoria City yet?" Ash noticed Cynthia nod.

"We are all set here. Just need the code of the Pokemon centre you are in and then we can trade." Ash looked around and noticed the code on a leaflet. "Okay you ready. The code is CI 27769 KN"

Ash watched Cynthia punch in the code. Just then the machine on the counter made a ringing sound. Ash pushed the button and watched as the machine came to life and displayed the code for Pastoria City Pokemon Centre. Ash then removed Lucario ball before placing in the terminal. There was a bright flash and the ball vanished. In its place appeared another ball. Ash took the ball and then opened it. He noticed a beautiful Roselia was standing before him. Ash noticed the grass/poison dual type bowed and then stood by his leg. Ash turned back to his Pokegear to see Cynthia smiling.

"All done. Lucario is here and the both of them are happy to see each other. Hopefully it won't be too long before he is back with you. I decided to send over my Roselia. Hope you don't mind."

Ash shook his head and then looked down at the poison/grass type once more. "No problem at all. Just let me know when Lucario wants to come back, and we will trade back. Talk to you soon Cynthia bye."

Cynthia blew him kiss and blushed, which in turn made Ash blush. Once the screen had gone black, he put the Pokegear back in his pocket, thanked Nurse Joy and then returned Roselia back to her ball. He then made his way over to the rest of his friends. Wondering what his next gym battle would be like.

**A/N: There you go. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I apologise for the delay, but with real life and lack of muse then it was difficult for me to write this chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If i did Ash would have fully evolved Pokemon and he would keep his skill from one region to the next.**

**A/N: Told you got back my muse a little. Hope you enjoy this extra long chapter. warning there is lemon contents at the beginning.**

**Pokemon Center**

Next Morning Ash woke up bright and early. He wanted to get down to the practice area and start training. He turned his head to see Sabrina was still sound asleep, a happy smile grazed her face. Ash leaned over and kissed her gently, before climbing out of the bed. He then grabbed a change of clothes and quickly jumped into the shower. Once he was ready he grabbed his silver belt and left the room quietly. When Ash got downstairs he noticed Brock was up and was sat down having breakfast. Ash walked up to him, before taking a seat in the booth. He noticed Brock looked up and grinned.

"I trust the tips I gave you helped last night" Ash smiled, unknown to Sabrina, Ash had asked Brock for tips. After all he was a lot older and much more experienced than he was. Ash had told Brock about what had been happening between him and Sabrina. At first the older teen had been surprised that two thirteen year old, were exploring sexuality with each other. However when Ash had explained about the bond, Brock had decided to give him a few pointers in the right direction.

"Yep, it worked like a charm. Thanks for the advice by the way. Any way better getting going, I have some serious training to get through. " Ash waved to Brock and then went to the counter. He picked up his Pokemon and clipped each one to his belt. He had overheard last night at dinner that this gym leader specialised in Fire type Pokemon. Ash quickly opened up one of the balls and saw a not so happy looking Pikachu. Ash frowned at his started.

"You only have yourself to blame buddy. Had you not shocked me and Sabrina that night, then maybe she would allow you to stay with us. Come on we got plenty of training to do and you are my secret weapon."

Pikachu, narrowed his eyes and looked up at Ash. He decided that his trainer was in need of his own lesson. Pickchu charged its cheeks with electricity before hitting Ash with a thunderbolt. He watched Ash fall to the ground anime style as electricity coursed around his body.

"_Now were even Boss. But in future, if you want to mate with Sabrina, then let Misty or Brock take me. You now how I hate those things."_

Ash suddenly sat up the electricity was slowly beginning to disperse allowing him to stand and move once more. Ash looked down at Pikachu. Before shaking his head. "Guess I deserved that one. Fine from now on if Sabrina and I want some alone time, then I will leave you with Brock and Misty, no more poke balls." Ash watched Pikachu race up his arm and take his usual position on his shoulder. He rubbed his own cheeks against his first Pokemon. Both then left the Pokemon centre and headed towards the training area.

**Team Rocket Secret Lab**

Giovanni made his way through the various corridors. All his gents stood on either side and saluted him. By his side was his Persian. Giovanni had been informed that one of the cloning had been a complete success. He was now on his way towards the lab to see the creation for himself. Giovanni placed his hand on a scanner and watched as the door in front of him slid open. He walked into a lab filled with Scientist, all working hard at different terminals, or performing different tests. His eyes were drawn to a large glass chamber with a strange-looking Pokemon was now floating in some sort of chemical. The Pokemon head was large and very feline, its neck was thin which lead to a slim body. Its arms were long and had three small globes at the end of its hands. The legs were also long and and it also had a long tail that curled all the way up it's back. Connected from its back to its head was a small thin tube. Giovanni was very pleased with the results. He turned to the lead scientist.

"Excellent work. When will it be ready?"

The scientist looked at a clip board he was holding. "According to these results. It will be ready in a few days. That will give us a chance to download all the data we have on Mew, it will also allow as to download various attacks it can use."

Giovanni placed his hand on the chamber. His Persian purring by his side. Just as his hand touched the glass he noticed the eyes of the Pokemon opened showing a soft blue glow. They then closed once more. Giovanni smiled.

"Soon Mewtwo, Very soon."

**Cinnabar Island Training grounds**

Ash watched all his Pokemon as they trained. He had decided that instead of using Scizor, he would trade him with Professor oak for one of his other Pokemon. The professor had told him that Squirtle had been showing signs of evolving and so he had decided to train him up a little. After all he was going up against a gym leader who specialised in fire types, so a water type would always be handy. Plus it may be enough to push Squirtle to evolve into Wartortle. Ash had finally decided on his team. Pikachu, Milotic and Squirtle. The three were now being put through their paces. Ash suddenly noticed he was being watched. Stood to the side was a man dressed in a bowler hat, and a smart suit. he had huge long white beard and in his hand he carried a wooden cane. Ash noticed the man was walking over towards him.

"It's nice to actually see a trainer use these facilities for a change. After all that is what they are here for. Most trainers I see that come to this island just assume they are ready and end going against Blaine and Losing."

Ash titled his head to the side as the man got closer. He was so close now that Ash could see all his facial features. However the man's eyes were covered by a small pair of shades. "You know Blaine the Gym leader?"

The old man chuckled. Of course he knew who Blaine was. He was Blaine. However he used this disguise to see just what his challengers were doing on the island. The amount of time he had come face to face with trainers who were not prepared was staggering. He had also had a note from the Pokemon League, about a trainer who was working his way through the gyms, as if they were nothing. The trainer in question was said to have small Pikachu, just like the trainer in front of him. Blaise had no doubt this boy was the one that the league had informed him about.

"Yes, Blaine and I are good friends. His gym is right at the top of that volcano. There is a chair left that travels up and down the mountain. When you feel ready, then just show your badge case to the guard at the terminal and he will allow you to use the chair lift to get to the gym. Well I must be off. I wish you luck in your battle."

Ash noticed the old man had now walked off. Ash wasn't sure what it was, but something was off about the old man. However Ash had a gym battle to prepare for and so he turned back to field and carried on with his training.

**Hall of Origins**

Arceus was stood in his throne room. When he felt the air getting chilly all around him. Arceus knew there was only one Pokemon in his entire council that could give off this feeling. "Darkrai show yourself!"

From the floor of the throne room, rose two shapes. Both identical in looks, however one was rather smaller than the other. Both Pokemon were pitch black and had a red scarf around their necks. One red eyes could be seen under a mop of white cloud like hair. Both Pokemon lowered their head respectively.

"Forgive the intrusion your grace, but we have a problem. We have trainer chasing us all over Sinnoh. I have tried my best at keeping him at bay, however I fear for the safety of my son. I do not want him caught and now ask that you protect him."

Arceus bowed his head. He knew who Darkrai spoke of, The trainer was indeed powerful and had searched through every region trying to find a legend for his own. So far the three Jhoto dogs had been very lucky and Celebi had also had a close call with this trainer. Now it seems he had his eyes on Darkrai.

"Darkrai, leave your son with me. For a trainer as already been chosen for him. I had hoped that I would not have to reveal this until the annual meeting. However with this trainer having so many close calls with our council then I think I need to call an emergency meeting right away."

Arceus closed his eyes and sent out a silent call. Just then the throne room began to fill with all different legendary Pokemon. The Hall was beginning to get very crowded thanks to all the off-spring being present as well.

**Areceus**: Thank you for coming. I summoned you here for an emergency meeting. I many of you know a certain trainer as been hunting our council down one by one. He has had several close calls and I have decided to act.

**Suicune:** Finally, I have enough with Eusine chasing after me, without this other guy as well.

**Raikou:** I agree although this trainer is Powerful, I can sense he wishes to use us for his own gain. I certainly do not want to be with a trainer like that.

**Azelf:** Father he is not the only one who as been snooping around. Our three lakes are under watch night and day.

**Arecus:** I am well aware of your problem son. I am doing all I can to disrupt the plans of those who have targeted your three lakes. However this meeting is to do with this rogue trainers. Darkrai has just informed me his son was nearly captured. It is important that none of your off-spring are caught for each of them as their own destiny a head of them. There is a reason that I have allowed you to breed and that is because your children will be joining my chosen on his journey.

The hall suddenly erupted as all the legends were trying to speak at once. Finally Arceus caused the throne room to shake with his voice.

**Arceus**: Silence! This is not up for discussion. A great tide of evil will soon be awoken and my chosen will need all the help he can get in combating it. This why each of your children will be presented to him. Not only so he can become a Pokemon master, but also so he can save this world.

**Palkia:** My lord surely you can't be serious. No human deserves to wield our Power. All humans are the same. There only out for their own personal gain.

**Zapdos**: Forgive me Lord Palkia, but I must disagree. I have encountered his highness chosen, and I can say without a shadow of a doubt. He has the purest soul I have ever seen. He helped rescue my son and I from a band of thieves. I told him that next time we meet I will allow my son to battle him. If he succeeds in beating my son then I will gladly allow him to capture him."

**Ho-oh:** If I might ask your majesty, who is this trainer that you find is worthy to use our great power."

**Arceus:** His name his Ash Ketchum, and he will be the greatest of them all. At present he is in the Kanto region working his way through the various gyms. He has reached the seventh gym already and will soon battle the leader there for his badge. In fact let us watch the battle now.

**Cinnabar Island Top of Volcano**

Ash stood with Sabrina at the entrance to the huge Volcano in front of them. The entrance was blocked by two heavy stone doors, each with a symbol of a flame carved into them. Ash took a deep breath and then used all his strength to push open the stone doors. As he did the cave began to light up with torches. Ash could feel the heat from the Volcano rushing through the cave he and Sabrina were now making their way through. Finally they came to a huge chamber which was based in the very centre of the volcano. A huge battle field stood suspended by chains over the lava below. Ash then noticed the old man from earlier was stood across from him in the trainer box.

"I was wondering when you were finally going to make it here. Please step onto the platform." Ash and Sabrina stepped onto the platform. As they did the old man pressed a small device in his hand. The platform began to raise until it was several feet above the volcano.

Ash looked across at the old man as he smiled. "Excuse me, but where is Blaine? I thought he was the gym leader?"

The old man chuckled to himself. He then pulled off his beard and glasses revealing a man in his mid forties. "Not everything is what it appears young trainer. I am Blaine, leader of the Cinnabar Gym and I accept your challenge."

Ash blinked in surprise. It was then he noticed a referee was hovering just above them. In a circular metal object. He had both flags in his hands. "Trainer state your name and Town of Origin."

Ash looked up and then shouted. "My name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town." The referee nodded in understanding. He then raised both his flags.

"This is an official League Gym battle, between the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and Blaine the Cinnabar gym leader. This is a 3 on 3 battle. Only the challenger may substitute. There is no time limit. On my word send out your first Pokemon."

Blaine looked across at Ash. He could see this trainer was going to be no push over. He threw a ball onto the field. "Ninetales lets go!"

The ball opened up to reveal a beautiful looking fox type Pokemon. It was pure white and its tail split into nine different ones. It let out a pleasant growl before waiting for her challenge.

Ash looked at Ninetales. He then removed a ball from his belt. He threw it onto the field. "Squirtle end this!"

Squirtle appeared out of its Poke ball and stood ready. It could see that Ninetale was a lot stronger than it was. Still he did have the type advantage. He heard his trainer waste no time.

"Squirtle use **Water gun**" Squirtle opened its mouth before jumping up and sending out a huge stream of water towards Ninetales. The attack was about to hit when Blaine countered.

"Ninetail, reduce the water gun power, with your **Sunny day**." Ninetales raised her head and howled towards the sun. Suddenly the sun got much brighter. The water gun had made contact, however thanks to sunny days effect it had caused a little bit of damage."

Ash growled. He now knew he was really in trouble. With sunny day in effect, then his water attacks would useless. He called back Squirtle and then turned to his shoulder. "You're up buddy."

Pikachu leapt off Ash shoulders and ran onto the field. "Quickly Pikachu use **Agility**" Pikachu started to race around Ninetales causing the fox Pokemon to try follow it, however the little rodent was so fast that her eyes started spinning.

Blaine stood there and watched. Just what was the kid planning to do? "Ninetales use **Nasty Plot**. Let Pikachu ware itself out." Ninetales closed her eyes and meditated. Her eyes then snapped open as she felt her special attack rise by two stages."

Ash grinned. Blaine had no clue what he was planning. Well it would cost him. "You know what to do Pikachu, **Double team** then **Iron tail**!" Pikachu began to make copies of itself and then made his tail glow silver. He then jumped in the air all his doubles with him. They all the somersaulted in mid air with their tails pointing down. They all hit the battle field creating a small earthquake.

Blaine eyes widened. He watched his Ninetale take fair bit of damage, not from the iron tail, but the quake it had caused. Blaine had never seen Iron tail utilised like that before. The league had been correct when they had said this trainer was very skilled. "Ninetale hang in there and try to focus. Use **Dark Pulse**!"

Ninetale gritted its teeth, that last attack as caused some serious damage. Still she glowed purple before sending out a 360 degree wave of dark energy."

Ash eyes widened. "Pikachu jump and then hit it with **Thunder**!" Pikachu waited to the last minute before jumping over the pulse wave. It then jumped in the air. Its cheek charged with Electricity. The bolt hit Ninetale and caused the fox Pokemon to cry out in pain before falling with swirls in her eyes.

The referee raised his flag. "Ninetails, is unable to battle. The winner is Pikachu. Gym leader send out your next Pokemon."

Blaine recalled his Ninetales. He then threw another ball on the field. "You caught me of guard with that strategy Ash, but now see some real speed. Arcanine I choose you!" The ball opened up to reveal a large dog type Pokemon. It was orange and with black stripes. Had its feature been more feline in appearance then it could have been mistaken for a tiger. Its red eyes blazed as it bared its teeth at the Pikachu in front of it.

Ash could see this Arcanine was much stronger than Ninetales. It was also much larger causing his small Pokemon to shake with fear. Ash waited for the referee to announce the match up.

"This is Pikachu vs Arcanine. Trainers begin!"

Ash wasted no time. "Pikachu use **Agility**" However before Pikachu could even make a move Ash heard Blaine counter shouting.

"**Extreme Speed**." Ash watched as Arcanine vanished in a blink of an eye, before delivering a powerful tackle causing Pikachu to cry out in pain as it was launched towards the edge of the battle field. Ash was worried that Pikachu was going to fall off. However just then an automatic fence rose between Pikachu and the edge of the field. Ash sighed in relieve. It seems speed was going to be no good against this one.

"Pikachu use **Quick attack**, and then **Thunder wave**! Pikachu vanished from sight. It covered its body in static electricity before hitting Arcanine hard. The fire dog Pokemon yelped in pain, as the thunder wave began to course through its entire body. It had been paralysed."

Blaine smiled once more. This kid was full of surprise. Using a weak move like quick attack, but infusing it with Thunder wave was pure genius. There was no doubt this kid was going to go far. "Arcanine try to shake it off. Then use **Flare Blitz**!

Arcanine surrounded itself in flames before charging full force towards Pikachu, who was now swaying after hitting an object twice the size of it. Before the attack could hit Ash countered.

"Pikachu use **Double team**!" Pikachu created several copies of itself. Lucky for him Arcanine had hit one of them. It too had almost gone off the edge. However another fence rose, keeping it on the platform.

Ash decided this was his chance. "Pikachu **Thunderbolt** now!" Pikachu charged its cheeks once more before unleashing a bolt of lightning."

Blaine wasn't going to have any of that. "Arcanine use **Extreme speed** to dodge, then **Flare blitz**." Arcanine leapt out-of-the-way and then covered itself with fire once more. It then charged straight into Pikachu, causing the little Pokemon to sway on its feet before falling face down fainted.

The referee raised it's flag. "Pikachu is unable to battle. Arcanine wins. Trainer send out your next Pokemon." Ash ignored the referee and rushed onto the field, he scooped Pikachu up and then carried him back and handed him to Sabrina. He noticed his little buddy opened his eyes.

"_Wow what a hit. I'm sorry for letting you down boss." _Ash smiled then stroked Pikachu little head. He then turned back to the battle. He had hoped that Pikachu thunder wave would have caused Arcanine more pain, however it seems for now he was able to shake the effect off. Ash pulled out another ball.

"Go Squirtle. Use **Water gun** on Arcanine." Squirtle jumped up in the air once more before opening its mouth and firing a huge jet of water towards the fire type.

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "Arcanine use **Extreme speed** then **Thunder fang**!" Arcanine attempted to move however it suddenly fell down as electricity coursed through its body. It was prevented from attacking because of it being paralysed.

Ash smiled. Finally. He watched the jet of water drench Arcanine, causing the fire dog Pokemon to yelp in pain. By this time Sunny day effect had finished so Arcanine had felt the full power of the water gun. Ash noticed Arcanine was wobbling on its leg. If he wanted to end this, now was the time.

"Squirtle end this **Skull bash**!" Squirtle lowered its head before sprinting towards the Arcanine who was now trying to get to its feet. Soon squirtle felt he had built enough power. He jumped forward and shot like a missile, head first straight into Arcanine side. It noticed the Arcanine yelped once more, before it fell down with swirls for eyes. Just as it did Squirtle began to glow."

Ash smiled as Squirtle finally evolved. He was now a Wartortle. Ash heard the referee above.

"Arcanine is unable to battle. The winner is Wartortle. Gym leader send out your final Pokemon."

Blaine recalled his Arcanine. He then took a ball from his Pocket. He looked over to Ash. "I commend you young man. Only a few trainers have ever forced me to use this Pokemon. Go Magmar"

The ball hit the battle field and out of it came a strong-looking Magmar. It's eyes locked on Wartortle then grinned. "Magmar get in close and use **Thunder Punch**."

Magmar charged forward, both fists now filled with electricity. It jabbed left and right at the Wartortle who was now trying to dodge the various punches. However it wasn't quick enough and one of the fist hit him right in his chest.

Ash growled as he watched Wartortle fall to the ground. He could see the static electricity all over its body. It had been paralysed. Seeing it in pain, Ash quickly recalled it. He then removed another ball from his belt. This was it. If he wanted this badge then this was is only hope. "I choose you Milotic!"

The ball opened up to reveal the beautiful serpent like Pokemon. Milotic curled her fan like tail up around her body and batted her eye lashes at the Magmar.

Ash watched amused as the Magmar had hearts for eyes. He hadn't even used attract and all ready it had fallen in love with his Milotic. He noticed Blaine on the other side was shaking his head. Ash laughed as he heard Blaine shout.

"Magmar always was a sucker for the ladies. Blast you Ash. Oh well let's get this match under way."

Ash grinned once more. "Okay Milotic. He thought he was in love with you before. Why don't you put him really under your spell. **Attract** now!"

Milotic raised her fan like tail to her face once more. Then in the most seductive manner a Pokemon could pose. She winked and sent a shower of hearts which surrounded Magmar."

Blaine Lowered his head. It was all over now. "Magmar try to shake it off and use **Thunder Punch**!" However the command fell on deaf ears, as Magmar just carried on looking at Milotic.

Ash seeing this match was in the bag decided to wrap things up. Milotic use **Water pulse**, follow it up with **Twister**." Milotic opened its mouth before shooting a pulse of water, she then used the fan on her tail to act like a propeller and turned the pulse into a water tornado, that whisked across the battle field and hit Magmar. The fire type become trapped in the vortex. Its eyes still filled with hearts. Finally the twister died down. Magmar was swaying from side to side. It then fell forward with swirls in it's eyes."

The referee raised his flag. "Magmar is unable to battle. The winner is Milotic, and seeing how they gym leader is out of Pokemon this victory goes to the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.

**Hall of Origins**

Arceus looked around his council. Several had shocked expression written all over their faces. They had never seen one so young and powerful. Arceus then addressed the council.

**Arceus:** As I said before. This boy is my chosen one, and he will have one of every legendary of this council. Now until this rogue trainer as stopped his crusade. Then I think it is wise. If all your off-spring stay with me. Here they are protected and you can come see them whenever you want.

Many of the original Legends nodded at this suggestion. In the end it was decided that all their off-spring would remain with their creator. However just before the council left Arceus spoke.

**Arceus:** Darkrai, could you stay behind please.

**Darkrai**: May I ask what this is about your highness?

**Arceus**: I have decided that my chosen will have your son earlier then expected. He has some tough battle ahead, and your son would be perfect in aiding him.

**Darkrai**: Very well your highness. I will quickly say my good byes. As it seems when I return then my son will have already left.

**Cinnabar Pokemon Centre**

Ash keep staring down at his badge case. He now had seven badges. One more and he would be able to qualify for the Pokemon league. He had discovered that a ferry left the island each day, and that it docked in Pallet Town. Ash and his friends had decided they would pop in on his mum before travelling to Viridian for his final battle.

Ash suddenly felt a cold chill run down his spine. He climbed out of bed where Sabrina was sound a sleep. He looked out the window towards the beach. He spotted a dark shadow floating over the sand. Ash then gulped as he saw its red eye lock onto him. Ash wanted to know just what the Pokemon was. So he quickly got dressed and left his room. He had decided to take his Mew with him, as she was his strongest Pokemon. He quickly left the Pokemon centre and made his way down to the beach. The closer he got the colder he felt. Just then noticed something shimmer into view. Ash quickly dug out his Pokedex and pointed it at the strange Pokemon.

**"Darkrai, The pure Black Pokemon. Other data unavailable."**

Ash pulled Mews ball off his belt. He then opened it and watched as Mew appeared and did her usual twirl in front of him. However when felt the cold presence. He eyes frowned.

"_Darkrai what are you doing here? Lord Arceus told me that you wouldn't be seeing Ash until the Sinnoh league._

The Dark Pokemon floated closer towards her and Ash. Mew was in the middle of forming an aura sphere, when she heard Darkrai speak.

"_Lord Arceus sent me. In has told my father that it is time that I begin my journey with the chosen one. I was told by Lord Arceus that he was here on this island. I am to battle him. If he defeats me then I will become part of his team."_

Ash had heard everything. So this Arceus was the one responsible for watching over him. Ash knew straight away that the Pokemon in front of him was a legendary. It was giving off too much power to be anything else. Ash inclined his head to Darkrai. "Okay then I accept your challenge. I choose you Mew!"

Mew blinked in surprise. She had assumed that Ash would have gone with someone else. Especially seeing her greatest weakness was dark types. Still she did her little twirl and floated ready for battle.

Darkrai looked at Mew, he could tell that she more experienced than he was. After all he was only young and had access to only a few moves. Darkrai formed a dark sphere in its hands, before launching it towards Mew.

Ash wasn't sure what the attack was, so instead of risking Mew getting hit, he decided some defensive strategy was in order. "Mew dodge and then use **Thunder wave**!"

Mew dodged the Dark void. She knew what the attack was, the original Darkrai had used the attack a number of times in their mock battle. She then sent a wave of electricity paralysing Darkrai.

Ash seeing Darkrai was now paralysed, decided to go on the offense. He had seen Mew preparing an aura sphere just before the battle, so decided to go with that. "Princess now use **Aura sphere**!"

Mew smiled, now Ash was getting it. Fighting type moves were the best way to combat Darkrai. She formed a small sphere between her paws before launching it at the Darkrai who at the very last second dodged the attack. Mew noticed it was preparing a Dark pulse attack.

Ash seeing the danger decided to go on the defensive once more. Mew use **Protect** then **Disable**!"

Mew covered itself in a green bubble. After the dark pulse had passed, she stared straight at Darkrai before her two eyes glowed. Darkrai now was prevented from using Dark pulse for three to five turns.

Darkrai sighed. That was is best attack and now he only had access to focus blast and nasty plot, not exactly effected against a psychic Pokemon like Mew. It heard the trainer issued another aura sphere. This time instead of dodging it he allowed it to hit him. He rose from the ground dazed by the attack. He felt his body suddenly go limb as the thunder wave from before took effect.

Mew looked at Ash. "_Now Daddy, throw a Poke ball." _Ash removed a spare ultra ball and then threw it at the Darkrai. However the Darkness Pokemon was not going to go down that easy and swiped the ball back at Ash who caught it."

Darkrai then formed another sphere of darkness before loping it at Mew. Who again dodged.

Ash seeing the aura sphere had been affected decided to try a more powerful fighting type move. "Mew get in close and use **Close Combat**!"

Mew did as she was told. Her little paws suddenly grew and glowed. She then dived straight for Darkrai and smacked him several times. Sending the Dark Pokemon flying into the sand. Mew watched as Darkrai tried to float up however this time, it stayed down. Mew turned to Ash and noticed he was way ahead of her. He had thrown the ball. This time it had sucked Darkrai in.

Ash watched as the ball began to shake violently. Surely that was it. The ball twitched one, twice and then broke open to reveal Darkrai still wanting to fight. Ash was impressed. He was more determined then ever to add this Pokemon to his ever growing family.

Mew looked at the young Darkrai. The kid had guts. Any other dark Pokemon would have given up by now. Next time she saw his father, she was going to tell him just how well he had battled. She noticed Darkrai was still in the fight, but barely. It was covered it scratches and other marks. It tried once more to launch a Dark void. However this time it completely missed Mew and went somewhere behind her.

Ash seeing Darkrai swaying knew he couldn't have much left. Ash decided to make sure he would get him this time. "Princess. Use **Aura sphere** once more."

Mew formed a sphere between her hands once more. This time she added a little more power and launched the attack. It made contact with Darkrai causing a small explosion, kicking up sand all over the place.

Ash watched as the sand cloud cleared. He then noticed Darkrai was laid out on the sand not moving. He enlarged the ball one more time. Twisted his cap backwards and threw the ultra ball. It made direct contact with Darkrai and sucked him inside. Ash watched as the ball shook violently once more. Then it twitched. One, two, three, Ding!

Ash face broke out in a huge smile. Finally he had caught Darkrai. Ash walked over to the ball and suddenly noticed it glow white. Panic started to go through his mind. He had forgot he already had six Poke balls. This one was heading to Professor Oak. Ash wondered what the Professor would make of his latest capture.

**A/N:There you have it. Ash second legendary is Darkrai. I was planning to save him till later. However he is such a cool Pokemon that i decided to bring him early. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did Ash would keep his skill from each region when he began a new one.**

**A/N: Wow I am on a roll with this story. Three chapters in the space of three days. Hope you enjoy it, and let's try reach 500 reviews before the next chapter.**

**On way Back to Pallet Town**

Ash stood at the stern of the ferry, just allowing the cool sea air to blow through his hair. He couldn't believe he was finally on his way home. Ash had decided that he would keep the capture of Darkrai secret for now. Ash chuckled to himself as he imagined the Professor's face when he saw his latest capture. Ash then looked to his hands which were now holding Sabrina's. He couldn't believe he had a girlfriend all ready. Ash hadn't wanted to get romantically involved with anyone until he had completed his goal. He also thought a relationship would be a huge distraction. How wrong he was. Sabrina had been there every step of the way since they had first met at the Pokemon centre. In fact he now couldn't Imagine his life without her. He looked from their hands to her beautiful face. Her Hair was gently blowing in the sea air, and those purple eyes. They were brighter than ever. Ash was wondering how his mother would react to him bring home a girl so quickly. No doubt she would make a complete fuss of her like she did him. Ash looked to Horizon, his mind suddenly switched to Cynthia and Lucario who was now in Sinnoh. It had only been one day and already Ash was missing his adopted son. However he knew that he was safe, and that hopefully he was enjoying being reunited with his mum. Ash hadn't told Sabrina but he had recently been thinking about Cynthia a lot. Her long blonde hair, those sapphire blue eyes. Not to mention her cute laugh and smile. Ash couldn't wait to meet her face to face again. Ash wondered how she would react to the bond situation. After all Sabrina was already bonded to him, but Cynthia had no clue about the situation. Ash noticed that Brock and Misty had join the two of them by stern of the ship.

"Well Ash you excited to be going home?" Ash turned to Brock. The older teen had been like a big brother to him, since they had left Pewter. In fact he had taken charge. Made sure they had eaten correctly, washed their clothes. Even stitched up a pair of his trousers that he had ripped, climbing a fence. Ash was wondering If Brock was willing to come with him on all his adventures. After all Ash only knew the basic of how to cook, and clean. Not to mention he only had a basic understanding of first aid. Brock had told them all they he was use to doing everything as before his father returned home, he was the mum and the dad for all his siblings.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready. Be nice to relax for a few days at home, before heading to Viridian City. Anyway what are you going to do? Will you go back to Pewter City, until the league starts. After all we still have a month and a bit to go."

Brock scratched under his chin. Brock wanted to say no, that he was prepared to stay with Ash until the tournament, however he knew the boy needed to have some independence. After all Brock wouldn't be there all the time for him while he was on the road. Brock had different goal in mind. He wanted to be a Pokemon Breeder, and that meant going to university. Brock had already applied before he had joined Ash on his quest. He started in two years.

"I was thinking about returning home. Don't worry though. Before I leave I will teach you everything you need to know. That included sewing." Brock laughed as he watched Ash pull his hat over his head. That moment was still embarrassing for the young trainer."

Ash lifted his cap a frown on his face. "I thought we agreed not to talk about that any more. Anyway, what are you planning to do Misty?

Misty looked at Ash and stayed quiet. She was actually thinking of leaving the group. She had only joined because she had been attracted to Ash, but now he had Sabrina, then Misty felt like a third wheel. Of course she would cheer for him at the Indigo League competition.

"Actually Ash. I think I will return back home if that is okay with you. " Misty could see the disappointment on his face. Surely he understood why she had made this decision.

Ash knew deep down why Misty had decided to leave the group. She was feeling left out. Ash also had not been oblivious to her actions. Misty had a crush on him, and now Sabrina was with him, then she didn't want to suffer heartache any more. Still Ash would miss is hot-tempered friend. Like Brock she had kept Ash in line. Of course Ash did think she could have gone about it a different way, instead attacking him every five minutes, but then that wouldn't be Misty.

"I understand Misty. Thank you for helping me on my Journey. Although I still have a long way to go. I can understand your reasoning. Sabrina and I have already discussed what we were going to do after I got my eighth badge. After I have registered for the league then we were going to travel to the Kanto side of Mount Silver. I know there are some really tough Pokemon there and it would be good place to do some serious training."

Brock was impressed. After Ash won his eighth badge he would have thought that Ash would take it easy and relax a little. However it seems he wanted to make sure he was ready for this competition. Brock admired that in him. Just then Brock heard Ash Pokegear ring.

Ash pulled his Pokegear out of his pocket and pressed the button. He noticed it was Professor Oak looking at him as if he had got a mighty shock. He let his friend gather around him. Obviously the Professor had discovered his new capture.

"Ah there you are my boy. You have a lot of explaining to do Mr. I checked your latest capture this morning and got the fright of my life. At first had no clue what it was and had to scan the data base. Care to explain how you came to capture a Darkrai."

Ash looked around at the face of all his friends and girlfriend. They all had a confused expression on their faces. Obviously they had never heard of the legendary. Ash scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well you see Professor, I forgot that I already had six balls on me, when I caught it. I am sorry if I scared you Professor, but I caught it rather late last night and didn't want to wake you."

Professor Oak shook his head on the screen. "Its not the fact you didn't tell me beforehand, but the fact you actually have it. Trainers capturing a legendary Pokemon is unheard of. Of course there certain situations where a capturing a legend is necessary. Example Pokemon Rangers, but to actually have one on your team, well Its just unheard of."

Ash turned and noticed the looks his friends were now giving him. Ash sighed, he didn't want them finding out like this.

"Professor we are on our way back to Pallet Town now. In fact we should be with you in a few hours. I will explain everything then. Also I have another surprise to show you."

Professor Oak raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Really well, as long as it not big, Black and scary then I don't mind. I am surprised you are travelling back home so quickly. I take you have already won your seventh badge and are coming from Cinnabar Island."

Ash nodded his head towards the screen. "Yes, I defeated Blaine and got my seventh badge. You were also right about Squirtle, he evolved during the battle. So that only leaves Bulbasaur left to evolve before I have all three starters at the middle evolution stage. By the way how are Espeon and Umbreon doing?"

Ash noticed the old Professor chuckle. "Those two are handful, but they are doing just fine. I have sectioned them off from the others now. Especially when you told me you wanted to breed the two of them. I must say the assortment of Pokemon you have already captured is impressive Ash. In fact you're only six behind Gary. Of course that is down to his 20 odd Tauros. Don't ask me why he caught that many, I haven't a clue."

Ash smirked. He was wondering himself why Gary would want so many Tauros. Maybe Gary would trade him one for a baby Eevee egg. After all Tauros was a normal type meaning they could learn all sorts of attacks.

"Okay Professor, well, we will see you soon. Bye." Ash ended the call and noticed all his friends were looking at him, waiting to explain. Ash groaned. He had hoped the Professor wouldn't have called him, now he had to explain everything.

"Okay, last night before I went to bed. I saw something on the beach outside our bedroom window. At first I wasn't sure what it was. However when I noticed its glowing red eye looking to my direction, then I knew it was some type of Pokemon. I decided to investigate, so only taking Mew, I left the Pokemon centre and then walked down to the beach. I discovered the Pokemon was called Darkrai and that someone had sent it to find me. I won't say who as I am not sure if I am allowed to tell you, but it told me that If I could beat it in a battle then it would join my team." Ash removed his Pokedex and then scanned through his captures. He then showed his friends the picture of Darkrai. He noticed the fear on all there faces. "It turned out that Darkrai was a legendary from the region of Sinnoh. So I battled it would Mew. Finally after a long hard battle where it fought its way out of a poke ball twice. I finally caught it. I would have kept in on me, but forgot that I had six balls already, meaning it would have to be transferred to Professor Oak lab."

Unknown to Ash three individuals had also heard the conversation. Jessie, James and Meowth had been instructed by their boss to follow Ash and his friends. It seems their boss wanted to find out everything he could about the young trainers. Jessie However hated recon missions. She would much prefer to be stealing Pokemon. So hearing about this Pokemon called Darkrai was causing her mind to think up a way of how to catch it. If they were lucky then maybe they would get Mew too. Jessie gestured for the three of them to move further down the boat. Once they were out of the eyesight of the twerps Jessie began to explain her plan.

"Listen here you two. I think we should try capture that Darkrai for the boss. After all I am certain that he would appreciate such a rare Pokemon. Especially a legendary to boot."

James Looked at his partner worried. They have been given orders to spy not to engage. James was also worried about the kids Scizor. He they had been blasted off enough times by the hyper beam, and every time they had landed he had ended with something broken.

"Jessie, I don't think that is a good idea. After all were not exactly popular with the boss at the minute. He has already docked us two weeks pay. If we disobey another direct order, then he might end up getting rid of us."

Jessie shook her head. Ever since they had been defeated by that kid. James had never been the same. It was if he was scared of the brat. The Kid was only thirteen years old for crying out loud. They were both in their late twenties.

"James Pull yourself together. Stop acting like a baby. We are going to steal that Darkrai and any other Pokemon that kid has. That will teach the little twerp for messing with Team Rocket."

**Team Rocket Secret Lab**

Giovanni stood in front of the containment unit that housed Mewtwo. He had been told it was finally ready. Giovanni watched as his scientist drained the chemical from the container. Once it was all gone the scientist then lifted the container off Mewtwo. Giovanni nodded to four scientist who had various pieces of armour in their arms. Giovanni watched them attach the various armour. Once they were all finished, Giovanni stood back and admired his creation.

"Welcome to the real world Mewtwo"

**Mewtwo P O V**

The Pokemon slowly opened it's eyes. It didn't know where it was or who it was. It noticed some sort of visor screen in front of its eyes. It was making weird noises and showing weird diagrams. The Pokemon looked around his surroundings. He noticed he was in some sort of lab and that there was a man, with short black air dressed on in an orange and black striped suit looking at him. Just as The Pokemon locked eyes with the man, all his details began to show up on the visor screen in front of its eyes. According to the date, he was his creator and he was to obey his every command. Just then the Pokemon felt a pain in his head, as he saw a small feline pink type Pokemon flying around. The Pokemon wasn't sure what this memory was, but he knew the creature was very important to him. As if they had a connection with each other. The Pokemon then looked down at his arms and saw the strange gloves that now covered them. The Pokemon could also feel he was being restrained and noticed that hundreds of wires were connected to him. Suddenly the Pokemon locked eyes with the man once more as he spoke.

"Welcome to the real world Mewtwo."

Mewtwo was that his name? Mewtwo wasn't sure if he remembered having a name. He had hundreds of memories flashing through his mind that he had no clue what was going on. Suddenly everything was getting too much for him. And his real eyes began to glow blue. Mewtwo felt power ran through him and before he knew what had happened, he had created explosions all over the lab.

Giovanni had watched Mewtwo demonstrate his power. He was going to be unstoppable. No one in the entire world could stand up to him now. He was going to rule everything.

**Pallet Town**

Ash and his friends stepped off the ferry. He closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar air of his home town. He couldn't wait to get home and see his mum. He had really missed her. Once they were at the bottom of the gang plank, the group made their way off the dock and started to walk toward the centre of town. After about ten minutes walking Ash could see his house in the distance. He spotted a lone figure tending to the garden. Ash eyes lit up and he began to run towards his home with his Pikachu and friends hot on his heels.

Delia Ketchum carried on weeding the garden. She wiped the sweat from her brow. She missed her little boy. However she knew that he was a Pokemon trainer now, and like his father then he would be travelling all over the different regions. She looked up and then her eyes widened as she saw her little Boy running up the road toward her. Delia smiled and then stood up and waited at the gate to welcome him home. Suddenly she felt Ash crash into her and hugged her. Delia wrapped one arm around her son and then brushed her other hand over his head.

"Welcome back honey. I have really missed you." Delia noticed Ash looked at her and smiled. He then hugged her once more before breaking the hug. By this time Delia had noticed the small group behind her son. There was a boy with really spiky black hair, Delia would have said he looked to be around 16, maybe 17. Then there was two girls. One had orange hair and green eyes, and the other girl looked around her son age, and had dark purple straight hair and purple eyes. "Well honey are you not going to introduce me to your lovely friends?"

Ash was so happy to see his mother again, that he had forgotten his friends were behind him. "Oh yeah. Sorry about that. Mum this is Brock, Misty and Sabrina. All three are gym leaders, and Sabrina is also my girlfriend."

Delia eyes widened. She couldn't believe her little boy already had a girlfriend. Then again his father was always the charmer. Father like son I guess. "Well it is nice to meet all of you. Especially you Sabrina. Please come in. and I will get you something to eat." Delia lead everyone inside then showed them into the lounge. She then vanished into the kitchen to prepare something for them to eat.

Ash sat down in the lounge with his friends. It was then he noticed Misty pick up a photo of his dad, dressed in his Ranger gear. Ash hadn't told his friends that his dad was actually a Pokemon Ranger and spent most of his time away at the Pokemon Rangers HQ for Kanto. He was the head ranger there and it was his job to protect all the Pokemon in the region. He was only allowed so much leave a year, and Ash was upset that he hardly ever saw him.

"Hey Ash, who is this man in the photo?" Ash sighed then took the photo off Misty. He then held it and looked at it. A small smile graced his face as he remembered when the photo had been taken. It was when his dad had been promoted to head Ranger a few years ago.

"That's my dad. He is a Pokemon Ranger. I don't get to see him very often. His work takes up most of his time. You see because he is on call 24/7 then he spends his time at the Rangers HQ. He only gets a certain amount of leave a year. However now that I am a Pokemon trainer then I hardly will get to see him."

Sabrina noticed the sad expression on her boyfriends face. She moved into the chair with him, and then allowed him to rest his head on hers. Sabrina was the only one who Ash had told about his dad. She knew it was a touchy subject with him. Still Misty didn't know so she couldn't blame the Orange haired gym leader.

Delia had heard everything, she two missed her husband. She quietly closed the door and then grabbed the phone. She was going to ring the The Rangers HQ and ask if her husband could have a few days leave, so that he could see Ash before he left to continue on his journey. She dialled the number and waited while the call connected. Just then the video on her phone switched on and she smiled as she looked into the face of her husband, who seemed surprised to see her.

"Delia, what on earth are you calling for? Is everything Okay? Nothing happened to Ash has it." Delia smiled at her husband. He looked just like Ash, wavy black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Nothing happened Richard. It's just Ash is home for a few days, and I was wondering if you could come home for a couple of days. He really misses you Richard. Plus it would nice for you to see just how well he is doing. He already has seven badges and Samuel as already told me he has caught lots of Pokemon."

Richard stayed quiet for a little while. He then looked at Delia. "Okay. I will be there by tonight. I am owed some extra leave anyway. Plus things have been really quiet of late. I am sure Matthew won't mind standing in for me. See You tonight honey. Love you." Delia smiled as she watched the screen go black. She was happy that Richard was coming home, and decided she would cook a big meal for everyone. She picked up the tray of cookies and jugs of juices before walking through the door into the lounge. She looked to one of the armchairs to see Ash was sharing it with Sabrina. The two looked so happy together. She placed the tray on the table. She then turned to her son.

"Ash why don't you go put your things away. I will go set up the spare room. I am sure you and Brock down mind sharing why Sabrina and Misty can have the spare room." before anyone could protest Delia had already started walking upstairs. Ash looked at Sabrina and saw her sad face. He titled her head up.

"Cheer up babes, it only for a few days. Then we can start sleeping together again." Sabrina sighed then nodded her head. Ash was right, it was only a few days, and maybe the absent of each other will just make them more hornier when they did next sleep with each other. Sabrina then noticed Ash stood up.

"Well I don't know about you three, but I fancy going for walk down to Professor Oak lab. As I have a ton of Pokemon who no doubt have missed me and wanting to see me. Plus I can show you Darkrai."

Ash noticed the nervousness on all their faces of meeting Darkrai. However in the end they all agreed. Ash walked to the bottom of the stairs and shouted up.

"Mum, me and the guys are going to go see professor Oak. We promise to be home by tea time!" Ash waited until his mum reply.

"That's fine honey. You know where the spare key is. I will see you at tea time."

Ash titled his head to the front door. Before leaving he took the spare key out of the drawer and then led the group out of the house and towards Professor Oak lab. It only took them five minutes. Ash looked into the many fields the lab had. He could see his own little group of Pokemon, running around and playing. He could also see a small pond, where a few of his water Pokemon were happy splashing around, including Dragonair. Ash finally led them up the stone steps and pushed open the door at the top.

"Professor, It's only me Ash. Were back." Ash looked around the lab, and noticed much hadn't changed since he was last here. Just then he spotted the professor poking his head around one of the corners.

"Oh it's you my lad. Good, come through we have a lot to talk about. Also I have some good news for you." Professor Oak led his guest into his main lab. There in two incubators were two eggs. "Your two Eevee's have been very busy. Espeon has already laid two eggs."

Ash and Sabrina raced towards the incubators. They could believe their two Pokemon had breed so quickly. Ash turned to the Professor.

"Professor where is Darkrai, has I promised to show him to Brock, Misty and Sabrina. Also you know that surprise I told you about. Well you might want to sit down for this." Watched as Professor Oak took a seat in one of his lab chairs. Ash then pulled a pink and white ball from his belt. "Princess, time to rise and shine!"

Professor Oak watched the ball open up. He was thankful, that Ash had suggested he sat down. There twirling around in mid air was the legendary Mew. Samuel rubbed his eyes several times, to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He turned to Ash, his mouth a gasp. "How?"

Ash grinned at the Professor reaction and then allowed Mew to float into his arms. "Well I was fishing in a small pond just outside of Pewter City. I noticed I had a bite on the end of my line. When I pulled it up Mew was hanging of the end."

Samuel noticed that Ash wasn't telling him everything. Still he was sure he would eventually. Now though he was amazed that not only one but two legends had accepted Ash has their trainer. Just then Samuel felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand in end. Ghosting out of the lab floor was Darkrai.

"Well Ash you wanted to know where he was. I hope that has answered your question."

Ash watched Darkrai float towards him. His one singular red eye. Locked on him. "_Master, someone is approaching the lab. They are in a large machine and I think they are coming here to try steal your Pokemon."_

Ash growled, just as Darkrai had spoken to him. They all heard a loud noise coming from the fields. Pikachu was already pushed up against the patio doors using is little paw to point.

_It's those three again boss. You know the loser and their Meowth. They have huge cages attached to that balloon of theirs, and are using them to scoop up all the Pokemon._

Ash wasted no time in pushing open the Patio doors and racing onto the field. He was just in time to see a huge vacuum tube was now sucking all the Pokemon out of the small pond. Including his Dragonair Ash was wondering just how they were managing to stay in the air with all that gear coming off the balloon.

"Darkrai, Mew. I need both of you." Ash watched Darkrai and Mew float towards him. They then both floated in front of him waiting for his orders.

Meanwhile up in the Balloon. Jessie had spotted the twerp. And he had both Mew and Darkrai with him. Jessie spoke through a mega phone. "Hand over Darkrai and Mew Twerp and you can have the rest of your Pokemon back."

Ash looked up amused. Had this old bag not learnt a single thing since their last encounter. "Mew use** Hyper beam** and blow a hole in that balloon! Darkrai send them three into an endless nightmare. **Dark void**!"

Mew formed an orange sphere between her paws. It slowly started to grow. Finally when it was the size of a football, she unleashed it. The orange beam shot like an arrow and blew a hole through the balloon. While Mew was completing her task. Darkrai had ghosted up through the basket of the ship he then formed three black orbs before hitting each of his targets with one. He then floated down to the ground and watched as balloon fell out of the sky.

Ash seeing the all the cages on the ground once more. Set to work. "Darkrai use **Focus Blast** to blast the doors off those cages. Princess you help too."

Again Mew and Darkrai stood side by side and did what their trainer had ordered. Soon all the cages were open and all the his Pokemon were free. They all ran towards him. By this time Jessie, James and Meowth had woken up. Their eyes widened as the spotted a all to familiar sight in front of them. There charging up hyper beam was Scizor grinning.

James looked to Jessie. "I told you this was a bad idea. Now were going to be blasted off by that Scizor and its hyper beam. Not mention no doubt skinned alive for disobeying a direct order.

Jessie growled. "Will you shut it James. The twerp caught us off guard that was all. Arbok go.." However Jessie had no time to summon her Pokemon, because just then she and the rest were engulfed by a orange beam and blasted right to the heavens.

Ash watched satisfied as the three crooks shot off into the direction of the sea. Maybe they would land in it and be unable to make it back to shore. Ash was getting just a little tired of their antics. Ash then turned his attention back to all his Pokemon, who suddenly tackled him and were trying lick, and cuddle him all at once. Mew and Darkrai looked on. Darkrai turned to Mew.

_His Pokemon love him very much don't they. Maybe Lord Arceus is right and this boy will be the greatest of them all._

_Yep! Daddy is something else. All his Pokemon care for him deeply, because he returns their feelings. It is no wonder Lord Arceus chose him._

Ash of course had heard everything the two legends had said. He blushed and was happy that all his Pokemon loved him, because he loved all of them. Ash noticed the happy face of all his friends and Professor Oak. However it was the man at the patio doors that had drawn his real attention. Ash eyes widened as he looked at his father, dressed still in his ranger uniform smiling. Ash got off the ground and ran to towards the lab. They other wondered what had happened, when he ran past them, causing their heads to turn and observe the man standing by the door. Ash ran right into him, nearly knocking him over. He hugged him for dear life.

"Dad you're home. I can't believe it. You're actually home."

**A/N: There you are a nice ending to the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did Ash would age and he would win a main League.**

**A/N: Here is Chapter 30. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Ranger Head Quarters Several Hours earlier**

Richard Ketchum turned away from the screen. He had just spoken to his wife, and been told that his son was missing him. Richard loved his job as a Pokemon rangers, it was enjoyable and the job supported his family quite comfortably. However the worse thing about his job was that it involved staying away from his family for long periods of time. As a ranger he had to be on call 24/7. However recently everything had been quiet, so he was planning on leaving his Deputy Matthew in charge of the base while he went home for a couple of days to see his wife and son.

"Matthew will you come into my office please." Richard removed his finger from his intercom system and watched as a man around his late 20 walked into his office. He had brown spiky hair, and was dressed up in the usual Pokemon Ranger attire. This consisted of a red short sleeve jacket with a yellow collar. white polo shirt and black shorts along with black socks and red trainers. On his belt he were a styler that doubled as his communicator.

"You called Sir?" Richard nodded, and looked at his second in command. Matthew was one of his top rangers and had a perfect mission record like his own. He had only been second in command for a few months, but he had proved himself more than enough to be consider for future commander of the Kanto region Head quarters.

"Yes Matthew. I have decided to return home for a couple of days. Seeing how things have been very quiet here for the last few months. As my second in command you are in charge. Jackson and Laura are out at the minute. When they get back send them out on patrol."

Matthew couldn't believe it. At last he was getting a chance to to run head quarters. He snapped his feet together and then saluted his commander. "I will make sure this base is ran to the best of my ability."

Richard inclined his head then picked up his jacket off his chair. As he was putting it on he spoke to Matthew. "If you get any emergency you call me right away. Don't try to take on something that you know you can't do. Being good is at your jobs is admirable, but also knowing when you have reached your limits. I won't take the Dragonair bus, this time. I will use my Pidgeot. I will see you in two days Matthew. Good luck." Richard then left his office and made his way out of the main doors. When he was in enough space he threw his Poke ball and out came Pidgeot, who shook its feathers down. It had been a very long time since it had flown anywhere. It waited for Richard to climb on and then it extended its wings and took off.

While riding back on Pidgeot, Richard began to wonder just how many Pokemon Ash had already caught, and what types he had. He was very proud of Ash for having seven badges already. When Richard had been a Pokemon trainer, it had taken him nearly a whole year to collect his badges. Ash hadn't even begone seven months and already he had seven badges. Richard was also looking forward to seeing Ash for another reason. He was fourteen now, meaning he needed to have a talk with him about his dormant power.

Richard looked at his hand. His eyes glowed blue briefly before his hand was surrounded by a soft glow. Richard had the power of aura. His family tree went all the way back to the original aura guardians and one famous aura user in particular. That user was Sir Aaron of Rota. he was a royal servant to the of Cameran Castle. A small place located in the region of Kanto. Richard had been told the story by his father when he was little. Sir Aaron lived at time when the world was at war. Kingdoms were using Pokemon to fight for them, and there were huge battles going on everywhere. To make peace Sir Aaron travelled to a special place called the tree of beginning. Here he merged with the tree, enchancing his aura so that it would reach to everyone, and making them see the errors of their ways. It was due to his sacrifice that the world became peaceful once more. Legends say that his partner Lucario wanted to join him in the tree, but instead Sir Aaron decided to seal him away in his power staff, so that he couldn't interfere and wouldn't get hurt.

Richard had also told Ash the story when he was little, but he had not told him that he actually had the blood of Sir Aaron in his veins. Before Sir Aaron had left for the tree he had fallen in love with a woman and unknown to him had left her with a child. The child grew and continued the line of his father, all they way to Richards father who had now passed it on to him, and when Ash grew up then he would also pass on the gift to his children. Richard could see his home town just below him and see his house. He noticed Pidgeot dived down and levelled out to land in the back garden of his house. He dismounted Pidgeot and then stroked its feathery head before recalling him. He turned to find his wife Delia had the back door smiling. He quickly walked up to her and then embraced her.

"Hi Honey, Where is Ash?" Delia had tears in her eyes. It had been such a long time since she had seen Richard. Slowly though she composed herself.

"He left to go see all his Pokemon at Professor Oaks Lab." Just then the two adults noticed a shadow appeared over them. They both looked up to see a Meowth shaped balloon making its way towards the lab. Delia noticed Richard frown.

"Sorry love. I have to go. I have seen that balloon somewhere before, and if my hunch is right then the people in that balloon could be looking to steal Pokemon."

Richard kissed Delia once more before racing down the road towards Professor Oaks lab. He had recognised the balloon from a wanted Poster in the ranger head quarters. The owners were wanted for stealing Pokemon a few years ago, however they had never been caught. He watched as the balloon hovered over the lab and then out of the basket came all sorts of different gadgets. Including several cages. Richard raced up the stairs and into Professor Oak lab. That was when he had noticed everyone was outside. He had seen his son standing there in front of the balloon shouting up to the people inside it. Richard eyes then widened as he watched Ash summon a Mew and a Darkrai. Both were considered legendary Pokemon. Richard was then stunned again as he witnessed both Pokemon follow Ash orders, he then watched as he rescued all his Pokemon and used a Powerful looking Scizor to send the thieves packing. He then noticed Ash looked over towards him, and the next thing he knew he had Ash smashing into him.

"Dad, I can't believe your home, but how?" Richard ruffled his son hair. He then pulled Ash off him gently and took a good look at his son. He could already tell he had grown a few inches and that he was looking just as active as he first left on his journey.

"Well your mum called and told me how you told your friends that you were missing me. So seeing how things were quiet at HQ, I decided to come home for a few days. So young man, care to explain to me how my son come to have two legendary Pokemon?" Richard noticed Ash grabbed his arm and was leading him towards the group of people now walking towards them.

"I will tell you later Dad. Right now I want to introduce you to my new friends. Including my girlfriend." Richard blinked at the word girlfriend. However the closer they were getting to the group the more Richard felt his aura was beginning to act up. There was only one reason why his aura would be acting up like this and that was if he was close to psychic. Finally they reached the group. "Dad these are my new friends. Brock, Misty and Sabrina who is also my girlfriend." Richard locked eyes with Sabrina and frowned. So this was the girl that was causing his aura to act up. What surprised Richard the most was this girl was his son girlfriend, those who were filled with power of aura were not suppose to get involved with Psychics. Richard decided to find out the story later, but for now he shook each of their hands.

Soon as Sabrina had shaken Ash dad hand, she had felt his aura fighting against her own energy. It seemed Ash had inherited the gift from his father. Sabrina decided she would tell Ash later as clearly he was not aware that is dad also had the gift. Not only that but she could see Ash father, thought like her father, aura and Psychics shouldn't mix.

**Later that Night**

Everyone was sat down to dinner. Even Professor Oak had been invited. Ash was telling the adults about his few adventures and some of his gym battles. He then told them how he and his friends had rescued a Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charmander. Ash could tell that Professor Oak was still not happy with Triston's treatment of his squirtle. After dinner everyone sat down in the lounge, when Richard looked at him.

"Ash can I have a private word. I will see you out in the garden." Ash then watched as his dad left the room and walked into the kitchen. Curious with what his dad wanted to talk to him about, he left Sabrina side and followed his dad out into the kitchen and then outside into the garden. He noticed his dad was sat down on one of the outside chairs. Ash grabbed one and then took it over before placing it next to his dad and then sitting down next to him. He waited while his father gathered his thoughts.

"Ash now that you are fourteen, it is time you learnt about our family history and a special gift you have within you." Ash eyes widened as his dad hands were surrounded by a soft glow. It seems he also had the gift of aura.

"But how, I thought I was the only one?" Richard eyes brows raised, it seems his son was already aware of the power within him. Richard was wondering if Ash had used his powers on his journey so far. "I trust by that statement that you know what this is?" Ash nodded his head once more. He then concentrated on his own hand and watched it glow blue softly. He then focused and his hand went back to normal.

"Its called aura, and it allows me to become in tuned with the environment around me." Richard inclined his head. Yes aura did that, but it was also capable of doing much more. Example it could be used to enhance ones strength, it could also be used to move different objects and it also could be used as a defensive weapon if needed or an offensive weapon.

"Yes it does do that, but it also does much more. Tell me have you ever had to use your gift on your journey so far?" Richard noticed his son lowered his head. Obviously he had, but was too ashamed to talk about it. "Ash it is okay, I won't get upset with you. If you have used it then, you must have had a good reason to."

Ash looked up and sighed. "Well the first time I used it, was when I was really angry. We had just rescued a Charmander that had been left out in a storm. It's tail was almost out and I was worried if it would survive. Anyway, it turned out that the Charmander trainer had abandoned it because he it was weak. The trainer had then tried to hit me when I refused to trade him my Lucario. My Pokemon intercepted his punch and sent him flying. The boy then began shouting about how Pokemon shouldn't attack humans and they we were their masters and they were our slaves. With what he had said and with how he had abandoned his Charmader, I felt myself getting angry. Next thing I knew my eyes were blue and my hands were glowing. It was if I was in some trance and I picked up the trainer and threw him against one of the walls. My aura then began to lash out towards everything in the Pokemon centre. That was when Sabrina had teleported in and used her Kadabra to put me to sleep with hypnosis."

Richard nodded. "So that was how you met Sabrina. Then what happened." Ash then continued his story.

"Well when I woke up, I found myself in the Pokemon centre hospital ward. I woke up to find Misty was sitting by my bedside. She explained what had happened to me, and how Sabrina had calmed me down. Sabrina and Brock then had walked in and Sabrina asked for a private word. She asked how long had I known about my aura, and I had told her this was the first time I used it. She then went on explained to me that she was Psychic and that for some reason she had been pulled from her home town and teleported to the Pokemon centre. She explained how aura user and psychic were enemies, but sometime the two enemies formed a bond with each other. She explained it had been the bond that had called her to me in the firs place. According to Sabrina she had been having dreams and vision about me, and that I had a very important task to complete. However she told me that she wasn't allowed to reveal what task that was. She also explained that our bond was not yet complete and that we were missing someone else she had seen in her visions. This someone was another girl that I had met earlier in my journey called Cynthia. She was on vacation from the Sinnoh region with her family. According to Sabrina once all three of us are together then our bond would be complete."

Richard laid back in is chair. He had thought Sabrina might have lured Ash into a trap by telling him a lie. However the bond she described between an aura and Psychic did exist. Although it was very rare. "Well I must admit when I first met Sabrina, my aura energy was trying to fight with her psychic energy, however that was because our two energies recognised each other as enemies. However your aura is different it seems your energy is in harmony with Sabrina, meaning that the bond she described does exist between the both of you. I trust she has explained that this bond is for life."

Ash nodded his head. "Yes she did, she also explained that if either one of us died then the other would die as well. I have also found myself getting closer to Sabrina as if some weird force is making us come together. We already share a bed, but don't tell mum, she would hit the roof." Ash noticed his dad was smiling.

"Don't worry, I won't. So you really love this Sabrina. What about this other girl Cynthia, do you care about her too?"

Ash lowered his head. He didn't want to admit his feeling as he felt like he was betraying Sabrina. Finally though he looked up. "Yes I do like Cynthia, as well. However I am worried about what Sabrina would think. Cynthia and I have been in contact recently you see it turns out the Riolu I found at the beginning of my journey had a mother and Cynthia had to catch her because she was injured. Someone had captured her and was taking her somewhere in Kanto. She escaped with her egg and managed to float it down river where I came upon it. We only recently discovered the connection and now my Lucario is spending some time in Sinnoh with her mother. However I haven't told Sabrina. Although I think she knows already."

Richard looked at Ash serious. "Well according to what you were saying earlier, this Sabrina already knows Cynthia is apart of your bond, so why would she be upset that you were in contact with her. Listen Ash I am happy for you. Sabrina sounds like a lovely girl and so does Cynthia. However I want to know what else has happened on your journey. It seems to me that the incident in the Pokemon centre was not the only time you used your power."

Ash lowered his head. "Well the last time was quite recently. We were on our way to Cinnabar Island when the boat suddenly stopped. It turned out a group of Team Rocket thieves wanted to steal all the Pokemon on board. However one of them grabbed Sabrina, and my aura just flared. I used it to knock one of the thieves out. When the other saw what had happened to their leader, I gave them a choice, jump overboard or suffer the same fate. They chose the right option and all jumped overboard. However again I lost control and ended up blacking out."

Richard nodded once more. "Well it's a lot less worse than my first time using aura, but still you need to be careful. I trust your Lucario is teaching you how to control your aura. After all a Lucario is very in tuned to the power of aura and normally they prefer trainers who also share the gift. It's a shame your Lucario is away as I would very much like to meet it."

Ash smiled. He missed Knuckles but knew he had done the right thing in allowing him to visit his mother in Sinnoh. Ash looked up. "Yeah he really great. So dad, why did you never tell me about you being able to use aura, or more importantly that might be able to."

Richard sat back. "Well I was planning to tell you when you turned 14, as that was when I had started using my aura power. To be honest I hadn't expected you to tap into your aura power so soon. It took me nearly two years to get where you are now. Heck I couldn't even make my hand glow at will till I was sixteen and you already can do that. Any way let's go back inside." Ash grabbed his dad hand and the two went into the house.

**Next Day**

Ash decided to visit Professor Oak lab for a while. He wanted to check on all his Pokemon. It was just him, Sabrina and Brock. Misty wanted to make an early start, so after wishing each other luck they had parted ways. There was another reason why Ash was here though, and that reason was to give his mum and dad some alone time.

Ash was logged on to Professor Oaks computer, checking all the recent notes about his various Pokemon. It seemed Bulbasaur was close to evolving and it looked like one more battle would do it. Pidgeotto was also close to evolving. Also Growlithe had learnt all his speed attacks so if Growlithe wanted then he could use a fire stone to evolve into Arcanine. It seems another Pokemon was close to evolving too and that was his shiny Magikarp. Ash remembered the battle with Gary, when his had evolved. It refused to listen to him. Ash wondered if that would happen to him. Ash left the computer and turned to Brock.

"Hey Brock can I have a mock battle with you, several of my Pokemon are close to evolving and I want to see if I get get them to evolve during our mock battle." Brock looked at Ash and nodded.

"Okay Ash. Been a while since I have battled." Ash, Brock and Sabrina made their way out to the field at the back of Professor Oaks lab. Sabrina was going to act has referee. Ash had already gathered the Pokemon he wanted to use. He had Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Magikarp and Poliwag who was also close to evolving. Ash and Brock took their position on either side of the field while Sabrina stood on the touchline to referee the match.

"This is a battle between Brock of Pewter City and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. This will be a four on four contest, no substitutes. Trainers send out your first Pokemon."

Ash removed a ball from his belt before lopping it onto the field. The ball opened up revealing Bulbasaur was ready for battle.

Brock removed a ball from his own belt before throwing it on the field. "Steelix lets go!" The ball opened up to reveal a powerful looking Steelix. Ash had bought some more metal coats and had given one to Brock who had used to evolve his Onix.

Sabrina raised both her arms in the air. "Bulbasaur vs Steelix. Begin!"

Brock wasted no time going on the offensive. "Steelix use **Fire fang**!" Steelix teeth began to glow and small flames encircled around each one. It then launched itself at Bulbasaur."

Ash waited for the various last minute. "Now Bulbasaur dodge and use **Sleep Powder**!" Bulbasaur leapt out of the way and watched as Steelix got a mouth full of dirt. It then released a sparking white mist from the bulb on its back. The sleep Powder floated over the steel snake Pokemon. It's eyes began to get drowsy and then it fell forward asleep.

Brock just stood there. He now had to watch Ash attack his Steelix. He watched as Ash went on the offensive.

Ash seeing Steelix asleep, decided to make sure it remained out of action. "Bulbasaur good job. Now use **Leech seed**!" Bulbasaur growled before a white seed shot from his bulb on his back. The seed landed on Steelix and then split into several vines which began to wrap themselves around Steelix. They then began to drain his energy.

Brook shook his head as Steelix carried on snoozing away.

Ash seeing Steelix still had not woken up, decided to deal some more damage. "Bulbasaur sue **Razor leaf**!" Bulbasaur jumped in the air, then flipped producing a gust of razor sharp leafs that fired towards Steelix, hitting it in multiple places. Ash heard Steelix growl before swirls appeared in its eyes. As Steelix laid their fainted Bulbasaur began to glow.

Ash smiled as he watched his Bulbasaur change shape. Its bulb was now sprouting four huge leafs and it was just a little bigger then Bulbasaur. Once the light had died down Ivysaur stood before Ash. Ivysaur then ran up to Ash and and allowed his trainer to stroke his head. Ivysaur was then recalled to his ball. "I forfeit the first round. Let Brock have it."

Sabrina knew why Ash was doing this, he wanted to evolve all four of his Pokemon, and he couldn't do that if the same one carried on battling. Sabrina raised her arms. "First battle goes to Brock. Trainers send out your next Pokemon."

Ash removed another ball from his belt, before throwing it on the field. "Go Magikarp!" Ash to be honest wasn't sure about this, but for Magikarp to evolve it needed to battle. The shiny cat fish Pokemon appeared on the field and flapped around

Brock recalled Steelix. He then threw a ball onto the field. "Go Geodude. **Tackle**!" Soon as Geodude appeared from his ball it flew towards Magikarp. The tackle sent Magikarp flying towards Ash. It landed at Ash feet, before glowing white.

Ash smiled as Magikarp grew, however just in case his Gyarados refused to listen to him. He had his Poke ball ready. Soon the light died down and there in front of him was a red Gyarados. Ash noticed Gyarados turned its head to look at him. It then roared before turning its head back to the battle field. Ash was happy that Gyarados had not launched an attack on its own. "Okay Gyarados lets use **Tackle**!"

Gyarados roared before flying towards Geodude. It then used the fall length of his body to smash into the rock Pokemon, sending it flying back to Brock.

Brook looked at Gyarados it may have been a water type but it was classed as a flying type too, so rock moves would be super effective. "Geodude use **Rock Throw**!" Geodude flexed its arms before digging into the earth and pulling out several boulders which it threw at Gyarados.

Ash seeing the danger, decided to go on the defensive. "Gyarados dodge then use **Thrash attack**!" Gyarados dodged the rocks and then used its huge tail to whack Geodude multiple times. Finally it felt to the floor fainted.

Sabrina raised her arm. "Geodude is unable to battle, winner is Gyarados. Brock send out your next Pokemon." Sabrina watched Ash recall Gyarados. It seems he was determined to get all his Pokemon evolved.

Ash recalled Gyarados. Next up for evolution was Pidgeotto. " Ash threw the ball onto the field. The ball opened up and Pidgeotto flapped its wings and hovered in front of Ash ready for battle.

Brock recalled Geodude and then threw another ball onto the field. "Go Goldbat! **Supersonic**!" Goldbat came flapping out. It then sent out a high pitch sonic wave. That was heading towards Pidgeotto.

Ash grinned. "Pidgeotto dodge than use **Quick attack**!" Pidgeotto dodged the sound wave then dived and hit Golbat, sending it down to the ground. Pidgeotto then glided back over towards Ash.

Brock noticed his Golbat could still battle. "Golbat use **Ariel Ace**!" Golbat vanished from sight and then hit Pidgeotto. It then flew back to Brock.

Ash smiled. "So speed is it. Okay then. "Pidgeotto use **Agility**, then straight into **Bravebird**!" Pidgeotto started to move around the field with lightning speed. It then surrounded itself in a red hue before smashing into Golbat. The impact of the Bravebird caused dust to be thrown up all over the field. Just then Pidgeotto flew out of the cloud a little beaten up but still able to battle. However the same could not be said for Golbat who was laid out with swirls for eyes. Just as Brock recalled Golbat, Pidgeotto glowed. The white glow began to get larger till finally Pidgeot was up in the sky. Its huge wings out stretched.

Ash grinned." Well that is three out of four. Now for one more. Pidgeot return." Ash recalled Pidgeot and then removed another ball from his belt. "Go Poliwag!" The ball landed on the field and opened up to reveal a small round Pokemon, with a spiral design on its tummy. It had a small paddle for a tail and a pair of huge red lips on its body.

Brock sighed then threw is final ball on to the field. This was one of his recent catches and he was hoping it would be able to do well in this battle. "Go Machop!" The ball opened up to reveal a humanoid shaped Pokemon. It was blue and flexed its arms showing its muscles. "Start things off with **Focus energy**!" The small fighting type was surrounded by a red hue increasing its critical hit rate."

Ash didn't want Machop to raise its stats too much. "Poliwag, use **Hypnosis**!" Poliwag eyes began to glow blue as it sent out hypnotic waves. Several hit Machop sending to the ground asleep."

Brock crossed his arms. He couldn't do anything until Machop woke up. Brock just watched as Ash went to work on his Pokemon.

Ash seeing Machop was out, decided to cause some damage. "Poliwag, use **Double slap**!" Poliwag raced towards the down Machop and then used its paddle like tail to lash out. The attack hit Machop four times. However Machop still would not wake up so Ash decided to finish it. "Poliwag use **Water gun**!" Poliwag focused before sending out a jet of water hitting Machop and sent it rolling towards Brock. When it had stopped. It had swirls for eyes. Again there was a white glow and Poliwag finally evolved into Poliwhirl. Ash was really happy all his Pokemon were now at their second or final evolution stage. Ash recalled Poliwhirl then walked up to Brook before shaking his hand. "Good Battle Brock. Thanks for the help with evolving my Pokemon."

Brock smiled and then shook Ash hand. "Any time Ash." Just then professor Oak appeared out of the main doors.

"Ash I have just got a message for you. It seems something as come up at Ranger HQ and your father had to leave. However before he did he asked if I would give you this." Professor Oak then handed Ash a leather bound book.

Ash took the book and then looked at the front cover. "Journal of Sir Aaron." Ash flipped open the book and then read a posted note from his father.

_Hi Ash_

_Sorry I had to leave. However I left you this book. For generation this book as been passed down to aura user within my family and now it is time it was passed onto you. Read it Ash, you will find it most helpful._

_Love Dad._

**A/N: So Ash Is a descendent of Sir Aaron. Expect some serious changes when we get to the movie chapter for Lucario and Mew Tree of Beginning.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did Ash would age**

**A/N: A short chapter here, however i wanted to get all the gym badges out-of-the-way. Next Chapter Ash prepares for the Pokemon League, and runs into a Mr Mime. beware Lime in this chapter.**

**Viridian City**

Ash, Sabrina and Brock had arrived at the Pokemon centre in Viridian City. On the way from Pallet Ash had read the book his dad had left him. He couldn't believe that he was related to someone famous, and that this person was an aura user as well. The book was an account of Sir Aaron life right up to the last few days before he left for the tree of beginning. Ash had discovered that the Town Sir Aaron came from was actually in Kanto. Ash decided that he would try visit it soon, but now he had other things to deal with. Namely winning his eighth badge and qualifying for the Indigo League Championships. Ash had decided that he would get a full day of training in before challenging the gym. He was expecting the gym leader to be a tough especially seeing how this was his last badge. Ash had also been contacted by Cynthia. It seems Knuckles had enjoyed his time and now wished to come back home. Ash had been really pleased with this news. He had really missed his adopted son. Ash walked up to the counter and waited. He then pressed button on his Pokegear. It started to ring until Cynthia appeared on screen.

"Hi Ash, You all ready to trade?" Ash smiled at Cynthia. Her hair today was down, only half of her face was visible as the other half was covered by her blonde hair. She looked so cute and Ash began to blush.

"Nearly. Just going to ask the Nurse Joy here for her trade machine. Then we should be ready to go." Just then Ash noticed the Nurse Joy had come to the counter.

"Can I help you young man?" Ash gave Sabrina his Pokegear. He had decided to tell Sabrina that he was in contact with Cynthia. However it seems she already knew and didn't mind, seeing how Cynthia was going to be part of their bond. He overheard the two giggling. It seems they were getting on quite well.

"Sorry, Nurse Joy. Could I book two rooms and could I also borrow your trade machine." Ash handed over his Pokedex and watched as Nurse Joy scanned it. Once she had finished she gave it back to Ash and then left to get the trading machine. Few minutes later Nurse Joy came back with the trade machine, she plugged it in.

Ash turned to Sabrina. " Tell Cynthia, that the Pokemon centre code is VC 63123 KN." Ash then turned to the machine and watched as it turned on and then a sound was heard. Ash pushed the button and watched a Code appear. VC 34127 SN. Ash then placed Roselia into the slot and watched as it vanished. A few minutes later another ball appeared. Ash took it from the slot and then opened it. There was Knuckles. Ash took the Pokegear from Sabrina. "Thank you Cynthia. I will ring you later. Good luck with your gym badge." Ash noticed Cynthia blew him a kiss and then screen went black. Ash turned to Knuckles.

"How was your visit Knuckles?" Ash watched Knuckle inclined his head. _"Very good thank you father. Mother was really pleased to see me. She is also happy that I have found a good trainer. _

Ash smiled. "Well that's good. Glad your back Knuckles. Hope you got plenty of energy as it a full day of training tomorrow. I want to make sure we are all ready for our gym challenge. After all this is my last badge and then it off to the Indigo league to register for the championships."

Knuckles inclined his head once more, "_I am ready father, while in Sinnoh my mother gave me some special training. Hopefully I can put it to good use in our battle."_

**Next Day On way to training field.**

Ash was on his way to the city training field when he noticed Gary was walking towards him, followed by all his cheerleaders. Ash sighed and watched as his rival called his name. Well his nickname anyway.

"Hey Ashy boy? Good to see you again. Where you going by the way." Ash groaned. He wanted some peace and quite. He wanted to concentrate on his training today. After all he was going to challenge the gym tomorrow.

"Well if you must know. I am about to hit the city training area for some intensive Training. After all I heard the gym leader is really tough and want to be ready for every possibility. After all once I have beaten him/her then I can qualify for the Indigo League. I take you are on your way to challenge for your badge now."

Gary just nodded. "You got that right. I don't need to train my Pokemon anymore. They are all in top condition. I suppose you still have those baby Pokemon to deal with. You know you should seriously consider evolving that Pikachu, Raichu is much more powerful."

Ash smirked. "Well he seemed to handle Surge rather well, remind me what happened to you when you challenged him. Oh yeah that's right. You sent a water/flying duel type out against an electric type. Talk about lame move. But hey if you think you are ready for the gym then go ahead. I got some training to do." Ash left a rather steaming Gary behind, who was being comforted by all his cheerleaders. Ash walked away shaking his head, what a Joke.

**Training field**

Ash stood on the outside and watched each of his Pokemon train. He decided he wasn't going to take any risk with this battle and had decided on using his fully evolved Pokemon. This included Pikachu, Mew, Knuckles, Scizor, Milotic and finally Gengar. Ash watched as each of his Pokemon trained hard. Scizor and Knuckles were doing their usual sparing, Milotic was taking electric attacks from Pikachu to build up her resistance. Gengar was facing another Gengar. Of course it was Mew in disguise, but only Ash and his Pokemon knew that. Ash had decided to leave Darkrai at the lab as Professor Oak wanted to study it. Ash noticed everyone was working hard and Ash was pleased with their efforts. However unknown to Ash something was taking place within the Viridian City Gym.

**Viridian City Gym**

Giovanni stared down at the trainer below him. The boy was good, already his Golem and Kinglar had fallen. Giovanni was about to give the boy the badge when he heard something that made him narrow his eyes.

"Maybe you should just quit. There is no way you can beat me. You're the worse gym leader ever. If you are the eighth gym leader then the league need to change things around a little. Blaine gave me more trouble then you did."

Giovanni eyes blazed. This kid wanted a beating did he, well he was about to get one. Forget giving him the badge. Giovanni was about to make the boy regret he was ever born. "Is that what you think? Little boy. Very well I still have one Pokemon left and he will be your downfall." Giovanni then clicked his fingers and the huge stone door below him opened up. Out of the Darkness a humanoid figure walked out wearing armour and a visor head-piece.

Gary gulped, he quickly withdrew Dana from his pocket and pointed it had the figure now hovering over the battlefield.

**Pokemon unknown, No available data...**

Gary placed Dana back in his pocket. How was he suppose to fight a Pokemon if he didn't know what it was. "Arcanine prepare yourself."

Giovanni just grinned. The stupid kid had no idea what he was up against. Giovanni had not planned to use Mewtwo just yet, but the boy had insulted his Gym, not to mention the leader of Team Rocket. "End this **Psychic**"

Mewtwo eyes glowed blue, it used its psychic energy to surround the Pokemon now in front of him. His helmet had already analysed its attacks and abilities. He raised his arm in the air and watched as the Pokemon yelped in pain. He then sent it flying against all three wall in the gym and finally smashed it against the ceiling. He then slammed it into the ground causing a dust cloud to appear. Once the dust had blown away, Mewtwo noticed the Pokemon was laid out with swirl for eyes.

Giovanni laughed. "Well little boy, seem you have bitten off more than you can chew. I will tell you what though. Seeing how my Pokemon is stronger than all of yours, I will allow you to use Two Pokemon at once. That should make it a fair contest."

Gary gulped, his confidence suddenly leaving him. Just what was that Pokemon. Gary decided to take the gym leader up on his offer. After all he wasn't breaking any rules as the gym leader had given him permission to use two Pokemon. "Nidoking and Blaistoise I choose you!"

Both Pokemon appeared on the field, they looked towards the strange Pokemon now facing them, a hint of worry in each of their eyes.

Giovanni grinned, this was going to be good. "Finish them both off with **Psychic**!" Giovanni watched with a satisfied smirk as both Pokemon were levitated and then slammed into every wall in the gym and finally each other. He then watched as they were slammed into the ground both with swirls for eyes. "Well it seems you have failed this challenge. Therefore you will not be receiving your badge. I am ever so sorry."

Gary recalled his Pokemon. He had a seriously bad feeling about this strange Pokemon. Gary removed Dana before snapping a picture of the Pokemon. He then legged it out of the gym. He needed to show this to his grandfather right away.

Giovanni clicked his fingers once more, and Mewtwo glided back towards the stone door that slowly opened allowing him to pass through. It then slammed down behind him. Giovanni then took a seat in his chair and stroked his Persian. "Had the boy kept his mouth shut, then maybe he would have been walking out with a badge. Now that this charade is over. It is time to deal with those three idiots!"

Giovanni then left the gym area and made his way to his office. He pushed open the door and looked to see three figure stood in front of his desk. He then walked around and took a seat. His Persian happily purring laid down by the side of his chair.

"You three, better have a good explanation for your failure. I gave you orders to watch the boy and instead you decided to try steal his Pokemon. Full well knowing he had Mew. Honestly how you three passed basic training is beyond me." Giovanni was interrupted from saying anymore as his intercom began blinking. He pressed a button. "Yes what is it!"

_Apologise for disturbing you sir, but we have a emergency at the lab. Something has gone terribly wrong._

Giovanni growled. "Very well I will be there right away." Giovanni then turned back to Jessie, James and Meowth. "You three are lucky, it seems I still have use for you after all. I am needed back at HQ. Take these three Pokemon and defend the gym until I get back. Do you think you can follow this simple order?" Giovanni then pressed a button on his chair. It slid back against the far wall, before it revolved."

Jessie and James were stunned. Instead of being punished they had been promoted. "Jessie do you know what this means? We are now gym leaders. The boss left us in charge of the gym."

Jessie grinned. "Yes James, and the twerp is in town. Soon he will be coming here for his gym battle, let's make sure we give him a proper greeting."

**Outside Viridian City Gym**

Gary was running as fast as he could toward the Pokemon centre. Just then he smashed into something. He groaned as he grabbed his head. He noticed another trainer was on his butt glaring at him. It was Ash.

"Gary what the hell as gotten into you?" Gary had no time to explain. He got up and then carried on running towards the Pokemon centre. "Sorry Ash, can't talk. Need to get this to grand pap quickly. By the way whatever you do don't challenge the gym leader, he is using an unknown Pokemon."

This made Ash curious. He had just come from the Pokemon centre after getting his Pokemon all healed. He had decided to go for a walk as Sabrina wanted to do some shopping. Ash had allowed Brock to suffer the torture of following her around all the shops holding her bags. Now though he was thinking about challenging the gym leader. Heck he could also try again if he failed. Ash decided to go for it and headed towards the gym. He noticed two guards dressed as Roman soldier were guarding the door. As he got close to the door the guards crossed their spears.

"Halt, only trainers who have collected all other seven badges may challenge the gym leader. Trainer present your badge case as prove that you meet the requirements for this gym."

Ash pulled his badge case from his pocket. He then flipped it open. He watched the guards look at it then removed their spears from blocking the entrance.

"Pass Challenger, and face the power of the Viridian City Gym." Ash walked through the doors that suddenly opened. He noticed the whole gym looked like a roman coliseum, He walked out of an entrance into a circular pit. He could see a balcony above him. Three figures stood waiting. Ash suddenly growled.

"Is this a joke? You three are Gym leaders. Give me a break. How on earth did you beat Gary."

Jessie looked down from the Balcony. "How dare you twerp. This is our Gym and we will not have anyone disrespecting it. Now this Gym is nothing like anything you have faced before. If you still want to challenge step into the box over there."

Ash narrowed his eyes, before walking over to the box. Just then chains erupted from the ground shackling him to the field. Ash then noticed Jessie, James and Meowth laughing at him. Ash growled. "What the hell is this? Pikachu **Iron tail**!" Pikachu was about to complete the move when a metal arm with a huge rubber glove shot out of nowhere and grabbed him.

"I don't think so twerp. Here are the rules of this gym. We are both shackled to the gym floor, when ever one of our Pokemon takes damage then we will also take damage. Also you are not allowed to use Pikachu or Scizor. Those are the rules." Jessie then walked into her box. Unknown to the brat her chains were not connected to the same device his were, of course that is what she had thought.

Ash growled. However he knew he had to obey the rules of the gym leader, although these stipulations sounded like a load of bollocks. "Fine I can't use Pikachu or Scizor, it seems you have forgotten i have another little surprise. I choose you Princess!"

Jessie eyes widened. She had forgotten about the twerp having Mew, she was so focused on making the kid suffer that she had totally forgotten his secret weapon. "Blast I knew there was something I forgot, Oh well. Machamp Your up!" Jessie threw a ball onto the field and a four armed fighting Pokemon appeared flexing its muscles.

Ash shook his head. Were they being serious. "Are you joking me, you send out a fighting type vs a psychic type. Oh well your funeral. Princess use **Psychic!**" Mew narrowed her eyes, these three were getting on her nerves. Her eyes glowed blue before she used her power to lift the Machamp off the ground, who was shaking its arms frantically. She then slammed it against the ceiling and then back to the floor.

Ash watched with a satisfied smirk as Jessie was lit up like a Christmas tree. He laughed as she screamed in agony. Finally the shock stopped and she stood still. Her clothes charred and her hair sticking up.

"Meowth I thought you said only he would get hit!" Jessie looked to the field where Machamp was laid out. She recalled him, and then growled. "Screw this as gym leader, I am changing the rules. I can use as many as many Pokemon as i want. You however can only use one."

Ash just frowned. It was now clear to him that Gary must have faced the real gym leaders and these three were stand ins. Which meant one thing. This Gym was a front for Team Rocket. Ash shook his head. "I grow tired of this charade. Princess **Hyper beam** now!"

Mew formed a huge orange sphere in her paws and then launched it at the four Pokemon Jessie had now thrown onto the field. Kinglar, Golem, Arbok and Weezing went flying and smacked into Jessie causing her once again to light up. However this time the blast was so powerful that it caused a huge explosion. The whole gym began to shake and one of the pillar began to crumble. Ash looked around, he could see the others were going to give way soon. Just then there was another huge explosion and Jessie, James and Meowth were blasted through the roof of the building. Ash looked down his feet were still shackled, however Pikachu was now free. "Pikachu **Iron Tail**!" Pikachu raced towards Ash, he then jumped in the air, before using his tail to smash the chains around Ash feet.

Ash quickly leapt out-of-the-way as a huge slab of stone almost hit him. The whole place was coming down. He then noticed Mew float towards him, and in her paws was the Earth badge. Ash took the badge and then recalled Mew and grabbed Pikachu. He then ran towards the exit. He had just got out of the main doors before the whole structure collapsed in on itself. Ash turned to survey the damage, he then looked at the badge in his hand. He may not have won it, but still it was a fair price for what those three had put him through these last few months. It was then Ash noticed a huge crowd, siren were blaring as fire trucks, police car and ambulances arrived on the scene. He noticed Sabrina and Brock were in the crowd, he walked over towards them. He let Sabrina run into his arms.

"Ash what happened? The Gym its gone." Ash pulled Sabrina back then looked at Brock. "The gym was a trap by Team rocket. A while ago I met Gary who was running away from the gym after being beaten by an unknown Pokemon. Curious on what this Pokemon was I decided to challenge the gym. It turned out the gym was being looked after by those three morons. Jessie tried to make up the rules as she went along, but I just took her out with Mew. Then there was some big explosion, no doubt they had planned a back up plan and it had backfired. Still I have the badge and that is all that matters. So now it is time to register for the Pokemon league."

Ash, Brock and Sabrina then left the area and made their way back to the Pokemon centre. Ash had finally done it, he had eight badges and now it was time to register for the championships.

**A/N: There you okay. I know it is not a long chapter, but i have been updating more then i normally do.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did Ash would age and win everything.**

**On way to Pallet Town**

Ash, Sabrina and Brock were on their way back to Pallet Town. Now that Ash had all eight league badges, it was time to register for the league and get some serious training done. Brock had told him that he would come back to Pallet for the day, then head back to Pewter tomorrow. It would just then be him and Sabrina. As the three friends were making their way towards Pallet, Sabrina suddenly held her head. Ash stopped and looked worried. "Is everything okay Sabrina? Sabrina turned and looked at her boyfriend.

"Yes Ash, I just felt a big spike in my psychic energy. It normally happens when I am near another psychic or a Psychic Pokemon, Oh my look over there. It's a Mr Mime." Sabrina pointed into the distance and about 9 feet in the air was a pink and white Pokemon climbing an invisible wall.

Ash ran towards the Pokemon. He didn't have many psychic Pokemon, only his Abra, which seemed to have a habit of teleporting away from professor Oak lab ever so often. A Mr Mime would make a great addition to his every growing family. Ash stood underneath the Mr Mime and placed his hands out in front. He could feel an invisible wall. Ash then looked up. "I can't fight him up there. Better knock him down first. "Pikachu **Thunder wave**!" Pikachu was about to leap off Ash shoulders, his cheeks were already filled with electricity, however he suddenly stopped as a loud female voice shouted.

"Wait please. I really need that Mr Mime please allow me to catch it." Ash turned to the voice and noticed a tall women, dressed in a red suit, she had long blue hair and blue eyes. Ash noticed one of their party was already making himself known to the woman. Brock was hopeless when it came to the opposite sex.

"You know Ash, maybe we should let this Lady catch that Mr Mime. You all ready have a really strong Psychic Pokemon." Ash eyes widened he had forgotten all about his little Princess. As he was distracted the woman had already ran past him and thrown a Poke ball. Ash shook his head, didn't she know you had to weaken it first. Ash watched the Mr Mime smack the ball away, and then climbed over the top of the invisible ball and ran towards his home town of Pallet. Ash turned as the woman fell to her knees.

"No, No this can't be. I was so close. Now everything is going to be ruined." Ash felt sorry for the woman and helped her up, much to Brock's annoyance. Who was just looking at Ash and the woman comically.

"Excuse, but why did you need to catch the Mr Mime so bad? Did you need it for something important?" Since his run in with Team Rocket, Ash had been wary of everyone. Especially with the incident at the Power plant. Had Zapdos not told him that the guys dressed up as Power station workers were Team Rocket agents, then Ash wouldn't have known the difference. It was then Ash realised anyone could be Team Rocket Agent, he knew Mr Mime were rare Pokemon too. So was it possible this woman was a Team Rocket agent?

"Forgive me, I should have introduced myself. My name is Stella. You see I needed that Mr Mime, because the one I have isn't behaving the way it should. I'm The ring mistress for the Pokemon Circus and Mr Mime was one of our acts. However the one we have is refusing to perform. Our show opens tonight and he is one of our main attractions."

Ash noticed Sabrina came and stood by him, she then whispered in his ear. "It's okay Ash, she is telling the truth. Maybe we should help her, after all, with your gift you could find out why this Mr Mime doesn't want to perform." Ash decided he like Sabrina idea, plus he really wanted to talk to the other Pokemon in the circus to find out their feeling on performing in front of people. Ash turned to the Stella.

"Stella, why don't we go to the circus with you. You see I have an unusual gift that allows me to talk with Pokemon. Maybe I can find out what exactly is wrong with your Mr Mime." Ash suddenly found himself in a huge hug by Stella. He trailed his eyes over to see Brock just standing there, mouth open wide looking dumb as ever.

**Pokemon Circus**

Ash, and his friends looked around the circus. They could see all sorts of Pokemon performing, and trying out new acts. There were a group of Machoke lifting huge weights, a couple of Seels balancing balls on their nose. There were even a few Aipom swinging around the circus. Ash noticed Stella was leading them towards a caravan. When three girls in Pokemon Circus t-shirts ran up to her. Ash face palmed as Brock had that goofy look on his face once more.

"Stella did you find another Mr Mime to perform? Stella turned to her friends and shook her head. She noticed all their heads drop. "Now what are we going to do? Our Mr Mime won't perform any more."

Ash was beginning to feel sorry for Stella and her workers. He had thought all these Pokemon would be in cages like other circus animals are kept, but these Pokemon were not trapped in cages and were doing their own thing, really enjoying themselves. "Stella can you take me to this Mr Mime. I can then find out what is wrong."

A few minutes later they arrived at a caravan with a huge side window. All over the caravan were pictures of Mr Mime posing. When Ash looked inside the caravan, he couldn't believe his eyes. There lounging on a sofa, eating and watching television was a Mr Mime. Ash turned to Stella with a sweat drop look. "Well he looks comfy. When exactly did he stop listening to you?"

Stella lowered her head. She already knew the reason why Mr Mime had stopped listening to her, it was because she had wanted his act to be perfect and she had trained him over and over again. Eventually Mr Mime had just quit. However she couldn't just tell Ash and his friends that, they would thing she was cruel trainers and refuse to help her anymore. This would mean the show would have to be cancelled and all the tickets already sold refunded. The Circus was barely breaking even at the minute, so all those refund would see it in the red very soon. However she didn't have time to say anything as already Ash had entered the Caravan.

Ash walked into the caravan and noticed the Mr Mime seemed to stop what it was doing. Ash then noticed it moved its hands up and down, and right in front of him appeared an invisible barrier. Ash of course had gone smack right into it and was now on his butt shaking his head. "You know that wasn't very nice. I just came in to have chat with you, and see if I can help."

The Mr Mime tilted its head to the side, with a look of surprise on its face. "_You can understand me human?_"

Ash noticed the barrier was still up between them, and then just nodded. "Yes I can understand you. A very special friend of mine gave me the gift to talk to Pokemon. I came here to ask why did you quit the circus? Now don't get any ideas, I am not on Stella side, I am just trying to be neutral, she has told me her side now I want to hear your side."

Mr Mime stayed silent for a while before dropping the barrier between him and the trainer. He then levitated everything off the other sofa and allowed Ash to sit down. "_I quit, because I was fed up with her training methods. It none stop training over and over. The whips the worse, the way she cracks it, if I do something wrong it really scares me."_

Ash narrowed his eyes, it seem Stella had left out that bit about her training methods. No wonder Mr Mime didn't want to perform, heck if Ash was Mr Mime then he would have done the same thing. "I take it Stella has never hit you with the whip?"

Mr Mime eyes widened. He waved his hands out in front of him in a worrying manner. "_No, no Stella not like that, she just uses it in her training, she has never hurt any single one of us. In fact we all care about her very much, but as I can't tell her what the problem is, I decided the best thing was to quit"_

Ash sighed in relieve, he was worried that Stella actually used the whip for punishment, but it seems that wasn't the case. "Well what if tell Stella to stop using the whip, will you then perform?"

Mr Mime thought about the question before nodding its head slowly. _"You get Stella to stop using her whip and I will perform in the circus for her."_

Ash got off the sofa and then left the caravan. He noticed everyone was waiting for him. He walked up to the group and looked at Stella. "Well I found out the problem, he doesn't like your training methods and piece of equipment you use scares him. That is why he quit. He couldn't tell you the reason so decided the best thing to do was quit. However he said, if you stopped using your whip then he would perform for you."

Stella looked down, so that was the reason Mr Mime had stopped listening, it was because of the whip she used for training. "I didn't know it was scaring him, had I known then I certainly would never had used it. I promise from this day forward there will be no whip."

**Team Rocket Out post**

Jessie, James and Meowth bowed in front of a huge screen. Just then the screen switched on showing the face of Giovanni their boss. He did not look to happy. "Fives years of work down the drain, you knew how important that gym was to this organisation. I asked you to do one simple thing, guard the gym, and what happens, you end demolishing it with explosives. You're just lucky that I have other pressing matter to deal with then you three. Now get out of here, and I don't want to see you back until you have at least one rare Pokemon!"

Jessie, James and Meowth saluted and then left the out post. They quickly climbed into their balloon and took off towards the sky. They had no idea what they were going to do. "Well you heard the boss, we can't return until we give him a rare Pokemon. So lets find one."

Meowth growled. "Oh yeah Jessie, like a rare Pokemon is just going to appear in front of us." Just then Meowth was prevented from talking as flyer smacked him in the face. Jessie pulled off the flyer and then looked at it. She saw the picture of Mr Mime and cruel grin appeared on her face.

"You know Meowth, you should open your mouth more often. There is a Pokemon Circus near Pallet Town and its start attraction is a Mr Mime. I am sure that will be a rare enough Pokemon for the boss.

**Pokemon Circus**

Ash Sabrina and Brock sat in the stands while Stella trained Mr Mime. Now that she wasn't using the whip and had promised to ease up on the training, Mr Mime had agreed to perform once more. At the minute it was levitating different objects. It then began to juggle them with its psychic energy. Due to their help Ash had been given five VIP tickets for the show tonight, and so before they had sat down to watch everyone practice, he had contacted his mum and she and Professor Oak was going to come tonight to see the show.

"That's it Mr Mime, just like that. You're doing so well." Ash was pleased to see Stella being more positive with her training methods and it seemed to be working as Mr Mime was loving every minute of it. However just then one of the staff ran into the tent in a panic.

"Stella quickly, some huge tank is running around the Circus and swallowing the Pokemon. We have tried to stop it, but nothing seemed to be working." Ash sensed trouble and raced outside after Stella followed by Sabrina and Brock. They spotted the huge tank and it was ruining everything in its path. However what made Ash more angry was the huge red R on the front of it. These guys just never gave up. Just then the tank stopped in front of them. Ash watched the hatch open and there out popped Jessie, James and Meowth. Ash growled.

"You three again, just what the hell are you up to this time?" Ash noticed the three members of Team Rocket were just about to do their entrance song, however they had stopped as Ash had interrupted them.

"How rude. At least wait until we have done our introduction twerp. Now where were we. Are yes."However Ash wasn't going to give them any time to finish it. He already had a Poke ball in his hand.

"Heard it before. Its getting really old. Now release all those Pokemon you have stolen, if not then I know a certain little friend of mine who would love to beat you three clowns again. Ash opened the ball and out came Scizor. It saw the three Team Rocket goons and grinned. It loved beating the hell out of these three.

"Wrong move kid. You see we have learnt from our previous mistakes. Meowth push the button!" Meowth then pushed the button, suddenly Scizor found itself being pulled towards the tank a long with every other piece of metal around it. It slammed into the tank, unable to free itself. It heard the three goons laugh. They were seriously going to pay for this when he was free. "See Kid, your Scizor is now ours. So why don't you give up and hand over the rest of your Pokemon."

Ash growled. He quickly recalled Scizor, luckily the Poke ball was not effected by the magnet. Ash was thinking what he could do, suddenly he saw Stella running away with Mr Mime. He noticed Team Rocket quickly jumped back into their tank and then took off after them. So it was the Mr Mime they were after. Ash removed another ball from his belt. "Gengar use Psychic on that tank now!"

Gengar appeared out of its ball. It's eyes glowed blue before the attack levitated in the air. Gengar then used his power to twist the tank upside down and smashed it on the floor. It then floated back to Ash who was already running towards the smoking tank followed by both Sabrina and Brock.

Ash noticed the Tank was about to explode. He had forgotten all the other Pokemon in the tank, quickly he called out Scizor once more. "Scizor break open the tank with **Metal claw**!" Scizor smashed its claw into the side of the tank then used it's steel pincers to rip the metal creating a huge hole, where dazed Pokemon were climbing out. It was then Scizor noticed the three team Rocket members were sliding out of the tank looking rather beaten up. Scizor smirked pay back time. Once all the Pokemon were free Ash used Gengar to send the tank flying causing a huge explosion up in the sky. Ash then locked eyes with Team Rocket who were just about on their feet. Well they wouldn't be staying on those for long. "Scizor, pay back time. **Hyper beam**!" Scizor smirked he had been waiting for this. He walked towards Team Rocket, an orange orb growing in one of his pincers. He then brought them together before a concentrated blast of orange energy hit all three Team Rocket members sending them flying into the air. "_That will teach you three for using a magnet on me!"_

Ash recalled Scizor and then turned to the rest of the group. He saw Stella with Mr Mime, and her other colleagues making sure all the Pokemon were okay. Team Rocket had left a huge mess and it took nearly all after noon to clear it up. Finally though it was time for the show. The night was huge success, Mr Mime act was the highlight of evening. Once the circus had finished. Ash and his group said good bye to Stella and the circus. They then headed back to Pallet. However unknown to Ash his next big adventure was about to happen sooner than he thought.

**Team Rocket Secret Lab**

"CRASH!" Mewtwo smashed through the roof of the building, the metal armour it now wore slowly started to snap off until finally only Mewtwo was left. Mewtwo had grown tired of being used and had decided to escape. He had used his Power to blow up all the generators and equipment around him. He then smashed his way through the facility and now was high above the world flying towards a new destination.

Giovanni coughed as the smoke grew around him. His weapon had escaped. His plans for world domination were ruined. Mewtwo had to be captured at all costs. The world was not ready for its sort of Power. There was no telling what Mewtwo would do without anyone controlling it.

**Hall Of Origins**

Arceus God Pokemon and creator of the universe watched the escape through his all seeing globe. The time had finally come for his Chosen to face his first real test. "_The time is now Chosen one, show all in my ranks why I chose you_."

**A/N: There you go little filler before we hit the first Movie Chapter. Now that will be about a week as I have to watch the movie first to remind me of the details. However don't expect everything to be canon. Just like this chapter i will add my only little twists here and there.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did Ash would age and win everything**

**Mewtwo Strike Back**

**(Movie Chapter 1 of 2)**

**Three Weeks Ago Team Rocket Lab**

An armoured figure stood alone in a lab. Attached to its body were huge cable and other machines. This figure was a Pokemon known as Mewtwo, and it had been created by Team Rocket using a strand of Mews DNA. Team Rocket believed that they had Mewtwo under control, however as time went by the Pokemon began to evolve and learn. It began to think for itself, asking questions like what was it's purpose? Where did it come from? And who was this creature that kept appearing in its memory banks? Mewtwo stood silent thinking about everything.

"_Why was I created? What is my purpose. I understand that I am used to battle Pokemon, but is that all I was created for? No there must be another reason. All I have been is these humans slave. I am Mewtwo, I am no ones slave. I am more powerful than all of them." _

The Lab alarms sounded as Mewtwo ripped himself from the wire now holding him in place. He then used his power to destroy every machine around him. Just then the doors on the balcony opened and Mewtwo locked eyes with his creator. All this human had done was use his power for his own gain, well no more. Mewtwo had studied the world he was born into. Pokemon like him were suppose to obey humans, and fit into these tiny little balls. Some people even kept Pokemon as pets. Mewtwo was too strong for anyone to control him, especially this man now looking down at him. Mewtwo extended his arm and a huge wave of energy hit everything in sight. The very lab was being ripped apart by its power.

"_You humans think we Pokemon are your slave, that you can command us to do anything you tell us. Well I am no ones puppet. I am Mewtwo and I will show the world that It is not Humans who are the masters but Pokemon!"_

Mewtwo then used his energy to blast off from the floor. He blew the ceiling off the top of the lab. As he shot higher and higher the armour he was now wearing began to break off. Mewtwo had learnt something else why he study the world. This armour was not to enhance is power but to suppress it. It seems even his own creator was scared of his power, well his creator had been right too be scared, because now the armour was off. Mewtwo could feel his energy growing.

"_Soon it will be humans who are bowing to Pokemon."_

**Present day**

Ash and Sabrina were sat down around the picnic table, while Brock was busy preparing some food. In the end Brock had decided to come with them to mount Silver so that Ash could start his training. It had been three weeks since Ash had left his Home town and already some of his Pokemon had gotten stronger. Now though they were all relaxing, of course that was until Ash heard someone shout his name.

"Hey you, I'm looking for a kid called Ask Ketchum. Have you see him? I heard he was a really strong trainer and I want to battle him." Ash turned his head to see man dressed in a yellow bandana with a coat on. Attached to the coat were several Poke ball. Ash grinned.

"Well you found him, and I accept your challenge." Ash then left the table and walked down to face the trainer. "3 on 3 okay with you?" Ash noticed the trainer nod his head. Ash then removed a ball from his belt. "Venusaur I choose you!" Ash threw the ball onto the make shift battle field. Out of it appeared his fully evolved grass Pokemon. It landed on the field causing a small quake and let out an almighty roar.

The trainer eyes widened. They hadn't been kidding when the said the kid was strong. He already had a fully evolved Pokemon with him. However the trainer didn't want to show his fear and threw is own ball onto the field. Out popped an elephant type Pokemon called Donphan. "Donphan quick use **Roll Out**!"

The elephant type Pokemon charged forward before rolling into a ball and raced towards Venusaur. It then hit the Venusaur. However instead of pushing the fully grass Pokemon back like the attack was intended too. Venusaur just stood its ground, not moving an inch.

Ash smiled. "Okay Venusaur our turn. Use **Vine whip** and smash that Donphan into the ground, then finish it with **Solar beam**!" Two huge vines appeared from Venusaurs back and wrapped themselves around the Donphan, preventing it from spinning anymore. It then lifted the Donphan high in the air, before slamming it down onto the field. Venusaur then allowed the suns rays to absorb into his huge tree on his back. The leafs glowed and out of them erupted a huge blast of white energy that engulfed the Donphan. Once the energy had died down Donphan was left on the field knocked out.

The trainer quickly recalled his Pokemon, and then threw out another ball onto the field. "Go Machamp, Use **Karate chop**! The ball hit the field and out of it appeared a blue Pokemon with four muscular arms. It charged towards Venusaur and was about to hit it with his hand when it heard Ash counter.

"Venusaur Grab those arms with **Vine Whip**! Then **Frenzy Plant**!" Venusaur used its vines to grab the Machamp arms, it then let out a huge roar as several thorn vines erupted from the ground and pounded into the Machamp. It was being hit all over the place. Soon it had swirl for eyes. Venusaur seeing the Machamp was knocked out used its vines to toss it back to its trainer. Two down one to go.

The trainer was at his wit's end. This kid was making him look like an amateur, that Machamp was fully evolved yet it had been knocked out in two moves. Just what was this kid feeding his Pokemon? "Okay enough games. I choose you Crobat! Now Crobat use **Air slash**!" Out of the ball appeared Zubat fully evolved form. It was completely purple and had four bat like wings. Crobat slammed its wings together causing a slash of air that heading right towards Venusaur. The attack hit its mark causing a small amount of damage. However Venusaur flinched from the attack and just stood there.

Ash looked on. Finally Venusaur was facing a challenge. Ash watched Venusaur get hit with another air slash, however this time his Pokemon didn't flinch. "Venusaur use **Sleep Powder**, then **Synthesis**!" Venusaur roared before the tree on it back began to shake back and forth. It sent a sparking cloud of dust at Crobat, who started to get drowsy. Finally it fell asleep. Vanusaur then roared towards the sun and took in the rays. However instead of a solar beam firing like last time. He glowed green as he regained some of its health.

**Mystery Location**

Mewtwo watched the battle on-screen. He was surrounded by a dozen other screens each showing Pokemon battles. He was looking for the strongest trainers around. He would then draw them to his island fortress with the idea that they were entering an elite tournament. He then would weed down the weakling and those who survived would have their Pokemon cloned and used for his new army. There had been a lot of talk about a trainer called Ash Ketchum. He was only fourteen and yet he was able to use fully evolved Pokemon with ease."

_Nurse Joy, send out Dragonite, with an invitation to a trainer named Ash Ketchum." _Mewtwo had learnt that he couldn't do all this on his own, so he had kidnapped a Nurse joy and brain washed her into being his obedient minion. He watched the Nurse Joy leave with the invitation. Once the door were closed he turned back to watch the end of the battle.

**Back with Ash**

"Okay Venusaur lets end this. **Hidden Power**!" Venusaur tree began to glow white before it was engulfed by electricity. It then sent the electric blast towards Crobat. The impact caused an explosions. Once the smoke had cleared, it showed Crobat fainted.

The trainer couldn't believe it. All three of his Pokemon had been beaten by this kid and his Venusaur. The trainer was also entering the Indigo league and prayed he would not have to face this kid in the competition. He quickly recalled his Pokemon and then ran away leaving Ash to shake his head in disappointment. He had expected a harder battle then that. Ash looked out to the sea. He could see something approaching really fast. Just then the pinic table was blown away as a Dragonite landed, wearing a satchel. Ash noticed the Dragonite then used its claws to pull out a card which it handed to him.

Ash looked at the strange card, it seemed it was some sort of hologram card. He pressed the button and watched as a small lady in a red dress rose up from the centre. By this time Brock and Sabrina had also gather around him. They listened as the hologram played.

"_Greeting Pokemon Trainer. You have been selected by my master to take part in an elite battle tournament. The tournament will take placed on New Island, within the home of my master. A map as been provided for you. I must have your decision right away. Please fill in the form and then hand it back to the Dragonite. We look forward to seeing you later today."_

Ash looked at the form in his hand. "Well guys what do you think? Should I enter." Ash noticed Brock was too busy in his own little world looking at the hologram to hear anything. However Sabrina was listening. "I think you should enter Ash, the experience would be good for you." Ash ticked the yes box and then handed the card back to the Dragonite, who then took off back towards the sea and vanished from sight.

**New Island**

Mewtwo looked out at the ocean from his sky tower. Now the invitations had all been sent out. It was time to weed out the weaklings. Mewtwo used his energy to cause the sky to darken and then for clouds to appear. He then used his power to churn the sea up, creating a storm. Those trainer who could pass this first test would be admitted into his home.

**Pokemon Centre, Few miles from New island.**

Nurse Joy was exhausted. She had just been flooded with loads of trainer and now she was busy making sure all their Pokemon were in top shape. Already she had seen to a dozen trainers, twice what she normally got on a usual day. She heard the bell ring once more.

"Oh no, not more of them." She quickly went out into the front to see three more trainers. However one of them she recognised from a poster her sister had sent her a while back. This trainer was Ash Ketchum and he had helped her older sister rescued some Pokemon from some Pokemon thieves in Pewter City. She stood behind the desk and smiled. "Hi how can help you three?"

Ash looked around the Pokemon centre. He could see lots of strong trainers. Just then he heard Gary. "Hey Ashy boy, so you got invited too huh. Well I suppose that cool, but don't thing I am going to let you beat me again."

Ash growled, that was all he needed. Gary in this competition. Oh well a challenge was a challenge. "Sorry Nurse Joy, but could you please heal my Pokemon. Also there is a very special Pokemon in there and she can get a bit fussy sometimes." Just then Thunder was heard as the sky darkened. Ash ran to the window and looked at the weather. The sea was wild with waves and the sky was dark grey as lightning illuminated the sky several times. Ash then heard a small voice in his head. It was Princess.

"_Daddy this is no natural storm. I have a bad feeling about this tournament. I would advice asking the professor to send you Darkrai, has you might need him."_

Ash took one of the balls from Nurse Joy, and then walked over to the video phone. He quickly dialled the labs number. The phone rang a few times before Professor Oak appeared on-screen. "Ah Ash my boy, good to hear from you. How is your special training going?"

Ash smiled at the screen. "Great Professor in fact I have been selected to take part in an elite tournament, that is why I was ringing actually, could you send over Darkrai please. I will send you Gengar." Ash placed Gengar Pokemon ball in the transfer machine. He then pressed the button and watched as the ball vanished. A few minutes later another ball appeared. Ash took it from the transfer machine and clipped it onto his belt. "Thanks professor, I will call you after the tournament." Ash then hung up. Just then a announcement was heard over the tennoy system.

"_Please note the ferry to New island, has been cancelled due to severe weather."_

Ash slumped down against the wall, just then he over heard a few trainers talking. They were still going to go to the island by using their Pokemon. Ash decided he would do the same thing, however instead of swim or fly, he would have Princess teleport them like she had done to get them here. "Ferry or no Ferry, I won't be beaten by a storm. Sabrina, Brock follow me outside. I have a plan."

Ash quickly collected his Pokemon and then led Sabrina and Brock outside. "Okay guys there is no way I am going to let this storm stop me. We will use Princess to reach the island." Ash noticed Brock and Sabrina were looking at him as if he was crazy, however before they could stop him Mew had already appeared. "Princess I want you to teleport us all to New island."

Mew looked at Ash before surrounding everyone in a pink bubble, they then vanished and appeared on a small island. Right in the middle of the island was a huge tower attached to a huge facility. Mew looked around something didn't feel right, she was getting some weird vibes, however she didn't want to let Ash down and decided to keep them to herself. Mean while up in the tower.

Mewtwo eyes suddenly opened as he placed his hand to his chest. He had just sensed a Power, so similar to his, that it could be almost equal. _"What was that? No Pokemon is equal to me." _Mewtwo quickly scanned the monitors until he saw the trainer Ash Ketchum on his island, however his eyes widened at what was floating around his head. The same Pokemon he had seen in his memories, the legendary Pokemon known as Mew. _"How could this boy have Mew? Of all the trainers I have studied, none of them as had a legend with them._" Mewtwo pressed a button on his console and watched as the front doors opened. He watched Ash and his friends enter. They had been the first to over come his little test. Well Ash would soon regret ever stepping in this facility.

**Within Tower**

Ash, Sabrina and Brock walked through the door and noticed the same woman who had been on the hologram invitation was standing at the bottom of a huge staircase. Ash noticed she bowed. "Welcome Ash Ketchum, my master has been expecting you. Please follow me." The woman then led Ash and his group up the huge staircase. Once they got to the top, she opened a set of doors that led into a huge room. In the centre of the room was a huge table filled with all sorts of food. "Please take a seat and eat. The others have not yet arrived."

Ash, Sabrina and Brock sat down at the table and began to fill their plate with food. Ash then opened his bag and bought out several bowls. He then filled each one with Pokemon food. He then placed them on the floor, before letting out all his Pokemon. However he decided to keep Mew and Darkrai in their balls and feed them later in private. Just then Ash noticed the doors slammed open and in walked Gary.

"Well, well Ashy boy. Looks like I wasn't the only one who decided to make his own way here. No doubt you teleported with the help of your secret weapon."

Ash growled. "She is not a secret weapon. She is part of my Pokemon family. I don't force her to battle, she chooses to battle, like all my other Pokemon."

Gary looked at all Ash's Pokemon, his eyes widened. He was expecting to see baby Pokemon and second stage Pokemon, but stood before him was a Venusaur, Blastoise, Lucario and finally Pikachu. All looked really strong and well trained. Gary gulped. "I see you wasted no time in evolving Ivysaur and Wartortle. That's good, because when I beat you my victory will be that much sweeter. " Just has Gary had finished boasting two other trainers walked into the room. One was a tough looking guy, while the other was girl dressed in a white shirt with Poke ball on it. Just has they entered the doors closed behind them. The woman who had shown them to the room, stood by the end of the table.

"Welcome trainers. congratulations, on passing my master first test. Now it is time for you to meet the most power Pokemon trainer in the world. He is also the worlds strongest Pokemon and soon ruler of this world. Mewtwo!"

Ash and the rest of the room looked up, as a light shone down in the middle of the room. From the air a strange looking Pokemon floated down, and landed on the floor. Ash noticed Gary froze, and then he shouted.

"You! You're the one from Viridian City. You're that Mysterious Pokemon the gym leader used." Ash watched as the Pokemon narrowed his eyes. Ash then watched as Mewtwo eye's glowed blue and he used his power to lift Gary and then slammed him against a wall.

"_Silence human! This is my home and you will respect it. As my minion has just told you, I am Mewtwo the future ruler of this world, and there is nothing you or your Pokemon can do to stop me!"_

**A/N: Okay there is part one. I hope you like it. I have tried to keep everything the same, but the addition of Gary was a must for this chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did then Ash would age and win everything**

**Mewtwo Strikes Back **

**Part 2**

**New island Fortress**

Everyone was quiet, just then one of the trainers got out of his seat. "A Pokemon can't be a Pokemon Master. Only a human can." The boy suddenly cried out in pain as he was surrounded by psychic energy and lifted into the air. The boy then grabbed at his throat as he felt it closing. He couldn't breath. He was then thrown into one of the fountains within the room. He climbed out of the fountain. "I will show you, who is the master. Gyarados go! **Hyper beam**!" The trainer opened one of his poke ball and released a strong-looking Gyarados. Who was now charging an orange beam within its mouth. Soon as it had built up enough energy it fired the beam towards Mewtwo.

Mewtwo narrowed it's eyes. Was this trainer being serious? A hyper beam attack. Mewtwo created a mirror shield in front of him and then re-directed the hyper beam right at the Gyarados, who was sent flying into the same fountain as its trainers.

"_Child's play. That's the best you can do? You I no longer required your assistance. I free you from my control." _Mewtwo then sent a wave of energy at the woman who had introduced him. Her hat suddenly fell off, revealing two loops of pink hair. The woman then fell right into Brock's arms,much to his amazement.

"Oh where I am? How did I get here?" Nurse joy turned to see a strange-looking Pokemon, looking at her. She then heard it speak.

"_I bought you here from the Pokemon centre. I needed your expertise in a few things. However now that my master plan is almost complete, then I no longer need you any more."_

Ash had heard enough. He wasn't just going to sit here and listen to this Pokemon, bully everyone. "Mewtwo if you are the ultimate Pokemon Master, then I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

Mewtwo locked eyes with Ash, did this kid really thing he had a chance? Mewtwo had to admit the kid was good, but he was facing the ultimate Pokemon. He would make the boy regret ever challenging him. Mewtwo snapped his fingers and behind him the wall dissolved to reveal a huge battle field. "_You dare challenge me? Very well then, you will be the first to fall before my might. Meet me on the field of battle. Prove to me that you are stronger than me."_

Ash left the table and followed Mewtwo to the battle field. He then stood in one of the trainer boxes, while Mewtwo stood in the other. Everyone one else were now in the gallery, wondering who would win. Ash pulled down his cap and then gripped a ball from his belt. "Ready when you are Mewtwo."

Mewtwo floated in his own box. Just then the floor beside him opened up and a machine rose up. Mewtwo then removed a black ball from the machine. _"You will regret challenging me Ash Ketchum. Charizard I summon you to do my bidding!" _Mewtwo threw the ball onto the field. It opened up and a Charizard appeared on his side of the field. However it had brown stripes all the way down its back and tail.

Ash threw his ball onto the field. "Venusaur I choose you!" Venusaur roared as it landed on the battle field to face the fully evolved fire type. It was wondering why Ash would choose him. Charizard wasn't just a fire type, but flying type two. Both were super effective against grass Pokemon. Vanusaur however trusted Ash and prepared itself for a hard battle."

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. _"Do you mock me human! You send out a grass type against my fully evolved fire type. Maybe I was mistaken when I thought you were a strong trainer. Charizard use __**Flame thrower**__!"_

The Charizard opened its mouth before spewing a huge flame, which was heading towards Venusaur. The flame was about to engulf the grass type, however Ash countered at the very last-minute.

"Venusaur dodge that flame, then use **Sleep Powder**!" Venusaur jumped back dodging the flame thrower, it then shook the tree on it's back and sent a sparking mist towards Charizard.

Mewtwo growled. _"Really human that is the best you can do. Charizard counter with __**Fire spin**__!"_Mewtwo watched the sleep powder dissolve into the vortex of fire, however it's eyes widened as it heard Ash.

"Just what I was expecting. I knew you would counter it, this allowed my Venusaur to prepare its next attack. Venusaur now use **Hidden Power**!" Venusaur roared before a bolt of lightning left its tree and struck Charizard causing it to cry out in pain.

Mewtwo watched as the attack hit his Pokemon. Due to Charizard being part flying, the electric attack was super effective and had caused a lot of damage. _"Typical human, using dishonesty to get what you want. That will be the last time you catch me out with a trick like that. Charizard take to the sky and use __**Air Slash**__!" _The Charizard roared to the sky before flapping its wings and taking off towards the sky. It then flew straight at Venusaur.

Ash grinned. "You call me predictable. Venusaur use **Stun Spore**! Then use **Vine whip** to smack it into the ground hard." Venusaur roared once more and this time yellow mist left the tree on his back. Just before Charizard had reached him, the mist had hit and now it was Paralysed. Venusaur then used its huge vines to wrap around Charizard and slammed it into the ground. It then used its vines to toss the fire/flying duel type back at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo recalled his Pokemon. How could a Venusaur defeat his fully evolved fire type? It had the type advantage over the grass type. Mewtwo looked over at Ash and saw the grin on his face. That would soon vanish. _"You caught me of guard Human, but that will not happen again." _Mewtwo then threw another ball onto the field. This time it was another Venusaur.

Ash was wondering, just what was Mewtwo game plan with this move. Both were grass types and so this battle could go on forever. Ash recalled Venusaur and then threw another ball onto the field. "Blastoise you're up. Use **Rain Dance**!" The fully evolved water Pokemon appeared on the field. It then roared to the sky and watched as clouds began to cover the battle field. The clouds then let loose a torrent of rain onto the battle field.

Mewtwo noticed the rain was coming down so hard that it was hard to see just where Blastoise was on the field. Clearly Ash was using the rain as a defensive tactic as well as offensive. _"Venusaur use **Razor leaf** on the field!" _The venusaur roared before sending out razor sharp leafs all over the field."

Ash smirked. "Okay Blastoise, we have drawn them in. Now **Blizzard** on the entire field!" Blastoise roared before sending out a cold wave freezing all the rain droplets and turning them into icicles that began to rain down on Venusaur and the field. Several of the razor leaf hit and smashed the icicles, however several hit Venusaur doing some moderate damage. The grass type roared still ready for battle.

Mewtwo was focusing on Ash, this trainers reputation was well-earned. Now the field was covered in ice, preventing his Venusaur from moving around on the field. _"An interesting tactic human. However now it is my turn. Venusaur **Frenzy Plant**!" _Venusaur roared before the earth shook. As it did thorn vines erupted underneath Blastoise hitting it left, right and centre. The fully evolved water type suddenly swayed and then fell face down.

Ash looked stunned. Clearly this Venusaur was stronger than it looked. Ash recalled Blastoise, and then removed another ball from his belt. This time Knuckles appeared on the field. Ash knew Venusaur had to recover from using Frenzy plant, so he decided to prepare himself. "Knuckles use **Bulk up** and then **Extreme speed!**" Knuckles flexed its muscles raising its attack and defence. It then vanished in a blink of an eye before smacking Venusaur several time. It then appeared back on his father side of the field. He watched with a satisfied smirk, as Venusaur fainted.

Mewtwo recalled Venusaur, he was down to his last Pokemon. He couldn't believe this human was beating him. Mewtwo threw his last ball onto the field and out of it appeared a Blastoise. "_**Hydro Pump** the entire field!" _The Blastoise roared before the water cannons in it shell shot huge torrent of water over the field. There was no way Knuckles could dodge it, and it braced itself for the impact.

Ash noticed Knuckles was drenched but apart from that he was okay. "Knuckle use **Extreme speed** and then **Aura Sphere**!" Knuckles again vanished and then hit Blastoise with its feet and fists. It then jumped back and formed a sphere between its paws, before lopping it at Blastoise. Who took the attack full on and caused it to be pushed back a little. It then roared ready for battle.

Mewtwo was growing tired of this battle. Clearly this human had the Power to defeat his Pokemon, but did he have the Power to defeat the ultimate Pokemon. _"Blastoise use **Skull bash**!" _The Blastoise roared before running towards the Lucario. Its head down and glowing."

Ash smirked. "Knuckles use **Iron defence**, and then **Sky uppercut**!" Knuckles encased itself in steel and watched as the Blastoise hit him and rebounded away. Quickly it raced towards Blastoise and before its feet could touch the floor it was launched high into the air by Knuckles punch, Knuckles then jumped back as Blastoise came down head first hitting the battle field floor fainted.

Ash grinned. "So much for the greatest Pokemon trainer." However Ash smile soon vanished as he watched Mewtwo glow before floating onto the field.

"_Enough of these games. I will show you that I am the ultimate Pokemon!" _Mewtwo then used it's power to launch a huge sphere of energy at Ash.

Ash eyes widened, there was no way he could stop the attack, just then one of his balls opened up and Mew flew in front of the sphere. She then used her power to disperse it. She floated in the air glaring at Mewtwo.

"_You! So finally my dear sister decides to show herself. We may share the same DNA, but I will show you that our Power is nowhere near the same." _Mewtwo then formed a huge sphere around the field trapping Mew and himself inside. This was between the two of them.

Ash flew back against the wall as the force field pushed him away from the battle. He watched as Mew and Mewtwo faced off against one another in battle.

**Within The Sphere**

"_Why do you do this brother? We share the same DNA and yet you want to destroy me."_ Mew countered another sphere of energy that was heading towards her. She then sent out a sphere of her own flying towards Mewtwo.

Mewtwo growled before swatting the sphere away. _"There can only be one of us Mew, and I will make sure that it is I who will rule this world." _Mewtwo then sent a blast of concentrated energy right at Mew, who dodged it.

"_You're delusional brother. I don't want to rule the world. I am happy being a apart of my daddies family. The boy you just battled his not only a gifted Pokemon trainer, but he is also Lord Arceus chosen one."_

Mewtwo eyes narrowed. "_Lord Arceus? Who is this Lord Arceus, If he is a Pokemon, then I will destroy him as well. _Mewtwo then sent another sphere of energy towards Mew. However again she dodged the attack.

"_Lord Arceus is the God Pokemon and creator of the universe. You were brought into this world by his design. You are nothing but dirt beneath his paws. He could destroy you in one hit." _Mew dodged another attack.

Mewtwo growled once more. _"You lie! I was created in a lab, by human using your DNA. They then tried to make me their slave. This Lord Arceus did not create me. I am the most powerful Pokemon in the entire world!" _Mewtwo then used all his energy and blasted Mew. He watched as Mew smashed through the sphere wall and hit the arena wall. Mewtwo then began to form another Sphere. _"There can only be one!" _Mewtwo watched as the sphere headed towards the now knocked out Mew.

Ash seeing what was about to happen dived in front of the sphere. He had one option. Quickly he grabbed the ball from his belt and opened it. "Darkrai use **Dark Pulse**!" The Darkness Pokemon unleashed a wave of dark energy cutting right through the sphere.

Mewtwo eyes widened, his attack had been stopped. More importantly this human was prepared to protect Mew, but why? Mew was just a Pokemon, a tool the boy used. Why would he risk his life to save her. Mewtwo then locked eyes with the Black Pokemon now floating in front of him. This thing had blocked his attack. Just what was it. _"Who are you? How did you stop my attack?"_

Darkrai floated closer to Mewtwo. "_My name is Darkrai, and I am the legendary Pokemon of Darkness. The reason your attack was so easy to deflect, was because it was made up of psychic energy. I am immune to all psychic attacks. Now I will teach you for messing with my sister." _Darkrai then sent a dark pulse hitting Mewtwo in the chest forcing the Psychic Pokemon to be pushed back.

Mewtwo held his chest. _"You actually caused some damage, tell me if you and Mew are so powerful then why do you serve this boy?" _Mewtwo dodged another dark wave, he knew the best option was defence especially now he was facing a Pokemon that could actually cause him damage."

Darkrai narrowed its one red eye. _"That boy you speak of, is my father, and Mews father. We are not his slaves, he treats us likes family. That was why he was willing to risk his own safety to save Mew. He is also Lord Arceus chosen one, and will be the greatest Pokemon master in the entire world." _Darkrai then sent multiple Shadow balls at Mewtwo. He watched as the psychic Pokemon dodged most of them, however a few made contact and Darkrai watched as Mewtwo suddenly flew towards the floor of the arena. Darkrai watched as it crashed down onto the field, amazingly enough it was still able to get to one knee. Darkrai turned to Ash. _"Father he is weak, quickly catch him now."_

Ash walked towards the Psychic Pokemon, now on one knee. He noticed there was complete silence around the arena. He removed a spare ball from his belt and held it in his hand. He then looked down and noticed Mewtwo was in bad shape.

"_So Human, what will you do now? I am defenceless. Will you catch me and make me your slave like you have all your other Pokemon."_

Ash enlarged the ball, he was about to throw it, when he changed his mind and reduced the ball back to its original size. "If I caught you then I would be no better than any of the other trainers who saw you as a weapon. I only want to catch Pokemon, if they are happy to join my family. However clearly you do not want to be caught. Therefore you are free to go."

Mewtwo eyes widened. "_You mean you are turning down the opportunity to own the most Powerful Pokemon in the world. You know you will never get a better chance of catching me."_

Ash looked down at Mewtwo before placing the ball back on his belt and then offered his hand so that Mewtwo could grab it to help himself up. "I told you I will not be like the others trainers. Now take my hand."

Mewtwo looked at the hand being offered to him. He could now see why this boy's Pokemon cared so much for him. He was pure of heart. He could have owned the most powerful Pokemon and yet he was offering his hand in friendship and support. Mewtwo took hold of Ash hand and pulled himself up so that he was finally standing.

"_Thank you Ash. You have shown me that not all humans are cruel and that you have a pure heart. You could have caught me, yet you refused knowing that I didn't want to be caught. You truly are one of a kind." _Mewtwo then closed his eye and everything was engulfed by a white light.

Ash found himself back outside the Pokemon centre that they had arrived at earlier. He looked around and noticed everyone had a confused look on their faces. Ash then heard Mewtwo speak to him.

"_No one else will know what has taken place here today. Only you and your Pokemon will be allowed to remember anything. Who knows maybe next time we meet I might be ready to join your family. Good luck with your journey Ash Ketchum."_

**A/N: And that's a wrap for the first Movie Chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and stayed tuned for the Indigo League Championships.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did then Ash would age and win everything.**

**A/N: Okay a mixed reaction from the last chapter. Same liked it some didn't, but hey I can't please everyone. Anyway onto the first battle of the Indigo League. A bit of a time skip, but i really want to get the Indigo League out of the way, so I can begin introducing the orange league.**

**Indigo League Championship**

Ash sat in his room within the Pokemon centre. It had been a long journey but finally he was here. He had spent months training his Pokemon, and the only one left to evolve was his Charmeleon. Since his encounter with the mystery Pokemon known as Mewtwo, his journey to the league had been filled with adventures. He had almost lost his badges to a trainer who had challenged him to a battle. After the battle the trainer and then told Ash and his friends that someone had stolen his badges and that he had worked so hard to get to the league that he was desperate. It didn't take Ash long to learn the culprit were Team Rocket, however after a brief battle they had been sent on their way by Scizor, and the trainer had gotten his badges back. Then there was the adventure of travelling in the snowy mountains and getting caught in a snow storm. Ash got separated from Sabrina and Brock after Pikachu had fallen down to a lower cliff. Ash had climbed down to rescue his friend, however the snow storm was do bad, that he had to take cover within a snow cave. He had managed to survive thanks to all his Pokemon cuddling up next to him. Ash was pulled from his memories by Sabrina coming out of the bathroom, she still had no clue what had taken place with Mewtwo. Ash had to make up a story that they had got lost and were looking for directions, and that was how they had got to the Pokemon centre. Ash knew Sabrina didn't believe him, but luckily she had allowed the subject to slide.

"You need to get some sleep Ash, the opening ceremony is tomorrow and then the championship will start. Come to bed."

Ash groaned, he was too excited to sleep. Tomorrow would be the start of the championship. All his hard work and training had been leading up to this. Ash kept going over the teams in his head. He had already decided that Mew would not battle at least until the quarter finals. For his first match he was going to go with Pikachu, Gengar and Venusaur. Ash switched off the light and then climbed into bed with Sabrina. The two trainers cuddled up next to one another, however Ash still had his eyes open thinking just how well he would do in the up coming championship.

**Next Day Centre Arena**

Ash stood in the middle of the arena. He was surrounded by other trainers. They were all stood in front of a huge stage as they waited for the President of the Pokemon league to officially open the championships. Ash spotted a trainer that he had not seen since Pewter City, it was the same trainer who had given him Dratini, and he was following a gentleman dressed in suit. The man had a white beard and looked to be around seventy years old. Ash watched as the man approached the microphone.

"Good Morning Indigo League challengers I am Mr Goodshow, President of the Pokemon League. Allow me to be the first to congratulate all of you for getting this far. However before the championship begins could you please turn your head towards the Stadium torch."

Ash turned with the other trainers and noticed a huge metal dish, on top of the side of the stadium, and there running up a huge flight of stairs was someone holding a small fiery torch in his hands. Ash watched the man set the metal dish a light, he was amazed to see an image in the flames. It was the legendary Pokemon Moltres. Ash attention was now drawn back to the President on stage.

"Now that the Championship has been blessed by Moltres, I declare the championships open. Will you all now turn to the screen where we will now sort out the groups that you will be sorted into. Remember you can only qualify for the main championships by winning two out of three of your qualifying battles."

Ash looked to the screen and saw his picture appear, a long with the other trainers who would be challenging in the tournaments. Ash watched as all the photo were randomly flipped until finally they were all sorted into different groups. Ash noticed his picture appeared in the green group, with three other trainers. He then noticed Gary appeared in the red group. It seems after the qualifying matches then winners of the red group would face winners of the green group. Ash then turned his attention back to the stage.

"There you have it everyone. Our challengers have been sorted. The first matches will take place later this afternoon. There are four fields in all you may have to battle on. One is rock, one is water, one is grass and finally one is ice. Remember win two out of three battles and you will automatically qualify for the main championships. I wish everyone the best of luck."

Ash watched Mr Goodshow leave the arena he then raced to the Pokemon centre, where Brock and Sabrina was waiting for him. He wanted to know who he would be facing first. The three friends then walked up to the counter. It seems they were first in line. It was lucky too as behind them all the other trainers began piling into the centre.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, but could you please tell me who is my first opponent, and what field I am battling on?" Ash handed over his Pokedex and allowed Nurse Joy to check it through a machine. Once she had finished with it she handed back to him.

"There you go Mr Ketchum. All your battles and what fields you will be on have been downloaded into your Pokedex. Your first battle is against Mandy and will take place on the water field." Ash thanked Nurse Joy and then got out-of-the-way so everyone else could get their schedules downloaded. He was now thinking of changing one of his Pokemon. Instead of using Venusaur, he was going to use Dragonair instead. He was so distracted that he didn't noticed Sabrina was talking to him.

"Well Ash, who are you going to use? Ash are you listening to me? Ash." Sabrina grabbed hold of Ash and began to shake him. Finally he come back to reality and noticed the stern expression on Sabrina face.

"What?" Ash gulped he now realised that was not the right think to say as he noticed Sabrina narrowed her eyes. He rarely argued with his girlfriend however it was that time of the month and her hormones were all over the place.

"Ash Richard Ketchum! You didn't hear a single word that I said did you? I said what Pokemon are you going to use in your first battle?" Ash could see the fire in Sabrina eyes. He gulped once more.

"Well seeing how I am battling on a water field, I have decided to switch Venusaur for Dragonair. She is fast and able to use a number of moves giving me the edge if needed. What do you think Brock?" However it seems Brock wasn't listening he was to busy running around all the pretty girls in the centre, trying to swoon them and get their numbers. Ash shook his head in disbelieve, trust Brock to get distracted by the opposite sex.

**Later that Afternoon**

Ash sat opposite Knuckles in a meditated state. He was using his aura to focus his thoughts and prepare himself for the battle to come. Just then he heard the bell. He opened his eyes and slowly stood up. Pikachu then leapt onto his shoulders. he quickly recalled Knuckles and then turned to towards the stair leading towards the field he would battle on. Ash walked up the stairs he could already hear the sound of the stadium coming to life with noise. He stepped out of the light onto a balcony. Soon as he stepped on it. He held onto the railing as it started to lower until he was few feet above the battle field. There was hardly any land and only a huge pool of water with a couple of floating islands. Ash looked across and noticed a cockly looking trainer who had a yellow hair band in his hair and was holding a rose between two fingers. He then threw the rose to the crowd and Ash noticed a group of female fans scream and try catch it. So he was a ladies man. Well he was about to be taken down a peg or two. Ash noticed a referee was now stood on a platform in the middle of the field. In his hands were two flags one red and one blue.

**This is a first round battle between Mandy Colio from Vermillion City and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. This is a three on three battle. All clauses are in effect, once all of one trainers Pokemon are fainted then I will declare the winner. Trainers please prepare your first Pokemon."**

Ash pulled a ball from his belt. He then threw it on the field. "Gengar end this!" Gengar appeared out of the ball and floated above the water. It gave the other trainer a manic grin.

Mandy brushed a strand of long hair from his face. "Go Golbat!" The ball snapped open and Zubat second evolved form fluttered towards the water field.

"**The first battle is Gengar vs Golbat. Begin!" **The referee then dropped both flags giving the signal for the battle to begin.

Mandy smiled and then used his finger to point towards the field. "Golbat use **Supersonic**!" The Golbat folded its wings inwards and then released them unleashing sonic sound wave that was heading towards Gengar.

Ash smirked. "Gengar use **Substitute**" Gengar quickly created a copy of himself and vanished from sight. Seeing how the supersonic was a status attack the substitute took no damage. Ash knew he already had this match in the bag.

Mandy growled, that strategy always worked normally. "Golbat use **Wing attack**!" Golbat flapped it's wings and they both glowed. It then charged right towards Gengar.

Ash waited to the very last-minute. "Gengar now **Hypnosis**!" Gengar then appeared and sent hypnotic waves towards Golbat, causing the poison/flying duel type to fall drowsy. Suddenly it closed it's eyes and fell asleep.

Mandy eyes widened. He was in serious trouble. With his Pokemon asleep there was nothing he could do. He watched helpless as his opponent attacked his Pokemon.

Now that Golbat was asleep, Ash could go on the offensive. He also still had his substitute to hide behind. "Okay Gengar finish it off, **Thunderbolt**!" Gengar reappeared and then formed an orb of electricity between its hands. It then fired it at the Golbat, causing the bat Pokemon to be lit up. Soon as the attacked had finished, the Golbat fell into the pool of water. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then it surfaced, with swirl for eyes.

"**Golbat is unable to battle. Gengar is the winner. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Mandy recalled Golbat and then threw another ball onto the field. "Exeggutor I choose you." The grass/psychic Pokemon landed on one of the floating islands.

"**Gengar vs Exeggutor, let the battle begin!" **Ash watched the flags dropped, this was going to be a tricky battle. However he did have the substitute that would help.

Mandy pointed his hands out once more. "Exeggutor use **Psychic**!" The grass/psychic duel type eyes glowed blue. It then used its power to surrounded Gengar's substitute causing it to break. However Ash was ready.

"Gengar use **Hypnosis**!" Gengar floated in front of Exeggutor and sent out hypnotic waves causing Exeggutor to fall asleep. Ash knew using the attack twice in a row was risky, but it seemed to have paid off.

Mandy narrowed his eyes. Now this trainer had put his Exeggutor to sleep. He was helpless until it woke up. However it seems it was never going to wake up. Thanks to the trainers next attack.

Ash noticed the frustration on Mandy's face. Clearly he was upset with what was happening. Well it was about to get worse. "Gengar end this **Sludge bomb** attack!" Gengar floated into the air and then spat out globs of poison all over the field. Several hitting Exeggutor. It watched as the grass/psychic Pokemon swayed on its feet before falling back with swirl for eyes.

**Exeggutor is unable to battle the winner is Gengar. Trainer send out your final Pokemon!"**

Mandy recalled his Pokemon. That Gengar was giving him one big headache. However he only had one Pokemon left, and the fact this Gengar knew electric attacks. It was clear this battle wouldn't last long. He would just have to win his next two battle. " Go Seadra!" The ball opened up and a sea horse shape Pokemon landed in the water, ready for battle.

The referee raised both flags once more. **"Gengar vs Seadra begin!"**

Mandy knew he had the disadvantage, however he had to try at least cause some damage to that damn ghost Pokemon. "Seadra use **Agility**!" Seadra growled before zipping across the water at a lightning pace.

Ash knew what Mandy was up to. However the fact Seadra was in the water was a big problem for it. "Gengar use **Thunderbolt** on the water!" Gengar grinned and then formed another orb of electricity between its hand. It then directed the orb right at the pool of water. The moment the attack made contact with the water, the pool lit up and Seadra cried out in pain as it was electrocuted. It puffed out a cloud of smoke before fainting and floating face up in the water.

The referee raised the flag on Ash's side of the field. **"Seadra is unable to battle. The winner is Gengar, and with all of Mandy's Pokemon unable to battle, I declare Ash the winner of this first round match!"**

Ash grinned then pulled his hat down over his face. Gengar had taken on all three Pokemon and suffered no damage. Ash wondered if he might have over done it in his training as it seems Mandy's Pokemon couldn't even last from one attack. "Gengar return and good job." Gengar grinned happily as it returned back to its ball. Ash then turned around and allowed the platform to lower and connect to the tunnel leading to the dressing room. First battle was out the way. One more win and he would qualify for the championships.

Standing on top of the stadium, looking down invisible was Arceus himself. He was pleased with Ash's actions towards Mewtwo, he was also happy to see that his chosen one had won his first match without loosing a single Pokemon. Arceus bowed his head in respect. "_Excellent work my chosen one. You have done well." _Areceus then shimmered back to the hall of Origins. He needed to make sure that everything was ready for his guest who would be arriving shortly. A certain Psychic Pokemon who had discovered that not all humans were bad. Arceus was hoping that Mewtwo would consider joining their council. After all he was the only one of his kind and that automatically made him a legendary in Arceus's eyes.

**A/N: There is the first round Battle. Hope you enjoyed it. Now I am off to watch the rest of the episodes to find out who Ash's faces next.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Ash would age and win everything.**

**A/N: Okay people are saying Ash is too OP. he is not, he is just using strategy in his battles. If he was OP then he would be just winning without improving his Pokemon stats. This is a smarter Ash, his skills are a big improvement on his skills in the Anime. Also please note there is a lime interlude in this chapter, which as been highlighted, so if you don't want to read it then you can skip it. Now on to chapter 36. **

**Indigo League Ice Field**

Ash stood on his trainer platform, and looked out across the field. Everything was covered in ice. Ash was wondering what strategy he should use for a field like this. Any of his heavy Pokemon, would just slip and slide all over the place. Ash looked across the field and could see his opponent was also wondering what he was going to do. Due to Ash's shut out in the last round, he was already getting following of fans. It seems Mandy little fan group was now shouting for him. Of course this had put Sabrina in a foul mood, as the girls would follow him everywhere. Ash groaned, it was then he noticed the referee standing ready. Ash pulled his cap down and got ready for his second round match up.

The referee raised both flags in the air. **"This is a second round qualifying match between Roger Pilkins from Pewter City and Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. This is a three on three. All clauses are in effect. Once one trainer loses all their Pokemon, then I will declare the winner. Trainers send out your first Pokemon."**

Ash gripped one of his balls on his belt. He then threw it onto the field. "Gyarados end this!" Ash threw his ball onto the field. The crowd gasped as Ash's red Gyarados appeared on the field and roared.

Roger gulped at the size of Gyarados. He hadn't expected his opponent to send out such a big gun. Especially as his first Pokemon. "I choose you Poliwhirl!" Roger's ball opened up on the field and out of it came a strong-looking Poliwhirl who stood on the ice field ready for battle.

The referee raised both flags. **Gyarados Vs Poliwhirl, begin!"**

Roger knew how dangerous Gyarados could be so he needed to take it down fast. "Poliwhirl use **Hypnosis**!" Poliwhirl eye's glowed blue, before sending out a hypnotic wave.

Ash looked around the field he noticed how some of the ice was reflecting off light from the sun. Ash grinned as an idea came to him. "Gyarados quickly duck behind one of those ice pillars." Gyarados quickly dived behind one of the ice pillars, just before the hypnotic waves could hit. However when the waves hit the ice pillar, they started to deflect back to Poliwhirl who was suddenly feeling drowsy from it's own attack. Eventually it fell asleep.

Roger gripped his head with both hands. "Oh no!" He couldn't believe his own attack had now rebounded back on his Pokemon. Now it was Poliwhirl who was asleep instead of Gyarados.

Ash smirked. Now it was his turn. "Okay Gyarados, good job. Now lets start things off with **Dragon dance**!" Gyarados growled before it was surrounded by an orange and black coloured energy. This allowed Gyarados to raise its attack and speed.

Roger was getting worried. He knew how dangerous a normal Gyarados could be, so one using dragon dance was not good news for his team. "Come on Poliwhirl, wake up!" However Poliwhirl carried on snoozing away.

Ash watched as Poliwhirl continued to sleep. Using a another dragon dance could be risky. So Ash decided the safe option was to take it out quick. "Gyarados use **Thunder fang**!" Gyarados roared before its teeth began to charge with electricity. It then charged forward and bit town on Poliwhirl. It then lifted the water Pokemon in the air still in its mouth and began to shake it around like a rag doll.

Roger looked on horrified as his Pokemon was used a chew toy. Finally the Gyarados released Poliwhirl and tossed him across the ice field, where he impacted the front of Rogers platform. Roger then watched it slump down and fall face down fainted.

The referee raised his flag. **"Poliwhirl is unable to battle, the winner is Gyarados. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Roger recalled Poliwhirl however something caught his eye. The Gyarados glowed red briefly. That could only mean one thing. This Gyarados was not only a different colour, but it also had the ability moxie. Roger now knew he was in serious trouble. "I chose you Clyoster," The water/ice duel type appeared on the field. It was grinning until it looked up at the towering figure of Gyarados, who was glaring back.

The referee then raised both flags. "**Gyarados vs Cloyster, begin**!"

Roger knew he had to try boost his Pokemon defence. "Cloyster use **Withdraw**!" Cloyster closed it shell and then began to boost its defence.

Ash just smirked, thanks to Moxie, Gyarados was now twice as powerful. So a simple withdraw wouldn't stop it. "Gyarados, lets shake things up a little. **Earthquake**!" Gyarados roared before slamming it's huge tail on the battle field. The impact caused the arena to shake and for all the ice to start cracking. The attack knocked Clyoster flying into the air and it came down with a mighty crash. The impact had actually cracked it's shell, which was now opened showing Cloyster with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised the flag on Ash side of the field. **"Cloyster is unable to battle, the winner is Gyarados. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Roger was at his wits ends. This was his second Pokemon. He had heard about how this trainer had gone through his first battle without losing a single Pokemon. It looks like that was going to happen again. Roger's last Pokemon was Arcanine. The problem was he had lost his first battle, so if he lost this one then he would be knocked out. Roger threw the ball onto the field. "I choose you Arcanine." The fire dog Pokemon appeared on the field and growled at Gyarados. Who again thanks to moxie, had its attack raised by one level.

Ash felt sorry for Roger. However this was a Pokemon battle, and someone had to lose. Ash waited for the referee then to begin. Soon as the flag had dropped, Ash decided to end this quickly. "Gyarados use **Earthquake**!" Gyarados roared once more and then slammed its tail down onto the field causing the arena to shake once more.

Arcanine cried out in pain as the quake caused a lot of damage. It was also launched into the air. However what goes up must come down and Arcanine hit the battle field hard. It slowly stood up but then fell down.

The referee raised his flag for the final time. **"Arcanine is unable to battle. The winner is Gyarados. With all three of Rogers Pokemon knocked out, I declare Ash Ketchum the winner."**

"**There you have it folk's. Ash has once again taken on three Pokemon without loosing a single one. Also with two wins under his belt he will advance to the main championship. Is there anyone that can stop this young trainer?"**

Ash recalled Gyarados, and then waved to the crowd. He was now in the main tournament. However he still had to compete in his third match, which would take place tomorrow on the grass field. Ash walked down into the locker room where Sabrina and was waiting. Ash had decided that after his match then he would take Sabrina out for something to eat. She had been in a foul mood of late. Especially since Mandy's fan girls had started following him. He had to restrain Sabrina several times from using her powers to teach the girls a lesson.

"Ready to go?" Sabrina nodded and then took her boyfriends hand. The two trainers then left the locker room. However soon as they got out of the door, Ash found autograph books being pushed in front of his face, and the group of girl fans crowding around him. Ash pushed through the crowd, he had only been in two battles and already he was being treated as a star. Eventually officer Jenny came to his aid, and helped him out of the arena. The two trainers then quickly made their way towards one of the restaurant in the Indigo league complex. Ash had already pre-booked them a table so they walked right in and were seated away from the rest of the guests. Ash wanted this to be just about Sabrina and him, no other interference. The meal went down without a hitch and Ash could tell Sabrina was a little bit happier. After the dinner he had decided to take her for a walk around the lake near the Indigo league complex. The two trainers walked hand in hand, just enjoying the peace and quiet of the lake. They saw a few water Pokemon splashing around here and there, but apart from that everything else was peaceful.

"How you feeling now Sabrina. You know I only have eyes for you and Cynthia right?" Sabrina lowered her head. It had been difficult these last few days. Ash's win in the first round had made him some sort of celebrity, as he was the only trainer not to lose a single Pokemon in his first round match. The constant dealing with fans and reporters had really got her down. So she was pleased that Ash had put the effort in this afternoon to make this a special moment for both of them.

"Come Ash let's get back to the Pokemon centre. I have a surprise for you too." Ash wondered what Sabrina could have planned? He took hold of her hand and they walked back to the Pokemon centre. They spotted Brock talking to a few girls. Sabrina looked to Pikachu and then to Ash. Finally getting an idea what the surprise was Ash asked Brock if he could look after Pikachu. It seems that had been just what Brock needed as now all the girls were around him trying to stroke Pikachu. Brock winked and watched as both trainers left him with his female company. Sabrina then pulled Ash into the lift. Once they had reached their floor she pulled him along to their room. Quickly opened the door and then pulled Ash in the room, before pushing him on the bed.

**Next day Grass Field**

Ash stood in his trainer box, ready for his final match of the qualifying round. He was already in the main tournament and so this was just for show really. Ash had decided to go with Dragonair, Pikachu and Milotic today. Ash looked cross at his opponent. She was wearing a long summer gown and straw hat. She gave him a small wink, causing Ash to blush a little. However he wasn't going to allow her charm to fool him. Ash watched the referee take up his position on the edge of the battle field.

**"This is Pokemon Battle is between Sonia Coburns of Celedon City and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. This is a three on three battle. All clause are in effect. Once one trainer has run out of Pokemon, I will declare the winner. Trainers send out your first Pokemon."**

Ash pulled a ball from his belt. Go Dragonair!" The ball snapped open to reveal the serpent dragon Pokemon in all her glory.

**Up In The Stand VIP Box**

Lance smiled as he looked upon the Pokemon he had given the young trainer as an egg. It seems he had been true to his word and had raised it to the best of his ability. As a dragon master, Lance could tell just from the appearance that Ash had raised it well and that it was very strong.

**Back On Battle Field**

Sonia had heart for eyes as she admired the dragon Pokemon on the field. She was all about cuteness and beauty, and Dragonair ticked all the right boxes for her. Sonia couldn't believe how beautiful the dragon Pokemon was, in fact she was so distracted that she didn't hear the referee giving her a warning. Finally though she came around and threw her ball onto the field. "Wigglytuff I choose you!" Out of the ball came a rather large pick Pokemon, with a small tuff of pink hair on the top of it's head.

The referee raised both flags. "**Wigglytuff Vs Dragonair, Begin."**

Ash knew Wigglytuff was able to learn all sorts of attacks. However judging on it's trainer, he was inclined to believe this Pokemon was more of a trouble maker then a battler. He had been right on the money as he heard Sonia shout out.

"Lets go Wigglytuff. Time to take the stage, use **Sing**!" Wigglytuff started to sing a song. The notes were heading right for Dragonair.

Ash growled, just had he had expected. "Dragonair use **Safe guard**!" Dragonair covered itself in a blue veil and watched as the song notes just bounced off harmlessly.

Sonia growled and stomped her feet in frustration. "Poo, that normally always works. Wigglytuff use **Double slap**!" Wigglytuff raced towards Dragonair, ready to give it a few slaps.

Ash countered. "Dragonair use **Thunder wave**!" Dragonair unleashed a wave of electricity that hit Wigglytuff paralysing the cute pink Pokemon. However double slap still made contact and dragonair was hit several time. The attack had done little damage.

Ash wasn't worried about his Pokemon taking little hits, at least now people would know his Pokemon were not invincible. "Dragonair use **Dragon tail**!" Dragonair watched as Wigglytuff couldn't move. She then used her tail to sweep across the field knocking Wigglytuff back to Sonia. Due to the effect of the move Wigglytuff vanished and one of Sonia random Pokemon were summoned. Replacing Wigglytuff was a Pikachu.

Sonia wasn't too pleased that her opponent had used dragon tail, now she had no control over what Pokemon was summoned. She was stuck with Pikachu. "Okay Pikachu use **Thunderbolt**" The small Pikachu charged electricity in its cheeks and then sent a bolt of lightning towards Dragonair. The bolt made contact but again only did little damage.

Ash was through playing around. "Dragonair use **Draco Meteor**!" Dragonair began to form an orange orb in her mouth. When it was big enough she aimed her mouth to the sky releasing the orb. As it left her mouth and flew into the sky. It split and then began to rain smaller spheres onto the field, several hitting Pikachu, who was doing it's best to dodge.

In the stands, Lance, watched in amazement. Dragonair had already mastered the most powerful attack a dragon Pokemon could use. This just proved that Ash was on his way to being a great trainers. Lance sat back and watched the battle continue.

On the field Pikachu was covered in scorch marks. It growled before falling face down on the field fainted,

The referee raised the flag on Ash side of the field. **"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonair. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Sonia recalled Pikachu, she then threw another Poke ball onto the field. "I choose you Roselia!" The ball opened up to reveal the poison/grass duel type which landed on the field. It waited for its mistress commands.

The referee raised both flags once more. "**Dragonair Vs Roselia, begin!**"

Ash knew using Draco Meteor would lower his Dragonair special attack, however he had a back up plan. Ash noticed his safe guard was about to end, so decided to give it a recharge. "Dragonair use **Safe guard** once more!" Dragonair covered itself in a blue veil once more. Now it was protected from all status attacks.

Sonia growled, she had been waiting for the safe guard to vanish, now it had been recharged. "Roselia use **Growth**!" Roselia began to glow raising it's special attack and attack power.

Ash seeing Safe guard was in effect decided to set up. "Dragonair use **Dragon dance**!" Dragonair was covered by an orange and black energy, allowing it to raise its attack and speed.

Sonia looked on wide eyed. She thought this Dragonair was only a special attacker, however it seems it knew some physical attacks too. "Roselia use **Petal Dance**!" Roselia began to dance around the field and released a vortex of rose petals that hit dragonair, again doing little damage.

"Ash decided to end this once for all. "Dragonair use **Dragon Rush**!" Dragonair was covered by a blue energy. It then slivered across the field and charged into Roselia, who was sent flying. Roselia smashed into the base of her trainers platform, and slumped down with swirl for eyes.

The referee once again raised the flag on Ash's side of the field. **"Roselia is unable to battle. The winner is Dragonair. Trainer send out your final Pokemon."**

Sonia recalled Roselia and then threw her last ball onto the field. Which was Wigglytuff once more. It was still suffering from the effect of being paralysed. However it stood ready for battle.

Ash grinned the match was his. "Dragonair use **Dragon Rush** once more!" Dragonair again was surrounded by blue energy. It charged into Wigglytuff who also went flying. She too hit the base of her trainers platform, and slumped down with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised the flag in Ash's direction. **"Wigglytuff is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonair. Since all of Sonia Pokemon are knocked out, then I declare Ash Ketchum the winner of this battle."**

Ash recalled Dragonair, and again waved to the crowd. Three win out of three wasn't bad. In a few days he would face the winner of the red group, and he was certain that it would be his old rival Gary Oak.

**A/N: So Next Round will be a rematch of Ash Vs Gary. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did Ash would win everything.**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Indigo League Centre Arena**

Ash stood with the rest of the finalists, He had been right when he said Gary would make the main tournament. He was just a few feet away, with his cheerleaders in the stand screaming his name. Ash also noticed a trainer who was roughly his age. However what made him stand out from the rest of the other finalists was that he had a Pikachu on his shoulder, and was also looked similar to him. The only real difference was Ash's cap had a rounded front, where this trainers had a square front and was blue with a yellow band around it. Ash also noticed the trainer he had beaten before facing Mewtwo. Ash had laughed when the two trainers had locked eyes, and the guy had placed his hands together and looked to the heavens in prayer. Ash smirked and then turned back to the main stage where Mr Goodshow was standing ready to address all of them.

"Welcome finalist, and congratulation for making it through the qualifying rounds. The main tournament is a straight knock out. Also all battles up to the semi-finals will remain three on three. Once we reach the semi-finals then it will be six on six. Now if you all would like to turn to the big screen we will now match up your next opponents."

Ash turned to look at the screen. He noticed his picture flipped. His opponent however was still blank, then a 30 seconds later it flipped to show Gary. Ash locked eyes with Gary. So he was going to be facing him in the next round. Both trainers acknowledged each other and then turned back to the stage, to hear Mr Goodshow final address.

"There you have it. These matches will take place later this afternoon. Now we will determine what fields you will battle on."

Ash again looked to the screen as his and Gary picture stood in the foreground of a flicking image. Suddenly the image froze and revealed a water type field. Their match would also take place on central battle field, Ash couldn't wait.

**Outside Arena**

Ash was walking with Sabrina and Brock, they were discussing what Pokemon he should use for the match. Sabrina had suggested Gengar, due to its ability to use elemental attacks, Brock had suggested Dragonair. Ash had decided his last Pokemon would Pikachu. They were just on their way to the Pokemon centre when Ash froze as someone shouted his name.

"Ash! Oh Ash my beautiful little boy." Ash groaned he turned to come face to face with his mum and Professor Oak, who was doing his best to keep Delia under control. Ash then felt himself pulled into a big hug.

"Mum, you're embarrassing me." Ash noticed Delia had let go and was now holding him at arm's length, she had a frown on her face.

"Ash Richard Ketchum, is that anyway to speak to your mother. I haven't seen you for nearly a month. Are you eating at all? You look a little thin. What about you know what? Are you changing them everyday?"

Ash just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. He couldn't believe what is mum had just said. His face was bright red, not out of anger, but total embarrassment. "Yes Mum, I am eating, and yes I am changing you know what every day happy?" Delia stepped back and inclined her head. She then allowed Professor Oak to come forward. The old professor out stretched his hand.

"I understand congratulations are in order, young man. You managed to go through all your qualifying matches without losing a single Pokemon. Most impressive. I also understand that you have been drawn against my grandson in the first round of the main tournament. I wish you both the best luck and know whatever happens. You two are the pride of Pallet Town." Ash smiled and then shook the professor hand.

"Thanks professor, that means a lot. I take you both decided to come watch the tournament?" Ash noticed Delia was smiling.

"Of course. You didn't think I would miss seeing my son in his first Pokemon league tournament did you? I came to support you and to take a few pictures for your photo album. Smile." Delia removed her camera then snapped several pictures of Ash and his friends. The flash was so bright that Pikachu had fallen off Ash's shoulder and landed on the floor. The little mouse Pokemon shook his head and then glared at Delia.

Ash finally recovered from being blinded, he then led his mum and Professor to the Pokemon centre. Ash's match was scheduled to start in a few hours and he wanted to make sure everything was prepared. However there had been something on Ash mind that he had waited to ask the professor about. He had heard once a trainer had won a main league tournament then the amount of Poke ball a trainer could carry at one time would be increased. Ash was hoping this was true. He was planning to travel the five main regions. Kanto, Jhoto, Hoeen, Sinnoh and Unova.

"Professor. Is it true that if a trainer wins a league tournament then the restriction on the number of Poke ball they can carry will be lifted?" Ash noticed professor Oak inclined his head.

"Yes it is true. If a trainer wins an official league tournament then the restriction is lifted, from six balls, to ten balls. If a trainer wins another official tournament then the restriction will be lifted again, this time to fourteen balls."

Ash was pleased about this. If he won this tournament then his restriction would be lifted, allowing him to take Pokemon he already had to the new regions. He would also be able to catch new ones as well. The group sat down for lunch in the Pokemon centre, and discussed a few topics. Ash had heard that Team aqua and Team Magma were causing trouble in the Hoeen region again, and that his dad was now over there trying to stop both teams from capturing the legendary Pokemon. Groudon and Kyogre. The professor then updated Ash on all his Pokemon, it seems his Charmeleon was now showing signs of evolving so Ash decided he would send back one of his other Pokemon, so that he could have Charmeleon on him, just in case he got a chance to evolve it.

**Indigo League Centre Arena**

Ash looked around the stadium. Every seat was filled. The noise was incredible. Ash could see Sabrina, Brock, Professor Oak and his mum in the stands. His mum was busy snapping picture again. Ash looked across the field and noticed Gary was enjoying the attention. Both trainer then locked eye and nodded to each other. Ash noticed the referee was in position. Both flags raised once more.

**"This is a first round Indigo league championship match. Between Gary Oak of Pallet Town and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. This battle is a three on three contest. All clauses are in effect. When all of one trainers Pokemon have been eliminated. I will declare the winner. Now prepare your first Pokemon."**

Ash looked to the field. It was a huge pool of water with floating platforms all over it. Ash pulled a ball from his belt. "Gengar end this." Ash threw is ball onto the field and Gengar appeared, grinning at Gary.

Gary ignored the smirk on Gengar face, and threw his own ball onto the field. "I choose you Gyarados!" The ball opened up to reveal Gary's Gyarados, it landed in the pool with a big slash and then surfaced before roaring. The roar lowered Gengar attack power.

Ash smiled, so his Gyarados had intimidate. Ash was pleased that it wasn't moxie, like his. Ash waited for the referee to officially start the match.

**"Gengar vs Gyarados. Begin!"**

Ash wasted no time in launching his first attack. Gengar use **Substitute**!" Gengar grinned before making a copy of himself and vanishing from the field.

Gary watched Gengar vanish from sight. This was going to make the battle a lot harder. Still it had not attacked which was a good thing seeing how Gengar was faster than his Gyarados, but not for long. "Gyarados use **Dragon dance**!" Gyarados roared before being surrounded by an orange and black energy, allowing it to increase its speed and attack.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Gengar use **Disable**!" Gengar appeared, it eyes glowed yellow, disabling Gyarados from using dragon Dance for three to five turns.

Gary growled in frustration. He was going to try another one, to make sure his Gyarados could over power any of Ash's Pokemon, now though it couldn't use it thanks to disable. "Gyarados use **Outrage!**" Gyarados roared once more. It was then surrounded by a red energy and charged at the substitute of Gengar breaking it.

Ash just folded his arms. He expected Gary to be a lot better than this. "Gengar lets end this. **Thunder bolt** on the pool!" Gengar grinned and then formed an orb of electricity between its hands and sent the bolt of lightning right at the pool of water. Causing it to light up, and fry Gyarados who was floating on the surface of the water. The huge sea serpent coughed some smoke before falling face first into the pool with swirl for eyes.

**The referee raised his flag. "Gyarados is unable to battle. The winner is Gengar. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Gary recalled Gyarados. How could he had been so stupid. He knew Gengar knew electric attacks, so why had he allowed the ghost Pokemon to use them. Had he used roar then Gengar would have been sent back to Ash and a fresh Pokemon would be right for the picking with outrage. Gary growled, he still had a lot to learn. "Go Steelix!" The ball opened up to reveal Onix evolved form. Steelix towered over the field and growled at Gengar.

**The referee raised his flag. "Steelix Vs Gengar, begin!"**

Ash looked at the steel type. Last time he had faced this Pokemon, it had been a Onix, now though it was a Steelix. Ash wasn't sure what moves it had so decided to play safe. "Gengar use **Substitute**!" Gengar made another copy of itself before vanishing.

Gary shook his head. "Not this time Ashy boy. Steelix use **Roar**!" Steelix opened its mouth and let out a huge roar, breaking Gengar substitute and sending the ghost Pokemon back to Ash. Pikachu then was picked and forced onto the field. This made Gary smile.

Ash frowned, he had been expected that tactic last round, but Gary had used Outrage instead. It wouldn't have been bad if Steelix was still an Onix as Pikachu had access to Iron tail. However that attack wouldn't be much good on a steel type. Ash knew is Pikachu was strong, but it was completely out matched in this battle.

**The referee raised both flags. "Pikachu vs Steelix, begin!"**

Gary decided to start things off. "Steelix use **Earthquake**!" Steelix whole body began to spin before it used its huge steel tail to smash down onto the battle field. The whole arena shook.

Ash needed to counter fast. Only place his Pikachu was safe was the water. "Pikachu, quickly dive into the pool" Pikachu jumped into the pool and then surfaced above the water. Only signs of the earthquake was the huge waves in the pool but Pikachu luckily hadn't suffered any damage. The question now was, what was Ash planning to do?

Gary growled in frustration. Pikachu had dodged his attack and now it was in the water. If steelix went anywhere near the pool then he would fall in and that would be the end of this battle. "Steelix use **Ice fang** on the surface of the water!" Steelix teeth turned into icicles, it then charged its head towards the pool.

Ash seeing what Gary was up to decided to act fast. "Pikachu out of the pool quick and then use **Double team**!" Pikachu leapt out of the water, just as the whole pool was frozen over. It then landed on the ice and made several copies of itself.

Gary didn't look to concerned. It didn't matter how many copies of Pikachu there were, earthquake would hit them all. Steelix use **Earthquake**." Steelix moved forward a little, it was only a little way but Ash had noticed and he was smiling. With the field now covered it ice it was hard to tell where the pool was. However Ash knew, and now he was going to make Gary pay for his stupidity.

"Pikachu quickly jump and then use **Iron tail **on the ice right in front of Steelix!" All the Pikachu jumped just as the earth shook causing cracks to appear in the ice. All the Pikachu then flipped in the air, their tails covered by steel. They all slammed their tails right in front of steelix.

Gary laughed. " You missed Ash" However when he heard the cracks of the ice, his eyes widened. It was then he noticed where Steelix was. The ice below its body was now giving way and below was the pool of water. "Quickly Steelix back up hurry." However it was too late, the ice gave way and the whole of Steelix body fell into the pool of water. Gary watched helpless while Steelix thrashed around in the water. After a while, swirls appeared in its eyes.

The referee raised the flag. **"Steelix is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu. Trainer send out your final Pokemon."**

Gary recalled Steelix. Even with the type advantage. Ash had managed to use a smart strategy to turn the tables. He was down to his last Pokemon. unfortunately it was Blastoise. Gary threw the ball onto the field and out of the ball appeared his starter, now fully evolved.

Ash was happy about this. Now he had the advantage. However he wasn't going to fall for Gary bide and withdraw combo this time.

**The referee raised both flags. "Pikachu vs Blastoise, begin!" Both flags dropped.**

Ash wasted no time in making sure the battle was going to his. "Pikachu, **Thunder wave**!" If Ash was right Gary was going to instruct his Blastoise into the pool, avoiding the status attack. This would leave his Blastoise wide open. However Ash was surprised to hear Gary shout out.

"Blastoise use **Hidden Power**!" Blastoise roared before slamming its foot on the field. The attack had taken Pikachu by surprise who was now being launched into the air. It seems the attack had been hidden power ground.

Ash was surprised at the attack. His Pikachu was now heading for the battle field floor. "Pikachu quickly use **Thunder**!" Pikachu spun in mid-air then launched a thunder attack, however the bolt landed a few feet from Blastoise missing him.

Gary was pleased the attack had missed. Now it was his turn. "Blastoise use **Hydro Pump**!" Blastoise roared before charging its two huge water cannons. It then launched two blasts of water at Pikachu. The attack hit causing Pikachu to cry out in pain and then fall to the arena floor. He was covered in scorch marks. He got to its feet and gritted his teeth. He then fell face down on the field.

**"Pikachu is unable to battle. The winner is Blastoise. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Ash recalled Pikachu. Gary had taken him completely by surprise with that hidden power. He was left with two Pokemon now. Ash pulled off Gengar ball from his belt. "Gengar end this!" The ball snapped open to reveal Gengar ready to battle once more.

**The referee raised both flags. "Gengar Vs Blastoise, begin!"**

Ash decided to waste no time. "Gengar use **Thunderbolt** now!" Gengar formed an orb of electricity between its hands then launched the attack at Blastoise.

Gary seeing potential lights out for his Pokemon, decided to do the only thing he could do. "Blastoise **Protect**!" Blastoise formed a blue sphere around itself and watched the thunderbolt absorbed causing no damage.

Ash again was surprised by Gary's move. "Gengar use **Hypnosis**!" Gengar eyes glowed blue. It then sent out hypnotic waves towards Blastoise.

Gary seeing only one option had to take it. Blastoise into the water now!" Blastoise dived into the pool avoiding the hypnotic waves, however now it was trapped.

Ash smiled. It was the only move Gary could make, especially with the chance of Protect failing if used again. "Okay Gengar end this **Thunderbolt** onto the pool!" Gengar quickly charged an orb of electricity between its hands and then sent it at the pool. Like it had done against Gyarados. The pool lit up and Blastoise was caught right in the middle of it. The turtle Pokemon sank into the pool, before a few seconds later, floating to the surface, with swirl for eyes.

**"The referee raised the flag on Ash side of the field. "Blastoise is unable to battle. The winner is Gengar. Seeing how all of Gary Oak's Pokemon are knocked out, then I declare Ash Ketchum the winner of this match and he will advance to the quarter finals.**

Ash recalled Gengar while Gary recalled Blastoise. Both their platforms then joined allowing both trainers to meet in the middle and shake each other hands. Gary looked at Ash and then grinned. "Well done Ash. You deserved to win today. However don't thing this is over. I will train twice as hard now and when we next meet, then I will win."

Ash just laughed. "Well don't forget while you are training, then I will be too. So expect a tougher battle next time. " Both trainers then turned to the crowd who were now on their feet cheering for both trainers. Ash looked to the stands and noticed Sabrina was smiling and clapping her hands, while his mum was snapping pictures every five minutes. He had won his fourth match and now he had a place in the quarter finals. Ash couldn't wait to see who he would be facing next.

**A/N: There you have it. Ash is in the quarter finals and will now face Richie. However i assure you this battle will be nothing like canon.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Ash would age.**

**A/N: Finally onto the quarter-final match. Also note lemon/lime in centre of chapter. Warnings are in place however, so if you want to skip it you can.**

**Forest Near Indigo League Complex**

"That's it Charmeleon, use flamethrower! Good Job." Ash was in the middle of a clearing in the nearby forest training. He was helping his Charmeleon get stronger. Being Charmeleon was the only one of his starter who had not fully evolved, Ash had decided to spend some extra time with it. Hopefully when it battled than it would evolve. It's flamethrower was on par with that of a Charizard, so Ash couldn't wait to see just how powerful it was going to be when fully evolved. Ash had also read that Charmeleon could be a handful, as they were normally proud and believed they were better than everyone else. This was another reason why Ash was spending time with it. He was making sure it knew who was in charge. "Good job Charmeleon, now lets see your slash attack!"

Charmeleon claws grew, it jumped and then swiped at a nearby tree. For few seconds nothing happened, then slowly part of the three began to slide away from the other half. Charmeleon's slash had cut the tree in two.

Ash had his Pokedex out looking through the various moves his Charmeleon had. So far it could use ember, slash, flame thrower, flame burst, fire fang, smoke screen. Not exactly a whole range of moves but still a few that could be handy in a battle.

Not far from Ash another trainer was also training his Charmeleon. The boy had a blue and yellow cap on, and a Pikachu was sat on his shoulder. This trainer was called Richie, and he was also in the quarter finals, however he had only managed to get through by the skin of his teeth. So he was here now training and making sure his Pokemon were ready for whatever they faced next. "Good job Zippo, keep it up." Richie had nicknames for all his Pokemon. The Pikachu on his shoulder was called Sparky. It looked like a normal Pikachu, but had a small tuff of yellow fur sticking out on the top of its head. His Charmeleon was called Zippo. He also had a Butterfree which he called Happy. Unknown to Richie three figures in the trees were watching him closely.

Jessie looked down at the young trainer. He reminded her so much of the twerp with Pikachu. This was why she and James had been following the kid. They had got tired of trying to pinch the twerps Pokemon, so now they were going to try steal this boys Pikachu. "James are you ready?"

James had a few smoke bombs in his hand. He looked to Jessie and nodded. He then threw three of them onto the ground, blinding the young trainer and his Pokemon. Jessie and James then leapt down from the tree attached their breathing gear, so that the smoke wouldn't harm them.

"Hey what's going on?" Richie had just been training his Pokemon, when the clearing he was using was filled with smoke. Richie covered his mouth while coughing. It was then he noticed three shadows walking through the smoke. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

Jessie and James just looked at the young trainer and smiled. "Simple kid. We are team Rocket, and we are going to pinch your Pikachu and all your other Pokemon. Now hand them over." Jessie and James were so occupied with the trainer in front of them, that they didn't even realise Ash had just ran into the clearing. He had seen the smoke and wanted to know what was happening.

"Pidgeot use **Whirlwind**!" Pidgeot flew high above the smoke and then flapped its huge wings, clearing the smoke and leaving Jessie and James confused. However when they saw the Pidgeot and Ash glaring at them, they knew it was game over.

Richie could now see clearly, and he was surprised to see another trainer standing on the other side of the clearing. Just above his head was a huge Pidgeot flapping it's wings. Richie had seen a Pidgeot before, but not one this big. He watched as the three thieves attention were now drawn to this other trainer. He noticed two of the thieves had poke ball in their hands.

"Blast its the twerp. Arbok go, **Poison Sting**!" Jessie threw her poke ball, and out of it appeared a purple and black Cobra type Pokemon. It opened its mouth and spat a barrage of small stings at Ash and the Pidgeot.

Ash growled. "You three will never learn will you. What's the matter? Got tired of me kicking your backsides every time, and so you decided to target another trainer. You guys make me sick. Pidgeot use **Gust** to blow those stings away!" Pidgeot flapped its wings once more, this time two small tornado's appeared and blew the poison stings away.

Jessie growled in frustration. "Fine, if that how you want to play it. Arbok use **Bite**!" Arbok charged toward the Pidgeot and leaped. Its fangs clearly visible.

Ash shook his head. The nerve of these three. Ash wouldn't have minded if they put up a decent battle now and again, but no it was the same lame moves. "Pidgeot counter with **Wing attack**!" Pidgeot wings glowed white, it then charged towards Arbok, it used the glowing wings to smack the poison type around a little, and then finally smacked it away towards its trainer.

Jessie looked down and saw her Arbok was fainted. Quickly she recalled the Pokemon. "Blast you Twerp. James are you not even going to help? Send out Weezing now!" However Jessie eyes widened as she heard the twerp shout.

"Enough of this. Pidgeot send them all flying with **Hurricane**!" Pidgeot flew up high then flapped its wings hard. This time forming a huge tornado that was sweeping towards the three thieves. The tornado swept them up and they were now screaming and shouting as they became trapped in the vortex of the hurricane. The cyclone then took off from the floor and flew high above everyone head into the sky and off into the distance. Seeing the coast was clear, Ash recalled Pidgeot. He then walked over to the boy who team Rocket had attacked. "You okay? Those three didn't get any of your Pokemon did they?" Ash noticed the boy just shake his head.

"No, you got here just before they could steal any. By the way thank you for the rescue. My names Richie, and this is Sparky and Zippo." Ash looked at the two Pokemon. One was a Pikachu and the other was a Charmeleon. Ash then extended his hand.

"Don't mention it. My names Ash Ketchum, and this is my friend Pikachu. Say hello buddy." Pikachu posed with cross fingers and winked. Ash shook his head, Pikachu was becoming a bit of a show off of late. No doubt thanks to Brock introducing him to all those different girls. "Sorry he is not normally like this. I take it you're in the quarter finals too."

Richie was wide-eyed he was standing in front of the trainer who had qualified for the quarter finals with ease. The only Pokemon he had lost was his Pikachu. Richie had also heard that this trainer was really good and nearly all of his Pokemon were fully evolved. Richie had heard one story of how this trainer had used a Dragonair in his battle, at first he didn't believe it, but when he watched the highlights of the battle, he had seen the Dragonair sweep a whole team. "Wow you're that trainer with Dragonair."

Ash scratched the back of his head, he knew having a Dragonair was a big thing in this tournament. After all many trainers had never seen a Dratini before, yet actually had one for their team. "Yes she is a quite a powerful Pokemon. I was quite lucky to get her. Someone gave me an egg and told me to raise the Pokemon that hatched. Imagine my surprise when I discovered it was a Dratini. However a lot of care and hard work and finally evolved into Dragonair. However she as a way to go yet before she evolves again into Dragonite. Hey you want to get a bite to eat? We have an hour before we have to be at the arena to find who we have in the quarter finals. Also I want to introduce you to my friends. In fact I promised to meet them at the restaurant, but I am sure they won't mind if I bring another trainer along."

**Restaurant Indigo Complex**

Sabrina and Brock were stood outside the restaurant with Delia and Professor Oak. They were all waiting for Ash. Sabrina looked at her watch, he was already ten minutes late. Just then she spotted him walking up the road with another trainer. Both of them had Pikachu riding on their shoulders. Sabrina stormed right up to him.

"What time you call this Ash Ketchum? You're late. We have all been here waiting for you." Sabrina waited for her boyfriend to give her an answer. Her hands were on her hips, meaning she wasn't in the best of moods.

Ash lowered his head in apology. "Sorry Sabrina. I got held up by Team Rocket. However instead of trying to catch my Pikachu, they choose to go after Richie's. Oh Richie this is Sabrina my girlfriend, Sabrina this is Richie. He is also in the quarter finals."

Sabrina looked between Ash and Richie. The two trainers were so much alike. Both wore caps, and finger less gloves, and both had a Pikachu riding on their shoulders. The were roughly the same height too. Sabrina would have sworn they could have been twins had it not been for Richie's blonde hair and blue eyes. "Nice to meet you Richie. Ash is Richie going to be joining us for dinner?"

Ash inclined his head. "Yes, then afterwards we can all head towards the centre arena, so we can find out our match up for the quarter finals. " Ash and Richie then followed Sabrina back to the small group. They all then entered the restaurant.

**Indigo League Main Arena**

Ash stood next to Richie, apart from the two of them their were six more trainers. All of them stood looking up at the screen. Mr Goodshow had given his speech and now they were finally going to find out who they were going to face. During the short time Ash had known Richie, he was amazed to find out just how much they had in common. Ash knew he had found a good friend and hopefully a worthy rival. He noticed his picture flipped and then his opponents card flipped showing the face of Richie. Ash was surprised by the match up, however he was here to win, and so he had to face any one put in front of him. Least now though, Ash would get a chance to see just how strong he was.

Richie on the other hand was having a completely different thought. He was up against not only his new friend, but the trainer who had only lost one Pokemon so far. Richie had only got by the last round by pure luck, however Ash had dominated with his Gengar. Richie turned to Ash and extended his hand. "Oh well. Looks like its you and me Ash. May the best trainer win."

**Later that evening Pokemon Centre**

Ash was in his room with Sabrina. He was watching a few of Richie's battles. It seems his main three Pokemon were his Pikachu, a Butterfree and a Charmeleon. Ash was scratching the back of his head in worry. The team he had planned to go with would pretty much destroy Richie's team. Last think Ash wanted was to push a friend away, because he had dominated a battle. Ash decided he wouldn't use any of his big guns in this round. However he would keep one in reserve just in case he needed it. Finally Ash decided on Pikachu, Charmeleon and Milotic. Ash noticed one of his balls opened and out floated Mew.

"_So Daddy, when am I going to get to battle? It's getting boring just be stuck in this ball all the time. I am a Pokemon after all, so why won't you use me." _Ash groaned, he had explained this to Mew a hundred times already. She was being saved for the semi-finals along with Darkrai.

"Princess, I told you, not until the semi-finals. Then you can battle. Beside if I sent you out against my next opponent then I thing he would have a heart attack. He is already overwhelmed by Dragonair and my other Pokemon. Imagine what would happen if he found out about you and Darkrai."

Mew huffed and then vanished back into her ball. _"Fine, long as you haven't forgotten about me, then I am happy. By the way you better put that away, Sabrina will be out of the bathroom soon._

Ash blinked in surprise, just then the bathroom door unlocked and Sabrina walked out in nothing but a towel and her long purple lock clinging to her body. Ash put his Pokegear away and took in the sight of his girlfriend. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Sabrina blushed. Seem Ash was liking what he was seeing. That was good has Sabrina wanted to try something else tonight.

**Indigo League Central Arena Locker room**

Ash again was cross-legged on the bench in the locker room in meditation. He did this before every match and it was helping him a lot. Knuckles was also enjoying it has it was their time together. Both could hear the sound of the crowd coming from the arena. However both stayed silent and carried on centering their aura. Soon the buzzer sounded and Ash opened his eyes, they were now glowing a soft blue the same as Knuckles. Slowly the blue vanished, revealing Ash back to normal. He hugged Knuckles and then recalled him back into his ball. He then stood. took a deep breath. He adjusted his cap and then watched as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. They both faced the stair leading up to their platform. After spending a few minutes listening to the crowd, they walked up the stairs and out onto the trainers platform. The stands were packed once more. Ash looked over and acknowledged Richie. One trainer was about to leave this competition. Ash stood ready and watched the referee take his position, both flags in his hands.

**"This is a quarter final match up between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Richie of Frodomor City. This is a three on three contest. All clauses are in effect. Once one trainers loses all their Pokemon, I will declare the winner. Trainers send out your first Pokemon."**

Richie looked to his shoulder. "First round is all yours Sparky. " The Pikachu nodded and then leapt off his trainers shoulder and landed on the battle field ready to fight.

Ash seeing Richie choose Pikachu, also decided to go with his starter. "You too Pikachu. You're up." Pikachu leapt off Ash shoulder and then flipped before landing on the battle field in a perfect pose. Ash sweat dropped, that is the last time he would leaves Pikachu with Brock.

The referee raised both flags. **"The first battle is between Pikachu and Pikachu, begin!"**

Ash decided to see just what this Pikachu had. "Go Pikachu lets start things off with **Agility**, right into **Double team**!" Pikachu raced across the field and then began to circle around sparky. It then used double team so now a dozen or so Pikachu's were running around him.

Richie watched as Sparky had a look of fear on its face. "Sparky **Discharge** the whole field now!" Sparky cheeks began to spark it then sent out a 360 degree wave of electricity.

Ash decided to counter this strategy. "Pikachu up on your tail quickly and ground that attack." the dozen or so Pikachu all vanished till only the real Pikachu was left. However it had suffered no damage thanks to it grounding the discharge attack.

Richie was stunned, Ash had stopped his discharge attack, still now there was only one Pikachu on the field. "Quickly Sparky use **Quick attack**!" Sparky dashed towards Pikachu.

Ash waited to the very last second, thanks to agility his Pikachu was faster. "Pikachu **Double team**, then **Thunder wave**!" Pikachu made several copies of itself once more. Sparky dashed right through one of the copies and into the wall around the battle field. All the Pikachu then sent out a wave of electricity hitting Sparky and paralysing it.

Richie looked on horrified. Ash had used a defensive strategy and then switched to an offensive strategy in the blink of an eye. His Sparky was now paralysed. Richie had another problem though, apart from quick attack Pikachu only knew tackle and the rest were electric type moves.

Ash seeing Sparky paralysed decided to cause some real damage. "Pikachu **Iron tail** let's go!" Pikachu jumped in the air. Its tail turning to steel it then flipped ready to bring its tail down on Sparky's head.

Richie again was surprised. Ash's Pikachu knew a steel type move. Richie did the only thing he could think of. "Sparky use your **Double team**!" Sparky made several copies of itself, luckily for him the Iron tail hit one of the copies. When this battle was over, Sparky was going to have a word with this Pikachu and ask if he could teach him Iron tail.

Ash seeing the double team smiled. He had to hand it to Richie. The problem was Ash didn't know which was real and which one were copies. "Pikachu use your **Discharge**!" Pikachu grinned, he had only learnt this move a month or so ago. Pikachu charged electricity into its cheeks and then unleashed a 360 wave of electricity, which washed over all the copies and finally lit up the real one.

Richie growled, that attack had caused some serious damage. It was clear that Ash's Pikachu was at a much higher level than his. "Sparky use **Thunderbolt**!" Sparky charged its cheeks and fired a bolt of lightning towards Pikachu.

Ash could see Sparky didn't have much left, so decided to go for the big finish. "Pikachu dodge with **Agility** then **Iron tail** once more!" Pikachu charged forward, dodging the various bolts being fired at him. When he was few feet away his tail turned into steel, Pikachu then jumped up and spun swinging his Iron tail right across Sparky's head. The impact caused Sparky to be knocked flying and it hit the base of its trainers platform. It then slumped down with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised the flag on Ash's side of the field. **"Pikachu is unable to battle, Ash's Pikachu is the winner. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Richie recalled Sparky he then threw another ball onto the field. "I choose you Happy!" The ball opened up revealing a fluttering Butterfree.

The referee raised both flags once more. **"Pikachu Vs Butterfree, begin!"**

Quickly Butterfree use **Quiver Dance**!" Butterfree began fluttering around raising its special attack, special defence and speed.

Ash grinned. "Pikachu use **Thunder wave**!" Pikachu sent a wave of electricity at the bug Pokemon. The attack was about to hit, however Richie quickly countered.

"Dodge that wave then use **Sleep Powder**!" Butterfree dodged the thunder wave and then fluttered its wings spreading a shiny mist all over Pikachu.

Ash watched as Pikachu swayed and then fell asleep on the battle field. Ash now had to wait for his Pikachu to wake up.

Richie, was pleased sleep powder had worked now he could bring out Charmeleon safely. "Good job Butterfree use **U turn**!" Butterfree charged and hit Pikachu with its body. It then returned back to Richie.

Ash raised an eyebrow. Clever strategy, now his Pikachu was helpless then Richie was using U turn to switch in something that could cause some serious damage.

Richie pulled a ball from his belt. "Go Zippo! Use **Flame thrower**." The ball opened onto the field revealing Richie's Charmeleon. It then opened its mouth before engulfing Pikachu in flames.

Ash noticed the attack had caused some serious damage. However Pikachu carried on snoozing. Ash watched as Richie ordered another Flame thrower attack. This time Pikachu swayed and then fell face down.

The referee raised the flag on Richie's side of the field. "Pikachu is unable to battle. The winner is **Charmeleon. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Ash recalled Pikachu. He did have Milotic, but where was the fun in that. "I choose you Charmeleon!" The ball opened up and out of it appeared Ash's Charmeleon. It locked eyes with the other Charmeleon across from it.

The referee raised both flags. **"Charmeleon Vs Charmeleon, begin!"**

Ash decided to get things started. "Okay Charmeleon use **Smoke Screen**!" Charmeleon opened its mouth and then covered the field in a think black smoke.

Richie wondered what Ash was up to. "Zippo use** Flame thrower**!" Zippo opened its mouth and then sent a flame through the smoke screen however Charmeleon was no where in sight.

"Now Charmeleon use **Slash**!" Charmeleon charged out of the smoke to Zippo left and hit him with its sharp claws. The attack had left a few marks on Zippo who was growling out in pain.

Richie was again surprised by Ash strategy. After this battle he was going to ask Ash to teach him everything he knew. "Zippo use **Fire Spin**!" Zippo sent out a twister of flames that surrounded Charmeleon"

Ash allowed the attack to hit. He then grinned as Charmeleon was engulfed by a white light. It was finally happening. Charmeleon was evolving.

Richie eyes widened as Charmeleon was engulfed by a white light. It then began to grow, Richie watched the outline of two wings appear, then a long tail. Finally the light vanished and there standing before him was Charizard. Richie gulped, this was not good.

Ash heard is Pokedex and bought it out, he then opened it. Charizard had some new moves. Fly, rage and finally seismic toss. "Okay Charizard, welcome to the team, now use **Fly**!" Charizard flapped its dragon like wings and flew into the air. It then flew towards Charmeleon forcing it to be launched into the sky. "Now Charizard, time for your new move. **Seismic toss**!"

Charizard flew low and caught Charmeleon in its claws. It then roared as it shot straight up into the air. It then began to loop several times. Finally it dived straight down towards the field. Just before it hit the floor it tossed Charmeleon into the ground and then glided just above the field. The impact of the attack had caused a crater appear on the field. Once the dust had cleared it showed Charmeleon fainted.

The referee raised the flag on Ash's side of the field. **"Charmeleon is unable to battle. The winner is Charizard. Trainer send out your final Pokemon."**

Richie recalled Zippo, and then threw his last ball onto the field. "Go Butterfree." Butterfree appeared on the field once more. It fluttered in front of the Charizard.

The referee raised both flags. **"Butterfree Vs Charizard, begin!"**

Richie decided to waste no time. "Butterfree **Quiver dance**!" Butterfree once more began to raise its special attack, special defence and speed.

"Ash wondered if Richie would try the same strategy. However this time he was prepared. "Charizard **Smoke screen**!" Charizard opened its mouth, out of it appeared thick black smoke which covered the field.

Richie growled, now he couldn't see where Charizard was going to attack. He decided to play it safe. "Butterfree use **Quiver dance** once more!" Again Butterfree raised its special attack, special defence and speed.

Ash smirked, that would have been a good strategy if Charizard was just a special attacker, however he was mixed. "Charizard **Fire fang**!" Charizard appeared out of the smoke and then grabbed hold of the bug Pokemon. Its fangs engulfed by flames. It then sank them into the bug Pokemon, causing it to cry out in pain. It fluttered for a while before falling to the battle field fainted.

The referee raised the flag on Ash's side of the field. **"Butterfree is unable to battle, then winner is Charizard, and seeing how all of Richie's Pokemon are knocked out, then I declare Ash Ketchum the winner of this match."**

Ash heard the crowd roar as everyone was on their feet for both trainers. Like he did with Gary, he met Richie half way and shook his hand. "Good battle Richie. Really good strategy with Butterfree and U turn."

Richie sighed, he had been knocked out, but he had given it his all against a really good trainer. He grabbed Ash's hand and shook it. "Good Battle Ash, I was wondering if you get a chance could you teach me some of those strategies you used against me?"

Ash grinned. "Sure, I will teach you all I know, then you can use them in your next battle." Both trainer then turned and waved to the crowd in the stadium. They then left the field through their separate exits. As Ash walked down the stairs, he was thinking about who he would face in the semi-finals. That would be a six on six battle, so he would have to bring his big guns. If the crowd was surprised by his victories up to now, then they were in for serious shock. Next round both Princess and Darkrai would be in his team.

**A/N: There you have it. Ash advances to the semi-finals. Stayed tuned to see what happens next.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, then Ash would win everything.**

**A/N: Here we go first part of the semi-finals. As most six on six matches it will be split into two parts. Here is the first part. Hope you enjoy.**

**Secluded Spot Indigo Complex**

Ash was deep within the small forest. He wanted to make sure that Princess and Darkrai were ready for their big debut if they were needed. Ash had been wondering what attacks to teach Darkrai. He discovered from a chat with the legendary that it could use elemental attacks. So now they were working on his thunderbolt. Ash watched as Darkrai tried several times to form an orb of electricity between it's hands. On the third try it hit a few trees with a thunderbolt attack, scorching the trunks of the trees. "Good Darkrai and again. Thunderbolt!" Darkrai once again formed an orb of electricity and again scorched the tree trunks. "Excellent work Darkrai it seems you have mastered that attack, now lets see what else. Can you learn Ice beam?"

Darkrai floated in front of Ash. _"I think I can use that attack father." _Darkrai then focused on making a beam of ice energy. Just like the thunderbolt however this time it formed an orb of light blue energy. Darkrai then fired the beam and the same trees that he had scorched using thunderbolt were now frozen. Ash was really pleased. He was about to ask Darkrai to do it again when he felt Princess tug on his sleeve.

"_Daddy, when are you going to train me?" _Ash turned and looked at Mew. He didn't know if he had to train Mew, she could use any attack, however maybe the could work on her endurance.

"Well I am not sure what I can teach you, but we can do some work on your endurance. Your main weaknesses are Ghost, Dark and bug. So are you up for some serious training?" Ash watched Mew spin in mid air.

"_You bet. Bring it on." _Ash nodded and then turned to Darkrai. Seeing how he was already out then it was best to start with dark attacks. "Okay Darkrai, I want you to use dark pulse at minimum power and fire it at your sister. Slowly increase the power with each pulse. Princess if it gets to much then you tell me. Okay?"

Mew just giggled and floated ready in front of Darkrai, "_Daddy why don't I use aura sphere on Darkrai, we can then both build up our resistant to our weaknesses."_

Ash scratched the back of his head. Why had he not thought of that? "Good idea Princess. Okay let Darkrai hit you with dark pulse, and then you return an aura sphere with the same amount of power. Then slowly increase your attacks until it gets too much for you." Ash watched with Pikachu on his shoulder. Knuckles was sat up a tree nearby just keeping a look out. Ash didn't want anyone finding out about these two so if there was anyone nearby then he would recall them quickly. "We all still clear Knuckles?"

Knuckles took a quick look around the forest. Slowly his eye glowed blue and he scanned the nearby area. This was his aura sight. This allowed him to pick up anything that gave off an aura. At the minute all he saw was a few wild Pokemon, but no humans. Slowly the glow left his eyes. _"All clear father, just a few wild Pokemon, dotted here and there. No other humans anywhere near here."_

Ash turned back to see Mew and Darkrai ready to spar. "Okay you two let's get this show on the round. Darkrai use dark pulse, minimum power, Princess counter back with aura sphere minimum power." Ash watched as Darkrai sent out a dark pulse which hit Princess causing little damage. She then fired a small aura sphere back at Darkrai, which caused the Dark Pokemon to wince a little. Ash could now see the power difference between the two, however he expected Princess to pack more of punch as she was an original legend. Darkrai had only been recently formed so it was no where near as experienced as Princess was. The two carried on trading blows until Ash could tell Darkrai had suffered enough. "Okay Princess stop now, Darkrai had enough." Ash went to his bag and then pulled out a bottle of hyper potion. "This might sting a little Darkrai, but you will feel better in no time." Ash then sprayed the various marks on Darkrai, healing his battle injuries. After a little while Ash could already see his strength returning. "Okay Darkrai, you take a nice long rest." Ash pulled the Darkness Pokemon poke ball off his belt then recalled it. He then turned to Princess. "Can you still battle Princess, or do you want to rest as well?"

Mew shook her head. "_No I am fine daddy. Bring on the next one." _Ash pulled a ball from his belt. Next test was bug endurance. He opened the Poke ball and Scizor appeared before him. "Okay Scizor I want you to use X scissors and Night Slash at minimum level on Princess. We are trying to build up her resistance to her main weaknesses. At the same time she will be using flame thrower on you, so if it gets too much then let me know and I will stop her. Okay?"

Scizor hopped from one foot to the other. "_Will do boss. You ready sis, Because here I come." _Scizor caused its pincers to glow dark green, it then slashed them in a x which flew towards Mew. The attack hit but didn't seemed to cause much damage. Scizor then crossed it's pincers as he received a scorching flame thrower for his troubles. However thanks to his fire endurance training he was able to take it no problem. Scizor then caused his pincer to glow with a dark purple aura. He then slashed across at Mew, who was forced back just a little. Again however she returned a flame thrower, this time a little bit stronger. Scizor gritted his teeth but still was able to resist it.

Ash watched as both Pokemon continued to trade attacks. Finally he noticed Scizor fall to one knee. " Okay Princess that is enough. Good job. I think we should call it there for today. You both need to the rest as I am taking both of you into the semi-finals. With you will be Darkrai, Gengar and Knuckles and finally Dragonair. Pikachu wants to sit this one out." Ash then tended to all his Pokemon battle injuries. Once they were all healed he recalled each one till only Pikachu and Knuckles were out with him. The Three then left the forest and walked back towards the main complex where no doubt Sabrina and Brock would be waiting for them.

**Next day Main Arena**

Ash stood opposite his opponent. Last night he had done some research on this girl. Her name was Jessica and she was from the Hoeen Region. So Ash was certain she would have some native Pokemon with her. Ash stood ready. He had been training this morning as well so hopefully it would be enough to beat this trainer and advance to the final. Ash looked to the crowd and saw Sabrina, Brock, his mum and professor Oak. However it was the orange haired girl next to the professor that made him smile. Misty had come to watch him. Ash adjusted his cap. He then surveyed the battle field. He knew as this was a six on six contest then the battle ground would change once three of either trainers Pokemon were knocked out.

Jessica looked across at her opponent. Like Ash she had been doing some studying of her own. She had watched all of Ash's battle and knew she was up against some tough competition. However hopefully a few of her Pokemon would surprise him a little. Jessica watched the referee stand on the outside of the field and raised both flags. Show time.

**"This is a semi-final battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and Jessica Mason of Rustboro city. This is a six on six contest. All clauses are in effect. Once three of either trainers Pokemon are eliminated, the battle field will change. The match will then continue until all of one trainers Pokemon are knocked out. Trainers send out your first Pokemon."**

Ash pulled a ball from his belt. "Go Scizor!" Scizor appeared on the field ready for battle.

Jessica threw her own ball on the field. "Go Sceptile!" Jessica's ball opened up to reveal a green Pokemon. It had two long arms and two legs and a serpent like face. On each arms were green shape leaves and its tail fanned out like a peacock.

Ash had never been to Hoeen before, but he could tell, just by the looks of this Pokemon that it was grass type. Ash watched as the referee raised both flags.

**"Sceptile Vs Scizor. Begin."**

Ash decided to test just how durable this Pokemon was. "Scizor use **Bullet Punch**!" Scizor zipped across the field and appeared in front of the grass type. It then delivered several metal punches before returning back to Ash's side of the field.

Jessica had been expecting that this Scizor would know bullet punch, however being a priority move there was no way to dodge it. "Sceptile use **Swagger**!" Sceptile sent a wave of energy at Scizor. The effect would cause Scizor's attack to rise, however it would be confused and there was high possibility that it would attack itself.

Ash watched the wave come towards Scizor. "Counter with **Protect**!" Scizor formed an blue sphere around it's body and the swagger harmlessly bounced off.

Jessica frowned, so Scizor knew protect. This would be more tricky then she first thought. None of Sceptile's attacks could do much damage especially against a bug/steel type. Still there was no substitutions so she had at least try cause some damage. "Sceptile **Leaf Blade**!" The leafs on the grass types arms began to grow and glowed green. It then charged across the battle field. And slashed at Scizor.

Ash again waited to the very last minute. "Intercept with **Bullet punch**!" Scizor charged forward as well. Both attacks colliding with each other, forcing both Pokemon to be pushed back. It was an even match. Ash now knew that Scizor's strength was on par with Jessica's Sceptile.

Jessica frowned. "Sceptile use **Sword dance**!" Sceptile crossed its arms against its chest. Its attack power then rose.

Ash looked on and grinned. Two can play that game. "Scizor use **Iron defence**." Scizor raised it's defence power. It then stood ready for an attack.

Jessica frowned they could do this all day. "Sceptile **Leaf blade**!" Sceptile again charged across the field, however Jessica noticed that Ash wasn't intercepting this time. What was he up to? She soon found out as she heard him shout.

"Good Job, Scizor. Now use **Baton Pass**!" Scizor glowed white then returned back to it's trainer. Ash then threw a ball on the field. "Go Dragonair!" The ball opened up on the field to reveal Dragonair in all her glory. Thanks to the Iron defence of Scizor, she intercepted the leaf blade with her tail and suffered little damage.

Jessica eyes widened. Now the table had changed. She was facing a Dragonair. At least with Scizor she could guess what move it had. Dragonair however was able to master all sorts of attacks. "Sceptile use **Swagger**!" Sceptile sent another wave of energy towards Dragonair.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Dragonair use **Safe guard**!" Dragonair covered itself in a blue veil protecting it and her team mates from status attacks for three to five turns. The swagger washed over harmlessly.

Jessica gritted her teeth, she was now regretting not teaching Sceptile outrage. Finally she snapped. "Sceptile use **Frenzy Plant**!" Sceptile glowed green. Thorn vines then appeared underneath Dragonair, causing the Dragon type to wince in pain. However it still stood ready to battle.

Ash couldn't believe what Jessica had done. She had left herself wide open, as Sceptile couldn't move after using that attack. Now it would cost her. "Dragonair use **Dragon dance**!" Dragonair danced on the field and raised its attack and speed Power.

Jessica growled. She had been so impatient that she had forgotten that Dragonair could use that. Now her Sceptile was recovering she couldn't do anything. She watched as her opponent issued his next attack.

"Okay Dragonair use **Dragon Rush**!" Dragonair glowed blue, she then charged across the field and hit Sceptile. The grass type was sent sprawling towards the battle field floor. Mark covered its entire body however it still stood ready for battle. Ash was surprised, clearly this Sceptile was tougher then he thought.

Jessica could see the attack had done some serious damage. She admired her Sceptile courage but this was not a battle it could win. "Sceptile use **Leaf Blade** once more!" Sceptile charged across the field once more. Its arms glowing.

Ash knew this first battle was his. "Dragonair intercept with **Dragon rush**!" Dragonair charged across the field both dragon rush and leaf blade met head on. However soon the Dragon rush pushed through Sceptiles guard and sent the grass type sprawling to the floor once more. This time it got up on one knee. It tried to get up, however soon fell face down on the field.

The referee raised his flag on Ash's side of the field. "**Sceptile is unable to battle the winner is Dragonair. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Jessica recalled Sceptile. Luckily she had the perfect Pokemon to take this Dragonair out. "Go Glalie" The ball opened up to reveal a sphere shape Pokemon. It's body made of ice and it had a very scary looking face. Glalie then floated onto the field ready for battle.

The referee raised both Flags. "**Glalie Vs Dragonair, Begin!**"

Jessica quickly ordered an attack. "Glalie use **Ice shard**!" Glalie spat out shards of ice which hit Dragonair causing the dragon type to wince once more. These were really hurting her.

Ash frowned. So Glalie was ice type. That attack had seriously hurt his Dragonair. He saw her wince in pain. He had raised her from an egg, and seeing one of his family hurt like that made Ash see red. "Dragonair use **Dragon Rush**!" Dragonair charged across the battle field.

However Jessica was ready. "Glalie use **Double team**!" Glalie quickly made several copies of itself. Dragonair charged right into one of the copies missing her target. It smashed into the battle field wall hard.

Ash narrowed eyes. That was it for this round. Dragonair was going to be defeated. Ash heard Jessica order an ice shard. He watched as Dragonair fell onto the battle field with swirl for eyes. Ash recalled his Pokemon.

**"Dragonair is unable to battle, the winner is Glalie. Trainer send out your next Pokemon.**"

Ash pulled Knuckles ball from his belt. "Go Knuckles." The ball opened up to reveal Knuckles. He stood on the field and slowly opened his eyes to reveal a soft blue glow.

The referee raised his flags once more. "**Lucario Vs Glalie, begin!**"

Ash looked to the field he could see several copies of Glalie on the field. But which was the real one. For now he would set up. "Knuckles use **Bulk up**!" Knuckle flexed his arms and raised his attack and defence.

Jessica was surprised to see this trainer with a Lucario. She also now knew she was at a huge disadvantage, as Lucario was fighting/steel duel type. Both super effective against an ice type. Still she had one move up her sleeve. "Glalie use **Earthquake**!" Glalie roared and caused the very earth to shake.

Ash seeing the danger decided to act fast. "Lucario jump and then use **Blaze kick**!" Lucario waited till the very last second then jumped and avoided the earthquake. It then charged it's foot with a powerful flame and kicked Glalie right in the face. Causing the Ice type to fly back and hit the bottom of it's trainers platform. It then slumped to the ground with swirl for eyes.

**"Glalie is unable to battle, the winner is Lucario. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Jessica recalled Glalie, that blaze kick had taken her by surprise. She then threw another ball onto the field. "Go Camerupt!" On the field appeared a four legged Pokemon. It had a moose like face, and its back were two humps that look like volcanos."

The referee raised his flag once more. "**Camerupt Vs Lucario, begin!**"

Jessica decided to start things off. "Camerupt use **Over heat**!" Camerupt glowed red as it charged up energy in it's body. It then unleashed a wave of intense fire across the battle field.

Ash eyes widened. "Knuckles use** Protect**!" Although Over heat was a very powerful move, it had one draw back. The user Special attack lowered by half. Ash watched the flames wash over his son's shield. He noticed a red glow signalling Camerupt special attack had fallen.

Jessica frowned. That attack would normally K.O a steel type however this Lucario knew Protect. Now her Camerupt special attack had dropped and the actually attack had done nothing to the steel/fighting duel type. "Camerupt use **Roar**!" Camerupt let out a huge roar that blasted across the field. Lucario tried to stand it's ground however the attack forced him back into his Poke ball.

Ash now had no clue what was going to happen. One of his Pokemon would randomly appear, any second. This was not what he wanted. He watched as one of his ball lit up and then opened. He face palmed. Not this early. However it was too late. Floating on the field was Mew.

Everyone in the stadium suddenly fell silent. Ash noticed the shock expression on Jessica face, and the stunned expression on the referee face. It seems someone was enjoying the attention however Mew was floating around waving her little paw.

Finally the referee came to his senses. He nervously introduced. "**Mew Vs Camerupt, begin**!"

Jessica was still standing there mouth wide open, not knowing what to do. This trainer had a legendary Pokemon and not just any, but Mew. The Pokemon that had never been really seen by a human. It wasn't called the mirage Pokemon for nothing. Jessica had one word on her mind. "Fuck!"

**A/N: So Little Princess makes her introduction. Find out what happens the next chapter. Sorry for the Cliffy. Really am. XD**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did Ash would win everything and Age. He would also have a proper love interest - -**

**A/N: Here is the second part of the semi-finals. Hope you like it.**

**Indigo League Main Arena**

Jessica just stood there wondering what to do. If she forfeited then all her hard work up to now would have been for nothing. However if she didn't forfeit it was very likely that she would be schooled and that would do more damage to her confidence then forfeiting. Finally making up her mind she decided to carry on. If she was going out then that Mew was coming down with her. "Camerupt use **Amnesia**!" Camerupt stood on the field, It then use Amnesia to raise it's special defence.

Ash groaned, he didn't want Mew coming out so soon, but roar chose a random Pokemon. So he had no choice. "Princess try not to show off too much. Use **Surf**!" Mew twirled around in the air. She then spun very fast, causing a whirlpool of water to appear around her. Mew then stopped spinning and washed the whole field with water, which covered Camerupt putting it's volcano's out. The fire type then fell face down on the floor. Ash shook his head. Seem Princess hadn't listen to a word he said and already one of her attacks had knocked out Camerupt.

The referee raised the flag. **Camerupt is unable to battle. Seeing how three of Jessica Pokemon are knocked out. The battle field will now change."**

Jessica recalled Camerupt. She then watched as the field split. The new field was a rocky terrain field. Jessica looked across at Mew now floating on the new field. She knew Mew was psychic, she only had one Pokemon that could counter her. However she wasn't sure he would be enough, seeing how Mew was legendary. "Go Dusclops!" The ball opened up to reveal a Pokemon, wrapped up in bandages. It had one red eyes that was now looking all over the battle field.

The referee raised his flag. **"Dusclops vs Mew, begin!**"

Ash knew Dusclops was a ghost Pokemon. However what was it? physical or special attacker. Ash decided to test out an experiment. "Mew use..."

Jessica quickly countered. "Dusclops S**ucker Punch**!" Dusclops vanished and then punched Mew however the punch did no damage, as Mew wasn't going to use an attack move.

Ash smirked. "As I was saying. Princess use **Substitute**!" Mew made a copy of itself and then vanished from the field.

Jessica growled in frustration. Had Mew used an attack than sucker punch would have connected. However now she would have to try something else. "Dusclops use **Shadow Sneak**!" Dusclops melded into the floor and then moved across the field as a shadow. It then appeared behind the substitute and broke it.

Ash seeing Mew was back on field decided to do some damage of his own. "Mew use **Shadow ball**!" Mew formed an orb of ghostly energy between it's paws and then launched the attack, hitting Dusclops and sending it sprawling to the battle field. However it still was able to battle and stood ready for its next move.

Jessica narrowed her eyes. She needed to come up with something fast before this became a total white wash. Jessica smiled as an idea came to her. She waited for Ash to make his move.

Ash was in two minds, would she try sucker punch, or had she learnt her lesson. "Princess use **Barrier**!" However this time Jessica didn't intercept. Ash watched as Mew boosted her defence.

Seeing how Mew had made its move. It was now time for Dusclops to make his. "Dusclops use **Trick room**!" Dusclops red eye glowed. It then used its power to reverse its and Mew speed. Now making it faster than Mew. The effect of trick room would also last for three to five turns, so if Dusclops was knocked out then a slower Pokemon taking it's place would still be faster then Mew.

Ash grinned, he had to hand it to Jessica. Using trick room, would now make this battle a little more interesting. However there were ways to beat it. Ash had one more move before Dusclops would be faster. "Princess use **Curse**!" Princess twirled on the battle field. She then raised her attack and defence, but lowered her speed."

Jessica was surprised at the move. She was expecting a Substitute. Still it was her move now. "Dusclops use **Shadow Punch**!" One of Dusclops arms vanished and then appeared next to Mew before punching her in the face. Mew eyes glowed blue, she was not a happy little kitty.

Ash gulped. He was worried Princess would start attacking without orders and decided to play it safe. "Princess use **Baton Pass**!" Princess narrowed her eyes at her daddy, and then huffed before vanishing from the field. Ash clipped her back onto his belt. "Go Scizor!" Scizor appeared on the field, it also had gained all the stat increases from Princess. It hopped from one foot to the other ready for battle.

Jessica growled, so that was why he had used curse. He had been planning a baton pass all along. Now his Scizor was slower and its attack was up thanks to curse, not to mention its defence. "Dusclops use **Willo Wisp**" Dusclops formed a ring of fire in its hands and then tossed it towards Scizor.

Ash just smirked. "Scizor use **Agility** to dodge that willo wisp, and then use **Night Slash**!" Scizor zipped across the field, it, just managed to dodge the willo wisp, it then slashed its pincers across Dusclops. The attack sent the ghost type flying and it smashed into the arena wall. It then dropped face down.

The referee raised his flag.** "Dusclops is unable to battle, the winner is Scizor. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Jessica recalled Dusclops, damn this trainer. He seemed he was two steps ahead all the time. Jessica pulled another ball from her belt. "Go Flygon!" The ball opened up to reveal a green dragon fly type Pokemon. It fluttered on the field ready for battle.

Ash was impressed. Jessica was using all fully evolved Pokemon from her region. Flygon was a ground/dragon duel type. It had good defences so this would be interesting. "Scizor use **Bullet Punch**!" Scizor zipped across the field.

"Flygon, quickly use **Overheat**!" Flygon roared before causing it's whole body to glow red. It then sent the wave out across the field. The attack hit Scizor. It did it's best to reduce the damage. Finally it was in front of Flygon, pincers glowing.

Jessica was shocked. "How thought! Scizor is steel type, overheat should have K.O it." Jessica looked across to Ash for an explanation.

Ash just smiled. "If you are wondering how Scizor survived that attack, it is because he has gone through intense fire training. Being his biggest weakness, I trained him to built up his resistant to fire attacks.

Jessica growled. She watched as Flygon special attack drop. That had been her ace move to get rid off this steel/bug type. "Flygon use **Overheat** once more!" Flygon sent another wave towards Scizor.

Ash was ready this time. "Scizor use **Protect**!" Scizor use protect and the wave of flames washed over him, without causing any damage, however Flygon special attack again fell. Jessica knew another attack would be bad. So she decided to mess up Ash's plan. However she had no idea what she was about to unleash. "Flygon use **Dragon tail**!"

Ash quickly shouted."Scizor counter with **Bullet Punch**!" Scizor zipped across the field. Pincer and tail met half way. Both attacks pushed against each other. Finally though the dragon tail pushed through bullet punch and sent Scizor back to Ash. Now Ash had to see what Pokemon was dragged out onto the field. He looked down to his belt, and saw one Poke ball glowing. "You have to be kidding me!" The ball opened up and Darkrai was dragged onto the field. It sent out a wave of fear as it floated on the field. The arena again was stunned.

**VIP Box**

Mr Goodshow stroked his beard. So Mew wasn't the only legend this boy had. As the Pokemon league director he was familiar with every Pokemon. He knew Darkrai was a legendary from the Sinnoh region so how had the boy acquired it? This young trainer was getting more and more interesting by the second. Firstly he advance to the semi-finals with only losing two Pokemon, and now in the semi-finals he reveals two legendary Pokemon.

**Back on the Field.**

Jessica was stunned once more. This time she had no clue what this Pokemon was. She tried to scan it with her Pokedex, but no data appeared. How was she suppose to counter something she had never seen before? Was this legal? She looked to the referee for an answer.

The referee was also stunned, he knew what the Pokemon was, as being a Referee he was supposed to know all the Pokemon of every region. The thing was this was another legendary Pokemon. He raised both his flags. "Flygon Vs Darkrai!"

Jessica frowned, so it was called Darkrai, hmm. Just maybe she did have a move that could beat it. "Flygon use **U Turn**!" Flygon dashed across the field ready to hit Darkrai

Ash just stood there shaking his head. This wasn't his day. Both secret weapons had now been revealed in the semi-finals. He watched as Flygon got closer. "Darkrai use **Ice beam**!" Darkrai formed a sphere of ice energy between its hands and then fired it at Flygon. The attack engulfed the dragon type who roared in pain before it fell to the field with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised the flag on Ash's side of the field. **"Flygon is unable to battle. The winner is Darkrai. Trainer send out your final Pokemon.**

Jessica recalled Flygon. She had hoped it being called Darkrai then bug attacks would have been super effective against it, however she had no clue it could use Ice beam. Flygon being part ground stood no chance against the elemental attack. Now it came down to her final Pokemon. She threw it onto the field. "Go Solrock!" The ball opened up to reveal a sun shaped Pokemon. It's body was made of rock and it had half opened eyes. It floated down on the field ready to battle.

The referee raised his flag. **"Darkrai vs Solrock begin!**"

Jessica knew she was in trouble. Solrock was part psychic. Still this was her last Pokemon. "Solrock use **Sunny day**!" Solrock spun on the field and forced the sun to get brighter. Now fire type moves would be that much more powerful.

"Ash decided to play it safe. "Darkrai use **Dark void**!" Darkrai sent a dozen black orbs all over the field. One swallowed Solrock, when it reappeared it was fast asleep.

Jessica looked on horrified. Now she was in serious trouble. "Solrock, please wake up." However Solrock continued to snooze on the field.

Ash sighed, this battle was drawing to a close. "Darkrai use **Nasty Plot**!" Darkrai raised its special attack by two stages.

Jessica looked down defeated. At least she had gone out to a trainer with skill, and not some rookie accidentally. "Jessica looked on as Solrock continued to snooze.

Ash seeing Solrock still asleep, decided to finish this match. "Darkrai use** Dark Pulse**!" Darkrai formed an orb of dark energy it then sent out the wave knocking Solrock to the floor. It then appeared with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised the flag on Ash's side of the field. "**Solrock, is unable to battle. The winner is Darkrai. Has all of Jessica Pokemon are eliminated then I declare Ash Ketchum the winner and he will now advance to the final match of the tournament.**

Ash recalled Darkrai. he then waved to the crowd. The two trainer platform then met half-way. Ash walked across and stood opposite Jessica. he then extended his hand. He noticed Jessica seemed to hesistate before she shook his hand.

"Good Battle Ash. Best trainer won on the day. However next to we meet it will be a lot different. especially now i know that you have two legendaries with you."

Ash, scratched the back of his head nervously. Well in my defence, i didn't want to use them, but when you use roar and then dragon tail, you forced them onto the field. I got Mew off quick as i knew it was unfair to you, however you had to use Dragon dance and drag out Darkrai, who doesn't have access to Baton pass."

Jessica lowered her head. Ash was right, using roar and dragon tail had been her un-doing. She had been trying to be clever and it had ended up backfiring. Still it was lesson to be filed away for next time she battled. Both trainers then turned to the crowd and allowed the whole arena to show their appreciation to both trainers.

Ash Locker room

Ash had finished packing everything away, when he heard a knock at his door. He slowly opened it to find a man dressed in a suit with shades. He was busy holding back the crowd of fans now standing around the locker room door.

"Excuse Mr Ketchum, but i am to escort you to see the Pokemon league director. He has asked for you presence. So will you please follow me."

Ash pulled his bag onto his shoulder and then allowed Pikachu to ride on his other one. he then followed the main through the crowd of people, and up several flights of stairs. They then stopped outside of a room that had VIP on the door. Ash followed the man inside and Ash was face to face with the Pokemon league director, but also the trainer who had given him Dratini. Ash noticed the old man pointed to a chair, which Ash sat down on.

"Welcome Ash Ketchum. You seemed to be making quite a name for yourself here at the Indigo league. First of all i want to assure you that you're in no trouble , this is just a friendly chat. Of all my years as Pokemon Director, i have never seen such a trainer at your age get so far in this competition. Your skills and tactics are way beyond your years. Do you know you are the only trainer in this entire tournament only to lose two Pokemon. Very impressive. I understand that you have met the Kanto League Champion Lance. he informed me that he gave you a special egg, which you have hatched and trained into a very powerful Dragonair. This is a feat in itself Ash. Lance has told me as a Dragon master, it took him years to tame his Pokemon, like you they were also eggs when he first got them. However unlike you it took Lance many years to get a Dragonair to where yours is today. Now you have likely guessed the other reason i asked to see you."

Ash nodded his head. "Mew and Darkrai." Ash noticed the Director just smiled. "Indeed young man. No trainer has ever managed to capture a legendary Pokemon, however you have two. I was just curious in how you came to acquire them. I know Mew is native to this region, but Darkrai is from Sinnoh, and looking at your trainer card you only started your journey seven or eight months ago here in kanto. So there was no way you could catch a Darkrai." The director suddenly shield his eyes as a bright light illuminated the room. When the light had died down Ash stood wide eyed. There standing on four legs was a majestic looking Pokemon.

"Oh my Arceus." The director quickly bowed towards the Pokemon as did the rest of the room, including Lance, Ash however was confused. he noticed Arceus was looking at him.

_"Hello Chosen one. I am Arceus, God Pokemon and creator of the universe, and you are my chosen one." _Ash just looked on speechless. Just what had he got himself into now.

**A/N: So Arceus has finally appeared in front of Ash. How will he react. You will just have to wait for the next chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did Ash would age and win everything.**

**A/N: Merry Christmas and a Happy new year to all my loyal readers. Hope you all have a good one. Please enjoy the next chapter of Legend is Born.**

**Mr Goodshow Private Box**

Ash was stunned, there standing in front of him was the God Pokemon Arceus. Ash took in every detail of the Pokemon. It stood tall on four legs, its whole body looked almost like a cloud and was a crème colour. The mid-section of its back had two halves of a gold ring stuck out either side, and around this ring twelve colourful orbs were circling. Ash noticed that everyone was still paying their respects, and he thought that he should too. However soon as he went to bow, he heard Arceus speak.

"_No chosen one. You do not need to bow to me." _Ash was confused, chosen one? What was that all about? He knew Arceus had chosen him for something, but no one would tell him what he was suppose to do. Ash decided he would ask now, as this could be the only possible chance he got to see the great God Pokemon.

"Lord Arceus, why do you keep referring to me as the chosen one? I am just your average teen boy, doing what I love best training Pokemon. I'm no hero? Why did you choose me?" Ash noticed Arceus carried on staring at him. He thought that maybe he had over stepped the mark however Arceus just smiled, well it looked like a smile, but Ash couldn't be sure.

"_Ash Ketchum, Descendent of Sir Aaron, you are more than just a Pokemon trainer. You have a great destiny ahead of you. The power that is now within you will help you complete that destiny, and I will continue to guide and help you along the way. However now is not the time to discuss such matters that is a long way of yet. I appeared before you so that I could inform the director about your unusual circumstances. By the way, you made the right choice a few weeks ago. He was so impressed with your pure heart that he has agreed to join my council of legends."_

Ash eyes widened. Obviously Arceus was referring to Mewtwo, however being that the Pokemon was made by humans then it was very unlikely that the director or Lance knew anything about it. Hence why Arceus was speaking in riddles. Just then Ash noticed the director lifted his head. Had they heard everything they had said? Or had he been communicating with Arceus through a different way. Ash decided to stay quiet, and allow the director to speak to the God Pokemon.

"Lord Arceus, I am humbled by your presence here today. May I ask what it is that you have come to tell me?" Ash blinked so the director had not heard everything he and Arceus had said. Ash watched as Arceus stepped closer to the old man.

"_Director Goodshow, I stand before you now, so that I might explain how Young Ash Ketchum as acquired his Darkrai and Mew. These two Pokemon were gift from myself. More of my council will be soon joining him, so I am just giving you ahead up, so that you are not surprised when you next see Ash battle and find that he has a few more legends with him. As for you Lance. I thank you for delivering the egg to Ash. Now that I have explained Ash's situation, I will take my leave."_ Arceus then stepped back, he turned to look at Ash once more before again smiling. _"I will see you soon Ash. Farewell for now." _Arceus then was engulfed by a bright light, and vanished from the room. Leaving everyone in a state of bewilderment.

Ash noticed the director looked at him and smiled. "Well my lad, you must be something really special if Lord Arceus has taken a special interest in you. I will be watching your journey very closely. Now the final match will take place tomorrow morning, so I suggest some relaxation time so that you are ready for tomorrow."

Ash bowed to the director and Lance and then was escorted out of the room by one of the director body guards. Once outside Ash quickly made his way down the various stairs, where he knew Sabrina and the other would be waiting for him. Soon has he got to the ground floor he noticed Sabrina was still waiting by the changing room. Soon has she saw him, her eyes narrowed. Ash watched as his girlfriend stormed up towards him.

"Ash Richard Ketchum! You have some nerve. Where were you? I have been waiting here for ages. The others decided to head back to the Pokemon centre. You know if you are planning to do another vanishing act, then at least let me know so that I don't worry about you..." Ash silenced Sabrina with a kiss, this seemed to have the desired effect as her whole body went limp from the surprise. Ash then broke the kiss and noticed the dazed look on Sabrina face.

"Sorry Sabrina, I had to do that, otherwise I would never get a chance to explain myself. After the battle I was asked by one of Mr Goodshow body guards to follow him, as the director wanted a word with me. He wanted to congratulate me on making the final, and went on to say that I was the youngest finalist, and that he was looking forward to my battle. He then asked about Mew and Darkrai and explained that it was very rare for a trainer to have legendary Pokemon. However before I could explain Lord Arceus made an appearance. He then told me I was his chosen one and then explained to the director that he shouldn't be surprised if he saw me with more legendary Pokemon. Honestly all this chosen stuff, I feel like a pawn in a game of chess. It's like I have no control over my own future anymore."

Sabrina stayed quite, she couldn't believe that Ash had seen Arceus in person. Of course she had been visited many times by the God Pokemon and given vague vision of their future, but he had never appeared to her in person. "I know it must be difficult Ash, however if I told you anything then it could change future events. Of course I have only seen small visions of the future, but even from them, I know you will be very important, don't see yourself as a Pawn, see yourself as Arceus knight of justice. You are his chosen one. Embrace that and you will be well on your way to unleashing your full potential. " Sabrina then took Ash by the hand and led him out of the arena towards the Pokemon centre where everyone was waiting.

**Sinnoh Region, Team Galatic Headquarters**

A scientist in a long white lab coat ran through the many halls in the hidden facility. He had just deciphered an ancient tablet that had been recovered recently by a team of grunts. He stopped as he reached the very last door. Two grunts were standing either side. "I have news for Lord Cyrus! I must speak with him at once."

The two grunts looked at each other before stepping away from the door. One of them then entered a password into a terminal on one side, while the other grunt entered another password on the other terminal. Just as both password were entered the light above the door blinked green. The scientist pushed past the two grunts and pushed open the door. The room was pitch black apart from a small light in the middle of the room. Someone was sat at a desk, looking right at him. The Scientist shook with fear, and quickly bowed towards his leader.

"Lord Cyrus. I have news. I have deciphered the tablet sir. Indeed it is about the Pokemon known as Zenith. It turns out that Zenith was not Arceus brother, but his own side of darkness. At the beginning Arceus was a vengeful Pokemon, he ruled by fear, however in time Arceus began to mellow and take pity on his creations. The problem was all his anger and darkness had began to take physical form. The darkness and anger became Zenith. A shadow Pokemon who loved pain and destruction. Zenith felt Arceus had grown weak and challenged his power. A great battle took place and all of Zenith minion were enslaved under his power of turning their hearts to darkness. Eventually though, Arceus defeated his evil half. Due to Zenith being a part of himself, he couldn't destroy his evil half without harming himself. So instead he had him imprisoned in a dimension of his own creation. To make sure Zenith could never escape, Arceus created three guardians. Palkia Lord of space, Dialga Lord of time, and Giratina Lord of the reverse world. Theses three Pokemon are the keys to unlocking Zenith Prison."

Cyrus laid back in his chair. A small smile crept onto his face. This Zenith was getting more and more interesting by the day. A Pokemon who had the power to turn any heart into pure darkness, was a power that he wanted to harness for his own. "Excellent work Pilkens. I believe you have earned your self a raise. Continue the good work."

**Pokemon Centre**

Ash and Sabrina walked into the centre to see the rest of his friends and family were sitting in the restaurant area. Soon as Ash had got through to the restaurant, Delia was hugging him for dear life. She then pulled back and held him at arm length.

"Ash Richard Ketchum, just where have you been? You had us all worried." Ash noticed his moms expression, it was anger mixed with worry. Ash sighed and then broke contact with his mum, he noticed the other faces around the table. Professor Oak had a look of relief more than anger, Brock was to busy checking out a group of female trainers over at the next table, and Misty was just sitting there quietly. Ash hadn't seen the Cerulean City gym leader since they had separated at Pallet. He noticed she was holding what look like an egg close to her chest. Ash smiled at the orange hair gym leader.

"Good to see you Misty. Hows things been? By the way what's that in your hands." Misty looked up, she sighed. Ash looked just as good as the day she had left the group. She looked over to Sabrina and noticed a frown on the Purple haired trainers face. God she was a lucky girl to have Ash .

"Hi Ash, yeah everything is good. However I had to beat some sense into my three sisters. I arrived to find that they were putting on another water ballet and that the gym leader who had been standing in for me had left, due to the complete shambles of the place. Luckily I was able to bring thinsg back into order. Oh I forgot to introduce you. Ash say hello to Togepi." Misty then lifted the small egg up so that Ash could get a better look. He watched as there was slight movement, before a cute little face appeared at the top of the egg.

"Wow Misty, where did you get that?" Ash used his index fingers to stroke the cheeks of the little Pokemon. Who seemed very pleased with the attention it was receiving.

Misty smiled at the interaction between Ash and Tokepi. It didn't matter what type of Pokemon, Ash came across, he was able to make friends with it instantly. "Well, while I was travelling back, I noticed they were doing some sort of dig near Mount moon. So I decided to investigate. I came across Togepi by accident. It seemed the workers had mistaken it for some rock and had left it on pile of rubble. Any way I noticed it started to roll off the pile and somehow ended up at my feet. It was then looking closely I could see it was an egg. Interested in what might hatch from it, I decided to take it to the Pokemon centre in Cerulean City. There nurse joy told me that it was indeed an egg and that the Pokemon was called Togepi. It took several days for the egg to hatch, however when it did, I completely fell in love with it, and have had it ever since. So Mister big shot. In the finals and only having lost two Pokemon in the entire competition. Not bad."

Ash scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well it wasn't all just down to me. It helped that I had some really strong Pokemon too. I take you are going to watch the final match tomorrow?"

Misty just smiled. "Of course I am. I promised that I would be here to support you, and here I am. Do you know who you are facing in the finals?" Misty noticed Ash shook his head.

"Not a clue. However I do know that he is from the Sinnoh region so it will be interested to see what Pokemon, he brings to the table. I was kind of out of my depth facing that trainer from Hoeen. She bought several Pokemon that I had not come across before. So I am expecting more of the same from this trainer."

Ash carried on chatting with his friends and family for the rest of the afternoon. Eventually it was time for them all to retire. Ash had a big day tomorrow and he wanted to make sure he got a good nights rest. Of course it helped having a really cute girl to cuddle up with too.

**Next day Main Arena**

Ash stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to his trainer box. He adjusted his cap and then pulled on his finger-less gloves. He then gently patted Pikachu who was now sitting on his shoulders ready to go. Knuckles had returned back to his ball after they had completed their pre match ritual of centering his aura. Ash could hear the roar of the crowd. The stadium was vibrating with the sound and movement everyone was making in the stadium. Ash lowered his head, as he took it all in. This was the final match. If he won today then he would be champion of the Indigo League tournament. Not only that but he would have the restriction on the number of Poke balls he was allowed to carry lifted. He looked up and noticed a small light blink on. It was show time. Ash had made sure he had bought all his big guns today. Including both Princess and Darkrai. Ash climbed the stairs and walked into the bright sunlight. The stadium was packed. Banners were flying all over the stands. Ash confidently walked up to his trainer box and waited. He looked across and could see a boy, with short blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, he was dressed casual but he had a look of coolness to him. Ash noticed two huge banners were flying around the stand with this guys image on. According to the banner his name was flash, or was that his nickname. Ash wasn't sure, however the guy didn't look phased by all the attention he was getting. His eyes were locked on Ash.

A referee walked onto the middle platform. In his hands was a green flag and a red flag. **"This is the final match of the Indigo League championship between Zane Trisdale (sue me) from Hearthome City and Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. This is a six on six Pokemon battle. There are no time limits or substitutions. However moves such as U turn, baton pass dragon tail, roar, do not count as substitutions and are permitted. Once all of one Trainers Pokemon are eliminated then I will declare the winner. Trainers ready your first Pokemon."**

Ash adjusted his cap and then gripped a ball from his belt. He had decided to start things of with Gengar. Ash waited for the referee to give the signal.

Zane looked over at his opponent. He had heard several rumours about this trainers. He had also gone through all rounds with only losing two Pokemon. So this would be an interesting battle. Zane grabbed a ball from his own belt.

"Trainer will you now reveal your first Pokemon!" The referee raised both flags as he waited for the trainers to reveal their first Pokemon.

Ash threw is ball onto the field. "Gengar finish this!" Gengar appeared out of the ball and then floated down onto the field. It gave Zane a manic grin.

Zane ignored the grin and threw his own ball onto the field. "Electivire let's do this!" The ball opened up to reveal a humanoid Pokemon. It was black and yellow and had two conductor rod sticking out of each shoulder. This was Electabuzz final form. It stared at the Gengar and then charged its fist with electricity ready for battle.

The referee raised both flags. **"Electvire Vs Gengar. Begin!"**

Ash decided to waste no time. "Gengar use **Substitute**!" Gengar vanished and replaced itself with a copy.

Zane narrowed his eyes. "Electivire use **Thunder Punch**!" Electivire roared before racing across the field. It's fist charged with electricity. It hit the substitute breaking it and revealing Gengar.

Ash growled. He wasn't counting on an attack that soon. Still there was no hiding now. "Gengar use **Hypnosis**!" Gengar floated right in front of the electric Pokemon. Its eyes glowed before hitting the electric type with the hypnotic waves. Being this close, there was no way it could miss.

Zane watched as his Pokemon was sent into a deep sleep. Now he had to wait for it to wake up. None of his other opponent had used strategy like this. They had gone all out attack and had paid dearly. However Zane could see Ash was something else. "Electivire use **Sleep Talk**!" The Electric Pokemon, carried on snoozing. However just then a bolt of thunder was released from its body, hitting Gengar.

Ash eyes widened. That was not expected, that Thunder had done some serious damage. Ash knew he had to recover some how. "Gengar use **Dream eater**!" Gengar created a spectral image of itself before ghosting through Electivire and eating its dream. It the recovered some health points.

Zane groaned. "Electivire use **Sleep talk** once more!" Electivire carried on snoring, however this time it flexed its muscles and its attack and defence rose, thanks to it using Bulk up."

Ash now knew he had to end this match fast. "Gengar use **Shadow ball**!" Gengar formed an orb of dark energy, before throwing it at the electric type. The attack sent the electric type sprawling backwards, however it was still able to battle.

Zane noticed Electivire had woken up. "Electivire use **Thunder Punch**!" Electivire charged forward and was about to hit Gengar.

"Gengar dodge and then use **Psychic**! Gengar dodged the fist of electricity. It's eyes then glowed blue and a soft blue light surrounded Electivire, lifting the electric type into the air. Gengar then slammed it towards the field several times.

Zane growled. "That attack had done some serious damage. His Electivire could barely stand. "Electivire use **Thunder wave**! Electivire growled before sending a wave of static electricity which hit Gengar paralysing it.

Ash groaned, now his Pokemon was slower than Electivire. Still it was his move. "Gengar finish him off, with **Shadow ball**!" Gengar then formed another orb of darkness and threw it at Electivire. This time fainting the electric type.

The referee raised his flag on Ash side of the field. **"Electivire is unable to battle. The winner is Gengar. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Zane recalled Electivire. He then grabbed another ball from his belt. "Go Magmortar!" The ball opened up to reveal Magmar final evolved form. It stood ready for battle.

The referee raised both flags. **"Magmortar Vs Gengar, begin**!"

Zane decided to end this match here and now. "Magmortar use **Flamethrower**!" Magmortar extended its arm, which appeared to have some sort of cannon on the end. The flamethrower left the cannon and engulfed Gengar. Once it had died down Gengar was shown fainted on the battle field.

The referee once again raised his flag. This time on Zane side. **"Gengar is unable to battle. The winner is Magmortar. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Ash recalled Gengar. He then pulled a ball from his belt. He then threw it onto the field. "Go Dragonair!" The ball opened up to reveal Dragonair in all her glory. Her two fluffy wing ears wiggled ready for battle.

The referee raised both flags. "**Magmortar Vs Dragonair, begin**!"

Ash wanted to see just what this Magmortar had. "Dragonair use **Safe guard**!" Dragonair growled before covering herself and her team mates in a blue veil. This would stay active for three to five turns.

Zane frowned. Bang went Magmortar Hypnosis attack. "Magmortar use **Thunderbolt**!" Magmortar unleashed a bolt of lightning that hit Dragonair, however it caused minimal damage.

Ash just grinned. Thunder bolt really? Ash decided to make Zane pay for his lack of judgement. "Dragonair use **Dragon dance**!" Dragonair raised its attack and speed while dancing on the field.

Zane just looked on. This round was going to go to Ash. "Magmortar use **Flamethrower**!" Magmortar again raised it's arm and then shot out a flamethrower from its cannon. The fire engulfed Dragonair however the attack did little damage.

Ash shook his head. "Dragonair use **Dragon Rush**!" Dragonair was surrounded by a red energy. It then charged across the field and slammed into Magmortar, who was sent flying. Ash noticed the Magmortar attempted to get up, before falling face down onto the field.

The referee raised his flag. "**Magmortar is unable to battle. The winner is Dragonair. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Zane recalled his Magmortar. He then threw another ball onto the field. "Mamoswine you're up!" The ball opened up and a huge wooly mammoth type Pokemon appeared onto the field. It stamped it's feet ready for battle.

Ash eyes narrowed. This was not good. Dragonair use **Dragon Rush**!" Dragonair charged forward once more.

Zane just grinned. "Mamoswine use **Ice shard**!" Mamoswine sent several shards of ice hitting Dragonair. However it still took the dragon rush head it. The attack caused Mamoswine to be pushed back a little, but it could still battle.

Ash looked to his Dragonair, he could see she was hurt. "Dragonair use **Draco Meteor**!" Dragonair began to charge an orange orb in its mouth.

Zane seeing the danger decided to act. "Mamoswine counter with **Blizzard**!" Mamoswine shot out an ice cold wind from its trunk. The attack washed over the battle field turning everything to ice. Ash watched as the attack hit Dragonair, however she was able to complete her attack. Dragonair then fainted while the meteor rained down on Mamoswine. The ice type Pokemon, growled before falling down on the field fainted.

The referee looked at both Pokemon. "**Dragonair and Mamoswine are unable to battle. This match is a draw. Trainers send out your next Pokemon."**

Ash recalled Dragonair. He then removed a ball from his belt. "Go Knuckles!" The ball opened to reveal Knuckles land on the field. Like always its eyes were closed, however when it opened them they glowed a soft blue, before reverting back to normal. Knuckles stood ready for battle.

Zane grinned, so Ash had a Lucario. Well this match would be really interesting. "I choose you Magnezone!" The ball opened up onto the field to reveal a steel saucer looking Pokemon. It had two magnet for arms and it floated on the field, its one big eyes rolling around .

The referee raised his flag. "**Lucario Vs Magnezone, begin**!"

Ash decided to start things off. "Knuckles use **Bulk up**!" Knuckles flexed its muscles and raised its attack and defence.

Zane just looked to the field. Like that was going to help it. "Magnezone use **Hidden Power**!" Magnezone glowed before sending out a wave of glowing orbs, which turned into flames. The orbs hit Knuckles causing the steel/fighting type to wince.

Ash growled. He had been expected that. "Knuckles use **Extreme Speed** then **Close Combat**!" Knuckles zipped across the field.

Zane eyes widened he was surprised Knuckles was still standing. "Magnezone use **Hidden Power** once more." The steel type sent another wave of flaming orbs however this time Knuckles used its added speed from extreme speed to dodge the attack. Magnezone was then hit several times with Knuckles fists and feet. The steel type swayed before falling on the field fainted.

The referee raised his flag. "**Magnezone is unable to battle. The winner is Lucario. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Zane recalled Magnezone. He was hoping the hidden Power would have taken the Lucario out. Obviously Ash had trained it well. "I choose you Dusknoir!" The ball opened up and out of it appeared Dusclops final evolved form. The ghost Pokemon floated onto the field, its one big eye looking all over the place.

The referee once again raised his flag. "**Dusknoir Vs Lucario, begin!**"

Zane could see that Lucario was barely standing. "Dusknoir use **Shadow sneak**!" Dusknoir vanished and then appeared behind Lucario as a shadow. It then hit the steel type with ghostly punch. The attack caused Lucario to sway before falling face down."

The referee raised his flag. "**Lucario is unable to battle. The winner is Dusknoir. Trainer send out your next Pokemon!"**

Ash signed, he could see that attack a mile away, however there was no way to dodge it. He recalled Knuckles. Now he was down to three. Would it be Darkrai or Mew. "Ash picked Darkrai ball and then threw onto the field. "Go Emperor of Darkness, Darkrai!"

The Darkness Pokemon appeared on the field. It floated ready for battle.

Zane growled. Now he was up against it. Zane had heard about Ash's two special Pokemon. Now the battle really began. "Dusknoir use **Substitute**!"

Ash grinned, he wasn't having any of that. "Darkrai use **Dark void**!" Darkrai lopped several orbs of darkness over the field. Before Dusknoir could get a substitute in, it was swallowed by one of the orbs and sent into a endless sleep of nightmares.

Zane narrowed his eyes. "Damn you Ash." This was the first time that Zane had spoken and it was a direct insult towards Ash. Zane was not happy.

Ash just grinned. He knew Zane game plan. First he would use Substitute, then use focus Punch, combination. unfortunately Ash had seen right through that strategy. "Darkrai use **Nasty Plot**!" Darkrai raised its special attack by two stages, and waited for the onslaught to begin.

Zane watched helplessly as Dusknoir carried on snoozing. There was nothing he could do.

Ash seeing Dusknoir was still sleeping, decided to do some damage. "Darkrai use **Dark Pulse**!" Darkrai formed an orb between its hands. It then sent out a wave of pure darkness, hitting Dusknoir for some critical damage. Dusknoir swayed before falling onto the field fainted."

The referee raised his flag. "**Dusknoir is unable to battle, then winner is Darkrai. Trainer send out your final Pokemon."**

Zane recalled Dusknoir. This was it. His last throw of the dice. "Gharchomp I choose you!" The ball opened up to reveal the fully evolved dragon type. It roared at Darkrai and stood ready for battle.

The referee raised his flag once more. "**Darkrai Vs Garchomp, begin**!"

Ash was so pleased it had taught Darkrai ice beam. "Darkrai use **Dark Void**!" Darkrai then sent out black orbs all over the field.

Zane growled. "Garchomp try to dodge those orbs, then use **Sword dance**!" Garchomp dodged the orbs and then raised its attack. It roared ready for battle.

Ash was impressed, Garchomp had amazing speed and agility to dodge his Dark Voids. "Dakrai use **Nasty Plot**!" Darkrai caused its special attack to raise once more.

Zane narrowed his eyes. This Darkrai was going down. "Garchomp **Outrage**!" Gharchomp roared before charging across the battle field.

Ash waited until he had heard Zane launch his attack. This battle was over. "Darkrai counter using **Ice beam**!" Darkrai charged the ice beam just in time. The beam hit Garchomp freezing the dragon type in place.

Zane eyes widened. "No!" However it was too late. Garchomp was already frozen solid and it fell to the field with swirl for eyes. It was over he had lost the final match. Blast Ash and his legends.

The referee looked at Garchomp closely. He could see the dragon type was stuck in the block of ice, however when he saw the eyes. He raised his flag. "**Garchomp is unable to battle. The winner is Darkrai. I declare the champion of the Indigo League contest, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"**

Ash couldn't believe it. He had done it. He had won his first major Championship. The crowd cheered and fireworks were sent up into the sky. Ash was still coming to terms with winning when he heard the Director over the speakers.

**"Well done to both competitors. That was one heck of a battle. You are both winners in my book. However we can only have one champion and so without further ado, I give you your Indigo League champion. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Who will walk away not only with the Indigo League trophy, but a cheque for 300,000 Poke dollars. Well done to everyone who took part in the tournament. The award ceremony with take place later this afternoon. Again well done to everyone."**

Ash turned to the stairs and noticed everyone was cheering and clapping for him. Obviously security had let them through. However it was the man next to his mum that caused Ash's eyes to widened. There still dressed in his ranger uniform was his dad. He had managed to get here to see his final match. Ash didn't care what anyone thought of him. He run into his dads arms and hugged him.

Richard hugged his son back. He was so proud of what he had accomplished. He was the youngest Pokemon trainer in the history to win the Indigo League championship. When he had heard Ash had reached the finals, he had dropped everything at HQ and had raced over to the Championships to surprise Ash. He pulled his son back at arm length, and noticed the tears running down his face. He smiled gently.

"I am so proud of you Ash. Well done son." Ash then hugged his dad once more. Eventually he broke the hug and then was hugged by both Sabrina and Misty. Sabrina of course giving him a kiss and promise of something later. Then it was professor Oak turn who gave him a firm handshake. He then got the same from Brock, however his mum was to busy snapping photo's left, right and centre. Shouting that her little boy was a champion. Ash then noticed another face that he wasn't expected, there standing among everyone else was a cool looking Gary.

"I have to admit Ashy boy. You put on one hell of performance." Gary then held out his hand allowing Ash to take it. Both rival shook hand.

"Thanks Gary, that means a lot coming from you. Now lets say we all leave this place and go celebrate." Ash looked over his shoulder, it seems someone was not happy with the result and Zane was arguing with several referee and stomping his feet in frustration, about losing the battle. Ash turned back to his friends and family and walked down the stairs. He had a trophy to collect.

**A/N: There is the final installment of the Indigo League. Next will be filler chapter leading up to the orange league. This will hopefully give me time to watch all the orange island episodes again, so that i can select a few to use. Again have a lovely Christmas.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A Legend is Born (Orange Island Arc)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or anything to do with the franchise. If I did own it, then Ash would not only age and get himself a girlfriend, but he wouldn't forget everything he has learnt from travelling from one region to the next. **

**A/N: Please note Lime between Ash and Sabrina will be at the end of the chapter.**

**Pallet Town Professor Oak Lab**

Ash sat on the sofa in Professor Oak lab. He was not in a good mood. These last few days had been hell for him. It had all started at the Winners Ceremony. Soon as he had picked up his trophy and cheque, the trouble started. Press wanting pictures of him every five minutes. Radio show wanting interviews, even his fan group were being a real pain. There wasn't one place he could go in the Indigo League Village, without being hassled by someone. Ash was beginning to regret winning the championship, the media attention had got that bad. Ash couldn't wait to get back to Pallet, the Town Officer Jenny, had put a ban on all press regarding Ash unless he said otherwise. Ash had been glad to get back to his home town. Of course where ever he went he got waves and cheers from everyone, but these were people who had seen him grown up from a toddler. Pallet Town had become one big family for him. He had been thrilled when the Town had surprised him with a big party to celebrate is accomplishment in the League, however that day soon turned Sour, as It seem Team Rocket wanted to ruin it for him. They had gate crashed the party and tried to steal Pikachu, this time however Ash had given them a real send off thanks to his Charizard, however he couldn't help but feel he had not seen the last of those three. They had completely ruined the party, and so here he was stone faced sat next to Sabrina and Brock, while Professor Oak was talking to someone on the video phone. Ash could only hear a few things but it sounded like he was talking to another professor.

"Ah I see thank you for informing me of this Professor Ivy. Yes the GS ball does sound a fascinating object. I will make arrangement to collect it immediately. Yes Thank you Professor Ivy, Good bye."

Ash watched as the professor walked over to them. He was dressed back in traditional white lab coat, with his grey hair parted to one side. "Any thing wrong Professor?"

Professor looked over at the boy who had put Pallet Town on the map. Before Ash victory hardly anyone knew of their quiet little town, now the whole world knew of it. The old professor just smiled. "No, no nothing wrong, just had call from a colleague of mine. She has a lab in the Orange Islands, she has recently discovered a strange Poke ball, however she has not been able to open it, and has asked that I would take a look at it. Problem is I am so bogged down with work here that I don't have time to travel to her lab."

Ash lowered his head in thought. He remembered the Professor Mentioning these Islands before. Apparently they had their own league. Ash knew the Jhoto league didn't start for another two months or so, plus this new league would keep him sharp and on his toe. They could even pick up this weird sounding ball for the professor and then bring it back to the lab for him.

"Professor didn't you mention that the Orange Islands had their own League? I have been trying to figure out what I was going to do for the next few months, after all the Jhoto league doesn't start for another two months. Maybe I could enter this league and then collect this ball for you on my way through."

Samuel Oak scratched under his chin. Ash did have point, the Orange League would be a good test for the young trainer. "An excellent Idea my lad. The orange league would be a good test for you, however what about your mother? Don't you think she will be upset by you leaving so soon."

Ash lowered his head and pondered what the professor had said. His mum would be upset, but then he was Pokemon Trainer, he needed to be travelling and catching Pokemon, If he wanted to be a Pokemon master. "I am sure Mum would understand, besides, I am Pokemon Trainer, travelling is what I do. How about it Sabrina, you fancy coming to the Orange islands with me? You're welcome too Brock."

Brock and Sabrina just looked at Ash, before both shrugging their shoulders. "Sure Ash, sounds like fun. Besides I don't go to university for another few months, you also still need to learn a few things before I leave. For example how to sew. You and Sabrina will be on your own in Jhoto so these are skills you are going to need. Your cooking could also do with a little improvement."

Sabrina just smiled at Ash. "You know where ever you go, I will be right behind you. After all we're bonded for life, so if you want to travel to the Orange Islands, then I am with you."

Ash smiled at both his friends. He then leapt off the sofa, suddenly filled with the confidence and drive he had been lacking these last few days. "Okay, then to the Orange league it is. Professor you can ring back Professor Ivy and tell her that we are on our way."

Professor Oak was thrilled. "Excellent my dear boy. I will prepare everything here. Which reminds me I have now lifted the restriction on the amount of Poke ball you can carry. You can now carry up to 8. Also I took the liberty of updating your Pokedex. It now covers all the new regions you visit."

Ash thanked the Professor and then left with Brock and Sabrina and headed towards his house. He noticed his mum was at work in the garden, along with a Mr Mime. It had just appeared out of no where one day, and had started helping his mum out with all sorts of chores. "Hey Mum we're back. "

Delia looked up the path and saw her son walking towards the house with his two friends. Richard had returned back to the Rangers Headquarters yesterday, so now it was only her and Ash. "Hi Ash, sorry about the party, still you look like you're in a good mood. Did professor Oak give you something?"

Ash opened the small picket fence and allowed Pikachu to jump off his shoulder. He watched as his first friend ran around in the garden, smelling all the flowers. "Not exactly, however I have decided to travel to the Orange Islands. There is a league out there that I want to try win, before I travel to the Jhoto league. Also Professor Oak wants us to pick something up for him. Sabrina and Brock has decided to join me."

Delia sighed and shook her head. That boy, always running off somewhere. Delia missed the times of Ash being a little boy and running around in the garden. Now he was Pokemon Trainers. She was little upset, that he wouldn't be staying long, but still she had come to accept that he wasn't a kid anymore, but a growing teenager who had to make his own choice and walk down his own path. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I will get your stuff ready, I bought you a new cap too."

The rest of the afternoon was spent, making sure Ash had everything he was going to need. He had got a call from the Professor in the evening saying that he had spoken to Professor Ivy and that she would be expected them in a few days. Ash however still had no clue how they were going to reach the Orange Islands.

**Vermillion City**

Ash, Brock and Sabrina climbed out of the taxi. Ash had decided instead of walking to Vermillion like they did last time, then he would take a taxi. Sure it had cost him a little, but it was still better than waiting several days. The kids then grabbed their bags and luggage from the trunk of the taxi. According to Professor Oak they needed to board a ferry to Valencia Island. This was where Professor Ivy lab was located, it would also be the starting point of Ash's journey in the Orange League. Ash had rang up late last night to pre-book tickets for the ferry, which would be leaving in forty five minutes or so. Clipped to his belt were eight Poke ball. Of course Pikachu was riding on his shoulder like always, however within the other eight balls was Knuckles, Charizard, Venusaur, Princess, Genger, Scizor, Pidgeot and finally Blastoise. Ash wasn't sure just how strong the gym leader were for this league, so he had decided to come prepared. Once everyone had got everything, Ash paid the driver and watched as the taxi left the port. Ash then turned to his friends.

"Okay, Let's go. Watch out Orange Islands because Ash Ketchum is on his way." The three teens made their way toward the booking office, where Ash picked up their tickets. They then made their way towards the docks ready to board the ferry that would take them to Valencia Island. Soon as they reached the gang plank, Ash flashed their tickets and then boarded the ferry.

Ash walked on to the deck with Sabrina and Brock, he was trying to keep a low profile and so had dressed himself differently today. Instead of his usual trainer gear, he had a pair of black slacks, and a smart shirt. He also had a pair of shades on, and he wasn't wearing his trademark cap. Last thing he needed was fans crowding him on a ferry.

_**"Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentleman, this is your captains speaking. We will be departing for Valencia Island in a few minutes. Our journey should take no more than two hours. Please note that we do have on board a restaurant which serves food through the entire cruise. I would like to thank you once again for travelling with Orange islands Connections."**_

**Two hours later**

Ash stood by the railing bored. Brock had decided to go explorer the gift shop, just in case there was anything there they needed for their trip. Sabrina was stood next to him, and had one of her hands in his. Ash could see land on the Horizon and guessed that the island they were heading to was Valencia Island. Ash felt Sabrina lean on him, this caused Ash to smile a little. The two trainers were looking forward to spending the night together. While in Pallet, Sabrina had been staying in the spare room in Ash house, and so there was no opportunity to do anything which each other. However tonight was going to be different.

_**"Good Evening Ladies and Gentleman, If you look toward the Horizon you will see our destination Valencia Island. We should be docking within the next 30 minutes or so. Please make sure you have all your luggage and that nothing is left behind. Once again I thank you for travelling with Orange Island Connections."**_

Ash took a deep breath, he couldn't wait to begin is Orange Island adventure. He was looking forward to meeting all the different Pokemon, not to mention the various gym battles. Ash had decided that soon as they reached the Island then they would find the nearest Pokemon centre and check in for the night. This would also give him a chance to register for the Orange league.

Unknown to our three heroes, just a few yards behind the boat. A submarine in the shape of a large Magikarp was following them. Inside the submarine, Jessie, James and Meowth were peddling as fast as they could.

"My legs hurt Jessie, we have been peddling for almost two hours. Can we take a break, pretty please."

Jessie was also feeling the strain of the none-stop peddling, however they were on a mission. Their boss wanted them to follow the twerp, and so here they were following the ferry that the three heroes was on. Of course Jessie would have preferred to travel in style aboard the ferry, but she had discovered that they didn't have enough money to get tickets. So the three had borrowed this submarine from the Team Rocket Outpost in Vermillion City. "Quit whining James, we are almost there. Meowth, how much longer?"

Meowth pulled down the periscope and then took a look through it. He could see the Island in the distance, and knew they would be there around 10 minutes.

"It looks like were close. I can see the island from and it looks like were be there in another ten minutes."

James groaned as he lowered his head in disappointment. Another ten minutes was going to be torture for him. However he didn't want to have any argument with Jessie, so he just carried on peddling.

**Valencia Island**

Ash, Brock and Sabrina carried their luggage down the gang plank. They were finally here. Ash noticed that Brock had removed a map from his bag. It was one thing that Ash admired about the oldest member of their group. He was always prepared.

"It looks like the Pokemon centre is half-mile that way." Ash followed Brock's finger as he pointed in the direction of the Pokemon centre. The three teens then started to walk towards their destination. However just then a small girl came running up to them. She couldn't have been no more than seven or eight and in her hand she had a small book and pen. The first thing that sprang to Ash's mind was how had this girl discovered who he was. However instead of being rude, he decided to find out what the little girl wanted.

"Hello can we help you?" Ash noticed the little girl went all shy and then handed Ash her book a pen.

"Please Mr Ketchum, could you sign my autograph book. You were really awesome in the Indigo League. "

Ash sighed and then took the book and pen. He began to write his name and short message. He found out the girl name was Jenny as it was on the front of her book. "There you go Jenny, just one question though, how did you know it was me?"

Jenny took back her book and hugged it to her chest. She couldn't believe the Ash had signed her book. "Easy, your Pikachu. I watched all your matches on T.V and every time you had Pikachu on your shoulder."

Ash looked to his partner, who was now scratching the back of his head with his little yellow paw. "Oh well Pikachu. Guess we can't hide forever. Anyway Jenny, could I ask that you don't tell anyone you have seen me. I am here on vacation and the last thing I need is reporters and photographers chasing me."

Jenny pinched her fingers together and then drew them across her lips. "Your secret is save with me Mr Ketchum. Thanks again for signing my book bye. " Ash watched as the little girl ran off towards her parents. He then turned back to Brock and Sabrina. "Okay let's go. It's getting dark, and we still need to check in to the Pokemon centre."

Ash walked through the doors of the Pokemon centre, followed by Sabrina and Brock. He then made his way towards the counter. It seems the Nurse Joys looked all the same in the orange Islands too.

"Can I help you young man?" Ash blushed at the nurse however he soon found himself pushed to one side as Brock began to try woo the nurse with his heart struck eyes.

"Oh Nurse Joy, you and I we are made for each other. Please say you will be mine. Ahhhh" When Brock had pushed Ash out of the way, he had also caused Pikachu to fall off and this did not go down well with the little electric type, who was now showing is displeasure, by lightning Brock up like the 5th of July. Pikachu then stopped his attack and noticed Brock had now fallen side ways, covered in black scorch marks, and his hair all sticking up on end.

"I apologise for my friend Nurse Joy. I was wondering if I could book two rooms for the night. Here is my Pokedex. Oh by the way is there anyway of turning the computer down, I want to try keep a low profile. Also could you please register me for the Orange League?"

The Nurse looked at the young trainer confused. She then scanned his Pokedex, and adjusted the volume of the computer. When is detail flashed on screen the nurse could see why he wanted to keep a low profile, this was the young trainer who had won the Indigo league championship. Nurse Joy then booked two room and entered Ash in for the Orange league. She handed the Pokedex back to Ash, and whispered.

"There you go Mr Ketchum, all done. Please enjoy your stay in our lovely city." Ash thanked Nurse Joy then left his Pokemon with her for safe keeping. Pikachu wasn't happy about going into his ball, but he knew that Ash and Sabrina needed some alone time to mate.

**Ash and Sabrina room**

Ash was sat up in bed talking to Cynthia. It seems she was 1 badge away from entering the Sinnoh league. Ash was impressed with all the Pokemon she had caught. "Okay Cynthia, hopefully we can meet up soon. Take care." Ash blushed as Cynthia blew him a kiss and then giggled.

Ash switched off his Pokegear, however when he turned to see Sabrina he dropped it on the floor. His girlfriend was stood in the doorway of the bathroom, dressed in the shortest nightie he had ever seen, and she was wearing a pair of pink cotton panties, that covered hardly anything. Ash gulped as Sabrina made her way towards him. He felt like a mice being cornered by a cat. He noticed Sabrina climbed onto the bed, crawling towards him, on her hands and knees smiling.

Ash looked under the quilt, already little Ash had woken up. It seems Sabrina didn't want to waste anytime, as she pounced on him. The two teens then kissed for a few minutes. Hands wandering all over each other. Ash noticed Sabrina broke the kiss and was now pulling the quilt down to reveal the tent now in his boxers. He hissed as he felt her palm rub over the fabric gently.

"That was fantastic Ash." She then kissed him again. She noticed Ash had now pulled the quilt over both of them. Both their underwear now discarded on the floor by their bed. Sabrina allowed Ash to wrap his arms around her and draw her into his body. She laid her head on the top of his chest and slowly closed her eyes, with a happy smile on her face.

**A/N: There you go, Ash has finally reached Valencia Island, and will now begin his journey through the Orange league. Note I will not be covering all the episodes, only the real main one of this series. I am hoping to get the Orange league over in the next nine or ten chapters. As there is only 4 badges in all there this should be enough chapter to cover his travels. Note that the Second Pokemon Movie will also feature within this arc.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did Ash would Bloody Ash, and actually gain experience instead of lose it.**

**A/N: Okay rant time. A Surskit! Pikachu got beat by a Surskit! That is worse then when it was defeated by Snivy in Unova. However this time Pikachu had the type advantage and his electrical attacks to call on and yet it still lost. I have heard the argument that every gym is different and sometimes you might come across a strong gym leader, but this gym is the first in Kalos. It is designed to test new trainers and their new Pokemon. A veteran like Ash should have wiped the floor with the competition. Also he has a perfectly good Swellow sitting at Professor Oak lab, would it have hurt for him not to use one of his more seasoned Pokemon, instead of sending out a Pokemon he only caught a day before. Again it looks like Ash has lost all battling knowledge from the last five regions. What is the point of him going to all these different places if he doesn't carry over his experience. Okay now I have had my little rant, on with the story. I have combined one random event in this chapter. A cookie for the person who can tell me what episode the event is from.**

**Valencia Island**

Ash, Brock and Sabrina left the Pokemon Centre. The Nurse Joy had informed them that Professor Ivy lab was located just a few miles down on the beach road. As they walked along the beach road they came across something that sickened all of them. There on the beach a group of thugs were attacking a beached Lapras. Ash immediately saw red and jumped down onto the beach, Poke ball in hand.

"Hey leave that Pokemon alone! Charizard I need your help." Ash opened his Poke ball and Charizard roared as it appeared. When it saw the thugs hurting another Pokemon, It too saw red. By this time Ash's little entrance had been noted and now one of the thugs stood in front of him, why the others continued to attack Lapras.

"Beat it Kid, this is my Lapras, and I will treat it anyway I want. So why don't you run back to the Kiddie sand pit and let the big boys do what needs to be done." The thug immediately jumped back as a flamethrower scorched the sand just in front of him. "Hey kid instead of worrying about stuff that doesn't concern you, maybe you should spend more time training your Charizard."

Ash just smiled. "Oh don't you worry, he is trained, however when he sees Pokemon getting hurt by their so called trainers, he reacts just as I would. So unless you and your pals want me to turn up the heat, then I suggest you stop hitting that Pokemon now!

The thug just stared at Ash and then the Charizard. "Tell you what kid, you beat me in a Pokemon Battle and I will release this Lapras. However if I win I get your Charizard deal!"

Ash narrowed his eyes. He could see hear the Lapras cry out as it was assaulted again and again by the other thugs. Ash wasn't sure what to do, just then Charizard roared and stomped it's foot. This seemed to bring Ash out of his thoughts.

"_Do it boss. I can beat all of them. That Lapras need helps, and if this is the only way to help it then lets give him a battle he will never forget."_

Ash looked up at Charizard, he could tell this meant more to the fire type then it was letting on. Maybe this had something to with Damian. After all Ash had never actually asked Charizard how his former trainers treated him, before it was abandoned. Ash could see the fire in Charizard eyes, this was not up for discussion. Charizard wanted to teach this guy a lesson. Ash turned his attention back to the thug who was still smiling.

"Fine! We battle. I win you release Lapras, you win then you get Charizard. However until the battle is concluded then your friends are to leave Lapras alone. Not only that but to make sure there is no cheating, Brock will act as judge.

The thug just laughed. Did this kid think he had chance, He would make this brat ever regret interfering in his business. "Fine kid, let's make it two on two." The thug then turned to his crew who were now standing by the Lapras. "Okay guys leave it alone for now. Besides after I beat this kid then we can use his Charizard to get to the other islands. This Lapras is useless anyway."

Ash walked over to one side and watched as Brock stood in the in between him and the thug. Ash was going to make this guy pay for harming Lapras. "I choose you Charizard!" Charizard stomped onto the make shift field and roared to the sky.

The thug just looked over and grinned. "I choose you Poliwrath!" The thugs ball opened up and out of it appeared a strong looking Poliwrath. It flexed it's muscles ready for battle.

Brock looked to both trainers. He still wasn't sure about this, however one thing was clear, that Lapras needed help. "This is a two on two Pokemon battle. No Substitutes allowed. Trainers get ready begin!"

The thug wasted no time. "Poliwrath use **Water Gun**!" Poliwrath fired a torrent of water at Charizard."

Ash just smirked. "Charizard dodge then use **Sunny day**!" Charizard dodged the water gun, and then roared to the sky, causing the sun to intensify and the battle field to be bathed in hot sunlight."

The thug shielded his eyes as the heat and brightness was getting too much for him. "Poliwrath use **Hydro Pump**!" Poliwrath was also feeling the effect of the bright sunlight. However when he fired its Hydro Pump, its power dropped dramatically, and only a few drops hit Charizard who just shook it off like it was nothing.

Ash just smirked. Clearly this guy had no clue what he was doing. Any decent trainer would avoid using water type moves, especially when sunny day was in full effect. "Charizard take to the sky!" Charizard roared before flapping its huge wings and flew up into the sky. With the suns brightness it was hard to see where the fire type was.

The thug tried to look up but all he could see was the sun, where was that blasted Charizard. "Poliwrath shoot **Ice beam** towards the sky!" Poliwrath formed a sphere of blue in its hands, before beams of ice shot up into the sky, in different directions.

Ash watched as the Poliwrath continued to fire random Ice beams all over the sky, this was too easy. "Charizard dodge those Ice beams and then use **Seismic Toss**!" Charizard nose dived towards the field it spun from side to side dodging the ice beams. When it was close enough it cork screwed causing the water/fighting type to be launched into the air, where Charizard caught it and then shot straight up into the air. As it did Charizard cork screwed again causing the Poliwrath to become dizzy. When it was at the right height it then looped several times before nose diving back down towards the field. Just as it looked like it was going to crash, Charizard levelled out and slammed the Poliwrath into the sand and then flew low across the field. It looped once more before coming to land in front of Ash.

Brock waited for the sand cloud to vanish, he then spotted the Poliwrath, cross eyed on the field. "Poliwrath is unable to battle. Trainer send out your final Pokemon.

The thug was completely stunned. He was now beginning to regret challenging this kid. It was clear now that he was no rookie. "Useless Poliwrath, you wait till we get home. Now go Golem use **Stone Edge**!" The thugs ball opened up to reveal the fully evolved rock type. It roared before slamming both fist into the ground causing pointed stones to rise up around Charizard, who winced at the attack.

Ash growled. "Charizard use **Solar beam**!" Charizard roared and then absorbed sunlight. It then opened it's mouth and fired a bright white beam at the rock type. Who was engulfed by the light. When the light had died down it showed Golem rocking from side to side, suddenly it fell to the floor with swirl for eyes.

Brock smiled, it seems Ash did have this match in the bag. "The winner of this battle is The Indigo League Champion, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Brock smirked as he noticed the shock on the thugs face."

Ash recalled Charizard. "Now I believe we had an agreement." Ash noticed the thug looked at him, and then quickly recalled Lapras. He then tried to make a run for it along with the rest of his crew. Ash didn't move and watched as Charizard flew off and then hovered above the group of thugs. It then spewed a flame that began to surround the group trapping them in a ring of fire.

"Hey lets us out. The battle wasn't a fair fight, how was I suppose to know I was challenging a champion. The deals off." However the thug noticed the ring of fire enclosing around them all and Ash just standing on the outside watching.

"Okay fine you win. Here take the stupid Lapras. "The thug then released the Lapras and then broke it's Poke ball and threw it to Ash so he could see that Lapras was now free.

Ash opened another Poke ball. "Blastoise dowse that ring of fire with your **Hydro Pump**!" Blastoise appeared next to Ash and than locked its two huge water cannons on the flames. It then fired a torrent of water extinguishing the flames. Ash then watched amused as the thugs ran off. However his attention was now on the injured Lapras, who looked to be in worse shape then before. Ash slammed his bag down and then rummaged through it. He pulled out a bottle of hyper potion and carefully walked towards the water/ice duel type.

"Lapras, my name is Ash Ketchum. I am not going to hurt you, I just want to help you okay. This might sting a little." Ash noticed that Lapras stayed silent however it wasn't making any objections to his advances. Ash got to work and started to spray the worse area on the Pokemon. It noticed each time he sprayed the Lapras winced in pain. Ash turned to Brock. "I think our visit to Professor Ivy will have to to wait. We need to get this Lapras to the Pokemon centre now!" Ash then turned back to Lapras. "I will have to catch you so that I can transport you to the Pokemon centre. However once you are all better than I will give you the option of being set free. Is that okay with you?"

Lapras didn't say anything. She was stunned that a trainers would just try step in and protect her. She dreaded to think what might had happened had he not intervened. Her last trainer was always hurting her. So at first she was a little on edge about the battle, as she thought this boy would just keep her and maybe he would hurt her as well. However watching him battle had wiped those thoughts from her mind, it was clear his Pokemon cared for him deeply. Lapras looked at Ash, was she prepared to be someone else Pokemon once more. In the end she inclined her head and allowed the ball to touch her. She was then sucked into it, however she didn't struggle and just allowed the process to take it's course.

Ash picked up the ball and his bag and then started to run back to the Pokemon centre, with Brock and Sabrina hot on his heels. It didn't take him long to reach the centre. He burst through the door and quickly made his way to the counter.

"Nurse Joy, Please help. This Lapras is in real bad shape. I have tried to help it with some hyper potion, but I think it is better if you take a look for yourself. My friends I was on our way to professor Ivy lab, when we saw a group of thugs attacking it."

Nurse Joy took the ball from Ash. She then lead him through to the hospital part of the Pokemon centre. They approached a large room, with a see through glass. In the room was a huge pool filled with water. Ash waited with his friends outside and watched as the Nurse Joy opened the ball and released Lapras into the pool. The Nurse Joy immediately covered her mouth in shock at how badly this Pokemon had been treated. Ash watched as Nurse Joy gave her Blissey instructions, he then noticed she was coming out of the room. Her face was one of anger. Once she was outside Ash noticed she turned to him, are eyes in blazing.

"Mr Ketchum, I want descriptions of these thugs. This is a case for the law enforcement. By the looks of that poor Lapras this was not the only beating it had received. If you could stay here I need to contact officer Jenny."

Ash moved to the side and watched as Nurse Joy stormed down the ward and into an office. Ash decided that he would try to remember what the gang looked like. The leader was dressed in black pants, and a black leather jacket, with a bandana on his head. Ash couldn't remember what the rest look like there were five or six of them. He hoped if he told officer Jenny the description of the leader then maybe she would have his record on file. Ash waited with Brock and Sabrina, however he couldn't take his eyes off the room that Lapras was now resting in. he noticed that Blissey had attached a few wires and machines to the water/Ice duel type, and the only sound he could hear from the room was the small bleeps of the machines. Ash was still fuming about how anyone could treat their Pokemon like this. It was just in human. Ash carried on staring into the room, he wasn't sure how long he had stood their, until a polite cough caused him to look around and come face to face with officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Sabrina had Brock by his shirt collar preventing him from trying to whoo both females.

"I understand that you are Ash Ketchum, and you and your friends rescued this Pokemon from its abusive trainer. Could you please give me a description of the people involved?" Officer Jenny spent a good hour jotting down everything the young trainer had said. She already had a good idea who was responsible. A local gang known to them through various other criminal acts. Once she had written everything down she left the young trainer with his friends and returned back to the station to work on everything she had been told.

Ash spoke to Nurse Joy who told them that Lapras would be under observation for several days, so If they still wanted to visit Professor Ivy lab, then they still had time to do it. She then took note of Ash Pokegear number, so that if there was any changes with Lapras then she could get in contact with him. Ash still wasn't sure about leaving Lapras, however some gentle persuasion from his Girlfriend had made him change his mind. The three teens once again left the Pokemon Centre, and made their way towards the coastal road which would lead them to professor Ivy's lab. However unknown to our heroes three figures had overheard the conversation regarding the injured Lapras.

"Did you hear that James, the twerp has an injured Lapras. That would make a great gift for the boss."

James looked nervously at his colleague. It seems Jessie was about to come up with one of her mad schemes. They never seemed to work, every single one has failed so far. Not to mention this Lapras was being held in a Pokemon centre, constantly monitored by Nurse Joy and her staff. There was no way they would get away with it. "Jessie, lets just do what the boss asked us to and follow the twerp. Besides that Lapras is well guarded we would never be able to get away with it."

Jessie growled, she was getting a little fed up of her colleague. There was a time when they would do anything, now he was always being cautious. Jessie blamed the twerp for that, before their encounter they had been a one of the top team in Team Rocket, now they were rock bottom due to the embarrassing defeats they had suffered at the twerps hands. "Pull yourself together James, we are going to steal the Lapras, and that is the end of it!"

**Professor Ivy Lab**

Ash, Brock and Sabrina could see a small modern building in the distance. It look like the whole building was actually built into the cliff face. As they got nearer they noticed the various fencing area for the different Pokemon. They even had a specialist water Pokemon pen down by the beach. Ash climbed the small steps leading up to the main door. He knocked once. Ash heard loud crash and someone yell something about cleaning dishes, when the door opened to reveal a tall lady dressed in a red dress with a white lab coat over it.

"Yes can I help you?" Ash was just about to introduce himself when he was pushed out of the way by a heart struck Brock. Who was now making a complete fool of himself, by kneeling on one knee and trying to serenade the professor. However a simple yank on the ear by Sabrina soon had Brock falling back in line.

"Forgive me friend, he has problem with anything in a skirt. He just can't resist. Oh sorry, I am Ash Ketchum and this is Brock who you have already met and my girlfriend Sabrina. We have come to pick up the GS ball for Professor Oak."

Professor Ivy took a quick look behind inside her lab. The place was a mess, apart from herself, she shared the facility with two of her assistants, and none of them were the house cleaning type. Clothes, dishes laid unwashed and the lab floor was littered with folders, and odds and ends, Professor Ivy felt like turning Ash away as she was so embarrassed by the state of her lab, however she knew that Professor Oak was looking forward to receiving the GS ball and so moved to the side, and allowed them in.

"Oh Please come in. Sorry about the mess, but we had a rather few hectic days." Ash walked in, first thing that came to his mind was pig sty. This was suppose to be a Pokemon lab. Ash knew if his mother saw this she would faint of shock. Ash and his friends tipped toed around the various items littered over the floor. However Ash noticed that Brock was giving everything a good look, he then noticed that Brock had started to tidy little bits and pieces. Was this guy being serious, first he tries to serenade the Professor, and now he was playing house keeper. Ash had not been the only one who had noticed. Professor Ivy just stood there in complete shock as Brock just carried on tidying her lab.

Brock whistled as he carried on tidying. This place reminded him ao much of home. There he had to look after all his brothers and sisters. His dad had walked out on them, and so had their mother. That left Brock playing both roles and he had got quite use to all the cleaning, cooking, sewing, and just being a genuine big brother. If he had to be honest he was rather surprised how tidy Ash and Misty had been, he wouldn't have minded having to clean up after them a few times, but they all shared the work, Brock did the cooking, Ash cleaned the dishes and Misty dried them, however this was a completely different story. The place needed a good shake down from top to bottom. Brock seeing all the mess had gone into auto- pilot, however he did noticed everyone was watching him. "What? The place could do with a tidy up, and seeing how it seems Professor Ivy is busy with other things, I have decided to help out a little."

Ash was speechless, What Brock was doing could be seen as insulting. He was basically telling their host that this place was a pig sty and that it needed to cleaning up. Fortunately it seems the Professor didn't mind Brock helping out and was smiling at him. Wait a woman was showing interest in Brock? This had to be some mistake right?

"Professor not to be rude or anything, but could we have the GS ball. Something happened this morning and I need to get back to the Pokemon centre. I had to rescue a injured Lapras and it is in intensive care right now back at the Pokemon centre."

Professor Ivy stopped blushing at Brock and turned back to Ash. "Oh sorry Ash, yes right the GS ball. It is just over here. Oh for goodness sake! Samantha what have I told you about leaving all your junk over my desk!"

Ash wondered who Samantha was, however he didn't have to wait long as running through the door appeared a blonde, green eyes girl dressed in a black dress and wearing a white lab coat. She grabbed her stuff and huffed.

"Hmm well Lisa has moved everything from her desk to mine, so I had nowhere to put it."

Ash could tell the girl was no doubt an apprentice of some kind, as she was a lot younger than Professor Ivy, If Ash had to guess then he would have said early twenty, late teens maybe. However it seems someone had noticed her, Brock was in his own little world again. Ash was beginning to worry just how were they going to get him out of this lab, with all these pretty ladies and girls running around. However he was bought out of his thoughts by Professor Ivy handing him a Poke ball it was a gold colour at the top and silver on the bottom. Engraved was G S. Ash placed the ball into his bag. He noticed that Professor Ivy was over by the video phone, no doubt informing Professor Oak that he had collected the ball and he would have it soon as Ash had finished the Orange League. Ash waited for Professor Ivy to finish on the video phone. Once she was he placed his bag back onto his back.

"Thank you Professor Ivy. Hopefully the Professor can find out what it does. I am sorry for the quick departure but I am worried about Lapras."

Professor Ivy smiled. She could understand how Ash was feeling. She herself loved Pokemon and hated to see any injured. "Not at all Ash, I would be doing the same thing if I was in your shoes. However it seems your friend has other ideas."

Ash turned to see what Professor Ivy was talking about his eyes then widened, there dressed in a pick frilly apron was Brock cleaning dishes. "Well I guess we could leave Brock here with you for a while. After all he seems happy. Hey Brock, Sabrina and I are heading back to the Pokemon centre. Do you want to meet us back there after you, well tidy up."

Brock was too busy staring out of the patio door to listen to Ash. There on the beach was Samantha and what Brock assumed was Lisa. Both were in their swimwear and looking after several water Pokemon. However a sharp pain on the back of his head soon woke him up from his trance. It seems Sabrina had taken things into her own hands had clouted him around the head to get his attention.

"Hey, Ash was talking to you. He said that we were heading back to the Pokemon centre, however if you want then you can stay here and then meet us back at the centre later."

Brock rubbed the back of his head, unknown to Ash and Sabrina, he was giving it serious thought to staying with Professor Ivy, It was clear she would need a house keeper, and who better to learn how to take care of Pokemon then the Professor. Plus he was hoping to score with Ivy or one of her assistant, heck if he was lucky then he could score with all three. Although Ash still needed guidance he was certain that he and Sabrina would be able to survive on their own for a little while. "Sounds Good Ash, once I finish here then I will meet you back at the Pokemon centre." Of course that was if he didn't decide to stay first.

Ash could sense there was something Brock wasn't telling them, however he was a big boy, and didn't need a baby sitter. He took hold of Sabrina hand and then followed Professor Ivy to the front door. He took one last look at Brock and could see he was really happy for once. Ash sighed. "Thanks again Professor. It was nice meeting you.." Just then Ash was interrupted by a huge explosion. He looked into the distance and good see that smoke was raising up from the small town. He also noticed that the explosion had happened near where the Pokemon centre. "Sorry Professor but we have to run, that explosion looks like it came from near the Pokemon centre." Ash and Sabrina ran hand in hand towards the smoke now raising in the distance. Ash only thought was "I hope Lapras is okay!"

**A/N: There you go, a little cliff hanger. Well not really a cliff hanger, as it should be obvious who has caused the explosion. :). Till next time.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If I did Ash would age, and he would win everything.**

**A/N: Is Ash Gay? Seriously, What more does Serena have to do for him to notice her. I wish all my ex were like her, you can tell exactly what she is thinking. Yet as usual Ash is completely clue-less. Good job he knows what to do with girls in this story. Anyway after a little break here is chapter 44, Please enjoy.**

**I was planning to put up a notice saying I have decided to abandon this story, for an April fools pranks, however in the end I decided that would give most of my loyal readers a heart attack, not to mention my PM box and emails would be filled with complaints and very angry reviewers. So I decided just to give you a new chapter instead. :)**

**Valencia Island**

Ash ran as fast as he could, he could still see the smoke clouding the sky. He kept looking behind him to make sure that Sabrina was with him. He could tell she was out of breath, but she was still keeping up with him. Ash turned his head back in the direction of the various sirens coming from the small town. Only a few more minutes and he would be there. Ash raced around the corner, and through the city gates. His fears were confirmed as the Pokemon Centre was now on fire and emergency crews were doing all they could to keep the flames from reaching anything else nearby. Ash noticed Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny was in a discussion. Ash wanted to know where Lapras was so he raced up to both women.

"Nurse Joy what happened?" Ash could tell Nurse Joy was shaken up by the whole ordeal, she was wrapped in a blanket. vacant expression on her face.

"Three masked figures entered the Pokemon centre and caused an explosion. They then stole your Lapras and made a get away in a van. I was just in the middle of giving Officer Jenny a description, although I couldn't exactly see their faces. I did noticed one was a Pokemon shape though. In fact it looked like a Meowth."

Ash growled, he now knew who was responsible for stealing his Lapras. It seems Team Rocket had followed him to the Orange Islands and still wanted to cause trouble for him. Well he would make sure they got it when he found them, he would beat them so bad, that they would be begging him to blast them off. Ash looked to officer Jenny.

"Do you now how they escaped? Lapras is a big Pokemon, they must have had some sort of truck? Or transport waiting."

Officer Jenny too felt sorry for the young trainer. This was the boy who had rescued the Lapras from that gang and now it had been stolen. "Nurse Joy was just giving me a description of the van. She said it was blue and big and was heading North. I have most of my officers looking for it now."

Ash shook his head, there wasn't many places they could go, after all they were on an Island, so If Ash had to guess then they were hiding out somewhere and waiting till the attention had died down. Ash pulled a ball from his belt.

"Pidgeot I choose you!" The Normal flying type appeared from the ball and opened it's huge wings. her eyes then locked with her trainers.

_"Is Everything okay Master, you look worried." _Ash sighed, then stroked Pidgeot feathers gently.

"Lapras has been stolen, I need you to see if you can see a Blue truck anywhere near here. The trees grow quite tall on this island so a birds eye view would be best. If you find them report straight back here."

Pidgeot nodded her head before taking off from the ground and flying towards the sky. Ash then turned back to both Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. "Pidgeot will see if she can see anything from the air. By the way officer Jenny did you catch the other gang?"

**Somewhere On The Island**

Jessie, James and Meowth were hiding out in an abandoned factory. After they had stolen Lapras, they had planned to transport it back to the boss, however they had forgotten all they had for transport was there Magikarp Submarine, no where near big enough to carry an injured Lapras. So they had decided to hide here and try contact the boss to see if he would wire them some funds or if he would provide them some sort of transport to get the Lapras to him. Jessie plugged the monitor in, and turned it on. The screen went fuzzy before a image of their boss was on screen. he did not look to pleased.

"You three! What are you three doing? I send you to keep an eye on the boy, and you decide to blow up a building. You had better have a good excuse, for your actions."

Jessie gulped. "Well you see sir. The brat has caught a new Pokemon, and we thought that if we stole it, then we could give it to you."

Giovanni lounged back in his chair, looking at the three clowns on the monitor. The only reason he had sent them on this mission was so that he didn't have to deal with them back at HQ. "What Pokemon have you stolen then? Show me!"

Jessie turned the screen so Giovanni could see a huge tank, inside was Lapras who was not looking too good. Jessie then turned the screen back. "You see, it would be a perfect addition to your collection."

Giovanni lowered his hand down the side of his chair and began to stroke his Persian, who suddenly began purring from the attention it was getting. "Exactly how are you planning to transport this Pokemon? If I remember correctly the only transport you have is a submarine. Too small for a Pokemon of that size." Giovanni noticed the nervous expression on the faces of his three minions. It seems they had once again jumped the gun and had done something without thinking it through. "You three don't have a clue do you! Of all the incompetent morons I have working for this company, you three are the worse! I will send a transport plane to the island, make sure you arrive on time, Here are the coordinates be there in exactly one hour."

The screen suddenly blacked out leaving Jessie, James and Meowth looking at the coordinates their boss had given them. it look like the pick up point was only a few miles north of their location.

**Outside Hidden Location**

Pidgeot was circling the island, so far she had been up here for an hour and still no sign of the truck Ash had described to her. She was about to return back to Ash, when she noticed the abandon Factory complex. She could see a big blue van outside one of the building. Pidgeot dived down for a closer look, she settled down on one of the roofs and looked into the building where the truck was outside. She spotted Lapras in a tank and Team Rocket just sitting around. Pidgeot took off, she had finally found them, and couldn't wait till she told Ash.

**Valencia Town Centre**

Ash and Sabrina was helping with the clean up of the Pokemon centre, when Ash noticed Pidgeot was circling just above. He could tell by the way she was flying that she had found something. Ash turned to officer Jenny, who was also helping with clean up.

"Officer Jenny, it looks like Pidgeot has found them, she wants us to follow her." Officer Jenny looked up and noticed the Pokemon was indeed waiting as if it wanted to lead them somewhere. She quickly had a few words with her colleagues and then lead Ash and Sabrina towards her car. Once everyone was buckled up, she drove off with Pidgeot leading above them. It wasn't long before they came to the old abandoned factory buildings. Just has they were pulling in a blue truck sped right past them and turned right, heading towards the very top of the island.

"All units I need assistant now! Suspect truck spotted, and heading towards top of mount Valencia. In pursuit now." Office Jenny noticed that Ash had gotten out, there was a bright flash, before her eyes widened , there standing beside the car was a Charizard.

"Officer Jenny, I will ride Charizard and see if I can cut them off. Sabrina do you want to come with me or stay with officer Jenny?"

Sabrina unbuckled her belt. There was no way she was going to let Ash handle this on her own. "No way am I sitting in this car, why you get yourself into trouble again Ketchum."

Ash smiled and helped Sabrina on to the back of Charizard. "Okay Charizard, let's go and rescue Lapras!" Charizard roared before taking off and flew towards Pidgeot. Soon both flying type were flying at top speed trying to catch up with the truck. They were soon right behind it, Ash knew he could attack the track directly, but Lapras could get injured further, so he needed another idea. Ash looked down and noticed the truck was having a rough time trying navigate up the mountain pass. This gave him an idea.

"Charizard lets get in front of them. Pidgeot use **Air Cutter** to take out those tyres!" Pidgeot flapped it's huge wings before sending two razor sharp wind blades at the truck. Both blades sliced the back wheels and then sliced the front. The truck was now bumping up and down, as it tried to remain on the mountain pass.

Ash had already got in front of the truck and had spotted an intersection, where they could stop the truck and rescue Lapras. "Okay Charizard touched down here, and remember that truck is not to get past you." Ash and Sabrina jumped off, just as the truck came around the corner. Charizard growled before bracing himself. The van crashed into him, however with his strength Charizard was managing to slow the truck down. he could see the surprise look on the three Team Rockets faces, now staring out of the windscreen at him.

**Within Van, a few minutes ago**

Jessie and James and Meowth, were bouncing all over the place. The truck they had stolen had no seat belts and so there was nothing preventing them from bouncing around in the truck cabin. The pick up point was on the top of this mountain, and they had only 10 minutes to reach the summit. Just then they heard the sound of both set of tyres blowing out. Jessie was doing her best to keep the truck on the mountain path.

"James I thought you said you checked all the tyre before we left. All four have just burst."

James was doing his best to hold on as now the tyre had blown, the bumps on the mountain pass had gotten worse, and he was hitting his head constantly on the ceiling of the truck cab. "Honestly Jessie, I did. All four tyres looked fine before we left. Maybe this rocky terrain has caused the tyres to blow. Look out there something on the path ahead"

All three members noticed a Charizard, and behind it was two kids who team Rocket could see were the two twerps. "Blast that kid, he is trying to rescue his Lapras. Well he won't stop us this time." Jessie slammed her foot onto the gas pedal causing the truck to accelerate. However no matter how hard she pushed the truck, the Charizard wasn't moving. eventually the truck stopped.

"Okay you three get out of that truck now, before I have Charizard BBQ your arse." The three Team Rocket members climbed out of the truck, however their eyes never left Charizards who was now producing small flames around its fangs to prove that Ash wasn't kidding. Once they were away from the truck Ash and Sabrina got to work. Charizard would keep Team Rocket busy while they dealt with Lapras. Ash and Sabrina could already hear the sirens coming towards them. Ash used all his strength to open the back door of the truck. he climbed in and could see that Lapras was still in her tank, but she looked a lot worse than she did before they had left this morning.

"Don't worry Lapras. Everything is fine now. Your safe." Ash noticed Lapras opened her eyes and looked at Ash. She could see the concern written all over his face for her well being.

_"Thank you Ash."_

Ash smiled he was happy to get Lapras back, however just then he could hear the sound of a plane overhead. Ash climbed out of the truck and then looked up. The Plane was flying towards them, on the side of it was a huge red R, Ash noticed when it got a bit closer, it suddenly turned direction and flew away from the island. Obviously that had been their escape route. Ash noticed officer Jenny had pulled up along with a few other police cars. He watched her climb out.

"I want those three arrested now!" Three officer ran past her and then began to cuff Team Rocket. Ash watched as one by one they were led to awaiting police cars. Ash was hoping this was the last he would see of them, but knowing his luck, they would out on bail soon, and then they would come after him again. Ash noticed Nurse Joy had gotten out of one of the cars and was now making sure that Lapras was okay.

"Mr Ketchum, we need to get your Lapras to a Pokemon Centre right away. Unfortunately mine is still in need of repair so it will have to be on one of the other islands. I would suggest for now you put Lapras back in her ball, at least that way you can transport her."

Ash lowered his head, it was easy saying he would have to go to another island, but he didn't know where to go. Just then he noticed officer Jenny walked up behind him. "If you need a Pokemon Centre then there is one on Mikan Island. If you flew on your charizard then you could be their in fifteen minutes. If you leave from here and carry going west you will see it soon enough. It also has an Orange League gym on it."

That seemed to perk Ash up. He could get Lapras healed and challenge for his first Orange League badge. However Ash shoulder suddenly sank. They couldn't leave without informing Brock. Just then Ash noticed his Pokegear was vibrating. Taking it out of his pocket, he noticed it was Brock calling. He pressed answer and there was Brock on the screen.

"Hey Ash, I hope you don't mind, but I have decided to stay with Professor Ivy a little longer. I am sure you and Sabrina can manage without me, plus it will be good for you and Sabrina to get use to travelling alone. think of it has preparing you for when you embark on your league quest in Johto."

Ash put on a fake smile, however behind that fake smile, he was upset that Brock had decided to leave him and Sabrina, high and dry. Well at least he now knew that Brock was happy and he and Sabrina could continue their journey around the Orange Islands, without worrying about him.

"Hmm that's great Brock. Well you know where I am if you need to call. Keep in touch. Bye" Ash switched the Pokegear off and noticed Sabrina was stood behind him with Pidgeot and Charizard.

"Guess Brock not coming with us then?" Ash could only nod at Sabrina question. He then walked towards the truck and climbed inside. Lapras was in the middle of having a final check up by Nurse Joy.

"Well, she is okay to travel, long as you keep her in the Poke ball then she will be fine. When you get to Mikan Island say hello to my cousin won't you. " Ash watched Nurse Joy climb out of the truck. he then opened Lapras Poke ball and watched as the Pokemon was sucked inside. Ash then climbed down from the truck and walked over towards his Pokemon and Sabrina.

"Right Officer Jenny said Mikan island is west of this point, so Sabrina if you want to ride Pidgeot, I will ride Charizard. Pikachu, you ride with me." Ash noticed his little friend who had stayed quiet most of the day just nodded. Ash climbed on Charizard back and watched Sabrina climb onto Pidgeot back. Soon as both teens were secure the Pokemon flapped their wings and took towards the direction, Officer Jenny had given them. unaware that both would be facing new challenges very soon.

**A/N: Okay Next Chapter, Ash will arrive at Mikan island and challenge for his first Orange League gym badge. Now as many of the fans will now, the Orange League matches are a little different to normal gym matches. So be prepared for less battles taking place.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If i did Ash would age and get laid!**

**A/N: I feel really sorry for Serena. Ash still clueless, that and she nearly lost him to another girl in the latest episode. However I will say this though. Penelope did look hot, I am still not thrilled with this new fairy type, however i suppose they had to come up with a new type. personally if they had a Fairy Eevee evolution then i would really like to see a Ghost Eevee evolution, or a steel type evolution.**

**Miken Island**

Charizard and Pigeot touched down just outside the Pokemon Centre. Ash and Sabrina quickly dismounted, and once Charizard and Pidgeot had been recalled, they made their way towards the entrance of the Pokemon centre. Ash raced inside with Sabrina and Pikachu hot on his heels. He stopped in the middle of the centre. The place was huge. Ash wasn't sure what counter to go to. Just then he heard a sweet voice call out.

"Yes can I help you" Ash walked over to the counter and noticed a Nurse Joy was ready with her Blissey.

"Nurse Joy, I have an injured Lapras here. It was being taken care of in the Valencia Island Pokemon Centre, however something happened there and I was told to bring Lapras here."

Nurse Joy looked down at her screen. Unknown to Ash she had been expecting Lapras and I had been informed by her sister on Valencia island about what had happened. She already had a specialised unit ready for the injured Lapras.

"You must be Ash Ketchum, my sister mentioned that you would be coming here. I have already set up a specialised bay for your Lapras. If you follow me I will lead you to it."

Ash and Sabrina followed the Nurse Joy through some double doors. They then walked down various corridors, until the came to a ward which look liked it was specially designed for water Pokemon. Ash noticed Nurse Joy lead them to one of the room where a huge tank was inside. Ash noticed the Nurse Joy stopped them from going into the room.

"I am sorry, but only staff are allowed in. However you can view through the glass if you like. Could you please give me Lapras Poke ball."

Ash handed over Lapras Poke ball and then walked around to the glass, so he could watch everything in the room. He noticed Sabrina had grabbed his hand in support, which was helping his worries a little. Ash watched Nurse Joy release Lapras into the tank and then started to connect various wires to her. Once the wires were connected and the machines turned on. Nurse Joy left instruction with her Blissey and then exited the room.

"Your Lapras is just fine Mr Ketchum. However she will need to stay in over night for observation. If you like I can book you a room for the night."

Ash nodded and handed over his Pokedex. He then followed the Nurse Joy back through the corridor and back out to the main reception, where he waited at the desk while Nurse Joy booked them in for the night.

"Nurse Joy, I was told that there was a Orange league Gym on the island. Could you tell me where I can find it. I figured that if I am here for the night with Lapras then I could get my first gym badge while I was here."

Nurse Joy smiled and then scanned the Pokedex. She was surprised at the young trainers achievements. She then registered him for the Orange League. "Well it was good thing you did come here. After all you were not even registered for the league. However that has now been taken care of. The Gym is located not far from here, and it is ran by a Brother and sister. The gym leader is called Cissy. Well here is your room key and I hope you have a pleasant stay on our Island. Also if you ever want to see how Lapras is doing, you just need to ask and I or one of my colleagues will take you to see her."

Ash thanked Nurse Joy and then turned to Sabrina who now had Pikachu in her arms. "Well lets go up to our room, we can then drop all our stuff off, which will safe us carrying it all over the island." Ash noticed Sabrina move her mouth to his ear.

"Can we also see if that ran a daycare facility. As It's been while since we have done anything together." Ash's cheeks went red as he blushed at Sabrina double meaning. The two trainers then left the main reception and made their way up to their room.

**Later That Afternoon**

Ash and Sabrina was walking down a small path. According to a passer by this was the path that led to the Islands gym. Ash couldn't wait to win his first Orange League badge. Just then he noticed Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and starting to run ahead of them. Ash wondered what had gotten into his little friend and chased after him with Sabrina hot on his heels. Ash suddenly stopped as he noticed Pikachu was investigating a coconut that had fallen from the tree. Ash looked closely and could see a string was attached to it. Carefully he followed the string up the tree until he saw it was attached to a bucket. Ash eyes widened.

"Pikachu, don't touch that!" Ash had tried to grab Pikachu however it was too late. The little electric mouse Pokemon had grabbed the coconut and now both trainer and Pokemon were soaked. Ash heard laughter from behind one of the trees. He noticed a boy with spiky hair, dressed in a yellow top with green combat pants laughing.

"Boy you and your Pokemon must really be dumb to fall for the trick." The boy carried on laughing, however Ash didn't see what was so funny.

"That was a dirty, trick, who are you anyway. I came to challenge the island Gym leader."

The boy stopped laughing, his face suddenly turned serious. "Oh really, well if this is anything to go by, then Cissy will wipe the floor with you. In fact I don't think your good enough to face Cissy, so we are going to battle, if I win you leave, however if you win then I will take you the gym."

Ash was about to grab a Poke ball when he heard a female voice behind the boy.

"Oh really? and went did we make this rule. You know I am the only one who can defend this gym so why don't you ran back to your room and tidy it up, like I have asked you a million times before."

Ash noticed the girl was taller than him, she had a pink top and long black skirt. "I apologise for my brothers rudeness. My name is Cissy, and I am the Gym leader for this island. I assume you still wish to challenge correct."

Ash shook the girl hand and then nodded. "Yes, I have already entered the Indigo league Championships and now thought I would try the Orange league."

Cissy eye widened. "Really, the Indigo League. if you don't mind me asking, where did you finish exactly."

Ash smiled and then opened his coat to show the badge that proved he had won the Indigo League. " I am Ash Ketchum and I finished first, this badge is proof of my accomplishments."

To say Cissy was surprised, was an understatement. A league Champion was challenging her for a badge. If this kid had already won the Indigo league, then there was no doubt he would give Drake the Orange League champion a run for his money. However to gain the privilege of facing Drake the challengers had to collect all four badges.

"Okay Ash, however you should know that the gym battle here in the Orange Islands are a lot different to the mainland gyms. In fact only two of our leaders will actually give you a Pokemon battle. I unfortunately will not be one of them. You see my gym test a trainers Pokemon skill. So instead of having a Pokemon battle, we have a sort of contest, however I will explain everything once we get inside the gym."

Ash and Sabrina followed Cissy into the gym. They found themselves in a huge hall. On the floor outlined was a battle field. Ash kissed Sabrina and then went and stood in one of the boxes. Ash then waited while Cissy took up her position.

"Okay Ash listen closely. We each choose one Pokemon to face each other. However that Pokemon must know Water Gun, for this is a water gun challenge."

Ash stood confused, however he noticed Cissy's brother had some sort of control panel in his hands. "You should have walked away when you had the chance. My sister is going to crash you." Ash then noticed the boy pressed a button on the panel, he turned to hear the sound of one of the walls sliding down. There behind it was a small wall and on the wall stood a row of metal cans. Ash then suddenly felt the ground move as the training field began to split revealing a deep pool of water.

"Okay Ash our first challenge is target shooting. We each choose one Pokemon, the Pokemon, who hits the most cans in the fastest time wins. Seadra I choose you!" Cissy threw her ball into the pool, it suddenly opened up revealing Horsea evolved form and Kingdra pre-evolved form.

Ash was in a pickle, he didn't have any Pokemon that could use water gun. The only water type he had was Blastoise. Of course he had Mew, but thought using Princess would be a little over kill. then again she wasn't battling so maybe he could get away with it. Pulling his cap down, he removed her pink ball from his belt.

"I choose you Princess!" The ball opened up to reveal Mew floating around and looking around her surroundings.

Cissy eyes widened. Was she seeing things, or was that Mew now in front of her. Cissy had never seen a legendary only pictures of them in books, so for a trainer to actually use one in her gym was a real honour.

"Ash is that really Mew?"

Ash nodded his head. "Yes it is, you see I don't have any Pokemon that can use water gun. All I have is my Blastoise and he forgot water gun a while back. However Mew is capable of learning every move, so I was wondering if you mind me using her for the challenges."

Cissy shook her head. "No that's fine Ash, Mew is a Pokemon, and there are no rules regarding legendaries not being allowed. So if you are ready then we will begin. As the challenger you can go first. Remember its the fastest time to knock down all the cans."

Ash turned to Mew. "Okay Princess I want you to use Water gun on all those cans. You need to hit every single one. Are you ready?"

Mew twirled in the air and then got ready. She watched as the green light turned on, and then heard her daddy shout.

"**Water Gun** Princess!" Mew used water gun in rapid fire mode, finally the last can had been knocked off the wall and the clock showed 0.20 seconds.

Cissy eyes widened. That was fast, Seadra best time was 0.25, so she had to hope that Seadra could match Mew's time. "Okay Seadra your turn. Get ready, now **Water gun**!"

Seadra used its own water gun and hit all the tins, amazingly the time again had stopped on 0.20 seconds. it was tie.

Cissy smiled. "Wow a tie, okay, that means we get one point each. the next challenge will decided the match. It seems your Mew can hit standing targets, but let's see how could she is with moving targets."

Ash looked at Cissy confused once more, however he noticed her brother again pressed a button. This time the whole wall slid apart giving Ash a view of the sea and a few palm trees either side. he turned back to Cissy and waited for her to explain the rules of this challenge.

"Okay Ash I am going to give you a demonstration of what the next challenge is. You ready. Okay bro fire when ready!"

Ash watched again as Cissy's brother pressed the button on the panel. He noticed a small red disc flew into the air. he then watched as Seadra used Water gun and smashed it dead centre. Ash turned back to Cissy.

"Okay we will start with one disc, then three. if Mew manages to hit all the targets, then one more will be fired. However this time the one who smashes it first wins. Okay Seadra, get ready, go **Water gun**!"

Seadra focused and then sent a water gun shattering the disc.

"Good Seadra and now let's go for three!" Seadra again focused and shot three water guns smashing each target.

Ash eyes widened. That was good. he now had to match Seadra or he would lose the match. "Okay Princess you're up. **Water Gun**!"

Mew frowned she wasn't going to be beaten by some water Pokemon. She hit the first disc dead centre and then hit the other three matching Seadra.

"Okay seeing how we both tied again. This is the decider. Ready...go! **Water Gun**!"

Both Pokemon fired their water gun at the same time, and both hit the target at the same time. It was another draw."

"Well Ash this means we go into our tie break challenge. Wave surfing!" Cissy then recalled Seadra and lead Ash and Sabrina out to the beach area. Ash could see a red marker out in the ocean. He turned to face Cissy and waited for her to explain the final tie breaker challenge.

"Okay Ash this is it. We each choose one Pokemon, we then have to surf on their back to the marker out their. We then go around the marker and come back. The winner is the person who gets back to shore first. I choose you Blastoise!"

Cissy snapped open a Poke ball which revealed a powerful looking Blastoise. It flexed its muscles ready for the challenge.

Ash grinned. "Okay Blastoise let's go!" Ash opened his ball and out came his own Blastoise, who measured up the competition. Ash then climbed on the back of Blastoise and took up his starting position next to Cissy. He noticed her brother was now holding a green flag.

"Ready, steady go!"

Ash and Blastoise surfed towards the marker. He noticed that Cissy was just a head. Both Pokemon then swam around the marker, however Ash had the outside while Cissy had the inside. Ash knew he no chance now. However an idea came to his head. it was crazy, but he didn't want to lose this match.

"Blastoise use **Ice beam** towards the shore, and then belly slide!" Blastoise thought his trainer was off his rocker, however he shot a beam of ice and then jumped onto it and belly slid all the way to shore. the trick had paid off as soon they had passed Cissy, who looked on stunned. Ash noticed that Blastoise wasn't stopping and both trainer and Pokemon collided with a tree.

"That's not fair you cheated, so I declare Cissy the winner..." Ash watched Cissy brother about to raise the flag, however Cissy stopped him.

"Ash won fair and square, bro. I said we had to get to the marker and back, surfing was an option, however he was allowed to use any means possible. I must admit using Ice beam was a very clever Ash, and so I present you with the Coral eye badge. congratulations. "

Ash couldn't believe it he had won his first Orange League badge. He did his trademark pose, "How cool is that. Thank you Cissy for the great match, It was interested to see how the Orange league was different to the other gyms on the mainland. However Sabrina and I must get back to the Pokemon centre."

Cissy smiled and then waved at both trainers as the waved good bye to her and then turned their back and started to walk towards the Main city.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If I did Ash would age and he would date, instead of being ten for all his life.**

**A/N: Apology for the long delay. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Finally I have managed a way to work Tracey into the story. I have received a lot of messages regarding if I am planning to add the crystal Onix episode. originally I wasn't planning too, however seeing how most of you want me too, then I will add it. Also note The Power of One movie arc will take place within the Orange Islands. From what I can tell it take places between when Charizard finally listen to Ash and the final league battle with Drake. So I will be using this time slot to get the movie into the story, as the challenge states.**

**Miken Island Pokemon Centre**

Ash and Sabrina had just got back from the Miken gym, and was now stood in front of the main counters. Ash had been worried about Lapras and wanted to make sure she was okay. Ash waited patiently until he saw a nurse Joy approach him.

"Can I help you young man?"

Ash produced his Pokedex and handed it over to nurse Joy. "Good Evening nurse Joy, My name is Ash Ketchum, I was wondering how my Lapras was doing. you see earlier today, one of your sisters or cousins placed it in an intensive care unit, and I just wanted an update or a chance to see how Lapras is doing."

Nurse Joy took the Pokedex and then slid it into her terminal on the desk. Once the data had loaded, she looked to the screen to see a picture of Ash and list of his accomplishment so far. It also had a list of Pokemon that Ash had caught, and along side each one was a trainer number. Nurse Joy checked that the trainer numbered matched the one for the Lapras they had in the hospital department. when she saw the numbers matched, she removed the Pokedex and smiled.

"Thank you Mr Ketchum. If you would like to follow me, then I will take you through to the wards." Ash and Sabrina followed the Nurse through too the ward. They soon came to the room that Lapras was being kept in. Ash ran to the glass and stared in. He noticed Laras seemed to be asleep, however it seems she was healing nicely. Ash watched Nurse Joy walk into the room and then take a sheet from her Blissey. Ash noticed the nurse Joy looked down at the sheet and smile. A huge sigh of relief left Ash. He watched the Nurse Joy leave the room and then come and stood in front of him and Sabrina.

"Well Mr Ketchum, It seems there are no major concerns anymore. Your Lapras his doing find physically, however she still may not be okay mentally. The abuse she suffered was very severe and seeing how your Lapras is only a child then I suggest constant reassurance from you. A very close bond is also a good idea, as it is likely that she will see you has some parent figure and it is important that you maintain this role, with Lapras. We will hold her in the ward over night and then assess her in the morning to see if she can be released. Is there anything else I can do for you Mr Ketchum?

Ash looked to Sabrina and then shook his head, both teens then followed Nurse Joy away from the ward. Once in the main lobby Ash decided to contact Professor Oak and inform him of his latest accomplishment in earning his first Orange League badge. he found a vacant video phone and dialed the lab. He only had to wait a few seconds before Professor Oak appeared on the screen.

"Evening Professor, I just want to let you know that I was able to win my first Orange league badge this afternoon." Ash suddenly blinked as along with Professor Oak, his mum suddenly appeared.

"Hi sweetie" Ash blinked in surprise.

"Mum, what are you doing at Professor Oaks lab?" It was then Ash noticed several other people moving around in the background of the lab.

"Oh you know, just have a quiet dinner with a few of the other neighbours. Nothing much, you're changing you know what every day aren't you?" Ash cheeks suddenly became very red.

"Mum, we talked about this, and yes I am changing them each day. Have you heard anything from Dad?"

Delia smiled at her son. She knew he was growing up, but she couldn't help but see him still us her little boy. "Yes your father is fine. According to his last call, the rangers have been busy this last week. Anyway, I hope you and Sabrina are behaving yourselves and not giving Brock too much trouble, by the way where is Brock?"

Ash scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well Brock has decided to stay with Professor Ivy for a while. he thought it would be a good experience for me and Sabrina to spend some time on our own, especially seeing that he won't be joining us in Jhoto. Don't worry Mum we are both fine, you don't need to worry about anything."

Delia smiled a little. "Well just remember I don't want to be a grandmother until I am at least 50, so you and Sabrina behave yourself."

Ash sweat dropped a little. "Mum! Oh my god I can't believe you just said that. Sabrina and I aren't doing anything, after all we are too young for that." Ash hoped his Mum had bought the lie, however by her reaction she had seen right through it.

"Okay honey, whatever you say, but remember there are items you can use to prevent me becoming a grandmother too early." Ash just stood there looking at the screen, he suddenly saw Sabrina lean over his shoulders.

"Don't worry Mrs Ketchum, Ash and I haven't done anything serious, just a little playing around that's all. We both have decided to wait till were a lot older to go all the way. Besides my Dad said the same thing to him, so don't worry."

Ash turned and looked at Sabrina in complete shock, his girlfriend had just told his mother that he was sexually active. Ash wished he could go hide under a rock, this was embarrassing.

The teens continued to talk to Professor Oak and Mrs Ketchum for a another half an hour or so, before they all said their good byes and the monitor went blank.

Ash and Sabrina made their way towards their room. Ash had told Pikachu what was going to happen and given him a choice, he could go into his Poke ball, or he could go into the Pokemon care centre for the night. In the end Pikachu decided he would stay in his Poke ball until morning. Ash and Sabrina left the lift and walked along the small corridor until they came to their room. Ash slid the card into the door and watched the light blink green. Once inside Ash removed his cap and fell onto the bed. He noticed Sabrina grabbed her bag and then headed towards the bathroom.

"I will be back in second Ash. Why don't you get the bed warmed up." Ash watched Sabrina walk into the bathroom and shut the door. While Sabrina was busy, Ash had already stripped out of his clothes and was now left in his boxers. He climbed into bed and waited.

**Bathroom**

Sabrina smiled to herself as she looked in the mirror. Things were progressing nicely with Ash, he was finally accepted the bond. Sabrina pulled her Pokegear out and then dialed a number. She waited until Cynthia face appeared.

"Hi Sabrina, How's things" Sabrina looked down into the screen to see a smiling Cynthia. Unknown to Ash the two girls had been plotting behind his back. Sabrina had asked if Cynthia wanted to join them when they got to Jhoto. Cynthia had thought it was great idea. As she was really missing Ash and wanted to see just where their friendship would lead.

"Hi Cynthia, how is the plan coming at your end?"

Cynthia just smirked. "Really well actually. I have decided that I will just challenge a few of the gym for experience sake and then when we all get to Sinnoh eventually, I will take the proper challenge alongside Ash. At the minute I am busy training all my Pokemon. So far I have five badges and now on my way to the get my sixth. Hows Ash doing? Has it got his first Orange league badge yet?

Sabrina nodded her head. "Yes he got it this afternoon. However the gyms here in the Orange Islands are not the same as the Kanto gyms. However Ash had no problem winning his first badge. I was just about to reward him." Sabrina noticed a little bit of jealousy appeared on Cynthia face.

"You're lucky you are. I am going to have to wait till we meet in Jhoto. Anyway I better go, give Ash a kiss from me and talk soon, Bye.

Sabrina said her own good bye and than turned off the Pokegear, she then slid it back into her bag, and proceeded to strip out of her clothes just leaving her in a pair of lilac panties with matching bra. She then grabbed one of the bathrobe and proceeded to put it on before tying it at the front. She took one last look in the mirror to make sure she was looking her best, before she opened the bathroom door to see Ash was sat up in bed waiting for her.

"Just spoke to Cynthia, she said hi, and to give you this." Sabrina then climbed onto the bed, on all fours and leaned over kissing Ash. She then pulled back and noticed the goofy look on Ash's face. She then undid the bathrobe just leaving her in her bra and panties.

"And this is from me." Sabrina than captured his lips once more, however this kiss was a lot deeper then the last one.

**Next day Mikan beach**

Ash and Sabrina had heard from Nurse Joy that Lapras was okay to leave with them, and so now Ash was spending some time bonding with his new Pokemon. Sabrina lifted her head up and looked out across the waves. She smiled as Ash could be seen on Lapras back, riding back and forth. Pikachu however had decided to sit on top of Lapras head, and was enjoying the ride. Sabrina laid back and adjusted her shades as she sun bathed in the morning sun. However she overhead someone speaking nearby.

"Wow this will make a great picture. That it, just hold it there." Sabrina turned her head, to see a boy who looked around sixteen, he had black spiky hair, with a red band around his head, he was dressed in a green t-shirt and had on black shorts. She could see the boy was sketching something. Sabrina traced his vision towards the sea, until she could see Ash on Lapras. She heard the boy speak again.

"This is going to be my best sketch ever." Hearing enough, Sabrina got up from her towel and walked over to the boy who was now sitting a few feet away from her.

"Excuse, but I couldn't help see you drawing something. You mind if I take a look?" The boy snapped his eyes towards the beauty standing next to him. She couldn't have been more than thirteen or fourteen, long purple hair and deep purple eyes. She had on a two piece Bikini set again which was lilac. The boy stuttered.

"Hmm, not, not at all. Please." Sabrina took a look at the sketch, she had been right this boy had been drawing Ash riding on Lapras, and she could see Pikachu had also been drawn sitting on top of Lapras head. The drawing was very good and she was impressed.

"Wow this is very good, forgive my interest but you see the subject you was drawing was in fact my boyfriend."

The boy quickly blushed. "Oh I am sorry, it just as a Pokemon watcher, I like to sketch what I see. I noticed a boy riding his Lapras and decided to do a quick sketch. My names Tracey Sketchit by the way." Tracey held out his hand.

Sabrina smiled and then took hold of his hand. "Sabrina Richards and this is my boyfriend Ash Ketchum." She pointed at the sketch while giving it back to Tracey. Sabrina noticed Ash was now walking towards them, towel draped across the back of his neck. "In fact you can meet him now, as he is just walking towards us."

Tracey looked up and noticed the boy now walking towards them, he had messy black hair and brown eyes. On one of his shoulders he had a Pikachu.

"Hey babes, see you're making new friends." Ash extended his hand towards Tracey. "Ash Ketchum, please to meet you."

Tracey shook Ash's hand. "Tracey Sketchit, I was just talking to Sabrina, about my hobbies. You see I am a Pokemon watcher, and like to study Pokemon in different environments. I keep sketches of what I have seen. Hope you don't mind but I saw you riding your Lapras and thought it looked so good that I had to sketch it." Tracey showed Ash the sketch.

Ash took the sketch book and looked at the picture, he then took a quick flick through the other pictures. "Wow these are great, and so detailed. Tracey would you like to join me and Sabrina for lunch, I would really like to know more about your hobbies, and if you want I can show you some of my other Pokemon too."

Tracey blinked in surprise, and then quickly stood up and grabbed his rucksack. "Sure, Where did you have in mind, I am staying at the Pokemon Centre at the minute, you see I am on a tour of all the Orange Islands, as I want to compare all the different Pokemon I see."

Ash smiled, they might have just found a third traveling companion. Sure it was okay with Sabrina, but having someone else along for the ride would be a lot of fun. All three teens then made their way off the beach and walked towards the Pokemon centre.

**A/N: There you go hope that ties you over till the next chapter.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If I did Ash would age**

**A/N: Okay here is the next chapter. Due to the season being so long, I am going to only select a few episodes between each gym battle. By popular demand the Crystal Onix episode is below. At the end of this chapter you can find the next possible three choices for the next chapter. Instructions on how to vote are listed in A/N at the end.**

**In between The Orange Islands**

Ash, Sabrina and their new traveling companion Tracey, sat peacefully on the back of Lapras as she surfed across the water swiftly. Ash and Sabrina had really enjoyed Tracey's company at dinner and discovered that he was island hopping to see all the different Pokemon that inhabited the various islands. Ash had told Tracey about his mission to conquer the Orange League, and said they would visit as many of the different islands as they could. Ash had then suggested that Tracey should join them on their adventure, which the Pokemon watcher was happy to do. Now all three were on the back of Lapras just surfing in the clear oceans, enjoying the fresh morning air. It was then Ash noticed something was floating in the water. Ash steered Larpas near the object, the special time the two had spent with each other yesterday had done Lapras the world of good. She now knew that she would be looked after by her trainer and not mistreated. Ash reached into the water and pulled out a small bottle. It was then he noticed their was a note inside.

"Hey guys look at this. There is a note inside it. I wonder who threw it out in the ocean." Tracey and Sabrina looked at the small glass bottle. It was Sabrina who decided to take the lead.

"Well Ash why don't you open it and see what the note says." Ash pulled off the top and then poured out the note in the bottle. He the unrolled the paper and began to read.

_Hi my name is Marissa_

_If you know anything about the Crystal Onix, and then please come to _

_Sunburst Island and tell me and my brother right away._

_Thank you Marissa._

Ash wondered if such a Pokemon existed. He had heard of an Onix however not a crystal Onix. Ash turned to the others. It was then he noticed Tracey was in deep thought.

"Hey Tracey, you know anything about this? Ash noticed Tracey looked up and then removed a book from his bag. He then began to shuffle through the pages.

"Well while traveling I hear all sorts of crazy things. However this is not the first time I have heard about this Onix, it is said to live near Sunburst Island, the fact this note is from that exact island, could be a clue that this Onix actually exists. In fact according to the map on your pokenav, we are heading towards that Island. We could stop over and investigate, that and I have heard the island is famous for its glass making."

Ash looked at Sabrina and watched as she shrugged her shoulders, Ash himself was curious about this Onix and decided that visiting the Island could be a good idea.

"Okay Lapras, full steam ahead to Sunburst Island." Ash smiled as Lapras started to speed up towards a large island that had just appeared on the horizon of the clear water. He then lounged back with Pikachu in his arms, wondering what they would actually find out about this Crystal Onix.

**Sunburst island Main Town**

Ash, Tracey and Sabrina admired all the stalls and shops on display. Where ever you looked there was beautifully crafted pieces of glass in all sorts of shapes and sizes.

"Wow these are all so beautiful. They must have taken a lot of work and skill to make." Sabrina examined each piece carefully, as she carried on admiring the craftsmanship.

Ash turned and smiled at his girlfriend. "If you see anything you fancy, let me know and I will buy it for you." Ash blushed as Sabrina stepped up and gave him kiss. However the teens little moment was ruined by the sound of man shouting at a little girl. Ash wondered what the problem was as he headed towards the man and the little girl. He overheard them speaking.

"You're bad for business. You should just tell your brother to pack up and close shop. I mean come on your stall is empty, it's like this everyday. If he can't live up to his father reputation then he should sell up and just leave."

The small girl was close to tears, how dare this man speak about her brother like that. "My brother is good at what he does, he is just having a hard time at the minute. However you just wait, till we find that Crystal Onix, then my brothers store will be really busy."

The man scoffed at such nonsense. "You and your brother are still on about that old story. When are you two going to accept it, they Crystal Onix doesn't exist, it just a story."

The little girl burst into tears. "It does too exist, my dad saw it." Ash had just arrived on the scene, he was not too happy about seeing a full grown man making this child cry.

"Hey whats going on here? Why are you shouting at this little girl." Ash noticed the man looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"Beat it kid, this as nothing to do with you." The man noticed the boy kept advancing towards him.

"I beg to differ Sir, if you are picking on this girl then, it does make it my business. After all if there is one thing in this world I hate more than anything and that is a bully." Ash felt Pikachu charging his cheeks.

The man backed off nervously. "What ever just tell your brother that if he is not going to sell anything then he should just pack up and sell up." The man then left and walked towards his own store, leaving Ash stood in front of the small girl. Ash knelt down on the girls level.

"Hey are you okay?" Ash noticed the little girl looked up and then nodded, however her eyes were filled with tears.

"Thank you for standing up for me Mr, that man is always having a go at me and my brother. My name is Marissa."

Ash blinked and then removed the note from his pocket. "So you wrote this note?"

The little girls eyes suddenly filled with hope as she looked upon the note she had thrown out to the sea.

"You found my note. Does that mean you know where I can find the Crystal Onix?" Ash suddenly felt rather awkward. He could see the hope in the little girls face, and he didn't want to dash that hope. However he had no clue where this Onix was, or even if it actually existed.

"Sorry, I have no clue about this Crystal Onix, but it seems you know a little about it. Why don't you tell me and my friends and we will see if we can help you find it.

Marissa face broke into a huge grin. "Oh really, oh thank you. Please come inside, you have to meet my big brother Mateo." Marissa led Ash and the others inside the store, towards the back of what look like a workshop. There standing in a white apron was a man in his early twenty attempted to making something.

Mateo growled in frustration. Just what was it, that made his fathers creations so special. For years he had studied his fathers work, and every time he failed to live up to his father expectations. Mateo heard footsteps and turned to see his little sister had walked into his workshop, and it looked like she had bought customers. It was a shame he had nothing to sell them.

"Marissa what have I told you about bothering the tourist. Please forgive my sister." Mateo bowed at the waist in apology.

Ash took a quick glance around the workshop. He was amazed at some of the Crystal Pokemon on display. These were all really good, so why was this boy not selling them.

"It's okay, Marissa wasn't bothering us. We were traveling around the islands on my Lapras, when we came across a note in a bottle. It was written by your sister, asking whoever found it, if they knew anything about a Crystal Onix. My friends and I were interested and decided to investigate. Marissa tells us that your dad actually saw the Crystal Onix is that true?"

Mateo sighed, and then took a seat at his bench. "Yes it is true. You see my family have always been gifted at crafting glass, however my dad wasn't so good. He tried everything to be like his father but it was no good. Then one day while he was mining some crystals, he saw it. An Onix made of Crystal. He said that when he saw it, he felt inspired. After that the day my dad become the best glass maker on the entire island. He spent his life crafting Pokemon figurines that he sold in the hundreds each year to tourist. My father introduced me into the family business, however it turned out I was having the same problem as him. unfortunately. He passed away soon after and left the store to my sister and I. For years I have tried to create figurines like he did, but everything I created wasn't good enough."

Ash nodded. "So that is why Marissa sent the note, she wants you to find this Crystal Onix, so that you will be inspired just like your father was. Well let's go see if we can find it. After all I would really like to see it for myself."

Tracey decided to jump in. "I would really like to sketch it. A Pokemon made of crystal would make a fantastic subject to draw.

Meanwhile while our three heroes were talking, another trio was busy admiring the glass on offer. Jessie, James and Meowth had just been bailed out by their boss, and now had been given instructions to catch some rare Pokemon, If not then they wouldn't like the consequences.

"Wow James, look at these glasses, aren't they beautiful." Jessie held the two small blue glass flutes admiring the craftsmanship. James and Meowth were busy looking at the other things on offer. Just then Meowth's tail knocked a glass onto the floor causing it to smash.

"Meowth! You clumsy cat, now look what you have done." Meowth looked at the broken glass and sweat dropped. Before he could do anything the shop keeper was behind him.

"Hey you three! That jug was expensive and so you better be able to pay for it." James and Jessie emptied their pockets, they had no cash. They noticed the fury on the shop keeper face.

"Like that then is it. Fine you three will work for me until you work off the cost of that jug. Now get back here, your first job is to go gather fire wood in the forest. Well what are you waiting for, I said move!"

Jessie, James and Meowth, legged it out of the store into the woods. There they started to gather up all the fire wood they could. Just then Jessie heard a familiar voice coming from a path near the forest.

"Tracey , you really think Venonat can find the Crystal Onix?" At the word Crystal, Jessie eyes turned into poke dollars. It seems the twerps were on the Island and were looking for an Onix made of Crystal. Jessie tracked back to James and Meowth.

"You two, put those logs down. I just overhead something. It seems the twerps are on the Islands, and they are looking for a Crystal Onix. Imagine how pleased the boss will be if we bring him such a rare Pokemon.

James and Meowth looked at each other before sweat dropping. It seems Jessie was at it again.

Meanwhile on the forest path, Ash, Tracey, Sabrina, Marissa and Mateo had come to a small cliff that had lots of stacked rocks that looked like the body of an Onix. Tracey's Venonat had directed them to it, assuming it was the thing they were looking for.

Tracey held out his Poke ball in embarrassment. "Nice try Venonat, return."

The group sank to the floor disappointed. They had been traveling all afternoon and still no sign of this Crystal Onix. Just then Tracey had an idea. "I choose you!"

The ball snapped open to reveal Mac round mouse like Pokemon, which was blue and had a white underbelly. It also had a stringy tail with a ball round orb on the end of it.

Ash looked down at the little Pokemon. It was a Marill." The little mouse type Pokemon turned to her trainers, who was holding out some sort of recording device.

"Here Marill we need you to find an Onix. this is what they sound like." Tracey then played the recording. He noticed Marill ears began to move. Suddenly Marill started to run off into the forest. Causing everyone to chase after her. They eventually came to a large beach. However just across from the beach was a small island separated by the sea.

"It looks like Marill found something." Tracey noticed Marill was stood on the beach pointing to the small island."

Just as the rest of the group arrived, the sea began to apart, showing a sand bank connected the beach and the small island. Just has the group were walking towards the now new path, they all fell into a huge hole, and crashed down at the bottom.

"There is only three people who would dare set a pit trap like this. " Ash groaned as the three finally revealed themselves.

"At last we caught the twerps. I told you this pit was a good idea James."

Ash lifted his head and looked up at the top of the pit to see Team Rocket looking down on them. "How did you three escape prison? Nurse Joy told us you three were going away for very long time. Especially after you blew up the Pokemon centre and tried to steal my Lapras."

Jessie smirked. "The boss bailed us out twerp. You see were such important members of Team Rocket, that he couldn't allow us to be locked up for too long. So as a reward James and I have decided to catch that Crystal Onix and offer it the boss as a present. So we don't have time to stick around here and talk to you. Bye twerps."

Ash growled. "Not so fast, Go Venusaur! Ash threw his ball up to the top of the pit, allowing his grass starter out. "Venusaur I need you to use vine whip to help us all out of this hole."

Venusaur roared before sending down several vines allowing his trainer and the rest of those trapped to climb out of the hole. Once everyone was out, Venusaur growled in appreciation as his trainers rubbed the top of his head, before recalling him into his Poke ball.

"Now let's go get that Crystal Onix"

Ash and the group ran across the sand bank and found themselves in a dense forest. As the pushed their way through all the trees, they came upon a sight that would live within their minds forever. There in front of a cave was Team Rocket, caught up in all sorts of traps. Jessie looked like a caged animal, Meowth was dangling by his leg up a tree and James was trying his best not to fall into a pit he was now laying across.

Ash couldn't keep in his laughter, and started to roll around on the floor. Pikachu had joined him. However eventually he got his emotions under control. "What the hell happened to you three?"

Jessie growled and then spoke in an embarrassed tone. "We set up these traps for you, however we forgot we had laid them out, and got snagged in them."

Ash started laughing once more. "Oh well thanks for setting the traps off for us, and now we must go and find this Crystal Onix." Ash carried on laughing as he walked past Jessie who grabbing at the bars of cage like an enraged animal.

**Inside The cave**

The group found themselves in front of a beautiful clear body of water. Everywhere they looked was crystals sticking out of the rocks, waiting to be mined. Just then the calm water suddenly exploded as huge head smashed through the surface. There towering them now was an Onix, entirely made out of Crystal. Ash was in awe. However he felt Mateo push past him.

"Finally, I choose you Cloyster!" Mateo threw his ball, and out of it appeared a Cloyster ready for battle. "Okay Cloyster **Water gun**!"

Ash looked on Mateo with shock, was he serious. The Onix had just appeared out of a pool of water, not to mention it was still inside that pool of water. Did he really thing a little water gun could stop it. Ash winced as he watched the Cloyster fly into a nearby wall before falling down fainted. Ash was studying the Onix, he had an idea.

"Mateo do you have a fire Pokemon? This Onix is not like normal Onixs and water will have no effect on it, however it is made from crystal and so fire might have more of an impact on it."

Mateo looked at Ash and his eyes widened. Of course why hadn't he thought of that. "Okay that make sense. Lets try this one then. Go Charmeleon!"

Mateo opened the ball to show Charizard pre evolved form. "Okay Charmeleon, use **Flamethrower**!"

The fire type opened its mouth and spewed a huge flame that began to wrap around the Crystal Onix. The flames were causing the Onix to glow red as the fire got hotter and hotter. The Onix suddenly swayed from side to side, However it then glowed and Mateo suddenly vanished.

Ash eyes sight was returning to normal, he looked to the side of the pool where Mateo had just reappeared. He then watched the Crystal Onix fall into the water and lay motionless. He turned to Mateo.

"Mateo quickly catch it." Ash noticed the boy shook his head and recalled Charmeleon.

"No need Ash, I have the inspiration I need. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to all the others who are like me, who need that little bit of inspiration. Thank you Onix, for allowing me to know your secrets."

Ash nodded his head in understanding. Mateo was right, everyone deserved an opportunity to seek out this Onix. It wouldn't be fair to take it away from it's home. Ash looked over to see Tracey was jumping up and down sketching. he noticed Sabrina walked over towards him, holding onto Marissa hand. Ash smiled.

"Practicing for motherhood?" Ash noticed Sabrina blushed.

"And what if I am Mr Ketchum." Sabrina suddenly noticed Ash had gone white. She couldn't keep the smile of her face. For the rest of the afternoon they spent the time studying the Onix and it's surroundings.

**A/N: Okay there you go. Now Below are three potential episodes that I will consider writing. However only one of them will be picked. So If you review, then please, make your review and then in brackets place the letter a,b or c to choose which episode you would like me to write.**

A. In the Pink (Ash and the gang get washed up on a island where all the Pokemon are pink)

b. Shell Shock (Ash and the gang land on a island that is made up of entirely Kuboto fossils that are said to awaken every 1000 years.

C. Stage Fight (Ash and the gang arrive on an island where a showboat is docked, and on board they find talking Pokemon.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or anything to do with the Franchise.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. That is the most I have received for one chapter so far. Without waiting further, here are the result for the next chapter.**

**In the Pink had a total of: 20 votes**

**Shell Shock had a total of: 45 votes**

**Stage Fight had a total of: 9 votes**

**So by a clear margin, the winner is shell Shock. After watching the episode, I have decided to change a few minor things. So as they say, on with the show.**

**Pokemon speech in Italic**

**Somewhere amongst the Orange islands**

Ash, Sabrina and Tracey, once again found themselves riding on Lapras back. They had spent the night with Mateo and Marissa, both siblings wanted to thank them for helping find the Crystal Onix, and had offered them a place to stay overnight. Now they were surfing on Lapras looking at the Pokenav wondering where they would go next. As the trio was enjoying the calm ocean, they suddenly heard a loud rumbling coming from behind them. It was then the trio noticed two huge boats were heading right for them.

"Quickly Lapras, we have to move over, those boats will hit us if we don't." Ash wrapped his arms around Lapras neck as Lapras immediately surfed over, just before the huge boats came roaring past them. The huge waves caused from the vessels nearly caused everyone to fall off. The trio held on tight to Lapras back, once the boats were gone, everyone relaxed. Sabrina was furious.

"Are they blind! Couldn't they see us in the water, why were they going so fast anyway? According to the Pokenav there is nothing out this way."

Ash had to agree with his girlfriend, he looked down at the Pokenav, and noticed there was no islands near them. However suddenly he spotted a land mass ahead of them, and could see the boats were heading in that direction.

"Funny the island isn't on the map, I wonder why?" Ash quickly checked the pokenav GPS to make sure it wasn't broken, however the small screen still was showing no island. It was Tracey who came up with a logical explanation.

"Maybe the Pokenav only registers islands inhabited by humans. I know there are loads of islands around here, that are not even mention in the guides. I only found out because I speak with a lot of the locals and they tell me all kinds of things."

Ash sat on Lapras deep in thought. "Tracey is it possible that the island those boats are heading towards, could have some rare Pokemon living on it? The reason I asked was because those vessels looked like research boats, not your typical fishing or cruise ship. Maybe their Pokemon researchers and have discovered a rare Pokemon. I'm just thinking it might be worth investigating."

Tracey and Sabrina looked at each other, there was nothing else for them to do around here, and so both nodded. With the group agreed, Ash steered Lapras towards the island, not knowing what they would later discover.

**Unknown Island**

The trio surfed onto the small beach, and disembarked from Lapras. Ash removed her Poke ball from his belt. "Good Job Lapras, you take a nice long rest." Ash then recalled Lapras and turned to see Tracey and Sabrina looking towards a clearing where lots of people dressed in archeological gear were setting up some type of camp with the help of various Pokemon.

"You were right Ash, they do look like researchers or some type of archaeologists. I wonder why they are here?" Ash wasn't sure however he was determined to find out. As the group got closer towards the small camp they noticed a TV crew were set up and some reporter was busy doing a report.

**Inside the camp**

Lucy Meadows looked directly at the camera and started her report. "Good afternoon Ladies and gentleman, we are here on this mysterious Island to bring you this exclusive report. As you know several weeks a go a Kabuto fossil was washed up on a nearby island. The fossil was sent off for analyses and the team carrying out the investigations have come to the conclusion that this is the Island the fossil had come from. Led by Nurse Joy, the team intend to discover if this is the only Kabuto fossil or are there more secrets this mysterious Island is hiding. Are here is the team leader now. Nurse Joy could you please explain to the viewer at home, why you are here and what you hope to discover?

Nurse Joy smiled and then looked directly at the Camera. "Certainly Miss Meadows. As you know we have recently discovered a Kabuto fossil and are now investigating to see if there are any more. Kabuto were one of the prehistoric Pokemon, legends has it that the oil that Kabuto dispersed from their bodies had healing powers and was considered an elixir of life. Of course we can only guess if these legends were true."

Lucy took back her microphone. "Fascinating Nurse Joy, thank you for that report, ladies and gentleman we will continue to report on this amazing adventure and hope that you all enjoy it just as much as we all have."

"And Cut, that was great Lucy, take five!"

Ash had just got to the camp when he had overheard Kabuto. So there was possibility that they might find some Pokemon Fossils here on the Island. Ash turned to Tracey and Sabrina.

"Hey you two, how about we see If we can speak to Nurse joy, and ask if she would allow us to join her on the excavation. We might even discover our own Pokemon fossils. I know Professor Oak would be really pleased if we bought him back a few."

Tracey eyes widened. "Wait a minute Ash, are you telling me that you and Sabrina know the world Famous Pokemon researcher Professor Oak?"

Ash scratched the back of his head nervously, how had they forgotten to tell Tracey that. "Sorry Tracey, obviously I didn't mention everything. Yes Sabrina and I know Professor Oak. You see Professor Oak and I are from Pallet and when I was little I use to help him in the lab. He taught me everything about Pokemon and it was because of him that I decided to become a trainer. I take you are a big fan of his."

Tracey eyes sparkled in amazement. "Fan! Professor Oak is my idol, did you know he started out as a Pokemon watcher? The reason I chose to be watcher because he use to be one. Professor Oak is the best. I am so happy I joined you on your adventure now, hey you think you could introduce me Ash?"

Ash just grinned. "Of course, I tell you what next Pokemon centre we get to, I will call him and then you can speak to him, now what about joining this excavation?"

**Within The Camp**

Nurse Joy was busy looking however some paper work, when one of her researchers interrupted her. She noticed he had three children with him.

"Sorry to disturb you Nurse Joy, but these three walked into camp and asked to speak to you."

Nurse Joy smiled and invited them in. "So what can I do for you three?" Nurse offered the trio a seat and then sat down and listened to their answers.

"Nurse Joy, we are sorry to disturb you, but we overheard the news report about you looking for Kabuto fossils and wanted to ask, if you would consider allowing the three of us to join your team. You see My name is Ash Ketchum and I am a Pokemon trainer, however my long term goal is to become a Pokemon Master, and so learning what I can about prehistoric Pokemon would help with that long term goal. We promise we won't be a burden and will do our fair share of work. please Nurse Joy." Ash finished is explanation by lowering his head in respect.

Nurse Joy was surprised, that these three trainers wanted to join her team. However once she had heard the name Ash Ketchum, her eyes had widened even more. She was sitting in front of the Indigo League champion.

"Well Ash, normally I would have refused, however being how you are the Indigo League champion, then I will allow you to join us. However you will have to take orders like the rest of the team, and will have to help with all of the work. Is that okay with you?"

Ash smiled. "We promise Nurse Joy to listen and to help out where we can, however I do ask that if I or my friends discover a fossil, then will you allow us to keep it? You see I am good friends with the famous Pokemon Researcher Professor Oak, and I know he would be really happy to be able to use the fossil to conduct his own research."

Nurse Joy stayed silent for a little while. "How about this. Your first fossil you hand to me and my team, however If you are able to find another fossil, then I will allow you to keep it."

Ash thought that was fair, and agreed to Nurse Joys terms. They then both shook hands to seal the deal.

**Next Day Mysterious Island**

Ash, Sabrina and Tracey, followed in line behind the rest of the team. They were walking on a path that was leading towards a huge mountain. Ash was grateful that the team had a group of Machoke to carry everything. As the group progressed further towards the mountain, Ash noticed Pikachu tail suddenly stood on end.

"Hey buddy what's up?"

_"There is someone in those trees watching us Boss. I can smell him from here." _

Ash turned to look in the direction that Pikachu had pointed in, however he couldn't see anyone. He knew Pikachu wouldn't make something like that up, and decided to be on alert. Ash removed a ball from his belt and opened it to reveal Knuckles.

"_What can I do for you father?" _

Ash looked at Knuckles. "Pikachu says there is someone in the forest watching us. I thought it would be good a idea to see what your aura could pick up, just in case."

Knuckle closed his eyes and then focused. When he opened them, they were glowing blue. He looked into the forest and scanned it, he was getting no human readings, just small Pokemon.

_"Father I couldn't find anything, however you mind if I stay out of the Poke ball for a little while. I would like to stretch my legs a little."_

Ash just smiled. "Sure Knuckles and I am sorry for not allowing you out sooner, how about I let you stay out and you tell me when you want to go back in."

Knuckles liked this idea, and started to walk alongside his father and adoptive mother. Although Knuckles was filled with aura, Sabrina had taken to him, like she had with Ash, and had accepted him as part of the family. This had pleased Knuckles to no end.

As the group progressed up the mountain, they were suddenly stopped as a huge boulder at the top of the hill which begin to rock from side to side, suddenly it started to roll down the hill towards them.

"Quickly everyone run!" Nurse Joy started to run too, however she noticed Ash ran past her, along with his Pikachu and a Lucario. She was about to ask what he was doing, when she heard him order.

"Knuckles use **Close Combat**! Pikachu use **Iron tail**!" Nurse Joy looked on amazed as the Lucario hammered at the huge boulder with it's feet and fist, and the small Pikachu had jumped up and swung it's now steel tail right on the boulder. She watched as it shattered and dispersed around them.

"Good job Knuckles and Pikachu." Ash turned to see Nurse Joy was looking at him in awe. "Sorry Nurse Joy, but I wasn't sure how you were going to handle the boulder and so I thought I would help out, I hope you don't mind?"

Nurse Joy shook her head. "No Ash that was just fine, and thank you, your quick thinking has just saved us all."

Ash scratched the back of his head nervously, and heard the clapping from the rest of the team. Eventually they began their walking again, until the came to a cliff that overlooked a small bay.

"Well this is it. Everyone lets get down there and set up. We still have plenty of light so let's get started." Nurse Joy heard the cheer from the whole team, and started to lead them down the mountain pass towards the small hidden bay on the island.

**Hidden Bay**

The trio had been given some tools and an area to start digging in. They had been digging for hours and yet had found nothing.

"Man this is hard work," Ash wiped some sweat from his brow as he continued to dig with the pick axe. It seems Sabrina and Tracey was having no luck either. Suddenly Ash heard Knuckles.

_Father up there, i can sense someone and he about to push a load of rocks down into the canyon." _

Ash narrowed his eyes and looked up, indeed he could see rocks beginning to shift, at the top of the cliff. Suddenly the rocks began to fall towards the small camp.

"Knuckles go, find whoever is responsible and hold them until we catch up." Knuckle nodded and charged up the mountain, jumping from one rock to the other. Ash noticed that Nurse Joy had already used Rydon to smash the other rocks that was heading towards the camp. Ash watched Knuckles vanish at the top of the cliff. However just has he was about to climb up, he noticed Knuckles was already on his way down with a someone under his arms kicking and shouting. Ash watched Knuckles touch down on the ground and then let the man go who fell to the floor with a crash. The commotion had caused the rest of the camp to stop what they were doing and now gather around the man who looked to be in his late 50's.

"Why were you trying to hurt us! Those rocks could have killed us. Were you also responsible for the huge boulder on the mountain pass?"

The old man slowly stood up. "I wasn't trying to kill anyone, I was trying to scare you all from this Island. Please you must leave and never return. If you carry on your digging you could cause a major disaster!"

Nurse Joy was not amused. "Excuse me, but what is this disaster you speak of? I assure you my Team and I are taking the up most care with our work."

The old man shook his head in frustration. "It doesn't matter how careful you are, there is a great Prophecy about this island, you carry on disturbing it, you might cause it to come true."

Ash was intrigued by this prophecy. "Excuse me sir, just what does this Prophecy say?"

The old man looked at the group and then sighed. "The Prophecy states "When the Scavenger arrive, the moon will glow an angry red, the land itself will be vanished and swallowed by the sea."

Ash stood there speechless, however before anything else could be said one of the researcher came running towards the group.

"Nurse Joy, we found one, another Kabuto fossil." Nurse Joy turned her attention from the old man towards one of her researchers.

"Where? Show us."

**Hidden Bay Underground cavern**

Everyone stood completely stunned, the whole wall and cavern floor was covered in Kabuto fossil. Ash like the rest of the team began to investigate. Seeing how there was so many, Ash decided to take two. He slipped them into his pack, however, Suddenly the walls began to shake along with the ground. Unknown to anyone outside the moon was now glowing a blood red, and as the cavern started collapsing, red beams of light began to hit the various kabuto shells. Ash and the group looked on amazed as the kabuto suddenly came to life.

"That's impossible!" Nurse Joy couldn't believe what she was seeing. A swarm of prehistoric Pokemon were now swarming towards them. Nurse Joy and the rest of the team began to run towards the exit. Once outside they noticed the land was beginning to break up. She heard the old man shout.

"You see! The moon is red, you have angered the Island and now the prophecy is coming true, the island is sinking and it will be swallowed by the sea."

Nurse Joy stayed silent, had they actually caused the prophecy to come true. She could see the blood red moon and watched as all around them, the mountain cliff started to break apart, now alive kabuto falling everywhere around them.

"This Island must have been created around the Kabuto fossils and now they are alive, there is nothing holding the island together. We need to get to the boats, hurry!"

"We can't Nurse Joy, the boats are around the other side of the island, we will never make it."

The old man suddenly shouted. "The forest, the prophecy says that when the island starts to break up, those who are on the island must run into the forest and build rafts, only then will you survive."

Nurse Joy gave the order and everyone ran towards the forest and started to build a huge raft. Ash helped by cutting down trees using Knuckles and Pikachu. Soon the raft was built and everyone was on. Ash noticed they had no sail, he then removed two balls from his belt.

"Lapras, Blastoise, help us out!"

Ash noticed those with water Pokemon began to do the same. Soon ropes were attached to the Pokemon, and they all began to pull the raft out towards the sea. Ash wondered why his own fossils hadn't come to life. He then assumed it was because his pack was blocking the red moonlight. Eventually the raft was far enough away from the island. Everyone turned to watch the land sink beneath the sea, and on the water, a swarm of Kabuto could be seen swimming off towards the moonlight. Ash noticed the boats seemed to have survived and so steered the Pokemon towards it. Once everyone was on board, Ash, Sabrina and Tracey jumped on to Lapras. They said their good bye, and apologised for leaving so soon, however Ash wanted to find a small land mass where he could hopefully bring one of the fossils to life before the red moon vanished."

It only took them 30 minutes to find another small island, however this one only had a small beach, just big enough for them to land on. Ash climbed off Lapras, and looked to the moon, it was still red and they were right in line with it. Ash removed one of the fossils from his bag and then placed it a few feet away from him.

"Ash are you sure this is a good idea?" Ash turned to Sabrina and just grinned. He turned to see the light hit the fossil, forcing it to come to life. Ash watched as it was about to turn towards the sea.

"Go Venusaur, use **Vine whip**!" Venusaur appeared on the beach and looked around for it's target, it saw a small shell Pokemon heading towards the sea. Assuming this was the target, it lashed out two huge vines and wrapped them around the Kabuto. It then slammed it into sand several time.

Ash seeing it was stunned decided to try catch it. "Poke ball go!" The ball connected with the Kabuto forcing it inside the ball, which fell to the sand and shook several times, before making a ping sound. Ash smiled as he picked it up and then opened it to see the Kabuto now in front of him. Ash sat cross legged on the beach and noticed the small Pokemon crawled onto his lap. he then gently lifted it up, and took a look to see two small red eyes and six small claw like legs wriggling.

"Welcome to the team Kabuto!"

A/N: There you go Ash now has his own Kabuto. Okay some one wanted a ran down of all Ash Pokemon so far. Here you go.

**At Lab**

Dragonair (female)

Poliwraith (Male)

Zorua (Male)

Abra (Male)

Umbreon (Male)

Butterfree (Male)

Growlithe (Male)

Milotic (female)

Gyarados (Male)

Steelix (Male)

**With Ash**

Pikachu (Male)

Blastoise (Male)

Charizard (Male)

Genger (Male)

Knuckles (Male)

Scizor (Male)

Venusaur (Male)

Princess (Mew)(female)

Darkrai (Male)

Kabuto (Female)

**Okay Next Chapter will be Ash second gym Battle. After that I will do the Snorlax episode and then I will leave the next filler chapter to you to vote for.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did Ash would age and date at least two of his companions. Serena and Dawn would be my call, with Anabel a close third.**

**A/N: Here is the second gym battle, hope you enjoy it.**

**On way to Navel Island**

Ash, Sabrina and Tracey were once again on the back of Lapras. Ash had the pokenav in his hand and was looking at the screen. They were close to Navel Island, which Ash had been told was the place he could win his 2nd Orange League badge.

"Ash look at that!" Ash looked up from the screen, and looked towards the direction Tracey had been pointing. There a few miles or so away was a small island, with a huge coned mountain in the middle. The mountain was so high that it vanished above the cloud.

"Oh right! Navel island, here we come." Ash fist pumped and held on tight had Lapras gained speed. Lapras knew her trainer wanted to get to this Island so she decided to travel a little bit faster. Soon they were entering the bay of the island. A head of them was a small beach and further back were building lined on either side, leading up towards the mountain. Lapras surfed onto the beach and then allowed everyone to disembark.

"Good Job Lapras, you take a nice long rest." Lapras returned to her ball which Ash clipped onto his belt. The three friends took a look around the Island. The places was deserted.

"Hey where is everyone?" Ash was wondering the same thing as Sabrina. Just then they noticed a small sailing boat come from around the small cliffs. on board was a boy who looked to be in his late teens, he had brown spiky hair, and was dressed in a very colourful shirt and shorts. Ash watched as the boat landed on the beach and the boy got out of it.

"Hi my name is Danny. I guess you are here to challenge the orange crew leader for a badge." Unknown to Ash and the rest, Danny was in fact that Orange crew leader, however he didn't just challenge trainers, they had to prove they were worth the Coral eye badge through a number of test.

Ash shook the boys hand. "Hi my name is Ash, and this is Sabrina and Tracey. We are all travelling through the Orange Islands, and along the way I decided to take the Orange league gym challenge. However it seems this Island is deserted."

Danny smiled. "Well you don't need to worry Ash, you're in the right place. I too am a trainer and want to challenge the gym leader. Hey I have an idea, lets travel together."

Ash and the others thought this was a great idea. Danny reached into his boat and pulled out his rucksack. The first challenge was to scale the huge mountain on the Island. If the trainer could do that then Danny put them through three challenges. One was to turn water geyser into a huge ice log using Ice beam, the second task was to carve the pillar of ice into a sled. If the final round was needed then they would have a race riding the sled down the mountain to the bottom of the Island.

Danny slung the pack onto his back, as the gym leader, he would travel with the challenger up the mountain, disguised as a challenger. "Okay everyone follow me. I know where the gym is, so stay close."

Ash, Sabrina and Tracey followed Danny along the huge rocky path, until they came to a huge stone door. Danny pushed the door opened, and stepped into the courtyard. To one side there was a chair lift that took the challengers companions to the top of the mountain. On the other side was a path that had a notice on one side. This path led to the foot of the mountain, where the trainers would begin their climb.

"So where is the gym? I don't see it anywhere." Ash looked around the courtyard, there was no building that look like a gym, it was Tracey who noticed the notice by the path.

"Hey Ash, look at this notice." Ash walked over towards Tracey and took a close look at the notice. He then read it.

_Trainers wishing to challenge the Navel island Gym, take notice. If you want to challenge this gym, you will be required to climb the mountain, you will have to complete the challenge on your own, and no Pokemon are allowed to help you. If you use your Pokemon to help you, then you will be disqualified. Please take note, that only the challenger is required to climb the mountain, guest and supporters can take the chair lift to the left to the top of the mountain._

_Signed Navel island Orange Crew member._

Ash took a look at the mountain in front of him, he had to scale that. Ash gulped and looked to Tracey and Sabrina. "I guess I will see you both at the top."

Sabrina raced over to him and hugged him and then gave him a good luck kiss. "Just be careful Ash, that mountain looks quite steep."

Ash pulled his cap down, and turned to Danny. "I guess we both will have to climb the mountain. Are you ready."

Danny pulled his pack further onto his back, this trainer was full of confidence. Maybe he had found a worthy challenger after all. Many of the challengers before had given up and not even made it too the top of the mountain. Danny followed Ash to the foot of the mountain and both began climbing. It wasn't long before Danny was in front, he had scaled this mountain so many times, he could most likely do it with his eyes closed. However he kept looking behind him to make sure Ash was still with him.

"You okay Ash" Danny noticed Ash gave him a thumbs up, however just then Ash lost his balance and started to fall. Danny noticed Ash grabbed a poke ball from his belt. Knowing that Ash might be disqualified he shouted down.

"Ash don't do it!" Danny noticed Ash hesitated and then put the ball back onto his belt. Seeing Ash needed time to catch up, Danny moved to ledge and waited.

Ash reached the ledge. He couldn't believe he had almost blown his chance of challenging the gym leader. Just as he was recovering, Ash felt Pikachu being pulled from his grasp. Some one had sent out a line with a plunger on the end of it and now it had attached itself to Pikachu. Ash growled, he only knew three people who would try such a cowardly act, and if right on queue their balloon became visible in the sky. Ash cringed as they attempted to sing their motto.

Danny was not impressed, who did these three thing they were ruining this challenge. "Here Ash let me help." Danny removed the plunger and watched as three figures in a balloon started throwing a hissy fit.

"How dare you not allow us to finish our motto. Meowth try again." Jessie watched Meowth throw out the line, however her eyes widened as the boy with the twerp grabbed the plunger and attached it to a huge rock. The boy then let go and the rock was sent flying towards them. It blasted a hole in their balloon and Team Rocket found themselves blasting off again.

Ash checked Pikachu all over to make sure he was okay. Seeing no problem, both trainers began to climb the mountain. Soon they had climbed above the clouds and Ash noticed the top of the mountain was covered in snow. Eventually they managed to reach the top and found themselves travelling through some snow. Ash noticed Pikachu was shivering. Ash pulled off his jacket and then wrapped it around Pikachu.

"Here buddy, you will be nice and warm wrapped in that. Don't worry about me, i can take the cold." Ash shivered as a blast of cold air blew across his chest.

Pikachu looked up from the make shift blanket his trainers had created for him. "_Thanks boss, you're the best."_Pikachu then snuggled in close to Ash chest.

Danny had watched the whole thing. He had never seen a trainer so selfless before. Ash was prepared to brace the conditions so that his Pokemon could be kept warm in his jacket. Danny smiled. "Come on Ash we are nearly there."

At the top of the mountain

Sabrina and Tracey were wrapped up in blankets. They both were looking towards the huge arc that had written on it finished. Sabrina was worried, she had seen how big the mountain was, she had also worked out who Danny was. She carried on watching the anxiously. Finally she smiled as both boys were fine. She raced towards Ash and pulled her blanket around him.

"Oh Ash you had me worried. You're freezing, here let me warm you up." Sabrina pulled Ash into her body, and allowed her on body heat to wash over Ash. She could eventually see the colour in his cheeks returning. Both teens heard a voice behind them.

"Well Ash, that was an excellent climb. You did very well and I am happy to accept your challenge. Allow me to formally introduce myself. "I am Danny and member of the Orange Crew. Are you ready for gym battle Ash?"

Ash unwrapped himself from Sabrina and noticed Danny was stood ready. behind him were two water geyser. Ash approached the gym leader.

"Ready when you are Danny."

Danny grinned. "Well good, because your first challenge starts here. You see there are three challenges, you have to win two out of three to gain the Coral eye badge. Our first challenge is to freeze these geyser into ice pillars. We allowed one Pokemon each, and they must be able to use Ice beam. Here is my Pokemon. Nidoqueen I choose you!"

Nidoqueen roared and flexed her muscles ready for the challenge.

Ash pulled a ball from his belt and opened it. "Ice beam, huh, okay I choose you Lapras!" Lapras appeared from the ball and laid ready for action.

Danny pointed to both geysers. "Okay on three, we have both our Pokemon use ice beam, the first one to completely freeze their geyser wins. Ready, three, two, one, go!"

Both trainers shouted in unison. "**Ice beam!**" Ash watched as both Pokemon began to freeze the pillar. Ash could see Lapras was doing her best, but it was clear Nidoqueen was more powerful. His fears were confirmed as he heard Danny shout.

"Nidoqueen, full power!" Nidoqueen opened it's mouth wider and the beam began to intensified, soon the whole geyser was a pillar of ice. Nidoqueen roared and flexed her arms in triumph.

Danny recalled Nidoqueen. "Good job, Nidoqueen, Well Ash looks like I win this round."

Ash sighed and then walked over to Lapras. "You did really well Lapras. I am really proud of you, now have a good long rest." Ash recalled Lapras and then turned to see Danny was pointing to a board.

"Okay, Ash, you need to win this next round, or I am afraid you will fail this gym challenge. Now I would like you to look to the board. The next challenge is to carve the pillar into this final shape. You can use three Pokemon. I choose you Machamp, Scyther and Nidoqueen. Who will you choose Ash?"

Ash grinned and pulled a ball from his belt. "I only need one Pokemon for this challenge. "Go Charizard!, however I choose Scizor, and Venusaur for back up."

Danny was surprised by Ash choice, however this was a challenge, and by the rules he had to stop the challenger winning the badge. " Okay Ash, ready, steady, go!"

Ash turned to Charizard. "Hey pal, you think you can use your flamethrower and carve this shape out of this ice pillar."

Charizard looked at Ash and blew a small flame through his nose. _"Piece of cake boss. Stand back."_ Charizard then spew several flames that melted the ice in the right shape. "_All done boss."_

Danny was speechless, Ash was stood by a perfectly shaped sled, and he had only used Charizard to do it. "Well Ash, it seems you win this round. Okay so we need the tie-breaker. This round we will race our sleds down the mountain, the winner will be the first one to cross the finish line at the bottom of the mountain. Are you ready Ash?"

Ash climbed into the sled, he decided to only use Scizor as the rest of his team were too big to fit. Ash waited for the signal. Once the light had gone green the two trainers pushed off. Ash turned to Scizor.

"Scizor use your pincers to balance us down the mountain."

Scizor put both pincers out on either side of the sled and used them to keep balance. "_Will do boss!" _Ash noticed the sled seemed to speed up and soon they found themselves spinning out of control. Danny was already well ahead of him.

Danny looked back. "Too bad Ash, you're far to beyond to catch up." Danny words were cut off by an explosion. he then fell his sled fall into a huge hole. "Oh man who would do this."

Ash had stopped the sled, he could have gone on ahead, however that would be unfair to Danny. he stopped the sled with Scizor help and climbed out. "Hang on Danny!"

"Oh no you don't twerp, this is personal." Jessie, James and Meowth then pressed a button on a remote control, there was a huge explosion and Ash found himself at the bottom of the pit with Danny.

Ash was furious. "Don't you guys ever quit? Hey give back Pikachu!" Ash watched helpless as Pikachu was grabbed out of his arms by a huge metal arm. He then noticed the Team Rocket balloon in the sky above them. "Oh no you don't. Pidgeot I choose you. Razor wind!"

Pidgeot exploded from the ball and flew out of the hole, it then used it wings to create two blades of wind that sliced through the balloon, causing the whole balloon to crash. Pidgeot quickly returned back to her trainer and saw he had already climbed out of the hole.

"Good Job, Pidgeot, take a good rest." Ash recalled his Pokemon and turned to Scizor. "You know what to do pal, teach these three a lesson."

Scizor grinned and then used Agility, it was moving so fast that Team Rocket didn't noticed the jar Pikachu had been kept in, was now gone. Scizor had grabbed it and now returned it back to Ash.

Jessie and James looked around and noticed they no longer had Pikachu, however that was least of their problems as they noticed Scizor was charging his famous Hyper beam. Both members grabbed hold of each other as they were blasted off by the concentrated blast of yellow energy.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Ash watched with a satisfied smirk as the three vanished into the distance. he then turned to Danny.

"We still have a race to complete." Ash noticed the gym leader nodded and already was back in his sled. Ash returned to his own and both waited.

Danny looked to the sky. "When the sun come out from behind that cloud, we go."

Ash, waited finally the sun had appeared, it quickly pushed off, and soon was racing down the mountain once more. Ash noticed the snow suddenly vanished and now they were racing down a rocky terrain. Ash and Scizor tried to stay on course, however they ended up shooting off into the small woods on the mountain.

Danny looked behind him, no sign of Ash. Danny wasn't happy, he thought Ash was the one to give him the challenge, he was less then 30 seconds from the finish line. Suddenly he noticed something shoot out from the woods. It was Ash. Danny watched helpless as Ash raced past him and crossed the finish line.

Ash fist pumped in triumph as he crossed the line. He had done it. His second Orange league gym badge. Ash climbed off what was left of his sled and waited for Danny to climb out of his. He was suddenly engulfed into a huge hug by Sabrina. Ash smiled and returned the hug with just as much love. He noticed Danny was walking over towards him.

"Well done Ash, you won, two out of three of the challengers. As the rules state, I am pleased to present you with the Coral eye badge. Well done."

Ash took the badge and attached it to his jacket. He then did his famous pose. "I won the Coral eye badge."

Tracey and Sabrina sweat dropped in the background. Would Ash ever learn just how childish that was.

**A/N: There you go, Ash has won his second badge. Next chapter will be the famous Snorlax one. Stay tuned.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did then Ash would age and at least show signs of knowing how to flirt with girls. **

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. This is the Snack attack episode with a twist.**

**On way to Grape Fruit Island**

Ash, Sabrina and Tracey were again lazing around on the back of Lapras, as they travelled the sea of the Orange Islands. Ash had found a collection of islands on his GPS. These islands were known as the grapefruit islands. In all there were seven islands, each one was filled with grapefruit trees which the islander workers picked and then shipped off to the main-land to be sold. Ash could see the group of islands in front of them, and already could see some of the juicy grapefruit growing on the island.

"Oh wow, look at those grapefruit, they look really yummy." Ash's couldn't wait to get to the Island to sample the fruit on offer. There were so much of it that he was certain that the people growing the grapefruit wouldn't mind, if they took a few, and if there was any problems he could easily pay for some of them. Lapras surfed up onto the beach and allowed everyone to disembark. Once everyone was off she smiled as Ash recalled her back to her Poke ball for a nice long rest.

Ash, Sabrina and Tracy took a quick look around the beach and then moved into the huge grove that was filled with Grapefruit trees. Ash noticed Pikachu raced off his shoulder and started to climb one of the trees. Obviously someone was just as hungry as they all were. Ash watched Pikachu use its tail to cut several grapefruits from their branches, which Ash caught. However before they could even think about tucking in to the juicy grapefruit they were all suddenly alarmed by a loud shout.

"Ha Caught you in the act! How dare you sneak in here and steal all these grapefruits that me and the other islanders have helped grow all these years." Ash froze and raised both arms in the air in surrender. Tracy and Sabrina had done the same. Ash turned slowly to see a girl in a pink t-shirt, green shorts holding a large stick, ready to beat them all with.

Ash eyed the stick carefully. "We aren't grapefruit thieves honest. We just beached up on the Island and thought these grapefruit looked so nice that no one would mind if we had a few. If you want I can happily pay for them, its just I saw no one was around."

The girl lowered the stick and shook her head. "Sorry, I thought you were the grapefruit thief who had been plundering our grapefruit groves. We don't mind if people pick the odd two or three, but recently hundreds of trees have been picked bare, and it has upset the other islanders who have worked all year around to make sure these grapefruit grow to become the tastiest and juiciest grapefruit in the entire Orange Islands. By the way my names Ruby. I am one of the supervisor that manage the islands."

Ash seeing the the ice had been broken decided to introduce himself and the others. "My name is Ash Ketchum, this is Sabrina Richards my girlfriend and this is Tracy, he is a Pokemon watcher. We are travelling around the Orange Islands so that I can win the badges and then enter the Orange league."

Ruby smiled. "Oh really, that sounds really cool."

Sabrina sat quietly and looked around the grove she was impressed, these grapefruits must have taken a lot of work, and she was intrigued how Ruby and her friends grew the fruit. "Ruby If I may ask, how do you grow all these grapefruits?"

Ruby took a seat on the beach and watched as Ash and the other followed suite. She then began to tell them everything. "Well you see the whole process starts in winter. We travel to all the islands to tie straw around the trees to keep them warm. As the weather heats up, we continue to look after the grapefruits until we get the first Grapefruit blossoms. After that we import a lot of Butterfree who pollinate the trees on all the islands. We then continue to water and weed the trees until you see them like they are today. It take a lot of hard work and that is why a lot of islander are upset about the grapefruit going missing."

Ash frowned all that hard work and someone was coming in and helping themselves. It made Ash mad. However before he could say anymore, he noticed Ruby received a call through her intercom radio.

"Ruby, come quick, we have discovered the thief, however you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Come see for yourself. we are on Island number two."

Ruby answered the call. "Okay Luke, I will be right there. Sorry guys have to go, but feel free to take a few grapefruits with you."

Ash slowly stood. "Ruby, why don't we come with you, maybe we could help you stop the thieves and bring them to justice."

Ruby smiled, such a kind boy, certainly not the criminal type. "Okay Ash, but we better hurry, Luke sounded desperate."

Ruby led the group to her boat and then quickly raced off to island two were Luke had called in the disturbance. Once they got to the island they quickly disembarked and ran through the grove. However when they saw what was eating all the grapefruits they froze. There sitting happily munching on all the grapefruit was a Snorlax.

A man dressed in blue t-shirt and cap came running up to the group. "Ruby glad you could make it. What do we do, it has already eaten half the grapefruit on this island. We have tried to move it, but it just swatted us away."

Ruby frowned. "So this is the thief who has been stealing all our grapefruit, a Snorlax. We have to get it off the island before it picks everything bare, but how did it get here? Far as I know no wild Snorlax live on these islands."

Ash ignored Ruby question and withdrew a Poke ball from his belt. "Leave this to me Ruby, maybe I can catch it. "Go Knuckles!" Ash opened the ball and out of it appeared Knuckles. its eyes glowed blue briefly before it stood ready for battle.

"Okay Knuckles, we have to stop that Snorlax, Knuckles use** Aura Sphere**!" Knuckle formed an orb of aura between it's paws before launching the attack at the huge Pokemon. However the attack had no effect and just bounced off the Snorlax huge body.

Ash growled. "Okay let's try something more physical. "Knuckles use **Force palm**!" Knuckles focused his aura into his paws and then landed two hard thrust on the stomach of Snorlax. However once again the attack did little damage.

Ash narrowed his eyes, this snorlax was tough. "Knuckles use **Close Combat**!" Knuckles charged forwards and hit Snorlax with a series of kicks, and punches, this attack seemed to get Snorlaxs attention, and it opened its mouth revealing an orange flame.

"Ash eyes widened. That Snorlax knew Flamethrower. "Knuckles quickly dodge it." Knuckles tried to dodge the attack however it was taken by surprise and got the fall blast of the attack. Knuckles swayed before he noticed the dark shadow over him. Before he could move he found 900lb worth of fat on top of him.

Ash growled in frustration. Knuckles had not only taken the flamethrower head on, but he had also just been body slammed. Ash noticed Knuckles had been knocked out. Ash recalled Knuckles. He noticed the Snorlax just went back to eating the grapefruit.

Ash pulled another ball from his belt. "Gengar I need you, use **Substitute** and then **Focus punch**!" Gengar created a copy of himself and then focused his attack. A few moments later, he appeared in front of Snorlax and landed the powerful focus punch. The attack caused Snorlax to be pushed back a few feet. However this only angered the Snorlax more. Snorlax was about to attack before Ash called out his next attack.

"Gengar use **Hypnosis** quickly!" Gengar used the attack which caused Snorlax to sway, before he fell back and was fast asleep.

Ash removed a poke ball from his belt however before he could use it, snorlax launched an attack and Gengar was hit with an Ice beam freezing it. Ash couldn't believe, he turned to Tracy who was too busy sketching.

"Oh wow a Snorlax that knows sleep talk. From what we have seen this is no wild Snorlax. I think it has been released by someone into the wild. Ash look out its waking up!"

Ash had just recalled Gengar when he noticed Snorlax was now awake and a yellow orb was forming in its mouth. Ash dived out of the way as the hyper beam passed by him by inches.

"Okay Snorlax, that's the way you want to play it, fine. "I choose you Charizard!" Ash opened the ball to reveal the fire/flying duel type in all its glory. Ash noticed Charizard eyes were locked onto the grapefruits.

"Later Charizard, however we have a battle to deal with. Charizard use **Dragon Dance**!" Charizard growled before boosting its attack and speed.

"Okay Charizard, get in close and use **Thunder punch**!" Charizard growled and got in close. It ducked under Snorlax **Mega punch** and then hit Snorlax with a powerful thunder punch. The attack forced Snorlax back a few meters. It then fell to the floor surrounded by an electrical wave. The thunder punch had paralysed it.

Ash smiled. "Good Job, Charizard, now use **Seismic Toss**!" Charizard roared and then flew towards Snorlax, it grabbed the huge Pokemon within its claws and attempted to lift it off the ground, however Charizard just wasn't strong enough.

Ash was about to try something else, when Snorlax broke free of Charizard, and then body slammed it. Snorlax rolled off Charizard, showing the duel/fire type flat as a pancake. However Charizard could still battle. To prove his point he opened his mouth and spewed a huge flame right into Snorlax face, causing the normal type to back off.

The more Ash battled this Snorlax, the more he wanted it. "Charizard try another **Thunder Punch**, then follow it up with **Outrage!**"

Charizard roared and then charged its fist with electricity, it then ducked another Mega punch and landed the Thunder punch right into the stomach of Snorlax. Charizard then was surrounded by red and black energy. His eye glowed as he lashed out with kicks, punches and finally used his huge tail to whack Snorlax flying into a nearby grapefruit tree.

Ash winced at the impact of Snorlax hitting the tree, and several grapefruits had fallen due to the impact. Seeing this was his best chance of a capture, Ash twisted his cap, before throwing a poke ball. The ball made contact with the Snorlax and it was sucked inside. Ash watched anxiously as the ball began to rock. However on the third rock he heard the ping sound.

Ash fist pumped, and then ran over to the ball before picking it up. He then ran and hugged Charizard, much to the fire/flying types surprise. Once Ash had finished his hug he recalled Charizard and then attached his new Pokemon to his belt. he was met with a lot of clapping. Everyone was happy that Snorlax could no longer pinch all the Grapefruit. However just as everyone was celebrating. Ruby got a call on her radio.

**On one of the other islands**

Jessie, James and Meowth were famished. Due to their latest muck up, their boss had refused to give them anymore money, and so for two day they had to scrap and steal what they could. Unfortunately when ever they thought they had a meal, someone caught them. James sat in the basket of the balloon his tummy grumbling.

"Jessie, what are we going to do, we haven't eaten in two days."

Jessie was busy looking at a map she was able to snag from one of the islands shops. It mapped out all the islands in the Orange Islands. Her eyes was focused one set of islands.

"Well we could get ourselves some grapefruits. According to this map, there is a group of islands that grow them and sell them on. In fact why don't we go help ourselves to a few, and then we can use the vacuum on the balloon to suck up the rest. We can then sell them on one of the islands, not only would we not be hungry anymore, but we could rake in a few Poke dollars, while we are at it."

James was too hungry to argue. He helped Jessie set course for the grapefruit islands. It wasn't long before they could see the islands from the air. Jessie turned to Meowth.

"Get the vacuum ready. We don't want to hang around too long, just in case we draw attention." Meowth, groaned and grumbled about being told what to do, and being treated like a slave. However he grabbed the control panel and made sure everything was working. As the balloon approached one of the islands, Meowth pressed a button on the control panel, and the bottom of the basket opened up to reveal a long vacuum tube.

"All set Jessie."

Jessie grinned and started to lower the balloons so it was now just offering over one of the grapefruit trees. "Okay Meowth start sucking." Meowth pressed the button on the console and watched as the Hoover started to suck up all the grapefruits.

**Back with our heroes.**

Ruby had just been told that some sort of balloon was over one of the islands, stealing all the grapefruit. She and some workers left for the island with Ash, Sabrina and Tracy following close behind. The island in question was one of the back islands and as the boat drew closer, they could see the balloon sucking up all the grapefruits. Ruby heard Ash groan.

"Anyone you know Ash?" Ruby kept her eyes on the route in front of her. She heard a Poke ball snapped open, and then noticed a huge Pidgeot gliding just above them. She then heard Ash.

"Pidgeot, go stop team Rocket. Use **Steel wing** on that balloon." Pidgeot shot off, almost breaking the sound barrier. As she approached the balloon, she focused, causing both her wings to glow. Then in a blink of a eye, she slashed her wings through the balloon, putting a hole in the top of it.

Ash watched satisfied as he noticed the balloon slowly descend to the grove below. "Too answer your earlier question Ruby. Yes we do know them, however they are no friends of ours. Their part of a team that steals Pokemon, and anything else they can get away with. Those three have been following me since the start of my journey in Kanto. However no matter how many times I beat them, they just come back for more."

Ruby nodded and noticed she was near the small pier. She bought the boat alongside the pier and then stopped the engine. she noticed Ash had already leapt out of the boat much to her surprise. Ruby turned to Sabrina and Tracy.

"Eager isn't he." Ruby noticed Sabrina just giggle.

"Ash doesn't like Team Rocket, it always end up bad for them when they face him." Just as she had finished speaking there was a huge orange glow. Ruby looked up and noticed three people shoot out of the trees, attached to them was a hyper beam. Ruby watched as the three shouted something, before being blasted off onto the horizon. She turned back to Sabrina with raised eyebrows. However the teen girl just shrugged her shoulders. Soon Ruby noticed Ash was coming back with Pikachu on his shoulders.

"Hopefully that will teach them a lesson about taking stuff without asking. It's okay Ruby all the grapefruit is still there, it's just spread out across the grove floor." Ash noticed four workers ran past him, obviously they were going to check on the stock. Ash whistled and called down Pidgeot, who landed in front of him. Pidgeot cooed as Ash stroked her feathery head. "Nice work Pidgeot, why don't you take a nice long rest." Ash then recalled Pidgeot, he then turned to Ruby.

"If you want Ruby, we can help you gather up all the grapefruit, we have nothing else to do all day."

Ruby just smiled. "Thanks Ash, that would be a big help. As reward I will give you a box of our juicy Grapefruits free of charge."

Ash, Sabrina and Tracy spent the rest of the day helping Ruby and the workers harvest the grapefruit. Once it was all done, Ruby gave them a box of the fruit and then waved as they left the islands aboard their Lapras.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if i did Ash would age and fall for at least one of his female companions.**

**A/N: This is the chapter where Ash meets Lorelei, however again I have changed it to suit the story.**

**Orange island Weekly recap**

After Ash, Sabrina and Tracy had left the grapefruit islands. They found themselves on Moro Island. Ash and the gang had heard about a lost treasure at the bottom of the ocean. They discover they treasure was actually the Old Orange League Trophy, and that it was guarded by the winners two ghost Pokemon, Ghastly and Gengar. After the ghostly duo had explained the story behind the trophy, Ash and the gang decided to leave the trophy with the ghostly duo. However unknown to Ash Team Rocket had heard about the treasure, and wanted to steal it and sell it. Ash then decides to help the ghostly duo get the trophy back. Once the trophy is returned, Ash and the gang head back to the island. They then leave learning a little bit more about the Orange league.

A few days later, the gang arrives on an overgrown island called Murcott island. Here they found an injured Scyther who had been banished by his swarm, after being beaten by a younger male Scyther who wanted to take over the swarm. With the help of Tracy, the Scyther soon recovers, however it wants to go back to the swarm and challenge the new male. Tracy convinces Scyther that he is not ready and helps the Scyther train up a little. Tracy then lets Scyther return to the swarm, where it challenges the new male for leadership of the swarm. However before the fight can begin. Team Rocket swoops down and captures all the Scythers, including the new male leader. The old Scyther decided to free his old swarm from Team Rocket, earning the new males respect. However the old Scyther refuses to lead the swarm and instead decides he wants to travel with Tracy. After a little battle Tracey manages to catch the Scyther. The gang then leave the island with a new friend travelling with them.

**Present Day Orange Islands**

Ash, Sabrina and Tracy found themselves travelling to Mandarin Island. According to the GPS, it was the last big island before they reached Trovita island. This was where Ash could win his third badge. However the group had discovered they were running short on supplies so had decided to stop by on Mandarin Island to restock. As Lapras drew nearer to the Island, Ash could see a huge crowd of people waiting on the pier where a large boat was docked. As they got to the beach on the island, Ash could make out several signs in the crowd. Some of them was saying 'Welcome back' Others were saying 'You're the best, and few were saying 'We love you!' Ash wondered what was happening, as they disembarked from Lapras, he noticed a woman started walking down the gang plank from the big ship. Ash noticed the woman was dressed very professionally, she had red hair which was tied up in a bun, on her face she wore a pair of glasses, and she had on a red tight top, with a tight black office skirt, and high heels. over the red top she wore a short blue jacket. Ash heard the screams from the crowd.

"We love you Lorelei!" Ash guessed this woman must be very important, especially with all these people waiting to meet her. Ash, Sabrina and Tracy mixed with the crowd to get a better look. Ash noticed several kids were holding out small posters of the woman, and under the picture was written Kanto Elite four. So this was why the woman was so famous, she was a member of the Kanto Elite Four. Ash noticed a car pulled up and the woman waved as she got inside it. After the car had left, the crowd dispersed just leaving the three of them still looking up the road where the car was heading.

"Ash, Earth to Ash, Hey wake up!" Ash felt a hard smack around the back of his head. He turned to Sabrina to see she was just looking at him. Ash rubbed the back of his head, that smack had hurt.

"What did you do that for?" Ash noticed Sabrina pushed past him and huffed. Ash turned to Tracy and noticed a small smirk on his face. "What's her problem?" Ash noticed Tracey just shake his head.

"I think Sabrina didn't like the way you were staring at Lorelei." Ash looked at Tracey confused, and then his eyes widened.

"Why would I be interested in an old lady? The only reason I was interested was because she was a member of the Elite four. Surely Sabrina couldn't think I fancied Lorelei, yuck!"

Tracey just smirked. "Well it is not on heard of for boys of your age to crush on older women Ash. However you have been ignoring Sabrina lately, maybe she feels a little insecure. I would suggest we spend the night here so that you can put those insecurities to bed as they speak." Tracey noticed Ash blink in confusion, however his eyes suddenly widened. Tracey just grinned. "Glad to see you understand me. Now come on lets catch up with Sabrina."

Tracey had indeed been correct with his observation, Sabrina was feeling rather insecure. She and Ash hadn't been able to do anything together for the last few weeks, and it was really having an effect on her. She was beginning to feel that Ash had lost interest and they he was more concerned with getting his badges for the Orange islands. Sabrina turned into the Pokemon centre and noticed Ash and Tracy were just behind her.

Ash was in deep thought, as he thought about what Tracy had said. Did Sabrina really think he was interested in anyone else but her? Ash was head over heels for Sabrina and the more he spoke to Cynthia, then more he was falling for her too. However Tracy did have a point, the two of them had hardly done anything for three weeks. Maybe Tracy was right, Maybe the could stop over for the night, and then he could show Sabrina just how much she meant to him.

**Later that Afternoon**

Ash, had booked two rooms in the Pokemon centre, and now the three teens were lazing around on the beach. Ash had given Sabrina a little surprise when they had reached their room. He had pulled her into him and given her the most passionate kiss he could have managed. The kiss actually caused Sabrina to go weak at the knees and the two teens had ended up on the bed making out. Ash had then taken charge and had given Sabrina several releases one after the other. The girl now in question was laid out on her towel, sun bathing with a huge smile on her face.

Ash was sat on his towel looking at his Pokedex, it was then something caught his eye. He noticed someone was surfing in the sea. Ash noticed it was Lorelei in a baby blue one piece swim costume. Ash noticed she had gather quite a crowd. Ash noticed Lorelei surfed onto the beach and was again surrounded by fans. Ash ignored the huge crowd and lounged back on his towel. Pikachu was off playing with Marill and Tracy. Just as Ash was about to close his eyes, he noticed a shadow over him. Ash looked up and noticed the huge crowd, in front of him stood Lorelei.

"Excuse me Young man, but aren't you Ash Ketchum, Champion of the Indigo league Championship."

Ash was speechless. an Elite four member was talking to him, however it wasn't the fact that Lorelei was talking to him that shocked him, but that the Elite four leader knew who he was. Ash just nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm Ash Ketchum. I decided after my victory in the Indigo League then I would travel to the Orange Islands and try win the Orange league. You see I want to enter the Johto league, but that doesn't start for another month or so. I wanted to make sure that me and my Pokemon were ready so decided to use this time to train them further. So far I have two badges. Hopefully I will make it three."

Lorelei smiled. "Well Ash Ketchum, you say your trying to win the Orange league, why don't you challenge me tomorrow. You see This is my home island, and every time I come back here, I choose a trainer to face me. Seeing how you are the Indigo League Champion, then I can't think of a better challenge to test both our skills. What do you say Ash."

Ash eyes widened. Was Lorelei being serious, she wanted to challenge him to a Pokemon battle. Ash looked over to Sabrina and noticed she had been watching the two of them carefully. Ash looked up at Lorelei. "Sure, I will battle you. Beside it will give me good practice and a chance to see just how tough an Elite four member is."

Lorelei smiled once more. "Okay then, I will see tomorrow. The venue is the Pokemon battle Court in the centre of town. You can't miss it." Ash then noticed Lorelei left the beach however suddenly he found several people wanting his autograph. Ash signed a few things, and then stood up and left with Sabrina and Tracy. He had a match to prepare for.

**Next Day**

Ash noticed the huge crowds around the battle field. Clearly everyone was here to support Lorelei. Ash felt Sabrina give him a kiss on the cheek. Last night the two teens had once again spent some time together, and now he could tell that Sabrina was starting to get back to her usual self. Ash had also been up most the night researching on Lorelei. It seems she specialised in Ice Pokemon. So Ash had bought with him a few Pokemon that could counter ice easily.

Ash noticed Lorelei waved to the crowd and then stood in her trainer box. Ash stood in his own, and noticed an official Pokemon Referee appeared on the outside of the battle field. A green and red flag in each hand. Ash watched the referee raise both flags and then announced.

"This is a Pokemon battle, between Lorelei, member of the Elite four of the Kanto region, and Ash Ketchum the Indigo League Champion from the Town of Pallet in Kanto. This will be three on three match. Neither trainers will be able to substitute, there is no time limit. Once all three of one trainers Pokemon are knocked out, I will announce the winner. Trainers ready your first Pokemon.

Ash looked to his shoulder. "You're up Pikachu." Ash watched Pikachu jump off his shoulder and then land on the battle field.

Lorelei removed a ball from her jacket and then threw it on the field. She had been looking forward to this match. She had been at the Indigo league and had seen him battle. She knew this was going to be no easy match up.

"Choose you Cloyster" Lorelei ball opened up to reveal a huge purple spiked clam shell. In the centre was a small smiling face.

The referee raised both flags, Pikachu vs Cloyter Begin!"

Ash wasted no time. "Pikachu use **Agility**!" Pickachu raced across the field increasing its speed.

Lorelei watched the Pikachu move around the field. Well she tried to watch, all she saw was yellow and black blurs. "JCloyster use **Ice beam** on the field!" Cloyster used Ice beam and froze it.

Ash watched horrified as Pikachu went ice skating all over the field. "Pikachu jump up and use **Thunder**!" Pikachu jumped up and then let electricity charge in his cheeks. He then sent a huge bolt of lightning to hit Cloyster. However Lorelei was prepared for this.

"Cloyster use **Protect**!" Cloyster covered itself in a purple shield, protecting it from the electric attack.

Ash growled in frustration. "Pikachu use your tail to anchor yourself on the ice." Pikachu landed on the field and then used it's tail to dig into the ice field, preventing it from sliding around.

Lorelei grinned. "Cloyster use **Ice beam**!" Cloyster sent the beam at Pikachu. However Ash was ready for it. "Pikachu counter with **Thunderbolt**!" Pikachu sent a bolt of electricity which collided with the ice beam, cancelling the attack.

Lorelei was surprised both attacks had been equal in strength. "Cloyster use **Hydro pump**!" Cloyster sent a huge jet of water across the field. However Ash again was ready.

Pikachu dodge then use **Thunder wave**!" Pikachu dodged the hydro pump, it then released a wave of electricity which hit Cloyster paralysing it.

Lorelei growled in frustration. "Cloyster use **Mist!**" Cloyster sent out a wave of mist covering the field.

Ash narrowed his eyes, with mist on the field it was going to be difficult to dodge Cloyster attack, not to mention Cloyster was now covered from Pikachu view, meaning he had no clue where the ice/water duel type was. "Pikachu be very careful. close your eyes and see if you can sense where Cloyster is. When you think you know where it is use **Thunder!**"

Lorelei was surprised, why would Ash use such an attack especially when mist was in effect and the attack could so easily miss. Lorelei eyes suddenly widened as a bolt of lightning left the sky and was going to hit her Cloyster.

"Cloyster use **Protect**!" Lorelei watched Cloyster try to use the attack, however being paralysed it was a lot slower and it couldn't raise the shield in time. Cloyster let out a huge cry as it was lit up by the bolt of lightning. After the attack had ended, Cloyster fell forward, its small face now showing crossed eyes.

The referee noticed the mist was clearing. He looked to the field to see Cloyster was knocked out. He raised the flag on Ash side of the field. "Cloyster is unable to battle. Pikachu wins the battle. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."

Lorelei recalled Cloyster and then took another ball from her jacket. "I choose you Jynx!" The ball opened up to show the humanoid Pokemon, ready for battle.

Ash growled, he was well aware that Jynx just wasn't an ice type. It was a psychic type as well, meaning he had to be very careful. Ash noticed the referee raised both flags then dropped them, to signal the second round had began.

"Pikachu **Quick attack** into **Iron tail**!" Ash watched Pikachu charge forward, however before he got to Jynx, he jumped up and swung his tail down, ready to land the steel attack. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen. As Pikachu suddenly heard Lorelei shout out.

"**Psychic!**" Jynx eyes glowed causing Pikachu to be held up in the air. Pikachu was trying to get away however his little legs were just moving in mid air. Pikachu found itself being pulled towards Jynx.

Ash seeing a possibility of a counter decided to shout out. "Pikachu **Thunderbolt!**" However before Pikachu could land his attack, Ash heard Lorelei call out her own counter.

"Jynx use **Lovely kiss**!" Pikachu suddenly found itself squirming in the arms of Jynx, however when Jynx kissed his cheeks, Pikachu eyes went dizzy. He then fell fast asleep.

Ash growled. "I forfeit this round." Ash noticed the referee nodded before raising the flag on Lorelei side of the field.

"Ash Ketchum as forfeited this round. Winner is Jynx. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."

Ash placed Pickachu down by the side of him fast asleep. He then removed a ball from his belt. He had sneaked a hidden surprise in his team. He had learnt that Lorelei liked using Jynx, so he had come prepared.

"I choose you" Out of the ball appeared Scizor. It jumped around on the field ready for battle.

Lorelei seeing the steel bug type knew she was in for a tough fight. However she wasn't aware just how tough. "Jynx use **Psychic!**"

Jynx eyes glowed once more, however Scizor wasn't being affected by the attack. It was soon obvious why when Ash launched his next attack.

"Scizor use **Shadow ball**!" Scizor formed the orb between its pincers and then threw the attack at Jynx, hitting the psychic/ice duel type.

Lorelei was confused, how could Scizor use Shadow ball. Something was fishy here. "Jynx use **Ice beam**!"

Jynx formed an orb of light blue energy in her palms before directing the attack at Scizor. However just as the attack hit Scizor, it glowed and then shrunk. The crowd gasped as a small black wolf Pokemon, with a small tuff of red hair on its head appeared where a Scizor had just been.

Lorelei was speechless. "What the hell is that!" Lorelei had never seen this Pokemon before. She was waiting for Ash to offer an explanation.

Ash smiled. "He is called Zorua and he is a Pokemon from the Unova region. His ability is illusion. This allows him to take on the form of one of my Pokemon in my team, when he is summoned on the field. However he still remains his original type. In his case, he is a dark Pokemon. That is why psychic has no effect on him. I was going to use Darkrai, but I thought that would be a little unfair. Zorua use **Night Daze**!"

Zorua eyes blinked as a wave of pure darkness hit Jynx head on. The attack was causing Jynx to sway from side to side.

Lorelei was so shocked about the new Pokemon, that she had no time to counter as the attack hit her Jynx. However now she knew what she was facing, she decided to get back into the game.

"Jynx use **Ice beam**!" Jynx sent another ice beam at Zorua. However Ash was ready, and countered just as the ice beam was about to hit.

"Zorua use **Double team**!" Zorua made several copies of itself. the ice beam hit one of these copies. Zorua then heard Ash shout out.

"**Faint attack!**" Zorua suddenly vanished in a shimmer of darkness, before it appeared in front of Jynx and lashed out. Zorua then raced back to Ash side of the field, just in time to hear Jynx fall to the battle field fainted.

The referee raised the flag on Ash side of the field. "Jynx is unable to battle. The winner of this round is Zorua. Trainer send out your final Pokemon."

Lorelei recalled Jynx, she then removed another ball from her jacket. "You caught me off guard with that one Ash. However fun time is over. "I choose you Lapras!" The ball opened to reveal the huge ice Pokemon. Ash noticed Lorelei Lapras was much larger than his own.

"Zorua be careful. "Zorua lets start things off with **Taunt**!" Zorua eyes glowed drawing Lapras attention. Now lapras was unable to use none attacking moves for 3 to 5 turns.

Lorelei growled in frustration. So much for sing. "Okay Lapras use **Ice beam**!" Lapras sent out a beam of ice from its mouth, it was heading for Zorua.

Ash waited till the last moment. "Zorua dodge, then used **Shadow ball**!" Zorua attempted to dodge, however it had slipped on the field of ice and got hit with the attack. Zorua found itself trapped in a block of ice. The attack had frozen it solid.

Ash growled, he turned to the referee. "I forfeit this round." Ash noticed the referee raised his flag and then announced.

"Ash Ketchum forfeit this round. "Trainer send out your final Pokemon."

Ash recalled Zorua and then removed another ball from his belt. This was it, he was down to his last Pokemon. "Go Scizor!"

This time the real Scizor appeared on the field. He hopped from one foot to the other ready for battle. "Okay Scizor use **Sword dance**!"

Scizor began to spin raises its attack. Once it had finished raising it's stats it stood ready for battle.

Lorelei noticed the Scizor, she could see it looked strong, and she was worried that her Lapras wouldn't be able to defeat it. "Lapras use **Surf**" Lapras growled and then rose up on a wall of water, which washed across the field, heading for Scizor.

Ash smiled, if she thought that was going to stop his Scizor she was dead wrong. "Scizor take flight and use **Steel wing!**" Scizor took flight and, its red steel wings glowed, before it smashed them into Lapras, causing the ice type to wince in pain.

Lorelei hadn't been ready for that. "Lapras use **Ice beam**" Lapras fired another ice beam, which hit one of Scizor wings freezing it. Scizor fell to the ground awkwardly.

Ash frowned, that had been unexpected. "Scizor use **Bullet Punch**!" Scizor raced across the field landing several punches with his pincers. He then returned back to Ash.

Lorelei could see Lapras didn't have much left, and so if she wanted this, she had to go big. "Lapras use** Blizzard**!" Lapras was suddenly surrounded by a flurry of snow and ice. It then sent the attack towards Scizor.

Ash smirked. "Scizor use **Protect**, then **Bullet punch**!" Scizor quickly use protect and allowed the blizzard to wash over him. After the attack had ended, it raced across the field and landed another several punches. This time Lapras swayed before falling face first on the field.

There were several gasp in the crowd. Everyone who had been cheering for Lorelei suddenly stopped. They all watched in silence as the referee raised the flag on the challenger side of the field, and then announced for the final time that afternoon.

"Lapras is unable to battle. With three Pokemon knocked out. I declare Ash Ketchum the winner of this contest."

Ash recalled Scizor and then walked across the field to shake hands with Lorelei. "Thanks for the great battle Lorelei."

Lorelei sighed as she shook Ash hand. "Director Goodshow was right about you Ash. He said you were going to be big, and now I believe him. Hopefully we can battle again sometime. Even now I am certain you could go toe to toe with the rest of the Kanto Elite four. I look forward to seeing how you do in all the other competitions Ash."

Both trainers then turned to the crowd, after the silence, the cheers and applause broke out for both trainers.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the third gym battle. Then we will hit the second movie chapters. This like the first movie will be spread out across two chapters.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did Ash would age and win everything**

**A/N: Below is the third gym battle with a twist. Those who have seen the anime of this episode should get the twist straight away. Enjoy.**

**Just off the coast Trovita Island**

A young girl was having fun on her Seel. This girl was called Maria. She was eleven year old. Maria loved the water, and always enjoyed surfing and playing with her Pokemon Seel. Maria's big brother ran the Island Gym. His name was Rudy. He was a member of The Orange crew and a tough leader to beat. Maria loved her brother, he always seemed to have time for her, no matter what his schedule. Maria was holding onto her Seel, when out of no where the ocean began to get rough. Maria gripped onto Seel tightly, her eyes widened as she suddenly saw a whirlpool beginning to form. Maria kicked her legs hard, trying to get away from the whirlpool, however she and Seel were trapped in the current. Maria did the only thing she could she screamed.

"Help!"

Ash, Sabrina and Tracy were just surfing towards the Trovita island for his third gym badge. When they noticed someone was struggling in the sea. Ash not thinking about his own safety snapped opened a Poke ball.

"Blastoise, let's go!" Blastoise appeared and allowed Ash to hop on his shell. The water Pokemon then powered through the waves towards the struggling Girl. Ash gripped onto Blastoise shell hard, as the sea begin to get rough. They soon reached the whirlpool, Ash reached out his hand towards the girl.

"Here take my hand, quickly."

Maria was thrashing around in the water, however before she could grab Ash hand, the whirlpool pulled her under. Maria thrashed her hands about as she kept sinking beneath the waves. She could feel herself losing strength, and she couldn't hold her breath anymore. Just as Maria had given up hope, she felt someone grab her around the waist. Maria slowly opened her eyes and looked into the face of a boy who couldn't have been more then fourteen. He had chocolate brown eyes and messy black hair. Maria noticed he was holding on to a powerful Blastoise that was swimming towards the surface. As they broke the surface of the water, Maria let out a huge breath and began to cough and splutter.

"Are you okay?" Maria looked up into the boy face and saw concern in his eyes. Maria cheeks blushed as she held on tighter to the boy. She didn't know who he was, but this boy had risked his own life to safe her.

"Yes, I am fine thanks to you." Maria noticed her Seel had now come along side her. However she found herself not wanting to let go of the boy who had rescued her.

**On Trovita Island**

A tall boy dressed in black trousers and a black waist coat looked through his binoculars anxiously. He had heard the scream of his little sister, and had come running from the gym. He had been prepared to dive in and rescue her, however when he saw the Blastoise surf across the ocean with a boy on it's back, he decided not to get involve. He knew the boy was answering his sister call for help, and if he decided to interfere then it could confuse things putting Maria into more danger. The boy was called Rudy and he was the gym leader for the Trovita island gym. Rudy carried on watching the rescue, he watched his sister vanish beneath the waves and then watched as the boy dived with his Blastoise down into the ocean. Nothing happened for a few minutes. Rudy was getting worried, however he soon let out a sigh of relief as the Blastoise broke the surface of the sea. He noticed that the boy had his sister wrapped up in his arms and they were now surfing towards a Lapras that was several feet away. Rudy turned his binoculars and looked closely at the Lapras. Sitting on it was a boy and girl. However it was the girl who had grabbed Rudy attention. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Those purple eyes that long luscious purple hair. The girl looked around thirteen or fourteen.

"Shame she is a little young. She going to be knock out when she grows up."

Rudy was your typical seventeen year old teen, nothing but girls on the brain and horny as well. The last girl who had visited the gym was an older trainer, she couldn't have been older than fifteen or sixteen, but Rudy had used his charm to seduce her anyway. Rudy saw himself as a bit of ladies man, and most girls who met him, were hypnotised by his good looks and cool attitude. However that had been nearly three weeks ago, and now he was horny again. However there was no way he would try seduce this one, not unless he wanted to end up behind bars. Rudy noticed his sister hadn't let go of the boy since she had been seated on the Lapras. Rudy turned from the cliffs, it was clear the Lapras was heading here. No doubt the boy who had rescued his sister was here to challenge him for a gym badge If the power of that Blastoise was anything to go on, then it would be a challenge not to forget.

Ash was feeling a little uncomfortable. Ever since they had got back to Lapras the girl he had rescued had not let go of his waist. Not only that but the girl was constantly looking at him and smiling. In all honesty Ash thought the girl looked a cute kid, heart shaped face, sparking green eyes and flowing red hair. Ash put her age at around ten or eleven. Ash looked to Sabrina, she was not happy with this latest development, and Ash knew it. However when ever he tried to break contact with the girl she just grabbed him around the waist again, and buried her head into his chest. Ash had come to learn that the girl was called Maria, and she was the sister of the gym leader of the Trovita gym. Ash was certain the last thing Maria brother wanted to see was his little baby sisters hands all over him. Not unless Ash wanted to die before his fifteenth birthday. Ash noticed a small party of people had gathered on the beach, one person stood out, he was a boy, dressed in a red shirt and black waist coat, he had curtain red hair and green eyes. There was no doubting this was Rudy, Maria's big brother and the Trovita gym leader.

Lapras had soon arrived on the island. Ash jumped off Lapras along with Tracy and Sabrina, however Maria just wouldn't let go of Ash. Lapras had just been recalled, before Ash found himself being pulled towards the small party of people.

"Rudy! This is Ash. he saved me when I got in trouble earlier. He is here to challenge you big brother." Ash scratched the back of head nervously. Here he was, standing in front of Maria brother, while Maria held on to his arm. Ash noticed Rudy was just standing there. However just as things were getting awkward, Rudy spoke.

"Sophie, could you take Maria to the Infirmary, I want make sure she is okay." A nurse stepped forward and attempted to take Maria away from Ash, however the young girl wasn't having any of it.

"Rudy, I don't need to go to the Infirmary. I am fine, beside I want to show Ash around the gym. Come Ash, you got to see all my brothers Pokemon." Maria then dragged Ash off towards the main building, Pikachu hot on his heels.

Rudy shook his head and turned to Ash two companions. "Forgive my sister, she can be quite strong headed when she wants to be. Allow me to introduce myself official. I am Rudy, a member of the Orange crew and leader of the Torvita Island gym. Forgive my forwardness, but I have never laid eyes on anything so beautiful." Rudy took hold of Sabrina hand and kissed her knuckle. However what surprised Rudy was, Sabrina wasn't showing any signs of falling for his charm, in fact she was looking rather angry. Rudy noticed she pulled her hand away quickly and then just huffed. Again Rudy was surprised however he soon forgot all about it after he introduced himself to Tracy. Rudy then led them towards the main building.

meanwhile inside the gym, Ash was wishing he was anywhere but here. Maria had been dragging him all over the place. They had visited the gym, work out room, where Ash was surprised to see several Pokemon dancing. Then Maria showed him the hospital wing, and finally the sleeping quarters. Ash felt uneasy as Maria showed him into her room.

"I love Pokemon. When I grow up I want to be a Pokemon doctor like Sophie. She said that she would take me on as an apprentice when I reached fourteen. I love water Pokemon. In all I have four water Pokemon I have caught. Would you like to see them?

Ash was about to say no, when he felt himself dragged out of the room again. Ash found himself being led to the huge pool. He noticed several Pokemon were happily swimming in the pool. There was a Golduck, a Poliwag, and Vaporeon lounging on the side of the pool. Ash heard another Poke ball open. he saw the light dive into the pool, where it suddenly turned into Seel.

"Aren't they all beautiful. Seel and Vaporeon are my favourites. I noticed you had a Blastoise. Do you have any other water Pokemon?"

Ash was about to reply when he was interrupted by a deep male voice. "Maria I am sure Ash loves all your water Pokemon, but he is here to challenge me for a gym badge. So could you please remove the chains you have on the young man and allow us to discuss his challenge. Tell you what why don't you show Tracy and Sabrina to the sleeping quarters."

Maria narrowed her eyes and then stamped her feet. "Fine!" Maria then stomped off toward Sabrina and Tracy, she said in a annoyed voice.

"This way!" Maria led Sabrina and Tracy away. This left Ash and Rudy to talk. Ash was relived to be out of Maria grasp.

"Thanks, that was getting a little uncomfortable. Is your sister always like that with new people?"

Rudy shook his head, in fact he himself was shocked by his sister behaviour. Normally she was such a shy child around new people, however that wasn't the case with Ash. "No infact she is normally rather shy around new people. However the fact that you saved her life, might have a little bit to do with her attitude to you. Thanks again by the way, Maria means the world to me. You see both our parents spend all there time travelling so it has really just been me and Maria. If anything happened to her, then I don't know what I would do."

Ash nodded in understanding. "It was nothing. I saw someone in trouble and decided to help. Is this gym like the others, a two out of three contest?"

Rudy looked at Ash and shook his head. "No here we do things differently. I am not one for challenges, however by the rules of the Orange League, I have to provide one challenge. Personally I would just prefer a straight battle, but rules are rules. The challenge is basically a target shooting contest. If you can score over 1000 points, then you can challenge me for the badge. However with the day almost gone I would like to offer you and your friends accommodation for the night, and we can start your challenge tomorrow."

Ash thought Rudy made a good point, it was getting late, and he would prefer to be all fresh and ready instead of taking the challenge now. "Thank you Rudy. We would love to stay with you." Unknown to Ash and Rudy Maria had heard everything. A small smile graced her face. Ash was staying over, now to begin her plan of getting the young trainer interested in her.

Later that night Ash Sabrina and Tracy joined Maria and Rudy for dinner. Ash wasn't sure what to dress in, so he just decided to dress in a plain shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Sabrina was in a nice flowing purple summer dress, while Tracey was just dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. However Maria was certainly not dressed for dinner, she had a small pick top on, that showed a small amount of her mid-drift, and pink skirt that went just above the knee. she also had white sock and trainers on. What was worse, Maria had taken the seat next to him, and now had her hand on hi thigh. Ash turned to see Sabrina just huff and roll her eyes. Before anything could get to uncomfortable, Rudy decided to start up conversation.

"So Ash, hope you don't mind but I was doing a little bit of research on you, and discovered that you're the Indigo League Champion, and in fact that you are the youngest in the history of the competition."

Ash gulped as he noticed Maria eyes were sparkling even more now. Talk about taking hero worship to the extreme. Ash placed his knife and fork down. "Well it wasn't all me, had it not been for my Pokemon, then I would never had reached the final. They deserve all the credit, I just helped train them a little. I was planning to go on to the Johto to compete in their league, however they don't start for another month or so. Instead of being at home and doing nothing, I decided to try my hand at the Orange league. So far I have won two badges and looking forward to winning my third. Of course that's if I can complete your challenge tomorrow."

"You will win Ash, the challenge is not that hard. My brother made it quite easy, because he loves battling. Normally I cheer him on, but I thing I will cheer you on this time. " Maria then cuddled into Ash arm, much to the annoyance of Sabrina.

After dinner everyone retired. Ash was sleeping in a room with Tracy. he was waiting till later, he then would sneak into Sabrina room. He had felt the tension at the table between Maria and Sabrina. In fact Ash was shocked Sabrina had lasted this long without at least showing Maria who was in charge. Ash looked to his watch it was coming up to midnight. Ash climbed out of his sleeping bag, and quietly opened the door and then shut it gently. He then tip-toed towards Sabrina room. Ash checked down the corridor to make sure no one was around, he then opened Sabrina door carefully. Ash crept into the room and found Sabrina laid out on her bed. Carefully he got undressed just leaving him in his boxers. He then crawled in next to her. He gently wrapped both his arms around her. He felt her stiffen, however when Ash whispered in her ears.

"It's me, relax, babes." Ash felt Sabrina relax into his embrace. He then kissed her neck. "Sabrina you know Maria means nothing to me right. It's just some stupid little girl crush. My heart belongs to you and you alone. Of course it will belong to Cynthia's too, but that will be when she joins us. For now you are the only girl for me."

Ash felt Sabrina turn over in his arms, so he could see her face. He noticed she had been crying. Gently he kissed her tears away and then captured her lips with his. The two trainers then spent the rest of the night getting to know one another a little better.

Next day

Ash stood on the dock with Rudy and Maria. He had been informed that the challenge was going to take place on this boat, and that they would be riding around the island, where different targets would appear. All he had to do was hit the targets using one of his Pokemon. Ash climbed into the boat along with Sabrina and Tracy. He noticed Maria was smiling at him, today she was wearing a different skirt, which was much shorter. Ash called out Blastoise.

"Okay Blastoise keep your eyes peeled. When you see it a target, I want you to use your cannons to hit them." Ash noticed Blastoise flexed his muscles. Soon Rudy had started up the boat. Ash had been told there were three different types of targets. Yellow targets were worth 50 points, blue targets were 100 points and the red target was worth 200 points. Ash only need 1000, so Ash could see why Maria said this was an easy challenge.

"There's one Blastoise, and another." Blastoise hit both targets. The whole challenge took less then ten minutes. In the end Ash scored over 2000 points.

Rudy docked the boat. "Okay then Ash, well done. We will have lunch and then we can have our battle if you want. The battle will three on three. just like a normal battle. Same rules apply no substitutes, and no time limits."

Ash was pleased with this development, like Rudy he preferred a straight on battle. The question was what Pokemon to use. Blastoise was a must, so was Venusaur. the question who was his third. Ash finally decided to go with all three of his starters. So his team would be Venusaur, Blastoise and Charizard. Ash was so bust thinking about his team that he failed to see Maria run up beside and grab his arm.

"That was the best Ash, I have never seen anyone do it so fast." Ash noticed Sabrina was growling, suddenly Sabrina grabbed Ash arm and pulled him away from Maria.

"Listen Maria, whatever crush you have on Ash, you need to deal with it now. Ash already has a girlfriend, and she is standing right in front of you. So far I have put up with your little act, but no more. Do you think I am stupid and don't see what you are trying to do."

Maria frowned, and crossed her arms against her chest. She didn't know Sabrina was going out with Ash, she just thought the two were friends. Maria turned to Ash, and noticed he was looking a little uncomfortable.

"Is that true Ash, Sabrina is your girlfriend." Maria watched Ash nod. This caused Maria to burst into tears and she ran from the pier back towards the main gym.

Rudy sighed. "Well I suppose it is better she gets over it now. Sorry Ash I didn't realise how taken my sister was with you."

Ash waved the concern away. "It's fine Rudy, I didn't want to hurt Maria feelings, but she was making me feel uncomfortable. Anyway shall we go for lunch, I can't wait to get our battle started."

Later That Afternoon

Ash found himself standing on a platform of rock over looking the sea and cliff below. According to Rudy this was where he battled all his challengers. It was only Ash and Rudy on the rock platform. The referee and the other observers were floating above the field in a air balloon anchored to the platform.

Ash stood ready a ball in his grasp. He heard the referee signal the start of the match. "This is an official gym battle, between the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and Rudy the Trovita gym leader. Once all of one trainers Pokemon is knocked out, I will declare the winner. Trainers send out your first Pokemon."

Ash opened his Poke ball. "Go Venusaur!" The grass type landed on the platform, causing a the platform to shake a little. It roared ready for battle.

Rudy brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. "I choose you Electabuzz!" The electric humanoid Pokemon appeared on the field. It was sparking with electricity.

The referee announced the match up. "Electabuzz vs Venusaur, let the battle begin.

Ash decided to make the first move. "Venusaur use **Leech seed!**" Venusaur fired a several seed from the huge tree on its back. One of the seeds were going to hit Electabuzz until Ash heard Rudy counter.

Rudy clicked his finger and music started playing. "Electabuzz dance and avoid those **Leech seeds.**" Electabuzz began to dance avoiding all the seeds now raining down on him.

Ash was speechless, he had never seen such a defence. It was then Ash remembered what Maria had told him, her brother had an unusual way of battling. was this what she meant. Ash was so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to hear Rudy launch an attack.

"Electabuzz use **Fire Punch**!" Ash snapped to attention and noticed Electabuzz was heading towards Venusaur, his fist engulfed by flames. Ash seeing the danger decided to act.

"Venusaur counter with **Sleep Powder!**" Venusaur began to shake the tree on its back, a fine white mist washed over the field.

Electabuzz was caught in the mist, this caused the electric type to slow down and yawn. It then fell to the floor fast asleep.

Rudy growled in frustration, he should have seen that coming. "Electabuzz wake up!" However the electric type continued to snooze.

Ash seeing an opportunity decided to jump on it. "Venusaur use **Vine whip** to slam Electabuzz onto the field." Ash watched Venusaur use vine whip to pick up Electabuzz, before slamming it onto the field several times.

Rudy growled as he watched on. "Electabuzz wake up and use **Ice Punch!**" The electric type heard it's trainer and woke up. It then infused it's fist with ice and slammed it into Venusaur. The attack had done a fair amount of damage.

Ash noticed that attack had left a serious mark on his Pokemon. Another hit like that and Venusaur could be close to being knocked out. "Venusaur use **Earthquake!**"

Venusaur roared before sending a shock wave across the field. The attack hit Electabuzz sending it flying.

Ash watched with a satisfied smirk as Electabuzz came crashing down and hit the floor. It had swirl for eyes signaling it was knocked out. Ash heard the announcer.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, the winner is Venusaur. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."

Rudy recalled Electabuzz. "Nice battle Ash, but lets see how you deal with a Pokemon that is unaffected by your little tricks. Go Exeggutor!"

The grass/psychic type appeared on the field ready for battle.

Rudy smiled. "Eexggutor use **Psychic**!" The grass/psychic eyes glowed blue. It then caused Venusaur to be raised up in the air.

Ash growled. "He noticed his venusaur suddenly flipped and then was slammed down on it's back. Ash already knew the result. Venusaur was knocked out. Ash recalled his Pokemon. Ash waited for the referee to make the announcement.

"Venusaur is unable to battle. Exeggutor wins the round. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."

Ash pulled a ball off his belt and threw it onto the field. "Go Charizard! Use **Smoke screen**!" The fire/flying duel type appeared on the field and opened its mouth. It then filled the battle field with black thick smoke.

Rudy frowned, now he couldn't see where Charizard was. Which meant he couldn't do much. "Exeggutor use **Calm mind!**" The grass/psychic type closed its eyes raising its special attack and special defence.

Ash grinned. "Charizard use **Dragon Claw**!" Charizard claws glowed. It then charged through the smoke and slashed Exeggutor. Charizard then hid in the smoke once more.

Rudy growled. He had no idea where Charizard was hiding. "Exeggutor use **Psychic** to clear this smoke!" Exeggutor eyes once again glowed blue. This time the blue glow surrounded all the smoke lifting it from the field.

Ash had been waiting for this exact moment. As the smoke was lifted, it showed Charizard was right in front of the grass/psychic type. "Charizard use **Fire spin**!" Charizard opened its mouth and spewed a huge flame that wrapped around Exeggutor trapping it in a whirlpool of flames.

Rudy watched his Exeggutor stamping from side to side. Suddenly its eyes turned to swirls as it fell over and puffed out smoke. Rudy recalled his Exeggutor and waited for the referee to announce the winner.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard. Trainer send out your final Pokemon."

Rudy removed a ball from his jacket. "Okay Starmie you're up. Music please!" Starmie appeared on the field and began dancing.

Ash looked on confused. "Charizard use **Dragon claw**!" Charizard claws glowed once more, it then went to slash Starmie.

Rudy grinned. "Starmie spin yourself into a **Thunderbolt** attack!" Starmie started to spin really fast, causing an electric field to surround it. Starmie then directed the electric energy at Charizard.

"Ash was speechless, a Starmie was using an electric attack, being Charizard was part flying then it was super-effective. Ash watched his Charizard stumble back from the attack.

Rudy grinned, this round was his. "Starmie use **Hydro Pump**!" Starmie started spinning and shot out a jet of water towards Charizard.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Not likely. Charizard, take to the air, and use **Sunny day**!" Charizard dodged the hydro pump and then flew towards the sky. Charizard then roared and the sun light began to intensify.

Rudy shielded his eyes as the sun light got too bright. Rudy knew Charizard was up there somewhere, but he couldn't see where it was coming. "Starmie be on guard."

Ash smiled. "Charizard use **Solarbeam**!" From the sky a bright beam fired and hit Starmie, sending the star fish Pokemon stumbling back.

Rudy had watched where the solarbeam had come from. "Starmie use **Thunder**!" Starmie started to spin faster and faster, soon a blast of energy shot up into the sky.

Ash heard Charizard roar and knew the attack had hit. He watched Charizard fall towards the battle field. "Charizard level out quickly and then use **Seismic toss**!"

Charizard heard Ash, he used all his power to level out and then flew towards Starmie.

Rudy was surprised Charizard could still battle. "Starmie use **Hydro pump**!" Starmie shot out a jet of water once more, however it noticed Charizard just avoided the attack. Starmie felt the impact as Charizard crashed into it. Starmie was launched in the air, where it was caught by Charizard.

_"Thing you can stop me with a couple of electric attacks. Think again Jewel face!" _Charizard then shot up vertically before doing several somersaults. at the end of the last loop, it dived towards the battle field.

"_Enjoy the dirt Jewel face!" _Charizard then dropped Starmie and watched as it slammed into the battle then fluttered down in front of Ash and roared. _  
><em>

Starmie attempted to get up, however it ended up falling back, it's jewel face began to blink, signalling it was fainted.

Rudy lowered his head. He recalled Starmie and then waited for the final announcement.

"Starmie is unable to battle. The winner is Charizard. With three of the gym leader Pokemon knocked out, I declare the Challenger Ash Ketchum the winner."

Ash fist pumped, he had won his third badge, but unknown to the young trainers, things were about to get a lot more difficult.

**Hall Of Origins**

Arceus watched through the globe. The time for his chosen second test was at hand. Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres had returned to their original islands, and Lugia was ready in the ocean waiting to be summoned. Every thing was in place, now all they needed was the hero who would jump in and save the day.

**A/N: Next Chapter will be the first part of the next movie. 'The Power of One."**


	53. Chapter 53

**The Power Of One**

**Movie Chapter By Kevin1984**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If I did Ash would get a girlfriend and he would age.**

**A/N: Here we go the awaited second movie chapter. Below is part one, hope you enjoy it. Bare in mind when doing a movie it is mostly script, and not much description of what is happening. I have tried to do the best I can. I hope it lives up to all your expectation.**

**Mystery Airship**

A man dressed in a white suit stared into a glass cabinet. Inside was an ancient tablet, written upon this tablet was a number of symbols, that he had been translating. Finally he had managed to decipher the tablet. The man smiled as he read the tablet.

"Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning lest these three Titans wreck destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting alone its song will fail. Thus the Earth shall turn to ash. O, Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea. Computer cross reference this tablet with everything.

_"Confirmed! Results complete. Line one is referring to the three Titans of Fire, Ice, and Lightning. This is describing the three legendary bird Pokemon. Moltres, the Titan of Fire, Articuno the Titan of Ice and Zapdos the Titan of Lightning. Line two is referring to the great guardian Pokemon of the Sea Lugia._

The man smiled. "Computer where can I find these three Legendary Bird Pokemon?"

_"Analysing...Locations confirmed. Island of Fire, Ice and Lightning are located in the Orange Sea, just off the island of Shamouti."_

The man found a screen appearing in front of him, showing the three Islands location. Now he knew where to find them, it was time for the game to begin.

"Computer set course for the Orange Islands, it is time I made additions to my collections, and I am certain these three will make a fine addition to my collection.

_"Orders confirmed. locking in coordinates now. Estimated time of arrival 50 minutes."_

The man left the glass cabinet and walked onto a platform. behind him a chair suddenly started to raise up from behind him. The man sat down in the chair and pressed a few buttons on the chairs arm. The chair the shot up to the ceiling and vanished through a small hole just big enough for the chair to fit through.

**Meanwhile On fire Island**

Moltres had heard from Arceus that the trial would begin soon. She was making sure her daughter was save in the cave they were resting in. She knew that she was going to be captured, however she didn't want her daughter suffering the same fate. The three legendary bird Pokemon had agreed to keep all off-spring away from this little mock battle. Lugia had also agreed not to involve his own son, in the conflict. Moltres was watching her daughter eat when she suddenly felt the mountain shake.

_"Mother what was that?" _The small Moltres hopped from one foot to the other nervously. She had never heard anything like that before.

Moltres suddenly watched as the cave they were staying in was hit with some device that began freezing the entrance over.

_"Stay here little one, whatever you do, don't leave this cave. I will be back soon." _

Moltres then nuzzled her daughter before extended her wings and blasting a hole through the ice blockage with her flamethrower. She then flew out into the open and spotted what had attacked her home. Flying in front of her was a huge circular air ship. Moltres swooped and dodged the various cannon fire. She knew that she needed to be captured, however she wasn't going to make it that easy for whoever Arceus had chosen. Suddenly Moltres noticed the bottom of the ship opened up and out came two large squares. Moltres wondered what these were for, however she soon discovered, as the squares started to chase her. She watched as they electrified and then closed in on her. She screeched in pain, as she was captured and then sucked into the airship.

Within the airship on the bridge, the mysterious collector sat in front of a computer, showing him a diagram of the three Islands, a red counter suddenly vanished, causing the man to smile.

"Well I have taken the first piece with little difficulties. Who is next computer?"

_"Analysing...target confirmed. The Titan of lightning is the next closet target._

The man lounged back in his chair with a smile on his face. "Excellent then let's go get our second prize, and after the third the real prize will finally reveal itself."

**Beneath the Sea**

A dark shadow swam through the deep ocean. Lugia had been given instruction by Arceus to make his way towards the location that had been set for the chosen ones trial. Lugia had originally come from Johto so he was already quite tired. Just then Lugia could feel the shift in the Ocean, something was happening.

**Meanwhile in the middle of the Orange sea.**

Ash, Sabrina and Tracy, stood aboard a boat. It turns out the next Island they needed to visit was quite far away, and it would be too much for Lapras to handle. So Ash had hired a boat and local guide to transport them there. The guides name was Karen, and she had sailed these seas since she was little, so Ash thought there was no one better to guide them.

"Karen how long do you think it will take to get there?" Ash was already bored, he would much prefer to be riding Lapras, but he knew it wouldn't be fair to her especially when she was still recovering, that and she was still a baby.

A girl with green hair dressed in an orange outfit turned from the wheel to look at the young trainer. "A few hours yet Ash, why don't you let a few of your Pokemon out. I am sure they would appreciate the lovely weather." However before she could finish the sky suddenly darkened and the sea began to churn. Huge waves began to form.

Ash was clinging on to the rails along with Sabrina and Tracy. He was glad they had hired this boat, as he was certain had they been on Lapras in this weather, then they would ended up in more difficulty. Ash noticed Pikachu had ran to the front of the ship, his cheeks were sparking.

"What's wrong Pikachu?"

Pikachu turned to his trainers and frowned. _"Some thing is happening boss. Something big, this storm is not natural."_

Ash carried on to hold to the rail as the boat rock back and forth, and the huge waves smashed into the side of the boat.

Karen stared at the small gauges on her drivers console. They were way of course, however she could see an island a few miles away, that she knew of. Maybe it would be good idea to dock there until this storm died down.

"Hey guys, this storm is really bad, so I am heading for Shamouti Island. We really shouldn't be sailing in this weather."

Ash turned to Sabrina and Tracy and noticed they just nodded at him. Ash then turned back to Karen. "That's fine Karen, you know these seas better than us, so if you say it is not safe to sail, then we will respect your judgement."

**Pallet Town**

Delia Ketchum wiped some sweat from her brow. She was busy doing some gardening, when she heard a familiar ring. Delia looked up and noticed Professor Oak had pulled up on his bike.

"Good Morning Delia. It's lovely day, I see you are making the most of it as usual."

Delia stopped what she was doing and took a sip from a glass of juice that her Mr Mime had made her. She had discovered the Pokemon a few weeks ago, and found it enjoyed helping her out around the garden. They soon became good friends and Delia had invited Mr Mime to come live with her. Now the small Pokemon helped all over the house.

"Yes Professor it is a lovely day. By the way have you heard anything from Ash?" It had been several weeks since she had heard anything from her son.

Professor Oak shook his head. "No I haven't spoken to him, but I know he still catching Pokemon. Anyway I will see you later Deli..." Before the Professor could finish the sky darkened and the heavens suddenly opened. Professor Oak was getting drenched, however just as the shower had begun, it stopped.

"Well that was most odd." The Professor then noticed a large flock of Pidgey flying towards the horizon. In the sky was various lights shimmering. If that wasn't strange, Professor Oak suddenly felt the path below his bike start jumping. He turned his head to see a huge group of Diglett heading down the path. Professor Oak jumped off his bike as the Digletts carried it away on their heads.

"Something is very odd, I need to get back to my lab and investigate. I will talk to you later Delia. Good bye." Professor Oak then ran towards his lab.

**Shamouti Island**

Karen had soon docked the boat on the small beach. The tide was out at the minute. She turned to her passengers. "Well we made it. This is Shamouti Island."

Ash was about to jump down from the boat, when he suddenly froze as a huge group of people jumped down onto the beach, they were all dressed in huge mask, depicting birds. There were ice blue birds, fiery red ones and electric yellow ones. Ash guessed they most be representations of the three legendary bird Pokemon. Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos. Ash noticed one of the mask suddenly lifted and underneath was the face of a girl in her late teens.

"Karen its good to see you, how have you been?"

Ash noticed their guide suddenly broke out in a huge smile and jumped down from the boat. "Caroline, its good to see you, what are you all doing dressed up? Is it festival time already?"

Caroline nodded her head. "Yep, in fact it started today. You're just in time."

Karen hugged Caroline. "That's great, are you going to play the festival maiden again?"

Caroline shook her head. "No I am too old to play the maiden this year, so my little sister Melody will be playing it. I wonder where she is anyway." Caroline suddenly heard a very annoyed sounding voice.

"I am right here, The only one not in a stupid costume. You would thing after a century you would grow tired of this little scene." Melody stood around 5'4, she had blue jeans and a white top. On her face she wore a pair of sun glasses and her red hair was covered by a jean beany hat. She was thirteen years old and was growing tired of this yearly tradition. It had been fun as a kid, but now she was teen, she thought the whole thing was boring.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at her little sister, the upstart little drama queen. "How dare you disrespect our Islands tradition. You should feel honoured to play such an important part in the festivities."

Melody groaned. "Don't worry, I will play my part, after all I have only seen you play it like 500 times."

Caroline closed her eyes in frustration, why couldn't her sister be more like her. Caroline noticed Karen and her passengers were still looking at her.

"Well That's my little sister Melody, but don't let her looks deceive you, she not always this adorable. Karen so who have you bought to our small little Island?"

Karen had totally forgotten about Ash, Sabrina and Tracy. "Sorry allow me to introduce Tracy, he is a Pokemon watcher, this is Sabrina, she is a ex gym leader from Kanto, and this is Ash Ketchum a Pokemon trainer."

Soon as the word trainer was out of Karen's mouth the whole group of mask individual started jumping and cheering.

Ash stood confused, it was like these people had never seen a Pokemon trainer before. Ash noticed one of the mask individuals lifted his mask showing the face of an old man.

"We were foretold of your arrival Chosen one. Only you and the great guardian of the sea, can stop the Titans of fire, Ice and lightning destroying out world. In the hand of the chosen bring all three treasures so that he might bring harmony to the warring three."

Ash gulped, what the hell, was this for real? He was some chosen one from a prophecy. Just as Ash was thinking he heard the old man laugh.

"Don't worry kid, it just something we say to tourist. However part of the festival does include asking a trainer to travel to the three islands and gathering up the gems on each island. You then take them to the shrine on the this island, and place them in the right position. Our maiden then plays a little song, and the festival is over. Would you be willing to play the part of our chosen one Ash?"

Ash was speechless. He noticed everyone was looking at him, some with hope. Ash sighed. "Okay, I will take part in the festival." Just as he had finished Melody came up to him and removed her glasses having a good look at Ash.

"So you're the chosen trainer. Hmm guess he will do. Here is your welcome kiss." Ash suddenly felt a pair of red lips on his. Ash froze in place, however he heard Melody scream, as she was surrounded by a blue aura. Ash turned to noticed Sabrina eyes were glowing.

"Listen hear you little tramp, no one kisses my boyfriend but me. Understand!" Sabrina noticed Melody was screaming, however when the girl nodded, she allowed her eyes to dim, and watched satisfied as Melody hit the beach.

Caroline sighed. "I warned you Melody. You can't just go kiss every boy you like the look of. I hope you learn your lesson, now lets go. Ash seeing how you have offered to take part in the festival then you can come with us back to the main hut and relax."

**Later That Evening**

Ash, Sabrina and Tracy were sitting down at one of the tables in the hut, when they were interrupted by a beautiful sound coming from the stage. Ash turned around and sat open mouth looking at a beautiful girl, dressed in white gown, with a veil over her head. In her hand she had some type of flute. It then dawned on Ash that this girl was Melody.

Sabrina noticed Ash just staring at Melody. She growled and then gave him a quick smack around the head, this seemed to break Ash out of his trance. He looked at Sabrina and noticed her face, she was not happy. However things were about to get a lot worse for Ash. Melody had come dancing up to him and was now kneeling at his feet.

"Oh Chosen one, will you gather the three treasures and stop the three warring ones, before our beautiful world is destroyed."

Ash looked around the hut and notice everyone was waiting for him to say something. Ash felt under a lot of pressure with everyone looking at him. He knew he had promised to be their chosen one. Ash slowly stood so everyone could see him.

"I do accept the challenge. I will travel to all three Islands, and collect the gems and return them to the shrine on this Island. In fact lets start now."

Melody blinked in surprise. "Hey Ash, the festival last two days, you can go tomorrow, you don't need to go now."

Ash ignored Melody, he wanted to get back on track with his Pokemon journey, and didn't really want to stay here any longer then he had too. "No let's start now. We can get this over with then. Beside we have no time to waste if the warring ones are fighting. The world could be destroyed by tomorrow." Ash laughed to himself at his acting, however had he known what was about to happen, then he would have been more careful with his words.

**A/N: There you go warm up to the big battles. Note, Ash will also be getting his three legendary Pokemon at the end of the movie. Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos. The off-spring of the original three.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything to do with the franchise.**

**A/N: Okay here is chapter two. Of Power of One. To suit the stories I have changed quite a bit. Also due to the length of the chapter, I will do the three separate captures of Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno as a separate chapter.**

**Shamouti island an hour ago**

Melody looked out onto the sea from the hut. The storm had died down earlier and Ash had left with Karen to retrieve the three orbs. The boy was keen she had to give him that. Normally the heroes decided to travel the next day, but Ash had insisted tonight. Melody could see the storm was picking up again, this time thunder and lightning appeared all over the sky.

"This is bad, we should have never allowed them to go. This storm is just going to get worse. Plus Karen boat is not suitable for this type of weather. Caroline, I am going to take your boat. Ash and Karen could be in big trouble, just because of our stupid traditions."

Melody noticed the surprise on her sister face. However she soon handed over the keys to her boat. Melody took the keys and quickly stripped out of the ceremonial costume. She then ran out of the hut, however she suddenly found herself floating once more. She screamed, this had been the second time today that bitch had done this to her.

"You are going nowhere, without me and Tracy." Sabrina came up to stand by Melody her eyes still glowing. "If anyone is going to rescue Ash it's me."

Melody frowned. "What's the matter Sabrina don't trust Ash?" Melody screamed even more as Sabrina lifted her higher. She then stepped up right close to Melody.

"I trust Ash, but I don't trust you. Not after what you did when we first arrived here. Now Tracy and I are going with you, understand."

Melody rolled her eyes, she was hoping if it was her alone then she could try make a move on Ash. However it seems this bitch just wouldn't let her out of her sight. Finally Melody gave in.

"Fine! Now can you put me down so we can get going?" Melody felt herself lowered and watched as Sabrina narrowed her eyes, and then whispered.

"I'm watching you." Melody felt a chill shoot up her spine, it was clear Sabrina wasn't joking with her warning. Melody nodded and then lead them towards her sisters boat. Once everyone was on board she started the engine and drove off away from the dock.

**Fire Island now.**

Melody had been right, Ash and Karen were in trouble. In fact the boat was in such bad shape that Karen had been certain it wouldn't be able to sail anymore, which would mean, they would have to stay on this Island for the night. Once they had crashed on the island Pikachu had raced up a set stairs forcing Ash to follow him. At the top they had found a small shrine in the shape of a stone bird. Trapped in the beak was a clear orb. Ash walked up to the shrine and used both hands to pull out the orb. when it was in his hand, the orb suddenly showed a small flame within it.

Just as he had finished he felt a huge crash behind him. He turned and dived out of the way, some how some boat was travelling up the stairs. Suddenly it came to a halt. Ash was surprised to see Melody at the wheel, she didn't look happy. However it was the person who stood behind her that scared him more. Sabrina was pissed.

"Ash Richard Ketchum! You're the most irresponsible boy I have ever known. Why couldn't you have waited until tomorrow. Melody sisters boat is now ruined, not to mention we now have no way off this island."

Ash scratched the back of his head nervously. Just then Ash jumped out of the way, as several bolts of lightning struck near his feet. It was then he looked up. There starting to land was Zapdos.

_"I declare this Island now Lightning Island!" _Zapdos then sent out several waves of electricity which caused the whole area to glow blue and then crackle with lightning.

Ash was confused, what was Zapdos doing. "Zapdos, what do you mean you claim this island as Lightning island, this is fire island. Why are you here?"

Zapdos turned to look at Arceus chosen one. _"Moltres no longer rules this Island. I declare this lightning island." _Zapdos couldn't believe what rubbish the creator had come up with. Couldn't he had come up with something more classy for the chosen one trial. Zapdos frowned, according to Arceus he was going to be captured soon, so Zapdos had decided to make it more dramatic. Zapdos could since the huge ship above, however he ignored it for now.

_"Prepare yourself chosen one. Everything is about to change." _Zapdos then spread his wings and for dramatic effect he caused the whole area to glow blue by using his power.

Ash stood there confused. There it was again, Chosen one. What the hell was going on?" Just as Ash was going to investigate, he noticed something strange happening to Zapdos. Something was sucking his power dry. It was only when he looked up and could see what was coming down from the clouds that he knew what was happening. Some huge airship was draining Zapdos power. Ash watched as Zapdos took off and attempted to fly away, however he noticed the ship bottom opened up, and several flying squares appeared. Ash was stood with the boat, when the squared surrounded the boat. Ash then cried out with everyone else as the squares electrified. Ash and everyone else found themselves being abducted by this strange air ship. Ash could see Zapdos had been captured and he too was now being abducted. Just what the hell was going on? Was this another Team Rocket Plot?

**Inside Air ship**

The collector smiled as the second marker vanished. That was two, all he needed was Articuno and then they real prize would show itself, Lugia. The collector was getting ready to capture Articuno when his computer alerted him to something.

_"When catching Zapdos, we picked up something else. Analyses confirms, several humans were also captured."_

The collector pressed a button on his console and sat back as his chair started to sink into the ground. Eventually the chair had sank down onto the lower platform. The collector stood up and admired the cages, Zapdos and Moltres were his. However his eyes tracked to the other cage that now filled with several people. Two were boys while the other two were girls.

"I must say this is a surprise. I intended to catch Zapdos and I catch you too. However don't be alarmed once I have completed my plan, then I will release you. Now if you excuse me I have an Articuno to catch." Just as the collector was leaving Ash shouted out.

"Why have you imprisoned Zapdos and Moltres, and what do you want with Articuno." Ash noticed the collector pressed a button on his console and the cage vanished.

"If you want to know then follow me. The reason is written on this tablet in this glass cabinet. I discovered this tablet several years ago and have spent two years deciphering it. Finally I was able to read it a few days ago. It is a prophecy that describes a conflict between the three legendary bird Pokemon. Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. When these natural forces are unbalanced, chaos and destruction will follow. It is said that the only one who can save the world is the chosen one, and the beast of the sea Lugia. With the three legendary bird Pokemon and Lugia, captured my collection will be that much closer to being completed. You see my aim is to collect every legendary known to the Pokemon world."

Ash turned around, his eyes were glowing blue, his fist were also glowing. "How dare you treat Pokemon in such a manner. They are not museum exhibits. They are living things, many of the legendary you talk about have important jobs that keeps our world from destroying itself. You capture them all, and you will put the world at risk." Ash turned to the cages and let his rage build, he then used his aura to break both cages trapping Moltres and Zapdos.

The collector eyes widened. "You fool what have you done. You stupid child, while Moltres and Zapdos was captured the conflict couldn't take place. Now they are free they will fight each other." On cue Moltres launched a flamethrower at Zapdos, of course it wasn't full power, after all this was just an act. Although with what was happening outside, she herself thought the creator might have bitten off more than he could chew with this trial. Moltres had been impressed with the chosen ones, stance on Legendary Pokemon. It seems the boys respected them and didn't just want to use their power. Moltres suddenly winced as she was hit with a mild thunderbolt. She stretched her wings and used her flamethrower to burn a hole in the ship, she then flew out. It wasn't long before Zapdos was following her.

_"Ease up on your thunderbolt Zapdos, that actually stung a little. Now lets bring this airship down."_

Both bird Pokemon, split paths and then began to destroy the airships, forcing it to fall. Zapdos noticed it was heading for his Island. Luckily his son was hidden deep in one of the cavern inside, so hopefully he wouldn't be hurt by the crash.

_"Right let's make this look good." _Moltres and Zapdos continued to attack each other. Soon Articuno had joined in the fun. The three birds attacked and attacked, putting on an aerial display of power.

**Lightning Island**

Ash and the others had managed to escape from the wreckage. The airship had crashed right on top of the shrine, and smashed it. Ash noticed something glowing under some of the rubble. He started to move large pieces of stone until he could see the orb.

"I have the orb, according to the tablet I need all three orbs, so we have to go to Blizzard island." Ash noticed the others were just looking at him, as if he was crazy. The sea had been frozen over by Articuno. Even if the boat still sail, it wouldn't get far with all this ice.

Ash suddenly noticed a huge whirlpool suddenly broke through the ice and rose up, until it was facing Ash and the others. It was then the whirlpool vanished to reveal a huge Pokemon. It was sliver, with a purple underbelly. It had two huge silver wings and was just flapping in front of them.

_"Climb on my back and I will take you to the shrine." _This was the moment Lugia would decide if this boy truly was the creators chosen one.

Ash noticed Lugia lowered himself so that Ash could get on. However Ash paused as he looked out across the frozen ocean. High in the sky Fire, lightning and ice clashed. Ash took a deep breath and then climbed on. Ash noticed Lugia waited until everyone was on his back, before he took off and flew towards Shamouti Island. However the moment Lugia flew over the frozen ocean, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno attacked.

Lugia dodged and swerved through the air, he had to use his protect a few times to make sure no one was hurt. Eventually after a lot of flying and dodging Lugia landed on the top of Shamouti Island where the shrine was located.

Ash tumbled off Lugia along with everyone else. Ash stood up and noticed a Slowking was waiting for him. Ash heard the Slowking speak.

_"So you're Ash, take the treasures and place them in the shrine." _

Ash stood and walked over to the shrine. He noticed the spaces where the spheres went were in line with each island. Ash carefully placed the Fire orb, in the hole opposite Fire Island. He watched the orb glow. Ash then removed the lightning sphere and placed it in the hole, opposite lightning island. That orb also glowed.

_"Hmm I See you're one treasure short Ash. Only with all three treasures will you be able to help the guardian of the sea tame the three warring ones."_

Ash turned to the Slowking. "Excuse me, but how do you know my name?" Ash noticed the Slowking point to the tablet. It had the same prophecy that Ash had seen in the airship. He read each line carefully, however when his eyes got to the line "_thus the world will turn to ash!" _The answer hit Ash like a ton of bricks. The prophecy wasn't referring to burnt to ash, it was referring to a chosen one called Ash.

"Me the prophecy is referring to me." Ash noticed the Slowking nodded.

Ash looked across the frozen ocean, and noticed Lugia was now also fighting, however it seems Lugia was doing more dodging and using his protect more than anything. Ash felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ash this is one of the things I have foreseen. Remember I told you Arceus had showed me certain events, well this is one of them. You're the chosen one Ash, only you and Lugia can put an end to this fighting."

Ash looked at Sabrina nervously. "What do you mean I am the chosen one? All I want to do is train Pokemon, and reach my potential as a Pokemon master. No one told me I was going to be some saviour or chosen one. I just want to be Ash Ketchum fourteen years old from Pallet Town."

Sabrina took hold of Ash hand. "Ash, I have seen the future, if you turn away from your destiny now, hundreds will die. Pokemon and human alike. I know this is not what you wanted, but this is your destiny. However you're not alone Ash, you have me, Tracy and soon Cynthia. We all believe in you Ash."

Ash lifted his head and looked into the face of his girlfriend. He saw a small smile on her face. "Okay, If you're all with me, then let's do this. Charizard I need you!" Ash opened up Charizard Poke ball and watched as the fire/flying duel type roared after landing beside Ash

_"Don't forget boss, not only do you have the support of your mate and friends, but all of your Pokemon too. We believe in you boss and will do all we can to help you complete your destiny. Now let's go get the ice sphere."_

Ash wiped his eyes on his sleeve, one of the fears he had, was he would have to face the coming hardships on his own, but now he knew not only was Sabrina behind him, but so was all his Pokemon. Ash climbed onto the back of Charizard and noticed Pickachu had jumped on too. Ash gave the signal and Charizard roared before taking to the sky.

**meanwhile in the middle of the frozen sea.**

_"So the chosen one finally makes an appearance. I was getting worried that Arceus might have chosen wrong." Articuno dodged another flamethrower from Moltres as the three legendary birds continued to dance around each other._

_"Well I for one, had no doubt the chosen one would take part in this trial. After all I have seen firsthand how much Ash cares for this world and the Pokemon in it. He rescued me and my son from a Team Rocket ambush. I told him next time I saw him then I would allow him to battle my son, if he could beat him then I would allow my son to become his Pokemon." Zapdos sent several bolt of electricity at Lugia who batted it away. _

_"So you are planning to allow the chosen one to catch your son. Maybe I should give him the opportunity to catch my daughter. She has learnt all she can from me, and now it is time she left the nest as to speak. I think after this trial, I too will present my daughter to the chosen one." Moltres swerved to avoid a bolt of lightning from Zapdos._

_"Well if you are both going to present your children to the chosen one, then I guess we should make a complete set. I feel my son is getting bored with watching me carry out my duties, and maybe it is time for him to choose his own path. Heads up here come the chosen one, remember low level attacks only."_

All three birds swooped down toward the chosen one, who was now holding onto the neck of his Charizard. All three birds launched their attacks and suddenly noticed Lugia appeared and used Protect.

Ash had seen the three elemental attacks coming towards him. He knew he would have no chance in stopping all of them. Luckily Lugia had appeared and was now using Protect. Ash heard Lugia growl.

_"Go! I will try to protect you the best I can." _Ash directed Charizard towards Blizzard island, when Zapdos attacked him. However again the attack was stopped, this time from Pikachu who used his own attack to block Zapdos.

"Thanks Buddy!" Ash noticed they were really close now. He held onto to Charizard as the fire/fly duel type twisted and swirled away from the attacks of the three legendary birds. Ash could see the shrine, it was inside the crater of some frozen over volcano. Charizard touched down and then allowed Ash off his back. Ash ran towards the shrine and noticed the sphere was trapped between the beak of the stone carving of Articuno. Ash used both hands to pull the sphere free. Once the sphere was free Ash held out his hand and noticed the sphere glowed with a zig zag ice beam in the centre of it.

"That's it Charizard, now let's get back to the shrine." Ash climbed back onto Charizard back and held on tight as Charizard again took off and started flying off towards the main shrine. However Charizard failed to notice Zados sneak up behind them. Charizard was hit with a powerful thunderbolt. Charizard roared as he started to nose dive towards the ice field.

"Charizard, come on buddy. You can take that." Ash felt Charizard level out, however it still crashed landed on the solid ice. Ash jumped off with Pikachu. and noticed Charizard was just laid on the ice. Ash looked towards the island, just how was he going to get back now. Ash patted Charizard on his neck and the recalled him. Ash then had an a wicked idea.

"Princess I need you." Ash opened up the pink ball and noticed Mew float up in front of him.

_"What is it, Daddy?"_

Ash smiled, if there was one Pokemon he could always count on it was Princess. "I need you to teleport me and Pikachu onto the top of the island over there. Do you thing you could do that for me." Ash noticed Mew frowned.

_"Of course I can do that! Hang on here we go." _Mew then surrounded everyone in a pick bubble before they all teleported away.

**Shamouti Island Main Shrine**

Sabrina and Tracy had watched Ash crash land with Charizard. She wondered how they would get back to the island. That was when she noticed he recalled Charizard and then called out Mew. She watched them vanish. Several seconds later she felt someone teleport behind her.

"I got it." Sabrina turned and smiled at her boyfriend. He had really come through for them all. she watched as he walked up to the Shrine, before placing the last treasure inside.

Ash noticed all the sphere suddenly glowed, before a green glow could be seen in the mouth of the shrine. Ash watched as the green glow suddenly began to turn into liquid and started to pour out the shrine all over the various symbols and grooves on the Shrine floor.

"Okay now what?" Ash wondered what else he needed to do. The four legendaries were still fighting. However he noticed Slowking walked up to him.

_"The maiden must play the flute, and the song of legends. Only the song, will be able to stop the warring ones. The legendary song, and the song of the guardian of the sea will blend in harmony causing the three warring one to stop their destruction."_

Ash noticed Melody just blinked. "But this song, is just for the festival, I had no clue it had any real meaning."

Melody stepped up to the shrine, she looked at Ash and then bought the flute to her lips. She then began to play the song she had learnt of by heart since she was little and her sister had first performed it to her. As she continued to play, Melody felt power in the notes coming from the flute. Suddenly the pillars around the Shrine began lighting up every time she played a certain note.

Ash noticed the green liquid continued to pour out across the island, until it reached the cliffs. He then watched it fall onto the Frozen ocean, and watched as the green liquid melted the ice. Ash also noticed the four legendaries had stopped fighting and were now flying around each other peacefully.

**With the legends**

_"So that's it, the chosen collected the sphere and placed them in the shrine and now the girl is playing the song that is suppose to sooth us. I guess Arceus was right about the chosen one after all." Lugia flapped his huge wings, as he flew with the other Pokemon._

_"Yes indeed, he did very well. I know my daughter will be safe with him, and who knows maybe I will see her in a Pokemon League tournament in the near future. So shall we all fly over to him and thank him?"_

All four legendaries flew over towards the island, where Ash was now stood with Sabrina, Melody and Tracy. Ash noticed the four legendary were stationary in the air flapping their wings.

_"Chosen one, because of you, we were able to hear Lugia song. We thank you and apologise for the destruction we have caused. Remember what I said Chosen one, the next time we me, then I will allow you to battle my son. If you still want that chance then you can find him on Lightning Island."_

_"I too want to thank you chosen one. Even since the Indigo League Championships, I can see that you have got stronger and will continue to grow as a Pokemon trainer. I also offer my daughter as thank you for helping us. She will be waiting on Fire Island."_

_"It seems the other two have already said what i was going to say. My son is also ready to begin his new journey, and I offer you the chance to battle him and make him apart of your family. He will be waiting on Blizzard Island." Articuno chipped in._

Lugia looked at Ash carefully. _"You did well Ash, I am certain that we will meet again, I live in the Jhoto region, which I heard is your next destination. Hopefully we will meet very soon. I too am looking for a trainer to look after my off-spring. Unfortunately as powerful as you are. I feel you are not ready for his power just yet. Good luck in the Orange League. Until we meet again."_

Ash watched as Lugia dived towards the ocean, before vanishing beneath the waves. Ash allow noticed the three birds were now flying towards their own islands. Ash was wondering what island he was going to visit first.

**A/N: Okay there end the second movie chapter. Note the next movie will be the Spell Of the Unknown. Which takes place in Jhoto.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon If I did Ash would win everything, and age.**

**A/N: Here is the next Chapter. Below will be the capture of the legendary bird Pokemon from the previous chapter.**

**Fire Island**

Ash had decided to travel to each island on his own, his first stop was fire island. Here he was going to get his chance to catch Moltres, the legendary bird of fire. Harry climbed off Lapras back and then recalled her back to her Poke ball. Now that the sea had been unfrozen, he was able to use Lapras to get from one island to the other. He noticed the steps in front of him that he had climbed before. He assumed that if Moltres would be anywhere, then it would be waiting on the Shrine. Ash adjusted his cap and made sure Pikachu was secure on his shoulder. Once he was ready he started to climb the stairs. He wasn't sure just how powerful Moltres was so he had bought his strongest Pokemon. As he reached the top of the stairs, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Perched on the shrine was not just one Moltres but two, however one was much smaller than the other. It was then Ash remembered what Moltres had said on Shamouti Island, he would have a chance to battle her daughter. Ash stood silent in front of the two legendary bird Pokemon, he noticed that the bigger Moltres was watching him closely.

"_Chosen one as I told you on Shamouti, I would give you an opportunity to battle my daughter and for you to add her to your family. I only have two rules, you're allowed one Pokemon, and it can't be Darkrai or Mew."_

Ash agreed to the rules, it was only fair that he fought this Moltres one and one, and it was also fair that he wasn't allowed to use Darkrai or Mew. Ash adjusted his cap once more, before taking a ball from his belt.

"I choose you Pidgeot!" The huge flying type appeared out of her ball and flapped her huge wings ready for battle. Ash noticed the smaller Moltres looked at her mother and then flew off the shrine and landed in front of Pidgeot, its wings spread out, surrounded by flames. Ash noticed the Moltres launched s stream of fire from its beak, so that was her flamethrower.

"Pidgeot use **Double team**!" Pidgeot quickly created several copies, of herself, and watched as the flamethrower hit one of her copies.

Ash noticed the Moltres then took to the sky and flew up high above the shrine. Ash decided to follow it. "Okay Pidgeot go after it." Ash watched as pidgeot took off and shot directly into the sky towards the Moltres.

Ash noticed the Moltres sent another flamethrower and he quickly ordered Pidgeot to avoid it. "Pidgeot dodge then use **Quick Attack!**"

Pidgeot swerved around the streams of flames and then hit Moltres squarely in the chest, causing the fire bird pokemon to flap backwards a little. The Moltres then opened her beak and used a **Screech** attack.

Ash watched as the attack hit Pidgeot, this caused Ash to frown, now Pidgeot attack had dropped. "Pidgeot counter with **Gust** attack!"

Pidgeot flapped her huge wings creating several cyclones of air which she launched at the Moltres who dodged one and took the other one head on. The Moltres then sent another stream of fire at Pidgeot.

Ash knew what was coming. "Pidgeot dodge and then use **Ariel Ace**!" Pidgeot dodged the attack and then suddenly vanished, and reappeared behind the Moltres. Pidgeot then hit her from behind taking the fire bird pokemon by surprise. Ash watched the Moltres beak opened once more, this time a yellow beam was forming, which meant Moltres was about to use **Hyper beam**. "Pidgeot dodge and then use **Peck!**"

Pidgeot was just about able to dodge the hyper beam, she tucked her wings in and shot towards Moltres like a missile. The attack hit and Moltres growled in pain. Thanks to using hyper beam, she couldn't move for several seconds.

Ash seeing Moltres was recovering, decided to end this battle. "Pidgeot finish it off with **Hurricane**!"

Pidgeot extended both wings and began spinning. As she was spinning the wind began to swirl around her. The faster she spun the more wind started to gather around her. Eventually she was trapped inside a large cyclone. She then spread her wings and sent the cyclone toward Moltres. The attack hit and Moltres was caught in the centre of the tornado.

Ash watched as Moltres attempted to escape, however the attack was too strong and Moltres ended up falling out of the sky. "Okay Pidgeot lets finish this off **Brave bird**!"

Pidgeot nosed dived towards the now falling Moltres, She tucked her wings in and was surrounded by a red glow. She then shot towards Moltres hitting the firebird Pokemon sending her crashing to the floor.

Ash shielded his eyes as the crash had caused a huge dust cloud, which Pidgeot soon flew out of. Ash watched the cloud clear and could see that the Moltres was till attempting to get up. Ash was impressed with the Moltres endurance she had been hit by a hurricane and a brave bird attack, and still she was attempting to get up. Ash looked to the bigger Moltres and saw her nod. Ash removed an ultra ball from his belt and threw it towards Moltres.

"Poke ball go!" Ash watched the ball hit Moltres before she was sucked into the ball. Ash noticed the ball land on the floor and began to shake. He noticed it shook once, then twice and finally a third time, before he heard the familiar ding telling him he had successfully captured Moltres. Ash stepped up towards the ball and then opened it. He noticed Moltres appeared stood in front of him, she was covered in scratches and battle marks. Ash removed his rucksack before pulling out a bottle of hyper potion. He then sprayed the potion all over Moltres and noticed the battle mark started to vanish. Once they were all gone, Ash put the spray back in his bag.

"There you are Moltres, and welcome to my family." Ash noticed the young Moltres extended her wings and looked right at Ash.

"_So you're the one who I was to go with. Before we go can I say good bye to my mother?"_

Ash smiled and nodded. He then stepped back and watched as the bigger Moltres hopped off the shrine and approached the smaller one. Ash had a tear in his eye, as he heard both mother and daughter talking.

"_Mother do I really have to go?" _She rubbed her small head against her mothers chest, who had wrapped her wings around her.

"_Yes my daughter, we both knew this day would come. Lord Arceus has provided you with someone very special to look after you. I have my responsibilities here, however you are now free to explore the world with Lord Arecus Chosen one. You will go on many adventures and I am certain you will have many happy times together. I have seen his heart and he sees you as family, not as a legendary Pokemon. Many others would try to catch you just to use your power for their own gain, but Ash here as proved he is different. If I wasn't sure I would never have allowed him to battle you."_

The small Moltres lowered her head in understanding. _"Very well then mother, I will go with Lord Arceus Chosen one, but I will really miss you."_

The large Moltres hugged her daughter. _"And I will miss you daughter, but remember I am always with you in here. Now go, it is time you started your own adventure and legacy."_

The small Moltres stepped back from her mother and then turned towards Ash. _"Thank you Ash, I promise I will do my best to be the best Pokemon I can be."_

Ash smiled and then recalled his new Pokemon. He then attached the ball to his belt, before he turned towards the stairs he looked at the larger Moltres. "I promise she will be looked after and she will be treated like all the rest of my family."

The large Moltres nodded her head and then spread her huge wings before taking towards the clouds.

Ash pulled his rucksack onto his back and then turned to Pikachu. "Well buddy, that's one, now only two more to go. Next destination. Lightning Island.

**Lightning Island**

Ash turned towards Lapras and recalled her, he then looked up and noticed thunder clouds were starting to appear around the top of the island. Ash flinched as several bolts of lightning lit up the sky. He turned to Pikachu who's own cheeks were now sparking electricity.

"Okay Pikachu, let do this." Ash adjusted his rucksack, before climbing the steep steps. The closer they got to the top the louder the thunder. Ash was holding his ears from the noise. However eventually he reached the summit. He looked to the black clouds above the shrine, however there was no sign of Zapdos. Ash wondered where the legendary bird of lightning was. however another large crash drew his attention to the dark cloud once more. He noticed it suddenly parted and two shapes engulfed by electricity began to descend in front of him. Like Moltres, Ash noticed the Zapdos he was too battle was also smaller than his father.

_"Welcome Chosen one. I must admit I thought you would have come here first, but no matter, you're here now, so I assume you're aware of the rules. One Pokemon, and no legends. Choose your Pokemon Chosen one."_

Ash pulled a ball from his belt, he was thinking about what Pokemon he should use on his way towards the island. Pidgeot was out, as she was weak against electric attacks. He had thought about Charizard, but he was also weak against electric type. Ash opened the ball onto the field.

"I choose you Dragonair!" The dragon Pokemon appeared out of the ball and landed on the ground in front of Ash.

_"Wise choice chosen one. Let this battle begin!"_

Ash watched the small Zapdos took to the sky and unleashed a **Thunder wave** that was heading towards Dragonair. "Quickly Dragonair use **Safe guard!**"

A blue veil washed over Dragonair's which caused the thunder wave to fizzle out. Dragonair locked eyes with Zapdos.

Ash seeing Dragonair was now save from status attacks, decided to go on the offensive. "Dragonair use **Twister!**" Dragonair tail suddenly glowed. It then started to spin creating a huge cyclone that hit Zapdos.

Ash noticed Zapdos replied with a huge **Thunderbolt** that struck Dragonair, however the attack didn't do that much damage. "Okay Dragonair, take to the sky after it!" Dragonair roared, her wing like ears suddenly grew until either side of her head was two huge wings. She took off towards the sky in pursuit of Zapdos.

Ash noticed Zapdos tucked its wings in and its beak suddenly glowed. "Look out Dragonair that's **Drill peck**, counter with **Slam**!"

Dragonair swung her huge tail around and intercepted the drill peck, the combined force of the two attack caused a small explosion, pushing both Pokemon away from each other.

Ash noticed Zapdos sent another **Thunderbolt** which hit Dragonair again. Ash noticed the attack had caused a little damage, but she was still able to battle. "Dragonair use **Ice beam**!"

Dragonair formed the light blue orb in her mouth before firing the beam towards Zapdos. However Zapdos was to quick and flew around the attack before hitting Dragonair with **Drill Peck**.

Ash noticed Dragonair winced as she was hit by Zapdos. It looked like he was going to have to use Dragonair, most powerful attack. "Dragonair use **Draco Meteor**!"

Dragonair roared as a powerful orange orb formed in her mouth, she then shot the orb just above her and Zapdos, which split causing mini orbs to rain down on Zapdos.

Ash watched as Zapdos attempted to dodge the orbs however several ended up hitting it. Ash watched as Zapdos wasn't flying as well as he was before, which meant, it was weak. "Dragonair finish him with **Slam**!"

Dragonair charged across the sky and whipped her tails right around before smacking it against Zapdos. The attack had caused Zapdos to start nose diving towards the floor. There was a huge crash as it hit the floor.

Ash noticed Zapdos was attempting to get up, however it suddenly fell to the floor not moving. Ash looked to the bigger Zapdos and watched as it nodded for him to complete the capture. Ash pulled a ball from his belt and then threw it at Zapdos.

"Go Poke ball!" The ball hit Zapdos causing the legendary bird Pokemon to be sucked inside. The ball then hit the floor and shook once, twice and finally a third time before the ding was heard. Ash was about to open the ball again before he heard the bigger Zapdos.

_"No chosen one, take my son to the Pokemon centre. I have already explained what was going to happen, and we have already said our good byes. I know you will look after him and he will be a very important part of your family. Farewell chosen one, Articuno waits for you on Ice Island, prehaps we will meet again in the future._

**Ice Island**

Ash jumped of Lapras and the recalled her to the ball. He suddenly felt a blast of cold air whip around him. He looked up to the summit to see a grey cloud was swirling around the top, Ash could already see snow was covering the top of the cliffs. Ash pulled his jacket together and pulled Pikachu off his shoulder, before tucking him into his jacket.

"It will be warmer in here buddy." Ash noticed Pikachu shivered a little, however once he wrapped up in Ash jacket, the shivers stopped. Ash approached the huge flight of stairs that he would have to climb to reach the top of the island. Just as Ash put one foot on the step, a huge gust of cold air, hit him full force. Ash felt his footing slip as the wind carried on battering him. Obviously Articuno wanted to test him, to make sure he was still worthy of her daughter. Ash gritted his teeth, slowly he put one foot in front of the others, fighting back the chilling wind now whipping around him. Eventually after several slips and falls, he had made it to the summit. He noticed the larger Articuno was stood in front of him, it's wings stretched out, using **Blizzard**, so that was why Ash felt he was fighting through a snow storm. He watched as Articuno folded her wings in and the blizzard ended.

_"Welcome chosen one, we have been, expecting you. Your first test was to make it up to the shrine, which after much heart and determination you were able to succeed and pass the test. Now all that his left is the battle with my daughter. The rules are simple, one Pokemon, and it can't be another legend."_

Ash nodded his head in understanding. He watched as the larger Articuno flew and perched on top of the shrine. He then noticed the small Articuno hopped forward and spread her wings, ready for battle.

Ash pulled a Poke ball from his belt, there was only one Pokemon to face this legendary. "I choose you Charizard!" The ball opened to reveal Charizard standing and flexing its muscles. It roared and let loose a stream of flame.

Ash noticed Articuno flapped her wings, and took off towards the sky, Ash watched Charizard follow her. Both Pokemon were now airborne and looking at each other. It was then Ash noticed Articuno used **Mist**, covering the sky in a white thick fog.

"Charizard be on your guard, use **Dragon Dance**!" Charizard roared before a red aura surrounded it. Ash watched as his Pokemon attack and speed was increased. However neither trainer or Pokemon saw the light blue blur dash out of the cloud and charge right into Charizard.

Ash groaned, so Articuno wasn't just using the mist as a defence strategy, but offence one as well. "Charizard use **Sunny Day!**

Charizard roared to the sky, and the clouds suddenly parted to reveal the bright yellow sun. It shone down on the summit and dispersed the mist leaving clear blue skies. Mist had just cleared as another blue blur was heading for Charizard.

"Charizard dodge that attack and then use** Flamethrower**!" Charizard dodged the attack and then sent a stream of flames which surrounded Articuno causing the ice bird to cry out. Once the flames had died out Articuno could be seen shaking off the effect of the flamethrower. Ash noticed Articuno opened her beak before a light blue beam hit one of Charizard wings. Ash noticed the ice was starting cover one of them, this caused the flying/fire duel type suddenly to slant as he could only use one wing now to full effect. However thanks to the heat from the sun, the wing slowly started to defrost.

"Ash sighed in relief, that could have been very difficult to deal with. "Charizard use **Steel wing**!" Charizard roared before both wings began to glow. It flew towards Articuno dodging the **Ice beams** being fired. It then used one of its wings to smash into the ice bird causing an explosion to appear in the sky.

Once the explosion was over, both Pokemon could be seen still flapping their wings, and both still ready to battle. Ash however noticed Artucuno was covered in a few scotch marks. "Charizard use **Fire spin**!" Charizard sent a spinning stream of fire towards Articuno, who was using **Gust** attack to try counter the flames streaming towards it. It cried out as the flames broke through its defence, and started to swirl around it, trapping it inside a fiery vortex.

Ash seeing Articuno was now trapped decided to go for the big finish. "Okay Charizard end this **Seismic toss**!" Charizard roared before flying towards the now trapped Articuno, he flew right into the vortex and then grabbed Articuno in his claws. He then flew up and began to circle over and over, eventually he nosed dived towards the shrine floor, Articuno now dizzy from all the circling. Just as it looked like he was going to crash into the shrine floor, he slammed Articuno down and the glided gracefully across the shrine area and back into the sky.

Ash noticed the dust cloud and waited for it to clear. He noticed Articuno was attempting to get up however with a cry its head dropped and it remained still. Ash looked to the larger Articuno who nodded giving him permission to make the capture. Ash removed an ultra ball from his belt and threw it at Articuno. The ball didn't even shake as the ding was heard the moment it had been sucked inside. Ash walked over towards the ball and picked it up. He was about to open it before the larger Articuno stopped him.

_"No chosen, I have said my good byes, my daughter as accepted that we will not be together and is prepared to join your family. I only ask that you take care of her and that you really make her feel like a part of the family. Also you should now she mentally a child like the other two you have already acquired. However i am sure that, won't be a problem for you, after all you have had many children Pokemon, so I am sure you will be able to handle another three." _

Ash was certain he heard a snigger and noticed Pikachu was trying to hide his face. Ash looked down into his jacket where his first Pokemon was now warm and comfy.

"Laugh it up Uncle Pikachu." Ash grinned as realisation suddenly hit the electric type. Ash hadn't noticed Charizard had landed until he heard a small roar. Harry turned his attention to Charizard and stroked his head.

"You were fantastic Charizard, and now because of you, we have three more members to join our ever growing family. Now lets go, I am sure Tracey and Sabrina will be worried."

Ash recalled Charizard and then placed his ball onto his trainer belt. He then turned to Articuno. "Thank you once again Articuno for trusting me with your daughter, could you pass my thanks onto the other two for me please."

Articuno inclined her head and then flapped her wings before taking off, leaving just Ash and Pikachu standing near the shrine.

**A/N: That end the Power Of One Arc, Next will be Ash obtaining his 4th badge, before we see the battle with Drake. after that I am happy to say that Cynthia will be joining Sabrina and Ash in Johto. ;) I warn you now when we get to Johto there will a quite few Yuri moments between Sabrina and Cynthia, as well as Ash/Sabrina Ash/Cynthia moments.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon if I did Ash would actually keep all his skill when he got to a new region.**

**A/N: Below is the final Gym battle for the Orange Islands. After this will get to Pummelo Island where Ash will face Drake in the big six on six match. (The only league he actually ever won - -)**

**Kumquat Island**

Ash looked to the horizon to see the huge city towers and huge island of Kumquat. After catching the three legendary birds, Ash, Sabrina and Tracey had returned back to Shamouti Island with Melody. They had then spent a couple of days relaxing, however Sabrina had got tired of telling Melody to leave Ash alone, and she had kicked up a huge fuss, causing Ash to cut their little vacation short. Now they were on their way to Ash's final gym battle. As Lapras drew closer to Kumquat, Ash began to realise just how big the island was. He could see several huge cruise ship docked up and another two leaving the port. He noticed the beach was really crowded and people were happily splashing around in the sea enjoying themselves. However unknown to Ash and the others someone was following them beneath the waves.

**Under the sea**

The sea bed began to shake causing Pokemon to scatter and hide within the huge reeds on the bottom of the ocean. Something big had disturbed this normally quiet peaceful environment. It was a huge Rydon. However this wasn't any normal Rydon, but a metal Team Rocket invention that Giovanni had allowed Jessie, James and Meowth to try out. The huge beast rolled across the sea floor keeping track of its prey that could now be seen above surfing on the waves.

"Twerps spotted Jessie, it looks like they are heading for Kumquat island." James pressed a few buttons on the console in front of him. Jessie was sat on the other side of him and Meowth was sat directly behind them.

"Excellent James, test Weapons and make sure we are ready for that blasted Pikachu. This will teach that little twerp for cutting us out of the movie."

James flicked a few more buttons on his console. "Actually Jessie, I think you should blame the author of this story for that. After all it was he who left us out."

Jessie growled. "Shh you idiot he will hear you and then we won't have any part in this story. Now Arbok is ready what about Weezing?"

James checked his monitor and then turned to Jessie. "All set, Meowth make sure you have that electricity shield in place. We don't want to get blasted off by the Pikachu. Jessie how exactly are we going to get Mew?

Jessie sighed, did she have to think of everything. "Simple James, we kidnap his Pikachu and then trade him it for Mew. If he things go wrong then we just attack him and the rest of those twerps."

**Above the Sea**

Lapras had just docked and was now being recalled by Ash. The three trainers took a good look around, and noticed the place was packed. The dock was lined with dozens of people holding up Hotel signs. Obviously this place was a real tourist haven.

"Hey why don't we go relax on the beach a little." Ash looked to Sabrina and Tracey to see what they thought on the idea.

"Sounds like a good idea Ash, and it looks like there are plenty of room available so no need to check in just yet." With their minds made up, the three trainer headed towards the busy beach to relax for a little bit. However, unknown to the three trainers someone in the crowd had been watching them. Suddenly the person burst out of the crowd and sprinted towards them shouting.

"Travis, Oh Travis, you've come home. Give your mummy a big hug and kiss." Ash suddenly found himself in the embrace of a strange middle aged woman who had mistaken him for her son. Ash tried to pull away however the woman grip just got tighter.

"Now, now, Travis, is that anyway to greet your mother." Ash was getting really angry with this woman, not only could he not escape her embrace, but they had drawn nearly everyone's attention.

"Look Lady, I don't know who this Travis is, But my name is Ash Ketchum, and I already have a mother back in Pallet. So please would you let go of me."

The woman let go and then took a closer look at Ash, it wasn't her Travis but both boys looked very alike, right down to the Pikachu. She quickly bowed in apology.

"Oh I am terribly sorry, you see I have son who looks just like you and thought he had come back from his Pokemon Journey."

Ash's anger suddenly evaporated away. "That's fine miss, now seeing how you seem to be a local, could you please tell me where I could find the Orange league gym? I came here to get my fourth badge."

The woman smiled. "Well aren't you lucky, you so happen to be standing in front of the fourth gym leader, my name is Luana and I am a member of the Orange crew, please I want to offer you a free night at my hotel, for the trouble I have caused you. The gym is also located in the same hotel."

Before Ash could reply there was loud scream as something huge roared and broke the through the surface of the water, causing tourist and swimmers to ran for their lives. Ash noticed the think was a metal Rydon, Ash ran towards the huge metal monsters.

"Okay that's far enough, now who are you? And why are you scaring all these people." The hair on Ash neck stood on end as he heard a familiar moto coming from the machine, however before it could finish Ash interrupted it.

"Yeah, Yeah, we have heard it all before, so Team Rocket are still trying to interfere in my business. Just what does it take to get you creeps off my back."

The laugh from the machine echoed around the beach. "Simple twerp hand over Mew, or we will use our Rydon Machine to crash you. Weezing **Hyper beam** attack!"

Ash noticed the mouth of the Rydon opened up and inside Weezing was sat on some sort of platform. However instead of using Hyper beam, it used Smog! Ash coughed as he tried to block the poison gas now spewing from the Rydon mouth, meanwhile inside the Rydon, Jessie and James and were having an argument.

"James I thought you said you taught Weezing Hyper beam!" Jessie was looking at her colleague with a huge frown on her face.

James sat silent and twiddle his thumbs. "Whoops, I guess I forget, anyway smog seems to be working." However both members froze as they heard a girls voice outside.

"Hang on Ash, let me help. Alakazam use **Psychic** to shut that Rydons mouth!"

Jessie and James suddenly found themselves holding their breath as the smog attack was now spreading through out the cockpit. "James tell your blasted Pokemon to quit his attack!"

James screamed into his Microphone. "Weezing stop, your attack now." The smog suddenly stopped however the cockpit was still filled with poison gas. Meanwhile outside the machine.

Ash turned to Sabrina and smiled. "Thanks, okay Pikachu use Thunder!" Pikachu jumped off Ash shoulder and the sent a blot of lightning at the machine, however the attack was suddenly absorbed by some type of radio dish. This caused Ash to growl. "Okay if that won't work then maybe this will. Charizard, Blastoise I choose you!" Both balls opened up to reveal Charizard and Blastoise ready to battle.

"Okay Charizard use **Flamethrower** until the whole thing goes red, after that Blastoise you use **Hydro pump** to cool it right down. Ready go!"

Charizard sent a huge flamethrower towards the machine that began to wrap around it until it was glowing a bright red. It then stepped back and allowed Blastoise to attack with a cool hydro pump, which caused to steam to rise of the machine as it was cooled down. Suddenly cracks started to appear in the metal before a huge hole opened up in the belly.

Ash grinned. "Charizard use **Flamethrower** right in that hole!" Charizard sent the flame directly into the hole causing the whole machine to suddenly explode, and all three members could be seen blasting off towards the sky. Ash shook his head, would those two ever learn. Ash turned back towards Luana who was clapping along with the rest of the beach.

"Well Ash, If that little demonstration is anything to go on, then I am really looking forward to our battle. Now If you three would like to follow me, I will take you to the hotel so you can book in for the night. We can have our battle tomorrow when you're all refreshed and relaxed.

**Next Day Gym in the Hotel**

Luana stood in the middle of the battle field looking towards her young challenger. She had been very impressed with his skill yesterday and knew she was in for a tough battle.

"Good Morning Ash, hope you had a good rest and are ready for a battle. In this gym we use two Pokemon, however both will battle at the same time in a double battle. The winner is the trainer who has knocked out all of their opponents Pokemon. Which means both Pokemon have to be knocked out. So do you still want to challenge?"

Ash stepped forward and pulled his cap down, this was it, his last badge, if he won this, then he could enter the Orange League and take the challenge. "A double battle is fine with me Luana, I choose Charizard and Blastoise!" Ash opened the two balls and out of them appeared Charizard and Blastoise.

Luana smiled. "Okay then, my two Pokemon will be Alakazam and Marowak" Luana let both Pokemon out of their ball. She then lead towards her trainer box and stood inside it, with both her Pokemon now facing Ash ready to battle.

Ash had already made his way towards his box and now both Charizard and Blastoise was facing Marowak and Alakazam. Ash noticed a referee was stood on the outside of the battle field.

"This is an official Orange league gym battle, between the gym leader Luana and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. This is a double Pokemon battle, once both of one trainers Pokemon are knocked out, I will declare the winner. Let the battle begin."

Ash wasted no time in launching his first attack. "Blastoise use **Ice beam** on the battle field, Charizard take to the sky."

Blastoise launched his attack and froze the whole battle field. Charizard was now above the field flapping its dragon like wings.

Luana had been surprised by Ash strategy, however there was no denying it was effective as Marowak was now trying to stay up on its feet. The ice field didn't seem to affect Alakazam that much.

"Alakazam use **Psychic** to hold Charizard in place. Marowak use **Stone edge** on Charizard."

Alakazam raised both spoons a soft yellow glow surrounded Charizard freezing it place. With Charizard stationary, Marowak slammed its bone club on to the field and several ice shard type rocks rose up from the field and was heading for Charizard.

Ash growled. "Blatoise use **Ice beam** on Marowak" Blastoise sent the Ice beam right at Marowak who tried to dodge it, but fell flat on is face. The attack hit the mark and Marowak winced as it was hit for some major damage. It also found its foot now stuck in the ice.

Charizard was growling as the ice stones hit him multiple of time, doing some serious damage. The good news was he was free from Alakazam attack and his eyes were glowing red with anger.

Ash growled, "Charizard use **Smoke Screen**!" Charizard opened his huge jaws and covered the field in a black thick smoke. However thanks to him being airborne his vision wasn't impaired.

Luana couldn't see a thing through the thick smoke. "Alakazam use try use **Psychic** on Charizard, Marowak use **Dig** and attack Blastoise."

Alakazam was having a hard time to see in the thick smoke. It launched its attack and hoped it had hit. Unfortunately though it had missed.

Marowak burrowed under the ground and headed towards Blastoise."

Ash smirked, "Charizard use **Blast burn** on the whole field, Blastoise use **Earthquake**!" Charizard suddenly glowed red it then sent a huge wave of burning flame across the field, due to Marowak being underground it avoided the attack, however it wasn't going to avoid the next attack.

Blastoise roared before lifting his foot and slamming it into the ground. The quake swept across the field and caused Marowak to be pushed out of the ground and into the air. The blast burn had already reached Alakazam who found itself consumed in the flames. It swayed from one foot to the other before falling face down.

Ash knew this battle was already his, he watched as Marowak slammed into the field, it too swayed on its feet until it collasped.

The referee noticed both of Luana Pokemon were knocked out. He raised his flag on Ash side of the field. "Marowak and Alakazam are unable to battle. I declare the challenger the winner."

Ash recalled both his Pokemon and noticed Luana had also recalled her. Both gym leader and trainer met in the centre of the field.

"Congratulations Ash, I present to you this badge. If you have all four, you can now challenge Drake, he is the head of the Orange Crew and it's really tough. However I wish you the best of luck."

Ash took the badge and then clipped it to his jacket. He then shook Luana hand. "Thank you Luana, and I hope you see Travis really soon. We better get going now, can you tell me where I can find this Drake."

Luana smiled. "Drake can be found Pummelo Island, the Head quarters of the Orange league. Its about a four hour sail left from here. I wish you all the best Ash."

**A/N: Okay we are coming to the end of the Orange League arc and I have decided that I will make this a separate book to the other regions. So the next story will be called A Legend is Born The Johto Journeys.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did Ash would age and he wouldn't be an absolute wimp.**

**A/N: Well I think you have all waited long enough. So I decided to bring Cynthia into the story a little earlier then Johto. Hope you enjoy ;)**

**On way to Pummelo Island**

Cynthia looked out of her window as they flew over the ocean. She was on her way to meet Ash and Sabrina. Since her time in Sinnoh she had learnt quite a lot about Pokemon and how to train them. Her Gible had now evolved into Gabite, Feebass had evolved into Milotic, She had also managed to come across a Togekiss while travelling too. It seems it had been abandoned by its trainer, and so after she had taken it to get checked up at the Pokemon centre, it had decided that it wanted to be her friend and she had caught it with one of her Poke balls. Lucario was getting stronger every day. Cynthia had seen a huge difference in her, since Ash had allowed her son to visit them. The two of them were always talking or just enjoying bonding with each other. Cynthia was also able to catch another rare Pokemon, called Spiritomb. It was a ghost/dark duel type and was quite powerful. She had just finished her eighth gym battle when she had received the call from Sabrina asking if she wanted to meet up with them in the Orange islands, the three of them could then travel through the Johto region, as that was Ash's next destination. Cynthia had been thrilled at the idea and had immediately stopped her journey in Sinnoh and had made arrangements to travel to the Orange islands to meet both Ash and Sabrina. She had got a call from Sabrina telling her that there next destination was Pummelo island, where Ash would have a chance to compete against Drake leader of the Orange Crew, and the last blockade between Ash being crowned Orange League Champion. Although she was looking forward to meeting Ash again face to face, she was actually quite nervous, as Ash had no idea that she was coming. She and Sabrina had decided to keep it a secret, but Cynthia was worried with how Ash would react, with her just turning up out of the blue. After all far as he was aware she was challenging the Sinnoh league. Cynthia bent down and pulled a lunch box out of her rucksack and began to tuck into her lunch, she had been on this plan for nearly six hours. Just as she was about to take a bite, of her sandwich, she heard the pilot over the intercom.

"Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentleman, we will be arriving at Pummelo island shortly. The temperature outside is a very lovely 43 degree centigrade, and we have clear skies ahead. We trust you have enjoyed your flight on Sinnoh guide Airlines and will travel with us again in the near future."

Cynthia looked out the window and noticed a big land mass on the horizon. She could see the clear blue ocean below and pods of water Pokemon swimming and splashing in the surf. She sat back in her chair and took a bite of her sandwhich. There was no turning back now, she had come too far to back out. Cynthia just prayed that Ash would be happy with her coming to see him.

**Pummelo Island**

Ash, Sabrina and Tracey had finally arrived on the island. Ash had spent two days training his Pokemon and introducing them all to their three new friends. He had then trained and trained to making sure they were ready for the challenge that laid ahead. Of course they had fun too on the beach, many of his Pokemon were happy to stretch their legs, wings or what else they wanted to stretch. Once he was satisfied with everything, he decided it was time to travel to Pummelo, where they now stood on a large dock. Ash pulled his rucksack onto his shoulder and led Sabrina and Tracey towards the Pokemon Centre. Once inside he walked up to the counter and waited to be served. It wasn't long before he heard a sweet voice.

"Welcome to Pummelo Island, how can I help you?" The nurse Joy smiled down at the boy and his friends who were now waiting on the other side of the counter.

Ash gulped and then handed over his Pokedex. "Hi my name is Ash Ketchum, this is Sabrina and Tracey, we were hoping to book a few rooms for a couple of days. You see I have won all four Orange league badges and have travelled here to face Drake leader of the Orange crew."

Nurse Joy eyes widened. "Well Mr Ketchum, I can book you in your rooms, but you would have to travel to the Orange league headquarters if you want to challenge Drake. Its not far from here actually, If you go left out of the main doors and carry on going straight, it's the huge building in front of you. Now if you could hand over your Pokedex, I will book your rooms for you."

Ash handed over his Pokedex and noticed Nurse Joy scanned it through her reader. Ash heard the familiar voice of Dexter.

_This is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. I am Dexter a Pokemon encyclopedia created by Professor Oak. Ash Ketchum is fourteen years old and as already competed in the Indigo league Championships where he was declared the winner of the competition."_

Ash blushed, he didn't know Dexter would provide all that information. He took his Pokedex from the now smiling Nurse Joy and tucked it back into his jacket pocket.

Nurse Joy clicked a few buttons on her computer and then handed over two room key cards. "There you go Mr Ketchum, will there be anything else that I can assist you with?"

Ash thought about the question and then shook his head. He led Sabrina and Tracey over towards the lift as their rooms were on the second floor. Once inside Ash pressed the second floor button and then stood back and felt the lift move. Eventually they reached their floor, like always Ash and Sabrina was going to share and Tracey would have the room next door. Ash handed one of the cards to Tracey who swiped it through the door and entered his room. Ash took the other card and swiped it through his and Sabrina door. Both trainers then walked into the room and dumped all their stuff on the bed. Just then Ash Pokegear began to ring. He pulled it from his pocket and noticed the number.

"Cynthia ringing, I wonder how she is?" However before Ash could answer it, Sabrina snatched it from his hand and ran into the bathroom before slamming the door and locking it. Ash blinked in surprise, what on earth was all that about? He assumed Sabrina wanted to talk to Cynthia privately and just decided to leave the two girls to it.

**Within the Bathroom**

Sabrina had put up one of her psychic barriers preventing Ash from hearing anything from the other side of the door. She then answered the Pokegear and noticed Cynthia appeared on screen.

"Hi Sabrina, we have just touched down on Pummelo island, where are you guys staying?"

Sabrina Blinked in surprise, she had no idea that Cynthia would reach the island so quickly. "We're staying at the Pokemon centre, Ash has booked us rooms here. I would advice you to book a room here too.

Cynthia bit her lip in nervousness. "Sabrina do you really thing this is a good idea, I mean won't Ash be upset, that we kept this a secret. Don't get me wrong, I am looking forward to seeing him again face to face, it just I am not sure how he is going to react with me just appearing out of the blue."

Sabrina just smiled. "I am sure Ash will be very happy to see you, besides there isn't a day that he doesn't say something about you. Now hurry your butt over to the Pokemon Centre and then call me once you get a room. I have a great idea how to surprise Ash further."

**Orange League Headquarters**

Ash, Sabrina and Tracey walked into the huge building, the place was very busy, and all the desk were pretty full. Ash wondered if all these people were here to challenge Drake, if they were, then he would be waiting a very long time. Ash joined one of the queues and waited patiently. After about forty five minutes of waiting he finally reached the counter, where a woman dressed in a black suit was waiting for him.

"Welcome to Orange League Headquarters, my name is Cathrine, and how can I help you today."

Ash pulled out his Pokedex and badge case before handing them both over at the counter. "I would like to register for the Orange league finals. I have all four badges and was informed this is where I would challenge Drake the leader of the Orange Crew.

Cathrine took both Pokedex and badge case. She then scanned the Pokedex which confirmed the boy was indeed Ash Ketchum, she then scanned the badges to make sure they were real. Seeing how the badges all glowed green, Cathrine removed them from the scanner. Before turning towards her computer screen.

"Everything seems in order. You' re correct this is where you will challenge Drake, and your battle will take place tomorrow afternoon, in the main stadium behind me. I must warn you though, Drake is the strongest member of the Orange league Crew, and is undefeated. If you manage to beat him, then you will receive the Orange League trophy, along with a cheque for 400,000 poke dollars. You will also be inducted into the Orange League hall of fame. The last inductee was over six years ago. The battle will take place at 1pm sharp. So please make sure you arrive at the stadium in plenty of times to prepare for the battle. Also I must make you aware that your battle will be televised across the Orange league islands, and that it will take place in front of a full stadium of people. Drake is very popular on the island and normally the entire islands turns out to watch him battle."

Ash gulped, talk about pressure, not only was he going to be battling in front of a stadium full of people, but it was being televised as well across the Orange Islands. Ash took back his Pokedex and badge case, before turning and walking towards the exit. He suddenly noticed a huge crowd suddenly gathered around someone. He was tall, had black spiky hair and wore a black vest and black pants. Ash noticed the guy was signing autographs and posing for pictures. Ash guess this guy must be Drake. This was going to be tough a battle.

**Pokemon Centre**

Cynthia sat in reception nervously, she had just checked in and was now waiting for Ash to come through the doors so she could surprise him. However as the minutes past, she found herself more and more nervous. She was about leave the area and go up to her room, when she spotted them coming through the door. Cynthia hurt melted, it may have been over a year since Ash had rescued her in Virdian, but that year had been good to Ash. He looked very handsome for a fourteen year old boy, and Sabrina looked good too. Cynthia had been briefed by Sabrina that now she was going to be closer to both of them, then impulses might start to surface within her. She had been advised that it was all part of the bond and that she should allow it to advance naturally, instead of fight it. Sabrina had told Cynthia what had happened when Ash had fought the bond, things had not been good. Cynthia noticed that Ash looked a little worried about something, she got out of her seat and then approached the group.

Ash was still coming to terms with what would be happening tomorrow. He would be facing Drake, who was undefeated in six years, not to mention the battle would be televised and take place in the main stadium, full of people. However, it seems the shock were not going to stop there, as he heard a sweet familiar voice behind him.

"Hi Ash, long time no see." Ash slowly turned thinking it couldn't be who he thought it was, after all she was in Sinnoh, however as he came to face the voice, he froze. There stood in front of him was Cynthia. with her long blonde hair and gray eyes, she was wearing a cute pink top and a nice white skirt, with trainers. Ash just stood there helpless as Cynthia carried on smiling.

"Sabrina and I wanted to surprise you. Are you happy to see me?" Cynthia noticed Ash seemed to snap out of his trance and smile back.

"Wow Cynthia, of course I'm happy to see you. This is great, I can't believe you're here. So how long you here for."

Cynthia tilted her head to the side and gave a look as if she was in deep thought. "Well that depends, how long do you want me to stay for? Sabrina did say you were travelling to Johto next, so I thought I could come with you on your journey. If that okay with you?"

Ash couldn't believe it, the two girls he was destined to be with, were going to come with him on his journey to be a Pokemon master, that and Ash could help but undress Cynthia with his eyes. God she was beautiful, hey where did that come from? Ash thought it might be the bond now working in overtime, now that all three of them were finally together. Ash noticed Tracey looked confused.

"Oh sorry Tracey, I forgot you don't know Cynthia. Tracey this is Cynthia we meet at the very beginning of my Pokemon journey. Team Rocket had been trying to steal her Gible, and Riolu and I stepped in to safe it. We swapped details and we have been talking using our pokegears. You see Cynthia is from the Sinnoh region."

Tracey blinked in surprise and then introduced himself. "My name is Tracey, and I'm a Pokemon watcher. I joined Ash and Sabrina at the very beginning of their journey here in the Orange island. Ash has promised me that I could travel back to Pallet with him and meet my idol Professor Oak."

Cynthia shook Tracey hand. "Nice to meet you Tracey, so Ash, planning on winning the Orange League."

Ash scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well hopefully, although I have heard this Drake is undefeated in six years. The battle tomorrow at 1pm, however I have to be at the stadium by 12 to prepare and practice. Tracey and Sabrina are sitting in the dug out on the battle field, you're more than welcome to join them."

Cynthia smiled and nodded her head. "I would love to Ash, by the way I'm staying on the second floor too, isn't that great. Sabrina told me to try get a room on the same floor."

Ash looked towards Sabrina and noticed the purple haired girl was whistling and rolling her eyes. Obviously the two of them had been planning this for awhile. However where he was comfortable with Sabrina sleeping with him, he wasn't sure it would be the same with Cynthia. After all it had taken several months for him to finally get comfortable with Sabrina. However what Sabrina said next really sent him for a loop.

"Well that cool, we can have like sleepovers and stuff. That sound good Ash?

Ash eyes widened in complete surprise, was she being serious? Just what had these two been planning, and how long had they been planning it. Ash felt the day was getting to much for him and he wanted to have an early night so he was refreshed and prepared for his battle with Drake tomorrow.

"Sorry guys, can we talk later, I'm feeling really tired and want to get a good night sleep in preparation for my match with Drake tomorrow. Sabrina if you want to share with Cynthia that fine with me."

It was Sabrina turn to looked shocked now, that hadn't been what she was planning. Originally she was going to try get Cynthia and Ash to sleep in the same bed, as she knew the bond had to grow between them. Then again if she stayed with Cynthia, then the two girls could plan in how to snag Ash.

"That's cool with me Ash, besides it will be nice to have some girl time. Since Misty left, I haven't managed to get any. Besides Ash, it too early for bed, you still need to have your tea, and call your mother and Professor Oak."

Ash shoulder slumped, he had forgotten about that. Plus he was a little hungry. In the end the four friends headed towards the video phones and after speaking to his mum and Professor Oak, they headed for the Pokemon cafeteria where they all sat down and had something to eat.

**Hall Of Origins**

Arceus watched as his chosen shared a meal with the two girls who would eventually be his wives and bare him several aura guardians. Arceus had been wanting to resurrect the line of the aura guardians for a while now. With Ash's line being directed descended from Sir Aaron, then Arceus knew Ash was the right person to bring new blood into the line. His eyes then turned to a glass orb, inside a shadowy figure could be seen slowly waking. The countdown had finally began, Zenith would be released in several years and all hell would break loose. Team Galatic had already deciphered the tablet and discovered the truth about who Zenith actually was. Arceus prayed that Ash would be ready in time, otherwise the world was doomed.

**A/N: There you go next chapter will be the Battle with Ash and Drake. Those who was expecting a lime with Cynthia, be patient there will be one soon. ;)**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did Ash would actually know the difference between Pokemon types and abilities. **

**A/N: Well the final showdown is below. Drake vs Ash, hope you enjoy it. This is chapter 58 and hopefully there will be two more chapters, so that I can start to set up for the Johto journey's.**

**Pummelo Stadium**

Ash sat nervously in the small dressing room. Sabrina and Cynthia were sitting either side of him, with Tracey leaning against one of the lockers. Ash had been thinking about the Pokemon he would use in this match. He knew it was a six on six so he had to make sure it was his strongest. In the end he had decided on Pikachu, Gengar, Charizard, Blastoise, Dragonair and Knuckles. Ash had decided to leave both Mew and Darkrai out, as he wanted to prove to himself and the crowd that he didn't always need his legends to win. Ash looked up as he heard the roar of the crowd and the opening ceremony. He looked down to see both Sabrina and Cynthia each had hold of his hand. He then felt a kiss on either side of his cheek.

"You will be fine Ash, just treat this like any other battle. Besides you're the Champion of the Indigo Plateau, this should be easy for you. Just remember we're all behind you and so are your Pokemon. Now come on lets get out there and show this Drake just who Ash Ketchum is."

Ash looked up into Cynthia face and smiled. "Thanks Cynthia, that's just what I needed to hear. Okay lets do this. Pikachu you ready buddy?" Pikachu face become focused and his cheeks started to spark.

"_Lets do this boss. Time to add another trophy to your collection." _Ash stood from the bench and made his way out onto the battle field, however as he got to the entrance one of the guards stopped him.

"Not yet Mr Ketchum, You have to be introduced before you can enter the stadium." Ash blinked in surprise, he then heard the commentator speaking.

"_**Good afternoon ladies and Gentleman, boy and girls. The Orange League headquarters would like to welcome you to this Orange league final, where the challenger Ash Ketchum, a fourteen year old trainer from the town of Pallet, will take on the leader of the Orange Crew, your champion Drake! Now with out further ado, lets us get this battle under way. On the red side we have a trainer who has not only conquered the Orange League gym challenge, but he has also conquered the Kanto League Gym challenge. He finished first in the Indigo Plateau Championships. Will you give a big cheers for the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"**_

Ash noticed the guard moved to the side allowing him to walk through the entrance and out onto the battle field, followed by Sabrina, Cynthia and Tracey. Ash took in the sound of the crowd and noticed his picture on all the big screens. He waved to the crowd and then walked towards his trainer box. He noticed the others had walked towards the dug out. Ash heard the commentator once more.

"_**And from the blue side, he is the undisputed Orange league Champion. From Our very own Island of Pummelo. Drake!**_

Drake walked out onto the battle field and played to the crowd. He had heard a lot about this challenger, according to the other orange crew members he was very strong, that and he had won the Indigo Plateau Championship made him a very worth opponent. Now it was time to see If the boy was as good as the others had said. Drake stood in his own box and noticed the referee was now ready to start the battle. Drake wondered just what Pokemon Ash had with him. He removed a ball from his leather sleeveless jacket.

The referee raised both flags and announced the match up. "This is an official Orange League Championship match up. On the red side we have the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet, and on the blue side Drake the orange league champion from Pummelo Island. This is a six on six battle, after three of one trainers Pokemon are knocked out, the battle field will change. Only the challenger is permitted to substitute, there is no time limit, all other clauses are in effect. Trainer send out your first Pokemon."

Ash pulled a ball from his belt and threw it onto the field. "Okay Knuckles you're up!" The ball opened to reveal Knuckles stood ready, his eyes closed and focused, however as his eyes opened they glowed a soft blue before reverting back to normal.

Drake was now looking at a very strong Lucario. He threw his ball onto the field. "Gengar I choose you!" The ball opened up to reveal a Gengar ready for battle.

The referee looked to either side before raising the flags. "Gengar vs Lucario, begin!"

Drake wasted no time in launching the first attack. "Gengar use **Focus Blast!**" The Ghost/poison duel type began to form a white orb, it then launched the attack.

Ash however was ready. "Knuckles dodge then use **Foresight!**" Knuckle leapt out of the way of the focus blast just in time. His eyes then glowed red and a beam shot out from both eyes which scanned Gengar. Now Gengar could be hit with physical attacks.

Drake was impressed, that was excellent strategy from Ash, especially when he was using a fighting type. "Gengar use **Hyponosis**!" Gengar sent hypnotic waves towards Knuckles.

Ash growled. "Knuckles use **Protect,** then counter with **Extreme Speed**!" Knuckles braced itself and erected a blue shield protecting it from the hypnosis. Once the attack was over Knuckles vanished in a blink of an eye before hitting Gengar several time with its steel paws and feet. It then appeared back on his father side of the field.

Drake frowned, that attack had left his Pokemon dazed. Clearly the boy was living up to his reputation. "Gengar use **Thunderbolt!**" The Ghost Pokemon formed an electrical orb between its hand before sending the attack towards Knuckles.

"Ash frowned, so his Gengar could use elemental attacks. "Knuckle dodge and then use **Bullet Punch**!" Knuckle was just able to dodge the attack, it then jumped forward and again landed several punches on Gengar sending the Ghost type sprawling towards the battle field floor.

Drake noticed his Gengar was struggling. "Gengar quickly get up and use **Destiny Bond!**"

Ash eyes widened. "Quickly Knuckles use **Extreme Speed!**" Knuckles raced across the field however it was too late, Gengar had already used the move and now Knuckles found itself chained with the Ghost Pokemon. It was too late to stop his attack and he hit Gengar several time, fainting the ghost Pokemon. Knuckles noticed the chain glowed red, before his eyes turned to swirls and he too fainted.

The referee raised both flags. "Both Gengar and Lucario are unable to battle, both Pokemon are eliminated. Trainers send out your next Pokemon."

Ash recalled Knuckles and watched as Drake recalled Gengar, that destiny bond had been unfortunate, and now he had lost a powerful member of his team in the first round. Ash looked to his shoulder. "You're up Buddy!" Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran onto the field ready for battle.

Drake took another ball from his vest and threw it onto the field. "Go Onix!" The huge rock snake Pokemon appeared on the battle field and roared.

The referee raised both flags. "Pikachu vs Onix, Begin!"

Ash wasted no time. "Pikachu use **Agility**!" Pikachu raced across the field raising its speed. All the crowd could see was Mac yellow and brown blur.

Drake smiled, so speed was Ash strategy, well he would soon put a stop to that. "Onix **Rock throw**!" Onix roared before slamming its huge tail onto the field up rooting several huge boulders which landed all over the battle field.

Ash noticed one of the rocks was going to hit Pikachu. "Pikachu use your tail to spring up onto the boulders then use **Iron Tail**!" Pikachu jumped up using the spring in its tail and then somersaulted before slamming his glowing tail right on the boulder shattering it.

The crowd cheered at Ash's ingenuity, at using his Pokemon tail to dodge the rock and then counter with an iron tail to destroy it.

Drake smirked, this kid was fall of surprises. "Onix use **Dig!**" Onix burrowed into the battle field ready to attack.

Ash noticed Pikachu was trying to figure out where the rock type was going to attack from. "Pikachu wait for it, wait for it." Ash was watching the field, suddenly he knew where the attack was going to come from. "Jump now then use **Iron tail!**"

Pikachu jumped just in time as the rock Pokemon broke through the ground. It then somersaulted in mid air before slamming his glowing white tail right across the head of the rock Pokemon."

Drake eye widened, how could the boy had predicted his Onix would attack there? That and the boy had used Iron tail as a counter, now his Pokemon was stunned from the attack. "Onix use **Roar**!"

Onix opened its mouth and sent out a huge roar, forcing Pikachu to retreat back to Ash. A random ball then opened up and Blastoise appeared on the field.

Drake couldn't believe his luck, now he was really up against it. "Onix use **Dig** quickly!" Onix dug underground again, however Drake noticed the smirk on Ash's face. Why was he smiling.

Ash didn't need to worry about where Onix was going to attack from, Drake had pretty much guaranteed that this round was his. "Blastoise show Drake why that was a big mistake, use **Earthquake**!"

Blastoise growled before lifting his foot and slamming it down on the field. The ground split as the fissure raced across the field. Onix was suddenly up rooted and flew high in the air. It then came down with a huge crash showing swirl for eyes.

The referee raised the flag on Ash's side of the field. "Onix is unable to battle. The winner is Blastoise. Champion send out your third Pokemon."

Drake recalled Onix, and threw another ball onto the field. "Go Electabuzz!" The electric humanoid Pokemon appeared on the flexing its arms and legs, while giving off sparks of electricity.

The referee raised both flags. "Electabuzz vs Blastoise begin."

Drake wasted no time in launching its attack. "Electabuzz use **Thunderbolt!**" The electric type charged an attack before launching a huge bolt of lightning towards Blastoise. The attack hit, however Blastoise was able to survive the attack.

Ash frowned, that electric attack had been quite powerful, Blastoise wouldn't be able to take many of those. "Blastoise use **Blizzard!**" Blastoise slammed its foot down before wind and snow began covering the field. The attack hit Electabuzz several time doing a fair bit of damage. After the attack was over, Electabuzz had noticed its feet were frozen to the battle field.

Drake growled in frustration. Of all the rotten luck. "Electabuzz use **Thunder!**" The electric type attacked with a bigger bolt of lightning which lit up Blastoise it swayed a little until it regained its balance.

"Blastoise use **Earthquake**!" Blastoise was fading fast however it knew it had to take out this Pokemon, to give Ash a good chance of winning this match. he growled through the pain before slamming his foot on the field creating another fissure that headed right for Electabuzz. Due to it being trapped in ice, it couldn't avoid the attack and flew high up into the air before slamming head first onto the battle field. It had swirl for eyes.

Blastoise growled before he too fell forward with swirl for eyes. Both Pokemon were now knocked out.

The referee raised both flags. "Both Blastoise and Electabuzz are unable to battle. Due to the champion losing three Pokemon will now have a field change."

**_"There you have it folks, Ash has knocked out three of Drake Pokemon. The current score is 4-3 to the challenger, however as we know Drake as been backed against the wall many times before, and has always managed to turn the tide. The field has been changed and we are now ready to carry on with the battle. _**

The referee again raised both flags. "Field change complete, Trainers send out your next Pokemon"

Ash looked to his shoulder, "Okay Pikachu let try this again, you're up!" Pikachu again jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran onto the battle field ready to face Drake's next Pokemon.

Drake removed another ball from his jacket. "I choose you Ditto, **Transform**!" The ball opened to show a purple blob Pokemon with eyes and mouth. It then transformed into an exact copy of Pikachu.

The referee raised both flags. "Ditto vs Pikachu, let the battle begin!"

Ash had been surprised by Drakes fourth Pokemon, however he had no choice but to battle it. "Pikachu use **Agility!**" Pikachu raced across the field in a yellow and brown blur.

Drake decided to match Pikachu move for move. "Ditto use your **Agility**!" Ditto raced across the field and was soon bumping into Pikachu. Both Pokemon kept colliding with each other.

Ash groaned. "Pikachu use **Double team**!" Pikachu made several copies of itself which spread out across the width of the battle field.

Ditto was too busy using agility and kept missing Pikachu thanks to the double team. Eventually it came to halt breathing heavily.

Drake frowned. "Ditto use **Thunderbolt!**" Ditto jumped up and launched a huge bolt of lightning towards Pikachu. However Ash was ready.

"Pikachu up on your tail and ground that attack then use **Quick attack!**" Pikachu grounded the attack and then raced across the field and tackled ditto sending the fake Pikachu sprawling across the field

Ash noticed how tired ditto was compared to Pikachu, it was then he realised that Ditto only copied the form and moves not the conditioning of the Pokemon. Pikachu looked like it could go on for another several rounds. "Pikachu finish it with **Thunder!**"

Pikachu cheeks sparked before it sent a huge bolt of lightning towards Ditto who was trying to get up. "Quickly Ditto dodge now!" However Ditto was too tired to dodge the attack and was hit by the powerful thunder. Ditto turned back into its original form and then fainted.

The referee raised the flag on Ash's side of the field. "Ditto is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu. Champion send out your fifth Pokemon."

_"**"Amazing folks, Ash has manage to knock out four of Drakes Pokemon, Now the champion will send out his fifth Pokemon, the question is which one will it be?"**_

Drake recalled Ditto, he touched the ball on his necklace, this kid was good, and Drake had a funny feeling he was going to need his strongest Pokemon. However he still had one more Pokemon before he unleashed the full power of his Dragonite. "I choose you Venusaur!" The ball opened up to reveal a powerful looking Venusaur.

The referee again raised both flags. "Venusaur vs Pikachu begin!"

Ash knew he was at a disadvantage here, he would just have to do the best he could. "Pikachu use **Agility**!" Pikachu again raced across the field towards Venusaur.

Drake followed the yellow and brown blur, he needed to slow that Pikachu down. "Venusaur use **Stun Spore**!" The grass/poison duel type shook the huge tree on its back and sent out a fine yellow mist that covered the field. Suddenly Pikachu stopped using agility and growled as the stun spore took effect, paralysing it.

Ash narrowed his eyes, now Pikachu speed had been cut in half. "Pikachu use **Double team**!" Pikachu again made several copies of itself.

With Pikachu speed now cut in half, Drake knew he had a chance of winning this round. "Venusaur use **Earthquake**!" The grass/poison duel type raised both front legs before slamming them onto the field creating a fissure that was heading for Pikachu.

Ash eyes widened. "Pikachu quickly dodge!" Pikachu attempted to dodge the attack, however it fell due to the effect of stun spore. It was sent flying into the air. Ash saw an opportunity. "Pikachu **Iron tail** now!"

Pikachu managed to regain it composure and somersaulted, it tail now glowing, and ready to hit Venusaur.

Drake was impressed that Pikachu was able to survive the Earthquake, however he wasn't going to lose this round. "Venusaur Intercept with **Vine whip**!" The Grass/poison duel type shot two huge vines from it back, both wrapped around Pikachu and then slammed the electric type onto the battlefield.

Ash watched as Pikachu attempted to get up, however in the end it fell onto the field knocked out.

The referee raised the flag on Drake's side of the field. "Pikachu is unable to battle than winner is Venusaur, Challenger send out your fourth Pokemon."

Ash walked onto the field and picked up Pikachu, he then carried him back to his box and handed him over towards Cynthia who gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Ash then returned back to his box and removed a ball from his belt. "I choose you Gengar!" The ghost Pokemon appeared on the field poked its tongue out at Venusaur, much to the amusement of the crowd.

The referee once again raced both flags. "Venusaur vs Gengar begin!"

Ash wasted no time in launching his first attack. "Gengar use **Substitute**!" Gengar vanished from the field and replaced itself with a dummy.

Drake frowned so much for using none attacking moves. "Venusaur use **Vine whip!**" The duel type sent several vines smacking Gengar dummy, however the substitute wouldn't break.

Ash just smiled. "Gengar use **Disable!**" Gengar reappeared it huge eyes glowed causing Venusaur to quiver and shake, it was now prevented from using vine whip.

Drake nodded in approval, this boy was using strategy way beyond that of a fourteen year old. No wonder he was able to win the Indigo championship. However according his research the boy had used two legendary, and yet Ash hadn't used any in this match. This just caused Drake to respect Ash more as a trainer.

"Venusaur use** Sunny day**!" Venusaur looked towards the sky and growled. Suddenly the field was bathed in bright sunlight.

Ash knew what Drake was thinking about. "Gengar use **Sludge bomb**!" Ash knew Venusaur was part poison, but it was also part grass. Gengar appeared and then shot blobs of poison sludge from it's mouth that hit Venusaur in several places, doing a moderate amount of damage.

Drake needed to break that substitute, otherwise Dragonite would find it tough to battle. "Venusaur use **Solarbeam**!" Venusaur absorbed the sunlight and then fired a yellow beam at Gengar, the substitute broke making Gengar reappear.

Ash sighed, now it was going to be a little more difficult. "Gengar use **Psychic**!" The ghost Pokemon eyes glowed blue before a blue glow surrounded Venusaur. the grass/poison type found itself lifted off the field. It was then turned upside down, before being slammed onto the battle field. Venusaur never got up and just stayed on its back knocked out.

The referee raised the flag on Ash's side of the field. "Venusaur is unable to battle, the winner is Gengar, Champion send out your final Pokemon."

"_**There you have it folks, the challenger has forced Drake to use his final Pokemon, however as we all know Drake as saved his strongest to last. Will the challenger be able to over come this powerful Pokemon where so many others have failed?"**_

Drake recalled Venusaur and then placed his hand to his necklace. He then pulled the ball off it and enlarged it. "Ash you battled superbly and have forced me to use my strongest Pokemon. Behold its Power, come forth Dragonite!" The ball opened on the field to reveal Dragonite who roared to the cheers of the crowd.

Ash stood stunned, Drake final Pokemon was Dragonite. This was going to be tough. He waited for the referee to announce the match up, when the flag had been dropped Ash launched its first attack. "Gengar use **Toxic!**" Gengar opened its mouth before spitting out a cloud of purple gas that washed over the field.

Drake grinned. "Nice try Ash, Dragonite use **Twister**!" Dragonite opened its mouth before a spiraling wind shot out sucking up the toxic cloud, clearing the field.

Ash frowned. That was nice use of twister, he would have to remember that. "Gengar use **Shadow ball**!" Gengar formed an orb of black energy before launching the attack at Dragonite.

"Drake just smiled. "Dragonite counter with **Dragon rage**!" Dragonite opened its mouth once more and then sent out red and black spiraling beam that met the shadow ball half way negating it.

Ash was really enjoying himself now, this was what a battle should be like. "Gengar use **Psychic**!" Gengar was about to launch its attack, however Drake countered just in time.

"Dragonite use **Flamethrower**!" Dragonite shot out a stream of hot flame which incinerated the ghost type. Once the attack was over Gengar was covered in scorch marks but it could still battle.

Ash frowned once more. "Gengar use **Focus Blast**!" Gengar formed a white orb and launched the attack. However again Drake countered.

"Quickly Dragonite dodge and then use **Outrage**!" Dragonite dodged the focus blast and then was surrounded by a red aura. it then flew across the field and slammed into Gengar sending the ghost type flying. It fell to the ground with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised the flag on Drake's side of the field. "Gengar is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonite. Challenger send out your fifth Pokemon."

Ash recalled Gengar, he then removed another ball from his belt. "Go Charizard!" The ball opened up to reveal Charizard ready to battle. Ash again watched the referee flag dropped. "Charizard use **Dragon dance**!" Charizard roared before boosting it's attack and speed.

Drake knew his Dragonite was locked in outrage and wouldn't come out of it until it got confused. "Dragonite use **Outrage!**"

Ash smiled, outrage was powerful, but it had one major draw back, the Pokemon using it, couldn't use any other moves. "Charizard dodge and then use **Dragon Claw!**" Charizard dodged the outrage and then extended its claws before striking Dragonite with them.

Drake watched Dragonite get hit with the dragon type move, sending his Pokemon into full retreat. "Dragonite use **Outrage** again!" Dragonite again flew towards Charizard in a rage. However Ash countered once more.

"Dodge and then use **Dragon Claw!**" Charizard again dodged the attack and again hit Dragonite with his claws causing the dragon type to wince. it again returned back to Drake and shook his head as the confusion took effect.

Drake sighed both those attacks had done some serious damage, and now Dragonite was confused. This was all about luck now. "Dragonite use **Dragon Claw**!" Drake noticed Dragonite shook his head in confusion, however it used the attack.

Ash watched as the Dragonite charged towards Charizard. "Intercept with your own **Dragon Claw** Charizard!" Both dragon claws met head on causing both Pokemon to struggle against one another. Eventually though Charizard broke through and landed its attack on Dragonite, again sending the dragon type crashing to the ground.

Drake watched Dragonite slowly get up. "Dragonite use **Thunder!**" Dragonite by this time had snapped out of confusion and used the powerful electric attack which hit Charizard causing the fire/flying type to wince in pain.

Ash looked on, so Dragonite could use Thunder. "Charizard take to the sky!" Charizard roared before flying high above the battle field.

Drake decided to do the same. "Dragonite use take to the sky to." Dragonite flapped its wings before flying high into the sky, both Pokemon locked eyes.

**_"Unbelievable folks, it looks like this battle will be decided in the air. Drake is giving all he has, and Ash is proving just why he won the Indigo Plateau Championship."_**

Ash decided to attack first. "Charizard use **Dragon claw**!" Charizard raced towards Dragonite claws glowing once more.

Drake looked up. "Dragonite counter with your own **Dragon claw**!" both Pokemon again attacked each other. Both met in the middle and clashed. However again Charizard was too strong and broke through Dragonite guard.

Ash noticed Dragonite was falling, now was his chance. "Charizard quickly get in close and use **Seismic Toss!**" Charizard charged forward and grabbed Dragonite in its claws. It then shot up with Dragonite secure in its arms. He looped several times before diving towards the battle field.

Drake noticed what was happening. "Dragonite quickly use **Thunder**!" Dragonite opened its eyes, it was ready to launch it's attack however before it could, Charizard let go and Dragonite slammed into the battlefield, kicking up a huge dust cloud.

_**"Unbelievable Folks that seismic toss has left a huge crater in the field. The dust is clearing, and yes Dragonite is still standing!"**_

Ash couldn't believe it Dragonite was still standing. He was about to launch another attack before he noticed Dragonite fell to one knee, it was covered in marks and yet it wouldn't go down. "Charizard use **Dragon claw** one last time!" Charizard charged forward, again claws glowing.

Drake knew this was it, Dragonite had nothing left, his winning streak was over. "Dragonite intercept with your **D****ragon claw**." Again both attack met head on, and for the last time, Charizard broke through and hit Dragonite, sending it flying.

Ash watched as Dragonite again tried to get up however this time, it fell backwards with swirl for eyes. Ash had done it, he had won the Orange league Championships.

**A/N: There you go, little different to canon, the aftermath will be in the next chapter.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If I did, Ash would age and win a league. (Orange league doesn't count)**

**A/N: Here is the aftermath, also Ash, Cynthia and Sabrina get even closer.**

**Pummelo Stadium**

The stadium fell silent as they heard the sound of Dragonite growling before falling to the ground with a huge thud. No one spoke for a few seconds, you could easily hear a pin drop in the now silent stands. The referee looked to the battle field he was stunned. However eventually he raised the flag on Ash's side of the field.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard. With all six Champion Pokemon knocked out, I declare the challenger Ash Ketchum the winner of this match and the new Champion of the Orange League Crew!"

The stadium suddenly erupted in cheers and screams of joy. Several were already shouting Ash's name, as the huge screens around the stadium showed his surprised face, with WINNER! written above it.

**_"The Challenger wins the match, you heard me right folks, Ash Ketchum has done the impossible, he has broken Drakes's streak and is now the new Orange League Crew Champion! Not even Drake most powerful Pokemon could prevent this young trainers from pushing through and winning the match. Lets give it up for your new Champion...Ash Ketchum!"_**

The crowd again started chanting and shouting, however while the crowd was still coming to terms with what had happened. Two figures approached each other in the centre of the Battlefield. Drake couldn't believe it, his streak was finally over, but he couldn't have said that he wasn't beaten by a worth opponent. Ash had demonstrated strategy way beyond that of a fourteen year old and he was now the new Champion. Drake wondered what he should do now, for six years he had held the title and now it was time to pass the torch onto the next Orange League Champion. Drake extended his hand towards Ash.

"Congratulations Ash, you're the new Orange league Champion. You put on a super display, You showed just why you won the Indigo Plateau Championship, and now I pass on the title of Champion to you. From now on, it will be up to you to defend the reputation of the Orange League."

Ash blinked in surprise, he hadn't been expecting that, Ash didn't want to become a full time champions, there was still many Pokemon and wonderful new places he hadn't seen yet. He wasn't ready to be tied down to just one spot. "Drake I appreciate the offer, but why don't you continue as Champion. I have only been on my journey for a year and half, and there is still so much more for me to see and experience. I'm not ready to be tied down into one spot. Besides you know this league in side out, just because I beat you doesn't mean you should give up all that hard work. Please stay Champion, I will just accept the trophy and being inducted into the hall of fame."

Drake looked down at the young trainer stunned. This boy didn't want to become Orange league champion, and had just entered the league to prove to himself that he was the real deal, that his victory in Kanto had been no fluke. Drake respected that.

"Ash if that is what you want, then I would be happy to continue on as Orange League Champions, however if in the future you change your mind and get bored of your journey, then spot of Champion will also be open to you here." Drake noticed one of the official League members was walking towards them holding the trophy and cheque. The official handed them over to Drake who took them. He then turned to Ash.

"As proof of your victory here in the Orange League, I would like to present you with the Orange League Champion trophy and cheque for 400,000 poke dollars. You will also be inducted into the Orange League Hall of fame. Please Ash follow me."

Drake led Ash towards the stands, Ash noticed two Pokemon League Official opened a curtain and behind it was a path that led to a huge marble building. The path was already lined with people cheering and clapping. Ash even spotted Sabrina, Cynthia and Tracey in the crowd, both girls had the biggest smiles on their faces. Ash followed Drake up a set of stairs and into a high ceiling room, surrounded with Pedestals which had huge slabs of clay mounted on top of them with a photo of the trainer and their Pokemon. Ash noticed one of the official league members had set up a space in the room and was now pouring a lot of cement into a square mould.

"Ash this is where your deeds will be remembered for all eternity. The cement is so that you can leave a permanent impression of your accomplishment here at the Orange league. Please call out all your Pokemon who battled with you today. Each of them will then either lay a hand in the cement or a foot, to leave an impression."

Ash did what Drake said and opened up all the balls of those who had battled with him. Soon he was surrounded by Gengar, Blastoise, Knuckles, Pikachu, Charizard and finally Dragonair. Each of them placed a paw or a foot into the cement, or in Dragonair case, the end of her tail. There was just enough room in the centre for two human hand prints.

"The last space is for you Ash, please push your hand into the cement." Ash looked to Drake before doing so. One all the prints had been made, the official left the mould to dry. Ash then found himself huddled around his Pokemon as a photographer snapped a photo of him and his Pokemon.

**Meanwhile Outside the Hall of Fame**

Sabrina, Cynthia and Tracey were waiting for Ash to come out. They had been informed that only the new champion and current champion were allowed to enter. The Public would then be able to see the new inductee tomorrow when the Hall of fame opened to the pubic. All three had been waiting ages when the door finally opened and out walked Ash followed by Drake. Both girls ran towards him and tackled him to the ground, hugging him and kissing him. Poor Tracey shook his head, it seems Ash not only had Sabrina but Cynthia too. It was alright for some. Eventually though the girls allowed Ash to get up and each looped their arm through his and walked back towards Tracey. The police had already dispersed the crowd and so it was now only Ash, and co, stood alone with Drake. Both trainers said their good byes and walked off into different direction. Ash was till clutching hold of his trophy, he had folded the cheque up in his pocket, he planned to put it in the bank before they left Pummelo. However getting back to the Pokemon centre, seemed like it was going to be a struggle, the police may had dispersed the crowd at the stadium, but now Ash and co found themselves mobbed by the huge crowds who had been waiting to meet their new champion. Ash found autograph books and camera shoved into his face, it was the Indigo league all over again. Luckily one of the Officer Jenny's spotted them in the middle of the crowd and pushed her way through to try give them some protection. Eventually they had reached the Pokemon centre. Ash thanked officer Jenny and then quickly ran into the centre who now had two police officer on either side of the door, blocking the crowd from getting in. Ash sighed in relief.

"I thought they would never stop. Is everyone okay?" Ash turned to his friend and girlfriends to see they were a little bit ruffled, but seemed to be okay. The four teens made their way towards the lift and then towards their room. Ash swiped the card through the door and walked into the room followed by Sabrina and Cynthia, Tracey had decided to retire to his own room, Pikachu had decided to go with him, as he knew what could happen, between Ash and the girls.

**Ash's Room**

Ash fell back onto the bed and noticed both Sabrina and Cynthia was looking at him, this made him feel a little nervous. However when both girls sat on the bed near him, his nervousness jumped to a whole new level.

**A/N: Next Chapter will be the final Chapter to this book. Hope you enjoyed the little lime reward at the end for all being fantastic and loyal readers. ;)**


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon If I did Ash would Ash and win several Leagues.**

**A/N: Final chapter below for A legend is born, however don't worry, A legend is Born Johto journey is just around the corner.**

**On Way Back To Pallet Town**

Ash stood on the deck of the ship, allowing the cool breeze to wash over him. In the distance was Pummelo Island, that slowly vanishing out of sight. After the night with both Cynthia and Sabrina, Ash had decided that he wanted to get back to Pallet as quickly as possible. However just before they checked out of the Pokemon centre, they were interrupted by several men dressed in black suits wearing shades. It seems the Orange League Chairman wanted to have a word with him before he left the island. Ash sighed as he remembered that meeting.

_Flash Back_

_Ash stood nervously outside a set of huge brown oak doors. His friends were waiting down in the lobby for him. Ash looked to his shoulder to see Pikachu looking at him. "Wonder why the league Chairman wanted to see me? You don't think he is mad that I turned down the opportunity of becoming the Orange league champion do you?_

_Pikachu shrugged. "Not sure boss, but I guess we will soon find out. Beside the rest of us felt you made the right decision, we're not ready to be tied down, we want to reach our full potential, and we can't do that while being in one spot. Boss did you mate with Cynthia last night, you have a scent all over you._

_Ash quickly blushed. "Thought the shower this morning would have washed that off, but to answer your question, no I didn't mate with her, however we did do some exploring with Sabrina."_

_Pikachu sighed. "Alright for some, two mates, you're one lucky guy you know that."_

_Ash looked at Pikachu confused, when the door opened a man dressed in a black suit gestured for Ash to come in._

"_The board is ready to see you now Mr Ketchum." Ash was confused again, board? He thought it was just the chairman he was seeing. Ash walked into the room and noticed huge oval shaped table stood in the centre, and around it was several men and women dressed in business suits. At the head of the table was a middle aged man, who had grey hair and a small gray beard. To his right sat Drake. Ash approached the table and stood silent while all eyes were now locked onto him. The tension was soon broke though by the gray haired man standing up and speaking._

"_Thank you for coming to see us Mr Ketchum, my name is Andrew Malkins and I'm the chairman of the Orange League and its board. We were just discussing your decision not to become the Orange League Champion. We just wanted to know why you have made this decision. Drake has already spoken, but we wanted to get it from you first hand."_

_Ash gulped and looked around the table. "Well Sir, simple answer, I don't feel ready to take on the role of a League Champion, I'm only fourteen years old and have only travelled Kanto and the Orange islands. There are still regions for me to visit and explore. My next destinations is the Johto Silver Conference that starts in a few weeks. After that I plan to travel to Hoeen, Sinnoh and finally Unova. If I stay as your champion then I won't be able to explore all these places and meet new people and Pokemon. So I suggested that Drake should carry on as your Champion, just because I beat him, doesn't mean I want his job."_

_Andrew looked around the table and noticed the board was discussing what Ash had said. The boy had valid reason for not wanting to become the Orange league Champion. At first Andrew had thought that the boy was turning the position down because he felt he was too good for the Orange League. It was true out of all the Pokemon League, the Orange league was the least well known, but with the performance of Ash, Andrew thought the boy could be their new poster boy to promote the league, and encourage even more trainers to take part in it, however with What Ash had just told them, he now understood that it wasn't the fact he thought the league was below him, but that he wanted to get even stronger and travel to all the regions and challenge all the leagues, a worthy goal if Andrew had ever heard of one._

"_Very well Ash, if that is your decision then we will accept it. I must say I am a little disappointed but hearing your reason, now makes me see the clear picture, you want to get stronger and challenge all the leagues out there. I can respect that. Very well Drake will carry on as Champion for the League, all those in favour."_

_The vote was nine to two. Obviously the two who had voted against was still not satisfied with Ash's reasoning. However thanks to the majority Drake was made League Champion once more. With that little bit business taken care off Ash and his friends left the League and boarded a ferry to the mainland of Kanto._

Ash smiled as he remembered is time in the Orange islands. However he knew it was time leave, the Johto league started in a few weeks and he needed to prepare for that. Ash turned to his shoulder where Pikachu was sat, Sabrina and Cynthia had decided to do some shopping, while Tracey had seen a rare Pokemon travelling with one of the other passengers. Tracey had asked the passenger if he could sketch the Pokemon and the passenger had agreed. The Pokemon in question was from the Unova region and was a Pansage, according to Ash Pokedex. So here he was stood alone thinking of what he was going to do when he got back to Pallet. Unknown to him though a secret meeting was taking place that would draw him one step closer to his true destiny.

**Secret location**

Giovanni sat impatiently around a huge table, however he wasn't alone. two other people were also sat around the table, one was a man, dressed a pirates, he had blue bandana on his head, he had an anchor ear ring and and small trimmed beard. Sat a few feet down from his was another man, he was was dressed in a red and black suit, he had red hair and was looking at the pirate with a hint of malice in his eyes. Giovanni had discovered that these two were Archie Leader of Team Aqua, and Maxie Leader of Team Magma. They had come all the way from Hoeen. He had received a message from the leader of Team Galatic. Telling him that he had a business proposition to discuss, however he never mentioned the other two, so now he was wondering what Team Galatic could possibly want with all the leaders of the various Criminal organisations, that ran the various regions. He was interrupted by a door to his left opening. Walking in was two a girl and a boy, all three were dressed in sliver metallic suits, they stood just behind the chair at the head of the table. After they had walked in, Giovanni noticed Cyrus Leader of Team Galatic followed.

"Gentleman welcome, and thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedules to meet me here today. As I said before what I have to say and show you, will make us the richest and most powerful crime bosses in the entire world. But before we get to the main topic why you're here, it is important for you understand just what we are dealing with."

Cyrus walked over to a screen and switched it on. Three other crime lords were treated to image of the God Pokemon Arceus. An image of a ancient tablet was placed along side the image.

"The Image you see before you is the Legendary God Pokemon Arceus, the creator of all human life and Pokemon. The Most powerful Pokemon in our entire world, until recently that is. A year ago my Team entered a cavern hoping to find the keys to a sacred place known as Spear Pillar. It is that this location that not only can someone enter the Domain of Arceus, but also the place where some one can summon the Pokemon of both Space and time Palkia and Dialga. For years Team Galatic goal was to find these two powerful Pokemon and to use them to create a whole new world, however when I discovered what the Tablet was, our goals changed."

Cyrus then clicked a small button in his hand that moved onto the next slide showing a Pokemon that looked like Arceus but wasn't. "This is why our goal changed. Behold the most powerful Pokemon ever to exist, I give you Zenith! Originally we believed that both Arceus and Zenith were brothers, however once the tablet was fully deciphered we came to a completely different conclusion. The tablet is a history of Arceus and how he created the world we live in today, it is also a record of a great battle that took place between Arceus and Zenith. You see Zenith is not actually Arceus brother, but a manifestation of all Arceus anger and hatred. Unable to control his darker half Arceus separated himself from Zenith and the great war began. Both Arceus and Zenith gathered huge armies and fought for years. Many Pokemon and humans perished fighting for their respective cause. Eventually though Arceus was victorious. Knowing that if he destroyed Zenith, he would destroy himself. He created a dimensional prison to hold his darker half. He then created three Pokemon as keys to guard Zenith prison. Palkia, Dialga and Giritina."

Giovanni lounged back in his chair. "This all very fascinating Cyrus and a lovely story, but what does it have to do with us, and how can this Zenith be more powerful than Arceus?"

Cyrus smiled. "What if I told you that Zenith has the power to close a Pokemon or human heart, the power to create an army of obedient servants, that obey his every wish and command. An army of Shadow Pokemon and human slaves alike. Think what we could do with all these Pokemon under our command, we could rule the world. We catch Zenith and we control his power, he answers to us. Not even Arceus will be able to stop us!"

Giovanni stayed silent for a moment. "Very well Cyrus, you have my attention, exactly what do you want Team Rocket to do to help you find and catch this Pokemon."

Cyrus grinned. "I knew you would see the sense in this arrangement Mr Giovanni, the capture of Zenith is my teams responsibility, however what I need you to do, is to capture all the legendary Pokemon of the Kanto and Johto region. These legendary Pokemon will be the first of our unstoppable army, as for you Team Aqua and Team Magma, I am aware of your goals in search of Groudon and Kyogre, but you will need to catch all of the legendary Pokemon from the Hoeen region. As a sign of good faith I will advance you all 10 million Poke dollars."

Archie stood up and pointed at Maxie. "I will not work with Team Magma, for too long we have been enemies and will not change that now. We will continue our search for Kyogre, and expand the sea across the world."

Maxie was now also stood. "And I will not work with Team Aqua. I don't care how much you offer. Team Magma will carry on with our goal of expanding the landmass in this world, with the help of The Pokemon of land Groudon!

Giovanni looked at both men and laughed. "Fools! go on then, go and find your precious Groudon and Kyogre, but know this, once my team has captured the other legendaries we will be coming for the Hoeen ones. And that will include Groudon and Kyogre, so for your sake I hope you will be ready for a fight. Team Rocket never leaves any survivors. Cyrus you have the cooperation of Team Rocket, I trust you will deal with the other Sinnoh Legendaries."

Cyrus nodded. "Indeed Mr Giovanni, you capture the rest of the legendaries and leaves the others to Team Galatic, as for you two the offer will remain open, you have until Team Rocket catches all the legendary Pokemon of the Kanto and Johto regions. After that if you still refuse to join this cause then I will have my new Partner here send his team to deal with you. Do I make myself clear?"

Archie and Maxie looked at each other and then sat back down. "Very well Team Magma will collect half of the legendaries, but that is as far as I am willing to go to work with him."

Archie looked to Maxie. "Fine Team Aqua will capture the other Legendaries. I will contact you once we have been successful in our mission, a word of warning Maxie, don't get in our way."

Maxie sneered. "Like wise Archie."

**Hall Of Origins**

Arceus watched stone faced as he saw the five crime bosses shaking hands and making preparations for their plan. He would need to call a meeting with the other legends to discuss these latest events. Arceus then switched the globe to see his Chosen one disembarking from the Ferry, his Kanto Journey over, and his Johto journey about to begin.

**A/N: Small Chapter to wrap things up. So we know now what Cyrus is planning and how the other crime bosses are involved. Those worried about Team Plasma, they will come in later, don't forget they were just starting their campaign when Ash reached Unova, but they will be dragged into the plot later on. So Ash will now travel to Johto, with Cynthia and Sabrina, but here you ask, what about Brock? well you will just have to wait till I write the first chapter of Legend is Born (Johto Journeys to find out.**

**A big thank you to all the reviewers who have supported me through this story and its exciting 60 pages. Hopefully the next installment won't be too long to wait for.**


	61. Chapter 61

**A Legend is Born Johto Journey chapter one has now been posted. Please allow 4-8 hrs for it to be posted though on site. **

**Again I wish to thank all the reviewers and their kind words that have helped me and encouraged me to carry on with this great story.**

**Hopefully you will all join me for Ash next adventure which has just been posted.**

**Kevin1984**


End file.
